


Reverse Falls Reversed

by SerenaDusk



Category: DeathArising, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Double Alternative Universe, Dreamscapes, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fidds has a spine, Flowers, Ford Pines is a Jerk, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, M/M, Mix-up, Rings, Stanford doesn't get what he wants, Stanford is an asshole, Will has a spine, Will is a bean, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 206,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Fiddleford prepared himself to greet a new guest in the Gleeful Manor. A demon, one that would stay forever if everything went to plan. However, something went wrong and now he, master Gleeful and William Cipher have to deal with a situation none of them was prepared for and none of them know what this will mean for the future.
Relationships: Emma-May Dixon/Fiddleford H. McGucket, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines/Fiddleford H. McGucket, Ford Pines/ Stanford Gleeful | Reverse Stanford Pines, Ford Pines/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Fiddleford H. McGucket, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. What if it all went wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the Reverse Falls series of Deatharising on YouTube. They have read this work, are aware it is being posted here and have given me permission to do so. All credit for the base of these characters, their general looks and personalities go to them. A lot of my inspiration for Fiddleford comes frome shadeartstuff (check them out on Insta!)
> 
> This upload contains chapter 1 and 2.

**Fiddleford’s guide to the occult**

“Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, when will you learn to keep your desk tidy.” The man in the lab coat muttered to himself as he searched through his notes, trying to find the list for today. He could not remember which one of his concoctions was selected for the demon Stanford would be summoning in less than thirty minutes. It was vital he chose the right one or the demon might even slip through their fingers and not come back. Fiddleford had one chance to get this right and he was starting to panic as he dug through the massive amount of paper.

Then, right as he started to think he would have to choose on at random, he saw the paper sticking out of a notebook. With a sigh in relief he removed it from between the pages and read through the entire plan one more time before taking the correct vial and drenching a piece of fabric with it. That was all he needed to do right now. The table in the other half of the lab was already prepared and ready for the new subject. Fiddleford was looking forward to finally laying his hands on Stanford’s latest obsession. The man hardly spent time with his partner since he found out about the existence of this ‘William.’ The sooner the demon was reduced to an experiment the better. Hopefully when the creature was out of the way, Stanford would actually start contributing to other projects Fiddleford had been working on. Not that Stanford Gleeful was known for his ability to work on other people’s ideas. No, professor Gleeful was the one with the ideas and people worked for him. That was how things went. If he wasn’t so brilliant, Fiddleford would have been more annoyed at this.

A movement in the edge of his vision pulled him out of this train of unproductive thoughts. Another sheet of paper slid off a pile and fell to the ground. It was faded yellow, meaning this wasn’t one of Fiddleford’s notes. This came from a book. One of his? He picked it up from the floor and scanned over it with his eyes. He froze. This was the first half of the incantation Stanford needed to bind the demon. But that was impossible, he’d handed all the necessary documents over last night. Except of course the second half of the very paper he was holding, given that Stanford always kept that one hidden from his sight. Fiddleford thought about last night. He was sure he had given Stanford the document, so what was it doing on his desk now? Then it dawned on him that he had made a copy of the first half to study the extent of the influence between the two rings. It was possible he had accidentally handed Stanford the wrong version, and Fiddleford remembered how adamant his partner had been about using the original version of the document for the incantation to bind the demon to his will. His blue eyes shot towards the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes before Stanford would be summoning William for the last time; if it all went well, the demon would never leave again. At least not alive. There was still time to make this right.

Fiddleford didn’t exactly look forward to telling Stanford he made a mistake, but it would be much worse if his partner were to find out on his own, so the scientist hastily made his way to the room where everything was set up already. When he swung open the door he saw, to his intense relief, that Stanford wasn’t there. Probably the magician, or sorcerer as Fiddleford liked to call it, had gone to grab the second half of the incantation. Fiddleford eyed the set up. His copy of the first page was spread out, one of the silver rings on the upper corner. In the dim light of the room, it was hard to say this version was much whiter than the one the scientist was holding right now, which was most likely the only reason Stanford had not noticed the mix-up just yet. Fiddleford put the ring on the document in the pyramid set-up, with the other, so he could switch the two pages. He made sure to place the original document on the table exactly the same as his copy had been before. He hid said copy in the inner pocket of his lab coat and then grabbed one of the rings and put it back on the corner of the paper, exactly as it had been. Stanford didn’t have to know anything about this mistake.

Then Fiddleford hurried back to his lab to catch his breath and get his heartrate back to normal before the show would start. He took the cloth with the highly potent drug in his hands and stared at it. For a second, he wondered if there weren’t making a huge mistake. This was a demon after all and not one of those countless creatures that seemingly roamed the area. It was maybe three days since he had dissected the last creature, right where the demon would be after he would succumb to the substance, he, Fiddleford, had been working on for months now. It was stronger than any drug humans had ever created and still the two of them had deduced it wouldn’t keep the demon out for much longer than twenty minutes. Enough to get him in the lab, but not enough to let him sleep through what they had planned for him. Fiddleford didn’t mind. In fact, he preferred it this way. The expected struggle was worth the revenge for taking up so much of Stanford’s time. Time the scientist had earned through and through. He had been working for the sorcerer for so long and every time some creature pops up and just get the instant attention. Fiddleford’s thoughts turned bitter as he stared at the cloth in front of him. Would it be strong enough to kill a human? Cause a heart attack and just let them die? It was possible. Many of the ingredients had been banned from use long ago and were hard to come by.

An alarm went off and Fiddleford interrupted this dark train of thought he wanted to get back to at a later moment, after this whole ordeal was over. The alarm meant that William had arrived, and it was time for the scientist to take his place, right around the corner of the hallway. They had gone over the plan hundreds of time until Fiddleford could even repeat it when Stanford woke him up in the middle of the night. Exhausting and annoying, but there just wasn’t any room for error. That demon was naïve, yes, but not stupid and right now the trust between Stanford and the demon was too fragile to allow mistakes. There was no plan b, no second chance. This was it, the moment of truth. Fiddleford reached his spot and pressed his back against the wall. Any moment now. He could hear them move. The door opened and Fiddleford took a deep breath, careful to stay silent. The scientist listened to the footsteps. Once they would stop, he would make his move.

And they did. Fiddleford didn’t miss his cue; he turned and saw the demon, clad in white, with his back towards him. He caught Stanford’s eye as he set his hand on William’s shoulder, pressing the cloth over the demon’s face with his other hand. Fiddleford felt how the demon tensed up and pulled him a little closer, preparing for the struggle he was expecting. But William had been focussed on Stanford and the struggle didn’t come. Instead, he seemed to desperately reach out while his hand slipped out of Stanford’s. He dropped, first to his knees and then flat on his back. Then Fiddleford heard a second thud. As if someone else had collapsed. But that was impossible. The demon, Fiddleford and Stanford were the only ones in the Manor. Then it dawned on him and he looked away from the now unconscious William.

Two steps away there was indeed a second unconscious body; Stanford Gleeful had collapsed. Fiddleford dropped the cloth and pressed his hands over his mouth in shock. How in the world did this happen? What could have caused this? And, more importantly, what was he going to do now? He had to wake Stanford up somehow, but what if the demon woke up first? He made a split decision and picked up William first. The creature was lighter than he expected, but this was a godsend. Physical strength wasn’t one of Fiddleford’s strong points. He trusted his brain, not his muscles. He had no idea how he would get Stanford to a chair or anything if this would be necessary. But one problem at the time. He carried the demon to the lab and made sure he was properly tied down. The straps had been tested many times, they would hold, even if William were to wake up. Then he grabbed a few vials from a shelf and ran back to where Stanford collapsed, finding him in the same state as when Fiddleford left.

Fiddleford dropped to his knees beside the unconscious sorcerer and managed to lift his upper body. Now that the other issue was fixed, there was nothing to distract him from the fact his partner had suddenly tapped out for no apparent reason. “Stanford… master Gleeful? Can you hear me? Wake up, please. What’s going on?” His voice cracked. The idea that this man, this absolute unit of a man had been downed like this filled him with panic. “Please, don’t let this be real. Wake up. Stanford, I’m begging you.” He sobbed, his fingers not even steady enough to open any of the vials he brought. If they were of any help, he would be none the wiser unless he got a hold of himself. Fiddleford tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He tried to imagine what Stanford would say if he was awake right now. It wasn’t hard. He was very good at imagining Stanford talking to him and even in this anxious state, he could hear the sorcerer’s voice in his thoughts. ‘Keep yourself together Fiddleford. Crying never solved anything. Find a solution instead of begging for the situation to solve itself.’ Yes, something like that. Stanford Gleeful would not waste time panicking. He would get rid of the problem. To accomplish this, he first had to find out what had downed the man in the first place. Time to eliminate options. A basic medical exam should not be so hard.

The scientist set two fingers in Stanford’s neck to check for a pulse and sighed in relief when it was not only there, but constant and steady. It was almost as if the sorcerer was just asleep. Almost exactly like the demon in the lab was asleep as well. The two had collapsed at exactly the same time. Fiddleford suddenly got a terrible feeling and carefully removed the glove from Stanford’s left hand. The ring was there. The connection between the two rings had been activated as soon as they were both put on, he knew that much. So perhaps this was an explanation for what had happened here. Maybe the spell was too strong, maybe they were bound together too closely. No, it was too soon to draw conclusions like that. The binding spell was already heavy on its own anyway, perhaps it was simply a result of the sorcerer wearing himself out. Fiddleford knew that his partner was strong, but it was possible he overestimated himself this time. Either way, it would not do much good if he forcefully woke Stanford up right now. The best he could do was wait. It had been at least fifteen minutes. The demon would soon wake up in the lab and then Fiddleford had to make a choice again, go on with the plan or stay where he was until his partner would wake up.

It wouldn’t come to that. Stanford Gleeful started to move and opened his eyes. A flash of blue was visible until they went back to his usual brown. “Fiddleford, what are you doing?” His voice calm as if nothing happened. “Sir…. Mr. Gleeful, I just… you were unconscious. I didn’t know what to do. Do you feel alright?” Fiddleford stuttered while they both got up from the floor. “Where’s the demon, Fiddleford?” The sorcerer seemed to ignore the blabbering scientist as he looked around. “Tell me you at least put him in the lab.” He added, returning his focus to the man in the lab coat right next to him. “I did. Properly restrained and everything. He should have woken up by now.” Fiddleford answered, straightening his tie. Stanford clearly did not want to speak of this incident if it wasn’t absolutely necessary and Fiddleford could only accept this and move on. “Good. Then what are you waiting for?” Stanford didn’t want any further delay and Fiddleford started to get eager again. Clearly the timing of the collapse was just coincidence and the plan would move on without a hitch. The demon would finally be put in his place and he, Fiddleford, would step up. No more master Gleeful, just Stanford. He smiled at this thought and then paced downstairs to his lab, followed directly by his partner. And now they truly would be partners. He would be more than just an employee, an assistant. All that was left was to take the greatest source of power from the demon: the eye. He could hardly contain his glee. Now that everything was alright again, he could do what he had been wanting for so long.

When the two reached the door, they stopped for a second to listen. Nothing indicated the demon was awake, or even in there. But escape was impossible, they made sure of that. Fiddleford opened the door and was greeted by a drowsy but awake demon. He didn’t seem to fight against the straps that kept his upper body in one place, but perhaps this was simply because the demon was still too sleepy to truly understand what was going on. Fiddleford circled the table once, sliding his fingers down the arm of his new subject. They got caught behind the ring and he scowled. The triangle design was simple, but still more intricate than the simple ring around his own finger. Fiddleford had been loyal to Stanford Gleeful for years now and yet this demon just swooped in and took everything he had worked so hard for. William didn’t deserve a ring like this, at least not without paying the full price for the luxury of Stanford’s favour. An eye, that was what it would cost him. But first the scientist put on some gloves. Cleaning blood from underneath one’s fingernails was a nightmare, he knew from experience. The demon kept his mismatched eyes on Fiddleford. The purple one, the right eye, that was the one they needed. The eye that could see beyond the visible world. Oh, the power it held. How strong it would make the sorcerer and his partner. It wouldn’t take long, but it would be painful as Fiddleford did not plan to give the demon the luxury of sleeping through it. He would be awake and alert, experiencing the full extent of this surgery and the full extent of Fiddleford’s anger towards him.

But all things aside, first he would need a bit of blood. Demon blood was very powerful on its own, so naturally they would be taking that too. He unpacked the needle, smiling at William, who tried to shove away from him. The ties did their job very well and stopped this behaviour almost immediately. Fiddleford kept William’s head still and flat while puncturing a vein in the demon’s neck with the syringe. His mind was completely focussed on the task ahead, causing him to miss the short sound coming from outside the door. Seconds later Fiddleford was holding a syringe with a clear red substance. Another smile formed on his lips as he leaned over the frightened subject and set his gloved fingers around the purple eye. Time to damage this pretty little face.

Then the door to the lab opened with a bang. Fiddleford looked up, right into the eyes of Stanford Gleeful and the man did not seem happy. Hardly a second later the sorcerer grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out of the lab. “Change of plan.” Stanford spoke once the door was locked and the demon couldn’t hear them anymore. Fiddleford frowned, confused. This never happened; once a plan was made, it was set in stone. He never diverted from it. So why now? Then the scientist noticed something unsettling: there was a drop of blood trickling down Stanford’s neck. The man had a puncture wound there. Almost as if… he had been poked with a needle. Fiddleford felt a shiver go down his spine. This was not good. It happened twice now and it couldn’t be a coincidence anymore. “Mr. Gleeful, Stanford, I...” He felt the cold sweat on his forehead and swallowed nervously. “You’re bleeding.” He then said, his voice one octave higher than usual as he felt the glare of the sorcerer. He was afraid to meet the man’s eyes and just kept his eyes on the blood drop for now.

“Yes, I know I am bleeding, Fiddleford.” Stanford’s voice was softer than usual, which could only mean one thing; he was furious. Something had gone wrong and they both knew it. “What I do not know is _why_ I am bleeding. Because that is what you will tell me right now.” The scientist now looked his partner in the eyes, terrified of the rage he saw building in that glare. “I don’t know, sir. I wasn’t there when it happened.” His voice was trembling. “You took the blood of the demon, like you were supposed to, didn’t you?” Stanford continued, ignoring the fear he invoked. Fiddleford nodded immediately, glad he could show his partner he had done something right. “Why do we share the same puncture wound, Fiddleford?” There it was, the question the scientist feared so much. Of course he asked that. Of course he would ask the one thing he knew his employee wouldn’t want to answer. “I don’t know.” Fiddleford answered almost inaudible. He only had suspicions about what had caused this, none of those were uplifting. None them he wished to speak out loud. “Don’t lie to me. Speak up.” The voice was getting colder and the scientist was afraid he was going to faint. “T-the rings. The connection. It must be too strong.” He stuttered and then finally felt how the sorcerer let go of his tie. He stumbled back and leaned his head against the wall, trying to get a hold of himself. There was no positive side to this, at least none that he could think of. No way to turn this around and use it to their advantage. He feared the next move of the sorcerer, because whatever it was, it wouldn’t be pretty for any of them. If the demon could not be used as his next experiment without risking the safety of Stanford, then what was left? Would he really have to deal with that infuriating blue thing prancing around the Manor for the rest of his life? That would be the greatest insult in his career. There had to be a better option than that. He frowned, trying to think straight.

Stanford pulled him out of his train of thought with another angry question. “Are you accusing me of making a mistake, Fiddleford?” The scientist tried to recall the exact words he had used in his panicked answer and then went white. “No, of course not. You don’t make mistakes.” He said, trying to rectify his own slip-up. It was never a good idea to criticize the sorcerer, but straight up saying he did something wrong was begging for trouble. “Exactly. I do not make mistakes. You, however, make them all the time. So what did you do?” Stanford seemed calmer. Fiddleford looked up. His partner was standing a few feet away from him, almost leaning against the door to the lab. The scientist frowned. Clearly, he was focussed on that demon again. “I didn’t do anything. Nothing to mess this up. I promise.” His voice cracked in his lie, but hopefully Stanford would read it as fear. “Then you have your work cut out for you. I want this slight issue resolved within 24 hours, Fiddleford. Until then, I am taking the demon to the room. As soon as this is over, we will proceed according to the plan.” With that, Stanford went to the lab and Fiddleford to the nearest bathroom to splash some water in his face and try to calm down. The next 24 hours would prove to be crucial for the rest of, well, who knows how long? Maybe for the rest of his life. In 24 hours, he would have to come up with an answer that did not include his mistake. But switching the copy for the original document couldn’t be a mistake if it was what Stanford had asked for, could it? He had specifically demanded the original paper and that was what he had been using for the incantation in the end, so technically nothing wrong there.

The man he saw in the mirror was still pale, but at least his eyes didn’t seem so terrified anymore. He watched his reflection for a few more seconds while his mind was already trying to form an explanation for this turn of events. There was something nagging in his head, but he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet. It had something to do with that mix-up, he could feel it. He hated it, but he knew that something there had caused this, even if he had done the right thing. It was time to dive deeper into the logistics of the incantation itself. Perhaps there was something they had both missed while preparing everything. Hopefully he would find the solution there, because it would mean he wasn’t completely at fault and maybe Stanford would go easy on him. Although the sorcerer was furious already and any sort of bad news right now was to be avoided. All in all, the prospects weren’t good, but what choice did he have? Honestly, he wanted to know the exact cause of this mess as well, even if it was only for his own gain. He always wanted an explanation, that’s what he was a scientist for after all. This was just another job, perhaps with a bit more pressure than usual, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

With this newfound confidence, Fiddleford returned to the room where the demon had been summoned. He glanced at the other door, where the demon would be locked up by now. He heard voices coming from inside the bedroom, but he did not stop to listen. How long had he been in the bathroom? How much time did he waste by panicking? He checked his wrist before remembering he didn’t wear his watch because it would have torn the gloves. Which he was actually still wearing, since he had been interrupted in the middle of the procedure. Maybe interrupted wasn’t the right word to use if it ever came up around Stanford again, since it implied he was at fault there, which he obviously wasn’t. Had everything gone according to the plan, there would be two individuals with only one eye and they would be in an even bigger mess, so much was clear to the scientist already. Now hopefully they could resolve the issue within the 24 hours he was given, so he could still continue making that demon pay for pushing Fiddleford aside like he was nothing. It pissed him off again, but this time it only fuelled his determination. He grabbed the two halves of the incantation and returned to the lab, taking out the books he had been reading for a few days now to get the basic understanding of the incantation. Magic wasn’t his area of expertise and he had only been given access to the first half of the spell, due to safety reasons, or so he assumed. The first half mostly covered the necessary items. He had double checked everything on that list already, but he still checked again, just to be sure. The purity of the moonstone, the quality of the silver of the rings, even the time of day. It all checked out. Fiddleford had taken everything into consideration, even up to the weight of the frame one of the rings had been placed in.

He worked for hours to make sure that it really wasn’t up to the materials. His hope to find the answer in something as blatant as a crack in the gemstone had been properly scattered by then. If it wasn’t in the material, it had to be in the setup of it all. But that was Stanford’s work. So that would mean that the sorcerer actually did make a mistake and that was news Fiddleford did not want to bring him at this point. Actually, it was never a good idea to bring the man bad news He didn’t handle it very well. A compliment every now and then wouldn’t kill anyone, right? Wrong, at least so it seemed in this Manor. Fiddleford groaned and grabbed the next book, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Perhaps sleep was a good idea, but it would take up too much of the very limited amount of time he had to get this fixed. His eyes went over the two pieces of paper that should have formed a perfect spell once put together. Instead they brought him more trouble than he thought that annoying creature could possibly be worth. He went through the pages of the book until they landed on the one where a ring was drawn. It wasn’t the same as they used for the incantation, but the principle of the matter still applied. He reached for the giant mug of coffee on the corner of his desk. It had gone cold, but he didn’t care and drank half of it in one go. The caffeine fuelled him and he started reading the exact logistics of the shiny accessories that were in fact the source of the connection between Stanford and the demon.

And there it was. Fiddleford almost dropped the book when he read those words. His heartrate immediately doubled and he swallowed. This was so much worse than he had assumed. How would he ever tell Stanford what happened? How could he tell the sorcerer, the boss, the man in charge that his reign had come to an end? The scientist shoved his chair back and buried his face in his hand, trying to get his thoughts in order. The rings, it was about those rings. It was a one-way street. The rings were identical in looks, but their attributes couldn’t be more different. One ring was worn by the master, one by the slave. He had known about this, but to him this had been obvious and redundant information. Of course, each person would wear one ring. It wouldn’t make sense for one to wear both rings. What he had not realized was that the master ring gave the owner the control over the situation. Stanford had undoubtedly been aware of this detail, which was why he had separated the two rings. One in the frame, on the paper. And Fiddleford? He had just put one of the rings back on the paper after switching it with the original, not caring to check which one he put there. And now master Gleeful had voluntarily placed the slave ring around his own finger, causing him to bleed when the demon did, to drop unconscious when William was drugged. He had given the demon full control over what would happen to him. Fiddleford went back to his desk and turned the page. Nothing else. The next page seemed so unrelated to the previous one that it made the scientist suspicious again. He grabbed one of the unused scalpels and carefully cut along the edge of the page. Something had caused the two pages to stick together, probably a long time ago. Maybe even before Stanford got his hands on the book. Fiddleford knew he should call the sorcerer, have him read the new information first, as he was supposed to do. But something stopped him. He wanted to be the first to know what was going on. For once, he wanted to be the best-informed person in the room. So instead of calling, Fiddleford locked the door to his lab, switched on the light above his desk and started reading. His eyes shot over the pages, growing wider every second. The consequences went far beyond the identical injuries. They went as far as completely stripping the one wearing the slave ring off their powers unless the master allowed them to be maintained. This meant the demon could reduce Stanford Gleeful to just a human again. No powers, no spells, just his own wit, which was still impressive on its own. It also effectively bound the sorcerer to the manor and surrounding gardens. And the best part? Only the master could release the slave. By completing the incantation, Stanford had almost literally put his life in the hands of a demon.

Fiddleford got up and paced up and down the lab, eternally grateful of the stone floor. Had it been hardwood, his footsteps would have alarmed the master-turned-slave immediately. Now he could just pace without being disturbed, unless Stanford got impatient and demanded answers sooner than the 24 hours. Usually he did keep his word when it came to deadlines, but on a matter as urgent as this one he might break that habit. Fiddleford had to think of a way to bring the news to the sorcerer, preferably in a way that wouldn’t get him killed. Could he blame this one on the demon? Would be hard, considering the thing had no way of knowing about the binding spell on the rings. No, the creature seemed pretty smitten by Stanford and the sorcerer would never believe it. Fiddleford frowned and walked back to his desk, reading over the exact privileges of the master. There was no way it could stay like this; everything they would try to do to the demon would be done to the sorcerer as well and since said sorcerer was still human, it would damage him more than the creature. If it stayed like this Fiddleford would never be able to continue the surgery, or any of the other plans he had for the thing. But perhaps, this situation also had its perks. Perhaps it could even be used to benefit everyone in the Manor. But for that, Fiddleford needed to speak to the very being he hated so much: William Cipher.

**When the rope untangles**

How many strange things can one person deal with in one day? How much was enough to cause a mental breakdown? Perhaps it was different for humans. Maybe it wasn’t even that strange for them, but to William Cipher, it was all a bit much to comprehend. Mister Stanford had summoned him again today. He loved coming to this house and working with the sorcerer. He always seemed so interested in Will’s powers and what he could tell about the world beyond this one. The blue demon would love to spend more time with him and he had promised that this would become possible real soon. And now it had happened, Will could stay here now. It wasn’t all too clear to him why he could only stay now, but so far he wasn’t really complaining. Except of course Stanford’s partner.

Stanford told Will that the scientist was called Fiddleford and that he was a bit of a hothead. He wasn’t interested in Will’s conversation or company. He was only interested in using Will for his power, his blood and maybe his knowledge. The scientist only saw Will as an object, not an individual. Or so Stanford told him. Will didn’t know what to think of it all, but what he had been through today did support the words of the sorcerer. The start of the day had been so nice. The tug of the summoning had really made him happy and he made sure to appear immediately. Will had realized rather quickly that Stanford was an amazing man, but he didn’t like waiting. It was best to react immediately when he called. This wasn’t much of a problem since Will took any excuse to spend more time at the Manor anyway. The quick reaction had been rewarded with a smile, and then a ring. Blue looked down at his hand where the piece of jewellery glittered faintly in the light of the sunset. He smiled a little. Such a simple design, but he loved it. Apparently it was meant as a symbol of the bond between him and Stanford. A sign that they belonged to each other. William blushed, happy he was alone at the moment so he could sort out his thoughts.

What had happened after he was given the ring was a bit of a blur. He knew they left the room, presumably to go to the gardens. Stanford had taken the demon there before. It was great to sit outside in the sun and just talk about things. No pressure, just talking. With mister Stanford, it was so easy. He would it would just ask questions and actually listen to the answer. William wondered how much he had told the man by now, wondering why he was still interested. Surely after so long he would get bored, right? Perhaps it wasn’t all bad they never reached the garden; Blue had no idea what more he could have told mister Stanford today. Suddenly he wondered what they would be talking about from now on. If Will didn’t have to leave again, at some point he would run out of new things to tell him and then what? Just silence between them? It sounded so dull to him, he didn’t want to lose the wonderful conversations. Mister Stanford would tell many stories about his travels after Will told him things about the world beyond this one. The Dream Realm as Will liked to call it. Endless as it was, he felt like he had described most of it by now.

His thoughts returned to the moment he had felt a hand on his shoulder and then something was pressed over his face. William frowned, recalling the daze he felt while inhaling the substance on that fabric. He didn’t like the dizziness and then the fading out. The next thing he could remember was opening his eyes again and finding out he was alone and he couldn’t move very far. His thoughts had still been foggy and he didn’t truly understand what was going on there. Then the door had opened and that scientist had entered. He seemed rather agitated about something. Maybe he had gone against mister Stanford’s wishes by taking the demon to that room. Will recalled Fiddleford’s fingers on his arm, sliding towards the ring. He had been so scared the scientist would take it away from him in that agitated state of his. But Fiddleford had only hooked his finger behind it for a second before diverting his focus to Will’s face. Will had seen the amount of tools on the table beside the one he was strapped down on. The vague smell of blood and bleach had made the intentions of the scientist more than clear and even now, Will’s chest seems to tighten up when he thought back to the moment Fiddleford put on those disposable gloves and unpacked a syringe. The fear had risen even more when Blue felt the needle puncture his neck. He’d seen the thing now filled with his own blood, the terrifying grin on the scientist’s face and then the fingers around his eye. At that moment he had realized what this was about. Mister Stanford had been right, it was Fiddleford all about the power, how he could use it for himself. Will remembered he silently begged for Stanford to save him from that terrible fate. To lose his eye would mean a great loss of power for a relatively long period of time. It took a lot of energy to regenerate it, much more than the small wound from the needle, which was already gone completely.

And he had come. Before the scalpel was even unpacked completely mister Stanford had pulled Fiddleford away from Will, out of the room. Will was left alone, frightened, slightly dazed and very relieved. He was safe, at least for now. He still couldn’t move, but at least mister Stanford was there and he knew what situation the demon was in. Of course the sorcerer wouldn’t allow this to happen to Will, right? He had never allowed harm to come over him, so why would this be any different? Will had tried to move his hands out of the things that kept him on the table, but they were much stronger than anything he had encountered before and it seemed impossible to get away. Luckily mister Stanford had returned not long after, removing whatever material it was and helping him up. The walk to the room had been short, and Will wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going anyway. He was just glad to be out of that horrible place that smelled like pain. There was no other word to describe it.

The room itself was beautiful enough. All the soft colours, mostly white and blue, the large, comfortable bed. Will was amazed by how calm he felt in this room, like nothing would ever hurt him again. A safe space so to speak. Mister Stanford had stayed for a while to speak to Will about what happened before he stepped in. The demon had explained what Fiddleford had done, and then he had noticed the blood in the sorcerer’s neck. Very concerned, he asked if Fiddleford was responsible for it, but he wasn’t given any answers. Instead, Will had offered to heal Stanford, which the sorcerer allowed. A faint blue/green glow had closed the small puncture wound almost immediately. Will frowned and touched his own neck on the spot where he had felt the needle himself. It was the same spot. Perhaps Fiddleford had indeed been responsible for it. Perhaps the scientist was trying to hurt them both. Mister Stanford had promised Will that Fiddleford wouldn’t harm him as long as he stayed in this room, and he always kept his promises. The demon would stay there until the sorcerer asked him to go somewhere else. After all, Stanford knew what was going on. It was still his Manor and if Fiddleford tried anything, he would know. Will trusted the sorcerer like that. After he promised Stanford to stay, the man had excused himself, saying he still had work to do. He had left Will alone with his thoughts and emotions about the day.

While the sun was setting, Will felt how his human form felt worn out. Usually this was the time he returned to his home world and his natural form. This time though, he had a place to stay. A room to call his own and no reason to fully return to the realm of dreams. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at how soft it felt under his fingers. Humans were so different from demons and often had other needs, but when it came to comfort, there was hardly any difference. His white suit gradually changed into something less complicated; a simple white shirt and pants, to not constrict his human body as he got under the soft covers. Sleep, the state humans had to be in to get into the dream realm in a way. Not the way William could, but still they had some sort of access like this. While he let his eyes fall shut, he wondered if he should visit mister Stanford in his dreams. Maybe he should ask if the sorcerer would like this, otherwise it would just feel like an invasion of the man’s privacy and Will would hate to make him feel uncomfortable. Then he fell asleep, ending all rational thoughts.

Dreaming was a whole other experience than navigating through the Dreamscape. While it happened before, William wasn’t used to dreaming like this. He was much more versed in watching other people dream and helping them calm down and have a peaceful night. Now he was the one experiencing the dream himself and while he knew he was still in control of the environment, he felt tempted to just let things happen naturally, to see where it took him. Dreams had no rules, not like the human world. There were still laws, but only dreams themselves knew exactly what they were and how they worked. Even Blue sometimes found himself at a loss when it came to boundaries and laws in here. He wondered if he ever told mister Stanford about his own dreams. How it felt to him and if it was much different to humans. He didn’t think so and the thought of finding a new topic of conversation made him smile. He loved this place. The vastness, the endless possibilities, it continued to impress him even now.

His own dream took him back a few weeks, to a day mister Stanford had summoned him for a walk outside. William remembered that day. It had not been very sunny and the sorcerer had been wearing his beautiful blue cloak that made him look like a whole galaxy as he walked. While mister Stanford always asked Will to walk beside him, sometimes the demon wished he was a few steps behind him, just to see the cloak flow. Now this became reality in his dream. He could watch from whatever angle he wanted and just stared at the sight from a distance, almost hypnotised by the flow of the fabric in the light breeze. The cold didn’t bother him at all, it hardly ever did. Only when it was freezing did he truly feel the chill. Humans seemed a lot more sensitive to temperature, they wore warmer clothes when the sun wasn’t out so much. Will liked the sun, but he also loved that cloak so either way was great. The scent of the roses filled his nose and his head turned towards the beautiful flowers. No wonder mister Stanford loved to take Will here. It was secluded, out of the wind and the view on the garden was amazing. Out of habit, his feet took him to the seat, where he sat down right next to the sorcerer. He remembered the conversation they had that day. It was the first time mister Stanford told Will he could stay longer in the near future. ‘A permanent place in my home’ he had called it. William felt warm inside when he thought of that. Such sweet words. His cheeks turned red, something humans called a blush. Mister Stanford seemed to like it when it happened to the demon, because he always smiled before looking away from Will. The demon wondered if he looked away because he was hiding a blush from him. So when the sorcerer did this, Will got up and walked around him to see his face from the other side. What he saw confused him a little bit. There was still a smile, but it didn’t look right. The look in mister Stanford’s eyes reminded him more of when the man spoke about his work and when something good had happened. A glint of success, more than a display of joy. Will sat down on the seat again and stared in the distance, not sure what to do now. He could let the memory continue, but would it feel the same after what he saw? He wished he could undo his action, forget the look in the eyes of the man he cared so deeply for. The man who seemed to genuinely like him, and enjoyed his presence. Or did he?

Before William could sort out his thoughts, he was roughly pulled out of the Dreamscape. His human form was being disturbed and seconds later, Will woke up. There was a hand tightly covering his mouth, effectively keeping him from producing even the faintest scream. His eyes needed a few seconds to get used to the darkness of the night, but when they did, he could see the same face hoovering over his as earlier that day; Fiddleford. His hands shot up and he tried to pull the hand on his mouth away so he could scream, call for mister Stanford to help. But before he succeeded, the scientist leaned in closer to whisper in Will’s ear: “Be quiet, you fool. You’ll wake Stanford up and you know he needs his rest. I’m not here to continue what I started earlier.” His words sounded angry and bitter, but they did have the desired effect. Will stopped fighting and just looked at Fiddleford with a confused frown.

The hand was removed and Will took a deep breath. “You’re not?” Instinctively, he kept his voice soft, like Fiddleford did. His mismatched eyes glanced over at the door. It was closed. Even if mister Stanford were to wake up and walk by, he wouldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. That was an unsettling thought and William thought about screaming again, but the look in the eyes of the scientist stopped him. Something was going on. Fiddleford seemed conflicted with himself, but shook his head. “No. At this point it would be a very stupid idea to do what I was planning to do.” His eyes went over Will’s face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Will moved away from him, but he ignored this. “This wasn’t supposed to be like this, you know? It was never the plan to have you stay here with your full abilities intact.” Fiddleford blurted out, his eyes now on the row of books on the nightstand. “This room, isn’t what you think it is. It’s more than just your bedroom.” He looked down at the demon again, a hint of a malicious smirk on his face. Will didn’t understand. “It feels like my own space, where I can just be me. A sanctuary, as you humans seem to call it.” He answered thoughtfully, trying to figure out what Fiddleford meant. Had he been planning to take Will’s eye out all along? But how could that be? Mister Stanford wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen and he always knew everything that was going on in the Manor. Although William did feel the sorcerer was not aware of the fact Fiddleford was in the room with him.

“You’re not entirely wrong. It is modelled to make you feel at home. Stanford thought of this when he chose the design.” The scientist spoke thoughtfully, choosing his words with great care. “But it is also meant to function as your… prison.” He then added and a soft squeak told him his words had landed. When he looked down at the demon again, he saw the fear in his eyes. Fiddleford supressed a laugh. “Does that shock you, William Cipher?” He continued, hardly allowing time to let his words sink in. Will pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking Fiddleford in the yes. “You’re lying.” He stated, only to be presented with a notebook. “Here. Proof of what I’m telling you. Everything was pre-meditated, except for one thing.” Fiddleford got up from the bed and checked if the door was really closed and Stanford wasn’t standing there and listening. The scientist had already checked for any wires indicating they were being recorded, but he didn’t find everything. Will looked through the notes, his eyes wide in shock. It was possible that Fiddleford was making this all up, trying to turn him against mister Stanford. Perhaps he just wanted Will to leave so he could be alone with the sorcerer again. But there were things in the notes Will only told mister Stanford. The only way Fiddleford could know about this was if he was told by the sorcerer. Will felt the pain of betrayal go through him and he dropped the notes in his lap, burying his face in his hands.

“Mister Stanford wanted you to do that to me?” Will asked, his voice muffled by his hands. Fiddleford sighed. “Yes. He did. The power you have in there is amazing and he wanted it for himself. But I was granted the honour to actually remove it and I have to say, I was looking forward to it. You were getting way too close to Stanford and I was starting to get worried he would lose track of his goals. With you out of the way we would get back to the way it was, perhaps even better.” Fiddleford admitted, glaring at Will while he started to see the situation more clearly. “But something went wrong, and in a way, it’s better like this.” He returned to the bed, ignoring the fear he caused in the demon. “What went wrong?” Will’s voice was barely audible when he looked up, clearly the demon was in shock.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes and pointed at the ring. “That right there, is the reason you still have your eye, the reason I am here right now and the reason I am telling you this.” Will protectively covered the ring with his other hand. “What are you talking about? It’s a symbol. You’re wearing a ring too.” He protested, slowly getting frustrated. Why was he allowing the scientist to but this kind of doubt in his head? Mister Stanford had never done anything to purposely harm him. On the contrary; he had been very kind and patient with the demon whenever he struggled with human things he wasn’t familiar with. “I don’t believe you.” Will decided, but the doubt in his voice gave him away. Fiddleford chuckled a little. “Yes, why would you believe me? After all, I am simply the guy who trapped you, bound you to a table and almost removed your eye. Meanwhile Stanford is the hero, the saviour and the man who actually took the time to get to know you. But let me ask you this: can you not feel it? The ring isn’t just a pretty silver thing.” His tone was cold as ice and Will shivered. He was getting angry at the scientist. Fiddleford had been working for mister Stanford for a long time, Will knew this. And Will also knew enough about the sorcerer to know he didn’t take kindly to this kind of slander. Fiddleford was going against every rule by speaking these words and Will didn’t like to hear them either. But that last statement was easily proven wrong. All he had to do was focus a little and the demon would indeed be able to sense it if a spell was cast over the ring.

So he did. For a second, his left hand glowed and so did his purple eyes. And he felt it immediately. Not only was the ring enchanted, it was a very heavy spell too. He could feel the connection between his ring and the other one like astral cables. Trying to hide his shock, William carefully tugged said cables to find their purpose. He felt how the connection seemed to be a one way street. What he could do with it and what it meant for mister Stanford. “So everything you do to me, is done to him as well?” He asked, genuinely concerned about the sorcerer. Now that he was focussed on it, he could feel the man was at rest, but not completely at ease. Evidently the day had not played out as mister Stanford had hoped. This didn’t mean Fiddleford was right about everything, but it was undeniable that things had not gone according to plan. Fiddleford crossed his arms. “So it appears. Do you believe me now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow when Will shook his head. “No. I think you’re trying to trick me into removing the ring to save mister Stanford, so you can be the hero to him, like you’re accusing him of doing that to me. You still just want to take my eye for yourself and now you’re blaming it on someone who actually cares about me. No wonder he seemed so angry when he brought me here. You went against his orders by planning to take it and if it wasn’t for the needle, you would have blinded him as well as me.” Will got out of bed, his purple eye flashed. “I should tell him what you are trying to do here.” He spoke. Fiddleford took a step back, a little bit intimidated by Will’s sudden display of power. But he soon recovered and smirked. “Yes, go ahead. Let me know when you find a way to explain how you talked to me without implying Stanford’s security failed. Let’s see how he likes that.” Will cringed. The scientist was right. That was most definitely a conversation he didn’t want to have with mister Stanford. “Fine. I won’t say anything. But I am not taking the ring off either. Now please leave, get some sleep. It is late and humans don’t survive without sleep.” He stated, trying to sound a bit friendlier. William didn’t trust Fiddleford at all, but being rude had never gotten anyone anywhere and it was late. The man looked like he was very tired and needed sleep.

The scientist left, taking his notes with him and Will went to the window, pulling the curtains aside to look at the moon in the night sky. After a few moments he opened the window to let the cool breeze hit his face. His thoughts were incoherent for the third time in less than a day. Mister Stanford had confused him before when he spoke of his work, or sometimes with human inventions, but this was different. This felt much more like his world was being shattered over and over again. The Dreamscape had quick shifts and ever changing landscapes, but still the human world confused him so much more. He set his hands on the windowsill and looked at the ring. He didn’t know if it was truly the wrong ring or if the incantation had simply been stronger than mister Stanford had intended it to be. Will was quite sure it wasn’t the sorcerer’s intention to actually get injured when the demon was in pain, but perhaps it had been intended as a way to make sure Fiddleford or someone else wouldn’t try to hurt Will when mister Stanford wasn’t around. A way to protect Blue from other who wanted to use him. If that was true then maybe more people knew about his presence in the Manor. Will should be grateful for the way mister Stanford was looking out for him. He sighed and looked at the moon again, smiling a little. The sorcerer always kept his promises to the demon. If he said that Will was safe here, then who was he to question that? What else could the ring be but an extra way to make sure no harm would come over him? Will yawned, suddenly worn out due to the rollercoaster this day had been. He had told Fiddleford to go to bed and perhaps it was better if he followed his own advice. A permanent human form took time to get used to and so far it appeared it was subjected to similar limits as the actual human body. Sleep was the most natural way of restoring the energy in this form. Will returned to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Fiddleford returned to his lab, almost as confused as Will was. He thought he could convince the demon of Stanford’s true intentions towards him, but it appeared the stupid blue creature was even more naïve than he initially thought. Clearly his partner… no, not his partner. His employer. Fiddleford had to face the truth as well. Stanford Gleeful did not share power. He threw bones to those he needed. It was bitter pill to swallow, but getting face to face with that infuriating creature had exposed to the truth in a way he couldn’t ignore anymore. It was almost as if the illusion had shattered all of a sudden. Fiddleford frowned and picked up the book about the differences between the rings again. It didn’t say what the default state of the abilities of the slave would be. Was it possible Stanford had kept the scientist under some sort of spell all this time? That said spell was broken now that the sorcerer had put on the wrong ring. Somehow he doubted that. While he was slowly trying to untangle himself from a web of lies, he realized it wasn’t an illusion in that way. It was charm; Stanford had painted a picture of power, riches and fame that had been consuming Fiddleford for a long time now. It had made him blind to the truth, just like the demon still was.

Strange, now that he was seeing all of this in a new light, it was hard not to pity Will. Fiddleford had made the conscious decision to get involved in the Gleeful household. William never had a choice; he was simply summoned one day and everything had started from there. The scientist looked at the table with his equipment. The vial of blood was still where he left it. It was most likely all he would get from the demon, as he didn’t think Stanford would allow any further experiments if it meant he would have to go through the same pain and damage. Fiddleford picked up the vial and stared at it. He felt the strange urge to shatter it and leave Stanford and himself with nothing. Technically, the demon was in charge now. If it ever came to it, Will could force them to get rid of the blood or return it to him anyway. Whatever happened, there was little chance they would actually get to use it so maybe he should just destroy it now. But he couldn’t. Instead he put it with the rest of his vials, filled with various concoctions and liquids from other creatures. Out of habit, he wrote a label for the blood so he would be able to find it later. Who knows, it may come in handy one day. Then he started copying the information on the master and slave ring in his notes, encrypting it for everyone’s safety. When he was done, he glued the pages of the original book back together.

Fiddleford was exhausted. Tomorrow morning he would have to tell Stanford what the problem was and why it wasn’t something he could easily fix. Not that he wanted to fix it anymore, but _that_ was a detail he would most definitely hide. But the demon already said he wasn’t taking off the ring. And even if he did, the spell would actually have to be broken for Stanford to be freed. And William himself had to complete that spell. But for that to work, someone would have to tell the demon what the consequences of the spell truly were and for that to work, Stanford had to admit he wanted to enslave the demon in the first place. Fiddleford’s thoughts were running in circles and he folded his arms on his desk, resting his head on them to gather his thoughts. Instead, he simply fell asleep, completely worn out from everything, just like the other two people in the Manor. The only difference was they wouldn’t wake up with a very stiff back, like he would.


	2. The first cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a simple mixup with life changing consequences, the inhabitants of the Gleeful Manor have to figure out how to handle this. Undo it? Live with it? And at what cost? Who will come out on top once a decision has been made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This upload contains chapter 3 and 4 of the storyline. Base credit still goes to Deatharising on YouTube

**Cracks in the surface**

Unpleasant and uncomfortable, but not unfamiliar and very effective. That’s how waking up like this was to Fiddleford. He had collapsed on top of his work after all, and now he was sitting upright as a strong hand had grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up in one fluent and violent jerk. “Since you had time to sleep, I assume you have worked quicker than expected to solve our small problem and found the solution already.” The voice was calmer than yesterday, but the anger was still present, barely concealed and reminding the scientist of the position he was in. Or rather the position Stanford Gleeful thought his employee was in. In reality, things had changed. Fiddleford kept his eyes focussed on the book in front of him, choosing each word carefully to make sure he wouldn’t give himself away or make the sorcerer mad again. Today his choice of words was more crucial than ever; Stanford was not at the top of his game and might not ever be again if everything went on the way Fiddleford expected. It partially depended on the blue demon who had technically started the whole mess. Though the scientist should actually thank the creature; if it wasn’t for him, he would have continued his life under the command of the sorcerer, unaware of how he was being exploited. Still, his resentment wasn’t gone completely. Will Cipher was still granted the luxury of Stanford’s attention, his company and his interest while Fiddleford spent most of his days in the basement.

“I am expecting an answer, Fiddleford.” The voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts, as they so often did. “I’m sorry…. Sir. I have found the cause of the problem, but I am afraid the solution may not be as simple.” He cringed, so much for being careful. And indeed, did the coldness seep back into Stanford’s voice when he answered. “I am confused, Fiddleford. Why were you sleeping if you have not completed the task I gave you?” The scientist closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before rolling his chair aside to show the sorcerer the book he had been reading before he fell asleep. Stanford narrowed his eyes for a second as took a step closer to the desk. He leaned over the book and started reading. “Yes, this is the book I gave you to make sure you understood the importance of the right materials.” He spoke thoughtfully, sliding his finger down the lines of text. They stopped at the paragraph about the two rings and the one-way connection. For a second, his eyes widened as he realized what his employee was suggesting. The shock on his face lasted only for a second before he regained his composure. Fiddleford noticed it but looked away immediately, at his desk, trying to keep his own face straight. While the whole situation concerned him greatly, it was still an event to see Stanford Gleeful with genuine shock, maybe even fear on his usually perfectly neutral, or angry, face.

“It appears to me you’re saying that the demon is not wearing the ring he was intended to. Care to explain to me how that could have happened?” The voice of the sorcerer did not reveal what he was thinking right now, which made Fiddleford nervous again. Telling the truth about the swapped documents would be suicide at this point. And he wasn’t even sure if he actually put the wrong ring back. Perhaps the switch had been made earlier in the plan and this would have happened even if he had not gone to grab the copy. “The rings are identical in looks, sir. They must have been mixed up somewhere during the preparations.” He said softly, glancing at the book for a second, swallowing nervously. From the corner of his eye, he saw Stanford take of his glove. Fiddleford knew what was coming; he’d try to take the ring off. The scientist had expected this and was very relieved he glued the pages that explained the consequences back together. The sorcerer would find that it was impossible to get rid of the silver triangle that sealed his fate. It was bound to him, just like he was bound to the demon. The next step Stanford took was also expected; he flipped the page of the book, only to find nothing else on the consequences of this mishap. Fiddleford prayed the sorcerer wouldn’t feel the stiffness of the double page and it appeared his prayers were heard because all the man did was glare. “It appears they have.” He spoke thoughtfully and the scientist shuddered at the concealed malevolence in Stanford’s voice. Whatever it was that the sorcerer was thinking, he didn’t see it end well for him. Fiddleford had tried his best to make it sound neutral and nobody’s fault, hoping it would slip through, but now he was convinced Stanford knew he was lying. That he knew that Fiddleford was aware he messed it up. He was already bracing himself for the repercussions when he heard the door slam shut. The scientist looked up, hardly believing his own eyes. He was alone. Stanford had left without another word.

Fiddleford exhaled and rubbed his temples, trying his hardest to calm down. He pulled it off. No pain, nothing but the fear. Even in the state the sorcerer was in right now, he could be terrifying, and it was something Fiddleford had to consider if he truly planned on following the path he had chosen. Although, now that he thought of it, there really was no way back now. The demon already knew whether he believed it or not and the scientist could only continue the dangerous route which would either lead to success or a very, very unpleasant end. Because Fiddleford did not believe he would live to see the end of this if it came crashing down before Stanford was in a position where he couldn’t do anything anymore.

For a second, the scientist wondered where the sorcerer had suddenly disappeared to, but then he realized: William. Stanford didn’t know the demon even knew something was amiss. For all the sorcerer knew Will was still blissfully unaware of the chaos and just sleeping peacefully in his well-decorated prison. Stanford was still working to get what he wanted: the power and control over a demon. And apparently, he had convinced Will that it was Fiddleford who wanted this. While he wasn’t wrong that the idea sounded tempting to hold that kind of power, it would have never crossed his mind if the sorcerer hadn’t informed him about the possibilities. Learning first-hand what Stanford was telling other people only strengthened Fiddleford’s belief that maybe it wasn’t even a bad thing that this mix-up had occurred. He shivered a little, glad his employer was out of the room. He wasn’t sure if the sorcerer could actually read his thoughts, but it happened all too often that he guessed exactly what the scientist was thinking about. All the more reason to keep working, bury potentially harmful thoughts in his work. But now what? Should he be doing more research on finding the solution for the problem? The original schedule would have him working on filing the results of the surgery, documenting the attributes of the blood and the eye. The eye would most likely never come and he wasn’t sure if testing the blood would have any use right now.

No, what Fiddleford needed was food, clean clothes and maybe a shower. Not necessarily in that order. He left the lab, locking it behind him. A habit he picked up for two reasons: one, it happened often that there was some sort of creature in there which should not be able to escape and two, he liked to think Stanford was less likely to go in there if he thought Fiddleford wasn’t there either. It probably didn’t work, now that he thought of it, but with that demon technically free to roam around, one could never be too sure. He didn’t want that thing in his lab unattended either. Muttering things to himself he dragged his worn-out body to the shower to clear his mind. He realized that everything was up to the demon now. He had planted a seed of doubt in the creature and now he had to wait and see if it sprouted. William had seemed very confused about this last night. Fiddleford had truly expected the demon would have believed his words, but he had underestimated the effect Stanford had on him. The scientist got concerned again, fearing the creature would cave and tell the sorcerer everything. But no, he would try to avoid upsetting Stanford even more. Or so Fiddleford hoped. Either way, he could not interfere. Stanford wasn’t one to waste time, so he was probably with the creature already.

After showering and a change of clothes, his reflection seemed less pale, less panicky. It was out of his hands, yes. And while it was crazy to think he had no influence on what was going to happen, it also made him feel calmer. Whatever it was, he couldn’t be responsible for it and that was a relief. He had played such a huge part in how the situation had boiled down over the last 24 hours that it was good to not be involved for a little while. A chance to truly step back and look from afar. A different angle might open the mind for new possibilities, wasn’t that one of the cornerstones of science in the first place? Finding new solutions, new theories and new, well, occurrences actually. Wasn’t this like a huge experiment? Perhaps a little riskier than he would have liked, but often great risks also promised great results. Fiddleford smiled. His feet had taken him to the kitchen where he helped himself to a decent breakfast. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate a proper meal. Probably yesterday morning before they had begun setting up the final pieces to welcome the demon. This meant he had not eaten much, if anything, for an entire day. No wonder he had been reacting like this. To hell with paralyzed with fear, he had just been hungry. No, let’s face the truth, he was terrified as well. The shaking could have been less if he had been eating right, but otherwise everything would have gone more or less the same. The scientist was still struggling to figure out what was real and what was a lie, but his fear for Stanford had been real. It occurred to him that his mind had dropped most titles for his employer. ‘Master, Professor, Sir’, those words had left his mind very quickly. Had he really been calling the sorcerer that? Why? Master of what? Professor of what? Who came up with that? Did he do that himself? His brain started running in circles again and he tried to focus on what he was doing.

At least it felt good to take care of himself for a change. With a fresh cup of coffee, Fiddleford left the kitchen, pondering where to go next. Fresh air might be a good idea, he had not been out of the house for a while. He buried himself in his work so much he often didn’t see the sun for weeks. No wonder it took so little to make his reflection look like a ghost to him. He took the cup with him, careful not to spill anything on his way out. While things may be changing and Fiddleford was trying to pull away from his deep-rooted fear, actively provoking anger was absolutely the wrong way to go. Luckily, he made it outside without any incidents. The scientist had to give it to his employer: the gardens were a masterpiece. While Fiddleford had never been very interested in the fine arts, even he could admire the harmony of colours and scents these flowers provided. Being surrounded by his work helped the scientist to stay focussed on his research, but this was a much more suitable environment to clear one’s mind and work out the next steps. Perhaps he should come here more often when he got stuck in his formulas, unable to find the structure in his own notes. It was possible it would even help him complete projects faster if he didn’t get stuck in his own thoughts all the time. He drank his coffee as he passed a flowerbed of white roses. He noticed some of them were freshly cut and frowned a little, trying to remember if he saw them around the Manor. Nothing came to mind and Fiddleford scowled again, realizing where they would have gone. He remembered what was on the nightstand beside a row of books. An empty vase. Stanford would have filled it by now, in an attempt to shroud his intentions even more, to overthrow any possible doubt the demon might still have in him, especially after what happened the day before. Fiddleford was glad he had spoken to the blue thing last night; otherwise the ring would no longer be on William’s finger.

The scientist finished his coffee and returned to the Manor, glancing over the garden one more time before stepping inside. He thought about getting another cup but decided against it and instead went straight back to his lab, keeping the cup with him for later refills. When he reached the door, he went for the key in his pocket before noticing the door was not only unlocked, but slightly ajar. He froze and stopped to listen if Stanford was going through his work, searching for a clue that the scientist had been lying to him before, but he heard nothing. With great caution he pushed open the door and stepped inside, fearing the sorcerer had already found proof and was now waiting for him in silence. A second later, the cup slipped through his fingers and shattered on the stone floor of his lab. There was someone in his lab alright, and he was sitting cross legged on the very table he had been strapped down on just a day earlier. In his hands, William was holding the notes Fiddleford had been writing for the past few days. It contained what he knew about the demon, the connection between the rings and a few thoughts he had about the future. Most of it was thoroughly encrypted, so he didn’t seem too concerned when he noticed Will had been looking at the pages where he had drawn the rings. The scientist instinctively closed the door of the lab behind him, even locked it again, despite the fact it meant he was trapped in one room with a demon at full capacity.

Carefully stepping away from the broken pieces of the cup, Fiddleford went to his desk, his eyes still on William. It took him a few minutes to get over the shock to the point he could actually produce words again. “Does Stanford know you’re here?” Was the first thing he asked, sinking down on his chair. Will nodded, looking up at the scientist. “He asked me to go here. He said there had been a misunderstanding before, but that you weren’t planning to hurt me anymore.” He said with that soft voice of his. The tone was strange, as if the demon was holding back tears or something. Fiddleford couldn’t really pinpoint it. The scientist frowned, not sure what this was about. Why would Stanford send the blue creature to his lab without warning him? He would have expected the sorcerer himself, to start working on freeing him from the ring, even though this was impossible without William’s ring. Speaking of said ring, it wasn’t on the finger of the demon anymore and suddenly the scientist got terrified Will had broken his promise and taken it off, handing it over to Stanford. “Did you tell him about last night? Is that why he took the ring from you?” Fiddleford asked, trying not to show his fear to the demon. He was relieved when Blue shook his head. “Of course not, I would never upset mister Stanford like that. He was already in distress and I did not want to make it worse. I asked him if he slept well, I just thought he may have had a nightmare after what happened yesterday.” Will explained reluctantly, looking down at his hands. “He insisted everything was alright, but that he was concerned there had been a miscommunication about the rings and I needed to give it to you so he could have it sorted out before it would hurt me. He insisted I would go here immediately after we spoke. You weren’t present when I got here, so I put it on your desk.” The demon added with a sad frown. Clearly giving it up was upsetting to him, and he did not like that he would lose this beautiful silver ring so soon after receiving it from Stanford. It felt a little bit like betrayal.

Fiddleford turned to his desk, finding the ring there, but when he reached out to pick it up, something stopped his fingers when he was a few centimetres away. He frowned for a second, then stopped a chuckle. Perhaps Blue wasn’t as naïve as he thought after all. “Did this happen to Stanford as well?” He asked after a few fruitless attempts to pick the ring up. Eventually he simply took an empty glass beaker and placed it upside down over the piece of jewellery. William nodded silently, brushing his fingers over the drawings of the rings in the notebook he was holding. “When it was on my finger, mister Stanford set his hands on mine, rubbed over it without any issue.” Will blushed. “But when he tried to take it off, it seemed stuck. He asked me to try and it slid right off. Once I had done this, he tried to remove his own, but his was stuck too. He asked me to try that too, but I could not remove the ring from his finger. Then he asked to give him mine, but he could not take it from me.” The demon looked up at the scientist, who crossed his arms, trying his best to keep his face from showing any of the glee he felt. Part of this glee was from seeing the demon upset. He wasn’t completely sure how much resentment he still felt, but it was enough to take pleasure in the pain the creature seemed to feel. The other part was because everything the demon told him confirmed his research. Stanford was bound to the ring, and apparently he had been trying to get rid of it already, albeit in a much less subtle way than he had expected. Even William seemed to understand this wasn’t fair on him. Perhaps in his distress, the sorcerer was overestimating how much the demon trusted him.

Fiddleford slid his thumb over his chin, getting lost in his thoughts again. He saw the emotions on William’s face and knew that at least part of the truth was seeping through the cocoon of manipulative charm and lies the creature had been wrapped in. It was up to the scientist to make a move again; the ball was back at his court and he would have to play. It would not be productive to tell Will everything right away, it might break him, drive him back into Stanford’s arms for comfort and cause him to destroy the power he held. But if Fiddleford didn’t explain anything else to him, it would also cause the cracks to close again and then the sorcerer would eventually be able to convince Will to break the spell. Then they would both be in deep, deep trouble because the scientist had realized right away that Stanford would not take kindly to having his status reduced like this. To hold a title like slave might very well the greatest insult ever to a man like Stanford Gleeful. He watched William look at him, or rather at his left hand. Fiddleford frowned and looked down at his hand as well. There was his own ring; a single circle in the same silver as the triangle one under the beaker. The scientist glanced back at the demon, trying to read the emotions in the other. He thought he saw a hint of envy, fear and concern. And odd combination he would have to get back at sooner or later. For now, they had other things to discuss.

He sat up straight, thinking about offering the demon the other chair, but preferred it if the being remained on the table. It gave the illusion the being was still in the position of a subject, even though Fiddleford had to take into account Blue was in a very different position than that; technically he was speaking to the master here. But William did not look like he would step up to that role at this point in time. He barely understood what chance he was given, let alone know what to do with it. Fiddleford would have to nudge the creature in the right direction again, paint the possibilities for them both. The scientist had to constantly remind himself this was better for both of them, not just himself. He did not want to turn into another version of Stanford, who took decisions that only benefited himself and often harmed others. Fiddleford did not want to be like that. Yes, what he was doing was meant to damage someone, but perhaps in the long run it would even be better for the sorcerer to be taken down a few notches. After all, this situation could partially be blamed on Stanford himself. Had he not been this strict about mistakes, Fiddleford would have simply explained to the sorcerer that the documents had been mixed up. Stanford would have switched the paper himself and none of this would have happened. But if Stanford was anything other than what he was, he probably would have never tried to enslave the demon in the first place. Damn it, this was the second time he tried to explain more to the demon, and he had gotten lost in his own thoughts again. The scientist looked up, now seeing a hint of curiosity in William’s weird eyes. How would it have been if he had been able to take out that eye without any trouble? What condition would the being in right now? How much more would Stanford have allowed to do to Blue? No, not again. Stanford had sent the demon to his lab very quickly and he had to assume the sorcerer could show up any minute now to start working on releasing him, even though this would prove to be impossible. Fiddleford had little time and Will needed to know a few things before it would be too late.

“You don’t want anything to happen to the ring.” He blurted out. William seemed startled by his sudden start but did appear to be listening. Apparently, the demon had realized Fiddleford may have been right the other night. “It won’t. You saw that neither of us could touch it. This won’t change if you’re not in the room with us. The ring is yours and yours alone. You hold the power over it.” Yes, it was blunt, but he was running out of time. William frowned a little bit. “I do not understand what you are saying.” The scientist rolled his eyes. The demon was so used to not have power over things in this household that even this small snippet of information was something that needed to sink in. He sighed. “You don’t want the ring damaged, right?” He tried it with a question. Will nodded and Fiddleford rubbed his forehead. “Then it won’t. One of the properties of the ring is that it gives you control over what happens to it. Not me, not Stanford, nobody can touch it when it’s not on your finger, nobody can take it from you. It belongs to you now, even when you don’t wear it. I mean, you can still feel the connection between you and Stanford, even if the ring is under the cup, right?” He leaned back again when William nodded once more. “Good. Then you understand that it is safe, no matter what, right?” The demon nodded a third time, defeated by this logic. Fiddleford nodded back, satisfied that it seemed he convinced the being he was right. Then Will looked up and frowned a little bit. “Can mister Stanford never remove his ring at all?” He asked, sounding concerned. The scientist shrugged. “As of now, no. He cannot. But you said he is wearing it to keep you safe, so why would that bother you?” He asked, frowning. This was a dangerous topic. If William decided now that it would be better to allow Stanford to take it off, he wasn’t sure how to convince the demon not to. But Blue only looked away. “He seemed so eager to take it off. Almost as if he regretted giving it to me. It made me wonder if it really is for my protection.” He seemed sad again. Fiddleford realized he wasn’t the only one whose vision was shattered since the incantation had been activated. The scientist had been under Stanford’s reign for years, so he had assumed it was much more severe to him than it was for the demon, but as he saw the being now it was very possible that the attention the sorcerer had given William had caused a much deeper reaction than the scientist had expected. A hint of guilt passed through him.

Perhaps it was better to switch to another subject. Something that would not cause either of them to constantly question every single thing that had happened since Stanford Gleeful had entered their existence. “I saw you were looking at my ring earlier.” Fiddleford spoke up, taking a deep breath. Things were getting more and more complicated for the both of them. The demon nodded thoughtfully. “It’s the same colour as mine. Did mister Stanford give it to you as well?” He asked. That hint of envy the scientist had seen in William’s eyes was also in his voice now and it confused him greatly. “Yes, he did. Not too long after I started working here actually.” Fiddleford subconsciously rubbed over the silver circle, wondering why the demon seemed to get jealous over it. After all, the ring Blue was gifted was more detailed. But then William opened his mouth again and the scientist felt his heart drop. “Does it do the same as mine does?” The demon asked and Fiddleford bit his lip. “I actually do not know if it does. I cannot sense incantations.” He admitted and immediately his thoughts started running wild again. Was it possible that he too had been secretly bound to the sorcerer all this time? Had he ever so much as attempted to leave the premises? Had he tried to take the ring off since he got it? He didn’t notice the demon staring at him with big eyes as he tried to get his thoughts about this in order. He honestly did not remember if he ever tried to take it off. But according to his book a slave could not wear another master ring. Did that mean that if he had indeed been a slave for years, albeit unknowingly, that spell was now broken because Stanford had activated a slave curse on himself? Was that the reason he was seeing things clearer now? Because Stanford was losing his grip on him in more ways than he thought. The idea was both exhilarating and unsettling, because it would mean he had less control over how he turned out than he thought. Was there a way to verify if he was being controlled? The answer came to him almost immediately: yes, there was. He could ask William if he could sense any sort of incantation on this ring. Or he could try to take it off. But that wouldn’t necessarily prove anything, since it was possible the spell was broken.

This time it wasn’t Stanford who pulled him out of his train of thoughts. It was the demon. “Why did you take my blood and where is it?” He asked and Fiddleford frowned at the boldness William was suddenly displaying. “You’re asking a lot of questions.” He said and watched the demon cringe. “I just want to understand.” Will answered and looked down, brushing his fingers over the drawing again. Clearly, he did not like giving it up. He had gotten attached to it rather quickly and Fiddleford had to supress a mental image of a magpie, collecting shiny things to take to his nest. William didn’t remind him of a magpie honestly. There was another animal in his mind when he looked at the demon, but it was very much irrelevant right now and since he was silently waiting for the sorcerer to show up and interrupt this conversation, he decided to answer the question in a way that would not accuse anyone of anything. He took the vial with blood from the shelf. “Here it is. Your blood has some very interesting properties I plan to study closely when I get the chance. You know, after we solved this small issue with that ring of yours.” He spoke with a bit of a chuckle. William frowned again, but the scientist didn’t know if this was because of his tone or the exact words. Fiddleford frowned too. If Stanford’s reign had come to an end and would be replaced by this demon’s, would he still have to watch every word to avoid getting in trouble? It appeared the demon was rather sensitive to the wrong words as well. In a way those two kind of fit together, both hyper-sensitive to words, and apparently both annoyingly curious about what he was doing down here in his lab.

Speaking of his lab, Fiddleford started to wonder what he would be doing down here from now on. He had been planning to handle the demon as a long-term project. Of course the eye surgery would have paused it for a few weeks so the being could recover, but after that he had hoped to get William back on the table a few more times, even if it was just to see how he would react to several of his earlier concoctions. But if that wasn’t going to happen, and he even started to wonder if he wanted it to happen at this point, what else would there to be? He could study the blood, but after that he would have to find new subjects. New creatures that roamed the area perhaps? He was very certain he would not try to summon another demon. He had seen first-hand how terribly wrong that could go and one demon on the premises was more than enough. Initially he would have even called it too much. A terrible but very fascinating idea came up in Fiddleford’s mind; he had never had a human subject before…. no. Too much, too soon. And way too cruel. He would not go there. Or would he? Had he not wondered what his inventions would do to a human before? Had he not wondered how long a mortal man would sleep when he inhaled the power drugs the scientist brewed up for the variety of creatures who met their fate between these four walls? He would not go into such a project with the intention to kill, but he was curious what the effects could be. What kind of impact he could have if he brought his inventions into the world?

William pulled him out of his train of thought again. The demon was looking at the notebook again. “I think I can check if your ring has a spell on it.” He said and Fiddleford chuckled a little. It appeared the demon was getting more at ease with him, otherwise he would not have offered this. It occurred to the scientist that before he had shown up in Will’s little sanctuary, the two had never had a conversation before. Everything had gone through Stanford and during the surgery neither had spoken a single word. While they both made a terrible first impression towards each other, it now appeared they were both not like that at all. Fiddleford held out his hand. Will raised his and his purple eye glowed a little. So did the ring.

**Crossing out**

The door to the lab opened, despite the fact Fiddleford was very sure he locked it. He and William both looked up, directly into a pair of brown eyes. Their reactions were quite similar. Both seemed shocked and slightly scared. But Stanford Gleeful did not show his true emotions. He simply stood there, taking in the scene in the lab. His eyes eventually landed on the demon on the lab table and he smiled. “It’s a beautiful day outside, William. I would hate to see you hide away in here all day and let the sunshine on my roses alone. Why don’t you take your book outside, to our spot? I’m sure it will be good for you.” He spoke thoughtfully, taking a step aside for the demon to be able to pass him by when he walked out. Of course, Will made sure to hand the notebook over to Fiddleford before leaving. The scientist and the sorcerer were left alone, and Stanford locked the door. “Why was he still here and reading your scribbles?” He asked his employee. Fiddleford shrugged. “I don’t know what goes on in the mind of that demon.” He answered, putting his notebook on a shelf, tucked away between a few others. When he looked back at the sorcerer, he was staring right into a glare again. The scientist tried to figure out why Stanford was angry again until he realized what he had just said. “He seemed rather upset about having to give up the ring.” He then said, keeping an eye on the expression of the sorcerer.

It seemed like those words concerned Stanford and Fiddleford bit the inside of his cheeks to keep his face straight. He did not dare to break the silence between them. He knew that whatever his employer was thinking, it would be a terrible to interrupt it. He could almost see the sorcerer form new plans to keep the demon from suspecting him, unaware he was far too late. Fiddleford thanked himself for heavily coding the information about the rings, otherwise he too had no idea what William would make of all this. Stanford straightened his back and glared at the scientist again. “It will be returned to him as soon as they are switched again. I will make sure he knows it was only for his own safety.” With that, Stanford closed the subject and turned his attention to the ring under the beaker on the desk. “He left it here in the end. Why did you give him your scribbles?” The sorcerer kept his eyes on the piece of jewellery, giving Fiddleford the chance to relax his face and answer the question. “I did not. I had left to make myself a cup of coffee. When I returned, he was sitting on the table with my notes.” The scientist clarified, turning his chair towards the desk as well. Both men were now staring at the source of everything wrong with the current situations. “Is that why you broke another one of my cups, Fiddleford? I am getting tired of you breaking my tableware whenever you don’t pay attention.” His tone was calm, but Fiddleford could hear the frustration and he had to admit the sorcerer had a point. It wasn’t the first time something caught him by surprise and caused him to drop something from his hands. “I’m sorry. I will have it replaced as soon as possible.” He answered after a short silence.

“Excellent, then there is no need for further delay.” Stanford reached out to remove the beaker. Fiddleford could see the sorcerer had to work to actually reach the glass and he made a mental note that apparently the safe area around the master ring was different, depending on who reached out for it. Perhaps if William gave permission, the scientist would able to pick it up after all. Stanford wouldn’t. So much was clear to him already. But his employer had taken the beaker away now. He leaned back in his chair again and a thoughtful look appeared on his face. “Fiddleford, pick it up.” He said. The scientist obeyed, knowing what was coming. His fingers stopped at those same few centimetres distance as last time he tried, when he was alone with the demon. “I can’t, sir. I cannot get any closer to it than this.” He said calmly, retracting his hand. Stanford seemed satisfied with that result, although Fiddleford didn’t really understand why that was. It would be much more complicated to remove the incantation if neither of them could actually touch the object it was attached to. “Very well. Now listen carefully. The first priority is to remove the incantation. If absolutely necessary, we will destroy the rings altogether and start over with a new set of them. I would like to avoid this, as it would mean a waste of many resources, let alone a big step back in terms of subduing the demon once and for all. Do you understand?” He gave his employee a stern look and Fiddleford nodded silently. In his head it all boiled down to one single order: get me out of this situation by any means. He tried to imagine how this would have been if the scientist had not been so well-informed about the situation. Would he have hoped to work it out, or would he fear the consequences once he succeeded? Most likely a bit of both. But the situation was not like that. Fiddleford knew they wouldn’t succeed. Stanford had done his job too well; the spell was airtight and there was only one who could restore Stanford’s position. And that would be at the expense of the demon’s power, freedom, health and almost everything else. The scientist didn’t expect William would give in to it. Not anymore.

But he wouldn’t tell the sorcerer any of that. Instead they hit the books. Together, as Fiddleford had hoped would happen once the demon was reduced to an experiment. While that had not been accomplished yet, he still got what he wanted, sort of. Stanford was only here because he was desperate. There was simply no other word for it. He knew that while he was bound to the demon through the incantation he had activated himself, he needed someone who wasn’t restricted. This made the scientist hopeful he had not been enslaved himself. Of course, it was possible Stanford had simply deactivated the restrictions on Fiddleford for now, or at least thought he did. Even if it were possible to undo the damage at this point, it would never go back to the way it was. Not now the foundations of Stanford’s world were slowly crumbling away. The scientist buried himself in his books, reading page after page about the properties of silver, but his mind was occupied with other issues, most of them about how this would continue. How long it would take before the sorcerer saw that the demon was the only one who could set him free? How long before he would try to convince William? And how long before the once so powerful wielder of power would break? What would it take to turn the small cracks in the sorcerer’s mask into gaps, eventually shattering the shell? And what would it bring to light? What would Stanford Gleeful turn into if he wasn’t what Fiddleford knew him as anymore?

It was strange to see the sorcerer sit in the lab with him. Focussed on the research they had done in the months before finalizing Stanford’s plan. Even though Fiddleford had already done a great deal of the work beforehand, they still had tons more to search through, especially when the sorcerer left for a few minutes and returned with his own work. He did not show it to the scientist, but went through them himself. Fiddleford noticed some of the pages had recently been turned with more force than necessary. Clearly Stanford had been searching for answers yesterday as well, but had been left empty-handed. The scientist frowned again, trying to focus. What were they hoping to find? A loophole? A counter spell? If that was the case then Fiddleford’s work was mostly redundant. He had been focussed on the scientific and logistic side of this all, and most of that had already been covered in his panicked search of the other day. All that was left for him to do was find ways to destroy the ring if this was necessary. Stanford called it a last resort, but the scientist didn’t know what else to do. He needed to stay busy or the sorcerer might start to think he wasn’t as keen on breaking this incantation as he should be. So he searched through his books until he found the right one, trying to ignore his inner voice, telling him to explain Stanford there was no way.

A piece of paper fell out of his book, landing on the silver triangle. Both men look at it and drew the same conclusion: neither of them could actually touch the ring directly, but perhaps with a pair of tweezers, they could actually move the piece of jewellery. Fiddleford realized the sorcerer probably saw even more opportunities, to undo the incantation or reverse it maybe. He didn’t think it was possible. The book had clearly stated that the slave had to be released. But the words came as expected. “Fiddleford, make yourself useful and move the ring to where this all started, along with the documents, and then clean this place up. It appears your inability to keep this place tidy has provided the solution. I will be reversing the incantation and then it is finally time to make things right. I sincerely hope you have not wasted any of the supplies necessary for the procedure.” He got up from his chair, picking up one of his books. Fiddleford didn’t recognize it, but he assumed it was of the spell books Stanford kept in his private collection. Now was not the time to ponder over it. He simply grabbed a pair of tweezers, the two halves of the original incantation and returned them to that one room. When he returned to his lab, Stanford had left already. The scientist took a deep breath and started wiping up the broken pieces of his coffee cup. He didn’t know what the sorcerer would do when he found out he had no control over the spell anymore, but perhaps it would be better to lock the door to his lab again. Although that had not worked all too well last time. His employer had the key of course, and wouldn’t let himself be stopped by something as simple as a lock. Fiddleford realized it was out of his hands again. He didn’t have enough knowledge of magic to be of much use for the sorcerer if this fell through, and he couldn’t do what he was skilled in because Stanford was still at risk of hurting himself. His thoughts went back to the demon, how long had the creature been reading through his notes? Most of the things he had written weren’t very nice towards the being. Everything that could prove he no longer truly posed a risk had been encrypted thoroughly. After all, he didn’t want Stanford to know he had been considering other options

He couldn’t know William was well-versed in most coded languages. That he loved the puzzles they provided. The Dreamscape was a world where logic didn’t exist and Chaos ran wild. Codes and cryptos were part of this like flowers seemed to be part of the human world: fun to look at, most of them elegant and beautiful but with a deeper meaning once they were studied. While Blue had picked up the notes because his eye fell on an image of himself in his dream form, the codes had caught his interest and it did not take him all that long to read the pages. It told him what had really happened when mister Stanford put the ring on his finger. It explained why things had been feeling strange ever since he had succumbed to the substance on that piece of fabric and it finally clarified why mister Stanford seemed so angry. And William? He had to think everything through, somewhere safe and alone. Usually he would share his concerns with the sorcerer, but after everything he read, he understood it was impossible to do so right now. Instead, Will took Stanford’s suggestion and went to his room to pick a book from his nightstand. His hand brushed over the soft petals of the flowers the sorcerer brought him that morning. It caused them to spread their sweet scent a little more and for a second, the demon lost his train of thoughts completely. Instead his head filled with memories of the past few months. They were overwhelming and undermined everything Fiddleford tried to tell him. Not once had Stanford been threatening to Will, never had he been anything but friendly, charming and even caring.

The demon found himself sitting on his bed once he managed to come to his senses. A drop fell on his hand and he touched his cheek, surprised to find it was wet. Had he been crying? It appeared so and with a deep sigh, William wiped the tears away. He rubbed over the spot where his ring was, frowning as the image of the pages in Fiddleford’s notebook came back into his mind. The tone of words the scientist used reminded him of the conversation they had last night and again this morning. The man spoke very different than Stanford did, very direct and rude. But Blue finally realized what he missed in Fiddleford, when compared to mister Stanford. That hint of mystery. The sorcerer always had something mysterious about him, which interested William so much. Fiddleford didn’t have that. The demon didn’t think the scientist always told him the truth, not at all. But his words were blunt and unequivocal. And in a way, this was a relief. The demon sighed again, getting up from his bed and picking a random book before leaving his room. The scent of the roses was still there and didn’t help him to sort everything out. A sad look appeared in his eyes, he knew that whatever the outcome would be, it wouldn’t feel like it used to ever again. No matter what decision he made, they would not go back to their old ways. None of them could go back, not after everything that happened.

William reached the front door and stepped outside, turning his face to the warm rays of the sun. What time was it? He didn’t know exactly, but he guessed it was late in the morning, meaning it had only been a day since he felt that familiar tug of being summoned. Strange, usually time passed really quickly when he was at the Manor, but this time a day felt like an eternity. Perhaps because everything was so different this time. By no means did he regret coming back, but he did regret what happened after he answered mister Stanford’s call. William’s feet lead him to his favourite spot: that seat he has also seen in his dream last night. This time he would be sitting on his own, without someone to talk to about his experiences. He thought about stepping into the Dreamscape for a while, but the chaos of that place would not be helpful if he tried to get his thoughts in order, even if he found the most peaceful dream ever. Luckily, the garden was a quiet enough place and the demon stared in the distance for a while, his thoughts alternating between the many wonderful moments of him and Stanford and the lines of text in the notes. Stanford’s smile versus the look in his eyes that morning. And the rings. Those two silver circles with their triangles. He sighed and covered his purple eye with his hand, trying to imagine what it would be like. To lose half of his sight, to give up his power, his access to his home realm. The thought scared him and he lowered his hand.

William closed his eyes, focussing on what was next for him to do. He couldn’t give it up, it wasn’t safe. Whether it was Fiddleford on his own account or on Stanford’s order, giving up the ring and the connection it gave him with the sorcerer would simply mean sacrificing too much for the demon. There was simply no way he could do it, not like this. But that meant Stanford would continue to wear the ring. It would give William a kind of power he had not experienced before and he had no idea what to with it. The idea of being in control scared him almost as much as when he thought Fiddleford had come to his room to continue what he started in the lab. ‘The master ring,’ that’s what the scientist called it in his notebook. Master William? It sounded so strange, wrong even. He was just William Cipher, Will for most people, or Blue. But master? No, he didn’t want to be called that, whether he kept the ring or not. And to call mister Stanford slave sounded even worse. The thought of himself becoming just that flared up his anger for a second. In that short moment he felt so betrayed that he scared himself. A lot about this situation seemed to make him afraid. And who could blame him for that?

Will realized there was another option. Something he had not used for so long it almost slipped his mind. He looked down and his right hand became engulfed in flames for a second. A deal, he could make a deal with mister Stanford. Perhaps, if he played it right it could keep him safe without needing to keep the incantation on the ring. Perhaps he could keep it then, without the sorcerer’s anger about it. For this, he would have to think about the conditions of the deal. What would he be willing to give up for mister Stanford, and what did he want to keep? Will would give up his freedom, that part was hardly the issue. He wouldn’t mind staying at the Manor forever, especially if he could get the mister Stanford back from before the last summoning. Blue would prefer to keep control over his own powers, but he could still assist the sorcerer with them. He sighed and looked at the ground, doubting it would be enough to convince mister Stanford to agree with this instead of the much more constricting incantation on the rings. He frowned again, turning his head to the sky, trying to accept the only outcome that would keep him from being hurt irreversibly. The only way he wouldn’t have to give something up he really did not want to lose. But also the way that would bring a lot of anger, at least at first. Perhaps they would all get used to it, and they would actually have a pleasant life in the end.

Because William Cipher had decided to keep the ring. He wouldn’t break the spell, at least not until he was completely sure it would be safe for him. Only when he had definite proof it would not hurt him, he would end this unfortunate connection. It wasn’t ideal, not by a long shot, but it was the choice he made. His heartbeat was twice as fast as it was before the decision became clear to him. The short-term consequences would not be pretty, but he had hopes for the future. After all, it didn’t mean all that much had to change. He would still stay at the Manor and would even be happy to work for mister Stanford, just not in the way the sorcerer had intended. Will got up from the seat, ready to go to the man and explain why he made this decision and how it wouldn’t be a bad thing in the end. How it may even be beneficial. But blue remembered that while he had addressed the issue around the safety of them both, there were other factors at play and he sunk back down, burying his face into his hands. The other restrictions of the ring. He almost forgot, so focussed on his own safety and freedom that he forgot to consider what else it meant.

Mister Stanford couldn’t leave the manor. Will liked that idea because it meant he wouldn’t be left alone with Fiddleford, whom he still did not like and because it meant he would not be parted from the sorcerer for so long. But it also meant mister Stanford could not leave for business anymore, which would potentially be damaging for his work. Will groaned softly, trying to work out how to limit this damage. Perhaps the sorcerer could invite his partners over to the manor instead of leaving to travel to them? Or perhaps, and Will shivered at the idea alone, he could go to represent the boss? He could learn how everything worked and then go in Stanford’s place. That would give the sorcerer time to calm down, to not worry about work for a little while, because William would take care of it. The demon smiled, thinking it would give Stanford time to tend to his gardens. They were huge and Blue had trouble comprehending how they were being maintained in the first place. What else did he have to address? Oh, the powers. Mister Stanford’s powers were tied to his ring now as well. William would not dare to take away the sorcerer’s powers. Unless absolutely necessary.

Blue tensed up at that last thought, his head shot up and he looked around to make sure nobody was there to read his mind or something. Absolutely necessary? No, he just wouldn’t do that. Or would he? William knew powers. He knew how they could consume someone, corrupt someone and turn them into a version of themselves they couldn’t come back from. He had seen it before after all. Perhaps mister Stanford had already been tainted slightly; enslaving someone could hardly be considered good. But was it enough to actually consider such a step? To take away the powers of a sorcerer as strong as Stanford? Maybe that was exactly the reason why he should do it, before it really started to consume the man. Or at least reduce it a little bit.

One thought became clear as day for the blue demon. There was no way Stanford Gleeful would agree with anything that involved not having the autonomy over his powers. He had seen the sorcerer work with his abilities, had witnessed how much the man could do. And most importantly, Will had seen the look on the man’s face when he was working with them. He knew how much pride Stanford took in his powers. Blue knew it would have taken the sorcerer years to master the art of magic the way he did. William was a demon, his powers came to him naturally. To him it had been no different than learning how to walk, but for a human, magic wasn’t a natural thing. Most people didn’t even have the necessary aura to ever be capable of wielding powers at all. To master them at such a level, at such a relatively young age was something Stanford was rightfully proud of. For Will to even consider taking them away was a great insult for this accomplishment and the demon knew that mister Stanford did not like being insulted at all. He got up again and started walking past the flowerbeds, trying to find a way around all this. The thought popped into his head that by taking William’s eye, Stanford would have gained more powers without actually earning them, but he pushed that thought away. It was nothing but slander and that was not what he was trying to do. He was simply trying to find a way to make this bearable for everyone. For himself, for Stanford and even for Fiddleford. Yes, the scientist. It did not feel right to let that man take the heat any more than the demon would take it himself. After all, the mix-up had been an accident, nobody’s fault. And nobody should be punished for an accident, right? The thought of taking Stanford’s powers came up in his head again, even though he tried to push it away. When Will passed a bed of red roses, he thought about the drop of blood in mister Stanford’s neck. He thought about the vial of his own blood that was in Fiddleford’s possession. He thought about his fear when he was tied down on that lab table. And he realized he didn’t want to feel that way again. He wanted his ring back. And perhaps it was time to get it back.

Will turned towards the house and took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. He just wanted his ring back for now. He would explain to mister Stanford he knew the consequences of the connection. He realized the sorcerer was still unaware the demon knew about the one-way street effect on the rings. Actually, he didn’t even know Will knew there was a spell on it at all. All Stanford told him was that there had been a misunderstanding about the rings and that it might hurt him if it wasn’t sorted out. Now Blue knew better and he was still trying to figure out what it was that lead to all of this, but one thing he did know. The ring wouldn’t hurt him and there was no misunderstanding anymore. So he returned to the manor, struggling to keep his emotions under control. It was hard enough to comprehend when he was calm, but if he got all agitated like both men seemed to be, he doubted he would make rational decisions at all.

With a sigh, he reached the door to the lab and knocked politely, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was the men were working on. Fiddleford opened the door. William saw the scientist was cleaning up the broken cup and he was alone in the lab. The demon hesitated, but when his eyes went over the desk, he saw his ring was no longer there at all. “Where’s mister Stanford?” He asked carefully, fearing the answer already. Fiddleford chuckled, sounding a little bit too happy when he answered. “He asked me to take your ring to the room where he put it on your finger. He thinks he found a way around the incantation I believe.” William widened his eyes and immediately turned to run upstairs. He didn’t know what mister Stanford was planning to do, but it wouldn’t work and who knows what kind of damage it would do to the sorcerer.

He reached the room right on time to hear the last lines of an incantation. For once he didn’t hesitate or be polite but just opened the door, his blue and purple eye taking in the scene in the room. He saw Stanford, his back towards the door, in nearly the exact same position as the other day when Will had appeared. The difference was the intense blue light coming from something in front of the sorcerer. The demon knew it had to be the spell, the power the man was trying to unleash on the piece of jewellery to end the incantation that limited him so much. With this much power behind it, who was to say it wouldn’t blow up in his face? There was no time, no chance to go about this quietly.

Will’s hand shot up, reaching out to the sorcerer, even though he was still several steps away. “Mister Stanford, stop!” His voice was loud, louder than expected in the silence of the room. The blue light reached its peak at the same time as Blue spoke those words. The result was immediate and explosive. Stanford lost control over the power. The blue ball of energy exploded, unleashing a shockwave that slammed both of them into a wall. Will slid down, conscious but dazed. The ring was thrown into the air and landed next to him. He put it back on his finger and looked around while snippets of scorched paper rained down on him. He soon found the sorcerer, out cold and covered in remnants of the spell. It looked a little bit like glitter and a particularly big snippet had landed on his ungloved left hand.


	3. Beyond the physical world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stanford's attempt to rid himself of this limiting incantation, he finds himself in his office? Or does he. He soon comes to know that it is still not as he thought and only now will he find out just how much has happened since William accepted his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and 6. No direct Fiddleford, only mentions of him.

**Lines between the worlds**

Stanford Gleeful found himself in his office, at his desk. A smile passed his lips as he stretched his hands to the familiarity of his books. The worn-down leather bindings were evidence of his extensive studying, but also of the age of the words written on the yellow pages. He knew the lines by heart but could not help rereading the words that had ignited the spark of magic in him. The sorcerer recalled the first time his fingers went over the old ink and he felt the sensation, the tingling is his fingers, all twelve of them. These days he hardly took the time to take in that feeling of power, control and magic in his veins whenever he called upon his unusual abilities. Only when he studied something new, he was aware of the growing power. Today, he felt nothing as his eyes went over the elegant handwriting of the old sorcerers. Stanford frowned and looked at his hands. His gaze fell on the ring on his left hand and his recent memories came crashing through the illusion; the demon, the binding spell, the fading out, the needle prick… Fiddleford. And then that blood curdling realization of what had happened, what he had done to himself.

And then what had happened after. His search for a way to undo the damage. His books had failed him for the first time and his employee had proven to be virtually useless when it came to magic. He had known that for longer and it hardly surprised him, but it had still been a disappointment. But wait, he found a way to counter the spell. To return the rings to the room where they were activated, and then to reverse the effects by overloading the capacity of the master ring. By pumping in so much raw power that it would see that he could not be tamed. That he was the master and there was no one who could subdue him, not a human, not a demon, no one. He remembered finishing the necessary incantation, remembered the ball of energy in his hand. So why was the ring still there and how did he get to his office? Something, or rather someone had interrupted him during the ritual that should have freed him. The energy he summoned to break through his own spell had slipped his control. He remembered the flash as the thing exploded. Then nothing until he had found himself in here. His gaze darkened into a glare. Stanford didn’t like it when he did not understand things and it had happened all too often lately. And then he heard a knock on his door.

The sorcerer hesitated for a second. He had shown his distress too much already and he had feared even William may have been suspecting something. But refusing to answer now would only enhance this effect. And thus, he took a deep breath, forced himself to relax, sit straight and simply fold his hands on his desk. “What is it, Fiddleford?” He then asked, suspecting it was the scientist who wanted something from him. His assistant was useful, but Stanford had preferred someone who would not disturb him this often. The scientist was good at what he did, which was frankly the only reason he was still around. It occurred to the sorcerer that if the demon had bent to his will, like he was supposed to, Fiddleford may have lost at least part of his usefulness. Under the current circumstances however, it was best to keep the man around. No matter how much he disliked the idea of actually needing the scientist, he knew it was vital there was someone in the manor who wasn’t bound to the demon. Even if it was someone who had no knowledge of magic at all. Besides, there was still the demon’s eyeball that needed to be extracted as soon as he found a way to avoid losing his own sight.

While Stanford kept this in mind to stay calm and even nice towards Fiddleford, the door opened. Instead of the usually very nervous scientist, the one entering was much smaller. And also, not walking. A blue triangle floated into the room. It was wearing a top hat and a bowtie, and the sorcerer recognized it immediately: William Cipher in his original form. Stanford was genuinely surprised to see him like this. The demon hardly ever appeared in this form. He seemed to prefer a human form over his triangular shape. Frankly, the sorcerer preferred that as well. It was much more effective to charm him when he was in human form, especially because it always seemed like the demon was subjected to human reactions when taking that form. For that reason, it took almost no effort to smile when William’s form shifted. But the look wasn’t exactly what the sorcerer knew from his usual interactions with the demon. Instead of the pristine white suit he had grown used to, William was wearing a blue… how to describe it? Robe. Or a long overcoat, he wasn’t completely sure. With it a white fabric belt, decorated with triangles. Underneath, he noticed the demon was still mostly dressed in white. The boots that completed the look were blue again. Stanford was aware that this was a much more elaborate look than William ever displayed before and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Where did this come from? When did the demon transform like this? When did he go from the humble and modest being to this… entity?

The smile on Blue’s face was as kind as ever and did not show any sort of scheme or excessive pride while he closed the door and sat down on the other chair, his hands folded on his lap and his eyes on the sorcerer in front of him. Both eyes. While the triangular form only had one, right now Stanford was looking into both of them. Still mismatched and still very much in their sockets. The man closed his own eyes for a second and sighed. “I wasn’t expecting you, William. I had assumed you would be outside to enjoy the sun, as I had suggested.” He kept his voice calm. Fiddleford had informed him the demon was upset with how it all unfolded, and it was vital to keep the being happy and, most importantly, unaware of the real damage that had been done. He still saw chances to turn it around. All he had to do was keep Blue around, but away from the truth. Nothing indicated it wouldn’t work. Except maybe something in that look. “Darling, why are you not answering me?” A sharp undertone sneaked into his voice and William seemed to tense up for a second. Then the demon finally opened his mouth. “That was two day ago mister Stanford.” His voice was as soft as ever. It appeared the appearance was the only thing that changed. It would have calmed the sorcerer down, had it not been for the actual words Will had uttered.

“What do you mean two days ago?” Stanford narrowed his eyes again and the demon looked at his hands. His ring wasn’t present. That made sense, the sorcerer had asked him to take it to Fiddleford after all. But something told him that wasn’t the reason William wasn’t wearing it. “You asked me to take my ring to Fiddleford. I did and when you came to the lab you told me to go outside. Two days ago.” Blue spoke, keeping his gaze down. “Darling I would prefer it if you looked at me while you speak.” Stanford forced himself to stay calm and patient, while his brain was processing this information. “If that was two days ago, may I ask you why in my eyes, only moments passed? And be precise. I do not like it when you are being evasive.” William cringed and bit his lip, visibly struggling to find the right words. The sorcerer grew concerned this was more than just the demon having trouble with human things. Will was hiding something from him. Something that would prove to be much more damaging than he thought. “I…” Blue spoke up, but then stopped again. His forehead wrinkled in thought and his form shimmered for a second, almost as if he wanted to change back into that triangle shape and float away. Stanford glanced at the door, watching the lock. He wanted to get up and lock the door but did not want to make the being panic. Not right now. Later, when Blue was properly bound, it might be interesting to see the demon freak out. While he pondered over this, the lock slowly and silently turned, causing his lips to curl into a grin. That lack of feeling he got from the book had been coincidence. His powers still worked and that meant he still had the upper hand after all.

“You returned to the room where I answered your call.” William spoke again, raising his head to look at the sorcerer, who managed to turn his grin into a friendly smile right on time. “There you conjured up a great deal of your power.” He continued but Stanford interrupted him this time. “Yes, William. I am aware of what I did. I had to make sure you were safe, yes?” He sighed deeply. “But continue, as you have not yet explained your earlier statement.” The demon sighed too. “I have to admit I entered the room while you were doing so. I was afraid you would get hurt and I called out. The power blew up.” He spoke, softer now and with a different undertone in his voice. It wasn’t fear, or regret. At least not in the way Stanford would have expected. “So, you interrupted me while I was working. And it blew up.” He stated, interlacing his fingers and staring the demon down. His gaze more intense than usual as he had trouble staying calm now. “It did. We both hit the wall. I fell down, but I did not fade. Not like when Fiddleford made me inhale that substance. I did feel dazed.” William spoke thoughtfully. “You faded. I could not wake you up. You were injured.”

Stanford narrowed his eyes again. “You mean I lost consciousness.” His voice straining to maintain that calm tone. The demon nodded silently. “How bad was I injured?” A sharp question. The sorcerer did not like holes in his memories any more than he liked this situation. Ever since that ring had activated it seemed like he was losing his grip on things. Fiddleford, William, his powers, everything. He did not appreciate it at all and the sooner he had full knowledge again the better. “Two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder.” The answer came fast. The demon blurted out the words as if he wanted them gone as much as the sorcerer. “But everything should be healed now. I brought you back to your bedroom immediately.” William assured Stanford, who wasn’t convinced just yet. “Are you sure you did not take me to my office, considering that is where we are right now?” His comment was more a statement than a question, but Will shook his head. “No, I took you to your bedroom. Which is where you still are.” The sorcerer was slowly getting frustrated but managed a smile. “We all make mistakes, William. It does not matter. After the explosion, do you happen to know where your ring went? I do not see it on your hand. Or did you take it back to Fiddleford?” He went for a lighter tone and the demon perked up at the change of subject. “Actually no, I put it back on my finger so it wouldn’t get lost. It just doesn’t appear in the Dreamscape.”

Those words seemed to cause a more unfiltered reaction from the sorcerer. He sat back in his chair with a glare that made Will swallow nervously. Clearly, he had hoped this news wouldn’t cause this kind of reaction, but Stanford was still human and there was a limit to the amount of shocks he could go through in such a short time. Apparently that short time had been a span of four days, two of which he missed due to the explosion of his own powers. He could hear the voice of the demon in his head now, shouting at him, telling him to stop. He recalled the feeling in his fingers when the ball of raw magic had escaped his grasp. “William, what have you done?” His voice no more than a whisper now. Fiddleford would have recognized it as rage, but Stanford had not shown this much anger in front of the demon yet, so Blue wouldn’t know the extent of danger he was in. Or would be. Right now, they were on Will’s territory. The sorcerer knew very well that the being was almost unlimited in this world. But his personality had seemingly remained unchanged and that meant Stanford still had his voice to fight back, to invoke fear and to put this situation to his hand as usual. After all he had not been born with his powers and there had been a time where his brain and his words were all he had. He could, and would, use them again.

William straightened his back. His eyes flashed and for a second, Stanford could have sworn the purple one went solid white. Then the moment was over, and Will’s eyes were back to the way they always were. Except maybe a hint of a fire the sorcerer had not seen before. “I did what I had to do to stop you from getting hurt, mister Stanford. But I was too late, and it still blew up. I should have stopped to think but I was afraid it would do even more damage if I had. I’m sorry.” There was a slight tremble in the voice of the demon, but the sorcerer wasn’t completely sure if it was because Will was upset or out of fear. He took a deep breath. “You did what you had to do? You only called out. What was it exactly that you were hoping to achieve by calling out to me? Especially because I was standing only a few steps away. No need to speak loudly.” He chose his words with great care. He needed to know. Something was dawning on him and he cursed internally for allowing it to slip his awareness for so long. He had been occupied with the primary issue and it had caused him to treat the rest of the situation with less care than he usually did. Evidently something had transpired outside his knowledge. Perhaps he had not clarified to the demon how much he disliked it when someone did not inform him of something. Fiddleford knew better than to go behind his back. The scientist knew the consequences of such a thoughtless, foolish act. But William, perhaps he had been too kind to the demon. Perhaps he had neglected to show Blue how important it was to always tell him what was going on.

The demon in question didn’t seem willing to answer Stanford’s question. Instead he stared at the silver triangle around the sorcerer’s finger. It appeared the being had gotten lost in thought, something Stanford was familiar with. Fiddleford had the same habit, not answering in the middle of a conversation because of his own thoughts. It was quite the bothersome occurrence and the sorcerer did not appreciate the prospect of having to deal with two of those personalities in the house. Fiddleford was far beyond hope, so much was clear to him already, but William was still impressionable and could be forced to give up this habit. But gently. After all, he couldn’t use the force he was hoping to have access to. He was about to ask the demon again when William looked up again. He spoke up, but the words were no answer to the question. However, they answered many other questions that Stanford had but did not want to ask because he did not want the demon to know the truth about the situation. But the words made any precaution redundant and it caused every muscle in the sorcerer’s body to tense up. “I know what the rings do, mister Stanford.”

He had suspected it already. When he went to wake the demon up the morning after the binding spell had been completed, he had already seen a confusion in those eyes. He had written it off as concern over how he could have been hurt by the rings, but now Stanford wondered if William had already been aware of things at that time. If so, there was a good chance he would have to start all over again, to win the being’s trust. To put any doubts back to sleep and to lure the demon into a sense of safety. “Care to elaborate on that statement, darling? I would hate to misunderstand you.” His words hid his feelings, but the sorcerer was aware of a sensation he had not felt in a very long time: fear. He was growing scared of what the future would bring. If the demon knew he had practically given William full control over his life, and more importantly, if he knew it should have been the other way around, he could be facing a fate he did not want to meet. If he assumed Blue truly knew everything, then the best-case scenario would be if William simply left. Yes, he would lose a very powerful being and he would have to reconsider many of his plans, but at least he would not have to fear being controlled. And yet, somehow Stanford knew he wouldn’t be so lucky. Otherwise the being wouldn’t have taken the time to visit him in the Dreamscape.

“I know the rings bind you to me in a way you never intended. I know you cannot take it off until I undo the incantation. And I know I can’t do that.” Those last words were spoken with barely concealed pain in his voice. Slowly, with very controlled moves, the sorcerer unfolded his hands and flexed his fingers, looking at the piece of jewellery that sealed his fate. One mistake had been enough, regardless of who was responsible for it. Although he was still very sure that Fiddleford had done something that had caused this mess. “Why wouldn’t you be able to do that, William? I am sure my books will provide you with all the necessary steps.” He chose to ignore the pain in the demon. Perhaps he could address it later, if Will didn’t explain his emotions himself. The being sighed. “Because at this point it is the only thing that protects me from losing my eye and my powers with it.” He answered and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know if it is Fiddleford’s idea, or yours. But I found his notes and I know it had been planned to make me fade. To steal my blood and to take away my connection to my home realm. To cut me off.” His voice was muffled by his hands, but it took Stanford a while to get up and comfort the demon. First, he had to consciously relax his muscles and allow himself a second to smile because apparently, despite everything William still believed the sorcerer only meant well. Or at least he wasn’t aware of the extent of his influence on Fiddleford and the plans that were going on around the manor. And as long as that belief was still present, nothing was lost. All he needed was some time and careful consideration of the next moves. Yes, he was in a position he despised, but he was not done playing. His cards were bad, but if he played them right, he could still win the game. So, Stanford got up and gently pulled Will’s hands away. “Darling, I understand you’re scared, but I can assure you that Fiddleford will not try any of that again. He knows I did not appreciate his actions the first time and I certainly do not condone a repeat of past mistakes, do you understand?”

The demon nodded and sighed deeply. Fiddleford had been right; William was upset over the situation. A distraction could help improve Blue’s mood and push him back into that state of ignorance. To shield his eyes from the truth once again. Now that the sorcerer was finally being filled in with what happened, he was starting to see how far the demon had drifted from that state. It concerned him greatly and he had to accept the fact it would not be fixed in one day. It had taken him months to get William to a state where it was safe enough to attempt a permanent binding and Stanford could only assume it could very well take just as long to get the demon to agree to undo it. And after that? He had to think of a way to explain the eye removal. Blaming Fiddleford again wasn’t a bad idea and it could very well give him the excuse he needed to get rid of the scientist altogether. After the severe mistakes that man made in the past few days, it would only be justified to put an end to it. But only after the order was restored and for that he needed a few things: an update of his current state and a distracted demon.

“I see you are still concerned with your safety. Once I find the chance, I will make sure it will be dealt with accordingly.” He had set his hand under William’s chin now to lift his head and look him in the eyes. The sorcerer immediately saw that familiar, slightly confused and dreamy look on the demon’s face. No doubt Blue was still very much within reach. “But before that, I have to make sure I understand something.” He let his fingers slide away until he was no longer touching Will and the hint of sadness this brought into Will’s eyes made him supress a smile. “You spoke to me about how the power blew up after you called out. I asked you why you called out, what your intentions were, and you did not yet answer me. I would like you to change that.” He kept his tone neutral now, not wanting to trigger any other reaction than honesty. He needed to know the damage, to know what part of his abilities he could still count on once they would return to the human world. That was another thing he would have to address, but it might as well be part of the distraction. For now, he just needed that clarification.

William closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. “My intention was to stop the power from being unleashed. I took them, to protect you. I had expected them to die down once I had done so but it did not have that effect.” He answered and Stanford sat down again, leaning back to think about this. So it was true. Even in the Dreamscape, he had felt it. They were gone. “How much did you take, William?” He didn’t look at the demon but kept his gaze on the painting on wall across the room. He didn’t trust himself to completely hide his emotions right now. It was bad enough he couldn’t use his abilities against Blue, but to not have access to them at all was one step further. A step he had hoped he would be spared from. Luck was not on his side right now, but if he was completely honest with himself, he had had more luck than he deserved. “Not all of it. When I brought you to your room, I saw from the window that something happened to your beautiful flowers. They seemed to wither, and I thought that was such a shame and it had nothing to do with what had intended. It took me a while to figure it out, but I returned those powers.” Stanford smiled. Good to see William still cared for him, even if it was less than he had hoped. The gardens were a masterpiece he worked on for years, long before the demon even came up in his thoughts. While they had not been his primary concern as of lately, it was good to know he still had access to the part of his abilities concerning his award-winning roses. They would help him take his mind off the issues and of course, they were a great way to keep Will happy. “It is good to hear you found a way to restore what is rightfully mine, even if it is only partial.” The sorcerer spoke thoughtfully, keeping an eye on Will. He saw the slight tension in the demon’s shoulders and understood the being was nervous about the situation. Despite being what he was, Will had probably never truly been in a position of power before. At least not like this. They both had taken on a role they weren’t familiar with. Stanford had to deal with the fact he was not in control, while Will had to get used to being _in_ control. How strange, and yet another chance the sorcerer could take to limit his discomfort during this very unfortunate period of time. “I am sure you will undo the rest of that action soon, will you not?” His tone made clear there was only one right answer, one he would accept. “Of course, mister Stanford. I will restore everything as soon as it is safe again.” William answered immediately. The choice of words triggered something. “What do you mean ‘when it is safe again’?” He asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

Will got up from his chair and walked over to the door of the office. He noticed it was locked but did not seem too concerned with this. While his personality was the same as in the human world, his behaviour was different. Here he didn’t act like a guest and that was somewhat understandable. This was his home realm after all. He was no guest. “Humans and magic are not a natural combination. Many humans do not have the ability to gain any magic at all. Yours were exceptionally strong and I was scared they were getting out of hand. I have seen before how power can change people and I didn’t want you to become like them.” He spoke as he turned back towards the sorcerer. It occurred to Stanford again that he may have been too nice to William. The demon’s determination to keep him out of harm’s way was getting inconvenient and while it could be useful to have someone around who would do anything for his comfort, right now he would have hoped for someone a little less concerned. Almost like Fiddleford, although that man had been quite the mess when he had collapsed when the scientist had drugged the demon. “William, are you saying I did not have control over my own abilities?” That sharp tone was back in his voice and it had the desired effect; the demon seemed to back down a little. “Of course not, mister Stanford. But with everything happening right now, I am not sure if it wouldn’t become reality soon. It already blew up on you and I am honestly not completely sure if it wouldn’t have done so if I had not walked into the room at that moment.” Clearly in the two days Stanford had been out of it, the demon had been thinking a lot and had drawn his conclusions. Some things he still didn’t seem to know, but he was already much more informed than the sorcerer would have liked. It made it much harder to get what he wanted. But no, he had already accepted this would likely take a while. He reminded himself of the long-term goals and that they were, in fact, just that. Long term.

“You seem quite concerned about my well-being. This leads me to another issue. You say the explosion happened two days ago. I only landed in my office an hour ago. Care to explain to me what happened during those 48 hours where I was not here, nor in the physical world?” Stanford was actually genuinely curious about the answer to this question. William had told him a lot about the Dreamscape, but it was hard to comprehend how it all worked. The demon was still that after all, a demon. He did things out of reach for humans, even if he managed to get hold of William’s eye, he would not have been able to wield the full extent of those demonic powers. But then again, neither would Will once he lost the eye. He had been right to assume it wasn’t safe to undo the incantation. The being was still at risk of losing everything and honestly, as long as he stayed in the Manor, he would never truly be safe. Stanford would never stop working for what he wanted, which had always been power. The idea it could corrupt him hardly concerned him as he knew he was already on a road that most people would not accept. It wasn’t for nothing he surrounded himself by impressionable people he could manipulate into doing his bidding. Their loyalty was also his shield against the eyes of the masses. His secrecy allowed him to build up an empire and a select group of devoted people kept the illusion alive. It had not even been necessary to utilize his magic on all of them. Some had accepted his leadership without any struggle. Others he had to convince over time. But they were all blind to the truth now and he wasn’t going to allow William to be the only one seeing clearly.

“I am not completely sure where you were. I have been searching through Dream ever since I brought you to your bedroom and healed the injuries you sustained in the explosion. I was scared you were gone, even though your heartbeat was still there. When I found your dream, I felt very relieved.” Will’s eyes reflected his words; they seemed concerned again. Concerned about the situation and the well-being of the one they both subconsciously still considered the master. In reality the sorcerer had slipped into a brief coma as a result of the sudden loss of power he experienced. The abilities had been part of him for so long that taking them away had caused body and mind to temporarily shut down to readjust to this sudden absence. Thanks to William restoring part of the abilities, Stanford had not slipped further, and his mind had adjusted enough to allow him back into a sleeping state rather than comatose. From now it would not take more than eight hours to wake up and adjust to his new life without autonomy. Neither of the individuals in the room was looking forward to this moment. Yet both seemed to slowly come to terms with the fact it was inevitable, at least for now. While William still cared about Stanford more than he should, part of the trust had been broken and would not mend so quickly. It needed time, and in that time, they would have to deal with the situation.

The sorcerer had to constantly remind himself of this to avoid showing his anger. Patience was a virtue after all. A virtue he needed if he wanted to see this through. The only other option was driving William away as quickly as possible, but he didn’t want to do that when he still had a chance to get to the desired outcome. The image of the demon at his feet helped to maintain that disposition of care and understanding. While he was fuming on the inside, William would be none the wiser. He would only see the Stanford he knew, with only the slightest cold edge that could be written off to the stress of the situation. The sorcerer was counting on Blue’s naïve, kind-hearted and innocent nature. It would hide Stanford’s true nature just as much as his charm and magic had done to the others. All he needed to do was make no further mistakes.

**New world, new dynamic, new plan**

“I cannot remember giving you access to my dreams, William.” The two had been sitting in silence for a while and this was the first thing that broke it. The demon seemed to scare up from this sudden comment and looked up. “I think the effects of the incantation have made it possible for me to enter without your permission. I am sorry, it is certainly rude of me, but I thought it would be better to speak with you before you woke up. To inform you so it would not come as such a shock. I do not know for sure how much you will still feel from the explosion. I have asked if Fiddleford has something against pain, but I did not like the look on his face when he gave me a bottle of pills, so I just put them on your nightstand.” He answered, sounding guilty now. Will didn’t like that it was in fact his fault the sorcerer got hurt like this. “I think Fiddleford is angry about something. He walks around the manor, mumbling to himself a lot. It makes me nervous.” The demon mused, studying his own hands. Stanford raised his eyebrows at the comment. He knew Fiddleford knew the rings were reverse, after all, the scientist was the one who told him. He was also the reason William knew so much about all this, because he had left his notes lying around. But why would his employee be mad? Perhaps because he had been hoping to get his hands on the demon for much longer than just the time it would take to extract the eye. He was well aware of the ambitions in the scientist. Fiddleford had shared some of his plans with Stanford and while they were not all completely useless, they posed a risk and the sorcerer would prefer to keep the demon around as a slave for a long time. “Don’t worry about it, darling. I told you before that Fiddleford tends to get agitated when he gets stuck in his research. I am sure he will lock himself in his lab soon enough. He spoke thoughtfully, turning his brown eyes back to William. “And he’s of very little concern right now. He cannot follow us here.”

Will smiled a little. “You’re right mister Stanford, he can’t. It’s just us here.” He spoke dreamily. The sorcerer chuckled at the tone. “Exactly. It’s almost like all those other times, when we were not in the Dreamscape. He never disturbed us then either, did he?” He watched the demon shake his head. “I told you about my home world a lot when we were there. I never thought I would ever get to show you. Or at least some of it. Of course, I cannot bring you into someone else’s dream.” William mused as he let his eyes wander through the office again. “So much is possible here, it’s amazing how normal the office looks actually.” Stanford seemed surprised, but the demon was right. The room was an exact copy of the one in the human world, even up to the yellow shade of the pages in his book and the small burn mark on the side of his bookshelf from back when he was still studying the powers he possessed now. The sorcerer thought back of his conversations with the demon about the Dreamscape. Contrary to when Fiddleford was talking to him, he actually made a point of listening to what William said and store it in his memory. He knew that here, everything was possible. According to Blue, magic sprouted from dream and both could be handled the same way, with the right focus and willpower. Stanford had been working with magic for years and now he also had the chance to experience Dream. He knew it wasn’t the same as how the demon worked in this dimension, but it was still closer than he had expected to ever be.

It was similar to lucid dreams, where humans were aware of the fact they were dreaming and could in fact control where their dream would take them. The difference, however, was that Stanford had taught himself magic for a long time and would be able to actually alter the environment, and the fact he had a dream demon at his side. Said demon was actually quite curious to see what the sorcerer would do while they were here. He had no idea if this was a one-time thing yet. Perhaps if Stanford did not mind his presence, they could come back to the Dreamscape in this way in the future. It was certainly better than the prospect of being stuck to the dynamic of the real world. While the ring of the sorcerer was still present due to the way he was bound to it, in here the demon didn’t feel like anything had changed. In here Stanford was more himself, or at least he thought so. It was the first interaction they had since the explosion and before that, the sorcerer had been preoccupied with the rings. Will hoped that this time in the Dreamscape would help them both with adjusting to the situation. So far it certainly seemed that Stanford was less stressed than the first day. He seemed quite focussed actually, a look he recognized from past instances when they sat together in the office. Here the sorcerer would still be able to do the things he no longer could in the human world. William didn’t like the fact he had been forced to remove them like that, especially because he knew the pride Stanford took in them. Yet the fear it would corrupt the sorcerer was still present and he did not want to do something that would put the man in danger like that.

While the demon was pondering over this, Stanford decided to shift the environment rather abruptly. Will looked up, surprised and delighted when they found themselves in the middle of the gardens. “That was quicker than I had expected.” He mumbled to himself. The sorcerer heard those words and turned towards the demon. “Is that an insult, William? Have I ever not impressed you with what I can do?” He spoke up, pride sneaking into his voice. Blue shook his head. “Never, mister Stanford. But if I may add something….” Will raised his right hand and with a simple gesture, the blue cloak the demon loved so much materialized. “Excellent, darling. You know just what I needed.” The sorcerer smiled and started his walk through the gardens. Blue hesitated for a second. This came dangerously close to his own dream a few nights ago and he didn’t like how that ended. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help himself but watch Stanford’s back for a few seconds before he flash-stepped and took his place on the sorcerer’s right. “Even in here, these gardens are a soothing place that help me forget the chaos that is this realm.” The demon sighed as they passed a field of roses with the exact colour of his hair. They made him smile. “You continue to speak of the chaos of Dream, but I have not seen much of it.” Stanford’s comment sounded calm enough, but they made William tense up a little. It was not a good idea to burst that bubble just yet. Humans weren’t fit to look into the raw Dream material. It would drive them insane, or worse.

“The rules of Dream are strange, perhaps it will come later, or the chaos is less noticeable now. It can change quickly, and I can only hope it doesn’t take a turn for the worst.” The demon commented after contemplating his answer for a while. He knew that no matter what dimension, personalities didn’t change and he also knew that Stanford loved to hear about the Dreamscape and while he was happy to explain what he knew while they were in the human world, he didn’t want to risk the sorcerer tearing a hole into the fabric of his dreams and falling into the actual dimension. The human mind was a versatile place that worked non-stop to keep itself intact and safe. Forcibly ripping out of that almost always proved to be fatal. Because yes, he had seen it before. Back then he wasn’t inside the dream bubble with them, but watched it unfold from the outside. Not only did the person never wake up in his own world again, his soul or essence (he wasn’t sure what to call it) became trapped and eventually dissolved into dream matter. It had not been pretty, and William would do everything to stop this from happening to Stanford. But the sorcerer didn’t seem to listen. He was looking at the blue roses Will liked so much. “How peculiar, I don’t recall growing this colour. This flowerbed is reserved for the Datura.” He spoke thoughtfully and Blue lowered his head a little. “I may be at fault here, mister Stanford. My presence can cause distortions in dreams. My kind has a stronger influence on people’s dreams than most beings that reside here. It requires a conscious alteration, but it should not be more trouble than changing something else in your own dream.” He spoke softly, folding his hands behind his back. It was a shame the sorcerer would remove the roses, but it was understandable. It was his dream, not Will’s.

He watched the petals lighten to a soft white, the shape changed to small trumpets and the stems and leaves thickened to a bushier look. Datura, or moonflower was certainly pretty but didn’t have the same appeal as roses. These were much more delicate, seemingly fragile. A thoughtful look appeared on the demon’s face as he turned around to check something. But the manor was nowhere in sight. Apparently, it wasn’t included in the current dream space. That was a shame, because Will recalled seeing these flowers from his window. They bloomed during the night, unlike most other flowers. How amusing. Apparently rules in the human world could also bend further than he had always assumed. He turned back towards Stanford, who was studying the demon. “You seem distracted, my dear. Is something wrong?” He smiled warmly. “It wouldn’t be that chaos by any chance?” A casual comment in the eyes of the sorcerer, but the words did not help to ease Will’s discomfort. “I don’t think it is, mister Stanford. I was just wondering if it is possible, I can see these from my window. They bloom at night, don’t they?” Blue asked as he extended his hand to brush over one of the flowers. Stanford stopped him by taking hold of his wrist and gently pulling the hand back. “Careful William, these are quite vulnerable. I would hate to see them damaged.” He was very close now and the demon felt the sorcerer’s breath on his neck. It was hard to keep his thoughts in order and for a second, he seemed completely lost. What was happening again?

Stanford continued, letting go of Blue’s wrist, but remaining close. He spoke softly, almost whispered in the demon’s ear. “You are absolutely right; they bloom at night. That’s why they are called moonflower, darling. They remind me of you. The way you describe the Dreamscape made me think of a dark place. But if you prosper there, it cannot possibly be as bad as you say. The night is beautiful on its own and this flower only contributes. Who is to say your world isn’t the same?” After that he moved a little bit away, allowing Will to think straight again, to an extent of course. The demon blinked a couple of times and a shiver went through him. It wasn’t the cold, temperature meant so little to him, especially in the Dreamscape. It was different type of shiver; one he had only gotten to know after he met Stanford. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but always came with confusion and that burning sensation on his cheeks he had learned to recognize as a blush. He turned to the sorcerer to meet his gaze and nearly lost himself in that smile again. Will knew that even if the rings were kept the way they were, he would never put himself above Stanford. He didn’t want to lead, he wanted to assist the man. It appeared to him, and not for the first time either, that the sorcerer had a natural authority over him. He knew leadership like no other. Will wasn’t like that. The whole reason he only appeared in the human world when he was summoned was because it meant someone needed him for something, that someone had a task for him. Then he could follow that lead. Now he would have to take charge in certain situations and up until now, he didn’t feel like he was doing all too well. He had tried to do what seemed best, but the reaction made him doubt himself.

Stanford looked away and continued his walk through the garden, leaving Blue slightly dazed and conflicted with himself. The sorcerer seemed so unbothered compared to when they were still in the office and Will explained the current situation in the human world. Perhaps there was one decision the demon made that had been right. He had kept quiet about Fiddleford’s involvement in all of this. The scientist had asked him once again before he stepped into the Dreamscape to not say a word about any of the conversations they had. Blue had promised him this and he planned to keep his word as long as Stanford didn’t outright ask him what Fiddleford had told him, as he did not plan to lie to the sorcerer about it either. It was a strange situation and he was trying to find his way. Stanford made it seem so easy, never seemed to doubt himself even a little. Of course, William could read into the sorcerer’s thoughts now that he had access to his dreams, but that was such a huge breach of privacy that he was mad at himself for even considering this. There were other ways to learn and mind reading was absolutely not the way to go. He had already crossed a line he didn’t intend by stepping into the dream bubble. The demon watched Stanford walk, biting his lip. Should he just ask about how the sorcerer managed to make decisions without second-guessing himself all the time?

The sorcerer stopped and looked back to see Will still in the same place. He smirked a little as he saw the confusion and conflict, even from this distance. “Darling, why don’t you join me again?” He asked, loud enough for the demon to hear and watched him flash-step to his side. Interesting ability, and one he did not recall ever seeing before. Evidently William did not see the need to show off his powers all the time. It made him wonder how long it would have taken the demon to adjust to a life without them. So far he seemed to be using them mostly for convenience. It surprised him to see this. William sometimes struggled with basic human skills. Things he could most likely solve with his powers without thinking twice about it. But he needed to verify something first. “How much of those interesting abilities of yours do you bring along when you step into my world, darling? I have not seen such a display of powers from you before. It would be a shame to hear you let them go to waste.” He didn’t look at the demon now, but simply kept his eyes on what was in front of him. Stanford wanted an honest answer and for that it was best to let the being think straight. And besides that, it was also good to not give the demon too much. Just enough to keep him hooked, but nothing more. It wasn’t easy to find the perfect balance. Everyone was different and everyone needed their own balance between affection and distance, but once he found it in someone, he knew how to stick to it. It was effective, but had its side-effects. Fiddleford was a prime example of this and a constant reminder Stanford had to be careful not to give someone too much. It gave them unwelcome ideas that really took up too much of his time.

Will folded his hands behind his back again, thinking about the answer. “Almost everything? Except I cannot change the reality of your world. The laws of the human world still apply, I suppose. I can only bend them. Not unlike what you do, except with maybe a few additions. It is hard to say as I have never truly tested my limits in the human world. People always seem afraid of me when I try.” He then answered honestly. Apparently the demon was bugged by the idea people would be scared of him. Interesting. “They fear what they don’t understand, William. It is what happens when you possess abilities they can only dream of. I personally find them very fascinating. Take what you just did to catch up with me for example. I have not once witnessed you do this when you fell behind on our walks. Such a shame as it would have saved us time then. Before your room was ready, our days always felt too short. We lost a lot of time with you getting distracted.” Stanford looked at the demon now, who looked a bit ashamed. “Don’t get me wrong, darling. I understand your choice. But I am a little bit disappointed that you assumed I would ever fear you. I am not like most humans, William. I thought you knew that by now. Try not to forget it anymore.” He then said, watching the tension in the demon wash away. “I won’t forget it, mister Stanford. Thank you.”

They reached a spot in the garden where the flowerbeds were replaced by a fountain. While there were seats here too, William didn’t recall coming here before. “Does this place appear in the human world as well?” He asked, looking around with a face of wonder. Stanford smiled calmly. “No dear, it does not. This is another place. It blends nicely with my garden and I wanted to include it in our current environment. Have a seat, we have much to discuss.” He said, making a gesture towards one of the benches. Will smiled and sat down, watching the sorcerer sit beside him and set his gaze on the fountain in front of them. “As you have informed me, time does not flow naturally here. It is hard to indicate how long we will be here. We are both familiar with having limited time to work with and as you know, I hate to waste it. Our walk in the garden can hardly be called wasted time, yet it has left us with less of it to work out what will happen once I wake up again.” The calm atmosphere William had felt seemed to rapidly cool down, causing him to tense up again. They did have to address it, but he had hoped to be spared from this conversation a little bit longer. But Stanford was right, they did not know how much longer the dream would stay. Every dream bubble would burst at some point, none of them lasted forever. That was part of the reason why the Dreamscape was always changing. Dream matter was no constant thing. Most beings who resided in Dream were incredibly unstable for this very reason. Dream Demons were an exception, though many of Will’s kind displayed behaviour he would not exactly label as ‘sane’ either. Perhaps it was simply the fact they were so powerful it corrupted them. Blue never really thought about that option because it made him fear what it meant for his own mind. Did people know it when they went insane? He was unsure and he did not see a reason to find out more about it.

“You’re right, mister Stanford. We should address that matter, as I really don’t know how this is supposed to work.” The demon admitted this reluctantly. He took a second to think about it and then let his left hand twitch. His ring materialized to serve as a reminder of the situation outside. He was focussed on the piece of jewellery for a second, causing him to miss the very intense glare on Stanford’s face. However, a distant hedge turned black and withered in seconds. This did not exactly improve the sorcerer’s mood, but he focussed and restored the hedge before William would see it. It annoyed him to no end that even in the Dreamscape he could not get rid of the silver triangle. It was like it was mocking everything he worked for. But he got a hold of himself and decided to just keep his eyes on the fountain. To not look at the rings at all. Stanford crossed his legs and sighed before speaking again. “I suppose it is only natural you don’t know how this works. After all, it was not intended.” He began. William did something he had never done before: he interrupted the sorcerer. “It was supposed to be the other way around. The more natural way. I wish I would have known beforehand. I would have accepted almost all the consequences willingly and then all of this would have never happened.” His voice, although soft, had a hint of coldness Stanford had not expected. Anger in the demon was something he had not witnessed before and it was frankly quite concerning, considering his current position. And if those words were true, it could very well mean he had done a lot of work in vain. This was not something he had been expecting. How annoying that the demon caught him by surprise yet again. If only the situation would have been reversed, this would have been the moment he would have shown William he did not like this kind of behaviour. The moment he would resort to teaching Blue the hard way.

“So you say, the more natural way. Yet it is not. You have already informed me it will stay like this until you are convinced of your safety, yet you took away my greatest way to protect you from such harm. I hope you understand this cannot be called the ideal situation.” He chose to ignore the borderline disrespect for now. He had to get this across before he would wake up. The sensation of slipping out of the dream bubble was already nagging at the back of his head. William suddenly turned his head to the sky, as if he had seen something. “Try to focus, darling.” Stanford was losing his patience. “I’m sorry. I think the bubble is getting unstable. The dream is almost fading.” The demon answered, turning his head back towards the sorcerer, who nodded. “I agree with you here. We must hurry. Do I have your word that there are no other things I should know before we break away from the Dreamscape and return to my natural world?” William only hesitated for a second. Was it lying if he said yes? Maybe, but he did not have time to explain everything right now and if the sorcerer would wake up angry, he did not know what it would do with the possible remaining pain from the explosion. “Yes mister Stanford, that was it. That is all there is to know.” Will froze in one position now. He lied. He actually lied to the sorcerer. It wasn’t bending the truth, it wasn’t leaving out parts. He straight up lied to the man. If Stanford ever found out about this it would not be good. He knew what happened when the sorcerer found out someone lied to him.

“Excellent. Then I see no reason why anything else has to change. You remember how we worked before I gave you a permanent room in my Manor.” A subtle reminder William had a lot to be grateful for. All the more reason to never be disrespectful to Stanford again. A short glance told him that Blue did display shame again, which was exactly what he intended. “I do. I liked it. It was nice, and I always regretted it when the day was over.” The demon answered softly, brushing a fallen leaf off his coat. The dream was slowly getting more unstable. “But I wasn’t there all the time. Now I can be available at any time. You have your work and I won’t always be of use. What about the rest of time?” He frowned. “The past few days I managed to keep everything running without anyone getting worried, but I have to say I’m glad you will wake up soon. It made me nervous.” William bit his lip again, but this time the sorcerer didn’t give him much time to ponder over it. The dream was slipping away and this needed to be said. Especially because it touched what he had intended for Blue, had he been enslaved as intended. A servant. “Don’t worry darling, I am sure you will make a wonderful assistant in more ways than you have been so far. After all, I know I can trust you with much more of my valuable books than Fiddleford, who has a habit of breaking my things when he does not pay attention. With you I do not risk losing my possessions.” He smiled, but at that moment the first ripple went through the environment. Will got up. “I have to go now, mister Stanford, before the bubble pops.” He spoke before returning to his triangle form and vanishing in thin air.

The sorcerer used those last seconds of being alone to let go of all the emotions he get bottled up in front of the demon. It caused a shockwave that immediately ripped the dream apart, but before he could catch a glimpse of what was beyond it, he was launched back into his physical body. His eyes shot open and the pain in the right side of his body flared up immediately. Clearly the side where he sustained the injuries. He bit back a groan and instead turned his head to where his nightstand was. The bottle of pills he saw there was familiar. Apparently William had been too concerned Fiddleford was trying something, as these were painkillers he had used before. Stanford did not like signs of weakness, but now was not the time for that. He took two of the pills and leaned back against his pillows, waiting for them to kick in. It took him a while to notice the demon sitting on a chair in a corner. Unlike in the Dreamscape, he looked rather pale and quiet. The sorcerer managed a smile. “Darling, don’t look at me like that.” He spoke, keeping the pain out of his voice. Will sighed and got up. “I’m sorry, mister Stanford. I had hoped I had taken away the pain when I healed you. I will leave you to rest now, but I promise I will be here as soon as you need me.” He spoke softly, subconsciously keeping his distance. The sorcerer nodded. “I know. You always are.”

William left the room and took a deep breath, glad he was able to get out of the room before he could no longer keep quiet. He was relieved it had taken Stanford a few seconds to wake up. Just enough for Blue to make the fresh needle prick in the inside of the man’s elbow disappear completely. It had not been there when he entered the Dreamscape, which meant someone had been in the room while he spoke to the sorcerer. It could only be one person, Fiddleford. William was exhausted, and longed for a few hours of rest, but instead he rose a few centimetres into the air and shot forwards, to other part of the Manor, where the lab was. He had to talk to the scientist before the man did something that would send them all straight to hell. Yes, Stanford did not have access to his powers, but that did not mean they could treat him with any less respect than they had before this was the case. Especially not now that the sorcerer had to adjust to this situation without his abilities. William did not know yet for how long he would keep them away. There was still a possibility it would never be safe enough to fully restore them.


	4. Settling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford returned from the Dreamscape to the real world, without his powers but with his brain and personality unchanged. He has two pawns and both need to be played carefully, or else he will become one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 and 8

**Two feet in reality**

As William shot through the corridors, to the lab, he tried to keep his thoughts calm. He knew, from the look in Fiddleford’s eyes whenever Stanford was the topic of conversation, that the scientist seemed to be afraid of the sorcerer. Will assumed this had something to do with what Stanford had just told him; that he was prone to get lost in thought and then break things because he wasn’t paying attention. Mistakes, so to speak. The demon understood that the sorcerer did not accept mistakes easily and made a mental note to avoid them himself, at all cost. He didn’t want to give the man any reason to be upset with him. Of course, it was easier for him since he could call upon his abilities to make things right. Fiddleford was not so lucky and most likely experienced an angry Stanford more often than Will did. The demon tried to keep in mind that human emotions would sometimes cause people to do irrational things, whether it be out of fear, anger or even resentment. He wasn’t yet sure how the scientist felt about all of this.

When Blue reached the lab, he landed again, knowing it was better to not display his powers too much. While Stanford insisted, he didn’t have to hide them, he did not know if Fiddleford wouldn’t panic if he suddenly started acting more like his demonic self. So, he set his feet on the ground before opening the door, knowing it was useless to knock first. The past few days Fiddleford had not answered when he knocked anyway, so he didn’t waste time anymore and just walked in. Only to see the scientist pour Stanford’s blood from the syringe into a vial. He was completely focussed on this task and William subconsciously waited for him to put a cap on the vial before speaking up. “Have you lost your mind?” His voice was soft as ever, but colder than usual. Blue wasn’t known for his anger, not in the slightest, but Stanford wasn’t just any man and the demon would not accept such disrespect for the sorcerer, especially not now.

The result, as expected, was that Fiddleford dropped the vial out of his hands. It would have shattered, had Will not raise his hand and caught it in a soft glow, putting it safely on the desk. The scientist looked at him with big eyes but seemed to regain his composure rather quickly. “What the hell, Cipher? Not sure if you’re aware of it, but people usually knock before entering someone else’s room. Also, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Leave me alone.” He grumbled, taking the vial in his hands again. Will stared at him, trying to calm down and not snap at the scientist for this latest action. When the demon told Stanford that Fiddleford was walking around the Manor, muttering to himself, he didn’t mention that the scientist was generally occupied with topics that concerned Will greatly. It appeared to him that Fiddleford had not limited himself to thinking about using Blue for his projects, but had been expanding his view, all the way to Stanford and the demon wasn’t having any of that.

“You know what I am talking about.” William did his best to stay calm. He was tired and worried about the upcoming situation and it made it hard to not snap at the scientist. After everything they found out while Stanford was recovering, it made sense for Fiddleford to be slightly out of it as well. “You can’t just go around taking his blood. He’s still Stanford, no matter what happened.” Blue spoke up after regaining his composure. The scientist looked at the vial in his hands and chuckled. “Well, he would have bled anyway, whether I was taking yours or his. Might as well make sure that if he bleeds, I actually collect the blood don’t you think?” He didn’t seem all too bothered with what he had done. “Besides, it’s one syringe worth of blood, he won’t notice. By the time he wakes up, the puncture wound won’t even be visible anymore, especially not if you took care of it.” He added and leaned back in his chair. Will frowned and stared at the vial. “You’re lucky I was able to heal it in time.” He then looked up again, his two different eyes on Fiddleford once more.

That seemed to confuse the scientist. He frowned and reached for his labels, to write one for the new vial. “What do you mean ‘in time’?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and taking his pen. Before he could set it down to write, Will spoke the words Fiddleford had been keeping in the back of his head ever since the explosion of power. “He’s awake.” The words rang in his ears as he looked up at the demon, that familiar sense of anxiety creeping up on him like a virus. “He is what?” The scientist asked with a dry mouth. Was this it? Would it start again? The past few days he had been much calmer, without the scientist breathing down his neck all the time and now it appeared that sense of relief was over. Will made a face and Fiddleford knew what was coming before the words were spoken. “He is awake, relatively well and I suspect he will be back on his feet, as soon as the pills you gave me to give him if he was still in pain will kick in.” William folded his hands behind his back and watched Fiddleford go through several stages of panic. The scientist quickly wrote the label out and hid the vial behind a few others, including the one with Will’s blood in it. The demon frowned again, not sure how he felt about Fiddleford’s new attitude, but he needed the scientist way too much. Blue still had no idea how to make this work, especially not if he wanted to keep Stanford as comfortable as he could during this time. Fiddleford had known the sorcerer for much longer and while William didn’t like the scientist at all, with him he knew he would get a raw, unfiltered response if he ever had a question.

While Will was contemplating all of this, Fiddleford was at war with his own thoughts again. The news that Stanford had been pulled back into reality nearly caused an overload of thoughts. He wanted the demon to leave him alone so he wouldn’t have to keep his face straight anymore, but at the same time he still had questions. After he finished writing the label and hiding the vial, his focus turned towards the small black box on the corner of his desk. Two days ago, he put it there, but now that Stanford was back on his feet, it was wiser to not let him know too much had changed. At least not right away. So, he reached out for it and opened the box, looking at the silver ring on the cushion inside of it. “Are you sure all traces are gone?” He asked with a frown, taking the ring out of the box. William sighed deeply. “Yes, all of it is gone now. It was much lighter than what is on Stanford’s ring and I really do not think it was to truly control you, not like that.” He answered and watched the scientist reluctantly slide the ring back on his left hand, as it had been until after the explosion. “I think it was to ensure your loyalty, that is all.” William seemed sincere about this, causing Fiddleford to roll his eyes. While he had come to know that the demon was not stupid at all, his naivety was almost painful to see. Personally, the scientist was convinced the ring had shrouded his thoughts a lot more than Will thought. But there was no way to prove it now that all magic was removed from the metal band around his finger.

The two remained silent for a few minutes before simultaneously taking a deep breath. Will seemed to be shaking a little, probably caused by his exhaustion. Fiddleford’s lips curled into a grin. He knew Blue didn’t like him, and that feeling was mutual. The way Cipher seemed to effortlessly get people to like him really got on his nerves, especially because even Stanford didn’t appear to be unaffected. Countless creatures were experimented on in Fiddleford’s lab, many of them did not survive the procedures he planned for them and the sorcerer never batted an eye when he found Fiddleford dissolving yet another body. But as soon as the demon showed up, it suddenly was all about minimal damage and maximum effect. ‘Just the eye, Fiddleford. Try not to break his limbs as you strap him down. I want this one to stay alive, make sure I won’t walk into you getting rid of another casualty.’ Stupid demon. No, not stupid. Annoying, yes that was the word he was looking for. But he needed the demon, his knowledge of magic and the control the creature had over Stanford if he wanted to stay alive. So instead of snapping at Will for his obvious disapproval of Fiddleford’s latest course of actions, he faked a smile. “Fine. You have my word; I won’t do anything else to Stanford. I will just study the blood, see if I find anything interesting, but I won’t act on it. Are we done now?” He stated and looked right back into Will’s eyes. The demon sighed deeply and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “As long as you keep your word, I will keep mine and stay quiet about what you have done to contribute to the current situation.” He spoke, turning on his heels, closing the door to the lab behind him. It was a start. Not what he had hoped for, but at least they had made some sort of agreement. Perhaps they could learn to work together over time.

After this ordeal, William retreated to his bedroom and locked his bedroom door. He knew the two men could access it anyway, but hopefully they would refrain from disturbing him. Unlike Fiddleford, he wasn’t used to just continue working without resting for an extended period of time, especially not in this form. A quick glance in the mirror told him the little colour in his face had faded away, giving him a near ghost-like appearance. He needed rest, like actual rest. Not the Dreamscape, no dreams, just sleep. Almost like how it felt after he inhaled the substance on the fabric Fiddleford had pressed over his face, but voluntarily. His thoughts were very incoherent, and it didn’t take long until he almost literally passed out, even forgetting to properly get under the covers. It was like this that Stanford found him hours later. The demon was sound asleep, and the sorcerer frowned a little at the sight of the motionless Cipher. It appeared that Will’s human body was truly subjected to the limits that came with this form. This was interesting and inconvenient on one hand, because it meant he would have to grant the demon rest at a regular basis, but on the other hand, it also meant there was an end to his stamina and if Stanford chose a moment when this was at its lowest, he could very well be much easier to convince the demon to remove the restrictions placed on the sorcerer at the moment. Out of habit, Stanford raised his hand to move the blanket over Will, only to remember this wasn’t possible anymore. Supressing his frustration, he did it by hand instead before leaving the room, locking it again. He wasn’t done with Will yet, but since the demon was already asleep, there was little he could do right now, except wake him up, and that seemed very unproductive at this moment. So instead, he went to find the other occupant of his Manor. The scientist in the basement. Someone he did have under his control, as far as he knew.

As he reached the lab he stopped to listen first, as usual. He could hear the scientist move around and a small smirk appeared around his lips. Even now, even without further orders, Fiddleford was still working. Perhaps it was a good idea to keep a closer eye on his employee for a while, who knew what that man would get up to if he was left unattended for too long. Not that the sorcerer was concerned Fiddleford would do lasting damage, but some of his ideas were best left on paper, at least for now. Who knew, perhaps in the future, he would let the scientist execute certain parts of the procedures he had described to the sorcerer, if he were to change his mind about getting rid of the man altogether. It would depend on how many more mistakes Fiddleford would make, and how damaging they would be. Until Stanford would be freed however, he would have to make sure the scientist was kept around and firmly on his side. Fear wouldn’t be sufficient, not right now. No, he needed something more subtle. Of course the sorcerer realized that he had been curt with his employee ever since he found information about the Dream Demon in one of his books and began to harbour plans to take advantage of the possibilities that came with having such a being in his grasp. Too much of his friendliness now would give the scientist the wrong ideas. He would have to build it up over time. An intriguing thought came up in his mind; usually he just entered the lab. After all, it was his manor and Fiddleford worked for him. No reason to waste time by knocking. But perhaps, in this case it could be just what he needed to set the tone. And so, he did.

“What now, Cipher? I thought I made clear that I’m busy.” Fiddleford sounded annoyed, causing Stanford to chuckle to himself before opening the door. The scientist looked up from his work with a furious expression, which immediately turned into shock and terror as his eyes met the sorcerer’s. “I thought you had better manners than to speak at such a tone, Fiddleford. I find it rather disappointing.” Stanford spoke calmly, not yet further advancing into the room, but simply eyeing what the scientist was working on from where he was standing. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to snap like that. I am glad to see you back on your feet.” Fiddleford leaned away from his work so the sorcerer could have a better look at what was going on. “It appears the demon has been bothering you quite a lot in my absence. I sincerely hope this has not kept you from your work.” Stanford was calm and collected, very different than before the explosion and for a second, the scientist raised his eyebrows at the change. But he preferred this over the man his boss had been in the last few days before the summoning and he definitely liked this a lot more than how the man had been behaving between the summoning and the explosion. He subconsciously wondered how far Will’s influence on Stanford went. His books had not said anything about personality changes, but he had to remind himself that in this case, the master was also a demon. “It has not, but it is getting quite irritating.” Fiddleford then spoke thoughtfully, watching the sorcerer walk over to the desk and lean over the file he was updating. Thank god he had been working on Will’s blood and not the other vial.

“It must be very tiresome to be interrupted every few hours, I agree.” A subtle jab at the fact Fiddleford had the same habit when it came to the sorcerer’s time. The scientist sighed deeply. “I did not realize how much this could pull someone out of their focus. I am sorry.” He spoke and put his pen down. Stanford read through the work his employee had done over the days and seemed rather satisfied with the general result. “I see you have indeed remained on schedule, despite everything that happened. That speaks for you, Fiddleford. As for the demon, I will make sure he limits his visitations to the lab. Interesting how he sought you out, despite what almost happened in here.” The sorcerer took the other chair and continued reading while the scientist stared at him with confusion. What the hell happened during the time his boss was unconscious? What had that blue creature done to the man? William had neglected to tell Fiddleford that in his attempt to stop the power from spiralling out of control, he had basically stripped the sorcerer from his magic and left him with only his botanic abilities, and even that had been manually restored later. In the eyes of the demon it would be very dangerous to explain this fact to the man who almost removed his eye and also took Stanford’s blood as soon as he got an opportunity.

“Yes, I did not expect him to come back here either. It was quite the shock to find him here, asking for pain medications for you. He didn’t seem very willing to explain what happened there, but he had his ring on again. At first, I assumed he had actually lashed out, but he mumbled something about an explosion. I am still not sure what happened, only that after that he was either at your side, or in my lab, asking me questions if I knew how much longer this would last.” The scientist updated the sorcerer on what happened in the time he was recovering from the result of the incident. Stanford let his hand slide over his chin, taking a moment to check if it matched with what Will told him. “Have you left the lab at all?” He then asked, looking up from the file. There were some very interesting findings in there he wanted to get back at, but first he wanted to be fully filled in with how everything was looking right now. “A couple of times. Once because Cipher insisted, I’d examine your condition. Other than the fact you were unresponsive, I could not find anything out of the ordinary. That demon let me know he attempted healing magic on you again and I informed him that it had most likely worked, as I could not find evidence of anything broken or bruised. He seemed relieved. Other than that, only when the cups I ordered arrived and for essential things.” Fiddleford answered honestly. He had locked himself in his lab most of the time to think about everything without risking running into the demon more often than he already did. The scientist did keep his mouth shut over what he had done that morning.

“New cups you say. So, you have indeed kept your word and replaced what you have been breaking.” Stanford was thinking Fiddleford’s words over. Something did not sit well with him about the behaviour of his employee during these past two days; the man had been working, seemingly even more productive than while the sorcerer was around. And yet, when the drug had affected him when it was used on William, the man had been reduced to a sobbing mess. This time the incident had been much more severe, and yet the scientist seemed to be less caring. Peculiar, to say the least. Perhaps even mildly concerning and inconvenient because he could not downright ask. He would have to assess it indirectly then. “It is good that you have not let yourself be distracted by my unexpected absence. After all, it is vital we stay on schedule as much as possible in this trying time.” He spoke thoughtfully, opening the file again and looking at Fiddleford from the corner of his eye. He saw the man stiffen up and he hid a smirk. “I was very concerned, but that demon wouldn’t let me anywhere near you after I insisted you weren’t injured. I would have told him to back off as I have known you for longer, but with that ring I didn’t- Oh.” The scientist fell silent when he saw the gaze of the sorcerer darken into an intense glare.

Stanford struggled to keep the anger out of his voice when he replied to that unfinished sentence. “It does not matter. In this case it had the desired effect and you stayed on schedule.” There was a cold undertone in his voice in the end. The ring clearly still bothered him and Fiddleford saw his hand twitch for a second. The sorcerer was wearing his gloves, as usual. Unknown to his employee, there was a new reason he was wearing them; at first he thought it was a remnant of the exploded power that landed on his hand, or even a piece of the silver frame the ring had once been placed in. But he could not wash it off or get it away. It had not taken him long to understand it was the result of that extra safety measure he had put on the slave ring. An extra spell that would keep William from retaliating against him, as it would be at his own expense. A poison, one could call it. It could be reversed manually, but he had found the demon sound asleep and since it required a certain kind of focus, waking Blue up was not the best course of action. Until Stanford could convince him to undo it, he would simply have to hide it from Fiddleford. Luckily wearing gloves had already been a habit of his, so it was not uncommon and unlikely to invoke questions.

The scientist did his best to change the subject, or at least divert the attention. “I have actually been thinking about how close the connection is between them. I mean, the fact I had the demon immobilized did not affect you, thank god you could still step in.” Fiddleford leaned back as his boss finished reading the file. The scientist still seemed pretty uneasy, but he actually made a good point. “It appears there are certain lines that have to be crossed before the incantation is activated. The demon is asleep as we speak, but it appears that when he goes voluntarily, I am not forced to sleep as well. It is certainly something to keep in mind in case we have more sensitive issues to handle that we do not need him to get involved with.” Stanford closed the file again and put it back on the desk. “It is certainly not an optimal situation and I know you understand that very well.” The sorcerer got up and walked over to the lab table where William had been strapped down on a few days ago. His gloved hand went over the bonds that were still dangling from the sides. “It is unfortunate, but for the time being we are both forced to accept that the demon is kept around with his full abilities intact. That does not mean we have to give up on our plans, we will just have to redesign them until we have access to his powers without risking my safety. Until them, I trust you will keep an eye on him. I will take care of him myself, but I do have other business to attend to, as you know very well. For that reason, I need your word that you will do what I ask of you and make sure he does not start wandering around, do you understand?” Brown eyes pierced into blue and despite the fact there was no magic in his gaze, not anymore, it was still a powerful stare and it was no surprise Fiddleford was the first to look away. “Observe but not engage, I understand.” He mumbled and sighed. It was not uncommon to have such a phase in dealing with a creature. They usually did this as one of the first steps, but considering they had to actually summon the demon to be able to observe him, they had skipped this phase and Stanford had taken it in a different direction with this one. Now it seemed like they were back to square one and would follow the more regular schedule. “Exactly. But in this case, I will remind you that this demon already knows us, and interaction is inevitable. You will not act any different towards him and I sincerely hope you have learned to keep your scribbles out of sight from now on. William informed me that a lot of what he knows came from your journal.”

Stanford’s final comment had an effect on Fiddleford. The scientist sat back and rubbed over his temple. It could be a sign of realisation that he messed it up there, but in reality, it made the man aware that this demon could actually read his carefully coded messages to himself. No secret was safe anymore and he really needed to find a new place to hide his journal then. Also get a new lock on the door of his lab or he would never have a moment rest again, unless he would thoroughly drug them both and for some reason, he did not see that end well in any way. Fiddleford looked back up at Stanford and nodded. “Of course, I will make sure the creature won’t find any more of the plans for him.” He took the journal this was all about and hid it inside one of his other books. “Excellent. Then I see no reason to believe we cannot set this right. It is unfortunate that we cannot undo the damage done right away, but I am sure it will all be reversed in due time. The most important thing is now to keep him from learning too much of the truth.” The sorcerer answered thoughtfully, internally cursing the lack of magic that kept him from finding out more about Fiddleford’s expression at his comment about the journal. He would have to study his employee’s writing himself, but later. Right now, it seemed as if said employee had already gotten lost in thought again. How irritating. “Fiddleford, I would like to see a bit more proof you are paying attention when I try to explain something to you.” He spoke sharply, now internally cursing the scientist for making it very hard to stay nice. It was almost as if the man was trying to anger him on purpose. His patience was already being tested enough with Will being in control over the rings and his unexpected unwillingness to get rid of it.

Fiddleford looked up with a strange look in his eyes. Almost like a hidden smirk. It faded within a second and left the man with a guarded expression that only made Stanford more suspicious there were things going on behind his back. It made him realize how much he had truly been depending on his abilities to get the truth out of unwilling people. Not that Fiddleford made a point of lying to him, but right now it seemed he was picking up this habit rather quickly. Yet the words that eventually came out of his employee’s mouth were no lie. They weren’t even a statement, but rather a train of thought spoken out loud. “I’m sorry Stanford, but your words made me think of something. The damage done cannot be reversed, but if I understand this correctly the main damage is the demon knowing about the connection between the rings and how it is one way. And I know that it my fault that this happened.” He lowered his head a little to show he did take responsibility for this mistake. “But I was thinking, perhaps we could undo all damage if we make the demon forget what he knows about all of it. Build a device to erase his memories so to speak. I imagine it would be much easier to convince that thing if he doesn’t remember where he got the ring from in the first place, much less what it does and what it means to give it up.” He mused and looked over to a second desk. Actually it was more of a workbench. Dissecting subjects was a very interesting part of his job, but not Fiddleford’s main passion.

Stanford had asked for someone who could do it all. The scientist had taken so many extra classes to fulfil the requirements and it had landed him the job in the end, but it had been mildly disappointing that he had so little time for his favourite part of his abilities: the mechanic part. And now he had an excuse to start working with his hands again and build something from scratch. Something unique that would actually be useful. He wouldn’t actually use it on the demon, as the consequences would be terrible for the scientist as well, but the idea of creating a device that could do something like erasing memories was very alluring to say the least. If only Stanford would agree with this, he would have something solid to work on and it would be so much easier to keep his promise to the demon. But the expression of the sorcerer didn’t give him much hope he would be given permission to work on this. The man seemed rather sceptical and most likely had doubts Fiddleford would be able to achieve this. The silence was lasting for quite some time now and the scientist was afraid he overstepped and the sorcerer had decided to stop being nice. Did he play his part well enough? How much was his boss suspecting? Fiddleford didn’t want to go back to the situation before the demon, he didn’t want to be controlled anymore. But his position in the Manor, despite the anxiety caused by the man who ran it, was rather comfortable and he didn’t want to give that up either. It was such a strange balance and with the abyss gaping underneath him, he could only hope he would be able to keep this balance.

Eventually Stanford seemed to have reached a decision about Fiddleford’s suggestion as he leaned back in the chair and pressed his fingertips together. A familiar sign that made the scientist hopeful he would be given the chance after all. “It appears such a thing is redundant to make you forget about the effects, Fiddleford. There is no way to guarantee my own mind will remain unaffected if you were to use a device like that on the demon in order to convince him to give up the ring.” He mused and the scientist crossed his arms, disappointed. The sorcerer was right, of course. And that was without the fact William still had to consciously break the spell on the ring to get everything in order again. “However, while your version of the execution was not optimal, the base of the plan could still apply.” Stanford continued and Fiddleford looked up again, hardly believing his own ears. “I will still have to convince the demon to remove the incantation first, but if he were to forget about everything that happened since the summoning after the connection has been broken, we would save ourselves a lot of time. And since you have proven to me that you are capable of staying on schedule, I am positive you will handle this just fine and still keep an eye on the demon, as we discussed earlier.” And that was it. Fiddleford could start working again. He had a reason to avoid the demon and a clear goal to work to, and this time there was no sudden deadline or anything, he could just work on something again. He needed that.

Stanford got up again. “If you’ll excuse me now, I have other things to attend to and I will leave you to your devices.” He walked over to the door and then turned back one more time. “Oh, and Fiddleford?” The scientist looked up. “Keeping an eye on the demon means you don’t get to lock yourself in this lab for weeks at a time anymore. I did not employ a Goblin after all.” And with that, the sorcerer left, leaving Fiddleford mildly confused about this final statement. Then he shrugged and rolled his chair over to his workbench. Time to invent something again. It had been a while and he would probably be a bit rusty, but it didn’t matter. He had a project to work on again, finally.

**Staying active.**

Stanford returned to his office, taking a detour to check up on the demon again, finding him in the same position as when he left him hours earlier. From what he heard from both William and Fiddleford, he had deduced that Blue had barely taken a break since the explosion, meaning it would most likely take him a long time to fully recharge and wake up on his own. The sorcerer contemplated waking him up again, but decided against it. He had enough to do that he didn’t need the demon for and besides, it was nearing dinner time anyway and if he were to wake William up now, there was a chance the demon would be roaming around the entire night due to a broken rhythm. Stanford preferred a regular schedule and if he needed Blue during the day, he did not want to risk having to wake him up every time and then having to deal with a sleepy demon. No, better to let him recover now and then get him into a normal sleeping pattern right away. A little more patience would go a long way in the end.

This ‘little more patience’ would prove to last until the next morning. Will had been asleep for nearly twenty hours before finally waking up and wiping his hair out of his eyes. At first, he was completely disoriented and did not remember where he was at all. It made him freak out for a second, but then the scent of the roses reached his nose and he calmed down immediately. He was just in Stanford’s manor, in his own room, nothing to worry about. How long had he been asleep? He looked at the clock on the wall, silently thanking Time Baby for making time a constant factor in this dimension. It made calculating things a lot easier. Blue tried to remember when he went back to his room the day before. When the realisation came he had been asleep for almost an entire day, he shot out of bed immediately. What if Stanford had called for him in the meantime? Will had promised to be there if the sorcerer needed him and he intended to keep that promise.

A look in the mirror told him it would be better to first freshen up a little. Thank Axolotl for his powers, he wouldn’t have to waste time, especially not now that Stanford had told him not to hide his powers anymore. His white suit faded into a pastel blue buttoned shirt and white pants, and of course his bowtie. He could have just straightened the wrinkles out of his suit, but for some reason he decided not to and just replaced it altogether. Humans didn’t always wear the same thing either and it was good to get used to human customs as he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. He understood that his powers would not have to be hidden while it was only the three of them in the manor, but if there were guests over he would have to pose as a human, which meant learning to do things without his powers as well, like he tried before the events in the Dreamscape. William sighed and picked up the hairbrush on the dresser to get his hair back to an organized mess instead of the chaos it was now.

Right as he was done with it, he heard the door unlock and out of instinct, he put the brush down and sat down on his bed, as if it was a crime to brush his hair in the morning. He didn’t know why he did it, but before he could think it through, the door opened and Stanford was standing in the doorway, holding a tray with breakfast for two people. “Good morning, darling. Good to see you’re finally awake.” He spoke while putting the tray on the nightstand and turning the chair so he could sit next to the bed. Will looked away in shame and sighed. “I didn’t mean to sleep for that long, I’m sorry if I missed your calls.” He answered, only to feel a warm hand on his. Stanford had taken his gloves off. Blue looked up and smiled hesitantly, then sighed in relief when the smile was answered immediately. “You looked like you needed your rest, darling. I don’t blame you for collapsing after searching for me for two days without a break.” The sorcerer spoke friendly and then offered Will one of the teacups. The demon accepted it, but did not drink yet. First he would have to ask something. “How are you feeling now, mister Stanford? Is everything alright?” He looked at the sorcerer with big eyes and then took a sip of his tea. The man smiled again and simply nodded. “I am fine, William. You do not need to concern yourself with my well-being anymore, and you certainly do not need to stay up all night. You have found out yourself that the human body needs time to recharge. You are not immune against it and it would be very inconvenient for the both of us if you are not on the top of your game when I need your assistance. So for that reason I will ask you to go to bed every night, preferably no later than when I go to bed myself.” Stanford had picked up the other teacup and made a point of drinking in silence before sliding one of the plates over to the demon. “Eat up, you must be hungry.”

Will blushed a little. “You spoil me. I learned to make some food myself. I offered to make it for Fiddleford, but he just looks at me weird when I do that.” He spoke thoughtfully and took a bite. Despite the fact he didn’t like the scientist, he did his best to be friendly to the man. That included doing small things like making food. Stanford didn’t react to it, the two would finish their breakfast in silence before he would speak up again. “You do not need to worry about him. As you can see, the pills he gave you were perfectly harmless and helped me recover faster. I am certain that the looks he gave you were nothing to be concerned about either. I have spoken to Fiddleford yesterday and you should be happy to learn I explained to him that I don’t appreciate his behaviour towards you.” He spoke afterwards and looked at Will as the demon put his empty cup back on the tray and smiled. “Thank you, mister Stanford. I have to admit it was quite concerning to me.” He answered and made the crumbs he accidentally spilled disappear with a simple wave of his hand. The sorcerer followed this move with his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched for a second. The way William could still effortlessly do things like that irritated him. In the Dreamscape it hadn’t bothered him at all, because there he could still use his own abilities. In the real world however, it did sting. It would most likely bother him less over time, but now it was still fresh and he needed to constantly remind himself he had to do things manually again. It was frustrating and frankly, exhausting. But Blue would be none the wiser.

Except maybe for that one issue he wanted to address right away. “William, before I take you to my own chambers to start the day, there is something I need you to do for me.” He spoke thoughtfully and smiled as the demon looked up immediately. “When I prepared these rings that connect us now, I added something extra that would serve as a reminder, if anything were to happen with either of us. I made it so that it could be removed manually, but it is tied to the rings the same way the other incantation is.” Stanford chose each word very carefully, not willing to speak the words that seemed to be hanging in the air. He couldn’t remove the traces of this ‘reminder’ because he technically wasn’t the master here, Will was. The demon frowned a bit, but his eyes fell on the left hand of the sorcerer and a look of understanding appeared on his face. “So that’s what it is. I couldn’t figure it out and I didn’t think Fiddleford would know. He does not seem familiar with magic like you are.” He held out his own right hand with the palm facing upwards, hardly even thinking about it. Stanford hesitated for a second but then placed his left hand on Will’s, palm down. Blue’s cheeks flushed red again, but the demon refused to let himself be distracted this time. His thumb went over the traces of silver that spread from underneath the ring on the sorcerer’s hand. They faded immediately and a genuine, relieved smile appeared on Stanford’s face. “Thank you, darling. It is better to not let Fiddleford know about this, don’t you think?”

Will wasn’t really listening. His long fingers were tracing the veins on the sorcerer’s hand, his cheeks still red and his thoughts seemingly miles away. Stanford allowed him to continue for a few seconds before gently pulling his hand away and setting it under Blue’s chin instead, raising the demon’s head and looking him in the eyes. “Pay attention, my dear. We have much to do, but I promise we will have plenty of time to talk, later.” He spoke softly and smiled. Will closed his eyes for a second and sighed deeply. “Yes mister Stanford.” He replied and looked at his own hands when the sorcerer let go of him. The blush faded from his face, but he still found it hard to focus and just remained quiet until the man spoke again. He didn’t really know what was expected of him yet. He would become an assistant? More than he had been already, before he was allowed to stay and before everything went to chaos. Stanford let the silence continue for a little longer before getting up from his chair. He looked at the tray on the nightstand for a second and Will noticed his right hand twitched shortly, as if he wanted to make a gesture. The demon understood what he tried to do and got up from his bed. “Should I send it to the kitchen at once, to save some time?” He asked carefully, knowing well how hard it was to learn to do things without magic. The sorcerer turned towards the door, hiding his expression from the demon when he answered. “That would be helpful. As I said, we have much to do.” His tone was neutral, but William noticed the tension in Stanford’s shoulders. He hastily made the gesture necessary to get the tray to the kitchen and then followed the sorcerer to the other part of the manor; where Stanford had his rooms. His office, bedroom, private living room and his library. Will knew that the last one, the library, was accessible for him and Fiddleford too, but he had been hesitant to go in there without the sorcerer, afraid to damage something. But Stanford was right, there was very little chance he would do any damage to anything, and even if he did, he could easily restore it. It made Blue wonder why the sorcerer wanted to restrict his abilities.

To his surprise, Stanford didn’t lead him to the office. Instead, they went into the small and secluded living room where the sorcerer sat down in the big leather chair near the fireplace. Will took the smaller seat right next to it, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes on the wooden logs in the fireplace. He did not know what Stanford wanted to discuss and why he had chosen this room to stay in, rather than going to the office where the sorcerer spent most of his time, always working. Not that this room wasn’t fit for working, there were books everywhere. All neatly stacked and ordered so it did not look cluttered, but still present enough to make clear how much of an avid reader Stanford truly was. Right now the sorcerer cleared his throat. A question had risen in his brain and now that they were somewhere private, he wouldn’t have to be concerned about Fiddleford walking in on their conversation. “William, what does Fiddleford know about the last event before we saw eachother in the Dreamscape?” He asked, his eyes on the scene outside. The living room had a nice view on the garden after all. “Oh.” Will had to think about it, trying to recall what exactly he told the scientist had happened when he went to pick up the pain medication. “Well, he knows there has been an explosion powerful enough to render you unconscious, and I recall I told him I would be trying to find you in the Dreamscape.” He stated after a minute and Stanford nodded. “Excellent. I would like to keep it that way, as I do not think any more details are of his concern.” He glanced at the demon, who seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Or is there anything else you have to tell me about?” The sorcerer asked sharply and Will shook his head. “No. Well, he knows you were injured and I healed you, but I believe that’s it.” He added hesitantly. The reason the demon felt uncomfortable had more to do with the fact both men told him things he wasn’t supposed to tell the other, meaning he couldn’t turn to either of them if he needed advice.

“William, before we get to work, I need to address one more thing. I understand that you must have been at a loss of how to handle a situation where I am not available to guide you, but now that I have returned, I trust you will leave Fiddleford alone, yes?” Stanford’s tone was less sharp than before, but still strict enough to make Will nod immediately. “Of course, mister Stanford. It was out of necessity and I will not bother him anymore.” He spoke up and the sorcerer seemed satisfied. In reality he did not mind if the two were at each other’s throat, as it was much easier to keep two separate individuals under control. If those two were to join force he could be in quite a concerning position. But with Fiddleford working on the device to erase memories, he had a reason to keep the demon away from the lab. God forbid William were to find out what the plans were before it was too late. He wasn’t sure how much more he would get away with when it came to the demon. Evidently there had to be an end to the being’s naivety. In this case it was best not to take the risk and just separate the two individuals in the manor. Divide and conquer so to speak. Fiddleford would still have to observe the demon, but other than that he would minimalize the interactions for a while until the situation began to flow more naturally and he had figured out the best way to handle this without being frustrated all the time. Because the sorcerer understood very well that no matter how well he would be able to hide his emotions, he would have to lessen his anger or he would not be able to keep up his mask until the very end.

William studied Stanford as he was contemplating all of this. Blue had the urge to apologize for the situation. But it wasn’t completely his fault, and the parts he did cause were all a result of that first mix-up. Apologizing was not only redundant, it would put more focus on everything wrong with all of it and frankly, the sorcerer seemed frustrated enough already. He did his best to keep calm, but Will could feel the tension. It made him realize it would take much longer than he had hoped for the situation to settle down. So far the only one who seemed content was Fiddleford and the demon had trouble understanding why that would be. Perhaps it had something to do with the fear he had seen in the scientist when it came to Stanford. Perhaps the man thought that now that William was granted this chance, he would get some opportunities himself. Blue had trouble figuring out how the two men had been able to work together for such a long time if something like this was tearing things apart. And another thing, if Fiddleford was so glad the demon had this ring, then why was the scientist so hostile towards him? Nothing made sense anymore and Blue tried to just focus on the here and now. Anything else could wait until later.

Stanford interrupted the silence after reaching a decision on how to go about this first day of work in their new positions. It was inconvenient that most of his work would have to wait until he had more of his abilities restored, but fortunately the event in the Dreamscape had given him plenty of new options to work on with the demon by his side. “William, I suggest we move on to our usual work space. Be so kind to bring the pages I have written about your home world. You should find them on the table, I’m sure you will be able to recognize them. Collect them first and join me in my office.” He spoke rather abruptly and Will seemed slightly startled. The sorcerer ignored this and got up and left the room, leaving the demon to collect the papers. His eyes scanned over the various stacks until he found the one he needed. There was a book between them and Will’s curiosity was piqued, but he knew Stanford didn’t like waiting, so he just picked up the whole stack, careful not to let anything slip out as he made his way to the office. Hopefully he would get the chance to look at the book and see how accurate it was. The demon knew that humans had been fascinated by dreams for a long time, but most of the science about it was very inaccurate and seemed to sprout from the fact humans tried to find logic in everything. Dream wasn’t logical, that was more or less the entire point of the dimension. He wondered if this book was any different. Most likely, otherwise Stanford wouldn’t keep it with all of Blue’s stories. The sorcerer knew more about the Dreamscape than almost everyone else and would not be fooled by a book that tried to give meaning to a dream.

When he entered the office, Stanford was putting away his work of the previous day. Will caught a glimpse of an illustration of his triangular form before the sorcerer put it away and gestured at the side table, meaning he wanted the demon to put the pages there. Will complied and put them down before sitting in the same chair he had occupied in the Dreamscape. It was almost the same scene as in Blue’s home world, at least in appearances. Except this time there wouldn’t be much talking, this room was for work purposes only. The sorcerer liked to keep things organized, meaning that if he wanted to discuss something that had little to do with work, he preferred to hold said conversation in the living room, no matter how short it would be. William had never felt the need to point out that this was most likely wasting more time than when the demon got distracted by something again. Stanford’s habits were his own and it wasn’t Blue’s place to comment on it. So instead he focussed on fixing what he could, meaning his flash-stepping ability, or rather short-range teleportation, would be put to use if he managed to fall behind again.

Stanford looked through the pages and pulled the book out of the stack. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Will looked at it with genuine curiosity. A chuckle escaped him as he turned towards the demon. “You seem rather fascinated. Care to explain to me why that is?” He asked brushing his hand over the leather-bound book. The scent of old parchment filled their noses and they simultaneously took a deep breath, without realizing the other had done the same thing. When Blue opened his mouth to explain himself, Stanford noticed that familiar glimmer in Will’s eyes. The demon always got it when he spoke of Dream. “I know that humans have been trying to understand Dream for a long time, but most of them make a mistake. They try to find logic in a dream, but the Dreamscape is not supposed to be logical, at least not in the way the human world is.” Will smiled a little. “Logic in the human world is only logic because it states how things go. If you drop a raw egg, it will break. This works every time. But Dream, it is a different world and doesn’t go by the rules of the human one. It has its own rules, laws of nature and logic. And similar to how humans do not fully understand how everything works in their world, I am not completely sure how things work all the time in Dream. Chaos is in my blood, but I haven’t written the code that built it, so I am not the keeper of its secrets.” Will shrugged, not sure how to explain it more. He had spoken similar words several times before, but Stanford wrote them down anyway, now knowing first-hand how unexpected things could be in the Dreamscape.

“This does not yet explain your fascination with this book, darling. Please continue, as it is very interesting to hear.” He spoke friendly, resulting in a dreamy smile from the demon. “There are very few mentions of my kind in human literature. When we are being mentioned, most of it is either false or generalized and does not do us justice. I did not recognize the book and I was curious if this one is more accurate than most of what I have seen.” Will spoke and then fell silent. The sorcerer frowned and seemed to think about something. “You continue to speak of your kind. How closely connected are you with your kindred?” He asked with an undertone that caused Will to shiver a little, not enough to really be visible. “There is only one William Cipher, we are all different, just like humans. Some would say we are even more versatile as we are usually not bound to one form, although this too varies from one demon to another.” He answered hesitantly and was relieved when Stanford seemed pleased with this answer. Technically it wasn’t a lie: there was only one _Will_ Cipher. But Blue did not feel the need to elaborate on how he worded that statement. Hopefully there would never be a situation where he would have to explain himself more.

The sorcerer studied the demon in front of him. William seemed uncomfortable again and his mismatched eyes were still focussed on the book. Stanford thought about it for a second and then held it out to him. “Why don’t you take a look and tell me how valuable the information is? I am sure you would have little trouble finding the inaccuracies in the description of your own home, even if you do not fully understand how things work.” He spoke and watched as Will accepted the book and carefully opened it. It appeared the demon was taken aback by the runic script. “These are Nordic myths and scriptures.” He spoke up, surprised and elated, which amused the sorcerer. “Indeed they are. I discovered the book shortly after you first told me that your home world is very different from mine. So far I have found very little content that does not line up with your explanation of the Dreamscape. I have not been able to discover who wrote this, but I do not rule out the option this person had help from one of your kind as well. Yet this author seemed to prefer more of a storyline, rather than an actual report or documentation. I believe it could be the reason why it appears to be overlooked when it comes to studying dreams.” He explained and watched how the pale fingers of the demon brushed over the old ink. Here and there it was quite faded, but under William’s fingers, the strange marks seemed to return from the depth of the parchment, dark and clear, as if they had been written no more than weeks ago. This was an ability Stanford had never possessed and for that reason it did not bother him to see the demon do it. Instead he felt the same elation as he had seen on William’s face. He had found out long ago that most of the accurate descriptions of magic and the necessary procedures to make it work were very old and this certainly wasn’t the only book that was hard to read due to faded letters.

As the sorcerer watched Will go through the book, he noticed the demon made certain symbols with his hand. At some point he could see his fingers spark for a second, as if the demon was playing with electricity. Very fascinating to say the least. He cleared his throat and Will looked up, his eyes full of fire. Stanford raised an eyebrow and the demonic energy quickly faded. “I’m sorry, mister Stanford. I lost myself a little bit. I think this is one of the most accurate depictures of magic I have seen in a long time and I am actually glad it is written in story form. Some of the spells in here are rather violent. Runic magic is a very raw form of magic, fitting with those who harnessed it in the past. It is a good book to learn about the Dreamscape, but for magic I find it too ruthless.” He handed the book back to the sorcerer, suddenly appearing a bit frightened. Stanford understood what Will had been talking about when he mentioned losing control over one’s abilities, letting them control you instead of the other way around. “I will keep that in mind, darling. Thank you.” He smiled, putting the book to the side. Instead he took the rest of the written pages and the two of them spent the rest of the day going through the notes, discarding redundant parts and editing out any inaccuracy they could find. They only took a break for lunch and dinner, which William went to get himself, rather than making it appear in front of them.

At the end of the day, Blue felt tired but happy. This almost felt like the way it was before the rings came into play. It was so similar, he almost started to prepare himself to fade and return to the Dreamscape. Stanford’s voice stopped him. “William, before you leave to go to bed, I would like to discuss two things with you.” He spoke and the demon looked up. “Yes mister Stanford?” He sounded a bit confused, but then her remembered he wouldn’t go to the Dreamscape. “For one, I would suggest that we do not let you appearance in my Dream world be a one time event. I would welcome you again, but not every day. You must be tired now and I suggest you take your rest tonight.” The sorcerer mused and Will’s face showed mixed emotions. On one hand he loved that dream adventure as he called it, but on the other hand, he knew the sorcerer was right. Joining Stanford in the bubble every night would not be good for Blue’s energy levels. “I understand. You’re right. I will not come to your dream tonight.” He answered and Stanford pressed his fingers together. “The other thing is that I will be working alone tomorrow. I have some things to sort out that I will explain to you later, but until then you will have to be patient.” He spoke up and watched the sadness appear in Will’s eyes. The way his hands were positioned now hid the smirk this reaction caused. “However, I would never let you feel redundant. I saw your expression while you were reading, and I saw how you revived the ink as you went. This is not the only book with faded pages, and I am sure you will enjoy yourself in the library tomorrow. It is quiet and secluded and a great way for you to learn about this world, even more than you know now. And don’t think I cannot see how much you progressed already, darling. It is quite exceptional.” He spoke, keeping his voice neutral. Will smiled, a little shy. “Thank you mister Stanford. Good night.” He answered and got up. When he had left, the sorcerer sighed deeply and his gaze darkened. Keeping up this façade was challenging to say the least.


	5. Shifting Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford chooses to leave Will and Fiddleford alone together in the library. It is a gamble and who knows what will be the result of this decision. But no matter what, he still has the demon wrapped around his fingers. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 and 10

**Silence is golden**

“When I said you did not get to lock yourself in your lab for weeks at a time anymore, I had assumed you would understand this almost meant I would prefer it if you use your room to sleep in.” Stanford crossed his arms and looked at Fiddleford, who attempted to remove a blueprint from his face. It had gotten stuck after he had fallen asleep on top of his work again. The scientist had still been asleep when the sorcerer had entered the lab, meaning he had to wake his employee up yet again. He was getting tired of it. “Sorry Stanford, I got caught up in it and I really thought I could continue a little longer.” Fiddleford managed to remove the thing from his face and put it back on his workbench without tearing it. “Yes, I heard that before. You are beyond help, Fiddleford. I suggest you get up and not waste any more time. You will find the demon in the library.” The sorcerer got ready to leave again but turned back to his employee one more time. “And don’t disturb me until the end of the day. I expect you in my office at five. Sharp.” While he did not sound angry, the scientist knew that this was a serious warning. He did have the habit to enter the office to ask his boss something that could possibly have waited until a later moment and then show up five minutes late because he got caught up in his work. Fiddleford rubbed his eyes and heard the door close. A groan escaped him; he would have to be observing today. Luckily, he needed to be in the library anyway. The scientist desperately needed a book on brain waves if he wanted to get this machine to work correctly. It was normal that inventions like this would take weeks, if not longer, to be realized, but he continued to hope his skills would prove themselves and he would complete it faster. Yet so far, he wasn’t getting much further. Of course, he was only working for two days now, but still.

Less than half an hour later Fiddleford was on his way to the library. He would have been quicker, had he not decided to get some food in him first. Empty plates told him the other two had already eaten too, most likely together, considering the matching motives on the cups. Why did he even take the time to notice that? It wasn’t important enough to actually pay any attention to, but it irked him anyway. Even after suggesting something that could have been the solution to the problem, if Fiddleford had been willing to actually go through with this once he finished the device, he was still left to work alone. He had to keep in mind that the sorcerer spent so much time with the demon to get him to take off the ring, but it didn’t help much, because the scientist didn’t want that to happen either. Perhaps he had to do something that would convince the creature to distance himself a little bit. It wouldn’t be easy, so much was clear to him after the previous conversations he’d had with Cipher, and on top of that he would have to keep it hidden from Stanford as well. The only upside to it all was that Fiddleford believed the demon when he promised the scientist to keep his mouth shut to the sorcerer. While he didn’t trust Cipher at all, something told him that the creature would keep his word about it.

When Fiddleford entered the library, he couldn’t help himself but take a deep breath, taking in the scent of all the books. He wasn’t aware the other two did the same thing every time they entered the space. Actually, none of them knew the others did the same. They never truly noticed it in each other. The scientist knew where to be, it wasn’t the first time he had been looking up brain functions. But last time he worked on something to improve the mind, rather than trying to erase it. He found the books rather quickly, but stuck around the shelf for a few minutes, trying to come up with a reason to not go over to the seating corner. Despite the fact the chairs there were very comfortable, he was dreading the moment he ran out of excuses, knowing who else he would find there, most likely in _his_ favourite seat as well. But he couldn’t delay that moment any longer and dragged his feet to the other side of the sizeable space. One would think they’d get used to being around the demon, especially when they were both on the same side, technically, but he couldn’t help but dislike the creature. It wasn’t even the fact he had to be around the demon. It was more that he would actually have to pay attention to Will, report back to Stanford and make sure the being wouldn’t be finding out about more things. But some of those ‘things’ Fiddleford would have to tell the demon at some point so he could be prepared, and they would work something out to get around having Will’s memories erased. The scientist frowned, getting around Stanford’s orders wasn’t easy and very risky. And not liking Blue didn’t help either.

While thinking all of this over, Fiddleford walked around the last bookshelf. The seating area had five comfortable armchairs around a low table. The biggest chair was reserved for Stanford himself, but was currently occupied by a slim figure with blue hair. The demon was curled up, seemingly consumed by the book in his hands. However, when the scientist came closer, Blue looked up and even smiled after hesitating for a second. “Good morning Fiddleford.” Will’s voice wasn’t as polite and friendly as it was when he spoke with Stanford, but it also wasn’t as cold as it had been when he caught Fiddleford with the vial of blood the other day. The scientist thought about ignoring him, but eventually the corner of his mouth twitched, and he replied. “Yes, morning. Are you aware that you’re sitting in Stanford’s chair?” He spoke, sinking down in his own favourite chair, on the other side of the table, facing the demon. Will nodded and smiled. “He said I could sit here while he is working, but if he comes to join us, I will have to relocate.” He spoke, seemingly unbothered by the comment, or even the presence of the scientist. Fiddleford allowed himself to relax and open his book to start reading up on those brainwaves. The demon looked at him for a second before returning his attention to his own book. The scientist noticed that William appeared to be manually restoring faded letters. Interesting, probably the reason Stanford allowed Will in his chair in the first place. These books were all extremely valuable and most of them were unique editions, many of them including handwritten notes from magic users from the past. If William could recover lost knowledge from those pages, he would prove to be invaluable to them both. While Fiddleford wasn’t versed in magic, there were also quite a few books about alchemy and those interested him, due to their close relations to chemistry. Sadly, many of the texts had faded a lot, and he was about to ask Will if he could restore those next when the scientist remembered he didn’t like the demon.

How irritating. It appeared that this strange quirk Cipher seemed to have that made everybody like him was taking effect on him too. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on what he was reading, rather than the demon. He had to observe, but his observation was that William would be sitting here for hours, not causing trouble of any kind. So, he could simply read his book and pretend Blue wasn’t even there. Unfortunately, if he wanted to remain undisturbed, he shouldn’t have made that noise. William had good ears, even when his hair was covering half of them. “I do not understand your hostility towards me, Fiddleford. What have I ever done to you? Besides stopping you from doing something you would come to regret later.” It was an off-hand comment, but something Will had been wanting to ask for a while now. Even though the feeling was mutual, he would like to know _why_ the scientist resented him so much. At least Blue had a reason to not like the man. After all, his intentions were more than clear back when the demon was strapped down. That was almost a week ago now. While time was linear, perception of it was not, so much was clear to William already.

The comment made Fiddleford close his book and glare at Blue. “Stop pretending you’re stupid and definitely stop pretending you’re some sort of helpless puppy.” He got up from his chair and paced over to William, planting his hands on the back rest of Stanford’s chair, on both sides of Will’s head. This false pretence of innocence from the demon was the last straw. Maybe the sorcerer was falling for it, but Fiddleford refused to believe Will was anywhere near as nice as he pretended to be. And he was right, in a way. Apparently, he got too much in the demon’s face because a pale hand shot up and found his chest, sending him flying, back into his own chair. William sat up straight, a flash of white in his purple eye. “Instead of making assumptions about me all the time, have you tried asking?” Blue snapped back, truly losing his patience this time. He wasn’t known for his outbursts, but even the demon had a limit of the amount of insults and accusations he could take before he had enough. Fiddleford appeared quite shocked with William’s sudden anger but recovered immediately when the being did not attempt to get up to physically do something. Of course, when it came to it, he didn’t have to. He had his powers. But that hardly mattered anymore, the scientist was done staying quiet for the sake of keeping Will happy. Stanford had warned him not to upset the demon, as he wanted to be sure Blue wouldn’t leave. But Fiddleford couldn’t stay quiet anymore. He had broken so many of the sorcerer’s rules in the past week that one more wasn’t going to make much of a difference. And besides, if everything he had told the demon already had not chased him away, this wouldn’t either. So, he too sat up straight and glared once more. The only thing he didn’t dare to do again was get in Will’s face. While the push had not hurt as much as it could have, he did not want to have it happen again.

“Like you would have answered me. You have been blindly following Stanford since the beginning.” The scientist spoke bitterly, only to see Will raise his eyebrows. “You’re making another assumption. Mister Stanford told me you were only after my powers and you never did anything to make me believe otherwise. The first time we had direct interaction was when you pressed a cloth over my face.” He pointed out, putting a bookmark in his book before closing it. Now that Fiddleford was out of his personal space and actually talking, he was getting calmer again. Perhaps this could finally turn into something actually productive. He was sick of the tension, even if part of it came from himself. At least he tried to make peace with the scientist, despite everything. “Your journal was filled with assumptions about me too. After the explosion, you never attempted to smooth things out, despite the fact you were so adamant to warn me about things mister Stanford allegedly wanted you to do to me.” He added and then went quiet when he saw the look on Fiddleford’s face. “Don’t try to spin this all on me, Cipher. You told me to stay away. I was just as concerned as you were.” The scientist spat, earning him a demonic stare. “If you were so concerned, why did you stick a needle in his arm the first time I wasn’t in the physical world at all?” Will replied with a slight hiss in his voice that made Fiddleford back down a little. “Like I said, it was a single syringe and not harmful to him at all. If you would have listened, like _actually_ listened when you barged into my lab, I would have told you that while, yes, I was curious, I also took it to make sure your powers weren’t leaving traces on him.” Fiddleford waved his hand to dismiss Will’s next, unspoken comment. “I know what you want to say, I should have waited, but let’s be real: he would never let me take it when he’s awake and obviously I checked if his blood pressure was good enough to risk it. What I did was never harmful to him.”

Will took a deep breath. It was true, now that he was properly awake and could actually think about it, that technically the man had done the sorcerer no harm. It was also true that Blue had told him to stay away from Stanford and Fiddleford had actually obeyed that request. “Fine, maybe it was my fault too. But to answer your first question, yes. I would have answered you. Not that it would have been necessary, since most of what I think you would want to know, I already told mister Stanford.” The scientist interrupted him. “Quit calling him ‘mister Stanford’ when he’s not around. Just Stanford will do just fine and save us time.” Will rolled his eyes. “You people and your fear of wasting time.” He muttered and the scientist chuckled. “We can’t all be immortal, Cipher. Humans have limited time, as you very well know.” He crossed his legs and looked at the demon on the other side of the table. He had to admit it was liberating to finally have this conversation with the creature. To see him talk without being influenced by the sorcerer. “But just so we’re clear, you are not using your weird powers to make people around you like you?” He asked, carefully watching the other to make sure Blue wasn’t lying when he shook his head. “I am not. At least not that I know of, and I usually have full control over my abilities. Only when I get really angry, they tend to sometimes spark without my consent.” Will confessed. Fiddleford might as well be filled in about it. Perhaps it would stop him from getting in the demon’s face again. The scientist did seem taken aback. “So, shoving me like that wasn’t your intention?” He gripped the armrests of his chair, but Will shook his head again. “No, that was on purpose. A little harder than I wanted maybe, but I didn’t want you to crash into the table, so it had to have enough force to avoid that.”

That made Fiddleford laugh with genuine amusement. “You’re not at all stupid, you know that? When you’re not around Stanford, or occupied with him, you actually make sense.” He grinned, but the demon frowned. “How is it possible that you are constantly contradicting yourself and not get a headache from it? One moment you’re concerned with m- Stanford’s health, going as far as wanting to test his blood to see if I’m doing any harm to him, the next you’re talking about him like he is, I don’t know, evil?” Blue spoke thoughtfully, trying a different note than the other times Fiddleford had been talking about the sorcerer with such a lack of respect. He wanted to know the reason behind it this time, and he needed to stay calm if he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Fiddleford made a face. “I really don’t know myself. I mean, I agree with you on certain parts. Stanford is an exceptional man and I am lucky to be granted the opportunity to work for him, but on the other hand, he does have certain quirks that I find really hard to accept.” He spoke, also thoughtful. It was a strange topic, talking about how he felt about his boss. He wasn’t even sure how he felt most of the time. It was complicated. Will seemed to understand. Even before he was asked to stay indefinitely, he had been spending a lot of time with the sorcerer and learned a thing or two about him. “I would imagine it is hard to meet his expectations when you do not have access to powers such as my own.” His words could have sounded like bragging if it wasn’t for his sincere tone. “But still, you have been around for years, meaning that he does value your presence.”

Fiddleford went red. “I suppose it does.” He looked at his hands, but Will did not wait too long before continuing. “I had a hard time understanding why you would tell me about the rings, which did not contribute to my willingness to believe you. I did believe you when you said you were looking forward to performing the surgery. I saw the look on your face when you had trapped me. I could not figure out why you would inform me of that connection, because if you had not done so, I would have broken the incantation with very little hesitation.” The demon confessed, admitting that the actions of the scientist had basically saved his life. “You would have been able to do what you wanted and I’m sure Stanford would have appreciated your quick work.” He finished, looking at Fiddleford strangely. The man looked away. “I don’t know about that. There is a very big chance it is my fault they got switched in the first place, and that is a severe mistake. I was scared of the repercussions.” He admitted, sounding a little ashamed. “But beside that, part of me wondered if we weren’t making a huge mistake. If this wasn’t taking it too far. Would it have even worked on you like it works on Stanford?” It was a bold question and Will hesitated. Was it safe to answer this question? If the scientist would know how much danger the demon had been in, how close he been to losing everything, wouldn’t he turn it against Blue? “I’m sorry, Fiddleford.” He frowned and looked away. “I cannot say.”

It wasn’t unexpected, but still a little disappointing. “I suppose you still have little reason to trust me and it’s not like I trust you either.” Honesty seemed to get him further when it came to the demon, so he might as well continue on that tour. “I would like to thank you for letting me know you think Stanford appreciates my presence, but it would be nice to hear that from the man himself at some point.” He blurted out that last part without planning, pressing his hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. “Forget I said that.” The scientist told Will after lowering his hand again. The demon nodded. “I understand. I will not comment on it any other than I apologize if it feels like I have taken up too much of Stanford’s time.” Fiddleford made a face. “Why do you think that’s what going on?” He tried to brush it off like that, but now it was Will’s turn to chuckle. “That first night you came to my room you told me I was getting too close to Stanford. Now you tell me he doesn’t let you know you do good work. And we both agreed he is an exceptional man.” The scientist looked away. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I will put that ring of yours in nitric acid.” He warned and Will was quick to nod. “Understood. I won’t tell anyone, if you promise not tell you about what I said over the rings.” Fiddleford raised an eyebrow. “Which part exactly?” Then the demon told him something he knew he would be taking to the grave. “I don’t think it is a bad thing that this turned out the way it did, as I am not sure it would have been good for anyone involved if Stanford would have held that sort of power in his hands. Not for him, not for you and not for me.” It was a huge confession and one that made the scientist mildly uncomfortable. He had not really been thinking about the consequences of Stanford actually succeeding. The sorcerer was already quite strong and intimidating, more of it was certainly something that would make him nervous when he thought about it later.

Not knowing what to say about it, Fiddleford decided to just open his book again, planning to actually get some reading done before the day was over. Will was nice enough to make a plate of sandwiches appear on the table, since it had was near lunchtime already. The scientist looked up. “You got used to human meals real soon.” He sounded suspicious, but the demon shook his head. “Dreams can be useful too, you know. It is not as if I have just been floating around in the Dreamscape until I was summoned. While it is important to not take things too literally, it happens that certain aspects of a dream are identical to their versions in this world. Small things like food are often easily translated.” He pointed out, which Fiddleford immediately stored in his memory. Quite a useful attribute. “Does Stanford know about this?” He suddenly asked and Will tried to remember if he mentioned it to the sorcerer. “I am uncertain, but I will make sure to tell him. I am meeting him in the Dreamscape tonight.” Blue eventually answered. The scientist looked away, trying to ignore that last part. Will seemed to realize what he said and just opened his book again, after making sure there would be lunch for Stanford as well.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them occupied with their own thought while eating their lunch. They tried to pretend they were reading, but neither of them was actually taking in any of the information from the books. Fiddleford was toying with the page until he accidentally let his finger slide down the side. He started bleeding immediately and a curse escaped him. Will looked up and noticed the injury. “What happened there?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. The scientist shook his head, searching for something to stop the bleeding. “Just a papercut, nothing to worry about. Humans tend to get injured sometimes, Cipher. You may understand certain parts of the human world, but there are also more than enough things you know nothing about.” He failed to keep all the frustration out of his voice. Will seemed offended. “I didn’t assume you were the only one who got injured like that. I just wanted to offer a quick heal.” He didn’t even wait for Fiddleford to allow him this but got up and walked around the table. The scientist leaned away, most likely out of instinct, but this time the demon was faster. His fingers locked around Fiddleford’s wrist and a glow took quick care of the cut. Blue immediately returned to his seat when it was done, leaving the scientist very confused, but frankly, also grateful because papercuts were painful. “Thank you, I suppose.” He had a strange look in his eyes, as if he had a sudden plan.

Will didn’t like that look all too much and he was starting to think he would never actually get to reading his book. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s creepy, even for me.” He spoke up, earning him a laugh from the other again. “You get scared easily for a being that is often described as a ‘creature from hell.’” He remarked, knowing fully well that it had felt much better to actually get along with the demon and this was perhaps not the best way to keep it like that, but he couldn’t help but mock Blue. Maybe the being was an exception to an otherwise very dark species, but Will seemed to have as much similarities to a demon as Fiddleford had to a cat. The demon didn’t seem offended by this comment and just shrugged. “You’re not exactly wrong, you know? The Dreamscape is also the birthplace of nightmares.” He sighed deeply and closed his book again, crossing his legs. “Did anyone ever tell you that you have very rapid mood swings?” Blue then asked, raising an eyebrow. He was starting to realize they both seemed to behave very differently this time. He wondered what it was that had finally broken the tension. Perhaps the confrontation had been necessary, even if it was just to put it past them. They both lived in the same household in the end. And as it appeared, they worked for the same man, even if it was a different fashion. They might as well try to get along. Fiddleford shrugged. “Yes, many times. I prefer to work alone; can you blame me?” He closed his book as well and just put it on the table.

Will followed his example and sat back again, thinking about it. “I suppose I cannot blame you for preferring the silence, but it does sound dull to me. And very lonely too.” He mused and the scientist rubbed his forehead. “It might get lonely at times, but at least nobody disagrees with me.” He shrugged and Will rolled his eyes. “You know I was here first. If my presence here bothers you, you could just take your book to the lab.” He pointed out. “I would if Stanford had not told me to keep an eye on you.” He blurted out, then his eyes went wide and so did Will’s. “He did what?” The demon sputtered, trying not to sound offended but failing miserably. Fiddleford tried to take back his words, but it was much too late. “Nothing, ignore what I said.” He tried to distract Will. “That healing trick of yours, could you put that in a bottle?” The question was strange enough to draw the attention of the demon, although he did feel slightly offended. He would have to get back to that later. “What do you mean?” He asked the scientist, who seemed relieved. “I mean, would it be possible for you to produce some sort of substance that would have the same effect as that glow you do to heal someone?” Fiddleford waved his hand over to the other and Will looked at his hands, opening them with the palms pointed up. They almost immediately became engulfed by the blue-green flames that was his healing ability. “I wouldn’t know actually. I never tried to attach this power to something else.” He closed his hands and the flames died down right away. “Why would you ask that all of a sudden?”

Fiddleford got up from his chair, sometimes he just needed to pace. It helped to keep his thoughts straight, but it seemed to annoy other people around him. He didn’t mind annoying Will, so he wasn’t going to let that stop him right now. “Well, I think it could be a useful feature if you manage it. If I recall correctly, Stanford gets injured when you do, but he doesn’t heal when you heal yourself, right?” He asked Blue, who ran his hand through his hair and thought about it. “That is true, and quite concerning to me.” He confessed, then his face lit up. “Oh, I see what you mean. If I could make some sort of tonic and I injure myself while I’m not around him, he would still be able to heal without needing my presence.” Will seemed to like that idea and his eyes fell on the scientist again. “And you too, of course.” He added and smiled hesitantly. Fiddleford wasn’t sure how to respond to that. They had shared some information now, and it had definitely helped to understand the demon a little bit better, but that did not mean everything was nice and dandy now. “Yes, thank you for your concern.” He hesitated and seemed to be at war with himself for a second before he looked up again. “Perhaps, if you’re willing, you could stop by the lab somewhere in the following days and we can try to see if it works.” He then spoke, almost sounding reluctant.

William frowned. Stanford’s words rang in his ears. ‘Now that I have returned, I trust you will leave Fiddleford alone, yes?’ He remembered them, even the exact tone the sorcerer had used. But Blue had already broken his promise today by greeting the scientist in the first place, even if it was just out of good manners. Perhaps the man had asked the sorcerer to ask Will to leave him alone, but that was before all of this and now Fiddleford was the one who offered it, so there was no harm in that, right? And who knew, maybe it would be beneficial if the two of them would actually be able to work together on something. The scientist had more or less admitted that while he preferred to work alone, he also wanted Stanford to have more time for him. William was not Stanford, but he was good at listening to others. Something the sorcerer was not. Blue loved the man, almost unconditionally, but he knew that patience and allowing someone else to take the lead was not in his nature. No wonder the man had such a hard time adjusting to this situation. Will felt guilty again, but he still stood by his decision to not reverse the incantation, at least not completely. He glanced at the bookshelves surrounding the seating area and wondered how long it would take him to find a book on fragmentation of spells like these, so he could perhaps undo parts of it. Fiddleford cleared his throat and Will remembered the scientist asked him something.

“I suppose I could. I am sure there will be more days when Stanford chooses to work alone.” The demon answered the scientist and then he made a face. “But he asked me to leave you alone.” He added, but Fiddleford dismissed that. “Yes, I asked him to tell you that, because you constantly barged in when he was not around. But if I actually invite you, that doesn’t really count, does it?” It felt weird for them both to just make decisions like these without the sorcerer around. Will and Fiddleford both still saw him as the head of the house, no matter what ring was on his finger. It wasn’t likely that this would change, but it was as if the situation had given them permission to also do things without asking first. William knew that Stanford did not have his powers to help him out anymore, and if he were to tell this to the scientist, Fiddleford would have told him that it most likely meant that the sorcerer would have trouble keeping an eye on them both, making it easier for them to actually make their own decisions. But this time, the demon genuinely forgot to inform the other of this latest development in the situation, which appeared to drift further and further away from what it was supposed to be. “I suppose it should be fine then. I will see that I stop by when I can.” William nodded thoughtfully.

“Good. But do me a favour and knock first. It’s not worth risking my equipment because you don’t understand common courtesy rules of the human world.” Fiddleford sounded quite sarcastic and the demon raised an eyebrow at the tone. “As long as you actually open the door when I do so, I will.” He replied, a hint of sarcasm in his own voice as well. Fiddleford was glad the other had dropped the soft politeness, to an extent. Will’s voice just wasn’t loud, and he never sounded downright rude, but he did sound more like an actual person now, rather than, he did not know how to describe it any other way, Stanford’s pet. But it was the last thing they said to eachother. Both of them finally returned to what they came to the room to do: reading. Will continued to restore the old works in their former glory and Fiddleford finally actually managed to read up on the brainwaves. He realized that when the demon would come to his lab again, it would be a good opportunity to tell him about the memory device.

**Night vision**

Five minutes to five. Fiddleford just checked his watch and was glad he did, or he might have been late to meet Stanford. He closed his book and got up, doing his best to stay quiet this time. Will seemed quite consumed by his book and he didn’t feel like telling the demon he was going to report to Stanford. They certainly were on friendlier terms now, but that did not mean he was going to tell Blue everything he did. And besides, he needed some time to think what exactly he would tell the sorcerer. The truth, mostly. But what part of it, and what would he keep to himself? Perhaps it would be best to wait for Stanford to ask him questions, so he could answer them as well as he could, and he wouldn’t have to reveal anything else. Luckily, William didn’t seem to notice him leaving, so he didn’t have to waste time with explaining where he was going. He was less than a minute early when he knocked on the door of Stanford’s office, which means he was only just in time. Luckily, the sorcerer sounded calm when he answered. “Come in, Fiddleford. And make sure to close the door.”

The scientist did as requested and then sat down on the free chair. He watched Stanford put his work of the day aside. Fiddleford caught a glimpse of a hand-drawn illustration of a rose, which surprised him greatly. He had not expected the sorcerer would be occupied with his garden at this time. He would have expected to see bits of incantations, but it appeared Stanford was redirecting his focus for an unknown reason. The scientist wondered if there was something, he didn’t know yet, but didn’t get much time to think about it. “I assume you have done what I asked of you.” The sorcerer was still calm, but that familiar tone was back. The one that requested results. But Fiddleford was unsure what kind of results Stanford wanted to hear, so he just nodded. “An entire day in one room with the demon and you did not need to interrupt me. Impressive.” The scientist looked up at that comment, confused. A hint of a smile was present in the corner of his boss’s mouth as he looked at Fiddleford. “It appears you have learned to keep your emotions to yourself. That suits you well. Although the library is not the most challenging room to spend several hours without having it escalate.” Stanford continued, unbothered by the confusion on the face of his employee. Yes, he had been testing both of them. He saw the tension underneath the confusion and knew that the scientist did not have an easy day. Excellent. “I would like you to stop looking at me like that.” He spoke up, taking an empty sheet of paper and a pen. “You did find the demon in the library, did you not?” He raised one eyebrow.

Fiddleford nodded. “I did. In your chair. He said you allowed him to sit there.” He replied, unsure what he was supposed to do with this new insight in the situation. It was getting more and more confusing, almost as if Stanford wanted them to get along or something. It made no sense. “I did indeed. He has shown me a very interesting ability and it seemed reasonable to show him that I appreciate that.” The sorcerer did not change his tone. Yet on the inside he was very pleased with the aggrieved expression on Fiddleford’s face when he shared this news. “Anything else?” He asked, allowing the scientist only a minute to sort out his emotions. Upset people were quicker to blurt things out. The past had proved his employee was no exception. “He made food appear around noon. For both of us. He seems to adjust really quickly to his life here, and to human food.” Fiddleford now looked up, barely giving Stanford enough time to hide his frown. He too had been served an excellent lunch out of nowhere and while he appreciated the gesture of not being disturbed, the fact of the matter was that it was still magic he no longer had access to. Fiddleford had the courtesy to pretend he didn’t see the frown but did store it in his memory to analyse later on. “He seemed quite interested in his book. He didn’t even notice I left the room.” He then said, hoping it would be enough. He didn’t want to just sit here and talk about the demon like there was nothing else in the world. Perhaps Will was right; he did have mood swings. Stanford raised his hand to silence him. “You say he made food or both of you. Did you eat it this time?” Fiddleford was caught off guard by this question but nodded. “I did.” He was hesitant, not entirely sure what the sorcerer was getting at. And he wouldn’t be given any answers. “Don’t let me find you on top of your work again tomorrow, Fiddleford. It is quite the bother to make sure you are provided with a room, only to find you sleeping hunched over your papers every morning.”

With that, the scientist was dismissed, and he returned to his lab, very confused and slightly annoyed. It did not help to know that in a few hours, the demon would go to his home world and just have another conversation with Stanford. Who knew what those two got up to in there? He thought it over while entering his lab and locking the door behind him. His eye fell on the lab table. There was a meal waiting for him and for some reason it made him laugh. That had not happened before and somehow it made him feel better that the demon actually put effort into this, even if it was just a snap of his fingers. “Don’t think this is going to make me like you faster, Cipher. But at least I know you didn’t poison this.” He muttered to himself. It would help him through the rest of the evening without losing time. He thought to himself that he may have actually found an ally in this household. Yes, that was a good word for it, ally, very neutral and it didn’t mean he had to like the creature. It just meant they were on the same side.

Will actually did notice that Fiddleford had left but had other things to be concerned about. He knew he would be spending the night not actually asleep, but in the Dreamscape with Stanford. It meant that he wouldn’t get the chance to recharge after his short outburst of the day. It had not cost him much energy, but snapping like that was not a common occurrence, and one he did not particularly enjoy. So once the scientist was gone, the demon returned to his room, made sure both men would be served dinner in time and got into bed. He managed to get a few hours of rest before he actually slipped into the Dreamscape the way he did to actually navigate through it. There was a minor difference between sleeping and returning home, in the sense that he did not have his own dream bubble while he was travelling through the world of dreams, and his physical body no longer existed. To an outsider, it would look like Will suddenly faded away. Because he had fully shifted to the Dreamscape, it didn’t count as actual sleep, which was why he had been so tired after searching for the sorcerer for two days. Until Stanford had given him his ring and his permanent home in the manor, the demon could not re-enter the human world unless he was summoned again, but now he could easily switch between the two worlds. He still preferred the human world, but thoroughly enjoyed being allowed into Stanford’s dream bubble.

It didn’t take him long to find the right one this time. The aura was unmistakable and when he entered, he barely felt resistance, meaning the owner of the dream either had lowered defences or he had been there before. In this case it was both. Due to the connection of the rings, the Dream Demon had easy access. Had it been almost any other of his kind, this could have been a huge risk for the sorcerer, but with Will, it wasn’t that much of a problem. He would still only come when he was invited. As of right now, he started to wonder if something went wrong, as he couldn’t see anything. While dreams about darkness weren’t uncommon, he would have expected something more detailed from Stanford. The sorcerer seemed to be able to control his bubble with even more ease than Blue had expected, so this was very odd to him. Right when Will decided he should maybe come back later; he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. Blue tensed up; suddenly afraid it would be one of the other dwellers of the Dreamscape. Then he heard a deep voice and he calmed down immediately. “Hush darling, it’s just me. Don’t be concerned.” Stanford had to have been waiting for the demon, to be able to time his action like this. “Mister Stanford? Why is everything dark around here?” He asked, reaching up to pull the hands away from his eyes. The sorcerer pulled the demon a little closer and Will felt his back touch Stanford’s chest. The man moved his hands, now only one covered the demon’s eyes and the other was around Blue’s waist. “Don’t do that, darling. I promise you will be able to see soon enough, be patient.” He spoke and Will seemingly relaxed a little, lowering his hands again. Stanford chuckled softly, sending a shiver down the spine of the demon. “Does Fiddleford know you’re here tonight?” He asked and Blue swallowed. “Yes, I told him.” He replied, almost inaudibly, barely registering what the question even was. All he could think was how warm Stanford’s arms around him felt, wishing this moment would never end. That this was it, the entire dream.

The sorcerer would keep him like this for a little longer, taking the time to change the environment how he saw fit. When he entered his dream bubble it had been his office again, but this time he was aware of it being a dream and it was not where he wanted to take the demon. He was thinking about going to the forest, but he needed a little more time to get it right. Stanford was prone to challenging himself and since he had already managed to blend two gardens last time, he wanted to see if he could take it a step further and combine certain parts of different locations to create a scene he knew would keep William preoccupied and off guard. Although he had the feeling, he might be trying too hard. The demon already seemed very lost and it pleased him, because the initial tension he had felt from the being was mildly concerning. He would address it later when everything was set for what he wanted. It took a little longer, now that his hands were occupied, but he was quite sure that would only contribute to the desired effect. William was like putty in his hands.

Eventually he moved his hand away from the demon’s eyes and moved a little, so he was beside Will rather than behind him. The arm around Blue’s waist remained for now, as Stanford knew how this simple gesture went a long way and glanced at the demon from the corner of his brown eyes. William blinked a couple of times, letting his own eyes get used to the light that shone through the leaves of the trees that surrounded them. The dreamy smile he already had on his face widened when he took in the scene Stanford had created, seemingly out of nowhere. It didn’t look like the gardens, at least not any area he had been in, and he was quite sure he had seen enough of the gardens to know there wasn’t such a scene as this anywhere. The sorcerer must have taken it from his travels, and Blue wondered where this could possibly be located. A gentle tug on his waist pulled William back to his current reality and he looked to his left, right into those dark brown eyes. Even more beautiful than the gazebo with the swing on the small clearing in front of him. Stanford smiled, feeling much more in his element here in the Dreamscape than in the real world. No matter how easy it was to get the demon practically at his feet, it felt much better to be able to impress him even more with his abilities. Here they were not only intact, but even stronger than they had ever been in the human world. “You look slightly dazed, darling. Why don’t we have a seat, before you fall over.” He sounded so concerned and Will just nodded, stumbling ever so slightly as they made their way over to the swing and sat down. Stanford only removed his arm from the demon’s waist after they were seated, but instead he let it sit on the backrest of the swing, allowing him to pull Blue closer in an instant if he so wished.

“You must have had a long day. Did you get some rest before you came to me?” The sorcerer didn’t need to look at William to know that he was still quite disoriented and unfocussed. It pleased him greatly and allowed him to keep a genuine smile on his face, even if the reason for it was very different from what he was trying to make the demon believe. It still worked like a charm and that was all that mattered. “I did. A few hours when I noticed Fiddleford had left.” Will’s voice was even softer than usual, causing Stanford’s smile to turn into a smirk for a second. Perfect, he didn’t even have to change the topic of conversation. “Fiddleford? You didn’t sneak into the lab again, did you?” He asked, pretending to be concerned Will had gone against his wishes. The demon shook his head. “No mister Stanford, I was in the library, as you said. He came in too and he did not leave until late in the afternoon.” He answered, slightly louder now, almost at his regular volume. The sorcerer smiled reassuringly when Blue looked in his direction. “I’m not angry with you, my dear. You did what I asked of you, so how could I be upset? I do hope the presence of my employee did not keep you from enjoying the library. I was hoping you would feel at peace there.” He spoke up and watched as the slight tension in the demon washed away again. “It was nice, but it did seem dull without you. I liked it better when we were in your office and wrote about Dream.” William replied and Stanford chuckled. “I know you did, darling. But you said it yourself when we were here last time; there are things I have to do alone. You are assisting me by reviving texts that could no longer be read. We may not be in one room, but don’t think we’re not working together.” He answered thoughtfully, looking at the forest that surrounded them.

William looked at it too, but his mind was elsewhere. While he was sitting up straight now, it would not take much to lean in and rest his head on Stanford’s shoulder. The thought made him blush and it was already hard enough to produce an actual answer when the sorcerer addressed him. Would he have the courage to take that step, see if he would be stopped? He didn’t know, he was a little scared of being pushed away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to forget how close Stanford was so he could clear his mind. He almost succeeded, but felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer until he was in the exact position he was scared to initiate. His thoughts wandered off into nothingness. It was irrelevant anyway. They were alone, even the birds in the trees were a fragment of Stanford’s imagination. Fiddleford no longer mattered, nothing mattered except the two of them. He could hear the heartbeat of the sorcerer and remembered the intense relief he had felt when he had heard this sound after the explosion. In a way, Will was glad he had taken away almost all magic Stanford once had, because it meant something like that could never happen again. But on the other hand, what he had shown here today was amazing and it made the demon feel guilty to rob him of such an ability. Even if the creation of this scene was something he could not have done in the real world.

“You seemed tense when I covered your eyes at first, I did not expect to scare you. After all, who else could it have been but me? How comes it frightened you, darling?” Stanford’s words seemed to come from far away; Will had gotten lost in thought so much he almost forgot whose arm he felt around him. He sighed deeply before answering. “It happens sometimes that other dream dwellers slip into dreams without permission, often to cause nightmares or at the very least twist dreams. It was very dark around me and when I felt something grab me, I was scared it was something that came from the Dreamscape, something that recognized me and would maybe try to take me away.” He admitted and for a second, he actually felt the arm around his shoulders tense up before relaxing again. “Why would anything try to take you away from me, darling?” Stanford asked, a strange undertone in his voice. Will thought he could hear more than one emotion, but it was hard to focus with the sorcerer now trailing a finger over Blue’s arm. Instead the demon focussed on the words themselves, he could at least try to give a coherent answer. Or as coherent as he could without spilling too many details about his kindred. It was not his place to speak about behaviour of certain individuals of his kind. “Many Dream dwellers do not see humans the way I do. They seem to look at human the way they look at, well, dogs.” William tensed up again, not wanting to insult Stanford.

The sorcerer did not seem offended and did his best to calm the demon down. “Continue, darling. I think I understand what you mean, but I would hate to get it wrong. And I certainly don’t want to risk putting you in danger.” He spoke, gently wiping a stray lock of blue hair out of Will’s face. The words were genuine, this time. He did not want to risk any sort of dream creature taking the demon away from him, especially not before the spell was broken. He had read up on it and it was unclear if the spell would be broken automatically if Will decided to leave forever and he would never risk staying in his current position for the rest of his life. William needed a moment to calm down before he could continue, causing Stanford to wonder if the demon feared the others of his kind and why that would be. From what he had seen, Will should possess more than enough power to defend himself. Curious, but perhaps best to save for later. First, he needed to know the risks of allowing the demon in his dream bubble. Luckily, his presence and touch still seemed to be able to put Blue at ease rather quickly. The sorcerer knew he would have to be careful with how much further he went, not wanting to risk William becoming too dependent, but so far, the demon was still reacting well. A sigh escaped the being before he continued. “They do not approve of Dream beings of any kind interacting with human as if they are equal. When we are being summoned, we get a pass, as we cannot avoid that. But staying voluntarily, especially the way I do, they don’t accept.” Will sounded slightly upset. While Stanford did not nearly have the heart the demon seemed to have, he did understand being an outsider and it was not always easy. “Don’t be too upset, dear. I am not planning to allow anything to take you away from me.” He looked at the ring on his finger and frowned. As irritating as it sounded, the current situation did mean that he would always know if Will was being forcefully taken away. Even the slightest injury would be copied, and he would know about it right away.

It had gone quiet on the small clearing. William didn’t mind it. He didn’t like talking about the others of his kind. There was a reason he mostly roamed the Dreamscape alone and spent his time helping humans, away from the curious eyes of the other beings dwelling this dimension. Usually when he was summoned, he wasn’t able to stay long. It rarely happened humans summoned him more than once, and even when they did, it was never for as long as Stanford had done. Being able to stay in the human world as long as he saw fit was unheard of and frankly, Blue wanted it to stay that way. The others didn’t need to know about this. They hardly paid attention to him these days anyway and William preferred that over what he had endured in the past. But that was a long time ago and not worth pondering over. His attention returned to his immediate surroundings and the presence of the sorcerer, which was infinitely better than he dared to imagine.

Stanford had his free arm raised and seemed to hold a bubble between his fingers. Will blinked a couple of times and realized it was a form of magic he had seen from the sorcerer before. It was a mild form of the power the man had mastered and nothing concerning. In fact, it was probably the first thing Will would restore once he figured out how the fragmentation worked exactly. He didn’t want to risk accidentally fragmenting more than just the spell after all. Here in the Dreamscape it was even less concerning and with his eyes half closed, Blue watched as Stanford seemed to direct the bubble at the grass around the gazebo. Where the magic reached the soft green mat, it grew higher. A single stem grew above the others, in their general direction and when it was in front of Will, it grew a bud and then suddenly bloomed, revealing a single, pastel pink rose. The demon went bright red, but reached out for it anyway, only hesitating shortly when he remembered the thorns on this type of flower. “Don’t fret, it has no thorns.” Stanford seemed to understand what Blue was thinking about, and it only made Will blush more as he took the stem. It detached itself right away. The remainder of it immediately retracted and disappeared as if it had never existed.

The sorcerer smiled as he watched the demon and the flower. “Such a shame I did not yet find the time to give you this in my world. Now it can only exist for as long as the dream holds.” He spoke thoughtfully. He was surprised when the demon seemed to perk up a little at these words. “Perhaps it doesn’t have to be. I can bring certain things from a dream into reality. Not much, as it would distort the lines between the worlds, but smaller items, such as a rose should not be a problem.” He spoke with a smile. Stanford seemed pleasantly surprised by this news. “I assume you simply forgot to mention this earlier, darling?” He spoke up and Will hid his face behind the flower in shame. “I did, sorry mister Stanford.” He said carefully, but the sorcerer smiled at him. “You are forgiven. Do you happen to know the limit of what you can transfer?” Stanford seemed to see opportunities in this ability Will had not realized yet. The demon thought about the answer to that question. “Well, I cannot bring living creatures over to the human world but I am not sure how far I can go with objects. It is hard to really pinpoint where the limit is.” William ran a hand through his hair, accidentally making a mess of it. Neither of them seemed to care as they were preoccupied with this new revelation. “Strange. If it is anything like how humans bring familiar things to their dreams, I do not know why you would not be able to bring larger objects to our world.” Stanford spoke thoughtfully. Will frowned. “Perhaps it has something to do with how permanent things are in the human world. Dream bubbles do not exist for a long time and once they are gone, the object are too. But things in the human world might exist for years, if not longer.”

The words had hardly left Will’s mouth when they both felt a ripple go through the environment. Blue got a sad look in his eyes and Stanford too had to admit he did feel a tinge of regret about having to leave this place. In his opinion it was quite a perfect spot, one he would not mind to return to in the future. “It is almost time to leave again, darling. A shame, if you ask me. But you said it yourself, dreams are not meant to exist for a long time.” His eyes wandered over the clearing again. “I have to say I missed your conversation while working today and I am glad you were so eager to join me during the night. I wish I could say I was done, but as you undoubtedly know, that is not the nature of my work.” His finger went over Will’s arm again as he spoke. The demon sighed and reluctantly sat up straight. He remembered it all too well, sometimes a week passed before he was summoned again. Days in the Dreamscape seemed longer when he had something to wait for. Now he would be spending those days in the human world. While he loved it there, he did not like the prospect of roaming the house alone, while Stanford worked.

The sorcerer seemed to notice the sadness in Will and slid a finger down his own jaw, thinking about how to address this. He liked to see how the demon reacted to being separated from him, as long as the being continued to function without him around. “Darling, don’t be like that. You know it is vital that I focus to my work and sometimes I have to do this alone. And have I not promised to never make you feel redundant?” He smiled ever so slightly when Will looked at him, unsure what to say. The library was a peaceful room to stay in while the sorcerer worked, but to go there every day did not help to lift his spirits. His eyes wandered over the clearing and he saw the edges started to blur. He should leave but was reluctant to do so. He liked the outdoor scenes Stanford chose to show him in this world.

The sorcerer seemed to catch on what Blue was trying to say but could not, as he did not know how. “My dearest William, I suggested the library as I saw the look on your face when I gave you that book. I am not stopping you from bringing the books you are reading outside. After all, the seats I placed are there for a reason. Leaving them unused, especially when the days are getting warmer and the sun is out, would be a waste.” He mentioned and saw a smile appear on the demon’s face. “Don’t ever doubt that I would call you when I need you.” He spoke and then leaned over, right when William raised his hand to make a gesture that would take him out of the dream. Before it was completed, Stanford’s lips touched the demon’s cheek every so lightly. Blue’s eyes went wide and he tried to say something, but the gesture had been completed and it was too late.

Seconds later Will shot up, in his own bed with the sensation still burning on his cheek. A pastel pink rose bloomed up between the white ones on his nightstand.


	6. A game of chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone focussed on their tasks, the situation in the manor is settling down for a while. No big changes, save for maybe a few. After all, Fiddleford and William are still going behind Stanford Gleeful's back. It's bound to come to light at some point, and who knows what the sorcerer is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 and 12. This part covers around 2 months

**A demon’s trust**

“Earth to Cipher, are you even awake?” Fiddleford’s voice seemed to come from far away, and Will had to put effort into returning to the here and now of the situation. In front of them was a setup of tubes and flasks, to create that healing tonic Fiddleford had come up with that first day in the library. How long ago was that by now? Three weeks maybe, but it could also be longer. They didn’t have much opportunity to go to the lab unseen. While Stanford Gleeful was a busy man, it happened frequently that he invited either Fiddleford or William to his office to discuss work with them. Combine that with the fact both of them had also been given other tasks and it wasn’t that hard to imagine why this was only the fifth time they actually got the chance. Luckily, the scientist had called it a relatively simple experiment that wouldn’t need much more time that they got so far. Today the two of them were hoping to finish it, but as usual, Will’s head was somewhere else.

The mornings after spending the night with Stanford were the hardest. The sorcerer was getting better with controlling the dream and William was impressed every single time. Sometimes he wished he would be invited more often, but Stanford had been right. It was taxing enough as it was at two or three times a week, because it basically meant he would skip a night, even if he rested the hours before entering the Dreamscape. So, despite regretting it, he didn’t break his promise and only came when he was invited. He savoured every single dream bubble. Immediately after the first one he had picked up the habit of drawing them, to help him remember. Will loved looking at them before he went to sleep on nights, he wouldn’t be allowed in. His own dreams usually took him back to those scenes, but it just wasn’t the same. While Will was a Dream Demon, and perfectly capable of manipulating a dream scene until it was exactly what he had in mind, he just couldn’t recapture the magic of those scenes the way Stanford did. This was somewhat concerning, but not enough for the demon to ask the sorcerer about it. It did keep Blue from restoring more of Stanford’s powers for now. While Will still trusted that the man didn’t mean any harm to him, something told him that perhaps it would be better to keep the magic away from the human for a while longer. Who knew how soon the magic would actually start to corrupt him? The sorcerer was an exceptional person and William really didn’t want him to change for the worse.

Blue thought back to last night. Stanford had truly outdone himself, again. A lake, a small boat and lots of flowers. The demon tried to focus on the task at hand, finishing the tonic, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the misty atmosphere of the dream. At first Will had felt a bit concerned, but the calming sound of Stanford’s voice had put him at ease rather quickly. The sorcerer had refrained from sneaking up on Will again, and the demon was grateful for that. He didn’t want to admit to Stanford how concerning the possibility was that one of the other dream dwellers would come for him. Instead, when he had entered, the scene was already formed completely, and the sorcerer had been waiting for him on the dock. He had helped Blue get into the boat, which had left without any help. The two of them had been talking for a while, close together but no actual touch. Not at first. As he did every time, Stanford had asked Will about his day and Will did his best to answer without getting lost in the scenery and the brown eyes of the sorcerer. It almost worked this time, again. Right when he had finally organized his thoughts, he had felt Stanford’s hands around his own. Will blushed, remembering the lilies that had appeared on the lake at that exact moment. But he didn’t really recall what they had been talking about after that. All he remembered was that touch, and the flowers. And of course, that kiss. Every time since the swing. Always on his cheek, and always at the very last second. Blue had desperately tried to turn his head, to be able to return the gesture, but Stanford had stopped him.

Fiddleford slammed his hand on the table, the only action he found was effective enough to get the Demon out of that irritating state of mind. To get him to pay attention for a second instead of getting lost in the ‘Stanford dream show’ as he mockingly called it, to hide his envy. The two of them were getting along a little better these days, but the scientist was still very unhappy with the obvious favouritism of the sorcerer they both admired way too much, despite everything. Fiddleford was still determined to continue with the path they had chosen, and there was still a part of him that regretted the fact he had promised Blue not to conduct further experiments, but at the same time he also had other feelings for his boss, some of which he would rather not explore too far, scared of what he would find out about himself if he did.

Will looked at him, seemingly pulled out of a very deep thought. “Yes. I’m awake. Sorry. I didn’t exactly sleep all that much.” He mumbled and finally actually looked at the setup for the tonic. But now it was Fiddleford who appeared to be distracted by the demon’s state of mind. “Yes, I noticed. I don’t have to ask where you have been last night, but why are you _this_ distracted? Usually you react the first time.” He crossed his arms and frowned at Will, who just went bright red. He had returned to the human world with a sudden jolt, which usually happened after such an event, and it had taken him a few minutes to calm down. And then it had taken him a while to get over the mild frustration he felt. Will only wanted to return the kiss, to prove to Stanford it wasn’t one-sided. But for some reason the sorcerer wouldn’t let him. By the time Blue had finally gotten out of bed and dressed, he had heard a knock on the door.

Stanford had made them breakfast, as he usually did when Will joined him in the Dreamscape. The demon assumed the sorcerer did that because he knew Blue would be more tired on those mornings. In reality, Stanford enjoyed seeing the slightly bewildered expression on Will’s face as a result of the scenes he set during the night. He had brought a new bouquet of roses that morning. White again, to replace the red ones that had started to whither a little. Only the pink rose, the one from the dream, still remained unchanged. After all, Stanford’s botanic abilities were maintained and combined with the fact William had summoned this one from the Dreamscape, it was likely the pink rose would never wither, and would be a permanent reminder of what happened during that dream. The other flowers in his room all did wither after a while, but even those remained longer that they would naturally. Clearly Stanford brought him very high-quality flowers. Gifts like those made the demon blush, and the smile this brought to Stanford’s face even more.

But Blue didn’t want to share any of that with the scientist right next to him. He didn’t want to see the look in Fiddleford’s eyes that appeared every time he mentioned his private moments with the sorcerer. So instead, he just shrugged. “I don’t know. Perhaps I did not get as much rest beforehand as I usually do.” He muttered and the scientist rubbed his forehead. “Try to stay focussed. We’re almost done, and then you can take them to Stanford, and we can both part for the rest of the day. I’m sure you were planning to just stay in the garden, weren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to distract himself from the mental image of the demon alone with the sorcerer. It really got Fiddleford all worked up and he was trying to lessen his reactions. It had worked, partially, and he was definitely less hostile towards his unlikely ally, but at moments like these he did feel like he would snap again.

Will nodded with a smile. Since Stanford told him to take the books outside, he did spend most of his days in the fresh air. It was unfortunate for Fiddleford, because the scientist was almost forced to step out as well, since he had to _observe_ the demon, but at least in the gardens they could have more space in between them and they wouldn’t actually have to talk to eachother all the time. It made sense, considering how the two of them were wired, but when they had work to do, they both found it much easier to actually help one another. If they were stuck with just talking, it was much more likely they would end up arguing. In the garden, they could each just sit on different benches, each focussed on their own work and both trying not to think about Stanford too much. William continued to second-guess his decisions, even though the sorcerer did not comment on it any further. It was almost as if he had accepted the situation as it was. Fiddleford on the other hand, was concerned with the fact Stanford had not left his office as much as he used to. While it happened before that the sorcerer got caught up in one of his new plans, he would usually confide with the scientist, tell Fiddleford what parts of the plan he would have to handle and what parts Stanford would take care of himself. This time it appeared his boss really wanted to work alone. When he called Fiddleford into his office, it was mainly to discuss the details of the memory device, and the behaviour of the demon. The scientist had managed to get most of the components small, and he was confident he could design it to the size of a handheld weapon, a gun so to speak. It would be easy enough to hide. But at that scale, the calibrating and connecting everything right was a huge hassle without specialized tools. He had mentioned this to Stanford, but the man had not reacted to it.

Both of them seemed to simultaneously snap out of their respective thought processes. Will looked at Fiddleford, suddenly realizing what the other said. “I take them to Stanford. How do I explain to him how I got them? Should I just say I figured it out on my own?” He asked, suddenly unsure. The scientist looked up as well, anxiety returning to his eyes. They had both forgotten about that detail. How to explain the existence of the healing tonics to the sorcerer? Especially with the variety they made. Similar to how Stanford liked to challenge himself, Fiddleford never failed to deliver either. Instead of just a healing tonic, they made three versions. One to just take care of small injuries that weren’t too painful, like papercuts, one to take care of the more serious things. It was mixed with painkillers, so Will wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore, and the third one was mixed with one of Fiddleford’s own inventions. A relatively harmless drug that would leave the user well-rested, rather than how foggy Will’s thoughts had been after waking up in the lab.

The idea William would take sole credit for the hard work they did wasn’t exactly appealing to the scientist. It went against everything he stood for, but the alternative would be that Stanford would actually find out about all of this. Despite the strange conversation between the sorcerer and Fiddleford after that first day in the library, the scientist had no reason to believe Stanford would approve of this collaboration in any way. So, he had to accept the fact he would not be given any sort of credit for this, despite the fact it had been his idea. Sure, Will provided the power to make it possible, but it had been Fiddleford’s expertise that managed to actually fuse it with his own mixtures and allowing them to bottle this ability of the demon. That is, if it would be stable after the last phase of the procedure would be completed. Fiddleford had to admit it would make everyone’s life a lot easier if they had access to a source of healing at all times. For Will it wouldn’t make much of a difference, except for the fact he wouldn’t have to worry about people getting hurt anymore. Even if he would injure himself, Stanford would have a way to heal himself, and that should be a huge relief for everyone in the household.

The demon watched the bubbles in the boiling liquid rise. He had to admit it was a calming sight and he didn’t blame the scientist for preferring to hide away in his lab most of the time. He was waiting for Fiddleford to make up his mind about how to deliver the tonics to the sorcerer. The scientist seemed quite conflicted about the matter, but eventually nodded. “Yes, I think that would be the best option we have. I don’t understand how we forgot about that detail.” He seemed frustrated. Will shrugged. He had gotten to know Fiddleford’s mood swings a little bit better over the past month, and he had figured out that the best way to get the man to think straight was to actually listen to what he had to say before adding his own thoughts. Patience was a huge virtue when it came to interacting with the scientist, making him wonder how Stanford had managed to stick it out with him for all this time. After all, the sorcerer appeared to have very little patience when it came to Fiddleford’s antics. Strange, but irrelevant for now. “I think we both forgot because we were focussed on the possible result. I have to admit I was very curious to know if it would work, and I forgot to think what to do if it actually did.” Blue spoke up, raising his hand towards the glass ball on top of the setup. It had a strange type of plasma inside. Whenever the demon touched it, it would feel like it was vibrating a little. It was through this ball that he added his energy to the mix.

Fiddleford sat up straight and watched the motions of the demon. “Careful, only one boost of about a second, then we have enough.” He warned, recalling the first time they tried it, in which the ball had overheated almost immediately. Will nodded and did as instructed. The liquid went from deep blue to the colour of his healing power. Both of them simultaneously backed away from the entire setup just in case it would blow up. But nothing happened and the scientist reached out to turn the heater off. “And that’s it. That should do it.” He sounded very pleased with himself, and he deserved to be. It was quite the accomplishment to fuse demonic power with human science in a stable way. “Now for the final check, you said you would be able to sense if it would have the desired effect, yes?” He leaned over the flask, now filled with the healing tonic. It was still hot, and his glasses fogged up. Fiddleford sighed and took a step back, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. Meanwhile Will got closer to it and raised his hand towards it. He focussed for a second and then smiled. “It is right. We got it.” He failed to keep the excitement out of his voice. Clearly, they both liked a good result. In that way they were actually perfect employees for Stanford, who did not accept failure and demanded a good result every time.

After the final batch had cooled off, Will and Fiddleford divided the three different tonics over smaller vials, so there wouldn’t be a hassle of trying to get the correct dose every time. After they were all labelled, Will looked at the scientist. “I had not expected this when we started, but I actually enjoyed this project. It appears we can work together if we try.” He commented and Fiddleford chuckled. “It appears so, but that doesn’t mean I like you now any more than before.” He replied and Blue raised an eyebrow. “I am not saying you like me, but not liking me more at all sounds like a lie.” He pointed out. Over the weeks he had started to speak his mind more in front of Fiddleford, because every time he tried to be polite, the man narrowed his eyes and looked at the demon like he was trying to figure out if Will was plotting some evil plan against him. Strange how some humans seemed to react better to rudeness than good manners. It occurred to Will that while their shapes were more or less all the same, humans were as different from one another as demons appeared to be. Interesting. A perk of being summoned for a longer time is that Will got the chance to get to know humans better. He had been watching them dream for a long time, but it wasn’t the same as actually spending more time with them in their own world.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes but grinned. “Fair enough, maybe I dislike you a little less now.” He boxed the vials and looked at the demon. “Well, there you go. I assume Stanford doesn’t mind if you bring him this while he is working?” He crossed his arms when Will looked away. “Actually, he doesn’t appreciate being disturbed by me any more than you, but he gave me permission to come to the office around noon to bring him lunch. So, I will just take the opportunity to bring him these as well.” The demon commented, before looking at the scientist again. “I hope he’ll forgive me for not getting his food from the kitchen but summoning it. I don’t want to risk spilling it by trying to carry both things at the same time.” Will set his hand on the box of vials.

Fiddleford seemed confused. Why would Stanford be upset about the demon summoning lunch? Technically the sorcerer did the same, albeit less advanced. Stanford would usually use some sort of telekinesis for that if he recalled correctly. Blue realized that even after three weeks, it had not come up yet. “Fiddleford, there is something you should know.” He said hesitantly. It would go directly against the request of the sorcerer to tell the scientist this, but it just didn’t seem right to Will to keep the man in the dark like this. There was a chance Stanford just didn’t want Fiddleford to worry, but even then. It was better to just tell him now. “What now, Cipher? Don’t tell me you told him we were working on this or something.” A hint of anger was present in the voice of the scientist, causing Will to rub his own neck before speaking up. “The explosion that kind of set everything off to where it is now. It happened because I tried to stop Stanford from overloading the ring with his magic. I was worried he would injure himself and I tried to get the magic to die down before that could happen. But as you know, I was too late and then we almost lost him.” Blue traced a line on the box with his finger while continuing. “The way I tried to stop it from escalating was not very subtle. I did not have much time to think of what I should do, so I did the first thing that came to my mind, which was to remove the magic altogether.” He confessed and Fiddleford was glad he wasn’t holding anything, or he would have broken it. “You mean that for nearly a month, Stanford has been without magic?” He spoke sharply, watching the demon cringe.

“Almost without magic. The gardens are maintained, but that is all.” Will’s voice had become softer. With Stanford, this meant anger, with the demon it usually meant either fear, shame, sadness or genuinely any negative emotion except rage. Quite annoying to deal with since he had to remember who he was talking to at all times. Luckily, this time it was the demon, because Fiddleford was getting worked up. He had to pace again, to keep his thoughts in order. “Are you seriously trying to tell me that Stanford has not been able to use any sort of telekinesis, mental manipulation or anything but what it is he uses to keep the gardens like this?” He seemed more agitated about all of it than Will had expected. “Yes, that is what I am saying. Why are you so angry about it?” He asked, confused and a bit worried. Fiddleford stopped and stared at the demon. “Are you kidding me? Why am I angry about it? Do you even understand how this has been?” He glared at Blue, suddenly truly mad. “Every second I spent near Stanford I was scared he would read I was working with you. Every time I had to hide something to not anger him, I was waiting for the moment he saw through it, again. And you’re saying he hasn’t been able to do that for a month, expecting me to not get angry. Are you even in your right mind? Why didn’t you tell me?” He got in Will’s face again, but the demon pushed him back.

“He told me not to! I thought he didn’t want you to be worried about it.” He tried to defend himself, but when he thought about it, it didn’t seem fair to him that Fiddleford was kept in the dark about something as vital as this. “I mean, you said it yourself, you were very concerned when he wasn’t conscious. What if I told you then?” He raised his hands in defence. The scientist stared at Blue for a few seconds, then sunk down in his chair and buried his face in his hands. “Fine, you may have a point there. But I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me sooner. Why wait a month?” He looked up after a few minutes and started searching for something on his shelves. Will watched him, trying to find the right words to explain this. “I suppose I thought it wasn’t my place to tell you. And I more or less assumed that Stanford would tell you when the moment was right. It didn’t come up?” He asked carefully and Fiddleford rolled his eyes, digging up some sort of puzzle cube from underneath a stack of papers. Perhaps it was an anti-stress thing because the scientist started fiddling with it while continuing the conversation. “Not even once.” He sounded bitter and William frowned. “Then what do you even discuss when you go in there? I can’t imagine you telling Stanford about me reading and restoring books for an entire day could take that long.” Now the demon was slowly getting suspicious there was something going on that would compromise his safety.

If it turned out that Fiddleford _was_ plotting against him, Blue wasn’t sure what he would do. If it turned out Stanford was involved in it, no. He refused to even think about that option. The sorcerer wouldn’t. Not after those dreams. It wouldn’t make any sense. Fiddleford pulled him out of this train of thoughts. The two of them had gotten quite efficient in keeping the other on track, except when it came to Will thinking back to the dreams. “Oh right, I suppose you’re not the only one who forgot to tell something.” The scientist got up and walked over to the workbench, uncovering the unfinished memory gun. Will looked at it. “Is that a weapon?” He asked, sounding concerned. Fiddleford laughed at the demon. “Yes, it is a weapon. Or it will be if I finish it. It’s not something to harm someone physically though. This affects the mind only. Memories, to be exact.” He explained, a hint of pride in his voice. Will recognized that undertone from his conversations with Stanford and it appeared he had finally found Fiddleford’s true passion. “It is a weapon to attack memories then?” Blue got concerned again and the scientist shrugged. “You could say that. Stanford and I discussed the possibilities that would come with a device like this. I hope you have something to counter the effects of it.” He mentioned casually.

Will stared at the scientist, feeling a strange mix of fear, anger, and a bit of confusion. “Excuse me? Why would I need something to counter the effects of this weapon of yours?” He tried to keep his emotions out of his voice, given that he had no evidence for any wrongdoing yet. Who knew what that statement meant? Fiddleford snickered, putting the sheet back over his current project. “Right now, no reason. After you gave in to Stanford and undid the curse that binds him to you, it is to make sure you don’t remember anything of the happenings after it was activated.” The scientist enjoyed the shock on Will’s face a little too much because the demon narrowed his eyes at him. “You are lying to me again, or at least hiding things from me.” He crossed his arms. Fiddleford rolled his eyes. “I never said I wanted to do it. I really don’t at this point. Just like I don’t need you to give up your ring, I don’t want to use this gun on you. But if you choose to undo it, I hope you have something to counter the effects.” He snapped back. Will learned that whenever the scientist blurted things out like that, it was usually true or close enough to the truth to be acceptable. “I might, I would have to check.” Blue answered, then looked at the clock on the wall. “I better go. It is close to noon. I suppose I might see you outside later.” He picked up the box of vials and sighed, secretly relieved he had an excuse to not argue with Fiddleford any longer. He had to think about this memory gun thing first.

He didn’t wait for the scientist to answer him, but just took the box with him and left for the office. Obviously, Will wouldn’t be telling Stanford about what Fiddleford just told him about the memory gun. It did not seem like a good idea to let the sorcerer know he knew about this. Because apparently Stanford had known for a while and there must have been a reason, he didn’t tell the demon. How annoying that there was yet another thing he would have to hide from the man. How much simpler would life had been if the rings had never come into play? Perhaps he would have worked out a deal with the sorcerer at some point so he could have stayed in the Manor without a binding spell being needed at all. Did Stanford even know that it was an option to make a deal with a demon? William wasn’t quite sure. It never came up and he didn’t know how much literature there was about this. The sorcerer must have found how to summon him somewhere, but what source did he use? He thought back to previous interactions with humans and realized he didn’t always end up making deals with them. It was possible Stanford had used the notes from someone who didn’t include this and didn’t know that option existed in the first place.

Blue knocked on the door of the office. For once he found the route from the lab to the office too short. He would have loved a few more minutes to get his thoughts in order, but he didn’t have that luxury, because Stanford answered almost right away. “Come in, William. You’re right on time.” His voice was calm enough and that was a relief because the demon was quite nervous about presenting the vials to the sorcerer. He hesitated for a second before opening the door. Instinctively, he kept his gaze on the box, rather than Stanford. Just like when Blue had entered the sorcerer’s Dreamscape for the first time, in the office, he was nervous about justifying his actions. To explain why he had these vials and why it seemed like a good idea to him. Stanford did not speak up until the demon had placed the box on the side table and sat down on the spare chair in the office, his head still lowered. “Darling, is there any particular reason you are this tensed?” The sorcerer put his pen down and looked at the unusually nervous Will. Strange, his behaviour reminded him of Fiddleford when he had made a mistake. The demon looked up, biting his lip, and then waving his hand, making their lunch appear. “I sincerely hope you aren’t this nervous because you had to use your abilities to serve us a well-deserved lunch, darling. While I prefer it when you bring it with you, I do understand you cannot carry both the food and this intriguing collection of vials at once.”

Will continued to bite his lip, not sure what to say. The sorcerer had a thoughtful look on his face and took one of the vials out of the box to study it. “Perhaps I can ease your discomfort if you explain to me what you brought with you.” He put the vial back and instead turned towards the tray of food Will had summoned. He had done a lot of work in the morning and he appreciated William’s punctuality when it came to serving him lunch. While waiting for the demon to explain himself, he took the teacups and poured two cups. Usually Will would do this, but the sorcerer preferred it if this strange tension disappeared first. He could only assume Fiddleford was making the demon nervous, which shouldn’t be too difficult to resolve.

Will took a deep breath, and the cup of tea Stanford offered him, and then spoke up. “After what happened last month, I was concerned that while you are injured when I am, you do not seem to heal when I do. I wondered what would happen if I injured myself while I was not near you, and how this could put you at risk.” He explained. The sorcerer seemed surprised. While this minor issue had crossed his mind as well, he had not given it much thought, because he didn’t expect Will to ever be too far away. “I managed to turn my healing into tonics, for you to use if I am not around for any reason.” The demon blurted out that last sentence really fast, went bright red and then took a sip of his tea, seemingly done talking. Stanford took his time, thinking about how to react to this. Certain things did not sit well with him, but he had to admit it was not a bad idea to have these at hand in the unlikely case he did not have the demon to heal him. For some reason healing magic had never caught his interest all that much

They ended up eating lunch in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. Only after they were done, the sorcerer replied to Will’s explanation. “I’m impressed you managed to do this, William. I do not understand why you have not discussed this with me earlier as it would have spared you this tension. But what is done is done and I think you learned from this that it is better to talk to me right away.” He spoke thoughtfully and William nodded quietly. He still seemed uncomfortable, but perhaps this was the remaining tension. “As for now, I invite you to join me in the garden in a little while. I have something to do first, but I will be spending most of the afternoon outside.” Stanford smiled friendly and Will seemed very relieved. “Yes, mister Stanford, of course.” He spoke and left, taking the tray with the empty cups and plates with him. The sorcerer watched him leave with a hint of anger in his brown eyes. Time to pay a visit to the lab.

**An unexpected turn of events**

Fiddleford was just finishing up on putting away the equipment they had been using for the tonic when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned but went to open it, not sure which one of them was at the door. It turned out to be the sorcerer, with a package in his hands and a strange look on his face. “Oh, Stanford.” The scientist mumbled and stepped aside, letting his boss in. Stanford put the package on the desk and turned towards Fiddleford. “It appears the demon has been going around my back. Did it slip your awareness too, that he was working on something other than restoring my collection?” He sounded calm, but something in his eyes made a shiver go down the spine of the scientist. Stanford knew, there was no other explanation for it. But how did he find out? “I- I think so?” He stuttered, only to see the sorcerer break into an amused smile. “I reckon I told you not to lie to me, Fiddleford. Even if the reason is perfectly understandable, I do not appreciate being lied to.”

The scientist was very confused and slightly worried he would be facing repercussions, despite the smile. “I am not sure what you mean Stanford.” He spoke honestly, sinking down in his chair. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. “You have been working in this household for a long time now, do you really think I would not recognize your handwriting on those labels? Or the quality of the crystal that I order to make sure the contents of those vials is preserved for much longer? The demon tried to tell me he did it on his own. I say he lied to me. Are you really willing to back him up against me?” While his tone was calm, Fiddleford could hear a vague threat in those words and he leaned back in his chair, looking over the vials on his shelves for a second before answering. “I am not. Yes, we made those together. He healed up a cut on my hand in the library and I asked him if it was possible to put that trick in a bottle. I’m sorry we went behind your back.” He sighed and then finally dared to look the sorcerer in the eyes. Stanford set his gloved hand on the package he brought with him when he came to the lab, not answering for a while.

“I brought you something.” He spoke after a silence, in which Fiddleford could feel himself getting nervous again, despite the fact he knew the sorcerer did not have his magic to back him up anymore. He looked up, quite confused, but then Stanford slid the package over to his employee. The scientist was hesitant, but opened it anyway, trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking a little. When he removed the paper, he only saw a box, so he just went ahead and opened that as well. He took one look at the content and froze, burying his face in his hands to hide his expression. Stanford had ordered him the tools he needed to calibrate the memory gun. He could finish his project now, finally. “Thank you.” He said after he got a hold of himself again. “I recall you asked for these to finish what you have been working on. Of course, I would not neglect to make sure this space is equipped with everything you need to succeed.” Stanford spoke thoughtfully, smiling at the reaction Fiddleford had at the sight of these precision tools. “You have done great work to make sure this would all go smoothly, despite earlier mistakes. I sincerely hope you did not think I forgot about that, did you?” He added and the scientist shook his head, sounding ashamed when answered. “Of course not.”

Stanford chuckled under his breath. “That counts as a lie too, Fiddleford. I have been focussed on other matters, but I would not forget a loyal employee such as yourself.” He set a hand on the shoulder of the scientist, who tensed up for a second. He was not quite sure what was going on. He had made so many mistakes, including the one that got them all into this situation, as far as Stanford knew his journal had notified the demon of the reversal of the rings, he had been going behind Stanford’s back, working with the demon on the healing tonic, and now he was given exactly what he needed to do his job? What was going on? Stanford seemed to be in a remarkably good mood, considering he had caught both of his assistants in a lie. But the sorcerer wouldn’t give him any answers. Instead, the man sat down on the spare chair and leaned back in it. “Your reports every day told me you’ve been making steady progress. It would be a shame if you would experience delay over something as simply fixed as a new set of tools, don’t you think?” He looked the scientist over, hiding a smirk when he saw the discomfort in his eyes. He knew this wasn’t quite what Fiddleford was used to, but he had his reasons. “On the topic of not delaying this, I’m sure you would be pleased to hear I am ending your observation task. I will have more time to take care of it myself from now on. That still does not mean I will accept your habit of hiding away in here all the time. The past month of spending more time outside has done you well. See that you continue to get fresh air.” Stanford added and gave his employee another smile. “As for this little incident I found out about; it was not a bad idea of either of you. I am very displeased with the way you handled it without my permission, but I am willing to let it slide as long as this is an isolated incident and there is nothing else I ought to know about.” His tone became stricter and Fiddleford nodded, hiding his expression. “There isn’t. He was only here for the tonics, nothing else.” He assured his boss, who had been looking over to the workbench. The memory gun was neatly covered, exactly as it should be.

After that, Stanford left the lab, leaving Fiddleford to his devices. The scientist was very eager to get his hands on those new, specialized tools. He knew they would be useful for so much more than just calibrating the memory gun. The sorcerer warned him not to lock himself in the lab anymore, but with his new toys, it would be hard to stop himself. It almost felt like Christmas to him and he got to work almost immediately. The only delay he experienced was filing the results of the healing tonic experiment. He was a scientist, after all and well-documented work was the cornerstone of every decent portfolio. His precise notes were part of the reason Stanford hired him in the first place. But once that was done, Fiddleford was almost bouncing with excitement over the options he had now. Time to get to work.

Meanwhile the man of the house got ready for an afternoon in the garden, which would be the start of a new phase. It had been an involuntary change, but at least it had provided him with options he had not considered before, simply because it had never been necessary to dive deeper into this branch of magic. The ‘green’ magic, often associated with the wiccan culture or the old druids, had always seemed redundant to really study extensively, because most of the results could be acquired by different means. But with the situation being what it was, he had taken his time to learn more about the rituals and options he would have with his powers being what they were. William proved to be more careful with restoring what was rightfully his than he had hoped. Inconvenient, but with this new knowledge he could make it work and perhaps break the demon’s spirit in the process. But that required a second step, one he had begun to take already. While pondering over this, Stanford made a small detour past William’s bedroom. Since he had sent the demon outside, he knew he would find it empty and it was the perfect opportunity to see what it was, that he had seen the being hide in his drawers when Stanford brought breakfast in the mornings. He suspected it had something to do with the Dreamscape and when he opened the drawer, he wasn’t disappointed. “Who would have thought.” He spoke thoughtfully, looking through the vibrant drawings of the scenes he created in that world. “Very interesting.”

The sorcerer put them back in the drawer and headed outside, finding William on one of the seats, staring at the flowerbeds with a closed book on his lap. Apparently lost in thought. Perhaps Stanford had left the demon alone with Fiddleford too often; they were picking up each other’s bad habits at a rapid speed, which irritated the sorcerer. Yet another reason it was good he had ended Fiddleford’s observation. The main reason of course, was that he was not pleased with how well the two of them had learned to work together. Apparently, he had overestimated the tension between them. But he needed the demon for his plans anyway, so he decided not to let Will know that he knew very well that he had been lied to. He had other ideas on how to go about it. For now, he just walked over to where Blue was seated and silently stood behind him before speaking up. “What is on your mind, darling? It must be very fascinating, to keep you from your books.” He said, watching a shock go through the being before he turned around. “Mister Stanford. I didn’t hear you approach.” William sounded guilty once again. Apparently lying to the sorcerer had a lingering effect on the demon’s mood. Interesting. “I see, but that is no answer to my question.” He smiled, trailing a hand over the demon’s neck and shoulders. “It’s just, a beautiful day?” William’s voice was slightly higher than usual. Stanford felt how the being leaned into his touch and let his fingers slide off.

“It most certainly is a nice day to spend outside.” He sat down, next to Will, but on the other side of the bench, leaving plenty of space between them. “I have reason to believe the weather will stay this way for the upcoming weeks. A great opportunity to exchange my office for the gardens. It would provide us with plenty of time to spend together during the day. We wouldn’t need to make up for it during the night. It has been taxing on you, don’t think I did not notice it. I think it would be beneficial if you didn’t skip any more nights for a while, don’t you think?” He immediately noticed how William’s shoulders dropped, which was intended. While he would not be telling the demon, he knew about the lie, he certainly wouldn’t let it go unpunished. It was an excuse, he had been planning to cut Will off for a few days now, but even then. It was a justified move and if for some reason Fiddleford were to find out the demon was no longer invited to this dream world; Stanford could only imagine the scientist would be pleased to hear this. Time to step back from the demon, pull the strings on Fiddleford a little tighter, keep them both on their toes.

But besides that, he also had work to do. Thanks to his extensive studying, he had new things to try out, and with a little help from Will, he wouldn’t even need to get up. It would not come as easy as in the Dreamscape, not with his abilities at a low level, but he would manage just fine, as long as he kept to the botanic side of it. There was a reason, besides impressing the demon, for all the flowers in the various dreams he had shared with Blue. He knew it wasn’t really the same, but at least it gave him the sensation he needed. So, when he raised his hand now, the flowerbeds seemed to come alive around them. William watched the effects, smiling a little. It wasn’t the same, but it did remind him of the dreams they shared. He knew protesting would not only be ineffective, but most likely counterproductive, so he could only accept it and keep in mind he still got to spend the days with Stanford, rather than just the dreams. In a way, this should be more real. But how was that comforting if their positions were so unfamiliar? He looked down at his hands. His ring glittered in the sunlight when he moved it. The sorcerer noticed it from the corner of his eyes and hid a smile. Combined with the discomfort he saw in the demon, he made a mental note that William might be easier to break if he confronted him here in the human world, rather than the Dreamscape. While it was good to know, it also meant Stanford had to confront himself with his own emotions about it as well, which was something he would have rather avoided.

It would be reality for the upcoming weeks though. Stanford usually sent William outside early in the morning, after a short visit to the sorcerer’s chambers, usually the living room. The man himself divided his time between the gardens and the lab. Despite his promise to spend most of his days with the demon, Stanford was still mostly focussed on his abilities, refining his control over the flowers he had been tending to for a long time. While he was usually close to Will, the two might as well be spending their days in different rooms. The demon missed the way it was before and had even brought it up a couple of times, but Stanford assured him every time that it wasn’t that different. And at least they were actually working together again, he said. It didn’t feel that way to William and he had trouble staying quiet about it. He almost preferred the dreams by then, which scared the being a little, as he had always chosen the human world over the Dreamscape, and now he almost felt like turning it around again. Sometimes, when he went to bed at night, he wondered if he had gotten too deep into the lives of these humans, if he wasn’t becoming too dependent on them to be happy. He tried to discard those thoughts as irrational, but with Chaos running in his blood, a bit of irrationality suited him. Stanford seemed to be happy, and his control over the plants was really improving. Will tried to comfort himself with those thoughts. It also helped him to keep his word and not sneak off to the Dreamscape to watch the dreams of the sorcerer.

Stanford was very pleased with the overall results of the change. William was left longing for the old days, Fiddleford seemed to react well to the increased interest of the sorcerer in his project, and the opportunity to spend time with his boss. On top of that his studying was paying off very well, and he would soon call upon these newfound options to break down the leftover rational thought processes of the demon, to convince him to remove the ring a little bit faster. While it looked like it was working to keep Will’s mood lower for a while, he knew not to distance himself too far, or it would have the same effect as with Fiddleford; the demon would find an alternative way to get the attention he was missing from the sorcerer. So Stanford made sure to replace the flowers in Will’s bedroom in time, to continue having conversations about Dream and of course, to give the demon his attention. But much less than the first month. Instead, it was Fiddleford who was granted this luxury now. Almost a complete reverse of what it was and both Will and the scientist were reacting the way he had hoped. The demon was upset, but rather accepting of the situation. Stanford saw in his mismatched eyes that he hoped for another invite every day. As for Fiddleford, his employee was practically gloating whenever the sorcerer set foot in the lab. William and the scientist did not have as much interaction as before, but when they did, Stanford saw envy in the eyes of the demon.

And yet there were still things happening without his knowledge. For example, he was not informed William had removed all traces of magic on Fiddleford’s ring, meaning the scientist was able to see through certain things a lot easier than before. And yes, he enjoyed the attention of the sorcerer a lot. The memory gun was finally finished and he had even managed to test it on a creature he had caught on the premises when he was out on a walk. It worked like a charm and Fiddleford had stop himself from thinking about using it on the other residents of the manor, knowing he would have to keep his promise to the demon or he would no longer be on Stanford’s good side. And he preferred this over the anger he had experienced recently, but now that his mind had been cleared, he started to subconsciously compare the sorcerer’s way of working to Will’s way and he had noticed certain differences. For starters, Stanford wasn’t one to sit back and listen to Fiddleford’s explanations of the logistics of his projects, and he certainly didn’t just accept certain statements from the scientist. William was much more likely to trust Fiddleford’s judgement on certain matters, which honestly saved him time. How strange that the one he had been hoping to get as a subject turned out to be the one who actually respected his expertise, rather than the one who had hired him for said expertise.

The scientist wondered if it was weird he almost preferred working with the demon, because he felt much more like an equal in that situation. Will was smart, so much had become clear already, but he was smart in a very different way than the sorcerer. Perhaps it was because the demon seemed to be lead by curiosity and an eagerness to learn, rather than determination and the inability to accept he didn’t know something, which was the case with Stanford. A new word for the demon came up in Fiddleford’s mind; apprentice. William had been pulled out of his element, placed in a world he wasn’t familiar with. The sorcerer had undoubtedly contemplated this as well, but he had chosen a much more oppressive way to prove his superiority over the being; slavery. The desire of the man to control everyone and everything around him had fuelled this decision. Fiddleford had too much time to think about everything it seemed. While Stanford had given him permission to work on a few other projects he had been considering in the past, the scientist often found himself roaming the manor, deep in thought about how things had changed. He had drawn a conclusion he had not expected; he wanted to talk to the demon again. In private, without risking the sorcerer would find out about it. And not necessarily to plan more projects behind Stanford’s back, but to hear Cipher’s thoughts about all of this. Someone who would actually answer him honestly, talk like a normal person, rather than his superior in every way. Fiddleford made himself no illusions about Stanford’s intelligence, abilities and with; the man brilliant, but it had affected his personality so much and now that the scientist could actually think about it, he wanted a more unambiguous answer.

While on another round around the manor, he passed the window, realizing it was about a month since Stanford had given him what he needed to finish the memory gun. He looked at his hands for a second, realizing he had that cube in his hands again. Usually it helped him to lessen his anxiety, now it was just to keep his hands busy. His coffee intake had lessened, which honestly only contributed to how much better he felt. So far it seemed the reversal of the rings had truly been an improvement for the overall life in the Gleeful manor, even if the one in charge of the household was resenting it so much. To Fiddleford it was quite clear that Stanford had never stopped trying to get out of it, even if he was working with a lot more subtlety than the first 48 hours. But William had been right; it would not be good for anyone if the sorcerer got his hands on a direct source of demonic powers. He didn’t need him and it would do more harm than good. Yet it might not be a bad thing to have a source of said powers available. Working with Blue had made more than clear that the demon was more than willing to help out when he was needed. All Stanford had to give up was the unconditional control he so desired and he would get everything he had been hoping to gain from binding the demon. But this was Stanford Gleeful; he wanted that control.

Fiddleford looked out the window. He wasn’t surprised to see the sorcerer there with William not too far away. The scientist noticed that Stanford appeared to be focussed on the flowers, both his arms were raised and while he was sitting with his back towards the manor, Fiddleford recognized the focus in the body language of the sorcerer, even from this distance. Will also had his back towards him, but the dropped shoulders made the scientist wonder how unhappy the being was with the current dynamics. For a second, it made him smile, but that expression dropped when he realized there was something strange about all of it. Whenever Stanford shifted, even a little, Will did the same. With a frown on his face, the scientist opened the window a little, to see if he could hear something, indicating they were just in a conversation, or Will was perhaps assisting the sorcerer with his powers. Instead, an overwhelming scent of flowers reached his nose almost immediately and he rapidly closed the window again, as quiet as he could. He immediately became dazed and his brain involuntarily filled itself with images of him and Stanford in the past. He stumbled backwards and had to drop the cube and rub the bridge of his nose, inducing a sneeze, before his mind cleared up again. So this was the way the sorcerer was trying to break the demon. No new sensations, but trapping him in the memories that had already been formed. Considering how distracted William had been after nights in the Dreamscape, Fiddleford did not waste time underestimating the possible effects.

Fiddleford found himself having to untangle himself from a web of charm and illusions again, this time painted by nothing but Stanford’s natural charm and talent to play with someone’s head. He uttered a series of southern curses. So this was why he had repeatedly seen hand-drawn flowers on the work of the sorcerer when he had been in the office to discuss work or the behaviour of the demon. He should have known it would be something like this. A thought came up in his brain; he had to warn Will and find a way to counter this, before the demon would fall back too far. Before it would be too late. That thing was much too naïve to be trusted to figure it out on his own, meaning Fiddleford had to consciously turn his back to the sorcerer once more. He took a deep breath, glad he closed the window right away or he would have been in much more trouble. The scientist picked up the cube from the floor and glared at it. He and Will had changed a lot over the past two months, but Stanford was still the same he had always been, except without the usual magic to back him up. Fiddleford had underestimated him, especially after learning about that last part. He had been less concerned with how much he would be affected by the mere presence of his boss and just enjoyed the fact he finally got what he deserved for his hard work.

Fiddleford had to do something as quickly as possible. He made his way to the front door, trying to come up with an excuse to get the demon to go with him, without it being suspicious. He couldn’t ask Will to help him with lunch, since it was early afternoon already and it wouldn’t make sense. Perhaps if he would fake an injury he could get permission from the sorcerer to have Will heal him. But how to make it over there without losing his common sense because of the visions? He would have to hold his breath, or plug up his nose. Perhaps a nosebleed would help him out in this case. Was he really contemplating intentionally injuring himself for the sake of saving Will Cipher? Two months ago the idea alone would have been ridiculous, now he seriously thought about doing it, before they would all be in a lot of trouble.

Right when he decided he would do it, he heard footsteps approaching the door from outside. He his behind a pillar, in case it was Stanford who needed something from his office before continuing to break through the already limited defences on the demon. But no, when the door opened (Fiddleford held his breath, just in case) he saw the demon, slightly dazed. The scientist waited until the being had closed the door before leaving his hiding place and grabbing Will by the arm. “Cipher, where are you going?” He spoke coldly, figuring a bit of hostility would get the demon out of that state of mind a lot faster than friendly words. And indeed, Will blinked a couple of times and then frowned, prying Fiddleford’s fingers off his arm. “I was going to get a bit of moonstone, to see if I could undo part of the incantation that keeps mister Stanford bound to me.” He then spoke up. Fiddleford noticed that the ‘mister’ had sneaked back into Will’s way of talking. He was right on time, they were way too close to being in a lot of trouble.

“Right, do you have a second?” The scientist didn’t wait for William to answer him, just grabbed him by the wrist and took him to the lab, ignoring the protests and struggle the demon gave him on the way. “Let go of me, you know he doesn’t like waiting.” Blue’s voice had a lot of confusion of him, but Fiddleford could smell the scent of flowers on him, fogging up his thoughts ever so slightly. He managed to think clearly enough to take Will where they needed to be and take a vial from a shelf, forcing the demon to smell the contents, which promptly resulted in a sneezing fit. Luckily the lab was equipped with a filter for fresh air, clearing the scent of flowers almost immediately. Fiddleford sighed in relief when his thoughts cleared up, because it meant Will would experience the same. And indeed, he saw the dazed look in the yes of the demon disappear. “What in Axolotl’s name was that?” Blue asked, utterly confused.

Meanwhile Stanford was left alone in the garden, waiting for William to return, preparing himself to regain at least part of his autonomy. He had risen from his seat and was walking past the flower beds, when a flash in the corner of his eyes made him look up. What he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks. It didn’t happen all too often, but Stanford was truly shocked and at a loss for words as he watched that ‘flash’ turn into what could only be described as a ripple in the fabric of reality. And then, someone toppling out of it. For one, blood curdling second he thought it was his twin brother Stanley. But no, that was impossible. Those gloves, did he see that right? Stanford hesitated, but the man seemed to topple over. He unfroze and quickened his pace, reaching the other right on time to keep him from hitting the stone steps. One look on the face of this newcomer revealed that this couldn’t possibly be Stanley. He was looking at his own, bloodied face.


	7. A web of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest in the Manor. He's in bad shape, but he won't be for long. Stanford made a choice, but to make it work, he will have his work cut out for him. William and Fiddleford have a lot to do as well, if they get the chance for it of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 and 14

**Unexpected company**

Stanford Gleeful was filling a bowl with fresh, clean water, casting a glance at the face of the unconscious man on the bed every few seconds. It felt unreal to be looking at his own face, at himself, but like this. Every last detail of his features was perfectly copied. Literally the only difference he could see was their physical state. Clearly this version of him had had a recent encounter with something that got the best of him. Quite peculiar to say the least, and it had most certainly contributed to his decision to not wait for William to come back but get his alternate self to the guest bedroom immediately and unseen. For some reason the demon had been nowhere in sight, but because it was what he wanted, and because his mind was preoccupied with the fact he was literally bringing himself to that room, he had not pondered over it. Luckily, Stanford had always been adamant about keeping the guest rooms ready for use at all times, meaning he wouldn’t be concerned his other self would lack any sort of comfort during his stay in the manor. The sorcerer was planning to allow this double to stay for a long time, not in the last place to ask him every question he had in his head at this moment. But first he had to take care of the wounds this man had sustained. On the nightstand was one of the vials William had brought him last month. The scientist and the demon had both assured him that they were tested and worked as they should, but so far there had not been a reason to use any of them. But there was a first for everything and what better use than to get himself back on his feet? Yet Stanford was hesitant to use it while his other self was unconscious, as there were certain safety issues.

So first he would be cleaning the most serious injuries. Perhaps the other Stanford would wake up during this, so he could take in this healing tonic and recover quicker. Even then, injuries and dried blood had to be cleaned. And thus, Stanford Gleeful sat on the edge of the bed and started to take care of this, deciding the wounds on that face should be looked at first, as it deserved to be free of any imperfections as quickly as possible. The cold water on the fabric had the expected effect; the other Stanford seemed to come to his senses. He blinked a couple of times before fully opening his eyes. When the two of them locked eyes, Stanford Gleeful saw the confusion and shock in the other rise immediately, much like he had felt it himself when he saw the portal open. His double tried to sit up, perhaps to back away from something as unnatural as this, but the sorcerer set a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back on the pillows, taking the tonic from the nightstand with his other hand. His alternate appeared to be quite suspicious, leaving Stanford to wonder once more what it was that had caused those injuries in the first place. However, it was more than clear that the other wouldn’t be able to answer any questions in his current state. So, while this identical stranger was struggling to make sense of it all, the sorcerer opened the vial and helped his alternate to drink the tonic. He did this without speaking a word, not wanting to waste the first impression of his voice to a man who wasn’t fully conscious. And would soon be fully unconscious again because Stanford had given him the version that would help the one who took it to fall asleep while the injuries would heal.

As he watched his alternate drift back into a refreshing sleep, the sorcerer started cleaning the blood off him and ended up patching up the claw marks across the front of the man’s left shoulder. Stanford trusted the consistency of William’s healing, but those seemed to be the most severe injuries and he did not want to take any risk, not with this man, not with himself. Somewhere in the past month the sorcerer had asked Fiddleford which drug he mixed the tonic with, so he knew his alternate would be asleep for a while longer, giving him time to sort out the rest of the situation, work out who would be told what and to truly come to terms with what happened. Of course he had a million questions, about the injuries, the fact this double showed up on the grounds of the manor, the way the man was dressed (that long coat wasn’t something Stanford Gleeful would consider wearing) and, maybe more importantly, the golden version of the triangle ring the other Stanford kept on a necklace. He didn’t know what to think of it. On the one hand, the presence of the ring was concerning, but on the other hand, his alternate did not have it on his finger, meaning there was a chance that he had not fallen victim to the same fate as Stanford had himself. But he couldn’t be sure, he would have to ask. Which had to wait, because first his alternate needed rest and time to recover. And the sorcerer had other things to take care of before the other would wake.

First, he needed to find William, as the demon had only left to find moonstone and that couldn’t possibly take long. Most likely he would find the being back in the garden, hopefully with the necessary gemstone. Stanford was quite certain there should be some more in the room where he had summoned Will in the first place, unless either the demon of Fiddleford had cleaned it up and put it away. It wouldn’t be much of a hassle to get his hands on more of it, but it would mean a delay again. He had hoped this would have been resolved, or at least lessened, a lot quicker than it had so far. Either William was more resilient than Stanford anticipated, or there was something else going on. He was sincerely hoping it was the former, because if not, he did not know how much of his anger he would be able to hide. The last two months had been exhausting enough and he would be more than angry if he were to find William was hiding something from him. It seemed unlikely, considering the strong reaction was that the demon had whenever Stanford was actively being charming, and even when he wasn’t. Yet technically Will had proven to be able to resist him before, when he went behind the sorcerer’s back and collaborated with Fiddleford. It would be best not to leave it up to chance.

When Stanford returned to the garden, he did find the demon there, sitting on the seat he had left earlier. William seemed calm and the sorcerer realized the scent of the flowers had lessened to the point it would not trigger any memories anymore. Apparently, the effect didn’t linger that long, which was to be expected. He would have to build it up over time, to have it last longer. For now, though, it appeared it had been sufficient, because the demon was toying with something small. Stanford made his way over to William and sat down next to him. “My apologies darling, something needed my attention. I am glad you returned so quickly.” He spoke calmly, turning to look at what William was toying with. To his surprise, and mild frustration, it wasn’t moonstone. It was a single white rose and the demon was just brushing his fingers over it, gently, to not damage the petals. “Although I expected something else. What happened?” He hid his emotions, which came easier to him now that there was something else occupying him. The demon looked up. “I think the moonstone was put away. I tidied the room after the accident, but I cannot remember where I left it.” He sounded guilty, but apparently, he could already think clearly again. Mildly disappointing. Stanford sighed, reaching out and taking Will’s hand in his.

The demon seemed to tense up for a second before smiling. The sorcerer gently took the rose out of Will’s hands and put it down on the seat between them. “We knew there would be a chance it would have been cleared from the room, darling. I do not blame you. It is only inconvenient, but nothing to be concerned about. I will make sure you will soon be supplied with enough of it to get through the stages of undoing the effects.” Stanford smiled, watching the cheeks of the demon turn a bright red, as they usually did. Perhaps the flower scent did not last long, but he had other means to keep William’s head filled with the right kind of thoughts. And for that, he used a skill no binding spell could take from him. Fiddleford and William had both underestimated it, but they were both reminded of how much influence the sorcerer still had just fifteen minutes ago. It had been much too close for comfort and even the demon had to admit it was concerning, no matter how much he cared about Stanford, and, not that he would admit it, how much he loved the man. Will wanted to explain to the sorcerer that he would remove the incantation, but he wanted to do it on his own terms. It was hard for Blue to go against Stanford like this, to purposely ignore his feelings, but he truly felt that it would be harmful if the incantation was reversed too soon. One of Will’s concerns had been largely taken away by now; he didn’t think he was still at risk of losing his eye. Fiddleford may still be loyal to the sorcerer, in his own way, but the demon did not believe he would still go through with the surgery if Will would take away the identical injuries.

Perhaps the last bit of proof Blue need to draw that conclusion was the way Fiddleford handled the situation. The scientist was currently sitting at his desk, staring at a second rose. Will had brought it to him right before he went outside to return to Stanford. When Fiddleford had asked how he could have been that fast, the demon just shrugged and told him he would explain it later, but that he had to return outside before the sorcerer would come look for him. Unbeknownst to both of them, Blue would find the garden empty. Fiddleford didn’t know about that, he just stared at the flower he had put under a cup, just to be sure. He didn’t want to risk losing his thoughts again, even if the demon assured him that they had been in a vase on his nightstand for a few days already and that he didn’t experience the effect with these flowers, or at least not as vividly. The scientist needed to find a way to counter the effects, because the only other option was to put a halt to Stanford’s botanic abilities as well and William didn’t seem all too eager to do that. Perhaps the demon was right to refuse that, but it did mean some extra stress for Fiddleford.

Meanwhile in the garden, Will was still trying to find a way to explain himself. Stanford’s fingers trailing over his hands didn’t really help to make up an excuse. He had opened his mouth a few times to start talking, but never actually produced any words and right now he just stared at the hands of the sorcerer as they moved over his. Every few seconds they brushed over the ring. No problem, as long as it was on his hand, it didn’t form an obstacle. Only if Stanford tried to remove it, he would retract his hand as if it had shocked him or something. Will felt guilty whenever this happened, even though it was not his fault. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact humans only had limited time in the world, but patience certainly wasn’t their strongest personality trait. Or maybe it was the humans he interacted with that just weren’t great with being patient. He was unsure. All he could compare it to was his own patience, but he was known to be able to wait for years if he had to. Okay, perhaps not the best comparison. He lost his train of thoughts there until Stanford spoke up. “There isn’t much you can do if the moonstone is missing, darling. However, I have reason to believe there might be something to keep you occupied until this material is available again. I would not blame you if you were starting to have trouble staying focussed on continuously restoring my books.” His voice was thoughtful as always, but he seemed distracted for the first time since William met him. “Mister Stanford, is everything alright?” The demon asked concerned.

The sorcerer looked away from Blue, to the flowerbeds and seemed to weigh his words carefully before speaking up. “Everything is fine, darling. But as I said, something required my attention while you were looking for the gemstone. I am afraid it might not be a matter that is easily resolved, and it is very likely it will take up most of my attention, at least for the upcoming days. The exact duration of this issue is not yet clear to me, but I will let you know as soon as I know more.” He said eventually and let go of Will’s hands. The demon frowned a little but picked up the rose again. “Apologies for my boldness, but that does not ease my concern. Do you require my assistance?” He spoke up and Stanford raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that tone so soon after the effect of the flowers. Perhaps a rebound effect, he would have to look into that if he found the time in the upcoming days. His focus had shifted for the first time since the incident with the ring. From the restoration of his abilities and autonomy to the sleeping man in the guest room. It did not mean he wasn’t working on it anymore, it simply meant that he found himself less irritated about the delay. The sorcerer chose not to comment on the tone for now, partially because William had apologized in advance. “No darling, unfortunately this is a more sensitive matter for several reasons. Not in the last place I am concerned about your safety. You undoubtedly remember the days you did not yet have a permanent room to stay. Sometimes I would not call you for a few days. There were times I was meeting with other people. I have worked with them for quite a long time and they are quite important in my line of work. Yet some of them do not react well to the peculiar sightings around the manor and the nearby town. I cannot predict how they would react to your presence. Sadly, one of them has requested me to meet with them, and under current circumstances I have no choice but to invite them here.”

Stanford chose every word very carefully. While it was true that he had business meetings with people who would ask way too many inconvenient questions about a demon in his household, he was well aware that William looked human enough to not raise those questions. He just did not want the other two residents to know about the newcomer, at least not yet. After all, the sorcerer didn’t know much yet, except that there was no doubt this was version of himself from another dimension. William seemed to understand, which surprised Stanford, who had been concerned there would be too many questions. “Is there anything I could do to make it easier for you and your guest?” The demon asked thoughtfully, studying the face of his companion, as if something was bothering him still. “Perhaps, you could make sure there will be enough food for us both. Other than that, I can only ask you to stay safe, my darling. Be invisible to them and do not worry. I will make sure to come to you whenever I can, and if this proves to be more time-consuming than I hope, who knows, I might see you at night.” He got up. William seemed slightly startled, but then the meaning of those last words became clear to him and he smiled widely. The sorcerer knew that this would be enough for now, to make sure the demon would not disturb him. Stanford knew very well how fond Will was of those dreams they shared. But just to make sure, before he left again, he set his fingers under Blue’s chin to look him in the eyes. He leaned in. “Perhaps, your pencils will keep you occupied if you do not wish to read all day.” He whispered, and when the demon closed his eyes, maybe to try to think of an answer, he got a little closer. It only lasted for a second, but to William it felt like an eternity. Stanford’s lips on his.

When Blue could form coherent thoughts again, he was alone. The sorcerer had left him in the garden. The man had gone to the lab, to make sure the other one of his assistants would not come meddling either. Even before he knocked, he could hear the scientist moving around inside, which was good, because if Fiddleford had seen the other Stanford arrive, he probably wouldn’t be in there. Upon actually knocking, the scientist opened the door. “Oh, Stanford.” He mumbled and it looked like he was going to say something else but changed his mind and just stepped aside. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at his employee but didn’t comment. Instead, he just let his eyes wander over the desk, lab table and the workbench. After the scientist had finished the memory gun, he had not been working on anything big anymore and it occurred to Stanford that giving Fiddleford something to do might be the best way to keep him occupied and out of the part of the Manor where the sorcerer and the newcomer would reside. And said newcomer had actually given him an idea on what it could be. The first version of the experiment had not been a success, but the fact his alternate was able to show up here meant that it _was_ possible and if that was true, Stanford would find a way to get it to work.

“You seem distracted, Fiddleford. I sincerely hope I did not disturb you.” The sorcerer began, turning towards his employee. The man did look confused as to why Stanford was there in the first place, but he ignored that. While his double would be asleep for a while longer, he had enough to sort out before the other would wake up. “Of course not, sir. I was just rearranging some stuff, trying to empty my desk for a change.” The scientist spoke hastily, and indeed it looked the man was finally making an attempt to tidy up his workspace. “Well, that was about time, I would say. But if you have a moment, there might be something I need you to do. It wouldn’t be easy, but I am certain you would be capable of it.” He spoke thoughtfully, watching the other look up with a familiar glimmer in his eyes. A challenge was always bound to trigger a reaction in the scientist. “It would be a continuation of something we had closed a long time ago, after that unfortunate accident. I am sure you remember what I am speaking of.” Stanford added and hid an amused smile as Fiddleford went white. Of course, he remembered. The first project he had worked on with the sorcerer. It had not ended well, but it did help to fund quite a lot of their following projects until the small but solid empire he had grown accustomed to was fully formed.

The scientist ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it, before even beginning to answer. “Forgive me if you think I sound rude, but I thought that was a closed project, a cold case. Why would we risk what we have all over again?” He asked carefully, keeping an eye on the expression of the sorcerer, not wanting to risk angering his boss. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try again, even with all the unknown factors and instabilities they encountered last time, but he was weary of Stanford’s motives. Why now? Why reopen that while the sorcerer’s powers were at an all-time low? It made very little sense, but he didn’t want to sound too bold, so he just waited for his boss to answer. “Ah, you see, the portal was unstable, partially because the source of power used was unstable. But perhaps, if there would be a more stable, more constant power source available, we would be able to avoid that incident.” Stanford spoke thoughtfully and looked back at Fiddleford, who widened his eyes. “Are you suggesting redesigning the portal so that Cipher can keep it running while it is in use?” He rubbed his forehead. “But what would that mean for you? I mean, the rings.” He didn’t finish the sentence but just stared. For the first time the sorcerer was glad to see that stare, because the way his employee moved his eyes indicated that he was already making plans inside his head. “Do not worry about those details, I will have that sorted out in time. I trust you can find the cause of the rest of the instability and have it repaired while I take care of that.” Stanford crossed his arms while Fiddleford seemed to hesitate before nodding. “Yes, I am sure I should be able to figure it out.” He then spoke, hiding the reluctance he felt. There was something weird about this situation, but he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

However, the sorcerer didn’t give him much time to figure it out, but already continued to the next topic he would have to discuss with the scientist. “Excellent. I will leave you to it, at least for the upcoming days. While I certainly did enjoy the chance to work more closely with you the past month than I had done for quite some time before that, something has come up. A private matter so to speak. You are familiar with my less polite business contacts from their previous visits.” Stanford was careful with his words again, but Fiddleford didn’t seem to notice, because half of his brain was still occupied with the portal and the other half was thinking back to those contacts the sorcerer mentioned. Oh yes, he remembered them, and any day he would see them again would be too soon. While recent events had given him a clearer view of Stanford’s methods, some of the others were way more ruthless and much less sophisticated. They booked results, sure, but their methods were absolutely ruthless. “One of them has contacted me to request a collaboration. Under current circumstances this means they will be staying in the Manor for the duration of it. I will not ask of you to join us, and I am giving you permission to actively stay away, as long as you try to rest in your actual room and not in here. It does mean that if there are things you want to discuss with me, it will have to wait until I come to you, do you understand?” Stanford spoke up again and Fiddleford nodded. Staying out of his boss’s office and living room was a small price to pay if it meant he didn’t have to meet with that kind of people. He didn’t know exactly what it was that the sorcerer wanted to discuss with them, but he wasn’t going to ask. The less he knew about those people, the better he would sleep at night.

With that, Stanford left the lab and the scientist sank down in a chair. Not a single word about the behaviour of the demon after he had returned to the garden, which most likely meant that everything went well, for now. He did have to find a way to counter that flower effect, but this time it had worked. Perhaps, if the sorcerer would be occupied with his associates for the next few days, he would have more time to talk to Cipher and get it sorted. And of course, to notify the demon about this portal idea that Stanford came up with. Fiddleford wasn’t sure what to think of it, the timing still seemed off, especially if an associate would be running around the premises. What if they would find out about such a project? But no, the sorcerer had never let any of his contacts go around the manor unaccompanied. None of them had even set foot in the lab. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t a weird timing. Suddenly the scientist wondered if the demon would be involved in whatever it was that Stanford was planning to discuss with his contact. He doubted the sorcerer would risk his associates finding out there was a demon in the manor that wasn’t restricted by anything. That would mean they would be without any sort of supervision from the man of the house again. He needed to use that time to sort things out as soon as possible. Starting now, because he had the feeling Stanford was already off to get everything ready to meet with his business associate.

And thus, the scientist left his lab almost immediately, not to descend even deeper under the Manor to the portal, but upstairs and outside. He hesitated for a second when he reached the front door, but when he opened it, the scent of the flowers wasn’t overwhelmingly strong anymore, but a pleasant smell in the background. He sighed in relief and quickly made his way to the blue-haired figure on the bench and tapped him on the shoulder. “Earth to Cipher, are you awake?” He spoke up with a hint of a smirk. William looked up and blinked a couple of times, clearly something had happened, but the demon was still playing with the rose he took outside with him, so it couldn’t be too serious. “Fiddleford? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Stanford, to meet with his guest.” He sounded a bit confused and the scientist rubbed his own forehead before sitting down. “To be honest, I do not particularly like many of his business associates. Stanford gave me permission to not show my face around them, and you can bet I took that chance as soon as he gave it to me. I was more afraid he would invite you to join him.” He spoke up and looked at the demon from the corner of his eyes. Blue seemed almost as distracted as when Fiddleford saw him after a Dreamscape night. “No, he told me it would be safer to be invisible to them. And if you tell me you do not like them either, I think I should be glad, despite the fact it means Stanford will be mostly invisible to us too.” He answered and put the rose down.

The scientist leaned back against the backrest of the seat and frowned. “True, we won’t be seeing him much. Unless you’re spending nights with him again.” He muttered and then rolled his eyes when Will went red. “Of course, you are. He invited you again?” He sounded mildly frustrated, but the demon couldn’t exactly help himself. He loved the Dreamscape, and while he wasn’t one to enjoy upsetting people, he wouldn’t give up those nights just to make Fiddleford happy. “He did indeed. For the first time in a month.” Blue answered eventually and sighed. “He found out about my drawings and he invited me to draw more during the day if I don’t want to read.” He then said and Fiddleford chuckled. “It would keep you outside, wouldn’t it? But I think I have a better idea. Since Stanford will be very busy for the next couple of days, you and I have some time to figure out that flower thing before you do something you will regret later on.” He spoke, sounding harsh, and Will couldn’t exactly blame him there. It was rather concerning that Stanford had been so set on regaining his power all of a sudden. No, not all of a sudden. This had most likely taken a lot of preparation, but still. The demon didn’t know what to think of it. In all honesty he had been reading up on fragmenting the incantation and was thinking what to restore first. Perhaps the telekinesis would be a good one to start with, as it was relatively harmless.

It remained silent in the garden for a while before William opened his mouth. “Perhaps you’re right. I do not particularly look forward to going against him yet again, but I cannot find a way to explain to him that I am planning to return his powers as soon as I am sure they will not cause him harm. This is not helping me reach that point, but I do not want to upset him.” He sighed and brushed a lock of blue hair out of his eye. “What was that substance you pushed under my nose that made me sneeze?” He then asked, genuinely curious, but not truly prepared for the answer. “Oh, as you undoubtedly know, you are not the first thing that got trapped in my lab. I collect a variety of things from the creatures I experimented on. That includes vomit. Some version of a pixie threw up quite a lot. It smells awful, but it has its uses, which is why I have some stored. It did the trick, did it not?” Fiddleford laughed amused as he saw a green tinge appear on the demon’s face. It had been a rather disgusting experience, and it was part of the reason he had risked a lot of anger from Stanford to get the air filter in his lab installed. That smell had been lingering for quite some time. The demon nodded. “It did the trick, yes. It also taught us something. Stanford did not seem affected by you using it on me. I think he would have said something.” He spoke thoughtfully and Fiddleford looked up, surprised that this had even occurred to the demon. “I suppose so.” He replied hesitantly.

The scientist got up and frowned. “Perhaps, we better start now. I sincerely believe we have time to work this out, but either way I don’t want to waste much time. You may last an eternity, I sure don’t.” He was returning to his agitated self for some reason. Perhaps the flowers made him uneasy. Will couldn’t blame him for that, even though he still found them more soothing than alarming. It was with some reluctance that he got up and followed the other to the lab. They didn’t run into the sorcerer. Stanford had other things on his mind at the moment, which was very convenient for the two of them. A few days wasn’t that long to find a way around this version of magic. And William seemed pretty set on not using plan b, so plan a would have to work. Fiddleford locked the door behind him and Will sat down in the spare chair. He knew which chair the scientist preferred, so he always took the other one. Fiddleford sat down as well and then stared at the demon for a while, until Blue got uneasy. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked confused, but the scientist seemed to be lost in thought for a minute.

When he finally spoke up, he asked something William had not expected to hear from him. “That binding spell, is it the only way you connect to people? I mean, you must have had previous interactions with humans, right?” He sounded genuine, but Will hesitated for a second. “It is not. And I have to admit it is not the common way I prolong my stay in the human world. Usually it is done by making a deal between a human and a demon. Depending on the nature of the deal, I gain the right and ability to stay for a while. Sometimes the consequences of the deal last a lifetime, but my actual stay is only hours long. Other times the direct results only last five minutes but require my presence for longer afterwards.” He then spoke up and watched the scientist. The man seemed to overthink a few things before speaking up. “Give me a second to get my journal, I may have an idea.” Blue didn’t really understand what this had to do with them finding a way to counter the flower scent without him having to breathe in vomit every time. Dear Axolotl, when he thought back to it, he felt his stomach turn a little. But he didn’t show his discomfort and just waited for the scientist to grab what he needed.

**Looking in the mirror**

Stanford returned to the guest bedroom, finding his counterpart still sound asleep. However, it appeared that his physical state had improved significantly. William’s power proved itself to be reliable once again. Not that he questioned that. While the sorcerer wasn’t one to really trust anyone, he did trust results and the demon’s powers had never once failed him. As for Fiddleford’s drug mixed into it, he knew very well that the scientist never approved anything before it was thoroughly tested. So no, he had not been doubting the outcome of giving his alternate that tonic. And by keeping the man asleep, he had not only bought himself enough time to make sure the other two residents would be occupied, it also gave the other Stanford the rest he quite obviously needed. As Stanford Gleeful studied the other’s face from a distance, he thought about what he knew already. He knew this counterpart had figured out a way to travel through dimensions, that the man had not been sleeping well lately, which had likely contributed to the severity of his injuries. That reminded him of something; the other would need a new attire, as his clothes had been torn and stained with blood, which was absolutely unacceptable. Luckily, a spare set of clothes could hardly be called an issue. After all: Stanford was prepared for everything. So, he just left and returned a few minutes later with several different outfits, which he put in the closet for now.

Stanford Pines would sleep for a long time, until the next morning in fact, which hardly surprised the sorcerer. He had spent the rest of the previous day by sending out a few orders, including the moonstone for Will, making sure there would not be any clues to his line of work lying around and of course by preparing himself for the next day. Usually he did not have much trouble to adapt to a situation and find a way to turn it around to suit him, but right now he was not quite sure what this would bring. If his counterpart was as identical in personality as he was in looks, he might have found a way to reverse any damage done to him in the past few months. But the choice of clothes and nearly everything about how the other appeared made him question this. He would have to speak to the other Stanford to learn more and figure out how to handle the situation from now on. So, he made sure to be in the guest bedroom the next morning, with a tray of food, when the other finally woke up.

And he did. Ford Pines finally fully came to his senses, and despite a vague hint of pain in his chest, he felt better than he had in months. He pushed himself up, leaning against the impressive amount of pillows supporting his back, and let his eyes wander over the well-decorated room. While the sun was up already, the closed curtains were heavy enough to block out most of the light, leaving him in darkness. Luckily, there was enough light to see his glasses on the nightstand. To his surprise, the dimmed light did not concern him too much. He felt quite calm, perhaps because he finally felt like he had a good night sleep, free from nightmares. Or any sort of dream really. Ford recalled the last thing he remembered before collapsing on the stone steps of a large, unknown house. It came in flashes; Rick kicking him through the portal, the landing where he felt his legs give in and the huge manor in front of him. He remembered reaching the steps to the front door before he couldn’t bear the pain anymore, but he also remembered someone catching him before everything went dark. He frowned and buried his face in his hands, trying to remember more. He knew there was more, something in this room. This wasn’t the first time he woke up. But his brain didn’t cooperate, he couldn’t put his finger on what had been so weird about it last time. And then someone cleared their throat and he stirred, slowly looking up while the memory finally came through.

The man had been sitting in the darker area of the room, causing Ford to miss him when he looked around earlier. Now the other got up from his chair and opened one of the curtains with a fluent move. “Good morning, Stanford. Glad to see you have recovered so well, in such a short amount of time.” Ford couldn’t help it, he just stared, watching _himself_ open the other curtains as well before going over to a table on the other side of the room and picking up a tray with a healthy breakfast. “I assume you must be hungry after what you went through. Judging from the injuries you had when you collapsed on my doorstep, it was quite the experience.” The other commented. A mix of emotions went through the traveller as he accepted the tray, not once taking his eyes of this man, who couldn’t possibly be anything other than a version of himself. A much more, what was the word, sophisticated? Possibly. A more sophisticated version of himself. And judging the choice of clothing and general tone of voice, this man was used to mingling with the upper class much more than he was himself. Ford wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but there was little reason not to trust himself. Except, of course, Bill.

“I’m sorry, but what is this?” He asked, not yet eating, but with his eyes still on the other, who calmly took a chair and moved it closer to the bed before sitting down. “Nothing other than what it looks like.” He spoke up, his face not showing any of the emotions he felt. “Where exactly am I? What dimension is this?” Ford tried to be more specific, still not convinced it wasn’t that demon pulling a trick on him yet again. The quiet night had been refreshing and it wasn’t exactly Bill’s style to heal him like this, but it didn’t put Ford at ease completely. It made him more suspicious of what was going on. He watched his other self look out the window before answering. “I am not quite sure what the name would be for this dimension. To indicate where you are, this house, my house, it is known as the Gleeful Manor. I am Stanford Gleeful.” He then spoke up and looked at Ford. “You seem hesitant. I understand this must be strange for you. I propose we ignore the obvious fact that we are the same person, which leaves you to introduce yourself.” The man added and the traveller found himself answering that with very little hesitation. “Ford Pines. Dimension 46.” He said and the other raised an eyebrow. “Pines you say. Peculiar.” He spoke to himself, then looked up. “I assure you that the food I brought you is safe to eat, and it would be a waste of tea if you let it get cold.” Stanford spoke up and the traveller had to admit he could use it. So, against his better judgement perhaps, he started to eat.

It was an excellent breakfast, Ford had to give the other credit for the quality of everything he saw around him, and the food. “Life has been, how do I say this, kind to you.” He spoke hesitantly as he finished his tea. The other Ford, no Stanford, chuckled to himself and looked at him. “It appears that you and I have a lot to discuss. While I am sure that you feel quite comfortable as you are now, I would suggest we talk more in the living room. I took it upon myself to leave new attire for you in the closet, as your current clothing has sustained severe damage recently. I will leave you to get dressed and I will be waiting for you in the second room on your left. You will find that my house has a very convenient layout.” He spoke up, which did not exactly answer Ford’s question, but did address a few practical matters. He wanted to say something else, but the other had picked up the tray from the nightstand and left the room. Strange, was that a habit of Stanford Gleeful only or was he like that too? He realized that perhaps it was a personality trait they shared, after all, he had not really been listening to Fiddleford during the time they built the portal. He sighed deeply, looking at his hands before getting out of bed. If he ever found his way home, he would have to apologize to his old friend. He should have done that before Stanley arrived in Gravity Falls, or actually, he should have listened to his friend right away. All in hindsight.

Ford sighed again, supressing these thoughts for now. While it was important to remember, they did not help in his current situation, and he needed his attention for this. It was all very surreal, and he really wanted to learn more about all of this. That started with a new set of clothes, which he honestly was very grateful for. He would find that it was all slightly fancier than what he was used to back home, but it most certainly fit his current environment, so he might as well put it on. Not that he had much of a choice as his old shirt was in tatters. His coat was relatively undamaged, and he was glad to find it hanging in the closet as well. It wasn’t necessary now though, but he couldn’t help looking at it while he fixed the cuffs of his new buttoned shirt. A perfect fit, most likely from his counterpart. They were the same after all. How similar they were exactly; he did not know yet. All he knew so far was that this version of him had had the pleasure of wealth and was not afraid to show it either. If this room was any indication of the rest of the house, and he had little doubt that this was indeed the case, it would have cost a fortune. He had to admit his other self had great taste, but perhaps it was redundant to even think about decoration style, because once again, they were the same person. Although, it was all a little bit too much for him. Such a huge house seemed kind of overkill. So far Ford didn’t know if there were any other people in the house. His counterpart had not spoken a single word about associates, partners or even staff. But what he remembered from the size of the exterior before he had collapsed, it was highly unlikely that they were the only residents of the place. He would have to ask. But he had about a million questions to ask and it wasn’t even that high on the list. Ford hesitated when saw the outfit came with a tie and eventually decided against wearing it. Perhaps later.

Where did the other Stanford say the living room was again? Second door on the left, if he recalled correctly. As the traveller trailed the hall, his focus kept shifting, from the carpet to the paintings, and from the faint smell of flowers to how steady his own legs were, despite the fact he had collapsed only a day ago, as far as he knew. While getting dressed he had seen the bandages over his chest, covering up the claw marks. Ford wasn’t sure if those wounds were even still there, he hardly felt any pain, but he had decided to leave it for now. A glance in the mirror in the corner of his room had told him that the injuries on his face and neck had disappeared completely, leaving him to wonder if he really had been asleep for only one day. And if so, who or what had caused him to heal this quickly? Ford wasn’t convinced his counterpart wasn’t hiding something, but the idea that Bill had anything to do with it became more and more unlikely. It was all a bit too subtle for the triangle demon. As far as he knew, Bill usually didn’t go this far to lure him in, not without revealing himself in some way. And besides, this wasn’t dimension 46. It just did not feel like his own dimension. He did feel at home, sort of, but it didn’t feel _like_ home. He realized that didn’t make any sense and he put it out of his head for now. Instead, he knocked on the door he had been staring at for a few minutes now.

He immediately heard his own voice responding to the knock. “Come in, Stanford.” The traveller did so and set foot into the small living room, where Stanford Gleeful was already waiting for him in a fairly large leather chair. Ford’s initial thoughts had been true: the rest of the house was at least as fancy as the room he woke up in. The first thing the traveller noticed were the books; they were everywhere. All stacked and seemingly sorted, but still everywhere. He definitely shared that trait with the other too. Fiddleford used to complain about it a lot, told him that the house was too small for all those books, and honestly, the library fines because he wasn’t done with the books yet were much higher than they had to be. Something told him that last thing wasn’t something this Stanford had to deal with. It wouldn’t surprise Ford if his counterpart owned every single book in this house, another sign of wealth he never had been blessed with. If it was a blessing of course. Wealth came with responsibilities and it could be a burden as well. While shaking off these thoughts and walking over to an empty chair, he saw an amused smile on the other’s face.

“It is the books, is it not?” Stanford asked as Ford sat down and the traveller felt how he went red. “Yes, it is. It turns into a habit after a while. They’re everywhere in my house as well.” He admitted as he rubbed his neck. The sorcerer pressed his gloved fingertips together. He had decided to hide his ring for now, until he knew more about the nature of the golden version his other self wore. “I’m not surprised. It is quite helpful to have all necessary information at hand whenever it is needed. But more about that later, first I would love to hear how you found your way to my doorstep, especially considering the state you were in. So, in other words, explain to me what happened.” He sounded calm enough and Ford felt himself getting calmer as well, slowly coming to terms with the fact he was having a conversation with himself. “That is a long story, but the direct cause of it was a kick.” He explained with a bit of chuckle, but his counterpart only raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. Let me explain the general story of how I ended up here. Back home in dimension 46, in Gravity Falls, I had been studying the weird happenings there for about six years, but I got stuck in my research. I needed to know why it was that this place of all places on Earth attracted so much weirdness.” Ford hesitated, he would have to explain the portal, but something told him not to mention Bill to his other self. He didn’t know what it was, call it instincts, or perhaps just shame of what he had caused by being so blind to the schemes of the demon.

Stanford frowned at the hesitation, wondering what it was that his counterpart wanted to hide from him. He watched as the other subconsciously reached up and touched the skin underneath his right eye with a strange expression on his face, as if he was in pain, or felt the memory of pain. Very strange. “Please continue, you must have found a way to investigate it further, given your use of past tense.” The sorcerer spoke thoughtfully, deciding not to comment on the behaviour of the other. Ford hesitated again, but that gut feeling got stronger. He couldn’t tell his other self; it would not end well. “I found old inscriptions.” He started, not really a lie, just leaving a triangular hole in his story. “It led to clues about a portal to another dimension. With some help of an old friend, I started the process of realizing said portal. We worked on it for months on very few breaks and even less sleep and I never wanted to finish something more than this thing.” Ford kept it as vague as he could without leaving out so much it became incoherent. He watched a frown appear and disappear on the face of his Gleeful self. It was almost as if a shadow passed over him and for some reason, the traveller had to supress a shiver. There was something about the other and the look in his eyes that didn’t sit well with him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t Bill’s influence; this came from the man himself. Strange, unsettling and perhaps completely unnecessary.

Stanford thought about the choice of words from his counterpart. Something had happened while that portal had been built. And the way he said ‘old friend’ made the process eerily similar to his own experiments with the portal a long time ago. It appeared their lives, despite not following the same order in certain areas, had been quite similar, but the outcome had been completely different. Perhaps this was because it seemed to him that their personalities might not be as similar as their lives and looks. Peculiar and perhaps a bit of a risk, because it meant he could not be sure how this other version of him would react to the other two residents, and, more importantly, how they would react to the traveller. It might be a challenge, but perhaps it was better to keep them separated, at least for now. “I assume that you and your friend finished the portal eventually, considering you are sitting here in front of me.” The sorcerer was determined to find out more, the other was being evasive for some reason. To protect himself or someone else? And protect against what? He saw the other hesitate once more and he internally cursed William for taking away the abilities that would have helped him out now. It would have saved so much time. Although he had not expected this alternate to be this suspicious about him. Who or what had caused Pines to grow weary of even himself?

Ford sighed deeply and tried to find a way around speaking of the demon he had allowed into his head. “We did finish it, even tested it. But something went wrong. My partner was sucked into the portal. I could pull him back out, but what he had seen in there caused him to panic and quit on the spot, he wouldn’t even tell me what he saw. The portal couldn’t stay open for too long and I knew that testing again, without security, would be suicide. And during that first test, I had found something that made me hesitant to even open it again. So, I called someone else, who I had not seen for a very long time.” Ford conveniently skipped over the entire part where had gone half mad due to Bill’s tricks and tried to rid himself of his research but picked it up where he called: “Stanley.” But it wasn’t just the traveller who spoke those words. Stanford had opened his mouth at the same time and the word they had spoken was identical. Both went silent immediately and just stared at the other. The sorcerer had not been meaning to reveal this to the other, and Ford had not been expecting this turn of events to exist in any other dimension than his own. “You, you made a portal?” He asked after a silence and narrowed his eyes slightly when he actually saw his alternate flinch. So far Stanford Gleeful had been a very smooth man, both in speech and general behaviour, but really, was a Stanford truly a Stanford without at least one major mishap?

The sorcerer set his eyes on the scene outside the window before answering. “I did, yes. Similar to you, I was not alone and similar to you, I needed a third party for a test.” Ford wanted to interrupt, to explain the other that he didn’t call his brother to test it again, but he decided against it. “I suspect that when your Stanley arrived, something occurred, causing you to go through the portal.” Stanford spoke up, his eyes on the traveller again. Ford nodded. “Yes, how did you-?” His counterpart did not let him finish the question. “In my world, it went slightly different. Stanley disappeared into the portal and it shut down.” He spoke rather abruptly, in a way that made clear the topic was closed now. Ford wondered if this was out of guilt or something else. All he could go from were his own feelings about his twin brother, but those were so mixed and confusing that he could not be sure what the reason for Stanford’s sudden shutdown was. All he was certain of was that he would want others to respect his choice not to talk about something, so he did not press any further. Instead, he just sighed. “I am not sure how long I have been travelling through the dimensions now, but it cannot be much longer than a few months.” Ford then spoke up. “Before being quite literally kicked into the portal that landed me here, I met someone who I travelled with for a while. He was an old, I don’t know, friend?” Ford lost his focus for a bit, trying to find the right word for what Rick Sanchez was to his brother. “How about you keep it at friend, before we waste too much time.” Stanford interrupted his thought process, which might be for the best. Ford wasn’t quite sure Rick actually explained the extent of their relationship to him.

“Well, he was a friend of Stanley and we travelled together until we were interrupted by a figure who clearly thought either me or him was not on his side as he pulled a blaster on us. I was already injured by then and would have died right there if it wasn’t for him. He pushed me out of the way, then kicked me into a portal. That man had a much smaller device to travel through dimensions than the portal, but it worked, because next thing I see was what I assume was the outside of this manor.” Ford finished his story, managing to not give any names, except his brother’s. He did not say Fiddleford, he did not say Bill and he did not say Rick. The traveller hoped his counterpart wouldn’t ask, because at some point he would have to start telling lies, and honestly, he didn’t want to have to lie so soon after meeting this man. It was possible his doubts proved to be redundant and Ford would hate to waste an opportunity to find out more about a life he could have had if things had gone differently. Perhaps, now that he told his story, or parts of it, it would only be fair to get the right to have some of his questions answered. But where in the world would he start? There was so much about all of this that he could hardly comprehend. He shifted in his chair as he tried to think and the slightest hint of pain in his shoulder reminded him of what he wanted to know first.

“Speaking of injured, as far as I’m concerned I only landed here yesterday.” He started and saw the expression in his alternate change a little, as if the other put up his guard. Strange. “Yes, early afternoon to be exact. Quite an event, I would say.” Stanford spoke up, his lips curling into a smirk. There was no reason to deny it; it had been quite sight to see the air ripple and basically rip apart in that green light. “Well, thank you, I suppose.” Ford lost his focus for a second. Perhaps it was impressive to be travelling through dimensions like that, but in all honesty, the way he landed here was not really his own doing, so he couldn’t take credit for it either. “But if that was yesterday.” He started, then rephrased himself. “I know how injured I was and even if it was less severe than it seemed, I should not be able to walk today.” Okay, he knew very well he sounded dramatic there, but he wasn’t going to be subtle about this. The way his counterpart spoke was a great way to hide words in other words and he really wanted a clear answer one this question, because it really made very little sense for him to be fine right after nearly hitting his head on stone because he collapsed. Perhaps he would finally get a reason for that gut feeling he had that something wasn’t right. Maybe his doubts would be confirmed.

He saw the other Stanford hesitate and knew instantly that his counterpart was hiding at least as many things as he was. There was a chance, and that thought made him supress another shiver, they were hiding the same things. If there was a second Stanford, who was to say there wasn’t another Fiddleford and, much worse, another Bill. After all, he had been building a portal because the demon had put the idea in his head. What was the reason his counterpart had started that project? And how long ago had it been? Somehow he had the feeling that it had been done a little longer ago maybe? He was not quite sure how parallel this dimension was to his own. Perhaps time had just been different here, but that didn’t mean there was no Bill Cipher involved in the process. Perhaps Bill failed to take over this dimension and instead focussed on another version of Stanford? It made sense, but he did not want to ask, not before he was given some answers about other things. Preferably straight answers, without the smooth talking that admittedly gave him the feeling he was being held for a fool. When did he get this suspicious? He used to at least trust certain people. Perhaps when Bill showed up in his life.

Stanford was indeed hesitant. Of course his alternate would ask this. He would have done the same. But he was not quite sure how to answer. He could explain that magic helped him out, but would risk being asked for a demonstration, which would be a mild issue, considering the circumstances. He had already made the choice to not speak of the other residents of the manor. Especially not William. But then there was this mild inconvenience of having to find another reason to bring up the ring and to explain why he wanted to know. Oh if only he had the demon at his feet, where he belonged, this would have been much less complicated. He glanced at his gloved hands. He’d keep them on for now, hide the evidence of that one slip-up that had already cost him a lot. The sorcerer suddenly frowned and his eyes went over the clock on the wall, right as it struck twelve. Noon.

The platter appeared out of nowhere on the table in between the two Stanfords. The traveller had just opened his mouth to ask again, but now his mouth was just open. The sorcerer closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. William and his unmatched punctuality.


	8. Intertwining fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stanford having his hands full with explaining the appearance of food to Ford, William and Fiddleford once again are left unsupervised. It appeared they found eachother once again, but will they remain unseen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 15 and 16

**Black gloves, white lies**

It had to be given to him, Stanford knew how to keep his composure. William’s timing was flawless, as always, and it was helpful to keep a good schedule. But to explain the sudden appearance of the platter would not be easy and it took a lot out of the sorcerer to keep the emotions out of his face beyond that initial reaction. Ford was still staring at it, but at least he had closed his mouth. It was lunch for two people, which the traveller realized almost right away. But that meant a few things that truly concerned him, and he didn’t know how to even begin to address this. Eventually he managed to come to his senses, and he looked up, looked the other in the eyes and then frowned, seeing the almost stoic look on the face of his counterpart. “Who else is in this house?” He asked sharply, not wanting another evasive answer. He had seen a couple of strange things in the past few months, but there was still only one being he knew, who could summon objects out of nowhere like that. Only that one hated creature. Stanford, however, was seemingly unbothered and just poured two cups of tea and handed Ford one. “I am not sure why you would ask this question. It is a very convenient way to serve lunch, without having to waste time.” The sorcerer sat back again and took a sip of his tea. “This is normal? When did this start?” Ford was still suspicious, but if his other self actually trusted food served this way, it couldn’t have anything to do with _him_ , right?

Without really thinking about it, he followed the example of his counterpart. The tea was great; it had the same quality as the cup he had that morning, causing him to wonder if that food had more or less popped into existence the same way. Stanford seemed to take his time answering the questions about the more unusual events in the manor. Both the question about the healing and the one about this summoning were yet to be answered. The sorcerer took another look outside after they finished their lunch. Something about what he saw there was apparently very interesting, and satisfying, because the smile on the other’s face almost felt like he was calming himself down. But the traveller wasn’t seated in a way he could see what it was that Stanford was looking at. Ford wondered if the similarities between his own dimension and this one stretched beyond the people in it. Considering the fact his counterpart had also built a portal, the logical conclusion was that unusual events were common around here. Similar to his house in Gravity Falls, this manor could very well be a target of weirdness in all forms. But then the odds that the same kind of events had occurred rose, which lead him back to that cursed triangle. Still the one creature to summon things out of nowhere. But how was he going to downright ask without actually mentioning Bill? He didn’t want to admit his grave mistakes when it came to that nightmare.

Stanford on his part had to think really hard about what he wanted to tell his other self. And more importantly, how much he wanted to keep hidden at all costs. If his counterpart was anything like him, being evasive would not be enough. He had the habit of getting to the bottom of something if it was important enough, and while he had already seen many differences between them, he doubted the other would let something like this go. There was no way they were _that_ different. He’d have to come up with a very good excuse that did not include the being he could see from his window, walking past the flowerbeds. The demon wasn’t painting or reading, but at least seeing him outside proved that he wasn’t with Fiddleford again, which was a good sign. He had hoped William would not repeat that behaviour and so far, it appeared he wouldn’t. He could only assume it was a one-time incident, solely to provide the tonics. Which, he had to admit, were a blessing to have at hand when the other showed up. Stanford returned his attention to his counterpart across the low table. “Yes, this is a regular occurrence here. You will find that it has a constant quality to it as well. It has been going on for long enough for me to know it is not only harmless, but very convenient. You appear to be rather startled and suspicious about this, but I can assure you that you do not need to be concerned.” He spoke up. Interesting, technically not a single lie there, but perhaps a distortion of the truth, or at the very least it left out a few crucial points. William being only one of them. It was a rather vague explanation though and was unlikely to completely satisfy his other self. A distraction would be helpful, and the perfect one had already been provided. “I assume you are not used to object appearing on its own in your home world.” He spoke, sounding thoughtful, but a hint of eagerness visible in his eyes.

Ford was a lot less subtle when it came to his emotions, or at least not as experienced at hiding them. He stiffened visibly before putting his teacup down and taking a deep breath. “I am used to many strange events around my own home. I have to admit that objects appearing out of nowhere is not on the list of things I would consider regular, no. Especially nothing high-quality.” He admitted and frowned, suddenly wondering what kind of events were common here and what kind of creatures it brought. Most of the things the traveller had found back in Gravity Falls had appeared incredibly hostile, but what he had noticed so far made him consider the possibility the events here may be less so. It made him think about other possibilities, but he had more questions. “Regardless of whether or not this is common.” Ford gestured at the platter. “This manor is impressive, and it makes my initial question still valid. Who else is in this house? It seems too big to just be you living here.” He narrowed his eyes while trying to make sense of even the slightest shift in the other Stanford. There was something going on here, no matter what the other said about the food.

Stanford managed not to show any of his frustration. He knew himself. Something that seemed important wouldn’t be so easily diverted. But for this, he actually had an answer. “The number of residents varies in my line of work. It happens fairly often that I house guests who stay longer than a few days. It is only appropriate for me to make sure they have anything they might need during their stay. I don’t doubt that you noticed your room has been supplied with everything to ensure a comfortable stay. I do appreciate to hear that you are impressed.” Yes, the sorcerer was carefully weighing his words again. It was true that there were guest rooms enough, but he was starting to think he would have to hide the entrances to the other wings of the manor to keep up with his lie. He did not want to have this version of him interact with the other two. At least not right now. Perhaps later, after the other Stanford had been here for a while, he would not mind as much but even that seemed unlikely. His counterpart proved to be persistent and while he had seen it coming, it was still frustrating. He needed a stronger distraction, something that would actually require more attention of the other. He knew that his counterpart was hiding part of the truth as well, and while he knew the direct route would most likely not work to get the truth out of him, it would at the very least require the other to think about his answers, hopefully enough to distract him from the things going on around the manor. A quick glance outside told him that William was out of sight from the window. He didn’t see Fiddleford either, so the two were most likely still separated. Not that surprising, the scientist had been provided with a challenge, and Stanford knew very well how to keep the man busy.

The sorcerer returned his attention to Ford and smiled. “It must be very different from what you are used to in your home dimension, to be this focussed on the size of my house and the nature of the events surrounding it. My conclusion would be that the events in your dimension were much less convenient than here, possibly even hostile. That leads me to another question; what were you hoping to find upon completing the portal you mentioned? I would assume that if you did meet more hostility than helpful events, you would not have opened something that could potentially only lead more of those events to your world.” Stanford’s smile only widened when Ford went bright red. Interesting, perhaps disappointing that out of everything, this was what turned those cheeks red, but interesting nonetheless. Either they were more alike than he was starting to think, or this version if himself had made a few vital mistakes. Either way, he was genuinely curious to hear what the other had to say for himself. Until the traveller would answer, the sorcerer was watching the slight changes in the face of the other. Mild shifts in that expression that he recognized so well. It was interesting to see and he remembered how hard he worked to keep his own face smooth and unreadable. He had to admit that while the other did not completely keep all emotions out of his face, it was still hard to read what was actually going on in that head.

Ford had to think again. He had been blinded by Bill, that was true, but there had been part of himself that truly wanted that portal built. The reason why had almost slipped his mind after the madness he had experienced when the first test failed. Or actually, it didn’t fail. It may have failed for Bill, but the portal had worked. It had done what it was supposed to do, or he would not have been able to actually get into the Nightmare Realm. Not that he was looking forward to the moment he would have to return to said dimension to confront that particular nightmare, but that was of later concern, once he would have actually found a way to rid the multiverse from the demon. Right now, he had a question to answer. “What I was hoping to find in the first place was an explanation for the events in Gravity Falls. And yes, many of those events appear to have been much more hostile than the ones I have witnessed here, but who was to say that opening a gateway between the origin of those events and my world, I would be able to lead the less inconvenient creatures and anomalies to Dimension 46. There were certain encounters that proved that something that was considered strange did not necessarily mean it was bad. And perhaps, the more hostile creatures could have been removed from my world in the same way. Over the years I have encountered many effective measures against the anomalies in Gravity Falls and I have very little doubt I would have been able to rid myself of many of the things.” A hint of pride snuck into Ford Pines’ voice.

That actually caught the interest of the sorcerer. So, they were alike after all. Perhaps this version of him was a little less subtle with his methods than he would be, but he took into consideration that his counterpart did not have access to the means he had. Obviously, this version of him did not have Stanley’s scholarship money to establish the status that he had himself. Perhaps this explained the slight lack of finesse he could see in the other. A little rough around the edges he would say. Stanford didn’t mind that all too much if he was being honest with himself. It was rather interesting to see a version of himself who had been more relying on himself to provide. Not that he would ever trade his lifestyle for it, but still it was a nice perspective and he wasn’t disappointed with the result. The suspicions in the other could be explained as a side-effect of having to rely on himself. Stanford Gleeful knew quite well that wealth could attract the wrong kind of attention quite easily, but the opposite was true as well. “I do not doubt that studying and encountering those anomalies for years has given you a certain skillset that would help you keep anything that comes out of a finished portal under control. Yet it still sounds like a risky move.” He spoke thoughtfully. This time he failed to keep his voice completely neutral and Ford looked up at the sound of concealed, what was it, pride? No, not exactly pride, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly.

“I take that, rather than getting rid of whatever roamed around here, you found a way to use it to your advantage.” The traveller eventually replied, trying to get more insight in the world he had landed in this time. It was a nice change from the hostility he had come to find in most dimensions he travelled to. Ford could not blame the beings for not trusting someone who fell out of a wormhole, but it had been rough to be forced to basically act like a wanted man, staying out of sight and resorting to less legal matters to survive. This time he was not only accepted, he was even welcomed. The way it all happened still gave him a weird feeling, but he still appreciated the fact he didn’t have to be in full survival mode all the time. Stanford nodded. “That is certainly an accurate way to describe it, yes. We all have our ways to handle the situation we get into. My chosen path was different than yours, which is not surprising when you take into consideration we come from different worlds. And yet I am certain you also recognized similarities between us both.” He spoke.

Ford had to think about it. Did he really see that many similarities? Certain things, maybe. Their love of books, the fact they both were familiar with abnormal events around their residence. The fact they obviously shared the same birth defect. The traveller looked at the hands of his counterpart. Black gloves, like he usually wore himself. He wasn’t wearing them now. As he was thinking, he saw the other shift his hands, seemingly without thinking about it, the sorcerer slid his finger over the ring hidden under the glove. Of course, it was still on his mind. Whenever his guest shifted, he could see the faint glitter of the necklace that he knew had the golden triangle hanging from it. Perhaps the least suspicious way of asking about said necklace would be if he simply told the other, he had seen it when he took care of the injuries, without mentioning he was wearing one himself. But first he wanted to hear the answer from the traveller about their similarities. If they could at least agree on that, he might have found someone to confide in a little more. Not too much, and most certainly not at once, but someone who was more like-minded than Fiddleford would be someone he could talk to about certain aspects of his work. Or so he hoped.

It took the traveller a while to actually answer the question. “I suppose there are indeed things we share. But honestly, it is hard to say this soon after arriving here. I haven’t seen much of this place, apart from the room you brought me to and this living room. What I have seen so far, I am impressed by.” Ford decided to be honest enough and not speak about the obvious similarities in their personalities. Their obvious secrecy, the way they seemed drawn to strange things and the lack of ability to actually listen to someone else. Ford had only recently truly realized how self-centred he had been during his research, especially in the final phase of it. He doubted the other realized or cared and he most certainly didn’t think the other would listen to him if he told him that. Ford sighed and his eyes wandered over the now empty platter. No matter how normal those events were in this dimension, the fact it was enough for two people still bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Despite feeling welcomed by his other self, he doubted other inhabitants of this dimension would be so friendly.

This time Stanford seemed to miss the troubles in the traveller. He had his gaze on the garden again. It wasn’t because his interest in his guest was any less than it had been so far, but because a small movement caught his eye. And he had more or less expected what he saw, but he felt the anger in him rise either way. Fiddleford. The scientist was really testing the patience of the sorcerer, who was very displeased with the fact he would have to act, meaning he would have to leave his guest alone, even if it was just for a few minutes. Just to make sure the risk was minimal, he waited until Fiddleford was out of sight from the window as well. That way he could also see if it was coincidence that the scientist was outside at the same time as the demon. But no, his employee almost immediately walked in the exact same direction as he had seen William go earlier, which was enough for Stanford to draw his conclusions. He sighed deeply. “I will leave you to sort your thoughts for a moment, Stanford. Something has come to my attention that I need to address right away. Feel free to look through my collection of books, just make sure you do not change the order if you choose to take one from the middle.” He spoke up before rising from his chair and exiting, leaving Ford mildly confused and very bewildered.

But the temptation to look through the books was simply too much to resist. He did make a point of looking out the window first though, wondering what it had been that had caused Stanford to get up. At least Ford assumed it was something he had seen there, since the man had been looking out the window quite often. Yet all the traveller saw was the garden, which was very impressive. He had landed somewhere close to the front door, but he had been in so much pain that he didn’t really remember how it looked when he first appeared. All in all, the surrounding grounds were just as well maintained as the interior, perhaps even more so. Even from this distance he could see that those flowerbeds almost held an unnatural perfection. Perhaps magic was involved here? He was a man of science, but he was starting to think magic might be a better explanation for what he had seen so far. It would also explain his rapid healing. But what was the source of that magic?

Ford lost his thoughts about the source of magic as soon as he read the title of the first book. The last snippet of doubt that Stanford Gleeful was anything other than a version of himself disappeared, because while he didn’t recognize the titles, the subject was more than clear to him. He looked over the other titles and quickly found that they were all similar to the books he had back at home. Of course, due to this being a different dimension, the titles were only similar to the ones he was used to, but the topics were still the same. He tried to recall if there had been unfinished entries in his journals, but quickly realized there was no way of knowing if the topics in these books were accurate for his own world in any way. So instead, he just took one of the books and returned to his chair. A vague thought rose in the back of his head: did his counterpart write his own version of those journals, and if yes, would there be anything close to his muse in it? No, not his muse. He refused to use that word again. Bill Cipher was no muse, he was just a nightmare.

Meanwhile Stanford had made his way to the front door. From this place he could see both of them, but they were too far away to hear what they were talking about, which was quite inconvenient. He knew that the second he took a step outside, they would see him, so he waited and watched first. At least Fiddleford knew that he shouldn’t be going against any direct orders from the sorcerer, and there he was with the demon again after Stanford had told him to stay away from the demon and had even given him a specific task to work on. As for the demon, he had expressed his wish to be informed of anything that was going on beforehand, meaning that if William really wanted to work with the scientist again, he would have had to discuss it with Stanford first. But right now, he could see them both engage in the conversation. It wasn’t one-sided from either of them, making it impossible to determine who started it. All he could go from was the fact William had been in the garden first, and was technically where he was supposed to be, while Fiddleford most certainly wasn’t.

And yet, he realized the demon had only entered the garden after lunch had been served, leaving the sorcerer to wonder what had happened in the morning. After he had spoken to them yesterday, he had spent most of his time in his office to make sure he would not leave anything confidential on his desk and to place those orders of course. He did not know if William had taken his advice. How irritating that he now had to divide his attention over three different places. It occurred to him that to make sure everyone would stay separated, and more importantly, that his two assistants would stay unaware of the true identity of the guest, he needed a certain deterrent for William and Fiddleford. They would have to know he was still very much there and that the fact he now had a guest did not mean they could go behind his back. Yes, they would have to make sure they managed to keep the Manor running as usual, both within their specific tasks. Or well, Fiddleford in his field and William for the general daily requirements. He knew that the demon had been doing that when Stanford had been recovering, and he also knew that while doing this, the demon had still found the time to search for him most of the day, meaning that right now, William might not have enough to do. Contrary to Fiddleford. The sorcerer was genuinely surprised and concerned to see that the scientist was outside, now that he was granted such an excellent challenge to keep him inside and away from the demon.

Stanford had seen enough to know the two of them did not run into eachother by chance. It had been a planned meeting and he was not about to let that happen, not again. The tonics had been useful, yes, but he really was not letting them work together again. And thus, he went outside and approached them, keeping his expression neutral and his pace calm and steady. William was the first to notice him. Not that surprising; the demon and the sorcerer shared a bond, and Fiddleford was standing with his back towards the front door. He fell silent mid-sentence, so it seemed, causing the scientist to turn around. Both of them went white at the same time, only rising the suspicions in Stanford. The two of them were standing close to the seat William had been sitting on when the sorcerer had released the flower scent that would have returned more of his powers to him, if the moonstone had still been in the room. That is, if the demon had been telling the truth when he was explaining why he didn’t bring it to the garden with him. Perhaps Stanford should have checked the room himself, but he had been preoccupied with his guest. He didn’t doubt it was no coincidence they were standing there. Perhaps William had mentioned something about the flowers to Fiddleford and the scientist had gotten intrigued. Sometimes the man expressed interest in the background of magic, despite being quite useless at it. Yet the expression on their faces made the sorcerer wonder if it wasn’t more serious than that. Either way he did not speak until he actually reached them, savouring the looks of shock on both of their faces.

Once he did reach them, he managed a calm smile. “This is not the place I would have expected you, Fiddleford. I realize I have not given you a timeframe to complete this project, but I thought I did make clear that it would need your undivided attention.” He spoke. It was a challenge, but so far, he was able to keep his anger out of his voice as well as his face. This would not last much longer though, both of them were truly getting on his bad side. He knew it was essential to keep William happy and shielded from his less gentle side, but there was no need to spare Fiddleford from his more direct measures against people who did not cooperate. With the demon, he could always deny him certain privileges, but even with that he had to be careful not to be too harsh, to not trigger any more thoughts about power corrupting the sorcerer. To his surprise it was William who answered. “I’m afraid it was my fault, mister Stanford. I asked him to come outside if he had a moment time.” He spoke thoughtfully and the sorcerer studied the face of his once intended slave. There was no sign of a lie, but Stanford did not know if that was a good thing. “Is there any particular reason why you intentionally kept Fiddleford from his work?” He asked sharply, but for once, the demon hardly even flinched. Which was strange.

“It was not something that sounds very important I’m afraid, which is why I thought asking Fiddleford might be better than to disturb you and your guest, especially so soon after lunch.” William folded his hands behind his back and managed to not look at the scientist but keep his eyes on the sorcerer. Stanford frowned. He understood the logic, and it wasn’t exactly wrong, but it did not explain the lengthy conversation he had seen when he watched them before approaching them. “I see, but now that I am here, wouldn’t it be better to just ask me?” The sorcerer had his eyes on the demon, more or less expecting a flinch, or anything else to indicate a lie. But he found nothing. “Oh, it’s just that I wanted to know if Fiddleford knew if you sometimes grew a second type of plant in a flowerbed.” William took a step aside to let him have a look and only now the scientist actually answered. “I told him I did not know, but he continued to ask me things about them. I tried to explain to him that you have taken him to the garden more often than me, but he didn’t believe me.” Stanford frowned, something was not quite right about this, it all went way too smoothly to be true. But he turned to see what William was talking about.

Indeed, he saw another plant bloom up between the red roses in this particular flowerbed, however, he did not recall ever seeing this type of flower ever before. How peculiar. It did not look like a weed either. In fact, it didn’t look like anything he had seen in his garden, or anywhere else. A new species? Perhaps, but those would not appear in his flowerbed like that. He almost forgot he was mad at the two individuals behind him when he crouched down to take a better look at the strange plant. He had the feeling it was no coincidence it showed up after he had been actively using the magic in the flowers. Perhaps it was a result of the magic, but he did not recall that happening before. It was something he would have to look into, preferably as soon as possible. Perhaps he could look into it later that day, depending on how his guest would react to the books. If it went anything like he expected, his counterpart would be occupied with his collection of literature, giving him the time to sort out certain things. Perhaps being left alone with the books would also put the man at ease a little more, making it easier to get him to talk freely. Stanford had to accept that convincing his counterpart that he could be trusted would be almost as hard as getting William to trust him. It was a shame; he had so many questions to ask the other Stanford but he knew very well that pressing the matter would be counterproductive. He knew himself. Whenever Fiddleford continued to ask something after he had already told him to let it be, he would only get irritated. He could only hope that the fact his guest was a version of himself would speed up the process. He did not need more things to test his patience. It was already stretched quite thin.

The sorcerer pondered over this a while longer, for once missing the looks the two other individuals in the garden exchanged. As for the strange new plant in his garden, it could be considered an imperfection of the flowerbed, but he decided to let it remain for now. “Fiddleford is not quite as familiar with my plants as you seem to think, William. He was telling you the truth in this case. I do not particularly appreciate that you kept him from his work, and I sincerely think this could have waited until later today.” He got up and turned towards the demon, who looked down. “I am very sorry, mister Stanford. It won’t happen again.” He assured the sorcerer, who seemed to calm down at the sight of guilt in the being. He’d almost start to wonder if he wasn’t being too suspicious. He looked at both of them. “Fiddleford, I suggest you return to your work right away. No need for you to dwell here now that this matter is resolved. I will be returning to my associate and I will see both of you tomorrow.” He spoke and watched their reactions, which were what he had expected; William seemed disappointed and Fiddleford showed a mix of relief and concern. He did not comment further but returned to the living room, where he found Ford as expected: with his nose in a book.

“I see you found one to your liking.” Stanford spoke with a chuckle in his voice. The traveller looked up. “That wasn’t very hard. It was more of a challenge to choose which one I wanted to read first.” He admitted with a hint of a smile. Books were a great way to calm him down. It had been that way since he learned to read and it had never stopped. The sorcerer sat down on his chair again and stared at his guest for a while before picking up a book himself. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours, again, and perhaps he too could use a break from this. Tomorrow morning he would pick things up again, for now though, he was content with the silence and the presence of the other Stanford. He knew himself well enough to know that neither of them would have a problem with just sitting in silence for hours. Ford felt himself getting calmer as well. This honestly felt much more natural than the conversation they were having earlier, because now he didn’t have to watch every word to avoid mentioning things he would rather keep to himself. He could just read, helping him to learn more about what kind of events occurred in this world. Perhaps if he learned more, he would find it easier to judge whether or not he could speak of more concrete matters.

**A closer connection**

Fiddleford turned towards Will after the sorcerer had left. “Thanks.” He said reluctantly and the demon nodded. “That’s fine. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn’t have asked you to come to the garden.” Blue answered and sighed. “I’ll meet you inside in a couple of minutes, I want to take a look at that flower.” There was an undertone of sadness in his voice and the scientist realized, with a flare of anger, that it was because William had just blown his chance to spent a night in the Dreamscape with Stanford again after a month. He didn’t know what made him more angry; the knowledge Cipher was willing to give that up to save him, or the fact the demon was still so eager to go to the Dreamscape with the sorcerer. Or the fact Stanford still wanted the being there. The way the man spoke about Cipher when the demon wasn’t around made the scientist believe that, despite the fact that the sorcerer had told Fiddleford to be careful with William, there still was no love coming from that side. Yet Cipher seemed blissfully unaware, even with everything that had happened so far. Almost as if the thing was just selectively ignoring all those parts where Stanford had deliberately done something to undermine the demon. Things like that made him angry, but usually he got mad at himself for being just as blind for so long immediately after.

Fiddleford decided to keep those thoughts to himself and just go inside, not to his lab, but to the basement where he stood in front of the deactivated portal and stared at it. It still did not make any sense, but despite everything, he knew better than to question the master. Well, man of the house. Not really the master. That would technically be Cipher. Even after two months of that demon holding his own against Stanford, it felt very wrong to call Blue that. Yesterday he caught himself calling the demon by his most common nickname, rather than just calling him ‘Cipher’. The demon seemed to like it when he first heard ‘Blue’ come from the scientist. Of course Fiddleford had then made a point of not doing that again. They had been talking about Will’s connection to humans mostly, because the scientist was wondering if they couldn’t ward off future attempts of breaking the demon by returning the favour to Stanford. When Fiddleford had voiced these thoughts, William had initially been very offended by the idea of basically hexing the sorcerer, but that wasn’t exactly what the scientist meant. What he meant was that if Stanford would start having visions himself whenever he used the flowers, he probably would stop using it. Will still seemed unsure and had told Fiddleford he would have to think about it. After that, the demon had left for the library and only returned that morning to ask the scientist to come to the garden.

The story about the flower had been an excuse, not a complete lie. Yet for William, it was quite a big step. Apparently the move with the flowers had truly hurt Blue’s feelings, for him to be able to lie without batting an eye once. Fiddleford was grateful to be off the hook, which made him pissed again. Everything made him angry today, so he might as well take it out on something, or someone. Yes he knew that Will’s involvement in the household had actually been a good thing, yes he knew the demon had never deliberately done anything to anger the scientist, and yet, sometimes he just found himself frustrated with everything unnatural he had been subjected to and the demon was the closest manifestation he had at the moment. So when Blue appeared out of nowhere a few seconds later, the scientist took his time before acknowledging the being at all. Now hopefully Cipher would actually give him the time to not lash out, so they could skip the insults and get to work. Luckily the demon seemed intimidated by the non-functional machine that filled up half of the room. “So this is the machine you told me about yesterday?” He asked, with mixed emotions in his voice.

Fiddleford turned around, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm down. “Yes, this is it. The portal. As far as I know it would lead to a source of magic, and after what you told me over time, I am starting to think that if it works, it should open a connection between your home world and ours. Stanford never truly explained the working of it, only that it would bring power beyond anything humanity has ever seen. It was the first thing I worked on after I got the position I still hold until this day. It never worked the way it was intended, but I will be damned if I actually tell you about what actually went down when we activated it. All I know is that he now wants me to rewire the entire thing so you can be the power source, rather than the unstable stuff we used initially.” Fiddleford stretched and his hand went over the control board. Oh he remembered it, that day. The first time he truly felt the power he could be working with when employed by Stanford Gleeful. It had felt so promising to him, and then the man himself. No. He stopped himself immediately, refusing to go down that road with his thoughts. Now was not the time to dive deeper into his relationship with his boss. No, again. Stop it. Was this a long-lingering effect of those flowers? He didn’t like it.

William did not seem to notice, most likely because he had similar thoughts about the same person. The both of them seemed to simultaneously come back to their senses, at which point they looked at eachother. “Why did you insist on meeting outside, Cipher? We’re less exposed down here.” The scientist spoke up, looking at the demon with a confused frown. Will looked away for a second. “I prefer outside over the lower level of this manor. Since I woke up on your lab table I sometimes feel trapped down here.” Fiddleford rolled his eyes at that comment. “Grow a spine, Blue. You know as well as I do that we are not doing that. At least not any time soon. I rather stay out of trouble with Stanford. If that means you have to be a little bit uncomfortable then I suggest you deal with it, because it is how I have been feeling ever since the man found those inscriptions about you.” He spoke up, not even attempting to hide the irritation. Will perked up a little, but this time the scientist did not seem to realize why that was exactly. He just was back to being annoyed. Will chose not to react to it and just let his eyes go over the portal again. “You are most likely right, you know. If it is truly a gateway to magic, it should open an entrance to my home world. I sincerely hope that neither of you was planning to actually go through it, as most people who look into the raw material of my world have gone mad quite quickly.” He spoke thoughtfully.

Fiddleford frowned. He never got the chance to actually go in when it was activated, but even from the distance he had been on, he had felt the power. “How do you deal with it then? I have never seen anyone less likely to be a demon than you.” He sneered and Will turned towards him. His purple eye did that thing again; it turned white for a second and the scientist wanted to take his words back immediately. He recalled the few moments he actually did see Blue lash out and regretted his comment. But when the demon actually answered, he sounded surprisingly calm. “I am aware that I am not like anything written about most demons in any world. Not mine, not this one, nowhere. But how I deal with my abilities and surviving with my sanity intact? It is my home world, despite what you think of me and how you see me, it is still second nature for me to live there. This world is actually more confusing to me than the Dreamscape.” Fiddleford was surprised by the answer. Not because it didn’t make any sense, more because it did. “Sometimes when you sound rational it is really weird.” He commented after a short silence and turned away, missing the slight smile on Will’s face. He really started to speak his mind more when around the scientist, and so far it felt quite good. Being polite still seemed to get him further, but with Fiddleford, he could be less careful with his choice of words, which may not even be the worst thing. Perhaps it would help him if he ever ran into others of his kind again.

Fiddleford leaned against one of the larger pieces of equipment and crossed his arms. “We established why you wanted to meet outside, but I still don’t know why you wanted to meet me in the first place, unless it is about my comments of the other day, about making a deal with Stanford to redirect the flowers back to him so he will stop.” He spoke up and William nodded. “Yes, that actually is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been thinking about if it would work, and I honestly am not sure. We both got visions, but they were not identical. They were targeted at our memories with him. So I fear that if I try to have him be affected too, it still won’t because he cannot exactly have memories of himself. At least not in a way that would affect him like this, I think.” Blue spoke reluctantly and Fiddleford thought about it. They had discussed the actual visions the other day and drawn the conclusion what the actual intent of the power had been. The scientist had first thought it had been chemical, rather than magical, because scents and associated feelings were something neurobiologists and psychologists had been talking about for a while, but Blue reminded the other of the use of power he had been witnessing, and the fact that Stanford had actually been using flowers for this, instead of trapping both of them in the memories in separate places. Then Fiddleford had reminded Will that the sorcerer did not even know that he had been breathing it in too. In the end, they had agreed it had its origins in magic, but that the effect could possibly be recreated using science. They both had done some thinking about it, but the scientist had a very limited understanding of the actual rules of magic, so he had to admit it was best to leave this to the demon.

Will’s eyes glimmered a little when he looked at Fiddleford. He knew that what he was about to suggest was risky, and there was a big chance the scientist would not be happy with it, but it also excited him. It had been at least 200 years since he had done this and it actually would take away a lot of problems over time. “You know, there might be another option that does involve a deal between human and demon.” Blue spoke up and Fiddleford immediately narrowed his eyes. “You said yesterday that a deal is a flawed connection, that it’s not unbreakable. Are you planning on relying on a deal with Stanford instead of the rings? I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea.” He was very confused. They had agreed that a deal for the sake of the flowers wouldn’t be a problem, because it was relatively minor, but for the demon to put this much trust in something he knew wasn’t perfect sounded just downright stupid. And as far as was concerned, the demon was far from stupid. So when William shook his head, the scientist was actually relieved. “No, I actually wasn’t thinking about making a deal with Stanford. I have honestly not been able to figure out how to make a deal with him really. At this point he has what he wanted, except his powers. And a deal would not exactly be the solution to that I’m afraid.” Will brushed over the top of one of the pieces of machinery. He could tell it had been a while, causing him to wonder when the sorcerer gained interest in the magic of his world. He also wondered if he and Stanford would have run into eachother if it had worked. If any human would be able to withstand the madness of his world it was him. William once again had to stop himself from blushing.

Fiddleford saw it anyway and rolled his eyes. “Try to focus, Cipher. It’s halfway through the afternoon already and I have to at least look into this thing. If it’s even possible for you to power it, that is. I mean, I think it would be.” He spoke up, getting thoughtful over the portal again. Will sighed and decided the scientist was right. “Yes, focus. I suppose I could power that, but we have something else to do first.” He reminded the other and watched Fiddleford roll his eyes once more. “Yes, right before you decided to get lost in thought again. Something about not making a deal with Stanford.” He spoke up and then looked at Will’s expression. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards until he hit the wall. “What is wrong with you, Cipher? Are you insane?” He sputtered and suddenly seemed terrified. Did Will really suggest that they would make a deal between them?

The demon shook his head, he was a lot calmer than the scientist, but he definitely felt the nerves as well. “I am not insane, no. And usually I would not suggest it. When I make deals with humans it generally is just to make sure nothing is lost. This time it would be to help us both.” He confessed reluctantly. Perhaps he should try to explain the whole thing before Fiddleford would truly panic. He didn’t want the other to fall back into the behaviour Blue had seen the first time they ever truly met eachother, which was when the demon was strapped down. He recalled the first time the man had actually spoken to him, that night after what could have been the end of his abilities. He shivered and put it out of his head. “These deals can be made very specific and only you and I could divert it if we think it is necessary.” He clarified, thinking about what he wanted to say and how to say it without causing more concern. William knew that making deals with demons was generally not something that would be considered a smart move, but as he explained to Fiddleford before, he wasn’t like most others and he would make sure the details of this deal would be very clear before even thinking about offering his hand.

The scientist still seemed unsure, but at least the initial shock had passed and he appeared to be willing to listen. He did not understand magic the way Stanford did, that was more than clear, and as far as William could see, his aura wasn’t suited for magic in the first place. But this didn’t require magic from him. It was an appeal to his intelligence if anything. Will took a deep breath. “It would give us a chance to speak without Stanford being able to listen in.” He blurted out then pressed a hand over his mouth. It wasn’t like him to go against the sorcerer like this and it was the second time in a day. Fiddleford widened his eyes again. “You mean you would gain access to my mind?” He then said and narrowed them instead. Will shook his head. “Not necessarily. If you want, you can just forbid me from accessing your actual mind unless you want to show me something specific. Otherwise it would be more like telepathy I suppose. And only if there is something you want to share with me.” He spoke thoughtfully and Fiddleford frowned, mildly confused. “I can’t say I don’t like the idea of holding a conversation without having to look over my shoulder all the time, but is it really worth it to make a deal for just that? And why did this come up when you were supposed to find a solution for this flower scent thing of Stanford?” He then asked sharply, obviously still suspicious. He had been reading up on demons since the sorcerer stuck his nose into beings like that. Okay, wow. That was a very rude tone of thought and he did not know where that came from. Perhaps he should start drinking more coffee again, as it appeared his thought process turned very rude when he did not consume caffeine.

“It wouldn’t be just for that. We could use it to at least reduce the effects of this kind of magic. The illusions target us in a specific way, and if you could sense when I was being controlled, you could step in so I can continue to make the decisions on my own.” Will had a hard time explaining why he wanted to do this. It wasn’t because he enjoyed going against Stanford, not at all. He just wanted to make sure he would make a decision he could stand behind and it was almost impossible to do that when those visions clouded his brain. All of those were his own memories, and he was well aware of that. Blue could think back to them whenever he wanted, and if he was honest with himself, while he was with Stanford wasn’t exactly the best moment for that. He needed as much of his attention as he could get then. The man himself was distracting enough as it was. Fiddleford pulled him out of his train of thought right on time, before he could get lost in a mental image of the sorcerer yet again. “Step in? I think Stanford would connect the dots really soon if I continue to show up every time he tries anything like that. And besides, as soon as that scent reaches me, I am just as trapped.” Those last words sounded bitter. Apparently the scientist was more annoyed at this flower thing than the demon was. Will raised an eyebrow. Those mood swings again. He had seen the look on Fiddleford’s face when he found out Stanford was spending more time in the lab with him than outside with the demon.

“I don’t mean physically step in.” Blue tried to clarify what he was thinking about. “The connection between us would allow us to sense if the other was being affected by magic, without them being affected too unless they get into the actual line of fire.” Will attempted to explain it better with more Earthly terms, but it was hard because they weren’t really words he used very often, so he wasn’t quite sure if this was the right expression. Fiddleford seemed to understand the phrasing though, so the demon continued. “With the telepathic connection we could speak to eachother when we notice the other is being affected, help them clear their mind enough to make sure they get away from it.” He hesitated. “I hope I am making sense. I would try to explain this with more science, but I don’t really know how.” He subconsciously rubbed over the ring on his finger. Technically he didn’t have to wear it, the bond between him and Stanford was intact whether he was physically wearing the thing or not, but he loved it, so he kept it on. It was also the best way to not lose it. Maybe Stanford couldn’t touch it, that didn’t mean it couldn’t get misplaced otherwise. Fiddleford tried to ignore it. He was still wearing his as well, it didn’t really bother him anymore. Sometimes he still got angry with the idea of being controlled like that, but usually he didn’t really think about it.

The scientist seemed to understand what Blue was getting at. “You mean that if Stanford tried to pull anything magical on either of us, the other would be able to counter the effect simply by guiding? Would it really be that simple?” He seemed to doubt that last part. It seemed too easy. He immediately narrowed his eyes when William visibly hesitated. “What aren’t you telling me about this deal of yours, Cipher?” He almost hissed and the demon immediately got defensive. “I can’t help it, I am a Dream Demon, it is my natural environment, my home world!” He sputtered, incoherent but clear enough for Fiddleford to understand what he meant. “You would get access to my dreams?” He clearly was not a fan of that idea, and what Will told him next was not exactly helping to fix that. “Technically I could always access them, if I actually tried. It’s just that now it would not cost any effort to actually enter.” The demon ran a hand through his hair. They really were picking up eachother’s habits at a rapid speed, but apparently as long as it did not become an inconvenience for the sorcerer, he didn’t seem to truly notice it.

Fiddleford felt the need to pace again and Will followed him with his eyes. “You can enter anyone’s dream at any time? Why did you not go into his dreams before then?” He seemed suspicious, as if the demon would lie about it. “Oh, because it is terribly rude to invade a being’s dream without their consent. I rather wait until they invite me so that I know I am not disturbing them.” William answered calmly and smiled. Fiddleford felt the need to roll his eyes again. Blue might have started to talk freely to him, but he was still that irritatingly polite demon he had been from the start. And yet, in this case it was a relief. The scientist still didn’t trust the being at all, but he did know that the politeness was not an act. And if Will had managed to keep himself from entering Stanford’s dream until he was invited, he was quite sure that the same would go for him. Besides, he realized with a new wave of bitterness, if it came to it, the thing obviously preferred Stanford’s dreams over his. He stopped himself from glaring at William, knowing it wouldn’t make sense. The scientist thought about it for a while longer, carefully weighing the pros and cons of this offer. Then he suddenly grabbed the startled demon by the shoulders “I want you to swear on that ring of yours that you will not enter my dream unless it is the only, last resort to save my life or if I specifically, consciously invite you, do you understand?” He spoke with a very clear threat in his voice. He knew Will could throw him into a wall with a single push, but he did not care.

Will straightened his back, removed the hands from his shoulders and nodded. “You have my word. I know that a demon’s word doesn’t mean much to you, but I will swear on my ring that I will stay away from your dreams unless I am invited or trying to save your life.” He spoke up and Fiddleford seemed to calm down. A demon’s word meant nothing to him, but he knew that the ring did mean a lot to Will, so he believed it. “Once the deal is in place, we will each gain the same amount of access to the other’s thoughts. I don’t want you in my actual mind, for several reasons, which means that I will not ask for access to yours. It would be solely telepathic and the ability to sense magic being used on the other, do you agree with those terms?” William sounded a lot more to the point than usual. It made sense; Fiddleford didn’t witness the demon work with his powers that often, especially not when it came to the thing Will was supposedly known for; matters of the mind. “Only conscious thoughts we want to share with the other and awareness of powers.” He agreed and the demon raised his hand. The scientist hesitated but eventually accepted it and they shook. The man supressed a scream when yellow fire erupted around their hands, but it was painless and faded quickly. “Sorry, I should have warned you about that. It is just the seal of the deal, it doesn’t do any harm.” Will looked away and sighed. “I should go back to the garden, we took enough risk for today. I will make sure you will have dinner at the usual time.” He assured the scientist and then suddenly vanished, which startled Fiddleford a little bit. He beat himself up for that. Blue was a demon, of course he didn’t necessarily need doors. And this way he could move through the house unseen. He suddenly wondered why he hadn’t done that when he was getting the moonstone. A hint of common sense maybe? Or an inability to access his powers when he was dazed? The scientist put it out of his head. He would probably never understand the fine rules of magic.

William did return to the garden. It was late in the afternoon by then, but he wanted to paint that strange new plant that bloomed up in Stanford’s flowerbed. Of course he knew what it was. Magic left traces; some more clear than others, but they were there if you knew where to look. He had to admit it was a very elegant remnant of the spell used to nearly trick him into undoing the incantation. He tried to remember what it had been he wanted to restore, but he did not quite know what it had been anymore. The whole thing reminded him to look into the fragmentation again soon, to see if he could bring back the telekinesis. It would probably more convenient for everyone involved if Stanford had access to that again. While half in thought, he started working on what he was planning to do, obviously not forgetting to take care of dinner for the residents of the Manor. He was unaware that this nearly caused a second wave of questions in the secluded living room where the two versions of the same men were still seated, mostly in silence. Stanford managed to just treat it like a continuation of the lunch, but he knew he would need something to take the other’s mind off it. Perhaps a trick that would have worked on William, if it had not been for Fiddleford. “The books in this room are really only a fraction of my collection. These are just the selection for my more recent projects. If you would take the hallway on the left of your room, then the first door on your right, you would find the library.” He spoke up when the sun was setting and he saw the demon head inside. Ford immediately looked up and Stanford had to stop himself from chuckling. “You will find breakfast in this room in the morning. You don’t have to wait for me, I will join you there.” He added then and the traveller nodded.

And so it happened that the next morning, after a healthy breakfast Ford really tried not to question, the traveller was on his way to the library. He had found an empty journal in his nightstand, which he brought with him, with the pen from the pocket of his coat. He was deep in thought while trying to find his way through the house. It reminded him a bit of the underground lab. So when he turned a corner and saw a familiar figure leave a room, with his nose in a book about stabilizers, he didn’t register it as strange. “Fiddleford, was that the library you just left?” He asked and was met with a nod. “Yeah it is, I’ll return to the basement to work on the portal.” The other seemed just as distracted and it was only until he had taken another ten steps before he froze and turned, right as the other did the same. “Fiddleford?” He asked, in complete shock. The scientist stared back. “You are not Stanford Gleeful.”


	9. Questions, questions and more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford meets his boss, but it's not. Ford finds his friend, but it's not. When travelling dimensions, one should not be surprised by anything. The multiverse is endless and has endless possibilities. Including this one. But what exactly is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 and 18

**An old friend in a new light**

Ford continued to stare at this spitting image of his old friend. He immediately saw that just like the Stanford of this world, Fiddleford was dressed in a more formal way. More upscale. And slightly less friendly, maybe? Perhaps that was what bothered him about the other Stanford, he was simply not approachable. Of course, Ford had the tendency to hide away himself, but his counterpart seemed to maintain the distance people kept from him simply by existing? Not the nicest description of another person, but the best one he could think of right now. He should write it down once he sorted out what he actually thought about Stanford Gleeful. For now, he focussed on the man in front of him, who was still staring at him as well. “Who or what are you?” Fiddleford eventually asked and the traveller raised an eyebrow. That was a very weird question, he was just F-oh. “Well, in a way, I suppose, this is weird.” Okay, start over, that didn’t make any sense. Why was this harder than when he introduced himself to his counterpart? “Stanford Pines.” He then said and he watched as Fiddleford raised an eyebrow. “Pines?” He repeated and Ford nodded.

The scientist had a bit of trouble believing this. Was this a trick from Stanford for some reason? To trick Will into getting that ring off maybe. Fiddleford’s eyes shot down, to the hands of the person in front of him. His breath halted when neither the gloves nor the ring were there. Stanford couldn’t remove his ring and he knew that Will wouldn’t have broken the spell and not tell the scientist or the sorcerer about it. Not after the demon was explicitly told not to disturb the man until the next morning. So, if this man wasn’t wearing the ring, then there was no way this man could be Stanford Gleeful. But then there was another problem. “Where exactly did you come from and how do you know my name?” He asked sharply, and Ford couldn’t help but smile. Apparently, no matter the dimension, some things never changed. Fiddleford’s anxiety appeared to be one of those things. It was nice to find something so familiar in a dimension so similar and yet so backwards from his own.

“I am from another dimension.” Ford spoke up, it was blunt, yes but if this Fiddleford was like the one he knew, then the direct approach would definitely be the most effective one. “I know your name because I knew a Fiddleford in my home world, and you look the same.” He added, then looked away, ashamed of the use of past tense. The scientist frowned. It made sense, the dimension story, especially considering what he was working on in the basement. He’d have to ask the demon if there were more dimensions he could access from the Dreamscape if it was almost like a station of some sort. Wait, what if that was true? If the Dreamscape was a gateway to multiple dimensions, what would it mean if they could navigate through it? He would really have to discuss that with Blue over time, but right now he had other things that asked for his attention. The main thing obviously being the man in front of him, whose smile weirded him out. His face was an exact copy of his boss, but the smile had something to it that did not really fit with anything he was used to. But the man wasn’t smiling anymore, he had a bit of guilt on him, which was something he definitely had never seen from Stanford. Alright, more proof that this man was not the sorcerer.

“Another dimension you say. How did you get here then? When did you get here and how did you get access to the manor? Does Stanford Gleeful know you’re here?” A rapid series of question, the last one with his anxiety levels rising. It was one thing to go behind the sorcerer’s back with people his boss knew the existence of. To keep a whole person hidden from him would be impossible and, to be fair, most likely lethal. Not something Fiddleford was willing to try out if he was honest with himself. But then again, he would have never expected to work together with a demon who he initially just saw as yet another distraction for his boss. Who knew what other things he said he would never do, he would eventually wind up doing? Perhaps it would depend on the answers of the other Stanford. The man scratched his neck. “I more or less got here by accident, or at least not really on my own account. It happened two days ago and yes, the Stanford of this world knows that I am here. He is actually the one who found me.” He spoke up, looking back at Fiddleford again. “I had no idea you were in this house too. I have been talking to my other self, but he never actually mentioned anything about you, or anyone else.” Ford was a bit bewildered and unsure what the meaning of all this was. Why would a version of him feel the need to keep Fiddleford’s existence a secret? Okay, he had not mentioned him by name either, but that was just because he was ashamed of the suffering he had caused. This Fiddleford seemed to be in good health, or at least didn’t look like he had repeatedly gone through extensive trauma. Ford hoped he was right about that, he wanted to ask, and frankly, he felt the urge to apologize to this man, even though it didn’t make any sense. This wasn’t his old friend, not the Fiddleford he had been working with, no matter how similar they looked.

The scientist calmed down a little when Ford mentioned that Stanford knew that he was there. The rest of the explanation made him a little angry. The sorcerer had clearly tried to keep this guest to himself for whatever reason. After all, Will and Fiddleford had been told there was a business associate staying in the manor, and Ford had been told there was nobody else. The scientist had trouble not feeling offended by all of this, even though the secrecy was nothing new. This version of Stanford had been quite open and direct with his answers, which felt so strange. “I suppose it’s not exactly a surprise that he didn’t mention me. Stanford isn’t really one to openly discuss his life with just anyone. He didn’t mention your identity to us either.” He spoke thoughtfully and immediately the traveller felt the hairs in his neck stand up. ‘Us’, plural. “Who else is in this house?” He asked for the third time in 24 hours. Fiddleford hesitated. “Not important, just an assistant.” He answered, then made a face. When the scientist had first set foot on the dangerous path he still was on, he had sworn to himself to not become like his boss, and now he did it anyway. “I would tell you more, but honestly it’s not my place if my boss didn’t explain it.” He said after minute of awkward silence. Ford looked up at the usage of words again. “Your boss?”

Okay, now it was starting to get annoying, and why were they still standing in the hallway? “You were on your way to the library, right?” Fiddleford asked and the other nodded. “We could talk in there, should be more comfortable.” He shrugged. “That’s an idea.” Ford agreed immediately and they entered the rather sizeable library. The traveller looked around, unable to hide his excitement. He didn’t know what he expected, or how much, but this was truly impressive. It was embarrassing to realize what he would give to have one of these back home. No more hassle with library fines, opening times or other people getting books before him when he needed them, everything just at hand whenever he wanted and sorted by subject, title, or author or even by year. Or all of those. He would maybe even just set up a desk in here to work at. Although now that he thought of it, Stanford probably had an office behind one of the doors he had passed on his way outside. Ford noticed that Fiddleford had a vaguely amused look on his face and he looked away, trying not to feel embarrassed by the fact he reacted to books like this again. “Looks like you and Stanford share a love for books.” The scientist commented and the traveller just nodded. His eyes went over the rows of bookshelves until they landed on the seating area.

Fiddleford made his way over there and sat down. Ford followed his example and decided to just sit across the low table. He saw the corner of the scientist’s mouth twitch when he did that. “Is anything wrong?” He asked and watched the scientist shake his head. “Not really, no. I just thought of something.” He spoke thoughtfully and bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling. It had most likely been a coincidence, but it was still amusing that out of all the chairs, the man had chosen this one. Stanford’s chair. The resemblance was striking, and it almost made him lose his calm. It was surreal how easy it would be to forget he wasn’t looking at Stanford Gleeful, but at a complete stranger from a different world. That is, until said stranger opened his mouth. Their way of talking was very different actually, and since he was used to his boss, this felt much more unnatural to him. But he wasn’t really the right person to judge that, was he? “Back to what I asked before we moved our conversation here, you call F- sorry, Stanford, your boss?” The traveller asked, sounding unsure. It probably would be quite strange to basically talk about himself in third person like that. Luckily, Stanford had never picked up that habit.

Fiddleford nodded, also feeling quite unsure. “I do, yes. I mean, he hired me, so it is what he is. Is that really that weird?” He sounded a bit defensive and Ford raised his hands. “No of course not, I just wondered why you did it. I mean, I would have never asked Fiddleford to call me his boss. I mean, I wouldn’t- well.” Ford fell silent, vividly remembering his journal. His assistant, that’s what he had called Fiddleford in his journal. Was that really the right description? It felt like it really didn’t do justice to the man who helped him so much. Fiddleford was his friend, not his assistant. His partner would have been a better way to describe him, but it would have meant sharing a few other things that he had never really wanted to share with anyone. Once again, he felt guilt eating at him and looking at the Fiddleford of this world didn’t help at all. “You wouldn’t what?” The scientist looked at him, narrowing his eyes but with curiosity in his voice. Ford sighed. “Never mind, I just made a mistake, that’s all.” He looked up, seeing a confused look appear in Fiddleford’s eyes. “Did I say something?”

The scientist opened his mouth, but closed it again, not quite sure how to react to this. Hearing the words ‘I made a mistake’ coming from a Stanford honestly made no sense to him. “It’s nothing, never mind it.” He eventually said and sighed, unsure what to say. “You said Stanford found you, two days ago.” He paused, counting back the days. “Do you know what moment of the day it was?” He then asked, his voice getting higher as his anxiety rose again. He didn’t know why he was suddenly scared, but there was something about that. Two days ago, was when Stanford almost broke through Will’s common sense and nearly had the incantation reversed. Was that really the same day as the ‘associate’ arriving? Yes, it was. That had been such a long day. But at what point of the day did this version actually show up? He looked up at Ford, who seemed to think. “I have to admit I wasn’t in the best state when I more or less fell out of the portal, so I am not completely sure, but my, well, counterpart mentioned it was early in the afternoon.” He eventually spoke up and Fiddleford thought back about the day again. “Was he alone? Was Stanford alone when you found your way here?” The scientist closed his eyes. It was slightly easier to think straight when he wasn’t actually looking at the face that went with the voice. While they sounded the same, the choice of words made it just different enough to not constantly think he was talking to his boss.

Ford was starting to get more and more confused by this universe. Why did it matter, what was it that both Fiddleford and Stanford wanted to hide from him so badly? He had very little to go from, because when it came to events around the house there was a very wide range of possibilities. The only clues he had was that there was a portal in the manor, whether it was functional or not, and then this assistant that Fiddleford mentioned. Stanford had told him that the Stanley of this dimension had disappeared through the portal, and Ford doubted Fiddleford would call Stanley that. So far everything in this world was more upscale, so hopefully that went for the other brother as well. Strange dimension really, he did not know what the defining factor was yet, the central changing point that could put a word to how it was different from his home dimension. So far it appeared it had something to do with wealth, but there were things that did not quite fit the narrative. Perhaps the identity of that assistant would give him more to go from. Maybe it would clear things up, or make everything worse, who knew. Ford felt a strange reluctance to ask about it. He wanted to continue just feeling welcomed here, before something would start happening, like always.

For now, he just had a question to answer. It wasn’t the first time since he landed here that he got lost in thought instead of answering a question. This was mainly caused by the fact there was so much to take in. After all, it was the first dimension he wasn’t almost literally hunted down. Even Bill seemed to be further away than usual. For the second night in a row he had been almost completely free from nightmares. Only early last night he’d been restless, but something had chased it away and the rest of the night he had been sleeping peacefully. He tried to focus. “Yes, as far as I know he was alone. At least I didn’t see anyone else, but I have to admit I lost consciousness almost immediately after reaching the front door. It’s a miracle he kept me from hitting my head actually.” Ford answered honestly and Fiddleford seemed to relax a bit, very strange. Who could it be that they wanted to hide so badly? As far as he knew, his own Fiddleford had not known about Bill’s existence until they activated the portal. Oh. The traveller widened his eyes. If the portal had been longer ago in this dimension, then maybe, just maybe. But no, that was impossible. At least it would be if this had been going on for longer than the time he had been travelling through the dimensions. Should he ask? Did he want to know? Was there any way that triangle would pose as _Fiddleford’s_ assistant? He stopped that thought immediately. That was rude, and very much undeserved.

He looked up and found the scientist still with his eyes closed. “Is there any reason you don’t want to look at me?” Why was everything confusing here? Of course, it made sense to not immediately tell everything about a world to a man who rolled out of an interdimensional portal but being this evasive was just as frustrating as not being answered at all. “I’m sorry, it’s very confusing when I look at you, as you look exactly like my boss.” The scientist sat straight and sighed. “Speaking of him, did he say anything about today? I mean, I don’t know what you were doing yesterday, besides maybe recovering if you really lost consciousness, but I’m sure he has even more questions than I do, so I’m sure he would want to talk to you today.” His eyes snapped open and he looked at the traveller, who nodded. “He said he would join me here later, but he didn’t give much indication when that would be.” Ford shrugged; he didn’t know why it was so important to know when the other would show up. When he worked with his friend to build the portal it sometimes happened, he had to step out, and that wasn’t much of a problem.

“Well, I would say it would be about now.” A voice came from the doorway and both men looked up. Stanford Gleeful entered the library with a very calm pace, but Fiddleford shifted nervously anyway, which made Ford frown a little. Strange way to react to just the presence of an employer. The sorcerer however, hardly even looked at the scientist, but kept his eyes on the other Stanford. “Would you mind changing seats? I would prefer to look at both of you when we speak.” He told his guest, who nodded and moved over immediately without protest. Fiddleford hid a smirk, this was what he was used to; smooth as ever without hesitating once or showing his true intentions. The scientist knew very well that his boss never took another seat, which was why he had contemplated telling the other version to move when he sat in that particular chair. Right now, he was kind of glad he didn’t, because it was interesting to see his boss talk to his other self. Ford was sitting beside him now and Fiddleford couldn’t help but look from one to the other a few times. It was truly uncanny. This man looked more like Stanford than the twin brother who disappeared so long ago.

“I see you have met my employee, Fiddleford.” Stanford looked from one to the other as well. Ford looked at his double and frowned. “Yes, you didn’t mention him yesterday.” He almost sounded like he accused the sorcerer of lying and the scientist felt himself getting nervous again. A warning look from his boss made clear that he should keep his anxiety hidden, keep the guest from asking more questions. Fiddleford thought to himself that if this version was anything like the other, keeping him from asking questions wouldn’t be a bad idea. “I did not, I was hoping to tell you later, when you had time to settle down, get more familiar with the house and this dimension. Fiddleford is otherwise occupied most of the time and it would be far from useful to mention someone who you might not see for several weeks. In this case, he happened to have some time.” The sorcerer commented, casting another glance at the scientist to keep him from saying anything to mess the story up. Not that Fiddleford was planning to. He did not yet know what it was that his boss was planning, but he would rather admit to his deal with a demon than to purposefully overthrow Stanford’s explanation for anything. Although he technically already did the latter. Not that the sorcerer knew about that, and he would like to keep it that way. So, he just nodded.

“I was simply looking for a book. It has been a while since I worked on the machine and I had to look something up about stabilizing the thing, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” The scientist apologized as he toyed with the book he still had in his hands. Stanford nodded. “It is good to see you were doing your work, Fiddleford. You simply happened to run into my guest.” He spoke up. His face remained neutral, mainly because he did not yet know if he was truly angry about this latest development in the situation. To his own surprise he was more disappointed than angry, mostly because he wasn’t the only one to know about the existence of this other Stanford anymore. But perhaps, it would even be more convenient if Fiddleford knew. Because now there was only one person to keep away from all of this. The demon would be kept in the dark about this until the sorcerer knew more about possible abilities and of course the secrets the other was hiding. And the thing that kept catching his eye, the golden glitter of the ring. Fiddleford already knew what was up with the ring he wore himself, William did too and would most likely be able to sense which ring this was, but he did not want to risk it.

Suddenly Stanford wondered what the demon had been up to before the sorcerer contacted him. Was there a possibility that the reason the other version was wearing his ring on a necklace was because it wasn’t active anymore? The design was eerily similar, despite the material being different. It was possible that this was due to differences between dimensions but he could not be sure unless he would ask, and if he was wrong, he would reveal the fact he was in contact with a demon in the first place. Considering the way the other Stanford had been reacting to the events up until now, the sorcerer was even more determined to keep that to himself. Instead he just looked over to Ford again and decided it would be best to continue the more careful approach. Meeting his assistant was unlikely to actually put his guest into a closed off and defensive position again, or so he assumed. He would have to ask first. “Considering your story yesterday, and the similarities between our worlds, I would assume that the one you have built your portal with was another version of my employee.” Stanford leaned back when the other nodded. “Yes, it was.” Ford hesitated; he didn’t want to tell this version of his old friend what had become of his partner in the end.

The sorcerer missed that hesitation because his brain was moving through the possibilities of more counterparts. So far it had been proven that there was another version of himself, his twin brother and Fiddleford. But he also recalled the words the demon had spoken to him months ago: ‘there is only one William Cipher.’ But that brought him back to his rather concerning theory. He would have to ask, at least see the reaction on the face of his counterpart when it was brought up. “I cannot help but wonder Stanford, so far you have not mentioned many people in your life. You mentioned you have been working in Gravity Falls for six years.” That was not all too strange, the sorcerer would not have mentioned many people either, but it was a way to lead up to his actual question. Yes, it was very indirect, but he had to avoid return questions. “Yet when you landed, I noticed you wear a ring in a rather unconventional way. I have to say that it has caught my interest, because I would assume someone gifted it to you.” Fiddleford shot a glance towards his boss when he heard the well-concealed eagerness. Of course, the scientist immediately understood why that was, and he then looked at Ford’s hands again, but there still was no ring there. The scientist got confused, but the traveller seemed to understand, as he stiffened visibly before reaching up and revealing the ring on the gold chain. Fiddleford needed almost all of his willpower to not show any sort of surprise or fear. He glanced at Stanford again and his boss actually looked back. He understood they were thinking the same thing there; it was the same ring. But was there a spell on this one too? And if so, was it one of a pair and then, maybe the most important question: which one of the two rings was it? Did this other Stanford succeed in what his boss could not, due to the mistake of the scientist? And who had the other ring? Fiddleford recalled a line in his journal: ‘A slave cannot wear another master ring.’ He looked down at his own hands for a second, remembering how his mind had cleared after the slave ring had been activated on Stanford’s hand.

The scientist had not expected to do this so soon after sealing the deal, but there were things about this that he needed to clarify with the demon. He wasn’t sure how it worked, but Cipher had told him that they would hear thoughts they wanted to share between them. The man hesitated but he decided that if it didn’t work, he could go find Blue when he was dismissed. ‘Cipher?’ He asked hesitantly, careful to keep his expression blank as he sent out the telepathic message. The answer came immediately. ‘I hear you, is something wrong?’ The scientist bit his cheek to stop the smile he felt coming up. Despite the fact the demon was in his head now, it was great to have a way to talk to the only person in the house he could be honest to, without risking anyone finding out unless he told them, which he most likely never would. ‘No, nothing is wrong, but I have a few things to ask you later. I ran into Stanford and something came up about that ring of yours.’ He answered, realizing that he had no idea how to phrase his questions yet. The answer from the demon sounded worried. ‘Sure, just let me know when you need me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Stanford came to me too this morning and I am concerned about this visitor of his. He seemed more distracted than usual.’

Fiddleford had to think about that, but before he could, the conversation continued. Due to the short exchange with Blue, he missed the actual expression on Ford’s faced when he took the ring from under his shirt. The traveller had hoped the other wouldn’t have noticed it, or at least would have dismissed it as something minor. Honestly, now that he thought of it, why would his counterpart even be interested in an accessory like this? It may be an unconventional way of wearing a ring, but there were many reasons people did it. Dead wives for example. But honestly, that would have been a reason to ask too, because clearly this version of him was way too interested in his social life. He did not quite know how to answer. He didn’t want to mention Bill, but it would mean lying and he did not really want to do that either. That stupid ring had put him in a corner, and he did not like it but he could not get rid of it. Hopefully a generic explanation would be sufficient. “Well, it was given to me by someone who did a lot for me.” Ford started, then hesitated again, not wanting to be too positive about all of this, especially not that nightmare. “We parted recently, but I just cannot rid myself of the ring. It’s strange, I know. But honestly, there are stranger things happening and I would rather not hassle with those.” He spoke up, folding his hand around the golden triangle, unintentionally pressing the vertexes into his palm.

Stanford watched those movements with growing concern. The way his guest spoke about being able to get rid of it only confirmed his concerns. Fiddleford stiffened too, and the sorcerer assumed it was because they were once again thinking the same thing. This time however, it was because the scientist was actually relieved to hear this was probably a slave ring too, if those words meant what he thought they meant. Because he recalled another passage from his journal. He had read over what he wrote about those rings several time to assure himself there wouldn’t be a catch, no way out unless William was personally involved. But he did find a catch actually; a loophole he was hoping the sorcerer did not realize. It was said that only a master could release a slave, but it did not say that only the master of that particular slave could release them, meaning that in fact, any owner and wearer of a master ring should be able to undo an incantation. Although it had to be an identical design, and in this case, he was sure that the different materials would not necessarily mean it was too different. But he would have to check the exact measurements, and that would be impossible, if the traveller could not hand the ring over. With a shock, he realized that if this all was true, then William could possibly free this guest, if it ever came to it. Then he realized that if that was true, then there was a chance the traveller would be able to replicate the binding spell on the demon, subsequently freeing Stanford, who then could reverse the entire thing and have Blue at his feet after all. Very concerning and a good reason to keep Will away from this other version of Stanford. But perhaps he was going too quick. After all, Fiddleford’s expertise was science and not magic. He’d have to ask the demon, without mentioning too many details.

Over the next few hours, Fiddleford was filled in with everything he needed to know. For once, Stanford allowed someone else to talk, so his other self could hide what he wanted and could not accuse the sorcerer of lying. The scientist did listen to every word he was told, but Stanford saw the excitement in his employee when it came to the portals the traveller had been using to move through the dimensions. When he heard about something small enough to fit in a holster that could do even more than the massive machine in the basement, the scientist had to stop himself from basically bouncing off his chair, a habit Stanford had quite quickly put an end to. “A gun? A portal gun, really?” The southern accent was sneaking into his voice, earning him a glare from Stanford. “Sorry, I got carried away.” Fiddleford corrected himself, trying to contain his excitement. Despite not being that enthusiastic over the idea of rebuilding the portal, the idea of having something as small as that to travel through dimensions was tempting, to say the least. Ford seemed to react to Fiddleford’s joy in a different way; his face seemed to show a mix of fondness and sadness. Stanford noticed it and frowned. Perhaps it was time to separate those two again.

“Fiddleford, I am sure you still have a lot to do, and I can see you are eager to continue working. Don’t let the presence and identity of my guest keep you from your work. I have reason to believe he will be staying for the foreseeable future, meaning that you will have the chance to speak with him at a later time.” He spoke up and gave the scientist a quick warning look to keep him from protesting. His employee seemed to get the hint and got up, taking his book and walking out. Stanford excused himself to Ford and went after the man, closing the door to the library so his guest wouldn’t hear what he had to say to Fiddleford. “One moment, I need to make one thing very clear: you are not to tell the demon about the identity of this man.” The sorcerer didn’t waste time being patient this time. It was vital he wouldn’t stay out too long, because the traveller had already showed signs of a lot of curiosity, which was admirable, yet inconvenient. Fiddleford nodded right away. “Of course. There is no benefit from him finding out about this.” He spoke up and Stanford seemed satisfied for now. “You found out by chance, don’t force me to use your own invention against you.” He added before returning inside. The scientist went white for a second. Of course, the memory gun.

**Complications**

Fiddleford hastily returned to the basement, locking the door behind him and setting his back against it. He leaned the back of his head against door and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was a lot to take in; another Stanford, the existence of another Fiddleford, the ring, the portal gun, the unspoken but very real threat towards his sanity. Had he underestimated his boss yet again? No, this was a warning, he was used to those. No doubt Stanford would go through with it if he had to, but Fiddleford wasn’t who he used to be anymore, he did not stand alone anymore. The demon was still there and very capable of helping him if needed. It appeared that helping others was truly Will’s primary intent when it came to humans. It still surprised him that this being was, in fact, a demon. Even after Blue had confirmed it himself, it still sounded like a lie. Although, with the deal in place, he could see it more. Those flames had been quite the experience.

The scientist opened his eyes right when lunch appeared. A strange look appeared on his face when he saw two cups, then remembered he asked for the demon to come see him later. Perhaps the demon was tired of waiting? Odd, he always seemed to have such endless patience. ‘Blue?’ This time he didn’t even realize he used that name anymore, but Will did sound happier than that morning when he responded. ‘Yes, I hear you.’ Fiddleford chuckled a little, mainly to shake off the rest of the anxiety. ‘I still have a few questions for you.’ He answered and watched as the demon appeared out of nowhere, silently, almost and he had taken a single step forward and simply stepped into view. Subtle, and once again not something he would expect from a demon. “I would ask if you were switched at birth or something, but I am not even sure your kind is born properly.” He spoke up, watching Will raise an eyebrow. “Let’s not get into details about that.” The scientist quickly added and the demon calmed down. He walked over to the table where he had made lunch appear. “I hope Stanford’s guest wasn’t too startled with food appearing like this. I forgot to ask this morning. He seemed to be in a hurry.” Will sounded concerned as he poured Fiddleford a cup of coffee. Wait, coffee? “I was convinced you didn’t like coffee.” The scientist narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious.

Will just smiled. “I do not, but you do. I have tea for me.” He clarified, but that didn’t make Fiddleford feel better. Dammit, he had been in a better mood about Will, but this wasn’t helping. “So far you always brought me tea.” The scientist did his best not to glare while he accepted the cup from the demon. “I know, because I really do not like it, and it seemed to stress you out, so I thought it would be better to not bring you that anymore.” Blue just shrugged and sat down on a nearby chair. “But you seem less stressed now, and serving it to you doesn’t mean I have to drink it myself.” He just smiled and poured himself a cup of tea. Fiddleford recalled that one time he gave the demon coffee, and agreed with Blue that it was best if he did not drink that. Apparently the drink had a mild effect on Will’s powers, causing his fingers to spark almost constantly, which was a terrible idea when in a lab filled with quite a lot of delicate tools. The scientist sighed and sat down, trying to focus about what he wanted to discuss with the demon. It had nothing to do with their choice of drinks, but he had been told so many things over the past few hours that he needed a second to recall what it was about.

“If it bothers you so much I can switch it.” Will was looking at Fiddleford, who realized his expression must have showed his agitation. “It’s not about the coffee. I told you, something came up about that ring of yours. Is this the first time you are dealing with a binding spell?” He asked grabbing his journal to write a few things down when they came up. Will hesitated shortly. “Well, no. Not really.” He answered eventually and Fiddleford tensed up. “What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes at the demon, who shifted nervously. “Look, you have to understand that I have existed for a very long time and I have seen my fair share of things over time. The binding spell Stanford used came from one of his books, right? He did not create it from scratch.” Will rubbed over his ring. Fiddleford had to admit the demon was right about that one. “You have a point. But is that spell only meant for demons?” He had to admit he still didn’t understand the fine nuances of magic and had no idea how specific those incantations truly were. Blue shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I am pretty sure that it would work on other creatures as well. As I told you, it is not really necessary to bind a demon that way, because we can stay somewhere through deals and contracts.” He reminded the scientist, who nodded. “I recall, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t made exclusively for demons.” He answered.

Will had to think about it. “It’s not made for demons in the first place if I remember it well. I believe it is made by demons though.” He then spoke up, which made Fiddleford look at him and narrow his eyes. “What do you mean it was made by demons?” He asked, and Blue visibly tensed at the anger in his voice. “I thought I told both of you that I am not like most of my kind. A lot of the others use humans solely for their own gain. Sometimes that means using heavy measures. I am quite sure that the binding incantation on my ring is an adapted version of what a demon would use to latch on to a human in a much more restricting way than the deal we made.” He said hastily, hoping to calm the scientist down. While Blue wasn’t scared of him, at least not anymore, he didn’t like the hostility. Of course, it was more or less justified, his species simply had a terrible reputation. And if he was honest with himself; they deserved that reputation. Beings like Will were almost unheard of. It was a miracle that out of all the stories and scriptures, the one Stanford found or decided to use was one about him. Who knew what would have become of either of the men in the manor if it had been any other of his kind?

Fiddleford leaned back and sighed. “Fine, if you say so. To get back at my original question: you said it wasn’t the first time you came into contact with a binding spell. What happened last time and when was that?” He set his gaze on the demon again, who frowned. “Oh, I think it must have been a while.” He spoke thoughtfully, clearly zoned out, lost in a memory. “The nature of that one was slightly different. It was more of a last resort kind of thing, to be able to follow someone somewhere I believe. I ended the connection as soon as I could.” Will did not seem to like whatever happened back then, which put the scientist more at ease. “Any indication of how long ago it was? Are we talking years, decades, centuries?” Fiddleford pressed the matter, he had to make sure. “Oh, decades at the very least. I am not quite sure how long ago exactly. Especially because it had very little to do with humans.” Will looked up and frowned. “Why the sudden interest?” He asked and now it was the scientist’s turn to be defensive. “It’s nothing, I just wondered if this was the first time you did this, since you second-guess yourself all the time. And because Stanford mentioned checking his books for possible ways of getting around the effects, despite not finding anything before.” Yes, those were a lot of lies, but he had very little choice. The identity of Stanford’s guest was just too important to keep a secret.

Will made a face. “Did you tell him everything you wrote in your journal about the connection?” He asked carefully, having mixed feeling about all of this. He didn’t like keeping even more secrets from the sorcerer, but he also did not want Stanford to try anything compromising anyone’s safety. Fiddleford shrugged. “Almost everything, except he doesn’t know that wearing a slave ring cancels out the effects of a master ring. He still doesn’t know the incantation on mine has been completely nullified.” He explained. Will nodded. “I have looked through the books as well, hoping to find a way to ensure everyone’s safety without the need of this unfortunate connection, but I have not been successful, which is why I never mentioned it to him. I think I did find a way around the incantation though, and I think you know it too.” He glanced at the door for a second as if he was scared Stanford would walk in on this, despite the fact he could sense the sorcerer still in the library. The scientist grabbed a sandwich from the platter on the table and nodded. “I actually realized when I was talking to him earlier.” He spoke up. “If someone else were to put a slave ring around your finger then Stanford would be free, wouldn’t he?” Fiddleford asked before taking a bit from the food. Will nodded. “Yes, in theory that would work. But you know that he would need someone with the necessary knowledge and powers to activate the binding spell. Summoning me is the easy part, it barely requires magic. You could probably do it. But binding a creature to your will, that is heavy.” Will tried his best to keep this topic separate from his thoughts about the sorcerer, before he would be consumed by guilt and confusion. Stanford had been so good to him, yet the original intention of that binding spell still made him uncomfortable.

While Blue took a sandwich himself, Fiddleford thought about this information. It calmed him down, because the level of awareness that the demon displayed about the incantations made him believe that, even if in some miraculous way, another sorcerer showed up, Will would not necessarily fall for it blindly. “You can sense magic on items, right?” He asked hesitantly and Will nodded, his mouth full of sandwich. “And you can sense if people possess the necessary, what did you call it, aura? To be able to wield magic in the first place, right?” The scientist continued, earning him another nod. “So if anyone else would offer you a ring now, you would at least check if there is something like that attached to it, _right_?” He asked sharply and Will hung his head a little before nodding. Fiddleford supressed a chuckle. Almost like a puppy sometimes. The demon finished his sandwich and looked the scientist in the eyes. “I am not too concerned about the possibility of someone doing that to me, because I do not believe Stanford would let anyone get that close to me. Not if they are able to wield magic. He did not even give permission for us to work together, let alone anyone else.” He spoke up and Fiddleford’s smile dropped. The demon was right. Did Blue just outsmart him?

“Fine, Cipher. You have a point there. But still, it is worth keeping in mind, just in case.” He glared and drank his coffee. Will hid a smile behind his teacup. “Was that what you wanted to discuss with me? You know that you can always ask those things the same way you told me to meet you here.” The demon mentioned and put the empty cup back on the platter. “I don’t think Stanford wouldn’t notice it if I had been staring into the void for longer than I did. It is hardly possible to maintain two conversations at the same time.” Fiddleford followed Will’s example and watched as the demon made the things disappear again. “And no, it is not all. I have more to ask you, and I could use you here for this portal issue. If you have to power it, I will need some form of a conductor that is actually usable for you. But that’s for later.” The scientist rolled his eyes. “I thought you were the patient one of this manor, why the urge to get out of here? I have reason to believe it’s not because of Stanford. He seems rather busy.” He spoke up with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Blue didn’t bat an eye before replying. “I do not need Stanford to have more to do than spending my time in the basement, like you.” The answer caused Fiddleford to raise his hands. “Woah, Blue. What has gotten into you?” He asked and Will bit his lip. “Sorry, I am just concerned about Stanford. He was having a nightmare last night. I changed it for him. Usually he’s good at controlling his own dreams. When I asked him about it this morning, he did not seem to know what I was talking about.”

The scientist stiffened up, but Will missed it. He was staring at his ring. There was something going on and it was making him very uneasy. Not just because of the flower incident and the unexpected visitor. There was a strange energy relatively close by, one that he had not felt in a very long time. Something familiar and yet he shouldn’t sense it here. At first he had written it off to the aftermath of the daze from the flowers, but it was still there now, two days later. Perhaps he was just imagining things. There was no way that _he_ would show up here, right? Stanford couldn’t be the cause. There were no books in the manor mentioning _him_. Will would have noticed it, he would have sensed it, even if it had just been words on a page. Besides, Stanford would have asked him about it, even if it was just to make sure Will wouldn’t be taken away from the manor in such an event. The demon was afraid to even specify his own thoughts. The energy was too vague, too low to be direct, but someone connected to him. Will wasn’t sure yet. Perhaps it was a figment of his imagination. Being a Dream Demon sometimes caused it to run haywire, he was aware of that. So far it was surprisingly stable, or at least it didn’t increase. Blue decided he would just keep an eye out for a few more days before mentioning it to Stanford. He didn’t want to put anyone at risk, especially not if it turned out to be false alarm.

Fiddleford shifted, causing Will to look up. “I don’t think you have to worry too much. When I spoke to him earlier he seemed fine.” The scientist fiddled with his pen. “I’m sure it is only because he has not faced his associates since you came to live here.” He commented and looked at the demon. “I mean, if something were to happen to him, you’d know, right?” Fiddleford had not thought about that for a while now, but with the guest in the manor, he suddenly remembered that William had actually added something to the connection between the rings. It had taken a bit of effort, because it went in the opposite direction to the other effects. Fiddleford had reminded the demon that the role of the slave was usually to serve the master, and not the other way around, which was why the initial spell had not worked. Will had spent a while figuring it out, but eventually managed to make sure that whenever Stanford needed him, or if something happened to him, Blue would sense it. An extra measure to make sure the sorcerer wouldn’t have to waste time searching for Will. And of course it helped to reduce the odds Stanford would walk in on them.

“Yes, that is true. You’re right. Perhaps I worry too much. It is not all that easy to get used to a new world, even though I have been coming to this dimension for a long time, it was never long enough to really learn how things work. Magic is so ingrained in the Dreamscape that I sometimes forget here it’s all manual.” Will looked at Fiddleford with a small smile. The scientist sighed. “Yes, so I was told. But to get back at what I actually want to talk to you about, you promised me a while back to look into the exact effects of the rings, see if I missed any information in my journal. We never got back to that.” He set the pen down on his journal again, just in case. Will nodded. “You are absolutely right, but that is mainly because you have been very through. I could not find anything you had not written down yet. No extra properties of the binding spell at least.” He answered and the scientist seemed satisfied. “One more thing about the rings before we move on then. Do you think it would be possible for you to undo an incantation on someone else’s slave ring?” He asked sharply and William looked up again, utterly confused. “As far as I can tell I am the only one able to undo the incantation on our rings, which means that every binding spell is connected to the wearers of the rings as soon as it is activated. At least I would assume so. Perhaps if the rings would be 100% identical, there could be a crossover connection, but even that is doubtful to me.” He answered eventually, and with that, Fiddleford closed his journal. “Thank you, that was what I needed to know.”

Will didn’t understand, but he was glad to finally close the topic of the rings, although he would have to the scientist one more thing about them before he could actually stop talking about it. “I am returning Stanford’s telekinesis soon. It depends on how soon the moonstone arrives. As soon as it is here, I will start on that.” The demon traced a line on the table with his finger while watching the other closely. He hoped that Fiddleford wouldn’t panic. “Why would you do that? I mean, after that flower incident I would think it would be better not to restore anything.” While the scientist wasn’t panicking, he wasn’t exactly happy about it either. But Will had a very good reason to do this. “Because it would keep him from finding out how quickly you undid the effects of those flowers and even explained to me what they were. I thought you were so adamant about that.” The demon spoke up and Fiddleford nodded reluctantly. “I am, and that is a good point. It would be a very bad idea to let him know how much we have really been collaborating. Even if it has been for his benefit as well. After all, we wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable during all of this.” He spoke up. While he was mocking Will’s words about the situation, the tone of voice was slightly softer than it had been for a while. “Are you having mood swings again?” Blue asked with a frown. Today was utterly confusing, even compared to the usual events. The human world sometimes made less sense to him that the dreams of some people. And he had seen some crazy dreams over the centuries.

“What? Oh. No, not really. I mean, I have been sleeping better lately, and even I have to admit this is partially because Stanford keeps telling me to actually go to bed. I have been used to sleeping in the lab for a long time, because I didn’t want to waste time in the morning. I have been wondering why he insisted on it now, but I never really asked.” The scientist admitted in a rare form of calm honesty. “Oh, it sometimes happens that I unintentionally make people take more care of sleeping patterns. For a Dream Demon, it is vital that humans, and other creatures dream a lot, because it enriches our home world. But I’m not sure, perhaps he just wants you to be at the top of your game, which would include a good night sleep.” Will shrugged, he really didn’t know who or what was responsible for that. “But I did not mean this as an offence. I am glad you seem to be less angry than when we started out. Perhaps everyone just had to get used to this a little bit. Even though it’s not necessarily permanent.” He mentioned casually. “I suppose you do get used to it a little bit. Sometimes it’s still very close though, like that flower incident. But I don’t know, it’s not that easy on him either.” Fiddleford had to admit he didn’t really know how he felt about that anymore. His sanity was threatened earlier today, which he had been used to before Will showed up, and yet he could hardly say he was still anxious or worked up about that. Perhaps due to the fact he now truly had an ally in this house, he could see past the anxiety that this life brought. Support really did make a huge difference. Good to know, but he wasn’t planning on turning into a psychologist on top of everything he was already doing.

“So, his telekinesis you say. Why that one exactly?” Fiddleford wanted to change the subject, he had more to do. While they were having this conversation, he could as well take a look at the machine he had been working on. He was mostly checking the wiring now, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem to keep up the conversation while working. So he got up and walked over to said machine. Will followed him. He like to watch the scientist work. The demon didn’t understand a lot about the tech Fiddleford worked with, but it did fascinate him. This was to him what magic was for the scientist. “Well, I have been contemplating what I would restore once I figured out the fragmentation. Mind reading would be useful for me the same way our deal works, but it would be a huge risk for both of us. I am not ready to explain to him we made a deal. I don’t think I’ll ever be, honestly.” Will sighed. Over time he learned that Fiddleford had been right about not telling the sorcerer everything. It was helpful for when the sorcerer needed the control over the manor, but in the current situation, and with Will at his side, he didn’t need to know everything. Certain things would be explained wrong and Blue would prefer to avoid that. The scientist seemed to agree immediately. “Yes, please do not bring his psychic abilities. I am pretty sure we would not be able to explain that to him.”

Will sighed deeply, but had to agree with Fiddleford. “I eventually chose the telekinesis because as far as I could tell it is the one he used the most. It is a very practical power that is rarely ever the cause of corruption in someone. It is also relatively harmless compared to certain other abilities. I do not yet know how many phases it would take to restore everything, if I decide to restore everything. There are aspects of his abilities that still concern me. But I would need to find a good moment to talk to him about it.” Will ran a hand through his hair and Fiddleford chuckled while opening up the casing of the machine. “I see your point, but as far as I can tell you still plan to one day remove the incantation altogether, so he will return to his full abilities at some point.” The scientist tried to speak lightly of it, but this was a very sensitive point in their discussions about how to deal with the situation. Fiddleford didn’t want Stanford to return to that level of power because he feared he wouldn’t survive the punishment. Will didn’t want to keep the master ring for the rest of Stanford’s life. It didn’t sound right to him, but they did agree that they had to avoid a reversal of the rings. So even if the demon decided to free the sorcerer completely, he would have to accept he would not be able to accept another ring from him.

To his surprise, Will shook his head. “Not necessarily. There is more than one way to remove someone’s powers. Right now I have taken them through the connection of the rings, but I can also manipulate the aura of a human to the point it is no longer able to wield certain kinds of magic, or even magic altogether.” The demon handed Fiddleford a screwdriver when the man looked around. “Thanks, Blue.” He mumbled and unscrewed the motherboard. “You needed the same tool yesterday, it was a lucky guess.” Will shrugged. “Can you do that aura thing the other way around?” The scientist asked, genuinely curious, but with his eyes still on the system board in his hands. Will thought about it. “I am not giving you a suitable aura for magic, Fiddleford. You don’t need it. What you do with these machines is already impressive enough.” He then spoke up, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. The scientist chuckled. “Fine then.” He spoke up, hiding his disappointment. It would have been fascinating to see if he could have fused magic with science like that.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Will looked up and immediately vanished. Hopefully he wouldn’t be caught, he had more to ask the being, Fiddleford thought to himself before answering the knock. “Yes, who is it?” It was a habit, he knew very well who would be on the other side of the door. And indeed, when the door opened, Stanford entered. But he wasn’t alone. Ford was with him and he seemed more at ease than before, at the library. The scientist didn’t know, but this was partially because the underground space, combined with Fiddleford’s presence, reminded the traveller of home. How it had been before he messed up so bad. Stanford cleared his throat. “Considering the fact Stanford has recently completed a portal himself, I am sure it would be beneficial for both of you to discuss this. I have some business to attend to myself, but I hope to be free after dinner, at which point I will be returning to my living room. You both are welcome to join me then.” With those words, the sorcerer shot Fiddleford a look that made clear that the scientist was responsible for keeping the story straight. Then he closed the door, leaving the two alone. The traveller turned towards Fiddleford. “Please, just call me Ford. I don’t know why my counterpart insists on call me Stanford, but it feels weird.”

The scientist nodded, looking the traveller up and down a few times. He had done so before, but he couldn’t help it. As long as they were both quiet, there wasn’t much of a difference. Perhaps his boss had a slightly different posture? Stood more upright maybe? He would have to observe, but he doubted he would get Stanford to stand still for long enough. Unless, he heard from Will that the demon liked to draw. Perhaps a portrait would do the trick, but then he would have to introduce Blue to Ford, which he was very clearly told not to do. Well, perhaps Ford Pines proved to be curious enough to ask the right questions, or simply explore the rest of the manor. No doubt he would run into Will at some point, right? Perhaps he didn’t even have to wait that long, because the traveller leaned against one of the machines and crossed his arms. “Fiddleford, do me a favour and finally explain what is going on here.” He sighed deeply and the scientist looked up from what he was doing. “What do you mean exactly?” He asked carefully, tensing up. “I mean I do not understand the priorities of this dimension and my counterpart. You both seemed very concerned with my ring and the way you reacted when he entered the library was not normal.” Ford took a deep breath.

“Has your boss changed over the past few months? Did something happen that seemed unnatural to you in any way?” The traveller prayed that Fiddleford would be more upfront than Stanford. Otherwise he would have to use slightly less polite ways to find out the truth of the Gleeful Manor.


	10. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Fiddleford have a conversation in the basement, Stanford and Will have work to do in the garden. But the day is coming to an end and soon the activities are shifted to another realm once more. Will meets Stanford in the Dreamscape, but is also in for something much less pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 and 20

**Not much longer**

“I suppose it depends on what you define as unnatural.” Fiddleford slowly put his tools down and fully turned his attention towards the traveller who looked at him with growing concern. It wasn’t a sound no and to him, that could only mean one thing. But Fiddleford wasn’t done talking. He wouldn’t lie, but he was given an order and he would follow it this time. “This manor has been the target of events that most people would call unnatural for as long as I have been employed here. So, I am afraid you will have to be a little bit more specific.” The scientist got up and leaned against the machine, almost mirroring Ford’s stance. Strange, he wouldn’t ever be like this with his boss. Of course, this man was a guest here, but he doubted Stanford would behave very differently if he was someone’s guest. He had a way of, how to describe it, enter a space and claim it as his own? Those weren’t really the right words, but close enough for now.

Ford couldn’t help but smile a little. Of course. He and his own Fiddleford had encountered their fair share of strange events together, it only made sense that this version had experienced the same, or at least something similar. The traveller recalled some of their more dangerous adventures and realized usually it had been his partner who took the heat. He got distracted from his main issue for a second. “I assume you have been dealing with a lot of those events?” He asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He had noticed that his counterpart was a lot more reserved and wondered if it may be easier for Fiddleford to speak freely if the traveller didn’t let his emotions get the best of him constantly. This world was confusing, and he was aware of it, but perhaps he could learn something from his other self? The scientist raised an eyebrow, however. “You don’t seem very concerned with it. You didn’t mention my counterpart much, except that you built one of these with him.” Fiddleford sighed and looked at the portal frame. Ford made a face and looked at it too. “I’m sorry, I just was hoping to get a straight answer. You and Stanford have been avoiding my questions.”

The corner of the scientist’s mouth twitched a little. He didn’t know if he should smile. “It’s not that strange. You roll out of a portal, apparently severely injured, judging from what you told me, and you start asking more questions than a journalist. We have no way of knowing you are actually who you say you are, except the fact you look exactly like Stanford. Not that you haven’t proved that you are actually another version of him, but still.” Fiddleford hesitated, glancing over at the traveller. When the man was silent, and focussed, there really was no difference. He could even feel a mild sense of anxiety creep up on him. But then Ford sighed and looked away. “I suppose I see where you are coming from. I’m sorry if I am too eager, but this honestly is the first time I have the chance to ask questions instead of having to hide all the time.” He spoke up, glancing back at the scientist. The look on Fiddleford’s face confused Ford; a hint of a grin passed his face before the other could get his expression blank again. “What was that?” A sharp tone sneaked into his voice and the scientist visibly flinched. For a second, Ford saw a very familiar sense of anxiety light up in Fiddleford’s eyes and he immediately regretted his tone. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He mumbled and the other let out a sigh.

“It’s fine. Ignore that.” Fiddleford did his best to brush it off. Ford looked away. “That right there is actually the reason I didn’t mention the other version of you all that much. He was, no, he _is_ my friend and I have not been good to him. He tried to convince me to drop the plans for the portal, to publish the work I had done already and to stop there. I should have listened to him and I didn’t. He was right all along, and I was a fool. You resemble him in many ways, and I am glad to meet a version of me who didn’t push away his friend like I did.” The traveller still kept Bill out of his story, but it felt good to confess at least some of his mistakes when it came to Fiddleford, his deal with a demon and the portal. Especially to someone who came so close to the friend he had left behind in his home dimension. One he most likely would never return to. He multiverse seemed endless and there was only a microscopic chance of returning home. But that didn’t matter as long as he managed to take Bill out. And yet, in this dimension he felt less eager to continue preparations for that confrontation. It wasn’t that he was no longer determined to destroy the nightmare, but more that for the first time since he fell through the portal, he found a place where Bill didn’t dominate his life. It was good to step back, even if it was just for a little while.

While the traveller thought about the past few months, as he was travelling, what he had seen during that time, Fiddleford looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. The way Ford spoke about the Fiddleford from his own dimension was very strange. Part of the scientist wanted to explain what Ford didn’t see. The real story behind the manor and Stanford Gleeful. But he couldn’t do that. Not only would his boss be furious, it would also be impossible to explain without mentioning Will and he had personal reasons not to do that. And yet, it felt strange to be so quiet about it to Ford. If there was anyone who deserved to know how Stanford Gleeful really worked, it was another version of him. And yet, he realized he wasn’t really planning on telling him. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before the traveller would learn the truth about the manor. Fiddleford smiled a little and allowed himself to relax a little bit more. “Well, if you find your way home, if me and the other version of me are the same in any way, I am sure that you could start with telling him the same as you told me.” He shrugged, but the words did touch him. If he tried, he could almost pretend like it had been Stanford who told him all of this.

Ford shook his head. “I don’t think I will ever return home. The portal would have to open again and the only person I would call capable of that is the other version of you, and that is highly unlikely to ever happen.” He spoke up but Fiddleford shook his head. “Never say never. Who knows what happens if you and I manage to get this one working?” He answered and looked over to the deactivated machine against the wall of the basement room they were in. Ford turned towards it as well and frowned, trying to recall the blueprints he had been using. But then he remembered what the risk of the portal truly was and frowned. “I am not sure if this is a good idea. Did you and Stanford figure out what it leads to when you first activated it?” He asked, trying to think of a way to explain this before he was asked. It was getting harder and harder to keep Bill out of his story, but he was still convinced it would be better. Fiddleford crossed his arms and looked Ford over. “I do know what it leads to, yes. I am quite sure Stanford knows, or at least has his ideas what it leads to. He is, after all, the one who came up with the idea in the first place.” The scientist looked over to the traveller, who stiffened up immediately. “Were you already working for him when he came up with it?” He asked carefully, but Fiddleford shook his head. “No. Actually this was my first project working for him, the thing he hired me for initially.”

Ford had to work really hard not to start pacing around the space. This was becoming way too familiar for his liking. “While you were working on this thing, did he act unnatural in any way?” He looked at the spitting image of his old friend. “Not that I know of. He was really eager to make it work, but he is always like that. His determination is truly one of a kind.” Fiddleford couldn’t help but smile a little. Yes, his boss had quite a few personality traits that were concerning at the very least, but he and Will agreed that there were also parts of him that could only be admired. His determination was most certainly one of them. Ford looked at the scientist with a frown. “That is not what I mean, but I think that you would have given a different answer if he behaved anything like I feared.” The traveller seemed to calm down just a little. “But what about the last few months? You mentioned the manor is a magnet for strange events, but we lost our focus there. Please tell me more about what happened recently. Has he changed at all?” Ford was really pressing the matter, causing Fiddleford to get slightly concerned what the traveller had been through himself. Clearly the man was comparing his own life to that of the sorcerer, and clearly there was something really wrong. The scientist frowned and grabbed his cube from the table, to give his hands something to do. “The last few months have actually been quite tame compared to other periods. There has actually been only one thing, but it has proven to be quite persistent. Yet not necessarily bad.” Well, not a single lie there. Fiddleford smiled a little, surprised to find that he actually liked thinking back.

Ford frowned, not quite convinced everything was alright. “I mean Stanford specifically. Has he been behaving any different?” The scientist looked up, suddenly slightly irritated. “I am quite sure he did not change in the way you think. What happened to you to become this paranoid?” He asked, managing to sound more confused than irritated. Ford looked away. “As I said, I made a mistake. And I am afraid that your boss is making the same mistake.” He answered. Fiddleford bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “Stanford doesn’t make mistakes.” He then said, turning back to the motherboard he had been taking apart. The traveller stared at him, confused again. He had made many mistakes, even when he left the deal with Bill out of the equation, he could think of dozens of smaller and bigger mistakes he had made in his life. The fact there was a Stanford who had not made a single one of those mistakes was very unlikely and Ford had trouble believing the scientist.

But the sight was too familiar; Fiddleford tinkering with mechanical parts was something he had seen so often that it made him smile again. He looked over the table to the blueprints shattered there and studied them for a bit. They were quite similar to the ones he had been using back home, and since Stanford had told him it might be beneficial to everyone if he worked with Fiddleford, he might as well try to be of use. It felt good to be working on something again. While the project was similar to the one, he had done while under Bill’s influence, he had a clearer mind now and perhaps it could even be fun. After all, it would be similar to working with his old friend, right? He chuckled to himself, realizing he was already calling him old friend while they were only in their thirties. The scientist looked up from his work and frowned. “Is there something amusing about the plans? Please tell me I did not miscalculate something.” He got up but Ford raised his hand. “No of course not. I was just thinking about working on things back home. The blueprints are fine as far as I can tell. Although I am confused why you are redoing the power circuit. I mean, I know that the nuclear energy isn’t the safest source of energy, but I haven’t seen anything else that could store that much power before.” He answered and Fiddleford got up.

He leaned over the plans, taking a pencil out of his pocket. “Last time the portal seemed to overload as soon as it had been used. We want to try to stabilize it as much as possible. The nuclear waste is far too unstable for that.” He circled the bins and Ford nodded. “I know, we had the same issue. After I went through it, I am quite sure it died down as well, if not worse.” He explained and sighed. “But still, we have not been able to find a substitute source of energy.” He repeated himself, but the scientist pulled one of the other plans closer. “We did find something, but it will require a different kind of input system. In this case a conductor. I have used a smaller one before, for a smaller project, but the conductor itself is not the issue. It is the wiring and casing that needs to hold it. With the amount of energy, we use to get it fired up, we have to make sure it doesn’t burn through.”

Fiddleford looked at his current companion and couldn’t help but compare this to the way Stanford worked. He and Ford were so different, almost complete opposites in many ways. He wondered if this Ford had any knowledge about the use of magic. Should he ask? Probably not, it would only raise more questions in return, and he wasn’t quite sure how many he was allowed to answer. No, if magic was to be talked about with Ford, it would have to be after the traveller found out about the third resident of the manor. Fiddleford didn’t think it would take all that long. Today he had managed to not slip up, but Ford was getting very close to the truth and he knew it was just a matter of time. No doubt Stanford knew that too. But the sorcerer most likely tried to stall the moment those two would be put into contact with eachother. Fiddleford wondered why that would be. Could it be the tiniest bit of fear maybe? Who knew, with the demon in his current state, meeting another version of Stanford would probably be a risk for the sorcerer. A distraction so to speak, very capable of pulling Will further away from Stanford’s influence. Almost a reason to tell Ford everything. But then his eyes fell on the ring on the necklace again and he knew he shouldn’t. Too many unknown factors. The reveal would be up to Stanford.

Speaking of the sorcerer, he was on his way to the garden, where he had sent William that morning. Far away from the library and the guest he was hiding. His thoughts were preoccupied mainly with Ford and what the traveller had told about himself. So far, he didn’t mind what he was hearing, or seeing. Perhaps not the same refined sense of style, but that could hardly be called a bad thing. No, he certainly was pleased so far. Only the evasiveness about a few very vital issues. That was inconvenient, but in this case, he thought it was worth the wait. The other Stanford was hiding something big, something important and perhaps something that was connected to the blue haired figure he would find on a seat in the garden. A smile formed when he saw the being exactly where he was supposed to be. Glad to see William still reacted so well. He reached the seat and set a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “You have been busy, my darling. I sure hope you did not forget to just enjoy the sun as well.” He spoke when Will turned to look up at him with a smile. “Mister Stanford, I did not expect you yet, I’m sorry if I missed any calls.” He spoke up, but the sorcerer just smiled. “You haven’t missed my calls; I did not have to bother you today. You have done exactly what I asked and how could I be anything but pleased with it?” He smiled and moved to sit next to the demon.

Will had indeed been busy before Fiddleford had called him over to the underground portal space. Stanford had asked him to take a closer look at the strange flower that had appeared, and if there might be more in other flowerbeds. The demon was not quite sure if this was because it would be an imperfection to the otherwise perfectly maintained gardens, or if it had to do with the magic energy they held, but he had not been able to ask. He had barely had the chance to ask about the nightmare last night, and even then, he was brushed off. William had refrained from showing his disappointment over that but couldn’t help himself right now. The fact he was happy that Stanford was there with him was written all over his face. “You were in such a rush this morning; I was concerned something had happened.” He spoke, looking at the sorcerer next to him. Stanford smiled again and looked back. “I know I have been curt with you today. It cannot be helped, not everyone is as patient as you are.” He spoke, taking Will’s hand. “I am determined to make up for the time we missed together, tonight.” He added, intertwining his fingers with the demon’s. William looked at him, a wide smile appearing on his face. “Really, mister Stanford?” He asked softly, hoping he didn’t mishear it. Would they really be sharing a dream again? It had been over a month and he missed it, no matter how tiring it was. The sorcerer nodded but raised his free hand. “But, since it has been a while and I certainly don’t want you to wear yourself out too much, I would suggest you do not stay the whole night.”

Will’s smile only dropped a little bit. It was understandable, and perhaps even better to build it up again. Despite the fact the Dreamscape was his home realm and navigating through it was his nature, he had been spending so much time in the human world the past few months that it was a good idea to do some free roaming after leaving the dream bubble. Doing that was less tiring anyway. He thought it over and then nodded. “You’re right. It would probably be wise not to overdo it.” William looked Stanford in the eyes and smiled again. Even though they had spoken briefly that morning, it felt much longer ago that he had been able to just sit and talk to the sorcerer. Last time they had a longer conversation between just the two of them was when the flowers had nearly done their job. No, it was when he returned from searching for the moonstone, when Stanford had kissed him. Sometimes too much happened in too little time and he felt ashamed he didn’t immediately think of that. But now he remembered it more than clearly and the sorcerer saw a dreamy look appear in the demon’s eyes. It was a relief to see that. He had become worried William was slipping out of his grasp too much. But apparently the being was still where he should be. “It is hard for you, is it not? With everything happening as it is.” Stanford raised the hand he was holding and brushed his lips over the pale skin. He saw Will’s cheeks flush red immediately and smiled. Despite everything, the demon was still so devoted. No matter how resilient Will was against the attempts of the sorcerer to get him to break the spell, he wasn’t immune to his charms and as long as that was true, all it took was time.

“It is confusing. The way this world works is just so strange at times.” William sighed and looked at the hand where Stanford was drawing circles with his fingers. “You have only been here for two months; I cannot imagine it has been easy on you. And yet you’re doing so incredibly well. You learn so fast. If it would be any other than you, I would be worried.” Stanford smiled and then finally let go of Will’s hand. “I did not expect my business associate to need me at this point, but as you know, my work can come up at inconvenient times. And yet, I have made sure to come to you today as well. It is not your fault my business interfered. I cannot punish you for it, and I won’t.” He spoke up and Will blushed even more. “I would not want to be the reason you miss needed time at work.” He answered softly, looking down. In his heart, he did want Stanford to spend his days with Will instead of working, but he knew that was selfish and would not speak those thoughts out loud, nor act on them. The sorcerer chuckled a little, then reached for the demon’s hand again, taking it in both of his own. “Of all the reasons I can think of that make me miss work, I rather have it be you than anything else.” He assured Will, then adjusted his hands a little.

Blue’s eyes widened slightly as he felt something drop in his hand. When Stanford moved his hands away, he was looking at a white gemstone. “Moonstone.” He said softly, turning the rock in his hands a few times. He liked it a lot. It reacted to his abilities, it was used to summon him and also the base ingredient for the version of the binding spell Stanford had placed on their rings. And besides that, it was just very pretty. “Indeed, it arrived this morning.” Stanford smiled. He had hoped to get the reversal done that morning, but he had wanted to ask his very intriguing guest about his ring first, so he had given William that other task for the day. Specifically, something that did not require use of abilities, so the demon should be ready to get it done and reverse the damage, return his powers. Blue smiled at him. “I am glad. I am very sorry for what I have done back then, I truly did not see another way.” He sighed a little, but Stanford was working past that now. “What is done, is done, darling. It is no use dwelling on it. The most important thing right now is that you can undo it.” He spoke and folded his hands together. The demon looked away. “Parts of it. All at once would be too risky. I don’t want you to end up like you did after the explosion.” He said softly, not exactly liking that. When he was with Fiddleford, it all seemed so easy to explain. But when he spoke to Stanford directly, Will just couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty. It was as if the presence of the sorcerer reminded him of everything he had done for Blue.

Stanford, however, knew he had been facing that already. He was prepared that fully regaining his abilities wouldn’t be a matter of one ritual. “I am well aware that it is not safe to restore everything right away. Yet we will never reach a point where all has been restored if you do not get started at all.” His tone was more serious now and made clear that he did not want to wait much longer. Luckily Will was not one to keep Stanford waiting. “I did not bring the book outside today, but I won’t waste time.” He made a gesture and pulled the book out of nowhere. For once, the sorcerer did not mind it. The demon had a bookmark in place on the right page, which only proved to him that William was still trying to help him, no matter how backwards some of those attempts turned out. All in all, Stanford was glad he would see progress today, at least some proof that his patience for the past two months had been for something. “I hope I did not forget to tell you I did complete the preparations for this already.” Will said thoughtfully, opening the book on the right page and sliding his fingers over the lines of text. The sorcerer only nodded, not wanting to distract the demon for once. Pulling the strings could wait until they were in the Dreamscape again, where he had more than his normal abilities to back him up, but where William also had a lot more power. And yet, he never once got concerned the demon would turn against him, at least not physically. The idea that the demon was capable of wiping him out of existence with ease did not bother him at all. He knew Blue would not do that. Will’s self-restraint when it came to his powers was truly a sight to see. He would never admit it, but with the demon at full capacity in his house, he did learn things about the demon he had not expected.

“Telekinesis.” Will muttered after a silence of several minutes. Stanford looked up, hiding another smile. “That would be a very helpful start.” His tone was serious, but he was very glad to hear that word. It was the one he used by far the most, and the one he had been missing the most. “I just thought it would be convenient for you to have it back as soon as possible.” The unspoken part about Stanford’s safety seemed to linger in the air. Will had been so adamant to make sure there was no corruption in the sorcerer before he was willing to even look into returning any of the powers. It appeared however, that Stanford had played his part well enough to convince the demon that there was no risk. Suddenly the sorcerer realized something about the whole thing, but he decided to wait with asking that until William was done. The demon had folded his hands around the gemstone and closed his eyes. His lips moved, but Stanford could not hear what he was saying, and there was a good chance that even if he could have heard the words, they would have been spoken in the language of Chaos, known to demons but not to humans. It was no issue; any spell he could possibly do with his powers intact had been translated, either by Will himself or by other sorcerers before Stanford.

Will opened his hands. The moonstone remained in place, levitating above the book with a blue glow around it. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight; it looked very similar to the summoning ritual. The difference was that the summoning was a very light procedure compared to this, now he could actually feel the lingering magic. Interesting sensation actually, and a very interesting sight. William was never one to show off his own abilities, he had noticed that before. He had to admit it was quite the sight to see the demon do something within his nature. Stanford thought back to Will’s explanation, how humans and magic were not a natural combination. Demons and magic however, those went together seamlessly, and he could tell the difference. Will’s purple eye was solid white and the blue one glowed brighter than he had seen before. And still, he felt no fear, just leaned back against the backrest of the seat, and kept his eyes on the scene. Blue’s expression was one of focus, he wanted to do this right, no loose ends, no risk and absolutely no collateral damage. For that reason, he channelled it through the rings. Stanford felt how the cursed piece of silver on his finger started to heat up but not burn his skin. He removed his gloves and his mouth twitched at the sight of his hand. The silver ‘reminder’ had been spreading steadily again.

Will did not have time to assess it now, first the telekinesis, then he would take care of the silvery substance. He turned his hands, so the palms were pointed outwards. The sorcerer placed his hands against Will’s. He knew roughly how the fragmentation worked, he had looked into it as well after the demon mentioned returning his powers in phases, so he knew what to do. Blue still did not speak in English, but his lips were still moving, indicating he wasn’t done yet. Stanford felt the effect already though; a tingling in his fingers he recognized immediately. It was the same sensation as he had when he started studying something new. An addition of abilities so to speak. To feel it now was uplifting to say the least. It extended gradually to the rest of his hands and arms, and now he truly had to work hard to stop himself from smiling. It felt really good to get this sensation again, to know he had access to his abilities, even if it still wasn’t all. Eventually he felt the magic awaken through his entire being and the feeling increased shortly before dying down. He looked at William and saw that the glow in his eyes had dimmed. The demon removed his hands from Stanford’s and caught the moonstone before it could fall on the book and make a burn mark, since it had heated up a lot in the process. Hot enough to fizz in Will’s hands as he rapidly cooled it down. Quite efficient, but the sorcerer wasn’t paying attention to it. He was preoccupied with the knowledge he had his telekinesis back. Sure, it would take a little bit of time to get his finesse back to its old level, but at least it was back.

“How do you feel?” Will asked cautiously, closing the book. Stanford smiled at him. “Everything is fine, darling. I am glad you were able to get it done.” He answered, turning his attention to the sketchbook Will had with him. It contained the work the demon had done that day and the sorcerer wanted to see it anyway, so he raised his hand and smiled when the thing reacted immediately. He caught it and looked at William again. “You have done amazingly well today, my little blue bird.” He spoke warmly and the demon immediately went bright red. It had been a while since Stanford had called him that and he immediately had to stop himself before he got lost in memories. It was getting late and if Will was to spend the night in the Dreamscape with the sorcerer, he wanted to try to get some rest beforehand, especially after this ritual. Fragmentation of the consequences of a binding spell was not an easy task and he could feel the effect in his own being. He had time to collect his thoughts though, because the sorcerer spent a few minutes testing out how much control he still had. The demon knew it might be less refined for now but trusted it would clear up soon enough. It wouldn’t be as hard as completely relearning it but would still require some attention.

“Darling, I would like you to join me for dinner in my living room. My guest ran into Fiddleford and the two of them will be occupied until after dinner, so we have some time to talk about your excellent sketches.” The sorcerer spoke up and William looked at him with a smile. “Of course, that does sound nice.” He said and followed Stanford’s example when the other got up. “But before that, I couldn’t help but notice that the silver reminder has been spreading again.” The demon was cautious not to sound like he was accusing the sorcerer of anything. Stanford sighed. “Yes, it has. An unfortunate side-effect of me leaving you alone for so long. I did not need it to tell me I neglected you today.” He spoke calmly and placed his hand in Will’s when the demon offered. It was easily reversed, and as long as he could sell the story of the reminder, it wasn’t much of an issue.

After that, the two returned to Stanford’s chambers. Will made sure that everyone in the manor would be served a good meal while they spoke about the variety of things Blue had seen over the day. He had checked most of the flowerbeds, and a small number of them contained flowers just like the one they had found in the red roses. “The more magic, the clearer the remnant of it will be. I find them to be very pretty in this case.” The demon smiled as the sorcerer looked over the drawings. “I agree, they are quite elegant. Such a shame they are not centred in one flowerbed but spread out over the garden.” He sighed and Will frowned. “Perhaps I should look into it, maybe they can be persuaded.” He spoke thoughtfully and Stanford smiled. “That would be a great help, darling. But not now. You need your rest, and I look forward to seeing you in a few hours.”

**Everything is Blue**

Will did manage to get some sleep before it was finally time to slip into the Dreamscape. He smiled at the familiar chaos of colours he called his home realm. He had been there a few times in the past month, but never long, since he had very little reason to go in. He didn’t want to watch Stanford’s dreams all the time, since it felt rude to him to do so. But now he had an invite again, so after making sure Fiddleford wasn’t trapped in a nightmare, he slipped into the dream bubble. What he saw made him stop for a second to take it in. While the size of the scene was much smaller than the gardens or the forest, the detailing was incredible. It reminded the demon of a tent, but as far as he knew, most tents weren’t this cosy inside. Stanford greeted him with a warm smile from the small couch inside. “You never fail to impress me with how quick you are, darling. Please join me.” He gestured at the empty space beside him and Will smiled. “I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” He answered and moved to sit with the sorcerer, who immediately pulled him closer.

William dared to close his eyes as he rested his head on Stanford’s shoulder and pulled his legs up. The couch made a little more room for him to do this comfortably. Clearly the sorcerer was incredibly pleased with himself today and the demon couldn’t blame him. He knew that Stanford has most likely spent the rest of the day getting his telekinesis back under control. Will was glad he had restored it, and the fact it did not seem to have negative effects so far sure helped to give him more confidence. On Stanford’s side, he found it much easier to play his part towards the demon after William had showed him that he had spoken the truth, and was truly working on reversing the consequences of his action. “I said it before, but you did so incredibly well. You did everything I asked for and even managed to not be overwhelmed when it was time to get the ritual done. I am really proud of you.” He brushed a lock of blue hair away from Will’s cheek. The demon smiled dreamily. “I am glad I did what I had to do. It wasn’t fair of me to just take them like that, and I am truly sorry.” Staying true to his own guts for two months had taken a lot out of the demon. No matter how often Fiddleford assured him it was the right decision, no matter how many times he had told himself it was the best course of action for the moment, he couldn’t shake the guilt. Stanford took so much pride in his powers and it was not fair to just deny him that. But the others were right; what is done, is done. The sorcerer knew very well that Will was still struggling with the hand he had been dealt, and it was good that way. The hard part about it was that he had to push that feeling of guilt, while simultaneously keeping William hooked. A delicate situation indeed. So far, it still seemed to go well.

For now, the fact they were back in the Dreamscape was more than enough to make Blue very happy. “I opted for something smaller this time, my darling. You have spent the entire day outside and it has done you well, and thus we can stay inside during the dream. But in the end, it matters very little, doesn’t it? Whatever you desire, in here I can make it happen.” He trailed his finger over Will’s arm. The demon forgot what he had been thinking about. Did it even matter? He was with Stanford, that was all that mattered, right? He smiled then looked up. “I’m not sure what else I could desire right now. This is beautiful.” Blue said softly and Stanford chuckled softly. “I’m glad to see you are happy, darling. But now that we are here, would you mind explaining me something?” He asked casually and felt Will’s shoulders stiffen up for a second. “Don’t fret, my dear. It is just for clarification of something I thought about earlier.” He assured Will and rubbed his shoulder until the demon relaxed again. “When you restored my telekinesis earlier, it followed a rather precise set of actions that required conscious participation of both of us. And yet, you explained to me that you had to restore the magic I use to maintain the gardens as well. How did you do this, as I was not quite able to do my part.” It was very rare for Stanford to admit he was unable to do something, but this was too important to let go. William frowned for a second, thinking back to those harrowing 48 hours, he had spent worried sick about the sorcerer. How did he do that back then? Not the same way he did it this time, that’s for sure. “I think I worked through auras. The binding spell affects that and I believe I untangled that part. It is far more dangerous than working through the spell itself. It is the way I usually work, when there is no binding spell in place.” He eventually admitted. Stanford paused his movements for a second; he had been trailing over Will’s arm again. “I assume you opted for this in a moment of panic?” He asked, a sharp undertone in his voice and the demon nodded. “Yes I did. I was not thinking and I thank the Axolotl that everything went well.” He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened there.

Stanford’s attention was drawn to the phrasing. “The Axolotl? Would care to elaborate darling? As far as I am concerned, the axolotl is simply a type of salamander.” He mentioned, and to his surprise, Will sat up straight. The demon seemed to put up his guard in a way the sorcerer had not seen yet and he looked at Blue with fascination. “Is something wrong, darling?” William had Stanford’s undivided attention now, but he wished he didn’t. There were secrets of the multiverse he wasn’t willing, nor allowed to reveal, especially not to humans. While the Axolotl was a neutral force and would not stop him if he chose to speak about it more, the being was still mostly kept a secret. “Mister Stanford, I am afraid I must ask for a favour.” Will folded his hands and placed them on his lap, keeping his gaze down. The sorcerer was surprised, and took a few moments to look Will over, trying to find a clue what this was about. “Speak up, my dear. What troubles you?” He eventually replied, keeping his brown eyes on Will’s face. The demon turned his head. “Please do not ask me about the Axolotl. I do not wish to speak of it, but I can assure you that my use of the word is not concerning. I suppose it would be similar to the way humans use the word ‘god’ in certain phrases.” He spoke softly and Stanford saw in Will’s eyes that it was not the time to object to this. If he wanted to know more, and his interest was most certainly caught, he would have to find out more through other means. “Very well.” He nodded eventually. William appeared very relieved. “Thank you.”

The sat in silence for a couple of minutes, but Stanford did pull Will closer again, wanting to think this through but knowing this wasn’t the right time. “The past two months have brought us many strange events, has it not?” He spoke thoughtfully, finally breaking the silence. The demon smiled a little. “It has. Most of them were wonderful. Others I didn’t like very much.” He answered and the sorcerer chuckled softly. “Do you remember what we did before you could call the manor your home? When our days were too short and I sometimes had no chance to summon you for days?” He continued, seemingly just recalling memories without any other meaning. William smiled. “We used to dance. I played the piano for you sometimes.” Of course he remembered, he loved thinking back to that. “And I used to hear your beautiful voice, my little songbird.” The sorcerer whispered in Blue’s ear and the demon went a bright red. He used to sing when he played the piano, or when they were outside. “Such a shame that you do not sing for me anymore, I would love to hear your voice in song again.” He continued, then chuckled lightly, causing a shiver, but a good one, to go through William. “For tonight, I was thinking about something else. Don’t be alarmed.” He then said before moving his hand over Blue’s eyes.

Will tensed up a little, but Stanford made a soft shushing sound, keeping the demon close. He was changing the scene and wanted to surprise Will with it. A good way to make sure the demon would still be fully hooked and happy, since he would be alone a lot for the next few days, if everything went like he planned. It didn’t take long to get the environment ready, despite the massive change it involved. He had been working on his dreamscape shifts a lot during the month he had not allowed Will in, so the demon would be more impressed by how smooth it all went. Eventually he moved is hand away and removed his arm from Will’s shoulders, giving him space to take in the scene. A ballroom. The demon was completely flabbergasted. He didn’t know what he had expected to see, but this wasn’t it. This was amazing and he couldn’t help but smile widely. Stanford got up and held out his hand for William to take. Blue hesitated for a second, looking down at his attire. The sorcerer chuckled. “Why don’t you get us both something more suited for our new scene, darling? I have no doubt you understand my style.” The demon smiled again and made a gesture. Of course he knew what Stanford liked, all the way to the exact shade of blue used for his more formal suits. As for William, he dressed himself in white, as always. When it was done, the sorcerer glanced over to the wall, where large mirrors allowed him to see what the demon had chosen. It had been an experiment, and Will certainly didn’t let him down. “Perfect, my darling. Now, let’s not wait any longer.” He held out his hand again and this time Blue put his hand in Stanford’s right away.

The sorcerer led him to the dancefloor, raising his free hand towards the musical instruments in the corner. They came to life without needing some to play them. William recognized the melody almost right away and when Stanford moved to face him, his hands found the right position without any hesitation. The music filled him and he felt lighter than air while they moved over the dancefloor. Stanford was leading, as he always did and Will lost himself in those brown eyes while they made turn after turn in a beautiful waltz. There was a light in the eyes of the sorcerer he had not seen in a while and it filled him with happiness. Blue forgot everything around him, it didn’t matter anymore. He almost wished he could freeze this moment, stretch it out eternally and spend the rest of his days here. Somewhere in the back of his head he realized he thought that every time Stanford invited him to dream together. He was truly one of a kind.

Eventually the music came to an end and with it, the feeling of weightlessness. Stanford moved his arms, he was no longer holding Will, but instead the sorcerer cupped his cheeks with his hands and leaned forward. The demon closed his eyes when their lips met. It was longer this time, long enough for Will to be slightly out of breath when Stanford took a step back again. The sorcerer took Will’s hands in his and smiled. “I have enjoyed this night with you, my darling. But it is time for you to take your rest. I promise I will come to you in the morning.” He spoke softly, rubbing his thumb over the silver ring on William’s finger. The demon let it appear in the Dreamscape these days, simply because he loved it a lot. He sighed now, sad that it was over already, but Stanford knew what was best for him. “It was wonderful. Thank you.” He spoke, then nodded and made a gesture, vanishing out of the dream. But not out of the Dreamscape, not yet. He wanted to roam freely for a while. He took a watch he had hanging from a chain around his neck. A dream clock that would help him get out of the Dreamscape in time. When he was inside his own or someone else’s dream, he would simply return to the human world when the dream ended. But when he was roaming freely, there was no way of telling the time in the other world, except with this clock.

After checking the time, he felt a shiver down his spine, indicating a nightmare close by. Strange, he had not felt that before he entered Stanford’s bubble. He had made sure Fiddleford was sleeping well. He followed the cold feeling to a dream bubble. William frowned and reached out for it, to check who was having a nightmare. To his surprise and shock, he saw an image of Stanford in his mind when he did so. How was this possible? He was just there and this was not a light nightmare. This indicated the presence or at least the recent contact with something that consciously created nightmares. Another dweller of the Dreamscape. Had some creature been lurking around, waiting for him to leave to disturb Stanford’s well-deserved sleep? The idea made him more than angry and he barely hesitated before diving into the dream bubble. Usually he would refrain from entering it uninvited, and he most certainly did not like confrontation, but as far as he could tell Stanford didn’t have control over it and he was not about to let anything interrupt the sorcerer’s sleep. William was agitated enough to not notice the slight effort it took to actually enter the bubble, but even if he would have felt it, he could have written it off to the presence of the other being. Either way, he landed in the dream and found himself in darkness. It was common for nightmares to be very dark, but Will felt something else, something that concerned him greatly. A coldness that was as familiar as the Dreamscape itself. Something that shouldn’t be here, especially not in Stanford’s dream. He snapped his fingers and let his hand light up, allowing him to look around. All his senses were out, determined to pick up the first sign of _him_.

It came in the form of insane laughter, but it sounded hollow. As if _he_ wasn’t really present, but Stanford was actually dreaming of him. Will shivered, rose a few centimetres into the air and shot forwards, to the sound, despite his fear. Nightmare bubbles were disorienting and could be much bigger on the inside than dream bubbles. They were fuelled by fear and Stanford seemed terrified, something William had never seen in him before. The laughter echoed in his ears as he got closer to the source. The coldness increased, but it somehow still seemed weaker than what he would have felt had he actually been near _him_. Apparently his suspicions were correct, it was only a dream echo. The other wasn’t truly here. It was only a nightmare, but the intensity of it was wrong. It was as if Stanford had been possessed by _him_ , but that was impossible. William would have sensed it a lot sooner if that had been the case, so he had no idea what was going on here. He saw a lighter spot in the distance, and sighed in relief. He had found Stanford back. He’d have to resolve the nightmare from the inside out this time.

When he reached the dreamer, he indeed saw Stanford, but there was something strange about him. He was wearing a long, khaki coloured coat over the rest of his clothes, and as far as Will knew, Stanford never wore anything like that. Furthermore, the man was on his knees, hands clamped tight over his ears, eyes shut tight, completely frozen. And there was no ring. Will stopped several steps away from the man, suddenly convinced that it was a trick. That somehow _he_ had managed to tone his aura down enough to trick him into thinking it was Stanford. The cold aura lingered in the air. Will landed, keeping his eyes on the frozen man in the middle of a column of dim light. He hesitated but slowly started to circle the figure, his hands raised, still holding that orb of faint blue light he had used to illuminate his path while he was searching for the source of the coldness. It was surging off this man who looked exactly like Stanford, but without that crucial silver detail. And yet, through the coldness, he sensed a human in the terrified figure. A human, not Stanford. He knew the aura of the sorcerer by heart and this one was close, but not the same. And interlaced with the coldness, indicating a strong connection to _him._ Will had to make a choice, risk confrontation with someone he had hoped to never see again, or leave this human in a state of terror beyond control. It was just a dream in the end. But then a shock went through the human and he actually spoke. “Leave me alone. Go away.” A mix of a plea and a threat.

It pushed the demon over the edge. The man needed help, right away, and William Cipher was not one to ignore a plea for help. He raised his hands and turned his gaze to the darkness surrounding them. “You are not alone.” He breathed out and spread his arms. He was a Dream Demon and unlike _him_ , he was here in person. Face to face he would have been in trouble, but against a shadow of the other, Will could hold his own with very little trouble, no matter how much he usually avoided confrontation. His entire body emitted a bright light that pierced through the darkness, like holding a needle to a balloon. The darkness seemed to flee, desperate to escape the sudden light, originating from the kind hearted demon, who rose into the air once again, higher now, illuminating the environment, removing the presence of the nightmare completely. Underneath him, the human stirred, removed his hands from his ears and opened his eyes, stumbling to his feet, and squinting against the light. It was bright but not blinding, and had a subtle hint of blue, rather than white. The man looked around, but not up. The darkness had shielded the environment, but Will now saw they were on a hillside. It wasn’t a very focussed environment, nothing like the intricate scenes Stanford made for him. And now that the nightmare had ended, he could sense the aura of this human a lot clearer. That coldness was still present, but it was less now, focussed to a small point somewhere between the man’s collarbones. William knew that this wasn’t Stanford, at least not the Stanford he knew, but it most certainly wasn’t _him_ either. Although this person had been in contact with _him_ , that was for sure. Suddenly the demon wondered if this was Stanford’s business associate. The guest in the manor. It would explain the coldness he had been sensing for the past two days.

Will slowly lowered himself, landing behind the human. He didn’t want to just drop out of the sky without warning, especially not after just invading someone’s dream. Stanford had told him that some of his business associates weren’t used or reacting well to the strange occurrences around the manor, but this person had been in contact with someone of his kind before, so he was not quite sure what to think. Judging from the reaction the man had to the nightmare, his contact with _him_ had not been great. Not surprising, considering the personality of the other. Will was glad he had maintained his more human form and just folded his hands behind his back, hoping the other wouldn’t panic. He knew he could just leave, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was that strange connection to _him_ , the fact this was a spitting image of Stanford or the fact he just wanted to make sure the human knew what got rid of the nightmare. Perhaps it was even just curiosity. Either way, he just waited silently until the other turned around. He did not have to wait long, the man seemed pretty adamant to find the source of this change of environment.

When he did, he immediately stumbled back, initially in a panic. He recovered rather quickly from that however, and instead glared intensely. “Bill.” There was a lot of hatred in that one word and Will shivered lightly. “No, I’m not.” He answered softly, looking at the man with his blue and purple eyes, glad he always made sure to shift the slit pupils to round ones. The dreamer balled his fists. “Don’t lie to me, Cipher. Changing colour does not mean a better personality. Get out of here.” He spat and Will unfolded his hands, slowly raising them in the universal gesture of ‘hey, don’t worry, I don’t mean harm’. “Please listen to me. I am not Bill Cipher.” He spoke slowly, doing anything in his power to keep his voice from showing fear or anger. He didn’t like being taken for his brother but this was most certainly not the time to point that out. “Then who are you?” The man did not seem convinced, and when Will hesitated, he immediately saw the anger increase. “I am William.” He spoke, then sighed. “William Cipher.” It was best not to hide it, it would only make it worse in the end. He knew the man wouldn’t like to hear it and it most certainly wouldn’t help to ease the anger, but he didn’t want to lie either.

Indeed, the dreamer immediately balled his fists. “As far as I know that still makes you Bill Cipher.” He almost growled and Will cringed at the hostility. “I understand why you would think so, but I can assure you that I am not Bill.” He tried again, but backed away when the man paced over to him. “If you are not Bill, why do you look exactly like him and are you in my head?” Will raised his hands more, in defence this time, but the dreamer grabbed his wrists. “Don’t pretend to be a coward. I know what you have done.” Perhaps Blue had misjudged just how much this person had been through with Bill. This reaction was stronger than he expected. His gaze went over the hands that had an iron grip on his wrists and lingered on the sixth finger. “Stanford.” He muttered to himself, but the dreamer shook him roughly and he looked back up. “Look at me like the demon you are, Bill. I am done being threatened by you. I am done letting you in my head.” Clearly the man still thought he was being tricked, and judging my the choice of words, it wouldn’t be the first time. Will closed his eyes for a second, trying to think of a way past this situation. He still sensed fear in the other, fear of him. If there was one thing he found hard, it was the knowledge someone was scared of him. He could have vanished, left the man’s head immediately, assure a peaceful sleep from a safe distance, but he didn’t want to leave this man in fear like this. “I am not Bill. I thought you were. That’s why I am here. I thought you were Bill who was haunting Stanford. When I saw you, I took the darkness away. I helped you.” He spoke rapidly, but the grip on his wrists only increased to the point it started to get painful. “Please, you’re hurting me.” He squeaked and then finally the other let go. Apparently that last sentence had gotten through to the dreamer. “You feel pain?” The rage had partially been replaced by utter confusion. Bill never felt pain, or at least never showed it.

Will rubbed the bruises on his wrists and they disappeared almost immediately. “I do feel pain, yes.” He looked up. “Who are you exactly?” He asked, unsure of what was happening. “You look like mister Stanford, but your aura does not look right.” The dreamer frowned. “But I am Stanford. Stanford Pines.” He was getting more confused now. There he was, standing in front of something that was definitely a demon, and yet acted nothing like the one he knew, the one that haunted him. One that referred to him as ‘mister Stanford’. He wasn’t quite convinced that this one was any better, but the nightmare did suddenly stop. Or at least the darkness had gone and the laughter with it. And this creature was supposed to be the cause of that. “Pines?” The being stared at him with big eyes. Two eyes. Bill wore an eyepatch, this one didn’t. “Yes, Pines.” He repeated himself and slowly saw a look of understanding appear in the other. “Why?” Ford narrowed his eyes and the being immediately put up his guard. “You are from another dimension, aren’t you?” Will asked softly and Ford was rendered speechless for a second. “Yes. I am.” He then said, refusing to take his eyes off the blue Cipher in front of him for even one second. “In your world, you got in contact with Bill, didn’t you?” The being asked and the dreamer nodded. “I did.” He answered slowly. “You made a deal with him.” Blue’s voice was only a whisper now. Ford tensed up more, suddenly getting a terrifying realization, a thought that had been nagging at him for a while now, ever since he had landed in this dimension and met the other version himself in fact. “You did the same with Stanford Gleeful.” He breathed out, and Will opened his mouth to answer, but instead looked up. A ripple went through the bubble. “I live in the manor.” Will spoke quickly. “Find me when you wake up, I must speak with you.”

Before Ford could answer, the demon disappeared into thin air. He looked at his hands, then at the point where Will had been seconds ago. He didn’t understand, all he knew was that there was a second one. Another Cipher, another demon. Another threat to the multiverse and one that had spun Stanford Gleeful into his web. He felt how the dream bubble shattered and a second later he woke up in his bed in the Gleeful Manor. He jolted up, looking around, almost expecting to find the demon watching him, but no. He was alone. His eyes went to the door. He had to warn them, he had to warn Stanford that Cipher was dangerous. But there was no guarantee the other would listen to him. He had been blind to Bill’s schemes until it was too late, not even Fiddleford had been able to convince him. Fiddleford! He shot out of bed and grabbed the clothes he had been wearing the previous day. He had to warn Fiddleford to not finish that portal, to stop before it was too late. And to tell him to get out of the manor immediately before he would suffer the same fate as his old friend back home. He had failed to protect that version, he was not about to let it happen again.


	11. Mirrorred Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chaotic night, Ford and Will wake up, each in their own room, each with their own take on what happened. Both of them wish to speak to someone about it, and they both end up doing so. But perhaps, not the person they should have been talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 and 22

**A deal is a deal**

Ford knew he had to be quick if he wanted to speak to Fiddleford first. It appeared that the Stanford of this world liked to follow a set schedule, meaning he probably wouldn’t have much time before he would be invited for breakfast. He froze for a second while he put his shoes on, realizing where the food platters had come from for the past few days. The demon had told him he lived in the manor. The way it had appeared was eerily similar to what Bill had done and to him, that could only mean one thing: he had once again been falling for the tricks of a Cipher. Again, he had been lured into a false sense of safety, only to fall prey to a demon again. Except he refused to fall into the trap this time. No, he would end the schemes of this Cipher as soon as possible, starting with the one he assumed would be easiest to convince. He had seen the familiar behaviour in Fiddleford. It appeared that the scientist was very close to his old friend in terms of personality, meaning he probably didn’t need much of a push to pull himself away from the project, perhaps even the manor if it proved to be necessary. Hopefully Fiddleford was already awake and in the basement, working on the portal.

As the traveller walked down the hallways, trying to remember the layout of the manor to find the way to the basement, he thought about the previous day. He had been discussing options with the scientist until dinner had appeared. Enough food for both of them. He remembered that Fiddleford had not even hesitated once before eating; he was probably used to this way of being served his meals. Ford wondered what Stanford had told him about the events, what story the sorcerer used to distract the scientist from the truth. Would it be the same way he described Bill in his journal initially? A muse, guiding him and giving him clues and ideas about what he should investigate. The idea made him quicken his pace. Fiddleford didn’t deserve to fall victim to the antics of a Cipher, or to a Stanford who was blind enough to be lured in by the demon. He’d seen it happen in front of him before, and he had not even lifted a finger back then. If this was his chance to make up for that, he’d take it. It wouldn’t be enough to redeem himself, not at all, but at least he wouldn’t have to say he stood idle again.

The manor was big, and Ford didn’t know it all too well. Stanford had mentioned the layout was convenient, but so far it was mostly confusing and a little bit frustrating. It wasn’t that every hallway was the same, not at all actually. They all had their own art on the walls, but the traveller usually did not have to figure out what way to go by looking at the walls. Back in college there were simply signs on the walls telling him where to go. Obviously, Stanford wouldn’t need such a thing in his own house, but to a guest it would come in handy. He couldn’t know that guests usually stayed in the part of the manor where his room was, that they had no need to explore this part of the estate, because they were usually only interested in Stanford in the first place. Ford passed a door and instinctively turned his head towards it, stopping in his tracks for a minute. He did not want to open random doors, especially not after what happened with that one door back in Gravity Falls. Yet for some reason, the hairs in his neck stood up from something inside that room. He contemplated opening it anyway but heard movement from inside the room and got out of there as quickly as possible. It appeared to him he may have found the room where Stanford went to interact with the demon. Back at home he didn’t have a separate room for it, but this place was big enough, and it honestly wasn’t a bad idea to keep those events hidden.

While it had been a close call, it did have a positive effect; he’d found the right way to the basement and descended the stairs, praying he’d find Fiddleford awake. His old friend back home had a habit of waking up very early, so Ford could only hope the scientist shared that trait. And then he could only hope the man would be willing to listen to him. After all, Fiddleford had told him, and rightfully so, that he was still a guest, and a curious one at that. But now was not the time to worry about those details. The fact there was a Cipher in the house was much more concerning than the possibility he would come across as rude. He passed a few doors that he knew he could ignore. While he had to admit he had not been paying enough attention as to where they were going yesterday, he did know it was the third door on the right, on the lowest level of the basement. Why there were several levels, he did not know but now was not the time to break his head over that. He knocked first, and to his intense relief he was answered almost immediately. “Come in?” It sounded confused, but Ford didn’t waste time pondering over those details. He just opened the door and slipped inside, finding Fiddleford leaning over the blueprints, with a very long sheet of calculations right next to it. Not a strange sight honestly; he’d seen his old friend in that exact position many times.

The scientist looked up and put his pen down. “Ford. Good morning. I didn’t expect you this early.” He spoke up and frowned at the agitated expression. “Are you alright?” He asked carefully, looking the man over. His clothes were the same as yesterday, which meant the man had probably gotten up and down here without seeing Stanford first. Something had happened, that was certain. Fiddleford wondered if it had anything to do with the blue Cipher, whom he had not heard from yet. He knew Stanford had most likely spent dinner with William, but after that he had not or heard anything from the demon. He had quite quickly realized this meant Will was getting early sleep to spend the night in Stanford’s dream bubble. Blue had roughly explained how the dream sharing worked and the scientist understood why both Will and Stanford seemed to enjoy it so much. He had not made further comments about it, but now he realized he wanted to ask Blue more about it. It sounded interesting actually. If he could get past the envy of the private moments the demon could have with the sorcerer of course. Even now, he wasn’t completely immune for the charms of his boss. After all, even with those quirks, there was no denying that Stanford knew quality when he found it.

But he was getting off topic with his thoughts. It was early, and Will had not served him coffee yet, meaning he was only half awake. Calculating things went fine like this, talking to people did not. Ford would wake him up fully soon enough though. “Yes, I’m alright. Well, sort of. Fiddleford, we need to talk. I asked you yesterday if Stanford had been behaving differently lately. I told you I thought he was making a mistake.” Ford did his best to come across as calm, despite the fear and anger he felt over the knowledge of once again being in the same dimension of a demon who knew of his existence. The scientist looked up with half of a smile on his face. “And I told you that Stanford Gleeful doesn’t make mistakes.” He spoke up, but it appeared this was indeed going in the direction he had hoped. Apparently, something had happened during the night that had caused Ford to meet the one person he’d need to meet to get his questions answered. To a degree, of course. There were still things that would need to be clarified. Ford cleared his throat. “He did make a mistake, Fiddleford. He got involved with something he really should not.” The traveller felt himself getting worked up again but forced himself to appear calm enough. “What exactly are you referring to, Ford?” The scientist asked, picking up his pencil again.

The traveller hesitated, trying to search for the right words that wouldn’t reveal the extent of his own mistakes when it came to a Cipher. He had told Fiddleford yesterday that he had made a mistake himself and that he feared Stanford was making the exact same one. Now there was proof he was right, and he wanted to hide his own shame. He could only hope that what he was about to tell the scientist was shocking enough to not divert to the topic of his own encounters with Bill. Because he really did not want to go down that rabbit hole. Not right now. Perhaps later, when they were away from the Cipher’s influence, they could talk. “Stanford got himself involved with a demon. In fact, he made a deal with a demon.” Ford then stated bluntly, standing up straight. Fiddleford looked at him, then glanced at the clock on the wall for a second. The traveller could have sworn he saw the scientist’s mouth twitch, as if the man wanted to grin. “A demon? Please explain yourself, Ford. It’s a very bold statement and I would like it if you could back it up.” Fiddleford seemed calm enough about it, causing Ford to wonder if he believed him at all. It did not sound like it, but perhaps some context would be helpful. “I had a dream.” He started, which only caused the scientist to raise his eyebrows. He realized it wasn’t the most reliable source of information, but he had spent enough time with Bill in his head to know when something was just a dream and when it was not.

Fiddleford on his part was quite impressed. Less than three days after arriving and Ford had already met every person in the manor, despite Stanford’s attempts to cover up there was anyone beside him at all. Almost too easy, but no time to think about that right now. He’d have to find out what Ford knew exactly before consulting with either Will or Stanford, depending on what the traveller would tell him. “A dream you say. Not really something I would usually add to my list of sources.” The scientist knew he had to play it well, or Stanford would let him know he messed up in a very unpleasant way. “But for the sake of your mental state, do go on.” He crossed his arms and gave the traveller a look. Ford scratched the back of his neck. “Look, I know it sounds insane, but this was not just a dream. It was more of a nightmare at first anyway. Then that thing showed up, trying to tell me it tried to help me. Told me he lived in the manor and to come see him before disappearing.” The traveller was talking very fast, trying to convince Fiddleford before either Stanford or, god forbid, the demon came to interrupt them. To his frustration, the scientist didn’t seem to understand just how much danger he was in. He just turned towards his blueprints again and checked his list of calculations for what felt like hours but couldn’t possibly be longer than a few seconds.

When Fiddleford turned back towards him, there was a light smile on his face. “You don’t have to worry. Stanford did not make a deal with that demon.” He then said, surprisingly calm. Ford just stared at him for a second, not quite sure how to react to this statement. “How can you be so sure?” He then asked, and the scientist made a face. He might as well, the traveller already knew Blue lived here. “Because, I would have known. The demon you’re mentioning, did he introduce himself?” He asked after hesitating for a few seconds. Ford nodded, quite clearly confused with the total lack of fear. “He said his name, yes.” He started, then they both opened their mouth at the same time. “William Cipher.” The words were identical, and the traveller stared at Fiddleford. “You actually know this thing?” He asked, half in shock, but with anger bubbling up inside of him. “For how long that creature has been living here?” He asked, trying to resist the urge to wipe the blueprints off the table, since the scientist seemed more interested in those plans than the fact there was a demon in the house. Fiddleford looked up, a thoughtful look in his grey eyes. He took his glasses off and cleaned them while thinking about it, trying to remember it right. Then he reached for a journal on the side of the mess on the table and opened it, checking for something. “A little over two months since the demon was granted permanent residence in the Gleeful Manor.” He then spoke, looking at Ford again.

The traveller was taken aback by all of this. It made no sense. “You’re telling me you and Stanford knew what it was when you allowed it in this house?” He asked, almost refusing to believe. The scientist put his journal back down and shrugged. “We did. Just like we knew where this portal was leading to, we knew about Cipher’s nature when we allowed him into our lives. But before you lose your head over this, let me ask you something. Why are you so shocked about all of this? Have you been through something similar?” He asked, genuinely curious about the answer to that question. “I won’t tell Stanford if you don’t want me to. But you mentioned my alternate more or less took the heat of your actions.” He added, seeing the shameful look in the eyes of the traveller. Ford hesitated, but Fiddleford was right, and his silence about his bond with the demon had been the main cause of the resulting tragedy. “Fine, I will tell you what happened, but you have to promise you will not tell anyone. Not Stanford and most definitely not that thing. Taken that you actually talk to it, it would not surprise me if Stanford would keep actual contact with that thing to himself alone.” Ford seemed to get irritated about that last part, causing the scientist to raise an eyebrow and stop himself from laughing. The traveller was more or less voicing the exact feelings he had when the demon came into the manor at first, but this time he was on the other side. “Yes, I actually talk to Cipher. It is very hard to completely avoid the person who runs the more practical side of this household.” He mentioned casually, causing Ford to stiffen up once more. “I’m sorry, he _runs_ the manor?” He asked, his anger getting clearer again. Fiddleford shook his head. “Not in the slightest. He just takes care of practical things, such as food or packages. On Stanford’s request of course.” The scientist was quick to correct himself, but apparently it was still a trigger. “He takes care of food?” Ford asked, sounding suspicious once more.

As if on cue, a platter of breakfast for two people appeared on the only empty square of the table. It fit so perfectly; the traveller wondered how exact this occurrence was. He couldn’t help but be a little impressed, through a thick layer of fear, anger, and concern for the safety of the residents. He watched Fiddleford look up and smirk a little as he picked up one of the cups and took a sip of the coffee. “Right on cue, Cipher.” The scientist muttered to himself before looking up at Ford. “There’s tea for you. I assume he’s been going with the preferences of your counterpart.” He spoke up, trying not to laugh at the shock on the traveller’s face. Two months ago, he’d have been the same but now it was actually interesting to see the paranoia in someone else. It made him realize how much he had changed during that time, how much calmer he was. “I’m not touching that.” Ford looked at the teacup as if it was about to explode. “You have been eating food he has provided for three days now and you’re still standing, I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you.” Fiddleford handed him the teacup with a smile that once again turned him into an exact copy of his counterpart. The traveller went against his better judgement again and accepted the tea. “And neither of you sees anything wrong with this?” He asked, shaking his head slowly, still in disbelief. He refused to accept the amount of trust Fiddleford of all people seemed to put into this demon. But then again, Stanford had not hesitated for a single second when the food had appeared that first time.

“Not anymore. Don’t think I don’t see where you are coming from, Ford. But unlike you I have actually been around this manor for a while. You learn things by living in this house, trust me.” The scientist managed to keep the bitterness over his boss’ personality traits out of his voice for once. Now was not the time, they were getting off topic. He wanted to know more about the reason Ford was this worked up about the demon, why he was so certain it was wrong. The traveller scratched the back of his neck again before finding the nearest chair and sitting down on it. He had promised to tell the story, and he would. Or at least part of it. “I knew a Cipher in my world. He looked exactly like this one actually, but he was yellow. His name is Bill. At first, he presented himself to me as a muse. I had no idea it was a demon I was dealing with, to me he was mostly a great help. I had gotten stuck in my research at that time and I was desperate for answers. Desperate enough to throw caution in the wind and trust the first being who promised me the answers I was hoping for. I was played for a fool with his empty flattery and promises. He was the one who set me on building the portal that eventually brought me here.”

Fiddleford listened to the story silently, intrigued by this perspective. He didn’t blame Ford for wanting to keep this hidden from everyone, especially Stanford. And why he reacted this way to Will’s presence. “I take that your portal did not lead to what he said it would lead to?” The scientist asked, sitting down on an empty chair himself. The traveller shook his head. “It was a direct gateway to his dimension, the Nightmare Realm. It was where I first landed when I was pushed through. Well, not really landed, but I do not have a better description for it.” He answered and sighed, drinking tea without even realizing it. It was good, the same quality every time. “I’m sure you have seen proof that this place is not exactly like your home dimension, haven’t you?” Fiddleford cleaned his glasses again, they had fogged up from the steam of his coffee. “I have, yes. But I don’t see a world where a Cipher is anything but a threat to the very existence of said world. Whenever I mentioned the name Cipher anywhere in the multiverse, I was hunted down like I was the monster. That demon is dangerous, Fiddleford. I have seen proof of it in every dimension so far.” He concluded the story, taking a sandwich from the plate on the table. It was so easy to forget who was responsible for creating it, just because it was so unlike the demon he was used to. The scientist had not responded in the way he had expected but had at least managed to calm him down a bit. He had been led by instincts but Fiddleford was right; this place was not like his home dimension. And yet, he still had trouble believing this thing could be anything but trouble.

The scientist seemed to realize that as well. “You said Cipher asked you to meet him. Perhaps you should. I doubt Stanford would allow anything to happen to you.” Ford almost choked on his sandwich when Fiddleford said that. “The only way I would agree to be in the same room with any Cipher without trying to end it would be if I knew for a fact that it was rendered powerless.” He did his best not to snap at the scientist, but honestly, he had been through more than enough with that thing to not want any of it ever again. For some unknown reason this caused the scientist to laugh. “Why is that funny?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. What the hell was going on in this dimension? Before that dream it had been confusing, now not straight up didn’t make sense anymore. Fiddleford chuckled for a while longer before pulling a straight face again. He was simply very amused by the image of Will hearing he’d have to be rendered powerless to be able to talk to Ford, since there weren’t really that many ways to accomplish that. With the situation at hand, the only real option they had for that was the straps he had used that first day. The demon could not break them, nor did he seem to be able to use his powers while strapped down. But the scientist doubted Blue would be willing to let himself be trapped like that, just to talk to Ford. But who knew, he’d been wrong about the demon before.

“If you are really that scared of Cipher, you can always talk to Stanford first. I am surprised you didn’t go to him first actually.” Fiddleford had taken one of the sandwiches as well, glad to be served coffee again, despite the fact he knew less coffee made him calmer most of the time. The hot drink made it a lot easier for him to stay focussed in the mornings. Yes, he got up early most of the time, but that was mainly because his boss was a morning person and he had been forced to adjust to Stanford’s schedule for years. It had turned into a habit. Ford sighed and put his empty teacup down. “I didn’t expect him to believe me. I know how blind I was while influenced by Cipher, I expected him to be the same. I thought you would be easier to convince. I did not exactly count on the fact the two of you knew what it was when you let that thing in the house. As I said, my version did not exactly tell me it was a demon when it presented itself to me.” The traveller looked at the blueprints. “And what about the portal?” He then asked and Fiddleford understood it immediately. “No. The portal was a project long before Cipher became a person of interest. I don’t know if Stanford was even aware of Cipher’s existence when he started working on this project.”

Ford looked them over again, suddenly wondering about something. “You mentioned an unconventional power source the other. More stable than the nuclear waste we used in my home dimension. Do you by any chance plan to use the demon for that purpose?” He asked, studying the design of the conductor Fiddleford wanted to put together. The scientist seemed impressed. “Indeed, I do. What gave that away?” He asked, walking over, putting his cup on the platter. It vanished again, now that it was empty, leaving the two of them with a little more space to work. “The fact it is designed to hold on to. I am just wondering, how are you going to convince that thing to help you with it?” The traveller watched as Fiddleford leaned over the blueprint of the portal and crossed out a few numbers on one side. Then the man looked up, trying very hard not to reveal the sarcasm he felt coming. “I think you have to put the version of Cipher from your dimension out of your head and instead focus on what you know about this one. You keep forgetting this dimension is completely separated from yours. Just because I have the same name as the one you worked with, your partner as you called him, doesn’t mean I am the same person.” The scientist was trying to be understanding, but honestly, he was slowly getting impatient. As he had told Will several times, he wasn’t much of a people person, and while this Ford seemed nice enough, the stubbornness did not help.

The traveller looked up, confused and perhaps a little bit ashamed of himself. He had to admit it was hard to really keep both versions of his old friend apart, because their behaviour was very similar. He wasn’t sure just how similar he was to his own counterpart, which made it very hard to judge whether or not it made sense for this Cipher to be a lot like Bill. “Fine, let’s pretend that this version of that thing is completely separate.” Ford finally answered, more for the sake of keeping the conversation going than that he actually believed it. “Are you trying to tell me that this thing is just going to help you because you asked?” He failed to keep the disbelief out of his voice completely, but Fiddleford didn’t blame him there. “No. Not if I ask. But if Stanford asks, he just might.” He answered, causing Ford to raise an eyebrow. “You keep saying things like that. How much control does Stanford have over that thing?” He asked and the scientist looked away, having to think about the answer. He knew very well that the sorcerer would not appreciate it if he revealed the connection between the rings to the traveller, and honestly it would not help to calm the man down. But straight up lying would most likely not help either. He contemplated telling Ford that William had been trapped, left at the mercy of Stanford Gleeful but something stopped him. It wasn’t even because that it would be a huge lie too, it was more because it would not do the demon justice. And while Fiddleford and Will had started off on the wrong foot, he had grown to appreciate the demon a lot more over time.

Ford looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. So far, the scientist had been talking about Cipher as a person, a full member of the household. It was very likely that Cipher was indeed the ‘assistant’ Fiddleford mentioned yesterday, but he realized now that it was never specified whose assistant it was. Still, the fact that demon was allowed to walk freely, without anyone worrying about it made no sense. He’d been through several dimensions already and every time he mentioned the name ‘Bill Cipher’ he would have to run to avoid being killed on sight. And now he found a dimension where the name Cipher was a synonym to a helpful creature? He did not buy it and he started to wonder if everyone in the manor was possessed by that thing. It would explain a lot if that was the case, but Fiddleford’s eyes were human, and they were not the same colour as that bright blue he remembered from his dream. The scientist hesitated for a while longer before finally opening his mouth. “Stanford has more control over the demon than he needs, but perhaps less than he wants to have.” He spoke, causing Ford to get irritated again. “Would it kill you to give me a straight answer for once?” He asked, and to his surprise, Fiddleford actually nodded. “It very well could be lethal to give straight answers, yes. Ford, for the third time today I want you to remember that you are not in your home dimension, and that this place doesn’t work the same way as yours.”

The scientist really wanted the traveller to ask the right questions. To pull the truth out of everyone. He knew he couldn’t say just anything, Stanford would not hesitate to use the memory gun on him or Ford. But he wanted the traveller to know. He wanted someone to see the full picture. And while the man got on his nerves, he was the one who was most likely to see every part of the situation. But for that, he would have to calm down and be able to separate this dimension from his own. It appeared to him that this might be a little harder than he had first expected. Ford seemed smart enough but so did Will, and yet the demon still didn’t seem to be able to see through Stanford’s charms. And the traveller seemed quite blinded by anger. Or perhaps it was more like shame. Either way, the best solution right now was for Ford to actually speak to Will, learn first-hand what the demon’s deal was, before any sort of productivity would be possible. Right now, the traveller seemed to grow concerned. “Yes, you mentioned that before. But still I’m not sure what you are trying to tell me.” He said carefully. Fiddleford looked at him. “You know very well what I mean, Ford. You just said it yourself. You are not getting straight answers from anyone.” He replied, praying the traveller would pick up on it and stop thinking by the rules of his own home. “Yes, everyone has been very secretive about everything. Stanford didn’t mention you or Cipher, you didn’t mention Cipher. But that’s normal. I didn’t tell anyone about that thing in my world either. But here everyone is just as secretive about the humans. I don’t recall telling my version of you to be quiet about me at any time. Only about my work and research, because I would publish it later and I did not want any leaks.”

Unfortunately, his reasoning stopped there. Fiddleford knew it was hard to tell just how much of his personality Stanford was hiding, but he had hoped that Ford would see through it with a little bit more ease, since they were in fact, different versions of the same person. He sighed. “Yes, more proof that this world is different.” He mumbled, returning his focus to his papers. He’d leave Ford to sort out his thoughts, trying to keep in mind that it was early and the traveller had only just found out about the existence of a second Cipher and was most likely not thinking completely straight just yet. Ford on his part was getting annoyed that he was being played for a fool by everyone in this dimension. Yes, they had welcomed him and listened to his story, taken care of him while he was injured but besides that he was kept in the dark, and he hated that. Even if they had answered some of his questions, he still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what the defining factor of this dimension was. Alternative Earths were not uncommon, and they all had one factor that made them vastly different from dimension 46. Yet he could not figure out what it was in this world. It was very frustrating, because it meant he could not define the path of reasoning he would have to follow. So far almost everything seemed to be different from his home, but not different in the same way. Fiddleford seemed largely the same, perhaps less optimistic. The demon’s existence and role made no sense at all and Stanford was very hard to pinpoint. No, he wasn’t quite sure what it was yet.

“Perhaps I should talk to Stanford.” He spoke to himself after a silence of at least ten minutes, in which the traveller tried to collect his thoughts and sort the information he did have. He knew for a fact that a few of the key events in his and Stanford’s life appeared to be different to the point they were reversed. Stanley disappeared instead of him; the portal came before the demon. It made his skin crawl when he thought about that word. Reversed. Would that work? Would that term be an explanation for the logic of this world? He wasn’t sure, so far Fiddleford seemed to defy that rule. For some reason, the counterpart of his old friend was the only person who wasn’t vastly different from what he was used to. His thoughts started running in circles again. All he knew was that it wasn’t a trivial fact that redefined the dimension. Not like the one where dinosaurs never went extinct or things like that. It was more subtle than that.

**A demon, a sorcerer, a scientist, and a traveller**

William woke up being almost as tired as when he went to get some rest last night. Warding off that nightmare and the confrontation with the dreamer had taken more out of him than he had expected. He knew he should get out of bed, find the man before he would panic again, but his bed was soft and warm, and he was tired. And besides, he remembered Stanford had promised to come to him in the morning. It almost slipped his mind after everything that happened with the other version of the sorcerer. He’d been so scared, and Will really didn’t like that. But it was what happened with people who got into contact with his brother. Bill was problematic, even to demon standards the yellow Cipher was a category of his own. A whole other level of chaos. Blue wiped a lock of hair out of his eye and sighed, closing his eyes to see if he could pinpoint the exact locations of the three auras in the house. He was surprised to find they were all up and about already. Stanford on his way to Will’s bedroom, Fiddleford in the basement where to portal was and the Stanford from the other dimension was with him. Apparently, Pines wanted to talk to Fiddleford rather than Stanford. Strange, but before he could properly think about why that would be, the door opened, and the demon found himself staring at Stanford.

The sorcerer looked at the sleepy demon with a dashing smile. Of course, he noticed William seemed more tired than expected, but he paid it no mind. He just walked over to the bed, making a gesture to make sure a chair made its way to the bedside as he did, allowing him to sit down in one, fluent move. It felt really good to have that ability back, it saved him so much time. “Good morning, darling. I hope you slept well after leaving the dream last night. I must say, it had been too long since we danced, don’t you think?” He spoke while taking Will’s hand. The demon smiled while the sorcerer pressed a kiss on his hand before letting go. Blue pushed himself up and glanced at the clock for a second. It was almost time to make sure everyone had breakfast. “Apparently you have not slept well, you seem rather absent-minded this morning.” Stanford’s comment pulled Will out of his thoughts and he looked up. He immediately lost his focus again when he looked into those dark brown eyes and the sorcerer had to look away, to the nightstand before Blue could even begin to think about what to say. Perhaps the truth? After all, Stanford knew very well there was another version of him in the house, Will had no doubts about that.

The demon sighed deeply and looked at the clock again before snapping his fingers to provide breakfast for everyone. The sorcerer smiled when the cups and teapot appeared and raised his hand to get the tea to serve itself. Clearly it had not taken him long to get used to his powers again, it was a very smooth process and Will watched it with pleasure. He accepted the cup as soon as Stanford handed it over to him and took a sip. “You did not answer me, William. Did you not sleep well? I was hoping our dance would have positive influence on your further dreams.” The sorcerer calmly stirred his tea and took a sip as well. The demon sighed again. “I have to admit I did not get any actual rest after leaving. I found the presence of a nightmare close by when I entered the Dreamscape again. At first I thought you were having a bad dream.” He started to explain, and Stanford tilted his head, immediately drawing his conclusions. “I can assure you that I did not have any nightmares, my dear. How could I when I know you are watching out for me?” He said slowly, studying Will’s face.

Blue blushed a little when the sorcerer said those words but did his best to stay on track. “I thought it was you because I saw you. So, I entered, to help you. But it wasn’t you. It was someone who looked exactly like you.” He spoke up, then went silent for a while, taking his time to eat breakfast. Stanford did the same, thinking about how to address this. He knew there was no point trying to hide his counterpart anymore. The look on William’s face told him that the demon knew very well who he had seen, aided even. He wondered why his alternate had not come to him first. When he went to greet the man earlier, he had found the room empty. He would get back to that later, first he wanted to know what exactly had happened between the two of them. He had expected that the two of them would meet at some point, but this he did not see coming. He knew that Will did not enter dreams uninvited, but it was not really that surprising the demon had broken his own rule in this situation. Blue was very protective when it came to Stanford’s safety, and had never hesitated to come to anyone’s aid since he had gotten to know the demon. “I assume you understand what you have seen last night. Or rather who.” The sorcerer spoke up, putting his empty cup down and smiling at Will. The demon nodded silently and put his cup down as well. Of course, he knew; Stanford’s guest, and his counterpart.

“He was so scared.” Will spoke quietly, pulling the covers aside and getting out of bed. He would have to accept he’d be tired today. Stanford preferred a set schedule and Blue liked to stick to it as well, as it gave a set plan and it was such a contrast to his home world. The sorcerer looked at the demon as his clothes faded into his daily attire. It was a smooth transition, nothing flashy about it. It just faded, morphed, and settled. Usually Will was already up and dressed or waited until Stanford left the room before getting out of bed, so the sorcerer didn’t see it often. He had to admit it was a very refined event. “It happens sometimes that a human’s dream gets the best of them, darling. Not everyone has absolute control over them, like you and me.” Stanford took pride in that ability, and Will had to admit he was indeed impressed by the control the sorcerer had over his dream bubbles. But it was not what the demon was talking about at the moment. He shook his head, looking in the mirror and picking up his hairbrush. “He was scared of me.” Blue said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Stanford knew what was wrong immediately; Will hated it when anyone was scared of him. It was the reason he was so careful with the use of his magic, the reason he had appeared so tensed the first time the sorcerer summoned him, and the reason Will was so susceptible to Stanford’s charms. Because he wasn’t afraid of what the demon could do, the potential he held within that seemingly innocent and harmless appearance. “I hope he wasn’t rude to you, my little blue bird.” He spoke thoughtfully, gently taking the brush from William.

Blue dropped his hands into his lap and just stared at Stanford’s reflexion in the mirror. He didn’t want to speak of Bill, but it would be hard to explain too much if he didn’t mention his brother. “He acted out of fear. Nightmares can have strong effects on people.” He then said quietly while the sorcerer let the brush go through the blue locks. Will’s hair was very soft, brushing it was only to make sense of the chaos it was in the morning. And this way there was still close contact between them. After dealing with something unpleasant like that, it was better to keep the demon closer than originally planned. Will smiled, slightly leaning into Stanford’s touch when the sorcerer put the brush down and let his fingers slide over the demon’s neck. “I know that, darling. But it does not give him an excuse to be rude to you, provided you did not threaten him in any way.” It was a formality. Stanford knew Will wasn’t one to threaten anybody. “I did not. All I did was try to help him.” The sadness wasn’t completely gone yet, and the sorcerer had to make a decision. Keep the demon in his room today, reasoning William was tired and should take it easy, or put him in one room with his counterpart and get it out of the way. In the end, it would be better to introduce them in a controlled way, and this was a good opportunity to do that.

“You are not at fault here, my dear. He had no reason to treat you badly and yet he did. I suggest we set things right as soon as possible. Do you happen to know where my guest is at the moment?” Stanford set his hands-on Will’s shoulders and gently squeezed them. The demon nodded. “He is with Fiddleford in the basement.” He answered, remembering to not mention the portal, since the sorcerer had not told him about that yet. Officially he knew nothing about the existence of that project. Stanford’s eyes flashed for a second. Inconvenient. He would either have to reveal the existence of the portal to William, something he only wanted to do if Fiddleford managed to figure out a way to let the demon power it, or he would have to invite his counterpart to join them in another room. And then there was his employee, who would undoubtedly already know that the other Stanford and William had met. No, he was not happy with how this turned out, but there was nothing that could be done about it, except maybe the memory gun. And yet, he hesitated at the thought of using this on his counterpart. On Fiddleford, no problem. But not on the traveller. It did not sit right with him. Stanford eventually made a decision and looked down at the demon, giving him a gentle smile. “It would be ideal to invite my guest to the gardens, don’t you think? But I think the grand living room would be best suited to resolve this issue. We could sit in comfort and without distraction.”

Will got up and gave a careful smile. “I think that would be a good idea. It is a good place to have a conversation.” He spoke up, thinking about that room. It wasn’t the same as Stanford’s private living room. It was much bigger, suited for larger groups, located in part of the manor that had a few very large rooms. A dining hall for example. He figured the sorcerer used it when he hosted meetings in the manor. One of the first things he had done in the 48 hours Stanford had been unconscious was using an incantation to keep those rooms clean and tidy so he wouldn’t have to hassle with it later on. They had not been used in the time he’d been living there, which was a shame actually. They were beautiful. But so much had happened that it wasn’t even that strange they had not been used for so long. They just didn’t have the opportunity, and Will knew that Stanford was hesitant to invite people to the manor since the rings had been activated. “Excellent, darling. Why don’t you go ahead and get seated there already, while I head down to where they are? I will invite Fiddleford to join us as well, or he might ask inconvenient questions later.” The sorcerer spoke thoughtfully, cupping Will’s cheek for a second and rubbing his thumb over it. Then he turned on his heel and left the room. The demon sighed and took a second to open the window, breathing in the fresh air and the faint but currently harmless scent of roses. It helped to clear his head, make him less sleepy. He stood there for a little while before leaving his room.

As he trailed the hallways, Blue contemplated if he should warn Fiddleford that Stanford was coming but decided it would not be a good idea to risk contacting the scientist while the other Stanford was there with him. There was a chance the contact between them became visible when they spoke, but he wasn’t completely sure about it anymore. Better to not test it right now. He was sure there would be an opportunity at some point. Instead he just walked along, opening the doors with a gesture, as they were quite heavy, and he didn’t want to waste time with that. The room felt cold, unused but that was normal. It would get better soon when the others would come. His eyes went over the variety of chairs, eventually landing on the area near the fireplace. It wasn’t hard to figure out which chair was Stanford’s. It was the same style chair in every room and usually the biggest one. Will walked over to it and brushed his hand over the back rest. A hint of the sorcerer’s aura confirmed that it was indeed his chair. Blue’s eyes fell on the one right next to it and upon inspecting it closer, he found it was free for him. He did make a point of checking the other ones, finding the chair on the right of Stanford’s to be Fiddleford’s usual seat. He sighed and sat down on Stanford’s left. The chair was comfortable and large enough to hide him from view for anyone who entered, as he sat with his back to the door.

Meanwhile Stanford made his way to the basement, brushing a few blue hairs from his sleeve. Time to find out why his guest insisted on talking to Fiddleford first, before taking the two to the living room and properly introduce Stanford to William. The fact he had been so terrified of the demon was interesting enough and made clear that the ring on the necklace did not come from the blue Cipher. No, there was another source of that. A source most likely strong enough to activate a binding spell, much like he had been intending to put on Will. He looked at his hand, where the silver triangle still glittered. He frowned shortly before pulling a neutral face again and taking his gloves from his pocket. He did not always wear them when he was with the demon. In fact, he usually did not, because he knew very well that actual contact and the warmth of his hands had an effect on William, much more than the gloves. But when it came his counterpart, he wanted to hide the ring. No need to invoke questions about what exactly had occurred between him and the blue Cipher. The only reason he would voluntarily tell his guest about the curse that bound him to Will was if he thought his counterpart could be his way out of it. But so far, he had very little reason to believe that would be the case, thus he’d keep it hidden.

When he reached the doors, he didn’t hesitate to throw them open, finding both men leaning over the blueprints. Interesting, he would have expected to find them in a discussion about the demon, but perhaps the topic had already been closed. The two looked up when Stanford walked over to them and for a second, he saw fear in both of them. It was normal to see that in Fiddleford, but he didn’t particularly care of the expression on the face of his counterpart. Fear did not look right on him. “The two of you are up quite early. I had not expected to find you down here, Stanford. I would have loved to talk some more over a morning tea.” He kept his tone light, but his eyes wandered over the blueprints. The renewed energy supply system, the conductor, was on top. The part William would be interacting with. He looked back up and found his counterpart looking at his eyes. “Is anything wrong, Stanford?” He asked, a slightly sharper tone in his voice to get an answer quicker. Even on another version of himself, it was very effective. “No, nothing is wrong. For a second, I thought your eyes were blue, that’s all.” Again, that difference between the two of them; Stanford Pines was just a little blunter in his statements. It amused the sorcerer a lot, so he certainly did not plan to correct him. “I can assure you that my eyes are brown, as they have always been. If anything made it look like they were not, it might have been a reflection.” He answered calmly before glancing over at Fiddleford, then at the blueprints. The scientist understood and rolled them up immediately, freeing a large part of the table in the process.

“What brought you downstairs so early, Stanford? I sincerely hope you are not so eager to leave that you cannot wait to finish the portal.” His tone was still light, but his eyes went back to Fiddleford again, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, indicating an unspoken question. After years of working for the sorcerer, the scientist had learned to read those looks so well, it might come across as a form of mind reading. He gave a short nod, hardly noticeable and Stanford returned his full attention to the traveller. Apparently, his suspicions had been correct, and his counterpart had already informed his employee that he had encountered William last night. He was amused to see the other Stanford also shot Fiddleford a look before answering. “No, of course not. I very much appreciate your hospitality. I simply had a dream last night. It was more of a nightmare actually.” He started to say, trying to not come across as insane. Was it weird that he subconsciously wanted to impress his more upscale counterpart? So far, he did not feel like it was going very well. Except maybe when he was talking about the amount of research he had done so far. Perhaps he had impressed the man then. But other than that, it sure seemed like Stanford Gleeful managed to upstage him in every way.

As for the sorcerer, his expression did not change much. He certainly didn’t think his counterpart was insane, and that was not just because William had told him the same thing. While he had learned to control his dreams, he knew very well that Fiddleford did not have this ability and used to be plagued with nightmares quite often. As of lately, he had most certainly noticed the man seemed more energetic, as if his sleep had improved. Stanford had never bothered to ask but had simply concluded the presence of a Dream Demon would most likely affect sleeping patterns and quality. Especially now that he had confirmation William was capable of consciously ending nightmares for other sleepers. So no, he did not think his counterpart was crazy for getting worked up over a dream. He was only curious what it had been that caused the man to go to Fiddleford, instead of him. “I see. Anything in particular that I ought to know about? Finding you here leads me to believe it either has something to do with the consequences of completing this portal, or something personal to Fiddleford. If not, I would be very interested to hear what has gotten you to a point of rushing here without proper breakfast first.” There was some concern in his voice now, even though he wasn’t worried in the slightest about the safety of his counterpart. William had potential to be a threat in terms of power, but his personality just screamed peace in such a way, he doubted the demon would have it in him to truly lash out. Fiddleford had never told him about the moments he had managed to make Will angry, and that might be for the better. Either way, the sorcerer just wanted to hear the truth from the traveller before taking him to the living room.

Ford hesitated again, but another glance at Fiddleford told him he might as well continue now. “Yes, well. As far as I could tell, the conclusion was that there is a demon in this house.” He didn’t want to go into detail and he still didn’t want to mention Bill to his counterpart. Out of instinct or shame, it didn’t matter. The name Bill would not come out of his mouth as long as Stanford was there. Speaking of that man, there was no reaction of shock or surprise, just that calm façade he always seemed to have. “A demon you say. That is oddly specific, yet still quite generic. Care to explain more about this? I would love to hear your concerns.” The sorcerer crossed his arms. The traveller frowned, taken aback once more. Did nobody have a normal reaction to this news anymore? But then again, he knew already that Stanford knew what that thing was when he let it into his house. But to be this unbothered? “It said its name was William Cipher, that it lives here, in the manor.” He spoke up, a hint of frustration in his voice. The sorcerer nodded calmly. “I see.” It was all he said, and Ford just stared at him for a while. “You don’t look very bothered.” He then said and Stanford smiled. “I am not. The demon in question has been living here for a few months now. It would not be good if only now I would find out what he was, would it?” He nodded at Ford. “I assume you were concerned with the safety of me and my employee because of the general stories about demons. Which leads me to believe in your world they are not considered good or helpful in any way.”

This reaction might be even more backwards than Fiddleford’s, and yet, the traveller wanted to keep talking, as if more explanation would make it more likely to get a logical response, despite the fact he already discussed it with the scientist. “Demons are treacherous and dangerous. In my eyes nothing good will come from getting involved with creatures like that. Especially not one who can invade dreams like that.” He spoke up, looking at Stanford with a frown, not yet a glare. He felt anger bubbling up inside him again, mostly because of the nightmares he had endured because of Bill. He was done being scared. Last night had been severe until that blue Cipher showed up, and he was fed up with feeling like that. “I can assure you that William usually does not enter dreams unless he is invited. I would assume you were in distress already before he came into view. The most logical explanation would be that he was simply trying to make sure you would have a peaceful night. Or rather, that I would. It may be so that he mistook you for me.” Stanford spoke thoughtfully, hiding the fact he had spoken to Will before coming down here. A short glance at Fiddleford told him that the scientist knew he had spoken to the demon already.

Ford rubbed his temple. “It did. At least that what that thing said before vanishing.” He was getting overwhelmed. He realized by the way the sorcerer spoke about that Cipher that the man had actually allowed the demon in his dreams, likely on more than occasion. “But that’s not all. That thing knows where I am right now.” He then blurted out and found both others staring at him. “What do you mean?” Fiddleford spoke up, clearly confused. The traveller gestured at the table. “How else would you explain that there was enough breakfast for both of us this morning, and that he even got me tea instead of coffee.” He asked, now with a bit of anger in his voice. Stanford smiled. “William is very efficient when it comes to practical matters like these. I would assume that there was breakfast for two in here because he could sense there were two people. Fiddleford is usually down here, so that would mean one coffee, and since you have been drinking tea since you arrived here and you did not voice other preferences, he simply brought you the same tea as he brought me. It is not that he knows where you are exactly, it is that he knows how many people should be served where.” A very smooth lie coated by the truth. Yes, William knew exactly where the other Stanford was, but that was new. Otherwise he would have told Stanford about the fact he knew there was another version of him in the dimension a lot sooner. The traveller did not seem convinced quite yet.

He remained quiet for a few minutes however, then opened his mouth again. “Why did you not tell me about his existence right away?” He looked the sorcerer in the eyes. There was that rough side again and Stanford couldn’t help but smile. Fiddleford looked away, biting the insides of his cheeks to not show his own smile. “Considering your reaction to the identity of my other assistant, I think you can answer that question yourself. Not unlike Fiddleford, William has set tasks in this house. Besides that, demons are not seen as the most common being to have in a household in this dimension any more than it appears to be in yours. I could not be sure if you would not have a strong reaction to this news. As far as I can tell, it might have been better for you to not know about his existence. I certainly do not wish to see you concerned about my life.” Stanford chuckled slightly, then set his hands on the shoulders of his counterpart. “I hope you will trust me if I say that I am not in danger in any way. I know very well what William is and what he can do.”

Ford took a step back. He didn’t care for people getting that close to him. “Fine then. I still think you’re making a mistake with putting any sort of trust in that thing.” He muttered and Fiddleford turned his head so fast the other two could hear his neck crack. Stanford stiffened up for just a second and the scientist saw how the left hand of the sorcerer clenched into a fist, before the fingers flexed slowly. Had it been anyone else and that sentence would have had consequences. “Perhaps you two would like to join me in the grand living room. It is a more comfortable room to have this conversation in.” Stanford spoke up and Fiddleford could only hear the anger because he had known the sorcerer for years. Ford wouldn’t notice it. The traveller just nodded and the three of them left the portal room. The scientist locked it and they walked to the room in silence. Fiddleford was deep in thought, not completely sure why they would go to that room, instead of the smaller, private one. Then he realized that Will was most likely waiting there for them. Hopefully, a lot of trouble would be solved, and a few secrets revealed, so he could talk freely to this other Stanford. Dimension 46 sounded like an interesting place, minus the very violent demon. Perhaps they did luck out when William showed up.

When they reached the room, Stanford unknowingly followed Will’s example and opened the doors with a gesture. Ford stumbled in his steps when he saw that. It was the first time he had seen display of magic from his counterpart. The sight distracted him a little and he watched as the two men immediately walked over to the fireplace, where Stanford sat in the biggest chair and Fiddleford on his direct right. Ford walked over and chose a chair in front of them. When he looked up, he looked straight into a blue and purple eye. He froze.


	12. Finally some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that his guest knows about the identity of the final resident of his manor, Stanford knows he might as well allow them to talk to eachother. But of course, only when he's there to make sure nobody says anything wrong. He prefers to keep an eye on everything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 23 and 24

**Counterparts**

Stanford let the silence last for a few minutes before crossing his legs and smiled calmly. “Stanford, I would like to formally introduce you to William Cipher. William, meet my guest: Stanford Pines.” He spoke calmly, keeping an eye on Ford’s expression. He knew he had kept the man in the dark about the presence of the demon in this room. It had been intentional. He did not want to risk his guest refusing to come along. And besides, after that accusation he did not exactly feel like warning the man beforehand. He did not like to be questioned about his decisions, not even by himself. And yes, he very much enjoyed the tension in the room. William seemed calm enough, but the same could most certainly not be said about the traveller. He was still in the same position, staring at the demon in front of him, even forgetting to blink. It reminded the sorcerer of the look in the eyes of a prey when it is face to face with a predator. Most peculiar, considering William’s personality. Eventually it was Fiddleford who cleared his throat, causing Ford to look at him for a second, breaking through the shock he had felt when unexpectedly finding himself in front of that thing. The demon, the other Cipher. The looked so alike, despite being different primary colours.

It didn’t look like this ‘William’ was going to be the first to open his mouth, at least not yet. His mismatched eyes had a hint of curiosity as they studied the traveller. Ford did the same but was more suspicious than curious. He had been investigating anomalies for years and observation had always been quite a big part of it. The traveller took notice of the much more modest choice of clothing in this blue version, a button up top, pants, and of course the bowtie. Technically that bowtie was the only thing the two Ciphers had in common when it came to style. Then there was the fact this one did not wear an eyepatch. He had thought that may be Dreamscape only, but no. After tumbling into the Nightmare Realm, he had called Bill out about wearing that thing. The demon had cackled at him and told him no man should look into his other eye. The exact words still rang in his ears: ‘No dice, Fordsie. It would be a waste of your mind to let you look into the source of insanity.’ After those words, Ford had decided it would be a good idea to get the hell out of there. Apparently, this demon did not have that problem, or simply managed to contain and hide it a lot better. That last thought did not help to ease his mind in the slightest. Bill didn’t do subtle. After Ford had managed to break away from the web of lies the demon had spun around him, he had learned that to everyone else, Bill’s schemes were very obvious. But the demon in front of him right now was very hard to read. This time he was aware of what that thing was from the start, there was no tricking him into thinking that thing was anything but a monster. So technically speaking he could see it for what it was. But he found it hard to do so.

He thought back to what this thing had told him last night. How he had only entered the dream because he thought Stanford was having a nightmare. Then he thought about what Stanford and Fiddleford had told him about the demon. His conclusion was that either they all spoke the truth, or this demon was even more dangerous than Bill, because he actually managed to be subtle about his nature. His experience with the yellow version made him lean more towards the latter explanation, but he noticed that he hoped it would be the former one. He tried to shake that feeling because it was dangerous. Hope for a positive outcome generally led to a worse ending with devastating consequences. He didn’t want to risk a repeat of his home dimension. While thinking all of this through, he realized the demon wasn’t the only one studying him closely. “Please stop staring at me.” He then said, causing a small smile to appear on the face of the demon. Ford resisted the urge to glare at the demon, knowing it would only invoke more questions. But now that he had actually opened his mouth and said something, it was as if he couldn’t stop anymore. “So, you’re a demon.” He spoke up, sitting up a little straighter. Observation was one thing, investigation, and if possible, questioning was better. Those would lead to more thorough results in most cases. If the demon proved to be willing to answer questions, it would only be better. And with the other two presents in the room, it would make it a lot harder for that thing to lie to him. Consistent lies were hard to keep up with. Of course, he had to remind himself that demons usually did not care about inconsistencies. Or at least Bill didn’t. Time to find out how this thing reacted to some pressure. Ford was not planning to be nice to the blue Cipher. He’d been nice enough to the other one and see where that got him. Yes, he remembered this version seemed to feel pain and had apparently been living with humans for two months without causing injuries or pain, but now that he thought of it, it might as well have been tricks. Time to find out for himself what the deal was with this one.

The rudely phrased statement was answered with a nod. “I am a demon. A Dream Demon to be exact, but I am sure you already realized that mister Pines.” The demon’s voice was calm and polite, vastly different from Bill. “And you live with humans.” Ford continued. That statement actually got a reaction out of Stanford and Fiddleford. They both seemed to find it a strange phrase. He didn’t know what they had expected from him, but he wasn’t going to ask right now. He refused to divert his attention from the demon for even a second. “I do indeed.” Said demon also seemed confused, but now the traveller actually got to the point he wanted to make. “Why? What do you think to gain from living here?” There was an angry tone in his voice now and that thing seemed to react to it. It sat up even straighter. “I was summoned, and I responded to that call. I stayed to aid the one who summoned me, mister Pines. I do not quite understand what you mean with this question.” The politeness did not lessen for even a second, causing Ford to raise an eyebrow. Fiddleford recognized that look. After all, he’d been the same about Will’s behaviour. Never in front of Stanford though, so this was bound to be interesting. So far, the sorcerer was simply watching this unfold, monitoring both the demon and the traveller. The scientist knew very well that the minute either one would say something he didn’t like; he would immediately step in and turn the situation to his hand. So far it appeared the man didn’t have a problem with how this went.

Ford studied the demon again, he didn’t exactly find a lie, but the answer made very little sense. “Why would something like you live with humans, solely to aid them?” The disbelief was very clear in his voice and Fiddleford glanced at Will, suddenly curious about the answer. What _did_ Will want from staying there? Was it really just the fact he had been summoned by Stanford? Were the charms of the sorcerer the only thing keeping the demon from taking off again? He saw a very light blush appear on Blue’s cheeks and understood that it was at least part of the reason. Stanford’s lips curled into a grin. Ford didn’t see it; he had his eyes on the demon. “Why not? I like this world, and I only get to come here when I’m being summoned.” Will answered, smiling a little, but the traveller didn’t seem convinced. “That doesn’t explain why you stayed after being summoned.” He knew it sounded like an accusation, but he didn’t care. “It doesn’t happen often that I am summoned more than once by the same person, mister Pines. And it definitely doesn’t happen often that they offer me a place to stay. Why would I not accept it, when I am welcomed in their house. Why reject those who don’t care that I am in fact a demon?” There was that rational side of Blue again. Fiddleford had learned to appreciate it, no matter how confused he had been to hear it from the being at first.

Ford was taken aback. He had not expected such an answer. He had not expected the demon to be so open about that. It seemed vulnerable somehow and for the first time, he glanced at Stanford. The man was ever so calm, but that smile of his was slightly unsettling. For the first time, the traveller wondered why the demon was there in the first place. Not why it stayed, but why it got there. What had caused Stanford to summon the creature? A roadblock in his research? It seemed unlikely for someone with the means the sorcerer had, to need something like Cipher to solve his problems. Especially considering the man was a wielder of magic himself. Unless that was recent. “Stanford, that ability you used to open the doors, is that new?” The traveller tried to sound calmer than before. The sorcerer seemed surprised by the question, which made Fiddleford struggle to hide his glee. “It is not. I have been studying the ways of magic for quite some time.” Stanford answered, keeping his eyes on Ford to see his reaction. The man didn’t show much of one though, he just kept his eyes on William. The sorcerer glanced at the demon as well and noticed that the being kept his hands folded in his lap, covering up the ring. It pleased him to see this, although he wondered if it was coincidence or not. After all, Blue had very little reason to hide the silver triangle. It didn’t limit him; it was actually something to be proud of.

Ford shifted in his seat and immediately had the undivided attention of the other three individuals in the room again. It made him uncomfortable, but he had other things to get to. Now that he had a slightly clearer view of the dynamics in the room, he could ask more direct questions, and he would up the speed, to not give the thing time to think of intricate lies. The other two weren’t giving him straight answers, but so far, the demon seemed fairly open. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was a nice change. Finally, someone who didn’t try to play him for a fool. It was just very annoying that the only one who treated him like that was a Cipher. “You have been living here for two months.” He started with a statement. “Yes, I have.” William gave a nod. “You have been invading the dreams of my counterpart.” Another statement. The demon shook his head. “No. I only went when I was invited. Except the first time, but that was out of necessity.” He answered and Ford took a second to think that over. “What kind of situation would make it necessary for you to get into the dreams of someone who lives in the same house as you do?” He then asked, sounding suspicious again. Will hesitated and glanced at Stanford, but the sorcerer nodded, giving his permission to share at least part of what happened there. Blue knew better than to actually explain how the man got into that state, but he would explain the result. “Mister Stanford wasn’t waking up. I searched the Dreamscape in the hope to find his dream bubble, to make sure he was alright.” The demon then said, sounding a little bit sad about that event.

Ford paused and stared at Will. “He wasn’t waking up? Humans need sleep every night, I’d assume you know that being a Dream Demon and all.” He waved his hand at Will’s form and Blue looked away. “Yes, but they usually do not stay asleep for more than two days. I was worried. Magic can be dangerous, and I was concerned something kept him from waking up.” He said with a sigh and the traveller glanced at the sorcerer, who nodded at him. Ford returned his attention to the demon. “You entered my dream uninvited. Can you do that with anyone?” He clearly didn’t like the idea of that, and Will nodded reluctantly. “In theory, yes. When I enter uninvited, I usually experience a bit of resistance, unless the dreamer has lowered defences. I have to admit I do not recall if I felt resistance when I entered your dream last night, and I would like to apologize for doing so. I was much too focussed on assuring mister Stanford had a good night sleep, and I did not stop to check if the dream was actually his. I know I scared you, but please understand that it was not my intention.” He answered, and while the initial answer did not put the traveller at ease in the slightest, the genuine apology did come through to him. Bill had always sounded very confident in everything, this thing almost sounded human. Perhaps even more human than the actual humans in the room. No, perhaps only one of them. Fiddleford acted human enough. It was the other one he was slowly starting to doubt.

Ford tried to shake that thought, rubbing his temples for a second, causing Will to sit up straighter. “Are you alright?” He asked, sounding concerned and the traveller looked up. It was still possible the demon was just pulling tricks on him, making him doubt reality again. He glared shortly, causing the thing to flinch. “Stop pulling mind tricks on me, Cipher.” He spat out, suddenly angry again. Will frowned. “I’m not.” He said, unsure of what was happening. “Are you lying to me? Is he lying to me?” That last question was directed at Stanford, who hid a chuckle. “No. He isn’t lying. William doesn’t use his abilities in this manner.” He answered, glancing at the demon, who appeared to be getting uncomfortable with the situation. The sorcerer wasn’t planning on ending this yet, but he stayed focussed. He knew that Will was tired, and he wouldn’t hesitate to pull the two apart again if this conversation threatened to go somewhere, he didn’t want it to. So far it was still going well. Ford took a deep breath and looked the demon straight in his mismatched eyes. “Did you make a deal with Stanford?” He then asked. This time he didn’t sound mad, but there was a sharp tone in his voice that reminded everyone a lot of Stanford when the man demanded answer. Will visibly flinched at the tone and at the words themselves. He had expected the question, but had dreaded the moment it would be asked, because he still didn’t know if the sorcerer actually knew it was an option to do that. “No. I did not.” He spoke flatly, moving his gaze from Ford to his own feet, bracing himself for the response from the people in the room with him.

Instead, a silence followed. Ford stared at Will, confused with the reaction of the demon. Stanford was looking at Blue as well, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Fiddleford had closed his eyes. This time he wasn’t part of the conversation, and he didn’t have to worry suddenly being pulled into it either. He knew that Will had to answer questions, but he had the feeling it might be better to check up on the demon. ‘Blue?’ He asked silently and immediately got a response. ‘I hear you, but I am literally on the other side of the room. What’s wrong?’ The being asked, sounding concerned. ‘I was about to ask the same. I really hope you are not planning to shove him back into his chair like you did with me, in the case he gets up and in your face.’ The scientist tried not to sound amused. ‘I am not. I’m just worried Stanford might ask about deals. I don’t know for sure if he knew about that possibility.’ The demon answered, but Fiddleford actually managed to calm him down. ‘Even if he didn’t, I don’t think you have to be too worried. You know he doesn’t like flawed things, and deals aren’t airtight.’ He replied before ending the connection again. At least he knew what the problem was. Yet a second later he heard from Will again. ‘Fiddleford, does Stanford know about Bill?’ Blue sounded very concerned about that idea, but again the scientist calmed him down. ‘No, Ford did tell me, but I had to promise not to tell Stanford. I think both of you don’t want him to know about that. What even is he to you?’ There was some curiosity in those words, but the demon didn’t answer.

Instead, Will looked at the clock, right as it chimed. Noon already Will smiled a little and raised his hand. With a snap of his fingers their lunch was served. Three teacups and one for coffee. Ford hesitated again. This morning he knew about it, but now he actually saw it happen. He watched the demon get up and actually serve the tea. Stanford let his cup float over to him once it was filled, but for Ford, Will physically handed it to him. The traveller accepted the cup. The blue Cipher had a very different way of moving than Bill. Much calmer, much more aware of his surroundings in a way. Perhaps he was more used to a human form than Bill was, but Ford was starting to see there were more substantial differences. He knew the yellow demon very well, much better than he actually wanted. While he had not known this thing for a long time, he could see that he had been telling the truth. He wasn’t Bill, and he wasn’t very much like him either. The traveller had not decided if this meant he could trust the being in any way, but it did mean that the thing probably wouldn’t try to use the same tricks on him. He thought about the possibilities. He refused to believe the only reason the demon stayed in this household was because he was welcomed here. Or at least he didn’t believe that it explained the dynamic in the room.

Ford thought everything over. Stanford was the man in charge, so much was clear. The way they were all seated had only made that clearer. Not only was the sorcerer in the middle of the three residents, he also had a bigger chair. But the traveller had known who was in charge from the very beginning. The house wasn’t called the ‘Gleeful Manor’ for nothing. But the way they behaved while all in the same room, did paint a clearer picture of how it worked. He started to see that perhaps this Stanford had a stronger, more dominant personality than he had himself. He didn’t know if that was the best way to describe it, and when he thought back to it, he came to the conclusion he had the tendency to take charge of things himself, if it really interested him. But not like this. When he observed them side by side, he could see the difference in body language. Fiddleford seemed much more to himself, while Stanford took up the space with conviction. As for the demon, it was interesting, but as long as the being didn’t move or speak, he almost seemed to fade into Stanford’s shadow. And he was absolutely sure of one thing: Bill Cipher was not a background figure. This demon was vastly different in at least one aspect. He still couldn’t put his finger on the key word of the dimension, but things were starting to make sense. At least a little bit. A logical conclusion would be that while this demon could very well still be a threat to the safety of the dimension and possibly the multiverse, it appeared he listened to Stanford, much like Fiddleford seemed to do. Somehow that calmed him down.

For that reason, he didn’t question the food he was served now. Fiddleford was right after all; he had been eating it for a few days now and he felt fine. They quality was good and frankly; the taste was too. While they were eating, Ford turned to the scientist. “So, if this demon does magic.” He started, but Blue cut in with a soft voice. “Please just call me Will, mister Pines.” The traveller looked back at him and hesitated for a second. “Fine. Also, call me Ford. Not Stanford, not mister Pines. Just Ford, okay?” He then spoke up and Will nodded. Then he turned back to Fiddleford. “But as I was saying, if Will does magic, which makes sense, and Stanford does magic, which I didn’t expect, does that mean you do too?” He asked, missing the expression on the face of the sorcerer. Stanford seemed curious enough but did not appreciate the comment about his abilities. Of course, he had only just gotten his telekinesis back, but still. He took pride in his powers and to hear they were ‘unexpected’ was not exactly the reaction he had been hoping to get. However, the question Ford asked made him smile, because he knew very well how Fiddleford really felt about magic. And indeed, the scientist’s gaze darkened just a little bit before he answered. “I don’t. Science is my field of work, as it has been all my life.” He then answered, failing to remove all traces of his anger. Ford caught on to it but was not quite sure how to address it without sounding rude. He wondered if it was envy or just that the scientist didn’t trust it. Or perhaps both.

Silence fell over the room once again. Stanford observed the others for a while, catching the glances the traveller and the demon shot at eachother every now and then. They never looked at the same time however, which was mildly amusing. He also caught the glances Will shot at him, which he answered with a reassuring smile, knowing it was better to keep Blue as calm as possible. His guest had proven to be just a little bit unhinged when it came to the demon and with William being as tired as he was, Stanford knew very well that it was a bad idea to let Ford lash out at him too often. While he knew the demon was a very patient and perhaps even passive being, there was bound to be a breaking point to that, and he didn’t want to risk William defending himself with more than just words. He didn’t fear for his own safety, because he knew how attached the being still was to him, but that did not go for his counterpart, and he doubted the fact they looked identical would be enough to make William refrain from using any sort of force.

Speaking of the demon, since they finished lunch, Will made a point of collecting all the cups before making them vanish at once. It was easier that way. But when he reached forward to do so, his hand went into the sunlight that shone through the high windows. It highlighted just how pale the being was compared to most humans, but also did something else. The sunlight hit the silver triangle, causing it to glitter and catch Ford’s attention. The traveller froze, but Blue had not noticed it yet. He simply completed his action before sitting down again, wondering what more Stanford’s guest wanted to know about him. He was starting to feel a little bit trapped and interrogated, a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy. Ford’s eyes went from Will’s hand to his face, then back. The demon finally seemed to pick up on it and looked down at his hand. The ring. He covered it with his other hand, but of course that was not enough and way too late. Blue shot Fiddleford a look, but the scientist shook his head a little bit, which went unnoticed by the two Stanfords, since they were both looking at Will. The demon then looked at the sorcerer, who shot a glance at Ford. The expression on the traveller’s face made more than clear that he had to separate them as soon as possible, before the man would start asking more inconvenient questions. “William, I have to speak to you about a more delicate matter, would you mind following me for a minute?” He rose from his seat.

Ford seemed slightly startled by this sudden turn of events, but the look on everyone’s faces told him this was very normal. Yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed that he was interrupted like this. That ring didn’t lie. He had seen the design, and all he wanted to know was where the other one was. Then he realized that the sorcerer always wore gloves and he immediately glared. So, it had all been one of Cipher’s games after all. He watched the demon leave with the sorcerer and waited until the door closed behind them before turning to Fiddleford. “You all assured me that Stanford did not make a deal with that thing, yet what do I see on his finger? The same ring as I have. And I assume that means Stanford has one too. Is that why the two of you reacted the way you did when you noticed it?” He asked, his voice full of barely concealed anger. Fiddleford sighed. He had expected this already, and he knew that Stanford had seen this coming as well. Time to walk that thin line again. “It’s the same ring yes, and of course that is why we were so interested. But we didn’t lie. Stanford did not make a deal with Cipher. That’s not what those rings are for.” He spoke up, studying the traveller in front of him. Ford raised an eyebrow, then reached for the ring that was resting on his chest. He folded his hand around the thing, through his shirt. “Does this mean Stanford knows about Bill?” He asked, suddenly unsure. He really didn’t want the sorcerer to know about it. Fiddleford shook his head. “Not specifically. I think he did draw certain conclusions, but as far as I know, he still assumes there is only one Cipher. You have been generic enough about your hatred for his species.” The scientist sounded casual, but the words actually stung a little. Ford did act very hostile towards the being. It had been quite friendly, but still. That ring.

As for Stanford and Will, they weren’t far away. Just outside the doors in fact, but those were very capable of blocking sound to the point neither of them could hear what the two people inside were talking about. They both had a solid idea of what the topic was, however. “You are holding up very well, darling. I am very proud of how you are handling yourself. The sorcerer smiled warmly at the demon. He was well aware that it was taking its toll on Blue, and with the upcoming, unpleasant discussion about the rings, Stanford had decided to get William out of there. He was not planning to tell his guest the real story of the rings, and Fiddleford knew not to do so either, or he would face the consequences. No, that damned connection would not be revealed. Or at least he would not confirm it. Stanford assumed that Ford had already drawn his conclusions when he had seen the ring on William’s finger, and once again the sorcerer wanted to know who held the other golden triangle. He thought to himself it was not necessarily a being like William. While the binding spell was heavy, he had already proven demons were not the only ones capable of completing it. And Ford did not possess magic abilities like he did, as far as he knew. It meant that the owner of the other ring would be a being strong enough to activate it on their own.

Will sighed and looked at the doors for a second. “He is scared, Stanford. I can feel it. He is scared of me and I don’t blame him. He isn’t wrong about any of his statements, no matter how much I wish he was.” He spoke up, sounding sad. The next thing he felt was the sorcerer’s hands on his shoulders. “Darling, look at me. He is wrong about you. He may not be wrong about demons, but the is wrong about you.” Stanford said before reaching up and gently brushing a lock of blue hair behind Will’s ear. “Don’t doubt yourself like that, my little blue bird. Remember the first time you answered my call? How you assured me that you were not like the others? Not once did you give me any reason to not believe you.” The demon showed a hint of a sad smile no and Stanford pulled him a little closer, shortly pressing his lips on Will’s forehead. “I will not force you to stay with us in the room for much longer. I had hoped to get past his hostility towards you, but it appears he is not willing to believe you. I will speak with him myself and do my best to explain to him that you do not wish to harm any of us. That you’re here because I enjoy your presence and want you to stay. I do not enjoy sending you off on your own when you are sad, my dear. But I think you will feel better after a walk in the garden. I am not giving you a task today, as I want you to calm down and take your mind off this situation. It is not your fault and he does not have reason to be like this towards you.” Stanford’s tone was warm, and kind and Will felt himself calm down already. A more genuine smile formed now. “Summer is approaching, mister Stanford. The gardens are beautiful now. Thank you.”

“It is not a problem at all, darling. I do not appreciate his tone towards you, and I will make sure to put an end to it as soon as I can. Don’t worry any longer, I promise you I will have this solved. In the worst-case scenario, I will simply make sure that the two of you do not cross paths. You know I would not let any harm come to you. If for any reason I don’t manage to convince him before dinner, don’t worry. See that you go to bed in time. After the night you had, you have to take your rest.” The sorcerer answered Will’s smile and watched until the demon disappeared around the corner. Then he turned around and opened the door again with a wave of his hand. Ford was the first to notice him and frowned. “Where did that demon go?” He asked suspiciously, but Stanford raised his hand to calm him down. “As I told you earlier today, William has tasks in this household, just like we all do. You appeared to be very uncomfortable and I decided it would not be beneficial to let this last any longer, thus I sent him off. But I am sure he won’t enter your dreams again. Now that he knows that you and I are in fact very different, he will know the difference.” The sorcerer was calm as ever, working to get this situation to a point he would not have to worry about unwanted business going on behind his back. “It is likely that you will be seeing him around the manor often, as he lives here, but I see no reason why his presence should bother you anymore.” He spoke then, before very consciously diverting the topic to the portal.

Ford tried several times to ask about the ring around Will’s finger, but Stanford avoided to actually explain more. Eventually the traveller glanced at Fiddleford, who shook his head a little. The answer would remain a mystery, at least for now. Clearly the sorcerer had reason to not want to talk about it and Ford drew more conclusions about it. He found himself glancing at the hands of his counterpart a few times, but the gloves stopped him from getting confirmation about his suspicions. If he was honest with himself, the traveller would have liked to retreat to his room, think a few things over on his own. But Stanford wanted to hear more specifics about the portal he had built back home, and he didn’t find a good moment to ask about it.

**A world reversed**

It had gotten late. Stanford didn’t get back to him. Clearly the guest was proving to be hard to convince. William was worried; he trusted Stanford to know what had to be done, but there were parts of the situation the sorcerer didn’t know about. Parts that Will didn’t want him to know about. But those were also things that needed to be cleared up between Ford and the demon, or they would continue to linger in the air, creating heavy tension. Blue didn’t like that idea, but he had no idea how to get to speak to the traveller without Stanford present. He could ask Fiddleford to let him know when he was alone with Ford, but that would mean Will had to reveal he had a deal with the scientist to Ford, and he would have to explain how closely connected he truly he was to Bill to Fiddleford. No, he would have to speak to the man alone, but how in Axolotl’s name was he going to do that? He understood why Stanford had been so busy for the past few days, why the guest had taken up so much of his time. Of course, the sorcerer would spend a lot of time with another version of himself. Of course, he would want to know what life the other one had had before ending up at the Manor. Will sighed. He was in bed, but couldn’t sleep, despite the lack of sleep of the night before. Typical, out of all the Dream Demons, _he_ was the one to get insomnia.

The sun was long down when William got too restless to even stay in bed. He sighed deeply and walked over to the window, opening it to let the cool evening air brush over his face. He hesitated for a second but didn’t want to stay in his room anymore. He could have used the stairs but didn’t want to alert anyone. He knew everyone was most likely already sleeping, but still. So instead, he headed out the window, falling slowly and landing softly. He had been outside all afternoon, but still it was nice to walk along the flowerbeds. Finally, he had the chance to see the datura bloom and he remembered the first time he had been in Stanford’s dream bubble. This time it wasn’t a dream, the flowers were real, and he could see them in their full glory. The sorcerer was great at capturing the beauty of the plants in his dreams, but still the real ones were better. William reached out to touch them but remembered the warning about how delicate they were and decided against it. He wouldn’t want to accidentally damage any plants. When the demon passed the rose bed where they had first taken notice of the traces of magic in the form of unknown flowers, he smiled and reached out for the strange plant. When he touched it, it gave off a faint blue glow for a few seconds. It made him smile.

Blue walked along until he reached the seat. He sat down and looked at the night sky, filled with stars. Slowly he felt that sense of peace come over him again. Maybe now he could sleep, get some rest. His concern could wait until the morning. The evening air had done him well. Perhaps he just needed that. The afternoon had been quite warm, and despite the fact the demon was less sensitive to temperature than humans, it didn’t really help either. Will turned back to the house, and his eyes fell on a lit window on the very edge. He knew that on that side were Stanford’s chambers and the library, but the sorcerer should be asleep right now, so the light should not be on. As the demon returned to the house, floating upwards to his own window, he concentrated for a second, finding the source of the light to be in the library. Someone else who couldn’t sleep. He got back into his room and focussed a little bit more, to find whose aura it was. A now familiar coldness creeped up to Blue and he understood that Ford had trouble sleeping. Or maybe didn’t want to sleep, now that he knew Will could get into his dreams. The demon sighed deeply and reached for the robe hanging from his door. Stanford had gifted it to him, or at least it had been hanging there from the beginning just in case he would need it. Usually he was asleep at night, but for now it was more than sufficient. It covered up his simple pyjamas. Of course, he could have simply changed his clothes, but it was late, and he didn’t want to go through the hassle. And he was very tired, so he wasn’t completely thinking straight. All he knew was that this was his chance to speak Ford alone.

With a small orb of light between his hands, Will silently made his way through the hallways, careful not to make noise. Humans needed their rest and he wouldn’t want to disturb it. He eventually reached the doors to the library, and they are slightly ajar. He could see the light from inside, but now that he was actually there, he was hesitant to actually go through with it, a little scared of how Ford would react to his sudden appearance. But Blue didn’t know if he would get this chance again, unless he would invade his dreams again, and he really wanted to avoid that. So, he dimmed the orb of light and instead knocked politely. “Ford?” He asked softly and immediately the traveller looked up from the book he had been reading. For a second, William saw panic in his eyes and he immediately wanted to leave again. Then the look disappeared, and the man sighed. “What do you want, Cipher.” He sounded tired and a bit angry. The demon hesitated, but then entered the spacious room. “You should be asleep. It’s late.” He spoke up, sitting down in a chair in front of the traveller. Ford rolled his eyes. “I am not about to let you enter my dreams again, demon.” He snapped. Will looked at his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want to enter your dreams again. I would like to get some sleep myself. But I couldn’t.” He mumbled, sighing.

The traveller looked up at those words. “You actually sleep?” He sounded like he didn’t believe Will. “Yes, I do. My human form is subjected to most of the same rules as an actual human body. One of them is that I recharge by sleeping. Entering someone else’s dream bubble does not count as sleeping and helping you out of your nightmare has taken more of me than I expected.” The demon admitted, looking up again. Ford had to admit that even in the light of the lamp, Will looked quite pale. For the first time he noticed the spread of freckles over the demon’s face, mostly over his nose, under his eyes and on his cheeks. It gave the being something of a soft look. “Then what are you doing here?” He asked, still suspicious but slightly less hostile. The demon truly did look fragile for some reason, something Bill had never managed to achieve. He could be nice, in his own way, when he pretended to want to help Ford in his studies. But never fragile, not like this. Will sighed. “As I said, I couldn’t sleep. I saw the light coming from the library and I saw you were having issues as well.” He answered with a careful smile. “I can’t blame you. And I understand that you don’t trust me at all. It’s actually good that you don’t. Trusting a demon is not considered a smart move in most situations.” Blue added, looking up at Ford. The traveller hesitated for a second. He knew that the demon could easily just tell him a bunch of lies, but perhaps he could try to get some answers. “You seem very negative about your own species.” He started, watching Will flinch.

Apparently, this would be the moment they would be having this conversation. It was the reason he had come to the library in the first place, but now that it was actually happening, Blue felt himself getting nervous all over again. “Yes. I am an exception and I am well aware of it too. The others of my kind, I am not like them and I really wish more would see the other way of using our abilities. But I am starting to think that the Chaos in us is just inevitably connected to destruction. I don’t like it, but sometimes I wonder if I am not just fooling myself.” He sighed deeply. Ford looked at him, slowly starting to feel more curious than scared. Will was answering him, like actually answering the questions he asked. It was refreshing and a huge relief. “How do you manage it then? If you really are not like them, and still speak of Chaos in you, how do you stop yourself from being like that?” He asked, wanting to understand. If there was an explanation for something, and it made sense, he was much more inclined to believe it at all. “I don’t know. I just don’t like the destruction it causes. Chaos is not the same as destruction, to me it is more like change. Change indicates a new thing, something different. It doesn’t mean the end of things. Yet so many see Chaos as evil and link it to destruction that I am starting to think I might be wrong. But it is how I feel, and how I see the world. Dreams spout from Chaos too, as does magic. But people view those as good, so I don’t understand.” It was the first time he actually voiced this. Stanford never asked him about it. The sorcerer always seemed very interested in the ways he used the Chaos in him, but never how it felt and what it was like. But Ford did, and it made the demon smile a little. It felt good to talk about it. Especially to someone who seemed to actually listen and consider the words. Someone who seemed capable of understanding the meaning of it. Fiddleford didn’t understand magic, and therefor couldn’t really grasp the concept of Chaos. As a scientist, he was mostly trying to bring order into the chaos, except when it came to organizing his workspace apparently. But Ford seemed to actually consider the words, instead of trying to solve or use them. Will appreciated it a lot.

As for the traveller, he did think about it. The explanation made sense, and sounded strangely human, including certain insecurities he recognized all too well. Mainly the part about being different and thinking they were fooling themselves. “I think you might be right; you know. About Chaos. But I think it’s not strange that many don’t see it that way. People tend to get stuck in their beliefs.” He muttered, shame seeping into his voice as he realized that this was exactly how he was treating Will as well. Because he was used to Bill, and because there were no stories that proved it wrong, he had assumed Will was the same. But he could see that the demon wasn’t doing anything now unless he was truly that subtle. But Chaos generally wasn’t that subtle, right? Of course, change could happen over a very long time, but that wasn’t considered chaos. Or maybe he misunderstood that. “Does all change come from Chaos?” He asked curiously and Will nodded. “Eventually Chaos is what brings change. Order maintains, but Chaos develops. At least that’s how I have always explained it. The more order there is, the slower the change. Uncontrolled Chaos is dangerous, I won’t deny that. It rips apart violently and does not necessarily mend thing back together in a way that actually works and can be maintained. But pure Order would freeze things, leave it unchanging forever. Nothing develops that way.” He answered carefully, hoping the other wouldn’t panic.

Ford didn’t panic but did feel fear coming up again. “Alright, I suppose that works. But if you come from Chaos, then I am inclined to agree with the stories, you would rip things apart.” He tried to sound calm, but his emotions weren’t that well-concealed now that he was tired. William shook his head. “I am not pure Chaos. I am a Dream Demon; thus, I came from Dream. That does find its origin in Chaos, but it is less violent, less raw.” He clarified and gave a careful smile. “Does that go for all Dream Demons?” Ford suddenly asked and Will froze. There it was, they had landed on the topic of his brother. “More or less.” He answered, his mouth dry. The traveller frowned. “But Bill, he doesn’t act like that. He is destruction, Chaos. Yet if I’m not wrong, he is a Dream Demon, like you.” He failed to not make it sound like an accusation, and he did see sadness come over the blue Cipher, but he chose to ignore that this time. “Bill is a Dream Demon, yes. But you’re not wrong. I told you that most of my kind aren’t like me. Dream can be violent and dangerous, especially close to the source. Chaos is still in our blood, and most of the time it does dominate us.” Will answered softly, knowing very well what the next question would be.

“How close are you to Bill, since you seem to know him so well?” Ford sounded suspicious and Blue nodded. He had expected this. “He is my twin brother, and my counterpart.” He said, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the reaction this would cause. “I’m sorry, he is your _twin_?” The anger was back in Ford’s voice, he couldn’t help himself. “Yes, he is, as much as I am ashamed of it, he is my twin brother.” Will folded his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes there. He was afraid to meet the traveller’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the fear, anger, and hatred. “You try to convince me that you’re not like the others, but now you tell me that you are his twin brother? How do you expect me to believe you now?” Ford spat angrily and the demon cringed. “I don’t. From the moment I figured out who you were and how closely connected you are to my brother, I never expected you to believe a single word I told you. But I tried anyway because I feel terrible when people are afraid of me. I don’t mean harm. Bill’s reputation in the multiverse has worked against me so many times. That’s why I was so glad mister Stanford is so good to me. It’s why I love staying here, because he wasn’t scared of me, or what I could potentially do. He wanted to hear about me and what I like. He was actually interested. Bill has not tainted this dimension yet; mister Stanford doesn’t even know about his existence. And I want it to stay that way. I don’t want Bill to do to this world what he did to yours. I don’t want to lose this.” There was some desperation in Will’s voice now and it caught Ford off guard. How was it possible that something so close to Bill behaved so vastly different from that yellow nightmare? He realized he was once again judging Will by the standard of Bill, but those two were family. Twins even. He glared at the demon for a while longer, but the fact he was pushed into the portal by his own twin was nagging at him. How alike were they if he was honest with himself? They got along well when they were kids, but they never were anything alike. In fact, they were about as different as brothers could be. After he thought of this fact, the other word Will used to describe his bond with Bill came to mind. “What do you mean his counterpart?” He asked.

The demon seemed startled, but a glimmer of hope glowed in his eyes. “I mean that he is my alternate in the most literal sense of the word.” He spoke up. “Alternate as in opposite force?” Ford wanted to be sure he understood this right. Will smiled, clearly very relieved. “Yes, exactly like that.” The hopeful tone in his voice was getting clearer. The traveller seemed weary, he wanted to get to the bottom of this before he would believe it. “Shouldn’t that mean either of you did not come from Chaos?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. Blue shrugged. “I don’t think that’s how that works. You should know that even compared to the standards of demons, Bill is in a category of his own. It’s like he misses something to balance him out, to keep him from ripping everything to shreds. Lack of self-control I suppose.” He answered, looking at his hands. Ford raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I noticed that much. You, however, don’t seem to lack any of that. In fact, you have so much of it I started questioning myself.” He huffed and Will couldn’t help but smile. “Perhaps that is the way that works. I have what he lacks.” He was more talking to himself now. He had never really managed to pinpoint how the counterpart thing between him, and Bill worked out. But perhaps he would have to take it literally. His personality did seem to counter a lot of Bill’s. Strange, but it was nice to finally have a way to explain it.

Ford studied the demon again. What he said was true. As far as he could see, this Cipher displayed a lot of self-control and did act like the complete opposite of Bill. Subtle, open, and honest. Or at least that’s what he started to believe. The way Will behaved seemed very backwards from his idea of what a demon was. And yet, the being had been summoning food with ease, chased away a very severe nightmare and navigated through dreams with very little trouble. No, there was no doubt he had a demon in front of him. Perhaps it was true that it was a kind one, but a demon, nonetheless. As for personality, before he would believe any of it, there was one more thing he needed to know. The one thing Stanford just flat out refused to answer and continued to avoid. “Will?” He asked hesitantly, his eyes darting to Blue’s hands. The demon looked up. “Yes?” He sounded slightly scared now but followed the traveller’s gaze. “Oh.” He noticed his ring but wasn’t completely sure what the man wanted to know. Until Ford reached for something around his neck and pulled the golden triangle out. “Tell me.” It was all the man said, but it was enough for Will to understand. “Does Stanford know you have it?” He asked hesitantly. “Yes, but I haven’t told him who gave it to me. I saw yours today. It’s the same, isn’t it?” Ford looked at the demon, hoping he would finally get an answer to this.

“I would say so, yes. And I am actually glad you showed me this. I was trying to pinpoint the cause of the aura I was sensing.” Will replied, leaning over just a little bit to get a better look at the ring. “What do you mean?” The traveller looked up. “The reason I thought you were Bill tormenting mister Stanford last night was because I could sense his energy on you, and you look a lot like, well, you.” Blue answered, sighing a little. “After the nightmare was gone, I could still sense it, but it was more focussed to a point on your chest. I didn’t understand, but now I do.” He explained. “It’s on the ring, it connects you with him. I assume you can’t take it off?” The demon added and Ford shook his head. “I can take it off, but it will come back every time.” There was hatred in his voice and Blue didn’t blame him for it. “You’re lucky you don’t wear the ring around your finger, or you wouldn’t even be able to do that.” The demon rubbed over his own ring. “Who has the other one from your set?” Ford asked, putting the necklace away under his shirt again. “Mister Stanford does.” The answer was what the traveller had expected, he just wanted to make sure. “Can you take yours off?” He then asked and Will nodded, putting it on the table. “I never do, I like wearing it.” He said with a smile. “So only one of the rings is bound to the wearer?” The traveller clenched his fists. The demon ran a hand through his hair. “Well, yes. It’s a one-way connection. Binding spells generally work in one direction only.” He then said, stifling a yawn. He was exhausted, but not yet ready to sleep.

“Hold on, binding spell?” Clearly Ford had nod expected to hear those words. “Yes, that’s what’s on the rings, both yours and mine.” Will’s patience was endless as ever, but the traveller had seen that yawn and knew this was wearing the demon out. This revelation was too important to let go however, and he pressed on. “What do you mean a binding spell?” He asked, but Will didn’t have much energy left. “You are bound to Bill, similar to how mister Stanford is bound to me. Although, since you made a deal with my brother, I think your binding spell is less constricting than mine. Mine is actually very heavy, and also happened on accident. At least the way it is in place.” He spoke up, rubbing his forehead and sitting up a little straighter. Ford was back to being confused. “What do you mean?” He asked carefully. “What I mean is that it was never intended to be like this between me and mister Stanford. He gave me my ring on the day he gave me a permanent place to stay. I didn’t know there was an incantation on it when he gave it to me.” William answered softly, looking at the traveller with a bit of shame in his eyes. “You mean Stanford, my counterpart, put a binding spell on those rings, then voluntarily gave you the one that put you in control?” Now there was only disbelief in his voice again. So far, his counterpart had seemed like a smart man. With the books around, and the subjects they handled, Ford had expected him to be intelligent. But to agree and actively initiate a process in which he would give his full autonomy up to a demon originating from Chaos? That just sounded plain stupid. And if that was the case, he would seriously question the mental capabilities and judgement of a man who was a version of himself.

Will shook his head. “No. That was not what he did. I told you, it wasn’t intended to be like this.” He sighed and put his ring back on. He didn’t actually want to speak the words, because even two months later, he didn’t like the fact the incantation had been used in the first place. Ford thought it over. It took a little while, as he was feeling the fact it was very late and he needed sleep, but eventually his eyes went wide and he looked from Will at the ring, then back to Will. “Are you trying to tell me that he wanted to do that to you?” He asked, now sounding indignant. He watched as the demon nodded slowly, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. But for the first time it wasn’t directed at Will. “How did you end up with this ring then?” He asked, trying to control himself. Everything was still strange, but slowly but surely, he was starting to see the whole picture. Things were making more sense so to speak, although it would be much easier to think clearly if he could get some sleep. “A simple mix-up actually. I was given the ring I was never supposed to wear, and the incantation was activated in a way that was never supposed to be.” Will rubbed over the ring a little. “I wish it had never come into play and I don’t like that it has.” He admitted. It felt good to talk about it, get at least part of the guilt out of his system. He had tried to talk to Fiddleford, but the scientist didn’t understand why Blue got so worked up about it. Although it appeared that Ford also didn’t truly understand what it was all about.

“If you hate it so much, why don’t you just undo it?” The traveller asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or is that not possible, is Stanford the one who has to undo it? No, I’d think he would have done so already if that was the case.” That last part was more directed at himself. Ford had seen how the sorcerer behaved. It was clear that Stanford Gleeful was a proud man, who would not let someone else take charge of his life if he could do something about it. So, when Will shook his head, he wasn’t very surprised. “No, I will be the one to undo it, and I would have done so, if it wasn’t for Fiddleford, and what happened after it was given to me. I don’t like the incantation, not at all. But there are reasons I cannot break it. At least not right now.” He spoke up and sighed, stifling another yawn. While the traveller was still confused and, not that he wanted to admit it, slightly tensed, he could feel himself getting sleepier. Perhaps a result from being near a Dream Demon for quite some time now, but he wasn’t sure. He did have one more question. “So, the one not bound to the ring can undo it. Do you think you can get rid of mine for me? I don’t want to be associated with that nightmare anymore.” Unfortunately, the demon shook his head again. “I can’t. I’m afraid Bill will have to take care of it, or you will have to get rid of Bill.” He spoke slowly, then looked Ford in the eyes. “I am not a fan of violence, Ford. But if you decide to end my brother’s existence, I will welcome it. You have to know that he underestimates other beings, especially humans. He knows me through and through and knows how to defeat me. That cannot be said about humans. He understands how to manipulate them, but beyond that, he constantly misjudges them.”

The traveller seemed surprised but nodded. “Thank you, that is good to know.” He answered, then watched the demon get up. “You should get some sleep, Ford. And ask Fiddleford about the binding spell and what happened. He wrote it down in his journal. I found out about everything through that as well.” Will spoke up before exiting the library and returning to his bedroom. Mister Stanford would not be happy: it was two in the morning and he had not slept yet. But he didn’t regret going to the library. It was good he had this conversation with Ford, and he was confident it would save a lot of trouble in the long run. It was unfortunate that it was yet another thing he couldn’t tell the sorcerer, but so be it. Some things could best be kept a secret, and this was one of them. This time when he got under the covers, he felt his eyelids grow heave immediately, and he fell asleep. Ford returned to his room as well. His head was filled with new information, but he was barely able to process it while he sat down on the edge of his bed. Perhaps that blue Cipher really wasn’t so bad to be around. At least he actually gave him answers, instead of talking around it. As he rested his head on his pillow, he chuckled a little. “Well, would you look at that. He actually got me to go to sleep.” He muttered at himself, before he too drifted off. Silence fell over the manor. Tomorrow was a new day.


	13. Playing games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Ford learns more about this dimension, he realizes that his ideas of how things work don't exactly apply here. If nothing is what it should be, maybe that also goes for his counterpart? Speaking of Stanford Gleeful, the man is up to something again. But even if you know what he wants, it's hard to figure out how he's planning to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 and 26

**New light**

He enjoyed a set schedule, he really did. But after two broken nights, Will was just exhausted. He woke up just in time to not miss his cue for breakfast though. He focussed for a second to find out where the auras of the three men were and made sure each person would get a healthy and balanced breakfast. But Blue himself, he rolled over and fell back asleep almost immediately after. Luckily over the years, or more like centuries, he had trained the control over his magic to the point none of them would find anything out of the ordinary. With any luck, they would all just assume he was with one of the others, so that by the time they would figure out he was not with any of them, he would have properly caught up on sleep. He didn’t know if Stanford would come looking for him, or call for him, but he could only hope for some luck. Or actually, he would, if he wasn’t already deep asleep again. Completely dreamless too, he didn’t need that chaos right now. All he needed was some undisturbed rest. The past few days had been such a rollercoaster, and he just wanted some rest, some time alone to recharge.

He woke up again when a soft hand was folded over his, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a dazzling smile and a concerned look in a pair of brown eyes. “Good to see you are finally awake, my darling blue bird. Oh, I certainly hope you slept better this night. I would hate to see you exhaust yourself. It is not necessary, and you would miss so much of this beautiful day.” Stanford’s voice was warm as ever, not a hint of anger to be found and the demon answered the smile without hesitating. “Good morning, mister Stanford.” He said softly, sitting up and watching the sorcerer open the curtains. “Morning? Darling, it five minutes before noon. You missed almost the entire morning.” The man chuckled and returned to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and taking William’s hand in both of his. “It matters not. You needed it, and I have used the morning to prepare the garden for an afternoon in the sun.” Stanford rubbed over the back of Blue’s hand, making a soft shushing sound when Will opened his mouth to apologize. “No need to say sorry, my dear. I had been meaning to tell you to sleep in last night, yet our guest took up more of my time than I had hoped. If anyone should apologize, it would be me. I left you alone once more, while you are doing so well.” He sighed deeply and looked at Blue, who just looked at him with big eyes. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. He had questions, and I can’t blame him. It must be strange to meet yourself, essentially.” He answered, wiping the hair out of his face.

The sorcerer chuckled softly. “I suppose it would be odd, yes. And then to find someone as kind as you, one ought to think it would be something to be grateful for. But he proves to be quite hard-headed and I am sorry I put you in that position.” He answered and watched as the demon pulled the covers aside and stretched before going through the process of providing the residents, including himself this time, with a good lunch. Stanford wouldn’t notice it at all, but it went a lot easier than that morning. Will felt better, and not just because he had been sleeping for a long time. The tension between him and Ford had lessened, which had significantly improved his mood. He hoped it would over time help the man to not be scared anymore. Of course, one talk in one night would not completely take away the fear, but hopefully it had helped. He had been too exhausted to check for any nightmares, so Will could only hope everyone else slept well. “I still do not think you have anything to apologize for, mister Stanford. I just hope you and your guest slept well after such a stressful day. And Fiddleford too.” He replied, accepting the fresh cup of tea the sorcerer handed to him and taking a sip. A warm smile appeared on Stanford’s face, but he did not yet comment on Will’s statement. He just made sure the demon would eat enough before he said anything at all actually. After that, he took the empty cup from Will and put it on the platter, watching it disappear. Blue took care of the remaining crumbs with a flick of his wrist.

Then the sorcerer finally looked back up at the demon with a smile. “You do not have to worry about us. I have spoken to Fiddleford and our guest already and both of them seemed to have had a good night and they are working together on a small project. They might join us in the garden later, but only if I am sure they will not cause trouble. I certainly do not want to repeat yesterday’s events.” Stanford took Will’s hand again, rubbing over the ring and trailing over the veins visible under the pale skin. “I would suggest you get up and ready, I will wait for you in the garden.” He spoke and got up from the bed, letting Will’s hand slip out of his. Blue nodded thoughtfully. “I won’t make you wait too long.” He promised before getting out of bed. “Of course, you won’t. You never do, and I appreciate that.” Stanford answered before turning on his heel and leaving the room. So far everything went quite well. The introduction of William and the other Stanford fortunately did not seem to cause much trouble. He was glad to see that things were turning around. With his telekinesis intact and the demon firmly at his side, despite the distraction he had feared a double of himself would cause, things were slowly but surely reverting to the desired situation. All he needed now was for this to continue until the order had been completely restored. The sorcerer thought everything over as he made his way to the garden. He knew that controlled exposure would make sure William would get used to the presence of a second version, without letting it distract him too much. The hostility in his guest was beneficial; the more different their behaviour, the easier it was for the demon to remember who took care of him.

At the same time, Stanford Pines would have to calm his attitude towards the sorcerer. Stanford wouldn’t admit it, ever, but he still loved the rough edge in Ford. He loved that side but did not care for the lack of respect for the abilities and wealth the sorcerer had accumulated over the years. It was sure something he would have to address, but indirectly. He wouldn’t want to actually change the traveller, not at all. While he had most certainly taken care of many of Fiddleford’s less refined habits, he did not want to do the same to the other Stanford. All he wanted was for the man to understand how much he had accomplished over the years and acknowledge that it was very impressive to have all of this at this age. He thought a few things over, weighed his options and a plan started to form in his head. It would take preparation, a lot of it. It would mean leaving William to himself a few times, unless he would give the demon a task that would be linked to his plans, but in a way that would not give away what he was doing. Because if he would plan it well, and he didn’t doubt he was capable of doing so, it would also be an excellent opportunity to draw William in even more. As for Fiddleford, the scientist would be able to assist him with certain aspects, yes. But most of all the sorcerer wanted him to work on the portal, preferably with his guest, as it would most likely speed up the process. He just had to make sure not to leave Fiddleford exclusively with the traveller, because he needed the scientist to remember who he worked for. Yes, everything would require careful planning and dividing his time, but if it worked out the way he wanted, he would be able to play all three of them at the same time.

Will didn’t hesitate. When Stanford had left the room, he didn’t waste time, but got ready for an afternoon outside. The days had gotten warmer over time, but so far, he had hesitated to really act on it. Today he decided he might as well and went for something short sleeved, but still donned the black bowtie as he always did. It wasn’t necessarily a requirement, but it was the one habit he and Bill both seemed to maintain, even after all this time. Perhaps it really was just that: a habit. Something neither of them really thought about, but automatically added whenever they appeared, whether it was in human form or their original triangular shape. Speaking of that, he realized that since the first time in the Dreamscape with Stanford, he had not taken that form anymore. It wasn’t practical in the human world, nor when he shared a dream bubble with the sorcerer. Really the only time where that shape was more convenient was when he roamed through the Dreamscape itself, but he had not done that for quite some time. Perhaps he should think about doing that sometime soon. It was still his home realm, no matter how much more he liked the human world. Because yes, ever since Stanford had become warmer to him again after that month of acting rather distant, Will had fallen in love with the human world all over again. In fact, the two months of living in the Manor had been the best in a very long time. Even with those harrowing moments when things had gone terribly wrong, he loved it. William wondered how long he could stay in this dimension if his welcome would ever wear out. He didn’t know and frankly, he was a little scared to ask, as he didn’t know if he would like the answer.

The demon didn’t dwell on it for too long. He quickly took care of his hair, made sure his room was left tidy, and took off to the garden. An afternoon outside was always fun, but he reminded himself to not be too hasty. He did, however, float a few centimetres above the ground, rather than walking. Will didn’t even realize it; his mind was with Stanford. His thoughts went from memories of the many moments together, to the practical matter of the binding spell and what was next for him to do about it. He was hesitant to restore certain aspects of the abilities because some of them were very high-risk when it came to possible corruption. Most of those were the psychic powers he knew Stanford had. Messing with the mind was always tricky and William wanted to hold that off for as long as possible. In fact, he contemplated not restoring them. Even without them, the sorcerer was very good at guessing what was on his mind. In Blue’s eyes, Stanford didn’t need those abilities. But there were other things. The basic spellcasting and magic wielding, which was the part of Stanford’s abilities that had made the binding spell possible in the first place. Perhaps that was one he could consider working on next, but he would have to look up how far those stretched exactly, because it was a very basic skillset. Of course, the sorcerer had refined them to a point William couldn’t help but admire, but still. It was one of the types of magic that was most commonly found in humans. To be able to cast light spells, a person would only need a little magic. The auras of humans wouldn’t need much to grant them the ability to learn it.

As Blue was thinking it over, he didn’t realize he passed Fiddleford and Ford, who were on their way to the lab for a reason he wouldn’t know. Ford stared for a little while as he saw the demon levitate above the ground as he moved. As far as he could recall from last night, Will usually just walked. He looked at the scientist next to him, who had noticed Blue as well. He just shrugged. “I think he’s lost in thought. He isn’t human you know, no matter how much he looks and acts like one.” It was the only explanation Ford got for this event. Not that it was that spectacular, it was just a little odd to just see someone do something like that. “You’re right. He does look and act very human. It’s confusing actually.” The traveller muttered to himself as he entered the laboratory for the first time since he got to this dimension. Fiddleford nodded, walking over to his desk. “You are right, it really is. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he really is a demon, or just pretending to be one.” He spoke up and Ford couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Oh, he’s a demon, that’s for sure. You should have seen what he did when I was having that nightmare.” He spoke up while looking around the lab. “This is your workspace?” He then asked, sounding impressed by what he saw. Fiddleford nodded. “Yes, usually it is. But since you got here and Stanford asked me to start working on the portal, I spent most of the days there.” He shrugged and started going through the papers on his desk.

Ford continued to look around until his eyes landed on the lab table. Fiddleford had not touched it since the planned surgery had been cancelled due to the connection between the rings. The straps were still there, and their purpose was clear enough. The scientist saw the look in the eyes of the traveller but didn’t comment on it. He would wait for the other to speak up first. He was just looking for some old blueprints and his journal, which he had put away the other day. He usually took it with him to the room where the portal was, but today he had left it here, and Ford asked about it, so he would bring it too. They would return to the portal when he found his things, and the scientist knew very well he could, and probably should, have left the traveller there while he went to the lab to get his things, but something told him it might be beneficial to bring the man here. Who knew what Ford would learn, just from being there? After all, this was more or less where everything had started. It wasn’t the room where the demon was summoned, but it was the place where the situation took an unexpected turn. It seemed so long ago; he was so used to the demon being in the house by now that it was hard to believe it had only been two months since Stanford summoned him for the last time. How annoyed he had been at the thought something like Cipher would come to stay at the manor permanently. How worried he had been that he might become redundant to further plans. Who would have thought this was where they would be after two months?

Meanwhile, Ford walked over to the lab table and reached out for the dangling straps, examining them between his fingers for a while before turning to Fiddleford. “This doesn’t look like you are just a mechanic genius.” He said slowly, and the scientist felt a blush come up. That was an unexpected compliment and it caught him off guard. “Mechanics are my main area of expertise, but when Stanford called me up, he said he needed an allrounder. I took a lot of extra courses.” He spoke up, slowly turning around and watching the traveller examine the lab table. “What else did you do down here? No matter how well-rounded you are, I refuse to believe you managed to also become a licensed surgeon at this age.” He turned around after that second compliment and looked Fiddleford right in the eyes. A rather dark gaze was visible in his eyes now and it reminded the scientist of Stanford when he was explaining the plan regarding the demon. Or, well, the original plan. Of course, none of that actually happened in the end, but he still remembered that look. In Stanford’s case it was followed by a smile that made him shiver when he thought back to it. How blind he had been to the true ambitions of his boss. Of course, back then he had no idea he was being controlled. Ford didn’t grin, he just got lost in thought for a while, trailing his fingers over the table. Fiddleford subconsciously glanced over to the two vials of blood he had on the shelf. Will’s and Stanford’s. He had properly filed them both by now of course, but the blood was still there. The scientist glanced over to Ford again, suddenly wondering if the traveller would agree to let him examine his blood too. Perhaps he should ask at some point. For now, though, it may be better to get out of the lab and back to the portal room.

“We might want to go back. We can get a lot more work done in the room where that thing is actually located.” Fiddleford spoke up with a hint of humour in his voice. Ford smiled and nodded, taking a few blueprints out of the overflowing arms of the scientist. “You have a pretty well-equipped lab I would say. Clearly Stanford pays attention to you and makes sure you have what you need.” He said as they returned to the portal room. Fiddleford nodded. “Yes, when it comes to me producing quality results, he makes sure I have everything I could possibly need and want.” He spoke up and put the blueprints on the table before turning to the traveller. Ford emptied his arms as well and looked back at the scientist, who was still holding his journal. “You asked for this earlier.” He said and handed it to Ford. “Thank you.” The traveller responded and opened it on the first page, only to be greeted with an image of Will Cipher in his original form, with blue chains around his arms. There was text around it, but he couldn’t immediately read what was written there. For a second, he was incredibly confused, but then he started to laugh. “Did you take a semester of cryptology by any chance?” He asked, looking up at Fiddleford. The scientist chuckled. “I have indeed. Stanford did not, and I am glad he didn’t. But judging from your reaction, you took it as well.”

Ford nodded. “I did, but for a little longer than just a semester. I have to admit, I am impressed. It’s an effective way to hide messages, although sometimes I find it a shame it’s obvious that it’s some form of code. Imagine if you could code something so well it would look like ordinary text, but when you read it a certain way, it would be something else entirely. I have dabbled in it, but I had to sort my priorities and at that time I was more focussed on anomalies than codes.” He spoke up and Fiddleford frowned, intrigued. “You have a point, it is very clearly coded, but so far I haven’t gotten any questions about it. Although I didn’t expect Cipher to be able to read them.” He admitted and the traveller looked up. “What? Cipher can read these?” He asked, immediately getting suspicious again. “Yes, he can. I didn’t ask how that worked, I just assumed it was something he did. Being a demon and all. I had not seen it coming, but in hindsight I am not even surprised. Blue is smart.” The scientist clarified, which managed to render Ford speechless again. He looked up at the face of the guest and frowned. “Which part of this gets you worked up?” Fiddleford struggled to keep his sarcasm down every now and then. Ford was an intelligent man, but sometimes his actions made the scientist roll his eyes so hard he feared they would pop out of their sockets one day. When that thought came up in his head, he bit back a chuckle. It would almost be karma if his eyes would do that. After what he had been wanting to do to William initially.

Ford cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Where do I get worked up? Everything what you just stated actually. The fact he reads your codes, that you call him smart, and then the fact that you gave him a nickname?” There was disbelief in his voice again, but the scientist just shrugged. “Yes, all of that. He is smart, we have worked on something together and with the way he listens and responds to things, I can only say that he is not stupid at all. The fact he reads codes I already mentioned, you should the demon about that yourself. As for his nickname, well, can you really call it a nickname? He is blue, and it’s either that or continuously calling him Cipher, which he honestly doesn’t respond well to. When I try to get something done, in the end it’s better to just call him Blue.” Fiddleford neglected to tell Ford how hostile the two of them had been towards eachother at first. “Stanford just continues to call him by his full first name. No clue why, he does that with everyone. That’s why he keeps calling you Stanford as well.” The scientist continued and Ford just nodded. Perhaps it just took time to get used to the way the demon was treated here. So far, he hadn’t seen Cipher today and he had not appeared in his dreams last night. In fact, he didn’t remember dreaming at all. Perhaps he had simply been too tired. When he woke up that morning, breakfast had been waiting for him on the nightstand, but that was all he had seen from the demon all day.

“I spoke to the demon last night.” The traveller spoke up after a while and Fiddleford looked up with big eyes. “So that’s why you suddenly asked for my journal this morning. He told you about it, didn’t he?” Ford nodded and then told the story of how the demon had come to the library, and what they had been talking about. “So, you know about Stanford’s ring then.” It was all the scientist said in the end. The traveller nodded with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “How did that happen? If we assume the demon told the truth, how in the world did Stanford mix up the two rings? I don’t know him very long, but if he is anything like me, he knows exactly where anything is, and what it is.” He said to himself, and Fiddleford ran a hand through his messy hair. “I have to admit that it was my fault.” Finally, after two months, the scientist could come clean about what happened. How he had given his boss the wrong paper, how scared he had been to be caught and what he had done to avoid getting caught and what the consequences had been. “And he just fainted?” Ford asked slowly when the scientist was done, trying to hide his emotions. However, his hand subconsciously went up to the ring, closing his fingers around it. Did this mean that if he attacked Bill directly, destroyed him, it would take him too? Would ending Bill be a suicide mission in more way than he had realized? The thought didn’t fill him with as much despair as he expected.

“He did. The binding spell Stanford used is very heavy, or at least I was told that it is. According to the demon it is about the heaviest version a human can cast and affects nearly everything.” Fiddleford turned a few pages of the journal, to the ones where had drawn the rings. Of course, the codes on these pages were among the hardest of them all, but he knew exactly what he had written there. “As soon as it was activated, Stanford more or less gave up his full autonomy. Whenever anyone deliberately tries to hurt the demon, my boss will experience the same. I think that when he came down here to take us to the living room, he had talked to Blue first. I don’t know how exactly you treated the demon in your dream, but it caused Stanford to want to be present while you two spoke. Plus, he doesn’t exactly like this ring thing, so I’m sure he just wanted to hide it for as long as possible.” The scientist was well aware that he wasn’t supposed to tell the traveller all of this, but now that Ford had talked to Will, there really was no point. Luckily, the man seemed to understand it and seemed to think about something.

“Fiddleford, that lab table had straps on them. There were a lot of scalpels lying around. What exactly would have happened to the demon if everything had gone according to the original plan?” Ford asked slowly, suddenly getting a very bad feeling about this. The scientist went silent. “I think you know what would have happened.” He said after a while, keeping his eyes on the blueprints. The traveller made a face. He could imagine what would have happened, or at least parts of it. Stanford had been meaning to make the demon his slave, so much was clear. The big letters at the top of the journal pages only made it clearer what the intentions had been. And no matter how much he hated Bill, he would have never even considered doing that to someone, not even to that yellow triangle. Ford wondered what he would have found here if the mix-up had never happened. What the lives of the three residents would be like if Stanford Gleeful had successfully enslaved the demon. For some reason, the idea scared him. Not just because it felt wrong to think about any version of himself doing that to someone, but particularly this version. The Stanford of this world was a wielder of magic. For some reason envisioning him with a demon at his feet did not seem like a good idea. It more seemed like something that would end with a lot of pain, for many people. “You know he’s not going to tell you, right?” Fiddleford spoke up, pulling Ford out of his train of thoughts.

After this, they focussed on the blueprints for a while. Ford had a lot to think through. He started to like his counterpart less and less, the more he learned about what had happened before he landed. While the sorcerer was very nice towards him, it had seemed off. And now he slowly started to piece together why that was. At some point he picked up the journal again, to read over the last paragraph about the rings. It took him a while to decipher it, but then he realized a few things. “Did the demon take his powers?” He asked and Fiddleford was careful to hide his smile. “Yes, accidentally, but yes. His telekinesis has been restored recently, but that is about it. Oh, and what it is he uses to maintain the gardens.” The scientist answered. No harm in explaining this, right? “That’s already impressive. But you sound like there is a lot more.” The traveller rubbed his own forehead, trying to properly sort all this news. “Oh, there is more. You should ask Blue. He reads auras like books and knows exactly what Stanford used to be able to do before all this mess happened.” Fiddleford answered, then returned to the numbers he was working with. It went silent again for a few minutes, giving him the time to recalculate certain things. The silence was welcome but turned uncomfortable after a while. He didn’t know what Ford was thinking about, but he was glad the traveller was finally finding out more of the truth. It felt right that he knew.

“Can I ask you something personal” The man asked after a while and the scientist looked up, a bit surprised. “I suppose.” He said slowly, feeling a little bit nervous. “You seem to know Stanford quite well. The way you talk about him in the journal is a bit mixed, and the way you talk about him in person is too. Why do you work for him?” Ford sounded sincere, but that didn’t make it any better. It was that one question Fiddleford didn’t know how to answer, but to his own embarrassment, he felt a blush come up, which he desperately tried to stop. He tried to think of something else to ask in return, but it was way too late, and his face turned a bright red. The traveller could only stare. Out of all the reactions he could have gotten, this might be the one he expected the least. The scientist started toying with the pen in his hands, keeping his gaze down. “I was offered a very secure position and it sounded like a good idea to accept it.” He eventually mumbled. Ford wasn’t convinced. “You mentioned you have been working for him for years, I can’t imagine you never got any other offers with the genius you are.” He pressed on, and the pen snapped in half between nervous fingers. Fiddleford went even redder, this time because of the off-hand compliment. “I like working here. I have a lot of opportunities I wouldn’t really get anywhere else.” He stammered, burying his face in his hands. Ford rubbed the back of his neck. It had not been his intention to get the man like this. He had simply been curious about it. Usually when it came to people with the talents Fiddleford had, they had several institutes lined up, who were eager for those people to join their teams. He refused to believe nobody ever picked up on the unique set of skills the Fiddleford of this world seemed to have under his belt.

In reality, the scientist didn’t know about the offers he had gotten over the years. Stanford had made sure that any institute would write him instead of Fiddleford, and he got rid of those letters before his employee would ever see them. He did not want to risk it. The man simply knew too much, and besides, his employee delivered quality work. But Fiddleford would be none the wiser. Of course, the sorcerer had made sure that the man didn’t want to leave in the first place. Stanford’s charms combined with a light spell on his ring had kept the scientist happy and blind for years. Now that everything had changed however, there was a chance this would change too. Fiddleford had never really considered it. He just knew that the position he held now was stable, comfortable, and relatively secure. And with Will in the position of power, technically, he even felt free. But perhaps Ford had a point. While he had opportunities here, he didn’t have much of a chance to climb the ladder so to speak. If he stayed here, he would not advance in that way. Perhaps it was something to think about when he wasn’t busy figuring out this stupid portal. It was a huge project and even if he just had to rebuild parts of it, rather than create the entire thing from scratch, it still took up most of his time.

Ford didn’t press further. He would get back to it at some point, because there were a few ideas he would want to pass by the scientist, but right now he felt like continuing the subject would make the man shut down completely. That wasn’t what he wanted, so instead they just went back to work. Ford made himself useful by drawing out certain portal parts he had used back home. It was hard to exactly recall everything, but thanks to Fiddleford’s experience with this version of the project, they managed to piece together most of the parts completely. Now it would mostly be a matter of building and programming everything. And of course, the part where they would have to make it suitable for Will to power it up. The traveller wasn’t quite sure how that was supposed to work, but thinking about the demon unleashing that much power didn’t exactly help him to get more relaxed about the presence of the blue Cipher, no matter how calm Fiddleford was about it. His head was buzzing, he was learning so much that sometimes he wished he could store part of his thoughts somewhere other than his own head.

**Butterflies**

William had joined Stanford in the garden. At first, he’d been concerned the sorcerer would use the flowers against him again, despite the fact he had recently restored the first aspect of the man’s powers. Luckily, his worries turned out to be for nothing. Stanford had used his abilities yes, but not against him. The gazebo, a little further in the garden than the seat they usually went to, was entwined with flowers, spreading a sweet but not intoxicating scent. With summer right around the corner, there were butterflies everywhere. Will couldn’t even reach Stanford without having at least five different species landing on him before fluttering away again. They probably mistook him for one of the flowers. He didn’t mind, it just made him smile. He carefully took the last one from his shoulder and put it on the nearest flowers before taking the final steps to close the distance between him and the sorcerer. Stanford just smiled. “They seem to like you, my dear.” He spoke up, taking William’s hand and leading him a little further into the garden. A section where they did not walk often, as the sorcerer seemed to want to preserve it for special occasions. The demon was growing curious quite quickly, but let Stanford lead him to what it was he wanted to show today.

His mismatched eyes did catch a few clues about what the nature of the surprise would be. Faint glittering flowers bloomed up in places where they didn’t blend in with the rest. Remnants of magic, traces of spells. How friendly of them to appear in a form that still somewhat fitted their environment. How often Will saw proof of magic in a way that just looked grotesque in the landscape. The more obvious they were, the more attraction they gained from local humans. Crop circles, so-called alien sightings and strange tree formations were among them. William recalled a few times when humans had summoned him to help, to remove or transform the results of outbursts from people with magic talents. Young magicians were prone to losing control over their powers at times, often resulting in very obvious displays. Often times it was clear almost from birth who had the option to add magic abilities to their list of skills. In Stanford’s case, it had been obvious enough. And such a clear sign was often also an indication that someone had the potential to become quite powerful. With a thoughtful smile, William imagined being summoned by the parents. What if he had been there to help the man develop his abilities? Would it have been different? Would they have built up a bond that would have never required a binding spell? The thought was intriguing and kept him occupied for now. Stanford didn’t mind. He didn’t know what it was exactly what made that dreamy smile appear again, but it suited the moment and ensured that William would not ask questions before they would reach the destination. He had not been lying when he said he had prepared the garden for the day. He also realized that this probably was not what the demon was expecting, but he didn’t mind that. In fact, he looked forward to seeing William’s expression.

They came to a halt in front of a hedge in the very back of the garden. On this side, there was no risk of someone from outside looking in, which was exactly why he had prepared this area for his surprise. There where the gardens were closed off with a fence and gates, he was more hesitant and careful, especially when it came to the demon. While the human form was almost flawless, the blue hair and heterochromia would make William stand out more than the sorcerer wanted. The demon had explained almost right away that while he could change form easily, his primary colour could not change, and neither could his eyes. It was good to know, yet mildly inconvenient. Fortunately, Stanford had more options to hide the true identity of his once intended slave. One of them being this side of the garden. “William, darling, I know you must have very important thoughts right now, but I would like to ask you to save them for later.” He squeezed Blue’s hand slightly and the demon looked up. Clearly, he had truly been lost in thought because it took him a second to realize what he was looking at. But then the memory of their walk through the garden the first time they shared a dream came back to him, and a wide smile appeared on his face. Because in front of him, against the hedge, was a long-stretched flowerbed of blue roses, matching his hair perfectly. “How did you-?” Will didn’t even finish his question, just reached out and let his hand go over the soft petals. “You really think I would forget, my little blue bird? Did you think I did not see the regret in your eyes when I chose to change them into Datura?” He raised the hand he was still holding and shortly brushed his lips over the slim fingers. Will blushed. “They are beautiful.”

Stanford chuckled before letting go of Blue’s hand. “They are unique, just like you.” He whispered in the demon’s ear after leaning a little closer. It was the other reason he had created this flowerbed. The sorcerer loved having things nobody else did. This could be relatively small, such as the colour of those roses, or quite big, or rather significant, such as William himself. While the demon had unexpectedly caused a lot of problems over the time he had lived in the manor, nobody could deny that he was a unique being, with very interesting abilities. Stanford was quite sure he had not even seen everything William could do. The self-control Blue displayed was truly astounding. The sorcerer took a step back, giving the demon some time to admire the new addition to the garden. Of course, Blue took that time to walk past them, breathing in the sweet scent. It didn’t trigger memories, but that wasn’t necessary right now. The fact Stanford had taken the time and effort to make these real, or at least coloured them this shade of blue, was enough to make him very happy.

After a while, William stopped, seemingly staring at something. The sorcerer tilted his head a little and walked over to see what the demon was looking at. In the middle of the flowerbed, there was a small circle where there were no blue roses. Instead, about a dozen silver ones bloomed up. Unexpected, and for a second a frown appeared on Stanford’s face. The only imperfection in an otherwise flawless flowerbed. But William only smiled wider. “Magic always leaves traces, but this might be the most beautiful remnant I have ever seen. They fit so well with the blues.” He said softly, crouching down to take a closer look. “You are truly one of a kind, my darling.” Stanford spoke softly, brushing his fingers through Will’s soft blue hair. The demon wasn’t exactly wrong, the colours did go very well together. And yet, he would have preferred the entire field to be one colour. “You mentioned that before. How magic leaves traces. You did not explain it further, only that it always happens, and how more use of magic would leave a more noticeable trace.” The sorcerer seemed to be thinking about something. His hand stopped moving, causing Will to look up. He had to admit he liked that look of deep contemplation in Stanford’s eyes. “Indeed, it does. It’s not always as visible or permanent as the flowers. Sometimes it is just a temporary scent, a puff of smoke, or even a sound.” The demon spoke up, slowly getting up. The sorcerer let his hand drop again, his eyes still on the silver roses. “Is something wrong?” Blue asked hesitantly, suddenly worried it was something he said. But Stanford shook his head. “No, nothing is wrong. It just leaves me to wonder about something. Come, let us return to the gazebo.” He held out his hand for William to take.

After the demon did so, the sorcerer led him back through the garden, still deep in thought. There was something about all this that he wanted to have clarified as soon as possible. When they reached the gazebo, Stanford sat down on one of the seats underneath. It was large enough to fit a bigger group, but for now it was just the two of them. Will left a little bit of space between them. They weren’t in the Dreamscape, and he was not quite sure if he would get to be as close as when they were there. While neither of them expected the other two people any time soon, they did realize this was slightly less private. “Darling, correct me if I am wrong, but do those flowers that continue to appear around the gardens not possess magical properties themselves?” The sorcerer asked thoughtfully. William smiled. “You are seldom wrong, mister Stanford. They do indeed.” He answered and looked at the butterflies that still fluttered over the flowerbeds. One of them drew closer and eventually landed on his knee. He smiled and carefully put his fingers close to it, so it eventually was on his hand and he could take a closer look. “If those have magic of their own, and they sprout from magic, wouldn’t the logical conclusion be that magic multiplies?” The sorcerer continued and the demon looked up. This wasn’t new for him, but he had never realized how clear this was. “Yes, in a way. Most cases of remnants need an outside source of magic to be activated themselves though, so in reality it is not really self-sustaining. However, magic is known to attract more magic. Or rather, unusual events attract more unusual events. Once something strong enough lands somewhere and stays there long enough, it almost always becomes a hotspot for unusual things. Magic is one of them.” Will raised his hand to let the butterfly flutter back to the flowers.

The continued to speak about this for a while, unaware that this exact conversation would be able to help their guest with his research. It was true that the Dream Demons had the answers Ford was looking for. It was just very unfortunate that he had summoned the one who would not give them to him. Speaking of Ford, he and Fiddleford did end up joining them in the garden later, so that all four of them were in one place again. It was easier for Stanford to keep an eye on all of them, and how they reacted to eachother, so he would most likely put them together every now and then. Between that, he would have to divide his time. At the moment he just put a little more space between him and the demon, to not show how close he kept him. While the sorcerer knew that Fiddleford was aware of his intentions to keep William bound to him with more than just spells, he did not need Ford to know about it, especially not considering the way his guest reacted to the demon’s presence. It was up to Blue to make sure the traveller would not find out about it. Although the man already knew more than Stanford was aware of.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact they were outside, but the tension was definitely less. Ford did look at Will for a while, in fact, he stared at the demon until he got very uncomfortable. “Please don’t stare at me like that.” He said softly and the traveller looked away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He muttered, frowning a little. Stanford raised an eyebrow and glanced at Fiddleford for an explanation. The scientist just shrugged, he was not about to explain to the sorcerer that Will and Ford had spoken to eachother last night. That was up to the two of them to reveal if they wanted to, and it sure seemed like neither of them felt like doing so. Strange, apparently Blue was getting better at keeping things from Stanford, because the demon seemed quite calm for someone who was keeping almost as much secrets from the man of the house as Fiddleford was himself. The scientist carefully breathed in through his nose, glad to find the flower scent harmless. The sorcerer seemed more focussed on the traveller now, leaving Will and Fiddleford to exchange a few looks. They had some things to talk about, but neither of them wanted to risk revealing their bond. Perhaps if Stanford were to strike up a conversation with their guest, they would have time to discuss a few things. But until that, it was too risky. Too much under his nose.

This time they weren’t as lucky. The sorcerer remained silent for a while longer, building up some tension. He was surprised there was so little of it at first. He had ensured that Ford and Will would not come into contact with one another until now. He traveller had been working with Fiddleford all day and was bound to be worn out and have a little less self-control. William’s head was most likely still filled with the results of spending an afternoon with Stanford’s undivided attention. Perhaps that was actually why. Both of them might be a bit tired. Interesting effect actually. Fiddleford seemed to get angrier when he was tired, these two did not. He himself did try to keep his composure when his night had been less than optimal but found it to be quite the struggle. He was unaware that Ford had spent weeks, if not months on very little sleep and that this was not exactly his definition of a long day. The set schedule of the Gleeful Manor was a lot less taxing than what he had put himself through while building his portal under Bill’s influence. So much that he even felt at rest here. The set schedule actually helped him get better and get out of his bad habits. And of course, it was nice to finally sleep in an actual bed again without having to worry someone would come to arrest him in the middle of the night. But Stanford didn’t know about any of that. The traveller had not really gone into detail about his travels through the multiverse so far, and he definitely had not mentioned the insanity that was his disastrous collaboration with the yellow Cipher. There was another thing that set him apart from the blue version Ford was looking at right now: Will had not once told him to do anything. Yes, to go to bed, but never in a pressing matter. Not like Bill. Interesting actually.

“I am glad you two could join us outside. It is good that you are making progress with your project, but as I have told Fiddleford quite a few times already, it is not good to hide in the basement all day.” Stanford suddenly spoke up. By then they had been sitting in near silence for over fifteen minutes. The scientist was glad someone said something; he wasn’t all too fond of those silences. He never knew what would come after, and the longer it lasted, the more nervous he got. Today it appeared the sorcerer was in a good mood. “I’m sorry Stanford, we got caught up in the blueprints. Luckily, we are almost done with redesigning the parts that are not suited for the new updates. Most of it now is rewiring, reprogramming, and rebuilding. It should not take too long. We will need to run a few tests with the new power source to make sure it actually works. But of course, we will only get to that when the casing is fit to transfer the energy.” Fiddleford readjusted his glasses and went through the notes he had brought with him. Ford tried not to smile. No matter how backwards this dimension proved to be, some things never changed, and Fiddleford was one of them. The almost obsessive note keeping was endearing in a way. Stanford nodded thoughtfully. “It is good to hear. As for the source of energy, I will make sure that it is ready by the time you are. I do not want a repeat of last time.” He answered.

The only one who did not contribute to the conversation at the moment was William, which Ford found slightly strange, considering the fact the demon was supposed to _be_ that power source. Did he even know about it yet? While the other two discussed materials that needed to be ordered, the traveller looked at the demon again, who seemed to attract butterflies for some reason. He watched as Will set a particularly large one on the nearest leaf after it landed on his pants. After that, Blue seemed to feel that someone was staring at him again and he looked up. Upon hearing what the conversation was about, and realizing who was looking at him, he just gave a reassuring smile. Yes, he knew what they were talking about. But Stanford didn’t know that he was aware of it. At first it had made him a little bit nervous, but now the demon was considering ending the connection of the mirrored injuries, even if it was just to get Ford home without risking Stanford’s life. But as far as he could hear from the conversation, he had at least a few weeks to figure that out. Perhaps longer if the traveller wanted to stay. For Will, either way was fine. He did not mind the extra person in the manor. It wasn’t more taxing on him to provide food for four instead of three, and the man seemed nice enough. Ford hesitated shortly, but then smiled back. Even from this distance he saw that Will’s cheeks turned a soft pink and he wondered why that was. The demon looked away immediately, and Ford felt quite awkward to say the least. Luckily, he was soon pulled into the discussion about the portal, distracting him from that strange exchange.

As for Will, he did his best to analyse what just happened, but all he could think of was that the smile reminded him so much of Stanford that he had an involuntary reaction. His heart belonged to the man who had taken care of him for the past two months. The sorcerer, who had opened his house and his dreams to the demon. The man who had proved to Blue that some humans would be able to see past the stories and find an individual, instead of a species with a terrible reputation, to say the least. No, Will wrote the reaction the smile off to the similarities between Ford and Stanford. Otherwise this would get way too confusing. He tried to distract himself by listening to the conversation about the portal, but it was hard to pretend not to know what they were talking about, and as Fiddleford had told him repeatedly, it was better if William just didn’t mention the fact he knew about it until Stanford told him. So instead, he kept one eye on the sorcerer’s watch to know when it was time to make dinner, and the other on the garden. Clearly Stanford had been working his magic. It seemed like every single flower was blooming at the same time. Perhaps it was an illusion, but it sure looked amazing. Oh no, it couldn’t be an illusion. Blue frowned a little, he truly had to make a list of things he would have to restore. It was a long list, but perhaps the illusions would come with the basics. It wouldn’t surprise him, but he would have to pay a visit to the library to be sure. While his memory was vast and nearly endless, he preferred to be absolutely sure about things, especially when it came to Stanford. He wouldn’t want to make a mistake; the man had already gone through enough of trouble over the last couple of months. William did his best to make everything as easy and safe as possible, but he knew very well how much it was wearing the sorcerer out. But luckily the man was reacting very well to the return of some of his powers, meaning the demon didn’t have to wait as long to restore more. He could probably look into it tomorrow and then check if there was enough moonstone to reverse the next part.

Suddenly William realized things had gone quiet. He looked up and found the three men staring at him, each with their own expression. Fiddleford with amusement, Ford with confusion and Stanford with a warm smile, which he was careful to hide from the other two. “Did I do something?” The demon asked, unsure of why they would be looking at him like that. “Of course not, William.” The sorcerer chuckled a little and the scientist rolled his eyes. “You were singing.” He muttered, just loud enough for the demon to hear. Blue went a bright red. He had gotten lost in thought and didn’t realize he had indeed been singing to himself, but loud enough for the others to be treated to an unexpected concert. No wonder Ford was utterly confused; as far as Will recalled, Bill didn’t sing. “I got lost in thought. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. I’m sorry.” The demon looked up, his face still red. Ford looked away, not wanting to make this more awkward. And of course, because he didn’t want to admit to anyone, not even himself, that it was very sweet to hear William sing. He watched Stanford lean a little closer to the demon and whisper something in his ear. Blue nodded and mumbled something in return, causing the sorcerer to chuckle and sit up straight again. The energy between those two was a little strange, considering what could have been. He leaned over to Fiddleford. “Does Cipher know what Stanford wanted to do to him?” He muttered, careful not to speak too loudly. “Yes, but he’s very good at ignoring it.” The reply only confused him more, but he didn’t get the chance to ask further questions.

Stanford looked at them. “Is there something I ought to know about?” He asked, sounding calm, but with a look towards Fiddleford that made clear he would better be filled in real soon. The scientist quickly glanced at the traveller, but the man didn’t seem to pick up on the mild tension. It was up to him to give a valid excuse for that exchange. “Just a comment about the garden.” He brushed it off after hesitating only a second. “I have to admit I did tell him there was some magic involved in maintaining the flowers.” Fiddleford added, before glancing at Will, who looked back. Perhaps there would be a window of opportunity now if Stanford took the bait. The demon didn’t know when or how the scientist came up with an excuse like that, but it worked. The sorcerer once again showed the pride he took in his abilities and struck up a conversation about the way he kept the garden as pristine as it was. Ford seemed fascinated enough, although that was more because of the use of magic than the roses. He had never really taken the time to invest in a pastime like that. He did draw, but even that was mostly to be able to visualize what he saw while investigating. But the magic, that did interest him very much, and he listened intently. Will and Fiddleford had the time to make a quick exchange before they would be dragged back into the conversation. This time it was the demon who made contact first. ‘Fiddleford?’ The question came as expected and the scientist responded immediately. ‘I hear you. We have to talk.’ He replied and Will sighed silently, relieved that the man agreed with him. ‘We do, yes. I am just not sure when we will have the chance to do so. Ford and you seem to work together a lot.’ He answered. Fiddleford had to admit the other had a point. Although he wasn’t sure how much longer that would last. Now that the design phase was over, technically it was mostly the mechanics, and he could handle that himself. And he was quite sure that Stanford would want to talk to his counterpart some more, most likely in private. ‘I’m sure we will have a chance soon enough. I think Stanford would want to talk to him some more.’ He replied eventually and Will nodded once. They managed to not get caught during this silent conversation, but they did end just in time.

The sorcerer looked up, right as Will glanced at his watch again. “Mister Stanford, it is time for dinner. Are we going inside?” The demon asked quietly, but the man shook his head. “It’s a beautiful day, and we often spend most of those inside. Why not stay in the garden as long as it does not get cold?” He smiled and the demon nodded before raising his hands. This was a little more than just the food, but not so that it would become a problem. The table seemed to rise up from the ground, big enough they could all reach it just fine. Once that was done, he could take care of the actual food, which would just be a snap of his fingers. “It’s a nice evening, William. Why don’t you get us a good bottle of wine?” Stanford spoke up as he nodded approvingly at the food. After a few instructions of what bottle to get from the cellar, the demon made it appear. The sorcerer raised his hand to make the liquor serve itself. Will usually did not drink and today was no exception. He settled for water, just in case. He wasn’t quite sure how his human body would cope with the alcohol and with their guest present, it probably wasn’t the best moment to find out.

They had a fairly quiet evening. Both Ford and Fiddleford were very careful with the amount of alcohol they drank, because both of them understood very well that they needed to stay on top of what they were saying, or things would be revealed that needed to stay hidden. Stanford did not seem to mind. Perhaps his intention was not to get extra information out of the two men, perhaps there were no other motives. Nobody asked, they knew they wouldn’t get answers. They ate their meal in silence mostly, but everyone was looking at eachother. Ford couldn’t help himself, but glanced at Will every few minutes, still surprised to see the demon so calm and collected. He also kept glancing at Stanford, who even now had this appearance of leadership over him. It didn’t matter what ring he wore, or how much of his autonomy was in the hands of the quiet blue demon on his left. But now that he knew about it, there were certain things he noticed. Not in the last place the fact that every time magic was involved, whether it was Stanford’s or Will’s, the two exchanged a look. It made him want to test something. “When I landed here first, I just came out of a confrontation and I was injured.” He started and the demon looked up immediately. Stanford froze. “When I woke up the next morning, there was hardly a trace left of those injuries. Humans don’t heal that fast, do they?” The question was directed at William, whose head immediately turned towards the sorcerer. The man nodded slowly and Blue smiled. “I have provided mister Stanford with several tonics to heal rapidly when I am not there. I think that would explain it because you are of course correct. Humans do not heal that fast.” Ford hid a satisfied smile and went silent again.

After they were done, Will let the table disappear again before leaning back. The butterflies were slowly being replaced by fireflies as they sat there. None of them made an attempt to get up or strike up a conversation. All of them occupied with their own thoughts. It had gotten quite dark when Stanford finally got up and smiled at the others. “Stanford, I would like to invite you for breakfast in my private living room tomorrow, as I have certain topics, I would like to get your opinion on.” He spoke before giving Fiddleford and Will a look. They understood it was time to retreat to their rooms. The demon knew they had an opportunity now. ‘Tomorrow morning in the library?’ He asked Fiddleford silently and the scientist barely managed to keep his face straight when he answered. ‘Sounds good.’ As if on cue, everyone got up. Time to get some rest, it had been quite the day.


	14. Always keep your eyes open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settling again in the Gleeful Manor. Ford is calmer, Fiddleford and William finally have moment to talk again and Stanford has time to sit back and think everything through. And all the plans seem to actually go in the right direction as well. Almost as if the perfect pace has finally been found. But perfection is not a thing in the Gleeful Manor anymore. Something is bound to happen at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 and 28

**Silence speaks louder than words**

The next morning Will made sure to get up early, so he could be in the library before breakfast time, giving him and Fiddleford as much time as possible. He had chosen the library because he needed to be there anyway, and it was still the least suspicious place to meet eachother in. With their deal in place, if Stanford were to walk in for some reason, they could resume a silent conversation without alerting him. It was easier to do that if they could be sitting with books in their hands, because it gave them a reason to stare at something. And besides, he liked the library. It was a very calming room where he could gain so much knowledge. While he was moving through the hallways to the library, he saw Ford exit his room in a brand-new outfit. William smiled at the sight, clearly Stanford took good care of his guests. He had never expected any less, considering the care the demon got himself. Yes, the sorcerer knew how to cater for people staying in the Manor. Blue didn’t have much trouble keeping up with the practical aspects of it, Fiddleford was more involved in the business part he assumed, but Stanford did most of the work himself. He was the man of the house and guests were his responsibility. While the demon contemplated this, Ford looked up, as if he had sensed Will’s gaze. Blue didn’t hesitate but raised his hand to greet him. The traveller hesitated shortly but greeted back. After that, the demon just continued his way to the library, closing the door behind him.

Fiddleford wasn’t there yet, but he didn’t mind that. He breathed in the scent of the books, as he always did and looked around. This room got incredibly dusty compared to the rest of the Manor for some reason. Was it something about books? Did they just gather more dust than other things? He didn’t know, all he knew was that it was a shame. He opened a window and took quick care of it, but not quick enough. Fiddleford walked in, still half asleep but ready to talk to Blue about what happened during the last two days. He opened his mouth to make a comment about morning coffee, but accidentally breathed in the dust Will was about to send out the window, into the fresh morning breeze. He immediately started coughing, luckily after he closed the door, so he wouldn’t alert the two Stanfords. Blue looked up. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were there.” He sounded a little shaken up when he realized what he did, but the scientist just raised his hand to shut the demon up until he was done coughing. When he was at that point, he looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I know that books get dusty, but did you have to solve it like this, couldn’t you just make it vanish?” He asked, sounding a bit irritated. Will went red. “Yes, but I just thought if I opened the window, I could also let fresh air in.” He answered, but Fiddleford just crossed his arms. “I just wanted an excuse to open the windows, and it’s early.” The demon eventually excused himself and the scientist just chuckled, he could understand the latter. He too had trouble staying awake so early, but he understood they needed the time to talk about all of this. Fiddleford had to be updated about a few things, and Will needed to know things too.

But first it was breakfast time and Fiddleford gratefully accepted the coffee as he sat down in his usual chair. Will settled across the low table and made a point of drinking tea first before he opened his mouth. “So, apparently Stanford has a double from another dimension.” Fiddleford commented after he managed to get more awake, thanks to the coffee. Will nodded. “He probably has more than one too, but this one found his way to this dimension. From what I’ve heard, he got here accidentally. It was not like he was actively searching for this place.” He spoke thoughtfully, folding his hands around his teacup. The scientist nodded. “If he was searching for this place, he wouldn’t be so confused about literally everything.” He answered, with a subtle hint of sarcasm in his voice that caused the demon to look up. “Don’t sound like that. It is very strange to meet another version of yourself. I am glad Stanford is handling it well, but it does not surprise me that our guest has a hard time taking it all in. Especially after what he has been through with Bill.” He said, and there was a bit of a harsh tone in his voice, which Fiddleford had never really heard before. “You sound like you know what he is talking about.” He tilted his head a little. Blue nodded and looked away, out the window. “Yes, I know exactly what he is talking about. Bill and I go way back. But I don’t want to talk about that. It is not important, unless he decides to come here too, and I don’t see that happening any time soon, not if there is a dimension where a portal has been completed and used under his nose. He has a tendency to get hyper focussed on things like that. But I promise you that if it becomes necessary, I will tell you everything I know about Bill. For now, all I will say is that he is more or less my opposite.” Blue sighed and Fiddleford just nodded. After years of working for Stanford, he was used to only knowing what he had to know. And now that he knew Will a little better, he was quite sure that if the demon didn’t deem it important enough, it wasn’t. Besides, the tone the demon used when talking about Bill made everything more than clear.

“Very well then, and I suppose you want to add that we don’t tell Stanford anything about the existence of this opposite of yours?” The scientist eventually answered, after thinking about a few things. Will immediately nodded. “Yes. I don’t want Stanford to know about him at all. I am afraid what would happen if he tried to summon Bill. I am not quite sure if he would try but I am also not willing to take that risk.” He answered, then went silent as he ate his breakfast. Fiddleford did the same, he had a lot to think about and some of it was best done in silence. After they were done, and Will had taken care of the crumbs and everything, he sat up straight again. “You restored the first of Stanford’s powers.” The scientist commented, giving Blue a look. “Yes, I meant to warn you, but I was with him the whole evening, then got some sleep before entering his dream bubble. After I got out of there, I found Ford having a nightmare.” Will gave a short summary of what happened in the nightmare and the morning after. Fiddleford returned the favour and filled the demon in about the panic in the traveller and what he had heard about Bill. Will seemed touched. “Thank you for standing up for me. That was kind of you.” He said after the scientist was done. Fiddleford waved his hand. “Don’t mention it. All I did was telling him the truth. And after that Stanford came and you know what happened then.” He replied and Will nodded again. It was good to be up to date with everything again.

They fell silent and the demon stretched. “We have to think of what is next for us to do. Stanford seems quite pleased with Ford’s presence here, and I certainly think our guest is less scared now. But I don’t know how long he wants to stay and how long he can stay. For me it isn’t much of a problem, but I don’t know if it’s such a good idea. This isn’t his world; he has his own home realm and I don’t want him to be stuck here.” He commented. The scientist seemed to agree. “You’re right, and I think Ford understands that too. But until the portal is finished, I wouldn’t know of a way to get him home, do you?” He asked, and Will shook his head. “And even when the portal is done, it would get him to the Dreamscape, not his home dimension.” He sighed, sounding troubled. Fiddleford frowned as he realized something. “Blue, didn’t you mention the fact people go insane in there?” He asked carefully and Will looked up, his eyes wide. “I did, yes. Oh dear, that is going to be a bit of an issue.” He muttered, slowly getting lost in thought about that. There sure was a good chance that Ford would lose his mind if he stepped into the Dreamscape. That would be such a terrible fate, and the traveller sure didn’t deserve that. There had to be another option, but how could they possibly even set that up? Of course, Ford was resilient, he had been in the Nightmare Realm after all, but still.

In the end, Will looked up. “We will figure something out. Bypass the Dreamscape if we have to, but until then, all we can do is make sure he is treated well here. I was sorry to hear he has been quite literally a fugitive across the multiverse after he started his travels.” He answered and Fiddleford nodded. “It sure doesn’t sound like something I would want to deal with, you’re right about that. If he has been possessed by something that is the opposite of what you are then I don’t blame whoever was chasing him though. From what I heard about Bill, that thing was a nightmare to deal with. No, hearing that almost made me happy Stanford summoned you.” He muttered to himself and Will smiled. “Thank you, that is nice to hear. I like that he summoned me too.” He answered and the scientist looked up. He didn’t realize he said that last part out loud. But it wasn’t a lie, so he didn’t take it back either. “Ford is very helpful when it comes to building the portal back up. He is smart, has good memory and open for suggestions. It’s strange really.” He then said and the demon looked up. It was something that was on his mind too: the differences between Stanford and Ford. Perhaps they could try to figure out what those differences were exactly before they would inevitably be found by the other two. Perhaps they could try to pinpoint what it was that made them so different, and since they both had different kinds of conversations with both of them, perhaps they could piece a few things together. Fiddleford seemed fascinated by the fact there were now two of them, and Will had to admit he didn’t mind either. Now that Ford seemed to calm down about the presence of the blue Cipher, it was very nice to have him around actually.

“You’re right. It is very strange.” Will looked at the scientist in front of him. Fiddleford had his undivided attention. “I have to admit I already compared working with you to working with Stanford. I do it again now that I have the chance to work with Ford.” The scientist remarked and Blue tilted his head. “You compared us? Why would you do that?” He asked carefully, brushing a stray lock of hair away. “I honestly don’t know. It’s what happens. But anyway, Ford is more patient. He listens to what I say and doesn’t question it all the time. Unless it comes to you, then he questions everything.” The scientist shrugged and Will smiled. “He is suspicious. I don’t blame him. Trusting a demon isn’t something I would advise anyone.” He mentioned and Fiddleford rolled his eyes. “At least you’re aware of your own untrustworthiness.” He muttered, causing Will to chuckle a little. “I didn’t necessarily mean myself, but sure.” He answered, leaning back again. They went silent for a while. “You must have noticed differences between them as well.” The scientist then spoke up and the demon nodded, thinking it over. “Stanford is more confident in things. He leads in a way I haven’t seen from anyone else. Ford is more on equal grounds with us I would say, but on the other hand, he is a guest here. This is Stanford’s house, so of course he would be in charge. It only makes sense. But you are right, Ford does listen. He seems curious and willing to learn.” Will hesitated shortly, not really sure how to explain this. “Or well, it’s more that Ford listens to other things I suppose. Stanford has always been listening to my stories for a long time, but Ford wants to know about how things actually work, without immediately trying to solve it.” He went quiet again.

“Was that directed at me, Blue?” Fiddleford asked after a silence. The demon shook his head. “No, not necessarily. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry if I offended you in any way.” He answered, which just caused the scientist to roll his eyes. “You apologize too much.” He mumbled to himself. Will looked away. “Sorry.” He muttered, then sighed. He could hear movement in the hallway and swiftly got up, making sure he would be over by the bookshelves when the door opened, and the two six-fingered men entered. Fiddleford looked up. “Oh, good morning.” He spoke up, hastily getting up, although he wasn’t completely sure why he did that. Stanford raised his hand. “No need to get up. Although I do wonder what brought you here at this point. I would have expected you to be in the portal room.” He spoke up and the scientist lowered back down into his seat. “I wasn’t fully awake yet. I needed to think something through, and I have found the library helps me to clear my head.” He answered, stretching a little. Stanford nodded, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. “It is indeed a good place to get your thoughts in order. And it is not a problem either as I had been meaning to speak with you. But first I will get that book I was talking about earlier.” The last part was directed at Ford, who was staring at the bookshelves for some reason. When the sorcerer looked over, he could see a pale elbow sticking out. “William, it is a beautiful day, why are you inside?” Stanford asked with a hint of a sigh. Now was not the time to put everyone in one room again.

Will looked around the shelf and smiled, a little sheepishly. “I was simply searching for a book. I did not want to disturb anyone, so I tried to be discreet. My apologies.” He spoke up and glanced at Ford, who was still looking at him. The demon felt himself go red and he immediately hid behind the bookshelf again. Stanford frowned ever so slightly and looked at Ford too. He did not know exactly what that reaction was for, but he didn’t appreciate it. Not at all. He would have to do something about this real soon, but right now he would just have to pull them apart. He would prefer Ford to stay in the library, meaning he would have to persuade William to make himself scarce and leave the room. He walked over to the demon and noticed what shelf he was browsing. It made him smile and lean a little closer towards Blue. “Darling, I greatly appreciate how swift you are with continuing those rituals. It will be beneficial for the both of us if those consequences will be reverse as soon as possible, don’t you think?” He smiled warmly, careful to stay out of sight from Ford. He also made sure to not speak too loudly. This was between him and William, although he was quite sure that his guest was aware of a lot more than he let on. Stanford Pines had already proven himself to be an intelligent person and it would disappoint the sorcerer if the traveller did not learn at least some of the secrets of the house. But that did not mean he would give them away. It was up to the man to discover them. Stanford would not set him on clues if he could help it.

The demon smiled slightly. “I am hoping to take the next step as soon as possible, but I really want to read into it first. It’s no use taking risks. Although I am quite sure that now that the first steps have been completed, it should be easier to continue.” He spoke up and then looked at the books again, finding the one he had been looking for. Stanford checked the title quickly and his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Inconvenient. It had to be the same book he wanted to show his guest. It was a book he had not needed for quite some time now, since it simply covered the ground rules and basics of spellcasting and magic. One of the first books he had studied and the one that had given him that sensation of magic for the first time. He wasn’t known for holding on to things for sentimental reasons, but this book he did keep around. Of course, it came in handy every now and then, but still. “Darling, do you need that book for long, or is it only to check something?” He asked, looking up at the demon. “I might need it for a little longer, but I also need another book, so if you need this one, I could start with the other first.” Will answered quickly, not wanting to inconvenience the sorcerer in any way if he could help it. Stanford smiled calmly and held out his hand for the book. “If this is for checking what falls under the basics, you may also find the answer in my notes in my office. And if you need to be in there, perhaps you could first collect the mail.” He spoke up. Will gave him the book and nodded. He first searched the shelves for a bit and grabbed another book, before smiling friendly at the others in the room and making his way out. He was glad to have spoken to Fiddleford, it had been necessary.

For now, he just went to check the mailbox. Several letters for Stanford and a package for Fiddleford. He would drop that off at the lab, since he wasn’t supposed to know about the portal, and he didn’t want to make any mistakes. So, he took a detour and made his way over to the lab. He had not been there in a while now. The last few times he had spoken with the scientist, they had been in the portal room. Oh, the last time he was in the lab was when the flower thing had happened. But that wasn’t even that long ago. Less than a week. He rubbed his forehead and put the package on the desk. Sometimes time really seemed to slow down. “I really hope Time Baby is alright. I don’t like it when time is behaving like this.” He muttered to himself as he got ready to leave. He had to walk past the lab table for that and he subconsciously turned his head to look at it for a second. It seemed so long ago, almost like a whole other life. He was eternally grateful for the fact Stanford had been in time to save them both from the result of that surgery. His hand went up to his purple eye and he touched the skin under it. While the demon had a hard time dealing with his position, he found that his opinions had shifted slightly over time. He wouldn’t tell Stanford, but he was actually glad that this was how it all turned out. The sorcerer had wanted to do something that would have set something in motion that couldn’t be reversed. Stealing his eye would have crippled William for a long time and the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that it would have started the corruption of Stanford Gleeful to the point of no return. So, while what had happened instead was not ideal, Will found that he actually knew what he had to do now. He didn’t know when or why this change had happened, but he felt more confident.

A thought was nagging at his mind as he left the lab. Could it have something to do with Ford? When he was talking to Fiddleford about the differences between the two men, he had mentioned that Ford was a good listener, but he had not really told the scientist what he meant exactly. It was something that was nagging at him since that conversation with the traveller. Will had been so happy to talk about how the energy in him worked. How the Chaos worked and what it was. It had been such a relief to find someone who asked the right questions, who helped him explain things that he had trouble understanding himself. He subconsciously compared it to Stanford. They had spoken about Dream, and how nothing is permanent in there. Will remembered how the sorcerer had asked how long things could remain and how stable they were while they existed. He had asked about the similarities between Dream and magic, but never about what it did to Will, never asked how it felt to get his powers directly from a source like that. The thought made the demon a little sad. He wished Stanford would have asked him those questions and helped him to figure out how to regulate it. Sometimes Blue struggled with his self-control, mostly when his emotions got more intense. He thought back to when he was bound to the lab table before the whole mess had started. He had been so scared, but then his powers had not done anything.

No use to dwell on it much longer. There were other things to be done. He would have to bring the other mail to Stanford’s office, as he promised. So, the demon tried to put it out of his mind as he entered the workspace. It always looked the same, it was almost eery. Everything in the right place. Though the titles on the books rotated every once in a while, when the sorcerer moved on to a new subject to study. Everything else just seemed to never change. Will put the letters on the desk, next to the ivory letter opener. His fingers faintly brushed over the carved six-fingered hand on the end of it. Custom made for Stanford, so much was clear. It made him smile a little and his eyes wandered over the desk, pausing shortly on a few drawings he recognized as his own. Most of them were the sketches of the flowers he made for the sorcerer. It might be a good idea to write down what he knew about the remnants, what properties those things usually had and if they posed a risk in any way. Dear Axolotl, why did it suddenly seem like he had so much to do? He started to sympathize with Fiddleford a lot more, as the demon thought back to the stacks of notes and books that were littered all over the lab. Sadly, most of the tasks William had concerned magic of some kind and the scientist was simply not suited for that. But perhaps those remnants were something he could work on with Stanford. After all, he was the one that caused them in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes fell on a partially folded letter on the corner of the desk. Likely Stanford had folded it all the way, but the paper was rather stiff and unfolded on its own. Will reached out to correct that, but before he could do so, his eyes had landed on the exordium. He was surprised to read Fiddleford’s name, rather than Stanford’s. That’s odd, the address said Stanford. He didn’t want to snoop, Will wasn’t the kind of person to nose around. But for once his curiosity got the best of him. He unfolded the letter and started reading a little bit further. The demon didn’t want to read all of it, he just wanted to understand why a letter for Fiddleford would be addressed to Stanford. And truth be told, William didn’t quite understand most of the things said in the letter, but the general meaning of it did become clear to him. A job offer for Fiddleford, at least that is what it looked like to him. Blue smiled, perhaps it was a surprise for the scientist? He didn’t read further, but carefully refolded the letter and put it back exactly where it was when he found it. This was a nice thing to know and Fiddleford was doing such good work, he sure deserved to take on a project from another source. William was impressed with how much the scientist knew and how well he executed it all. Whenever he thought about the projects he had seen in the lab, and then the portal, he sometimes got a bit overwhelmed. He didn’t understand mechanics all that well. Magic was much more his area of expertise. So yes, he was impressed with the fact Fiddleford understood how all those things worked, and Blue sure believed that the rest of the world would feel the same way. And in his eyes, they sure deserved to know about the fact he could do all of that.

But if Stanford wanted to surprise the scientist with it, William wasn’t one to spoil that. He would keep his mouth shut, and not even tell the sorcerer he read it in the first place. No, he wouldn’t ruin this. Besides, he had already realized he had a lot to do and keeping track of this would only be an unnecessary addition to that. Instead he searched and found the notes on the magic and how they were sorted. It was helpful that Stanford had it written out, but he did want to check the book too, just to make sure. And besides, he needed that book for more than just that. The demon slid his fingers down the lines, subconsciously smiling at the beautiful handwriting. He reached the lines he needed and quickly read over them. Illusions _were_ part of the basics, but Will would have to check if Stanford used a refined version that needed to be taken care of separately. The demon sighed, running a hand through his hair, and closing eyes for a second. He would have to make a list of things to check out, to make it easier to keep it all together and not forget anything. Perhaps Fiddleford and Ford had the right idea when they started carrying journals around all the time. At least that is what the demon assumed that red book was that Ford had with him, seemingly all the time. Maybe Stanford had one of those as well, he wasn’t quite sure about it. It did sound like a good idea. Blue let out a sigh again and left the office, heading outside, since the garden was the best place to think for him.

Part of him did think about returning to the library, to talk to Ford again. He knew Stanford and Fiddleford would probably go to another room to talk, most likely the private living room. He wanted to know more about this alternate version of the sorcerer, about the time he had spent with Bill and why exactly. What had his brother promised the man, what were his ambitions when he decided to create a portal that could lead to another dimension? What was his home dimension like, apart from Bill’s presence there? So far Blue had been mostly focussed on getting Ford to a point where he wasn’t so scared of Will anymore. The demon had not yet dared to ask anything about the man himself, mostly because he didn’t want to make him suspicious again. The traveller had ended up here after being on the run for a while, and Will could only imagine how strange it must be for someone to meet what is ultimately a version of themselves. He thought about how it would be to see Bill again, but it wasn’t really the same; Blue knew about his twin, had met him before and lived with him. No, it most certainly wasn’t the same, and it was hard to imagine if Ford was coming to terms with all of this to the point Will could ask him questions about how his life had been so far.

By the time he was done pondering over this, the demon had been sitting on their usual seat in the garden for a few minutes already. The sun was rising higher, meaning it would be close to noon. Luckily, this time he remembered to bring a watch. He had forgotten about it the other day, in his hurry to get outside with Stanford, but this morning he did remember to put it on. Much easier to be in time to serve food to everyone. But he still had some time left, so he would better get a few things done, and it was best to start with making that list of things he needed to get done. Will sighed deeply, he was truly losing his schedule and forgot to bring his sketchbook and art supplies with him before going outside. Well, he was lucky to have his powers to help him out with this. With a gesture he pulled the things he needed through the fabric of reality, making them appear next to him. Along with his sketchbook and pencils, there was also an empty notebook similar to the ones Ford and Fiddleford used. Only his was blue with a cornflower print. First, he had wanted to get roses, but Will wasn’t sure if Stanford didn’t have one of those, and he didn’t want to get them confused. It wouldn’t be a good idea to risk accidentally reading the private notes of the sorcerer. He sighed and then forced himself to focus on what he had to do. First, he would write that list, then he would get back to work. It wasn’t like him to have an off day and he really didn’t like it.

Luckily, the demon managed to get the list done by the time it was noon, and he first took a moment to eat lunch before going back to what he was supposed to do. Yet for the first time since Will came to live in the Manor, he felt a bit excluded. It was unnecessary, and he knew that, but still, something about all of this was suddenly just not feeling right. Perhaps it was because he found the letter. Perhaps it was because after two days of craziness he finally got to talk to the one person in the house who he could be open with. Things were slowly falling into place so to speak, and it dawned on him that Stanford had lied to him about something really major. Will had spent two days worrying something malevolent had intruded the estate, and he had probably only contributed to Ford’s fear by being so precise and obvious with providing food for everyone. And the telekinesis. Stanford was happy with it, but what did the guest think when he saw the use of magic? The traveller didn’t use any and Blue had no idea how all of it made Ford feel. Will felt guilty about it. He had probably scared the man pretty good and he didn’t even apologize yet. After all, Fiddleford had told him how scared Ford had been.

While the initial plan had been to take care of the mirrored injuries and put an end to that, Will now got up again. He loved the garden, but he also loved the library, so this might not be such a bad thing. It dawned on the demon that whenever he wanted to speak to Ford alone, the library was the best option for that. Perhaps the traveller simply felt comfortable in there. After all, he was a version of Stanford and a love for books wasn’t much of a surprise. When the demon reached the right door, he made a point of knocking first. “Come in?” The voice sounded confused, and it was definitely Ford who answered. Will smiled and entered the room. “I really hope I am not disturbing you.” He spoke up, his voice a polite as ever. Ford shook his head. “At least this time it’s actually during the day and I am not sleep deprived.” He muttered to himself before actually answering. “You’re not. It’s fine.” He said, looking the demon over, as he always did when he found himself in one room with the being. As if he still secretly waited for the moment Will turned into the nightmare his brother was.

**New additions to the Manor life**

Fiddleford and Stanford had indeed left for the private living room. They had been sitting together for a while now and discussed a few vital things. The sorcerer was very pleased to hear that if everything went to plan, the portal would be ready for testing in a few weeks. It did mean that Stanford had to persuade William to take care of the mirrored injuries as quickly as possible, or the project would be delayed. The scientist on his turn was mainly just happy to spend some time alone with his boss again. He couldn’t help himself; no matter how often he told himself that Stanford’s personality wasn’t good for him, he threw it out the window whenever he had the chance to actually be alone with him. Was he fooling himself? Perhaps, but it was easy to forget about that when he was actually looking the man in the eyes. And Stanford seemed to be in a very good mood, despite the fact he found William in the same room as the scientist. He wondered if it had something to do with the conversation his boss had with Ford that morning, or with the book Blue had taken with him when he left, or because the portal was coming together so quickly. Or just all of it. He could ask, but it was unlikely Fiddleford would actually get an answer.

At the moment, it was silent in the room. It appeared the sorcerer was deep in thought, staring in the distance. The scientist knew not to disturb the man when he was doing so, because it often meant his boss was working out a new phase of a project in his mind. Interrupting that process was a terrible idea, something he wished to avoid at all costs. So, he was quiet as well, staring out the window, letting his thoughts wander off to other things. Mostly his side projects. Most of them were small, some dragged out over a longer period of time. They were just to keep his mind flexible, so he wouldn’t lose himself when he got stuck in calculations, or because he encountered a problem that would take longer to solve. It was an easy way to distract himself, yet usually he immediately snapped out of it as soon as Stanford opened his mouth again. Until then, he was more or less completely zoned out. The scientist didn’t realize that the sorcerer wasn’t truly staring in the distance, but rather looking him over. Stanford’s mind wasn’t far away, it was analysing what he saw in front of him and comparing it to the past. Yes, there was a plan slowly going into the next phase but right now, the sorcerer had something else on his mind, something he wanted to get to the bottom of. Something about Fiddleford that he wanted to address, but he was contemplating what road to go down, how to go at this. There were various ways that all sounded rather tempting, because he knew so well how to get the man to an anxious mess. Or a stammering one, that was also an option. And now that the situation in the Manor was slowly returning to what it was supposed to be, Stanford found that it might even be amusing to go down that road again. It had been a while; the sorcerer had been busy trying to get the demon where he wanted him.

But now that it was actually working out, and he had proof that it was, and with the first excitement of Ford landing there finally calming down a little bit, Stanford seemed to settle down. Somewhat. He was always working on some sort of plan of course, but at least now he slowly returned to the point he was at before the demon happened. Back then it had just been Fiddleford and him. His lips curled into a smile. “I can’t help but notice how good you look these days. As if you finally managed to listen to me and get some rest at night.” He spoke up, a hint of humour in his voice, causing the scientist to blush, half in shame and half in delight from the compliment. “I do sleep better these days.” He muttered to himself, avoiding Stanford’s eyes. Of course, the last month the sorcerer had been nicer to him than the month before that, but this, this had been quite a while. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to hear those words, coming from his boss. “It is good to hear you managed to get your sleeping schedule back to a normal state. I wonder how long it has been since you were able to do that. When we first met you also seemed to pull an all-nighter every time, I stopped by your dorm room.” Stanford spoke thoughtfully, shifting his gaze to the garden outside, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. He didn’t have to look to know Fiddleford’s cheeks were slowly turning a bright red. Of course, the scientist would immediately think back to those days. Simpler times really, and probably the last time they were technically equals. Of course, he was a few years older than Stanford, but they were in the same year and shared quite a few classes. How delighted he had been when the sorcerer had been more than willing to swap roommates, after they had started comparing notes and everything and already spent most of the time in eachother’s rooms. It had only been convenient. Stanford had moved his first roommate out of that dorm the first opportunity he got. Even back then the man booked results quickly.

The sorcerer allowed Fiddleford to get lost in these thoughts for a while, enjoying the range of expressions he saw on the face of the scientist. It wasn’t the first time he brought up that part, and over time he had learned exactly which expressions went with which part of the memory. It was interesting to see how they didn’t lessen over time. Bringing it up over and over again still gave the same intensity every time. How amusing. “And then we graduated, and you moved away.” Stanford spoke up when he saw the expressions fade. There was a slight hint of a sad undertone in his voice when he said that, as if he was trying to hide his feelings about it but failed. In reality it was perfectly dosed and just enough for Fiddleford to pick up on. And he did. The smile he had on his face up to that point dropped immediately and was replaced by an emotion of guilt. Yes, he did move away, and it was hard to stay in touch after that. He’d gone back home, met his now ex-wife and even had a son. Why would Stanford be triggering that time of his life? Usually he seemed to pretend it didn’t happen. As if their lives just paused after he left and only started back up again when he had pressed the button at the front gate for the first time.

“I should maybe confess to something.” The sorcerer was very carefully picking his words and immediately looked away when he saw Fiddleford’s eyes grow wide. He knew very well that a sentence like that would get the attention of his employee. “What is it?” The scientist’s voice was soft, almost completely breathless. What could it be that Stanford wanted to confess to? He noticed that his entire body was tensed, as if he was scared. But he didn’t exactly feel fear, it was only expectation. “I was very relieved when I found that you had answered my call for the job. When I learned that you were putting in the work to meet all the qualifications, I truly felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. With you I knew I could always count on the best work. And you have delivered. I was right to trust you with the position.” Stanford spoke softly, his eyes slowly trailing back to Fiddleford’s face, managing to turn the grin he felt coming up into a soft smile. Fiddleford had trouble controlling his reaction now. He didn’t want to turn into a mess again, but he could hardly help himself. His face was already as red as the roses outside and it sure didn’t help to keep his thoughts in order.

Fiddleford’s mouth was very dry when he tried to formulate some sort of coherent response. He opened his mouth a couple of times to try to say something, but it didn’t quite work, and he stopped himself every time, trying to think it through before he would say something stupid. It was really hard to focus now and he if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t exactly blame Will for getting so lost every time he was left alone with Stanford. Oh, thinking about the demon seemed to help him form a coherent response to that confession. He blinked a couple of times and then finally looked up, meeting the sorcerer’s brown eyes. There was a bit of curiosity in that gaze, as if his boss was truly wondering what the answer would be. His brain had answered the question right away: ‘I did that for you. I worked myself to death for you, and it was worth it.’ But he wouldn’t say that. It wasn’t what he wanted to convey. “I didn’t hesitate once. When I saw the ad, I wrote immediately, and I enrolled into classes that same day. And I never looked back.” That was what he eventually blurted out before going an even brighter red, causing Stanford to chuckle just a little bit. “I am glad we agree that you coming to work for me here has been a great decision.” He answered, leaning back in his chair, seemingly completely calm again. “Do you still have the violin you brought with you when you came here?” The sorcerer asked after a few minutes of silence. Another question Fiddleford didn’t see coming and that definitely caught him off guard. He had to take a moment to think about, before remembering where he put it.

“Oh, yes, I actually do still have it somewhere.” He adjusted his glasses to have an excuse to focus on something other than Stanford’s amused smile. Oh, he wished he brought his cube, but it was still on the table in the portal room with all the blueprints. It used to be so that he always had it with him, but over the years it had lessened to the point he actually had to dig for it when he tried to find it a while back. After that he did start carrying it around again. But of course, this was the moment he forgot about it, the moment he could really use it, even if it was just so he knew something else to focus on. “You don’t play it anymore, do you?” The sorcerer sounded thoughtful again, and he crossed his legs, his foot only missing Fiddleford’s leg by a centimetre. It caused the scientist to flinch shortly before answering the question. “I stopped playing a while back when everything got very busy. I should maybe pick it up again.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck a little, trying to stop himself from blushing again. He knew exactly when he stopped playing. It was around the time when Stanford started summoning William. Before that he played it after work, usually in the same room as where the piano was. Fiddleford smiled as he remembered that. It was nice and very peaceful. But once the demon had come into play, he didn’t feel like it anymore.

Or actually, the exact reason the scientist stopped playing his violin was because he had heard Will play the piano. Now that he thought of it, that was also the moment he started having doubts about Stanford’s plan to bring the demon into the Manor permanently. The first moment he had felt threatened by the idea of William coming to live with them. Perhaps it was a stupid reason. Perhaps he was a fool for caring that the demon knew how to play an instrument, especially because in hindsight, he didn’t remember hearing Blue play after he had been granted permanent residence in the Gleeful Manor. Strange how that had turned out in the end. He didn’t truly feel that threat anymore really. Now that he could think clearly, he understood better how blinded he had been and what irrational thoughts he had been having about many things, but mostly about his boss. Fiddleford looked up, right in Stanford’s eyes. His breath halted for a second, and part of his rational thought process ended abruptly, which only got worse when the sorcerer broke into another dazzling smile. “Perhaps you should pick it up again, yes. From what I remember, you are quite the accomplished player.” He spoke up, his tone sincere. Fiddleford looked away again. “I never thought you liked it, really. I always thought it bothered you when I was playing, and you wanted to be in that room.” He answered when he found his voice again.

Stanford chuckled. “What’s not to like? I never heard you miss a single note. The only reason I would dislike hearing the instrument is when you are playing when I know there is work that needs to be done first. I think that it is a wonderful past time activity, but it should not interfere with your duties in this household. I may have told you to stop at times, but you ought to know I stopped to listen far more often. It would be quite the shame to hear you stopped because of me.” He spoke, intertwining his fingers. Fiddleford suddenly noticed that the sorcerer wasn’t wearing his gloves. The silver triangle was out in the open, but now he saw the second ring underneath it. The simple circle that was the splitting image of the one he was wearing himself. Yes, of course he was still wearing it. Not just because Stanford had never found out about the termination of the curse on it, but also because the scientist had gotten used to the feeling of that ring around his finger. After he had gotten over the resentment of being controlled and managed to view the ring as an accessory only, he had never truly thought about it anymore. No, to him it was now just a part of his attire. But to see the other ring still on Stanford’s hand as well, it touched him. The scientist had obviously learned from Blue’s ring that only the slave ring was bound to its owner. Stanford was not required to wear the ring he shared with Fiddleford, but the fact that he still did made the man very happy. Just something to remind the scientist that his boss did care. Perhaps in a different way than he had originally thought, hoped, and maybe even longed for, but he did care.

Of course, Stanford noticed that look. It was part of the reason he had taken his gloves off before taking Fiddleford with him to the living room. He knew very well how to make the scientist very happy, especially after the two months they had been through. Of course, they had been very busy, and there had been relatively little time to just sit like this, so it was good that there was a moment. The sorcerer knew he had been very short with Fiddleford, especially when he had been so focussed on getting his powers back, but now that those were returning, and he had proof of devotion from the demon, Stanford finally allowed himself to step back just a little bit and turn his attention to Fiddleford a bit more. “I have left you on your own a lot since the demon came to live here, haven’t I?” He spoke up, adjusting his position a little, so he was more leaning towards his employee. The scientist became hyper-aware of that fact immediately but managed to give a coherent answer regardless. “You were busy, I was too. It’s been hectic. But I am glad to see things are finally falling into place. So, we can perhaps take it a little easier from now on.” Fiddleford answered, daring to lean forward in his chair as well. Stanford just chuckled. “Yes, it does look like we can calm the pace. As long as we keep normal workdays, everything should continue to go steadily in the direction we need it to. So, it should not be much longer now.” He then smiled. “Back to the old days, but with an addition to make both our lives a lot easier.”

That sentence did remind Fiddleford of the reality as it was right now, but part of him didn’t want to care about it. The old days, plus more, that would be paradise. That picture that Stanford had painted in his mind, where Will had submitted as planned and would have taken care of so many practical tasks that Fiddleford wouldn’t have to deal with anymore came back to him. For just a short moment he forgot about everything that happened, and he tried to imagine what it would be like, to live like that. How his stress would have lessened because the demon would have taken the heat, how he could have focussed on his projects for days on end because there were no errands to run. He would have had more time to do his side projects, because he could have worked much more efficiently, because he could pawn a lot of his other tasks off to the demon. But the feeling didn’t last long. While Stanford’s charms were still formidable, the lack of a curse on his ring eventually managed to pierce through the illusion. Fiddleford realized that with how the situation was now, he could still do that. Of course, not right now, not with Ford in the house, but in the month before that, after he had finished the memory gun, he had actually been working on side-projects a lot.

And of course, what he truly wanted was to work with Stanford as equals. The scientist wanted a partner more than an employer. And he didn’t believe anymore that the sorcerer could be that. No, Ford maybe, but he didn’t belong in this dimension and couldn’t possibly stay forever. But the other resident of the manor could. William was a good listener, eager to learn and generally curious. Of course, the demon was completely lost when it came to technology, but he did know magic and Fiddleford saw no reason why collaborating with someone like that would result in anything other than scientific breakthroughs no one had ever seen before. And nobody would be able to reproduce them because they didn’t have that one essential ingredient; being the magic Will possessed. The thought process behind this intrigued and scared the scientist at the same time. He still liked living and working in the manor, but the reason why had shifted a little. Before it had been because of his boss, and almost solely because of him. But now, the project he had loathed the most before he started on it, the one that went wrong in the most terrible way he could have imagined, turned out to be the one he enjoyed the most in the end. Fiddleford smiled to himself. “It really shouldn’t be much longer. It’s going fast now that we found the pace.” He answered, realizing he had gotten lost in thought again. Strange, usually Stanford would have pulled him out of it by now. Now his boss was just looking him over with an amused smile. Perhaps he had said something? It happened that he sometimes started thinking out loud.

“Did I say something?” He asked carefully, moving to lean back again, fearing he’d seemed to eager. Instead he felt a hand on his arm. “Not at all, your phrasing made me think, that is all.” Stanford answered, his thumb rubbing over the ever-present graphite stain on the cuffs of Fiddleford’s shirts from that strange habit to pull his sleeves up in the middle of drawing out blueprints or making calculations. The one habit he couldn’t seem to shake over the years. “You say we finally found the right pace, and I agree. But your personal pace should sync up with the pace of your projects. One day you might walk past yourself, overstep your own limits. I would hate to see that happen. You should try to adjust your speed a little bit before you drown in your own results. As I told you when I hired you, with all the qualifications you have, your greatest challenge is to keep the right pace. And now that we found it back in the long-term projects we have going on, I want you to make sure you maintain that pace within yourself too.” Stanford just smiled after that, slowly tracing his fingers over Fiddleford’s arm before leaning back again, leaving his employee quite bewildered and at a loss for words. “I will try to do so.” He eventually managed to blurt out.

“That is good to hear. As for myself, I will most certainly do the same. Of course, I am aware I left you to your own devices far too much and I do plan to change that, as long as you do continue to deliver the quality work I am used to from you. I understand that sometimes things around the manor need your attention, or simply manage to distract you, but I want you to focus as much time of the work day as you can to complete the portal. Once that is done, you will be amazed how much time of the day you will have left for other things.” Stanford nodded and pressed his fingertips together. “Your evenings would be good to keep free, for you to calm that overactive brain of yours, or for some quality time between us. As I said, I want to take time out of my day, but with a guest in the house and work that has to be done on my part as well, I am afraid I will have to limit it to that for now.” He added, looking over his hands to his employee, who seemed to have trouble picking what emotion to show right now. Eventually it seemed to settle on excitement, which amused the sorcerer a lot, especially considering what he would be saying next. Time to set something in motion that would keep him occupied for weeks. It would be worth it in the end, but it would require most of his attention, and meanwhile he would have to keep William on track and Stanford also wanted to spend more time with Ford. The right pace, yes. But as of now, that pace would be quite fast.

“I will be starting a new phase in our plans. It is a plan I can work on in private, leaving you free to work on the portal and really focus on it.” The sorcerer smiled once more when Fiddleford’s expression switched to concern. A new phase at this time might seem like an odd move, since the previous one had never been completed. They were still trying to work past phase one as far as Stanford was concerned. Phase one being binding the demon and successfully enslaving him. That had never happened, so why would they be moving on, and what would they be moving on to? Stanford made sure to pause, let the silence last for a little while so he could see the questions pass the scientist’s face one by one, causing him to smile. “All I need from you is a few answers to my questions. Other than that, you do not have to concern yourself with it. You can leave it all to me, and trust that it will all be taken care of without a hitch.” The sorcerer then spoke up, seeing how the tension in Fiddleford’s shoulder lessened. Stanford’s eyes trailed over his employee again. He didn’t speak up yet, but paused yet again, causing the man to become a little more nervous. “It has been a while since I had new suits made for you, hasn’t it?” The sorcerer then spoke up, seemingly diverting the topic all of a sudden. The scientist frowned; a bit confused with what this could possibly have to do with the new phase of Stanford’s plans. But he answered, nonetheless. “Yes, it has been a while. I try to take care of my clothes to make them last longer.” The man spoke up, suddenly aware of the stains on the cuffs and the slight discoloration of the fabric. He shifted in his chair, but Stanford only smiled.

“Perhaps I should get you something new. If I recall correctly, you have a fondness of green, don’t you?” A thoughtful question, and Fiddleford looked up, smiling. “I do, yes. Dark shades of green, like in the middle of a forest, where most of the sunlight doesn’t reach the ground because of the leaves. That rich, deep green. It is beautiful.” There was even a hint of dreaminess in his voice when answered, causing his boss to chuckle. “I did not know that besides a musician, there was also a poet hiding underneath that shell of a scientist. You still are full of surprises, aren’t you?” The sorcerer spoke up and Fiddleford couldn’t help himself. He went bright red once again and fiddled his fingers, unsure of how to respond to that. He did appreciate certain art forms, yes. These days he didn’t have much time for them, which was a shame. But all of that wasn’t something he really talked about with anyone. Perhaps Blue had found the poems in his journal and knew about it, but even if the demon had noticed, he never mentioned it. Stanford didn’t seem to expect an answer, he just adjusted his cuffs a bit and continued. “I think that colour would certainly suit you. Your measurements sure remained the same since last time, didn’t they?” He raised an eyebrow as he looked his assistant over again. Fiddleford nodded quickly. “Of course, they have.” He muttered, and the sorcerer tilted his head. “I was not accusing you of anything, it was simply for confirmation.” He commented, and the scientist lowered his head.

Not long after that, dinner appeared on the table, causing Fiddleford to look over to the clock. Stanford did the same before smiling his dazzling smile. “Time flies when spent in good company, doesn’t it?” He spoke up before raising his hand to serve the scientist a glass of wine. The man just nodded, unsure of what to say now. He had questions he wanted to ask, but at the same time he was afraid to do so. Perhaps it would be better to go silent for now, before he would say something wrong and ruin this. Because no matter what happened, no matter how much his feelings had changed over the past few months; it was nice to spend time with his boss without the demon being the constant topic of their conversation. Blue had come up a few times, but it wasn’t why Stanford had called him, and that was a nice change. Just talking about the status of ongoing projects, recalling memories from college, and talking about personal taste was such a relief that Fiddleford almost prayed it could be like this all the time. Just the two of them again, like back then. Of course, somewhere in the back of his head he knew it would never really be like that again, but right now he managed to shush that nagging voice. He managed to actually enjoy the moment. Stanford didn’t seem to mind the silence, and neither did the scientist, so they didn’t really speak until after dinner, when the plates disappeared and only their wineglasses remained.

They just leaned back, seemingly lost in their own thoughts again. Fiddleford’s thoughts were once again back to college times. That time their professor said something they both knew was wrong. With a slight smile he recalled the look he had exchanged with Stanford, that look of utter disbelief. They both had refused to note it down, but neither of them had said anything. Oh, the satisfaction when they got the exams back, only to find they were the only ones to not fall for what had been a trick of the old man to see how many were paying attention. Good times. This time he was pulled out of his thoughts by Stanford though. “It is getting late. I might stop by your lab tomorrow to collect some of your notes. I suggest you retreat to your room now and read a book. Tomorrow is a new day.” The sorcerer spoke, getting up. “Oh, and Fiddleford? I would love to hear you play again.”


	15. the Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Stanford and Fiddleford are in the private living room, Will seizes the opportunity to speak with Ford alone. There are things he has to know. Things he needs to ask about the other dimension, about the past and about Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 and 30

**A little consolation**

While Fiddleford and Stanford were in the private living room, Will was sitting in front of Ford, trying to find the right words to begin this conversation. The traveller was staring at him, as he always was. “Are you still afraid of me?” The demon asked quietly, seemingly finding the idea sad. Ford clenched his fist shortly before consciously relaxing them and trying to disconnect Will from Bill. “Not afraid. But weary, I don’t trust you.” He then admitted, looking the blue Cipher up and down one more time. Will just nodded. “I understand. And I am not asking you to trust me. Trust should be earned, not just given.” He spoke quietly, resting his hands on the book on his lap. Ford looked at the ring on Blue’s finger, remembering the journal pages and what Will had told him about the connection. He sighed and looked down at the book in his own hands. The demon frowned a little. It was the book he had been meaning to take, before Stanford let him know he needed it. But if Stanford needed it, why did Ford have it now? It was a book about magic, and the traveller didn’t exactly wield it. Will’s eyes went over the six fingers on both hands and something clicked. Of course, Ford’s aura was suited for magic, and he was a scientist. That meant he could combine the best of Stanford and Fiddleford. In theory. But why would the sorcerer do that? As far as the demon knew, the man was versed in science too. Perhaps not to the extent the scientist seemed to be, but still.

Ford didn’t know what Will was thinking about, but the slight shifts in the being’s expression were interesting to see. “May I ask you a question?” Will then asked, looking up. The traveller hesitated but nodded eventually. “Sure.” He sighed, closing the book to not get distracted. The demon hesitated shortly, but then spoke up. “How do you feel?” He asked and Ford was actually caught off guard there. “What do you mean? As I told you yesterday, when I came here, I was injured, but as you know I was healed quickly, apparently thanks to your tonic. After that I haven’t sustained more injuries, so I am not really sure why you would ask me that.” He answered, narrowing his eyes. Will shook his head. “I don’t mean physically actually. I can tell you’re in good shape and I am not concerned about that. Although I think you were lucky that it was eventually my magic that healed you. Not many things heal those kind of claw wounds.” He spoke up, sitting up a little straighter. “What I meant is how are you holding up? You asked me how I handle the Chaos in my body, and I told you I am used to it. But how are you handling all of this? I can imagine that you must have had so many shocks the past week that I am impressed you’re still able to talk to me at all.” The demon confessed, and the honesty made Ford laugh a little.

“Can you believe you’re actually the first to ask me this? The other Stanford didn’t. He asked me a lot about how I got here, but not exactly how being here made me feel. And Fiddleford just bounced off his chair as soon as I mentioned the portal gun.” The traveller chuckled at that last part and he saw a smile on Will’s face too. “What is your position in this house, Will? I can’t put my finger on it.” The man asked all of a sudden. Apparently, it was something that had been on his mind for a while. “I am mainly Stanford’s assistant, as I would have been had the rings been given to the right person.” The demon answered, but that just made Ford frown. “You do realize you wouldn’t have been an assistant, right? He wanted to make you his slave, not his assistant. You wouldn’t have had any freedom, no autonomy and no control over your own life.” He spoke up and Will made a face. “Yes, I know. And I really don’t like that he wanted to do that. I wish he would have told me beforehand, or at least I wished I would have known, so I could tell him it is unnecessary. I don’t need a binding ring to make me stay here. I would have stayed without that spell too. I would have given up the right to leave the Manor grounds, and I would have assisted Stanford as well as I could.” He sounded slightly sad now. Ford wasn’t satisfied with that answer. There was something about it that didn’t sit well with him. Mostly the fact William didn’t seem scared about the fact he was really close to becoming a slave to a human. The traveller wanted to ask, but hesitated.

First, he studied the demon to make sure he wasn’t lying or displaying that weird sense of humour Bill seemed to have. But no, the blue Cipher seemed genuine about all of this, which concerned Ford, if he was completely honest with himself. “Will, why are you so unbothered by the fact he literally wanted to take away all of your freedom?” He then asked, trying to understand what was going on here. Perhaps, if the demon gave a good reason for Stanford to do such a thing, he could let it go. But he doubted it. Even after thinking about it, truly thinking about what Bill had done to him and his world, he couldn’t imagine going as far as enslaving him. No, if the demon had to be dealt with, he would have gone for the quick way out, which was just a bit more humane in his eyes. Keeping an immortal being like Bill, or Will, in captivity for so long was unnecessarily cruel. The demon in front of him just sighed. “Because he didn’t. I know that if the accident had not happened, I would be in that position now, but I am fine. And like this, I can actually help him. He made a single bad choice there, but other than that he has been good to me.” That answer only made Ford more confused, until he studied Will’s face a little closer and he saw the blush coming up. Oh please, let him be wrong. “What do you mean he has been good to you?” The traveller sounded suspicious, and the demon just looked away, with an unmistakable blush on his face. Ford had not been wrong. It was exactly as he thought. Of course, it was. “Never mind, I understand.” He sighed.

Will looked at him. “He has treated me well. I never had to fear him. And to be honest with you, at first, I thought it was Fiddleford who wanted to do that to me. As far as I was concerned, Stanford saved me from the lab. Without him I would have lost my eye.” He was still defending the sorcerer, despite everything. Of course, he knew now that it had been Stanford’s choice to put the binding spell on those rings, to bring him to that lab and to remove the eye. But it could all still be an early onset of the corruption that magic could bring, a corruption he was hoping to undo over time. And besides, every other action of the sorcerer towards Blue was contradicting that one choice. Except maybe that action with the flowers, and the lies about Ford’s identity. But those were relatively minor. Will did have Ford’s attention with the statement though. “Fiddleford? You thought he was working alone? Please explain what happened that day all of this started.” The traveller gestured at the ring and Will rubbed the back of his own neck. “Well, it wasn’t the first time Stanford summoned me, but he had promised during my visit before that one, that I would get a permanent place to stay, so I reacted to his summoning instantly. I already made a point of doing so, I don’t like to make him wait.” The demon started to explain himself.

“He gave me the ring, as a token of the connection between us. We danced for a while and then we left the room. I was assuming we would go to the garden. After that it is a little vague. I remember that Fiddleford pressed a cloth over my face until everything went black. I learned later that he drugged me. When I woke up, I was in the lab. I was alone and I couldn’t move. Then Fiddleford came in and he took a blood sample from me.” Will continued, trying to recall that day. “He came back, examined my eye, and I knew he was planning to take it for himself. But then Stanford interfered, he pulled the man away, out of the room and came back to get me out of there.” The demon didn’t mention how terrified he had been during the time he was trapped there, but the expression on his face made it clear enough. Ford listened intently, trying to piece everything together. “Where did he take you? Was there anything about him?” He asked, taking his pen out of his pocket. He wanted to understand what had caused the situation to become what it was now. “He took me to the room I still sleep in. It’s very nice. Lots of light, white and blue. He stayed with me for a while, to calm me down. He was bleeding though. There was a puncture wound in his neck.” Will recalled, touching the same spot in his own neck. The traveller nodded. “Because of the mirrored injuries.” He muttered and the demon nodded thoughtfully as well. “Yes, that was why. But I didn’t know about that yet. All I knew then was that Stanford saved me from a terrible fate.” He answered, then went silent for a bit.

“Don’t stop now, when did you learn about the rings.” Ford wanted to know everything. The story almost made him forget he was talking to a demon, and the fact this was Bill’s twin brother didn’t even come up in his mind anymore. Right now, he was talking to the victim of a very strange plan he wanted to understand. Will looked up and frowned a little. “That night. Stanford had to leave, I assumed to talk to Fiddleford, make clear he wouldn’t try something like that again. I stayed in my room that day and eventually just went to bed. He came to my room in the middle of the night.” He spoke up, and Ford looked up. “Stanford came to you in the middle of the night. Why would he do that?” He was confused now, and Will shook his head. “No, not Stanford. Fiddleford. He woke me up and told me that everything that happened that day was planned, that there was an incantation on my ring and that it was nothing like it was supposed to be. I didn’t believe him initially, but Stanford was so eager to take the ring off, and I knew he couldn’t. I know every single consequence of that binding curse. I wanted to undo it, but I was scared Fiddleford would take another opportunity to steal my eye, so at first, I made the decision to keep it. And I was almost too late.” Will continued to explain how he tried to stop Stanford from overloading the ring by taking away the magic, and how he had struggled with his position ever since. When he finally went silent, Ford just stared at him. Not because he thought what he heard was one big lie, but because he could see it was the truth.

William Cipher had been living in one house with two people who initially only wanted to use him. And either he didn’t see it, or he genuinely believed it was a mistake, fuelled by corruption coming from the unnatural combination of humans and magic. And still, the lack of self-preservation compared to the immense self-control was ridiculous. “Why didn’t you just break the curse and leave?” The traveller asked eventually, causing Will to go a bright red. “Oh.” Ford understood and recalled his own bond with Bill at the same time. That word from before came up in his head again: ‘reversed’. The more he learned, the more fitting it seemed. The traveller knew that telling Will to leave wouldn’t help. He knew that telling Fiddleford to leave wouldn’t help either. He looked at the demon in front of him, and for the first time he didn’t see Bill. He saw himself. He thought about Stanford Gleeful, and then the image of Bill Cipher did come up in his mind. As for Fiddleford, the man was caught in the middle, just like his own friend back home. Only this time he had started off on the side of the demon. Well, not the demon, Stanford. Well, this didn’t help to make everything less confusing. It did give him some sort of clarity, but not as much as he had hoped. Many things about this house were still a mystery. And from what he had heard so far, the biggest mystery was why Fiddleford had defended Will so strongly, if their first contact had been so hostile. The traveller thought back to the morning he woke up after finding out about Will’s existence. How the scientist had reacted. He recalled how Fiddleford had mentioned he did understand why Ford had been so worked up about all of this.

“Will, you said you woke up in the lab after Fiddleford drugged you. And what you told me about him so far didn’t give me the idea you two like eachother very much. But when I spoke to him the other day, he was actually positive about you.” The traveller remarked, and to his surprise, the demon smiled widely. “Yes, I forgot to mention that. After Stanford woke up, he obviously couldn’t spend all of his time with us. He has work to do, you know. And sometimes we can’t help with that and he has to work alone. Fiddleford and I both have our own tasks to work on while he is doing that. Often that means Fiddleford locks himself in his lab for days on end, but we ended up in the library together. Stanford asked me to help restore faded text in the books and if I recall correctly, Fiddleford had to look something up for what he was working on. It was actually very similar to what happened when you and I talked that night. Once it was out of the way, we could get past it, work together in a way.” William answered, leaning back. “He got a papercut at some point, and I healed it for him. It looked uncomfortable, and since I could do something about it, I did.” Blue remembered it now. “Then Fiddleford asked me if it would be possible to make a tonic out of my healing ability. Up to that point, I never really tried. But he seemed concerned about Stanford’s safety in the case I wasn’t around. He had a point there, so I the month after that we made the healing tonics that eventually helped to heal you” The demon concluded his story, his eyes staring in the void now, causing him to miss the expression of Ford’s face. Fiddleford had managed to combine magic and science in a tonic, and he knew, partially from experience, that it was no easy task. “I wonder if he knows how smart he is.” He mumbled to himself and Will looked up. “I don’t know if he realizes it. All I know is that when he starts talking about the machines he built, and about the portal, I don’t understand half of what he’s saying.” He confessed, making Ford laugh.

“But when I came to the library, I was meaning to ask you about your life. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind answering your questions. I understand you must have a lot of them, considering the fact you landed in another dimension, and more or less met yourself.” The demon said after a short silence, and the traveller looked up, half surprised and half guilty. Fiddleford had also told him he had been asking too many questions. Perhaps it was the nature of a scientist, the curiosity. He had been talking to many strange creatures over the years he spent in Gravity Falls and had been asking them tons of questions as well. Many of them had been surprisingly willing to answer him. Maybe it was because they could tell he wasn’t looking to expose any secrets, or at least not to use those secrets against the creatures. He genuinely wanted to know, wanted to understand how everything worked, how they existed and interacted. He really did want to know why gnomes threw up rainbows, why the locals were so set on the fur coats of that very weird animal he could only describe as a mix of a platypus and a bagpipe. Seriously, what had caused their fur to grow like that? Why that pattern? It made no sense unless it was known to frequently hide in lumberjack sheds, where they all kept their spare shirts. Ford got lost in thought for a while as he thought about his encounter with that animal. It had certainly weirded him out good. But that was very much irrelevant right now.

“What do you want to ask me then? I told most of my story to Stanford already, and then again to Fiddleford. I figured either of them would have filled you in. And besides, you seemed to understand a lot of it already when you figured out, I have had close contact with Bill.” It was the first time he flat out spoke those words. Even when he explained all of it to Fiddleford, he bounced around it. But Will understood. He knew what it meant to be close to Bill. The demon just sighed. “I know his tricks, yes. I know what he usually does when he tries to get people to do his dirty work. So yes, I am quite sure I can form a relatively accurate idea of what you have been through. But what I don’t understand is what you were hoping to gain, what it was exactly that he promised you. And why you summoned him at all. I want to understand what happened, Ford. If you are willing to tell me, I can listen. I can tell that your time with Bill is weighing heavy on you, and not just because he is still able to haunt you at night. So, if you need to talk about it, I am here. I know what he’s like, and what he is capable of. You don’t have to hide it from me, you know. It may be easier to bear if you could get it off your chest, even this once.”

Ford stared at Will, visibly weary. But the demon had been so open with him, even about the parts that made clear how vulnerable he could be. So far Blue had been the only one to be completely honest with him. He knew he had realized that before, and maybe it was just a reminder to himself. “Why didn’t the others fill you in?” He asked, sighing deeply. Will shrugged. “I never asked them to. I would want to hear it from you, otherwise it would just feel rude. Like I was given information you told them in confidence. It is up to you to explain me what happened. Why you summoned Bill, and what happened that eventually landed you here.” He answered and Ford buried his face in his hands for a second, massaging his forehead with his fingers. “Truth be told, I never told them exactly what happened during my time with Bill. Fiddleford has a vague idea, but Stanford doesn’t know about him. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him, especially not after you let me know you didn’t want him to know about your twin.” He spoke, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. Will sounded touched when he answered. “Thank you. I am really glad you kept that promise. I don’t really like the fact there are so many things I cannot tell Stanford, but I genuinely believe it is better if he doesn’t know. Bill can be very convincing, as you know, and I don’t want him to taint this dimension, like he has done to so many already.” The blue Cipher sighed. He would need days to list all the things Bill had done, and he was quite sure he didn’t even know half of it. But he didn’t want to ponder over it, he just wanted to hear Ford’s story.

“I was in Gravity Falls for research you know. I studied the weirdness there.” The traveller began, and Will sat up a little straighter. The only thing he did every so often was check the clock to not miss his cue for dinner. Other than that, Ford Pines had his full attention as he spoke about the roadblock in his research. How he was desperate for answers about how it was connected and why. He spoke about the cave, where he had spoken the words out loud that brought Bill into his dimension. Ford continued with the dream he had while sleeping in the forest, recalled how the yellow triangle had promised him answers, told him he was a muse. He confessed to falling for the lies and empty compliments of the demon, admitted how he had blindly followed all of his clues. Will opened his mouth to ask something there. “I assume that what he told you in the beginning all turned out to be true? His first clues were genuine, weren’t they?” The question seemed innocent enough, but still made Ford lower his head in shame. “Yes. It was actually what led me to believe him blindly. Everything he told me was true, I had no reason not to believe him. Thanks to him I managed to study and document events I would have never known the existence of if it wasn’t for him.” He answered quietly. Blue just nodded. “I know, that’s how it always starts. You would never even suspect anything until it is far too late.” He sighed and looked at the clock again. “Please continue, I want to hear the rest of the story.” The demon then stated his mismatched eyes back on Ford.

And so, the traveller continued, revising the visions from Bill that lead him on the path of building the portal. That damned thing that could very well have been the end of Dimension 46. He explained how he had called his old friend Fiddleford to help him with it, as his partner understood mechanics a lot better than he did. At that point, Will just smiled and nodded. Yes, Fiddleford McGucket and mechanics seemed to be a synonym, even in a dimension as different as the one Ford called his home. “Fiddleford is the only one who is anything like the one I knew back home. But still different in a way that makes it very confusing.” Ford sighed. By then it was dinner time, and Will snapped his fingers, as he did every day. The traveller was used to it by now and didn’t hesitate anymore. “Your friend from home sounds very nice. I think he would get along with the version I got to know.” The demon remarked as he handed Ford his plate of food. The traveller nodded. “I’m sure he would, yes. And I am glad to have had the chance to work with the one from this world for a while. It is nice to work with him without having Bill in my head all the time.” He muttered, causing Will to just sigh. “I know, he causes a lot of trouble. Always has. But please, do continue. You started building that portal together, following the blueprints you got from Bill. Did you tell your friend where you got them from?” He asked curiously, but Ford shook his head. “I didn’t tell anyone about my contact with Bill. I was afraid they would think I had gone mad. And technically they wouldn’t have been wrong.”

But the traveller didn’t want to dive deeper into that. He just continued his story, going over the time he and Fiddleford worked on the portal, how he had gone on as little sleep as possible. When he told Will about the fact, he had allowed Bill to enter his mind and possess him while he slept, the demon flinched for a bit. It had been a while since he heard about Bill doing _that_. His brother truly didn’t have any boundaries when it came to taking over a dimension. Blue sighed and consciously had to relax his limbs before he could listen to the rest of Ford’s story, about the final stages, the completion of the project, the horrible accident during the test and even the full extent of his descent into madness that followed after. Will didn’t interrupt him once during that, but silently thanked the Axolotl for the fact it seemed Stanford and Fiddleford had a lot to talk about and didn’t come to disturb them. The demon wasn’t quite sure if Ford would have the strength to start again if he was made to stop now. Blue could tell that while the traveller was relieved, he could finally come clean about all of this, it also took a lot out of him to keep talking. Luckily, the story was almost over. Ford told about his brother Stanley, their fight and how it had ended with him being sucked into the portal and landing in the Nightmare Realm, where he had found himself in front of Bill. He stopped there, and the blue Cipher didn’t blame him. Trying to explain the Nightmare Realm was nearly impossible.

At this point Will let the traveller catch his breath for a bit before even beginning to say what was on his mind. “You have been incredibly lucky.” The demon then said softly, and Ford looked at him with utter disbelief in his eyes. “In what way have I been lucky?” He asked, sounding slightly angry. It wasn’t clear if that anger was mean for Will or not, and the demon didn’t ask. Instead he just started to explain what he meant. “I know it sounds strange to say that, considering everything you went through, but I can’t help but think, you have spent a long time with Bill having access to your mind, and still you sit here and you’re able to talk to me about it, without going into panic. You have had friends and loved ones who stood by you, no matter what. And you have been through the Nightmare Realm without going insane. Either you are incredibly strong, and you don’t even realize it, or you were incredibly lucky.” Blue stared out the window for a bit before speaking up again. “I mean, sure, you have also been unlucky. You sought answers and instead you were confronted with Bill, you reached out to your brother and he got mad at you, not to even speak of what happened to your friend Fiddleford, but still.” He added, then went completely silent and looked down at his hands. Ford just stared at him, trying to understand the meaning of what was just said to him. Was the demon right? Had he been lucky considering the circumstances, but unlucky to find himself in said circumstances? He had to admit, Blue might have a point.

“Did he end up giving you the reason why that town in your dimension is so strange?” Will asked after a silence, where Ford tried to make sense of his own mind. The traveller looked up and frowned. “Well, according to Bill I should look for the answer to that beyond my dimension, into another plane of existence. His way of doing that was the construction of the portal. Bill said that there was a weak spot between two dimensions there, and things had been seeping into my world, from another world. And it was up to me to open that gap more, find the source of all weirdness. But like I said already; the portal didn’t lead to a weirdness dimension. So technically, no. He didn’t explain to me why the town is so weird. That answer was still a lie, no matter how often he had given me the right answer. The one question I wanted answered more than anything, he lied about.” Ford sounded bitter when he answered, and the blue Cipher nodded thoughtfully. “It’s not that strange that he didn’t tell you the truth about it. If he had done so, he wouldn’t have given you a reason to build the portal, meaning he wouldn’t have had a way to get into your world so to speak.” He said, stretching his back. The sun was slowly going down. Time was flying by so quickly; it was almost overwhelming him.

Ford glared at his hands, frustrated at Bill, frustrated at himself, and frustrated at the fact he still wouldn’t be able to answer that question he had been asking himself for years. But he also felt something else, something much more positive. Relief. He had been able to talk about it, explain the full extent of his journey through Gravity Falls. He had talked about Bill, confessed to the grave mistakes he made. And all that to a Cipher. Another demon. Perhaps it was just something he did, trust demons. Wait what? Ford caught that thought and held on to it for a second as he looked up to Will. Could he really say that he trusted the demon? Was it even true that he did so? Perhaps in a way, yes. Sort of. Because Will had been so open, so honest, and so vulnerable. And technically because he was putting himself at risk by revealing so much. Will had been telling him things that neither Stanford nor Fiddleford had been willing to reveal. And if the traveller was honest with himself, it was the reason why he would trust the demon at all. William had listened to him without judging, as he promised. He didn’t run away from Ford as if he had been tainted with a disease or had become an extent of the demon he had allowed into his head. Blue didn’t see him as one of Bill’s minions, but as a victim of manipulation and lies. Will didn’t _blame_ him for the grave mistakes he had made, and it was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. There was someone who understood.

The demon looked at Ford, watching the struggle in his body language, the tension in his shoulders and the frustration in his eyes. “The reason your town is so strange has nothing to do with another dimension. If there is a weak spot between worlds there, it is a result, not the cause.” He spoke softly, sighing deeply. The traveller looked up; his breath halted. “What do you know of my dimension?” He asked shortly, and Will flinched. “I don’t know your dimension, but I do know magic and I know consequences of it. I am sure Stanford told you that the manor where we are staying at is also a magnet for strange events. And I know why.” He answered, and immediately had Ford’s undivided attention. “Tell me.” The man was almost begging him, but neither of them seemed to care. Perhaps the question would finally be answered. “At some point in time something with magic energy of some kind has settled in your town. It stayed there and displayed its powers in a way that left permanent traces. Perhaps those original traces can still be found. The thing is though, that magic tends to attract more. Some permanent, some temporary. So, what happened is that over time, more and more magic energy settled around Gravity Falls. Magic, and other ‘anomalies’ as you call them, are very closely related, thus those anomalies also became attracted to the town.” Will explained calmly, keeping his voice soft and his position as relaxed as possible, despite the fact the way Ford was staring at him made him uncomfortable.

“I would love to hear more, and I want to ask you more, but I think it’s getting late.” The traveller eventually seemed to realize it was almost completely dark outside. Will blinked and looked up. “Oh dear, where did the time go? You should go to bed.” He hastily got up, slightly bewildered. Ford watched him leave, but noticed the demon flinched halfway through and then vanished. Strange, hopefully Blue didn’t get in trouble for coming to the library. The traveller got up himself and took the book he had been meaning to read with him to the room he had been granted. Perhaps he could read some more before going to sleep? Of course not, not with all the thoughts nagging at his mind about what he heard from Will. Eventually he just fell asleep.

**Six shooting stars**

The reason Will had disappeared all of a sudden was because he felt the tug of a soft summoning, meaning Stanford was calling for him. The demon had made sure to appear in front of the sorcerer immediately, finding himself in the grand bedroom of the man of the house. His eyes went wide for a second, but Stanford was just standing in front of the window. The full moon was shining into the room, giving him something of an aura of cold light around him as he turned to the demon. For a second Will thought the sorcerer had been watching talk to Ford. While technically it wasn’t against any rules, he did have the feeling Stanford wouldn’t exactly be happy with it either. But then the sorcerer just smiled and moved, breaking the cold silence in the room. “I couldn’t find you in the garden, but I can’t say I was surprised. It was getting late and I know you usually don’t stay there after dinner. I have to admit I got caught up today, but I sure hope you made progress in your list of ongoing tasks.” He spoke up, and Will blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what he had been doing before going to the library. Then it came back to him and the demon just smiled. “I did, yes. And I think I can complete the next ritual very soon. Besides that, I may have found a way to put an end to the most immediate danger of the rings safely.” He spoke up, pleasantly surprising Stanford. The most immediate danger was in fact the identical injuries, and if that was out of the way, things could go a lot smoother.

“That is indeed a sign of good progress, and I sure am glad to hear that it appears you are making such big steps. I do assume you will double-check the risk we will both be in when such a heavy part of our connection is being undone.” Stanford spoke up, moving past William to remove his robe and put it away for the night. The demon went slightly red and turned to leave, not wanting to come across like he was going to be watching the sorcerer sleep or anything, but Stanford’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks. The man had gotten under the covers already, but his body language didn’t make it look like the day was over. The demon was at a loss of what to do. “I am doing it again, leaving you alone for full days, am I not? I can’t believe you’re still working so hard.” Stanford’s voice had a well-calculated hint of guilt in it, which immediately triggered a hasty response. “It’s all good. I can wait and you have given me plenty of things to do in your absence. Please, do not worry about me.” Will assured the sorcerer, subconsciously moving closer to the bed, until he was within reach for Stanford. Next thing he knew, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him closer until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wish more were as patient as you are, my darling. It would make everything so much easier; don’t you think?” Stanford whispered, but Will couldn’t think anymore, so he just stayed silence. A soft chuckle reached his ears and the sorcerer pulled him even closer, planting a soft kiss on the demon’s forehead before releasing his grip. “I have something to tell you tomorrow morning, but for now I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t go to bed without at least someone wishing you a good night. And of course, dreams as sweet as you are, my little blue bird.”

After those words, Stanford closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately and Will got the hell out of the bedroom before his head would explode. His blush felt like he had a sunburn, dear Axolotl. As for rational thoughts? He didn’t have those anymore. The walk to his bedroom was a blur, all he could think of was that voice, that smile and those eyes. When he got into bed, he tried to empty his headfirst. He had originally planned to roam through the Dreamscape for a while, just for the sake of it. But now, all he could think of was Stanford, and when he fell asleep, he just entered a night full of dreams about the sorcerer. Honestly, the demon didn’t mind and even just let the dreams flow naturally, instead of controlling them. This was much better than roaming through the chaos of the Dreamscape. And he loved every second of it. It was a treat from his mind, to make up for the missed time during the day, without losing the chance to recharge his energy, which would have happened if he had been sharing a dream with Stanford again. It was a bit like the best of two worlds in a way. No, Will certainly didn’t mind this at all. He slept with a soft smile on his face, which was still present when the sorcerer entered his bedroom the next morning. He was slightly earlier than usual, finding the demon still sound asleep. Stanford just chuckled a little before reaching out to wrap his hand around Will’s, immediately waking Blue up. “Good morning, mister Stanford. I hope you slept well.” He said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The sorcerer just laughed. “Not as good as you did, from the looks of it.” He spoke up before letting go of Will’s hand and moving to open the curtains, giving the demon the chance to properly hide his blush. When he turned around, the demon was out of bed and just finished changing his attire for the day. “Are you in a hurry, darling? I hope I did not give you too many tasks around the house. It is not my intention to overwhelm you.” Stanford tilted his head, but Will only smiled. “Oh no, of course not. I just remembered you said you had something to tell me and I don’t want to be distracted when you say something important.” He answered and just sat down on the edge of his bed instead. The sorcerer laughed and moved a chair over to the bedside. “Very thoughtful of you. But you do not have to worry. I just needed to speak to you about the upcoming weeks.” He spoke thoughtfully while the demon took care of breakfast. “Is there something wrong? If a business associate called, you again I think I can undo the limitations of travel in a few days. But I would also have to take care of the injuries and there might have to be a few things in between that. I haven’t quite worked out how heave those two parts are and if there would be any risk for your health.” Will seemed slightly stressed all of a sudden, causing Stanford to raise an eyebrow. “Darling, you have to calm down now. Everything is alright and you do not need to stress yourself. I do not have an urgent reason to leave the estate.” He assured the demon. While it was good for Blue to stay on his toes, having him stressed was counterproductive and not what the sorcerer wanted. William seemed relieved and just took a sip of his tea to fully calm down.

“I simply wish to speak with you about a more practical matter, concerning our guest. I am sure you noticed that he has been less uptight about your presence in the manor, which I am very glad about. However, he is still quite weary and when I spoke to him yesterday morning, he did ask me about limitations for you. Sadly, he does not wish to share with me exactly why he reacts so strongly to you living in my house. It is quite the shame, because it means I cannot work to take his concerns away to the fullest extent. However, you may have noticed that he behaves similarly to Fiddleford. And my employee has calmed down quite a lot and does not see you as a threat anymore. I have reason to believe that it would be beneficial if my counterpart did get the chance to see you go about your day a little more often. You do not have to speak with him at all, I sure don’t wish to bring you back into a position where you feel as if you have to defend yourself against accusations he makes. For that reason, I have suggested he would visit the library more often.” Stanford picked up the journal on Will’s nightstand and read over the list of things the demon wrote down that he had to do. “Many of these you can do while in there. That way he can see you, but he will be occupied more than enough to not cause you any sort of harm or concern. And do not worry, I will see that I join you when I can. I won’t leave you alone with him too often. And you can leave for the garden any time it gets too much for you.” He smiled.

The demon seemed a little confused but didn’t comment on any of it. He just nodded thoughtfully. “I am sure we will manage to avoid conflict. Perhaps he just has to get used to me. Us demons are not quite known for our good nature in the multiverse.” He spoke thoughtfully and the sorcerer nodded as well. “You might be right. As you may have noticed, he seems to feel at ease in the library, and he did inform me that he is quite the avid reader. And when it comes to your brethren in literature, well, I can see where he would be coming from then.” He answered and William just nodded. He knew very well how the multiverse generally thought about his kind. Ford had been the perfect example of the average reaction actually. The whole idea made him a little sad again, but Stanford didn’t let him dwell on it for too long. He just took the demon’s hand. “Work is calling me again, and I must go now. If you need me, or you are ready to complete another ritual, you know to find me in my office. Just be sure to knock first, darling.” He spoke with a smile, rubbing Blue’s hands. Will just nodded. “I won’t disturb you unless it is absolutely necessary. I understand that it is important that you can focus.” He spoke up. “I am glad you understand. I do hope that in the near future, things will slow down, and allow me to spend more time with the people in my house. It is hard work, and it takes up most of my days. Often, I wished I could spend it with you instead, but as you know, I have duties to uphold, just like the rest of us.” Stanford answered, cupping Will’s cheek for a little bit and sliding his thumb over the freckles under the purple eye. Then he turned and left the room.

Blue needed a moment to come to his senses and work out what just happened and what was asked of him now. Evidently Stanford just wanted him to get some work done, and less tension in his house, which was totally understandable. And as Will collected his sketches, he realized he had all the different types now. He could try to search the books in the library, or he could dig deep into his memory to see if he could recall something about these beautiful remnants. So, there was really no specific reason to go back to the garden, except maybe the fact that he loved it there. Perhaps if Ford made him uncomfortable, he would slip outside for a while. For now, the demon just went on his way to the book-filled room, where he found the traveller in the exact same seat as last night. “Good morning.” Blue spoke up, to wanting to startle the man by suddenly appearing in front of him. Ford just looked up and even smiled. “Good morning Will.” He answered before going back to the book he was reading. It was the same as yesterday, meaning the demon would have to wait a little longer before he could read it, and check the basics one more time before he would complete that ritual. For now, he just opened his own book to read up on the mirrored injuries and how to safely undo it. The memory of him waking up on the lab table did come back to him, but he paid it very little mind. He was safe for now, as long as Stanford’s powers weren’t restored, he needed the full extent of his own powers. So even if Fiddleford, or Stanford, did still want his eye, they wouldn’t do it, not right now.

Undoing part of the binding spell itself was slightly different from reversing the effects of taking away Stanford’s powers. It required a little bit more physical preparation, meaning Will would probably have to return to the room where it all began in the first place, and set up a few things. Perhaps he could do that this afternoon. It would be strange to just get up again and leave after he just arrived here. And besides, it was best to first read the full thing before doing anything drastic. Binding spells were tricky, and if he wasn’t careful, he might do something that couldn’t be reversed. And thus, Blue just turned the pages and kept reading, writing down anything important he would have to check when he was setting this up. Not unlike Stanford and Fiddleford, Blue could be consumed by what he was doing, sometimes missing everything that went on around him. Luckily, the clock would chime every hour, so he wouldn’t miss his cue. Until then he would just continue working and reading.

Or he would if a soft voice wouldn’t have caught his attention. The words spoken were unintelligible, but they made the hairs in Will’s neck stand up. A vague tingling sensation in his chest confirmed his suspicions. He knew that feeling anywhere. Uncoordinated magic felt that way to him and it was proof of untrained and unfocussed energy. It didn’t have to be dangerous if it was something light. The demon looked up, slightly confused. Despite the fact he knew what it was, it wasn’t something he should be feeling in this house. Stanford was well-trained with his powers. His telekinesis didn’t feel like this, and Fiddleford wasn’t suited for magic. But that would mean that the only remaining option would be-. And indeed, when he looked at Ford, he saw that the traveller was mumbling something from a page in his book. “Ford stop.” Will spoke up, a lot sharper than he usually did, but he had no choice. The traveller almost jumped out of his skin when the demon’s voice broke through the near silence of the library, but he did stop what he was doing, and the sensation in Will’s chest went away. “What’s wrong with you, Cipher? Do you find that necessary?” Ford began, anger in his voice, but Blue raised his hands. “Yes, I did find that necessary. I’m sorry I scared you, but you had to stop that immediately, before something would go wrong.” The demon spoke up and the traveller frowned. “I had to stop reading?” He asked, sounding more confused than angry now, and Will shook his head. “No, you had to stop reading out loud.” He answered. “Why? Was I bothering you?” The traveller truly didn’t seem to realize what he had been doing. He probably had no idea about any of things he could have been capable of.

William frowned, wondering if he should tell Ford about this or not. How alike were the traveller and Stanford? They both had the same feature that made them stand out, their auras were nearly identical too. How great was the risk that Ford would grow too strong over time, causing him to get corrupted just as much as the sorcerer would have, had Will not stopped it. Then it dawned on him that Stanford had specifically asked for this book when the demon had taken it from the shelf, meaning that he had given Ford the book on purpose. Either the sorcerer wanted to test if the traveller had any potential for magic, or he knew and had decided to wake up those dormant powers right then and there. Either way, it would come to light soon enough and maybe it was best if the one person in the house with full control over their abilities would fill the guest in. “Ford, you know that this book covers the basics of spellcasting, right?” Will spoke up after hesitating just a little longer, not quite sure what he would unleash into the world by filling the traveller in. He was pushed into this corner unexpectedly and had to make split decisions again. Hopefully, it would end better than last time. For now, Ford just nodded. “Yes, Stanford told me. I had to admit that the magic did fascinate me, so he gave me this book. He said I might find it interesting.” He answered, frowning a little. In hindsight, considering what he learned about the sorcerer, there probably was something behind it. Will seemed to be against it for some reason.

Indeed, the demon wasn’t in favour of this, but he knew very well that it would be a matter of time either way. “I told you yesterday that magic generally leaves traces. Sometimes those traces become clear even before actual magic is used. Sometimes the presence of an aura suited for magic is enough to leave a trace on the owner of said aura.” Will’s mismatched eyes trailed over to Ford’s hands and lingered on the sixth finger. The traveller became self-conscious about it and went a little red. “You mean that in theory, I could do what he used to be able to do, before you took it away?” He asked, curious and slightly suspicious. Now it was the demon who went red and looked away. “Sorry, I know you don’t like that you had to do that.” Ford sighed and dropped his hands on the book. William looked at him. “You aren’t wrong. You could learn. There are no consequences if you decide not to develop the abilities, but you do have the potential. It is a possibility not many people have, but you do. It wouldn’t surprise me if Bill knew that too when he chose to answer you.” Blue admitted with a small smile. “You can say of him what you want, and I have. But he doesn’t answer just anyone. He has to see a chance, and no matter how twisted, corrupted, and wrong his ideas are, he did choose you.” Will hesitated shortly, then held out his hand. “If you want, if you trust me, I can show you something.” He spoke up, and for a second, Ford did reach out, only to rapidly retract his hand again. Not again, not this time. The demon seemed to realize and dropped his hand again. “Right, I forgot. The deal.” He muttered, opening his right hand with the palm upwards, allowing it to become engulfed in yellow fire. Ford’s eyes went wide, and he subconsciously leaned away from it. It was a bit stupid, of course Will had the fire too. He was a demon after all.

The flames still made him nervous and he was glad that Blue let it disappear after a few seconds. “Sorry, I continuously forget how much you went through. I rarely get to talk to someone who has been in any kind of contact with Bill.” The demon spoke up, looking down. “It just surprised me. It’s hard to unlearn habits I suppose.” Ford answered, finding himself wanting to apologize for upsetting Will. “What were you planning to show me anyway? Could you explain it without actually touching me? Is that possible?” He asked, trying to distract the blue Cipher from what just happened. The demon looked up and thought about it for a second, before clasping his hands together and smiling a little. “I was going to show you your aura. But instead I can show you mine. It wouldn’t take much; all you need to do is _see_.” He spoke up, catching Ford’s attention immediately, because of the way that last word was spoken. The traveller had a feeling that Blue might teach him something that would be useful for more than just seeing the demon’s aura. He didn’t know what it was yet, but the hairs in the back of his neck stood up, usually a sign that something was about to happen. He sat up a little straighter, learning forward instead of away from the demon. There was a slight glimmer in his eyes that actually made Will smile. It was interesting to see the traveller so attentive in a way that wasn’t necessarily because of him personally, but more because of the abilities he had. Of course, Stanford had always been interested in those abilities as well, but he showed his eagerness in a very different way. Deep in his heart, the demon preferred this excitement.

“You will have to look beyond the physical world. It doesn’t take much. All you need is a little spark.” Will got up, walked over the shelves, and pulled out a small book. It looked old and worn down from years of usage. The demon didn’t have to search for the right page, he just opened it and gave it to Ford before sitting back down in his chair. The traveller looked at it and saw a drawing of an eye at the top of the page. Reading over the words, he needed to do a double-take, because it was an older version of English that took him a while to truly comprehend. The demon waited patiently while Ford made himself familiar with the language, and after that the meaning of the words themselves. Blue’s eyes were fixated on the traveller’s right hand, as if he was waiting for something. And he was. It didn’t take that long before the circle formed between Ford’s fingers. Thumb to index finger, a small window. And now he had to open it. Nothing more, just activate it. Call for that spark. William hardly noticed his body was tensed, he had not blinked in quite some time, he didn’t want to miss it. He had to see the moment Ford would open his mind for a whole new world of possibilities. Even if it would stay limited to reading auras, it would be such a simple but helpful skill in further travels. And then, for less than second the circle between those fingers lit up. It died down immediately, and if Will had been any less focussed, he would have missed. His voice seemed to strain to be heard when he finally spoke up. “Don’t break the circle. Raise your hand, look through it.” He said, getting up, ready to show the traveller. There was the slightest glimmer in his own, mismatched eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved teaching someone how they could use those unique gifts life had granted them.

Ford followed Blue’s instruction immediately and made sure to be looking at the demon while he did, refusing to be distracted by the harmony of colours he could already see floating around in the room. As soon as the traveller looked at Will with a little help from that circle, he gasped, almost breaking the window in the process. Auras could be overwhelming when looking at them for the first time, and that shy and sweet demon had a very bright one too. That was what he was a demon for after all. For Ford, it was hard to still see the physical outline of Blue’s form. It was still there, but completely engulfed in a bright blue light, sparking with energy, and coiling around William Cipher in a strange but calming way. To his own surprise, Ford felt calmer seeing this light, as if it was proof that the demon was who he said he was. He knew, without knowing how he knew, that faking an aura was impossible. No matter what form Bill Cipher would take the next time he would find himself against that nightmare, he would be able to recognize the demon for what he was. Hopefully, it would make a difference. Either way, it was actually a beautiful sight. “Is this what you see all the time?” The traveller asked Will, who shook his head. “No, my vision is usually the same as yours when you don’t have True Sight on. But I can see what you are seeing right now without having to make that symbol. When I do it, my purple eye usually changes colour. In fact, most of the time when I am working with my abilities, you can spot it by the fact that eye fades to white. It’s the easiest way to make sure I am not doing anything strange while talking to you. Sometimes it is more obvious than that, such as the gesture when I provide food.” The demon answered, right as the clock struck twelve.

William didn’t hesitate but snapped his fingers as usual. With the True Sight ability still activated, Ford could see the blue aura coil to the table where it almost seemed to solidify into their lunch. It took a while longer before the light around it faded away. After that, the items were similar to everything around them. The traveller looked around the room. 4 different light trails covered most of the library. Will’s blue was present, there was a greyish green he immediately associated with Fiddleford, and a rich, dark blue that could only be Stanford’s. The fourth one was presumably his own. He was surprised to find that the colours were actually very different. “Hm, I thought you said that Stanford and I had a similar aura.” Ford lowered his hand and the colours died down. The demon smiled. “I did. They feel the same, but they look different. I went by sensation at that point, not by sight. Dream consists of so many of those colour trails that even for me it gets confusing. Don’t worry, the colour is purely aesthetic, but assigned at birth. It doesn’t change, only in intensity.” He answered, and Ford nodded, understanding what Blue tried to convey. Once he would know Bill’s aura, it would always be the same. And honestly, he already knew. The yellow string laced into his own reddish-brown aura could only be the result of that cursed ring.

Will stirred his tea. “I know that you understand that magic and humans are a bit of a dangerous combination. On the one hand it would be a shame to not take advantage of an option most people don’t have, but on the other hand, it does bring a risk. Chaos is unpredictable after all, and while magic is not pure Chaos, it does have a similar effect. It can change you, for better or worse. I mean, technically it already did.” While the demon took a sip, his eyes trailed to Ford’s hands again. The traveller made a face. “I wish I had known about this when I was a kid.” He confessed, picking up his own teacup. Back at home he mostly drank coffee, but since he came here, and Will had started serving him tea, he found he actually preferred it. “I can’t imagine it was easy for you. Stanford never mentioned it as a hindrance in life, so I have to admit I never really thought about it. But I do know how it feels to be different.” The demon answered with a soft smile. “Sometimes all it takes is one person who doesn’t mind. Who helps you to see what’s so great about it? After that, it gets easier. It doesn’t matter as much anymore.” Blue was more talking to himself now, his eyes on his teacup instead of Ford, causing him to miss a very light but unmistakable blush that spread over the traveller’s cheeks.


	16. A world beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after Ford found himself in Reverse Falls, he has gotten used to life there. Of course he knows he can't stay forever, but it's a fine place to be in. Then Fiddleford calls him down to the basement, along with the others. Something big is about to happen. Meanwhile the traveller also struggles with his thoughts about the blue demon, and his own counterpart Stanford Gleeful. Certain things don't sit well with him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 and 32

**A repeat of old mistakes?**

Ford was on his way downstairs to the portal room after being woken up by a very excited Fiddleford. It was nice to see the scientist this happy, especially after barely seeing him for weeks. Apparently, the man had been working on the portal almost non-stop, only leaving that room to sleep, and those few times Ford had seen him enter Stanford’s office. The traveller tried to recall how long ago it had been that he landed in this dimension. Was it a month? Probably about that long yes. He had gotten used to the daily schedule. He would usually have breakfast either in the library, Stanford’s private living room or the big living room, depending on whether or not Fiddleford and William joined. In the library he was either alone, or with Will and Stanford. After that he would spend the morning in the library, have lunch there and then the afternoon either still in the library, the private living room or outside in the garden. Either way he was learning a lot, and slowly got a more basic understanding of what Blue was up to during the day. He got to learn how daily life in the manor was exactly, regardless of the presence of a guest.

William did do a lot more than just serving food and getting the mail. He worked hard, going through several books, and taking a lot of notes. Often, he and the demon would be nearly identical, both leaned over their own journals, writing down whatever seemed even slightly relevant, crossing things out, adding extra information about certain parts et cetera. Stanford had commented on it at one point when he had walked in on the two of them, working silently, side by side but not together. Each wrapped up in their own thing. Ford had also witnessed William working with his powers a few times. Usually when this happened there was at least one shard of moonstone floating around him. The demon had explained that while Bill didn’t react well to the gemstone, it was actually one of the things that reacted to Will’s powers, made them stronger and helped to channel them. Subsequently, it was also the base ingredient of the binding spell between the two silver triangle rings, meaning that every time Blue was working with that curse, he needed the gemstone to make any sort of change to that connection. Ford sometimes wanted to ask if Will really thought it would be smart to make any sort of change to that connection, if it wouldn’t be better to end all magic in his counterpart, but he had already learned that he might as well be talking to a wall whenever he suggested any of that. It reminded Ford of himself, back before he realized the truth about his muse.

Then the traveller thought about the way the demon behaved when they were outside. Usually Blue was working then as well, at least when they were there before dinner. Stanford was there often as well, usually in the area that was more open. Fewer hedges there, more fields with low flowers that reminded Ford of wildflowers he knew from when he walked around the forest in Gravity Falls. A few times he had caught Master and Slave side by side, with the sorcerer guiding the demon in fluent moves, sending gusts of energy through the endless fields of flowers, mostly roses. While the Manor was impressive, the gardens were large enough to fit the entire town and then some. The traveller wondered if Stanford had wanted to contain all the unusual events to the lands he owned, giving him an automatic monopoly on anomalies. Also a way to use ones fortune he supposed. Not quite the direction he would have chosen himself, but over time Ford had learned how little he really had in common with the sorcerer. Even after a few lessons in magic from William, he didn’t feel more connected to this upscale version of himself. No, Ford started to feel more and more at ease with the other two residents but had started to distance himself from Stanford Gleeful just a little bit.

As he thought all of this over, he actually saw the man come from another part of the Manor, where the traveller knew William’s room was located, as well as Fiddleford’s, the kitchen and a few other rooms. In other times, it would be called the ‘downstairs area’, or the staff wing. It didn’t surprise Ford to see the sorcerer leading a very sleepy Will to the stairs. The traveller started to understand why Fiddleford had been so excited when he came to wake him up. Probably his big project had been completed, and it was time to actually test. And to do that, they would need the demon. Without the power source, the portal wouldn’t run. Judging from the sleepy state Will was in, Stanford hadn’t given Blue much time to actually return to the real world from a deep sleep. Ford sighed and just followed the two of them to the room where the portal would most likely wait, finally restored to its full glory. The traveller felt his chest tighten, suddenly scared. Was this a repeat of the mistakes he had been making in his own home, now in another dimension? It wasn’t his project, and he realized that very well, but he had contributed to it, despite the fact he knew how that had ended back in his own world. Why and how did he agree to do it again? Why was he so eager to do something that had caused him so much harm, had taken so much from him, all over again? Who talked him into this? Or rather, why had nobody talked anyone else out of it? Why hadn’t Will warned the others of the risk of such a machine? Why hadn’t Fiddleford tried to stop it. And why did Ford still follow his counterpart and the demon into that room?

When he entered, the traveller found that he was indeed right; the portal towered against the far wall, making him feel small as he looked up to the giant machine. William finally seemed to become slightly more alert, which was right on time, because now he had to sell the story that this was the first time he actually found out about the existence of the thing in the first place. Fiddleford was over by the control board, visibly beaming with pride that he pulled it off. Ford’s eyes wandered over the various components, finding several of them to be his own suggestions. The conductor looked great, and it was clear that the scientist had spent a lot of time making sure the housing would be able to handle the amount of power it would take to activate the thing. Several stacks of calculations were still littered over the table, indicating nothing was left unchecked. The traveller thought back to the moment he and the other Fiddleford had tested their portal. How different the circumstances had been, and yet how similar. There was someone who had doubts about it, the portal was built in secrecy, and the machine itself had the same triangular shape. And yet, this time the demon involved in the entire situation would play an active part in the activation of the portal, Fiddleford wasn’t the one who had doubts, on the contrary; he was over the moon. Ford had to admit it was indeed an impressive feature. Even more so because instead of nuclear waste, this thing would run on magic. Again, the scientist had managed to combine science with magic, something that had seemed nearly impossible when the traveller was trying it himself. So, to see it on this scale was bound to spark at least a little bit of excitement in him as well, despite the fact he still wasn’t quite sure whether or not this was a good idea.

Ford glanced at William, who finally rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes after Stanford had let go of his hand. The sorcerer himself barely looked at the demon. He only had eye for the portal. A glimmer in his eyes made Ford shiver a little, glad the others didn’t see it. Will stretched his back, then let his eyes wander over the collected machines in the room, until they finally landed on the big structure. He flinched shortly, and the traveller could see the demon take in every centimetre of the thing before even beginning to speak up “This thing is huge.” Blue muttered after a while, breaking the silence in the room. Stanford smiled. “It sure is. It was this big last time, and it didn’t get any smaller. Which is excellent, we cannot have the actual door to be too small.” He answered, glancing at Fiddleford, who looked away, either shy or starting to doubt this as well. Ford knew that when he started the project, the scientist had not been very excited about all of this. While it was an impressive piece of technology, it was hard to imagine what it could be used for, besides a massive increase in power for certain people. The traveller also knew that William had his own ideas about a functioning portal like this one and didn’t appear to like the idea very much. And then there was Stanford, who only saw the opportunities it would give him. Strange actually; it was still a Stanford who was blinded by the prospect of having something like this, but this version was different. Instead of a demon who had blinded him with the promise of knowledge, it was his own lust for power that made him ignore the possible consequences of something like this. In this case the demon was more of a gear in the big machine, instead of the cause of all the problems. Ford looked at Will again, who was still studying the components, his eyes darting over the conductor every few seconds. He didn’t know if it was because the demon was scared, impressed, or was simply doubting the whole process. It wasn’t Ford’s place to ask, he was just here to witness for now. At least, he assumed so. He didn’t actually know why Fiddleford had been so adamant he had to be here too.

Eventually it appeared that Stanford was getting impatient with his assistant, who didn’t really say anything more than that single comment about the size of the machine. “I have asked Fiddleford to rebuild the portal, now that we have our guest here, who is proof that the purpose of the machine is actually possible. I was very pleased to hear from him this morning that it is completed, and I would love to start testing it.” He spoke up, and William flinched again, looking over to the conductor again. His hands sparked shortly, as if he was agitated. “What is the power source?” The demon then asked, remembering to play the part of unknowing first-time witness. The sorcerer chuckled, clearly pleased that Blue asked that question. “Very simple my darling. The first time we worked with this portal, we used nuclear waste to generate enough energy to power the portal. As you most likely know, it is not the most stable source for anything. It may not surprise you that while the machine managed to run for a short while, it eventually proved to be far too unstable. We had to shut the portal down after the nuclear waste had already destroyed various components.” He explained patiently, closely watching William’s reaction. The demon just kept his eyes on the portal, managing to keep most of his emotions out of his face. There was a hint of confusion in his eyes though. “Excuse me for interrupting you, mister Stanford. But you built this before? When was that that and why? What happened?” He asked, running a hand through his blue hair.

The sorcerer looked up. “Oh of course, I never mentioned this project to you before. I will get to that after I explained what the idea is for this new version.” He was still calm, but Fiddleford caught a slight hint of frustration in his voice. He knew the sorcerer just wanted to get to the point of the situation at hand, rather than dwelling on that incident of the past, especially considering how it ended. The scientist had also gotten very familiar with Will’s natural curiosity and had expected the question. If he was honest with himself, Fiddleford had to admit he purposely avoided all questions about the first run with the portal, wanting Stanford to have to explain everything himself. Why did he do that? Several reasons: it was already annoying enough to fill William in, only to have to pretend he hadn’t later on, it wasn’t his story to tell, and he didn’t want to accidentally say something that would throw off the course everything was going right now. He had enough reasons to not mention the previous experiments with this thing. Only Ford knew roughly what happened last time, but as far as Fiddleford knew, the traveller had not really mentioned much about it to Stanford. Funny actually, Ford had accepted the fact there were things the sorcerer didn’t have to know almost right away, despite said sorcerer being the first person he had actually met in this dimension. Fiddleford and Will had both been blinded by Stanford’s charm for quite some time, but it appeared the traveller didn’t have that problem.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sorcerer continued to explain what the idea was. “William, over the time you have been living here, I have been able to form an even clearer picture of how far your abilities truly stretch. I have also found that you display an impressive amount of self-control over those abilities. My conclusion would be that you would be a much more reliable source of energy than the nuclear waste could ever be. If those suspicions are correct, and I don’t doubt they are, you would be perfectly capable of getting this portal to the point it is activated and actively running. I have discussed this with Fiddleford too, and he has designed the input port of this machine in a way that would allow you to be the source of power that would allow us to get the portal working.” He spoke, sounding very pleased with this new direction. Will walked over to the conductor, shortly glancing at Fiddleford, who nodded once. The demon was playing his part very well, and from now on there was one less thing they would have to keep a secret. Because now Stanford knew that Will was aware of the portal and what he was supposed to do with it. Blue looked the machine over one more time. The scientist watched him closely, wanting to know what the demon thought of it.

It went silent for a while. Ford crossed his arms, most of his attention with William. But every now and then he looked at the sorcerer from the corner of his eyes. This was a bad idea and he had the feeling that the man knew very well what the consequences could be. Then he glanced at Fiddleford, who revised some of his notes. The scientist had constructed the conductor in a way that would ensure a safe and even comfortable process for Will. The demon would be sitting in between the two metal globes with dents where he could place his hands. They were carefully formed to fit with Blue’s slim fingers, and when the demon sat down and tested what would be the best position, he found that the dents were perfectly shaped and positioned. Fiddleford walked over to check a few things. Ford moved to one of the other components, one he recognized from home. He noticed some of the casing was different and was about to make a comment when he realized that Fiddleford had made a few modifications to it, since part of it burned through in their original test. Smart, but he already knew that the scientist had a brilliant mind. The traveller turned around, seeing Fiddleford and Will talking to eachother under their breath. Stanford had noticed it as well and moved in, an eyebrow raised.

Ford moved a little bit closer, knowing fully well that he wasn’t supposed to eavesdrop, and he had no right to actually listen in to the conversation, but he was simply curious. And he didn’t trust his counterpart at all. He knew that the sorcerer had regained quite a few of his abilities by now, despite his warnings to Will that maybe it was a bad idea to give Gleeful his magic back. But as he knew, the demon was still quite blind to the immediate danger. The traveller had been nosing around in the library a lot, and while most topics weren’t necessarily harmful on their own, combined they were a little bit of an issue. While browsing the shelves, Ford had noticed a few books that seemed more worn than others. Some of them likely due to their age, but quite a lot of them had simply been used very often recently. Among those were several books concerning the mind, and more specifically; how to manipulate the mind. For some reason, the traveller didn’t believe it was Will who was reading these. Perhaps in the first few days he was in this dimension he would have thought so, but now he knew better. No doubt that Stanford also had trained himself in that area, which concerned him greatly. So far, he hadn’t brought it up to Will or Fiddleford, but upon finding out Stanford had his spellcasting and illusions restored, he started to rethink that decision. Perhaps tell Will about it, remind the demon how alike those abilities were to what Bill did to people. The traveller had figured out that comparing Stanford to Bill made Blue angry, but also much more careful.

That was for later, right now he focussed on listening to what was said between the other three. Or rather, what Will and Fiddleford had been talking about before Stanford came over. Something was going on between those two, something Ford couldn’t quite figure out yet. He doubted Stanford knew about it, they usually didn’t interact much when the sorcerer was there too. It had been most noticeable when he had found himself alone with those two. Short glances, a subconscious ability to know what the other was looking for, a combined effort to hide certain things from the man of the house. Interesting really, they were both very charmed by Stanford, but still wanted to hide things from him and managed to do so with an almost creepy ease. Ford wondered what would happen if they were left alone and didn’t have to look over their shoulder all the time anymore. How well would they work together? He could easily imagine the two of them becoming a well-oiled machine. They wouldn’t even need Stanford; they would do very well on their own. But they also were incredibly deaf to that advice. Both of them. The conversation right now wasn’t that shocking. It was about the stability. William seemed concerned he wouldn’t know when to stop. Fiddleford had thought of that and explained the different coloured lights on a panel between the two orbs. Stanford made a comment about the movement of their energy source. William looked at him, perhaps with the slightest bit of fear in his eyes. Ford thought back to the lab, the lab table and the straps attached to it. Yes, he could understand the fear.

When he heard a click, the traveller looked back up. He chuckled to himself when he saw the seatbelt on the chair. Will could unlock it himself and he wasn’t stuck, it was just to make sure he wouldn’t move during the process. The demon seemed relieved and even admitted it might be better, since there was a chance he would start floating again when unleashing this much of his energy. Fiddleford mentioned that he would keep his distance while Will was working on his part, but once the portal was activated, he should be able to get closer and Stanford confirmed this. Will just nodded and then suddenly glanced at Ford. The other two seemed to realize the traveller was also in the room. Stanford straightened his back and gave Ford a smile. “Stanford, why do you stay at such a distance? You have every right to join us. After all, the portal is in your best interest as well. I do assume that you have to continue your travels in the future.” He spoke calmly, and the traveller reluctantly joined the others, watching Will undo the belt again and getting up. “I do have one more reason not to test it right away, mister Stanford.” He said and the sorcerer raised an eyebrow. “You sound concerned. What is on your mind?” He asked, stopping himself before he added the word ‘darling’ to that sentence. He refrained from those terms in front of Ford. No reason to let the man know about certain tactics he used with his two assistants. He had already slipped once.

It was already irritating enough the traveller had figured out a lot more about the rings than Stanford had expected. While he did count on the fact it would come to light at some point, he had not expected Ford to figure out there was such a heavy binding spell on it, and which way the connection went. The traveller had been talking to Fiddleford about it when the sorcerer walked in on them. He had heard enough to know that there was no reason to hide anything about it anymore. He did make sure William took care of the silver when it got too noticeable, but other than that he didn’t have to physically hide it anymore. “Well, unleashing this much of my energy in one go is bound to wear me out to a certain extent. And since it is still a conscious way of doing something to disadvantage me, it would activate that one aspect of our connection.” The demon still didn’t phrase himself too harshly, trying not to make Stanford angry about the binding curse that had been keeping him down for months now. The sorcerer had found himself forced to turn down an invitation from an old acquaintance, which would have been a great opportunity to do some networking, because Blue had not had the chance to undo the travel part of the curse yet. It didn’t put him in the best mood about the situation. But right now, he just nodded. “I have been thinking about that, William. I was hoping to have that settled before the portal was finished, but Fiddleford is very efficient and worked faster than expected.” The sorcerer eventually answered, giving the scientist a short smile. Ford just frowned, unsure about all of it.

William nodded thoughtfully. “I have been preparing to take care of it, but I am afraid we won’t be able to test the portal today. There is a good chance that it is quite a heavy part of the incantation and has to be undone in two steps in order to keep this safe for you.” He answered and Stanford’s mouth twitched for a second. “How much progress will be made during the first phase?” He asked, managing to stay calm, despite this very much unwanted delay. The demon frowned, made a gesture, and summoned a book, seemingly out of thin air. After a month, Ford didn’t even blink anymore at this. It just fascinated him these days. Sometimes he put the True Sight on, just to see the pattern of the aura as Will worked with his abilities. He never did it in front of Stanford or Fiddleford though. He had learned that the scientist really didn’t like the fact he wasn’t suited for magic at all, and not showing Stanford was just a choice he made. The sorcerer reminded him of Bill a little too much. Now that he finally had the exact dynamics straight, it was a lot easier to see certain patterns. Before he could complete this train of thoughts, the demon spoke up. “I could lighten it to the point that you do feel what I feel, but don’t get physically harmed anymore.” He explained, and the sorcerer thought it over. Immediately his thoughts went to the original plan, but no. Too much of a hassle to keep up with all the painkillers Will would have to be taking, on top of the long recovery that would delay removing further limitations. If the demon would be able to do anything at all after such a procedure at all. No, he certainly didn’t want to risk that at the moment.

But to not be at risk of actually being injured, that would certainly be a step forward. Perhaps he could greenlight Fiddleford for a few minor experiments, that wouldn’t actually hurt. He’d have to take another look at the list of planned procedures. They had been moved to the background over the past three months, so he would have to look them over again. For now, he just addressed the immediate situation. “That sounds like it would be a great start. I know that you have been setting it up, and I would like to know how much more preparation it needs before it can be completed.” He spoke up, and Will thought about it. “If I don’t continue working with the flowers today, but just return to the room where everything started, I might be able to get it done today.” He answered after sorting out his tasks and prioritizing everything in his mind again. The sorcerer nodded. “I am sure the plants can wait another day. I would prefer to have this sorted out completely as soon as possible.” He spoke thoughtfully, and the demon nodded immediately. “I understand. I will see that I get there as quickly as possible.” He answered, and already turned to leave, but Stanford stopped him. “William, I am glad to see you are so eager to work on this, but I think you are forgetting about something.” He spoke up with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. The demon seemed confused, until he looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh dear, it is past breakfast time. We got caught up in this news.” He muttered to himself and raised his hand to take care of this small issue. The sorcerer stopped him again. “Why don’t we move to the grand living room first? It is much more comfortable there.” He spoke up, and Will smiled. “Oh, that’s an idea. Perhaps you can tell me about the first time you built the portal while we do that.” He mused, and Stanford stiffened up for a second. He had hoped to distract the demon enough to avoid further questions about that thing, but apparently William wasn’t one to forget about it. “I suppose I could indeed.” He then spoke reluctantly, and lead the others to the living room, where they got seated the same way as that first time Ford and Will had met outside the Dreamscape.

The demon took care of breakfast first, then leaned back in his chair, clearly curious about this first experiment with the portal. Stanford tapped the armrest of his chair a couple of times, a sign the others had learned to recognize as irritation. Clearly the sorcerer wasn’t very happy about the fact he would have to talk about this. Not because he saw it as a failure, but because to him it was a closed matter. Something that didn’t need further attention. But he could understand why William would want to know. After all, it was better to know as much as possible about a project before getting involved. It was a rule he maintained for himself as well, so he could not blame the demon for holding himself to that standard. And thus, the sorcerer leaned back, took a sip of his tea, and smiled, pushing away is irritation. “The first time I worked on that portal was years ago. It is actually what lead me to employ Fiddleford here.” He started, shooting a glance at the scientist on his right, who was polite enough to pretend he was just drinking his morning coffee, rather than revealing details about how that hiring process had gone down. Will seemed fascinated already. “Why did you decide to make such a thing?” He asked curiously, almost forgetting to be polite. Luckily, his natural volume and tone helped to maintain his respectful demeanour. Ford was impressed, he saw the tension in the shoulders of the demon and knew that the being wasn’t happy. He wondered if this conversation and the two-phased reversal of the identical injuries was a way for Blue to delay the moment he would have to activate the portal at all. The amount of power that could be on the other side was indeed concerning, considering who was trying to gain access to it. But Stanford only smiled. “The realization of a portal fell in line with my studies at that time. I don’t like to leave out parts of my research. To get to the bottom of certain events, I sought past the borders of my dimension. And I am glad I did. We completed it and ran a test. The nuclear waste proved to be too unstable and destroyed parts of the set-up. After that we decided to leave it until we found a better solution, something that would not break the machine down.” The sorcerer skipped over the part where Stanley had gotten involved. He didn’t feel like mentioning the existence of his twin to the demon.

William had been listening, thinking everything over. Ford understood very well that while the reason the sorcerer had given for the fabrication of the portal could be true, it wasn’t the main one. The main reason had been the idea of wielding the power of Dream directly from the source. Fiddleford had told him this. Will’s thoughts were with another part of the situation however, because when he opened his mouth, he didn’t speak of the power in his home dimension. “That was before you summoned me for the first time.” He mumbled, and now Stanford smiled wider, more genuine. “Indeed, it was. Actually, William, the reason I came across your existence in my studies was because the portal had proven to be too unreliable. I was looking for alternatives. Instead, I found you.” He looked over to the demon, who had trouble hiding a blush. Ford had to stop himself from showing his emotions about their dynamic, wondering if he had been like this around Bill. Probably not exactly like that, but blind to the truth as well. The traveller had only snapped out of it when it was already too late. Now he just wondered if it was already too late for the two individuals on both sides of Stanford. Was there any irreversible damage yet? He wasn’t sure. So far, the two of them had actually been incredibly lucky. Had the connection of the rings been the other way around, he was quite sure they would have been stuck. Maybe forever. But with the situation at hand, they might still have a chance, if they could fully untangle themselves. Ford didn’t know every part of the situation yet of course, a month wasn’t long enough to have all the information, but by now he knew enough to draw certain conclusions. And from what he had pieced together, there certainly was reason to worry.

But the traveller didn’t speak up. Not right now. It wasn’t the moment to do so. He needed a little bit more to figure out how to break through the shields Fiddleford and Will had built up. Especially the demon was way too forgiving. Ford sighed audibly, causing the others to look up. “Is something wrong?” Blue asked, already shifting in case he had to get up to help with anything. The traveller waved his hand. “Not at all, I just got lost in thought.” He muttered, and Stanford nodded. “I have noticed you seem to do that more often lately. I suspect you have been thinking about something that has crossed my mind as well; the fact you will have to move along with your travels in the near future.” The sorcerer spoke up, hiding the regret he felt about that. He knew Ford didn’t belong in this world, but part of him would have loved to offer the traveller a permanent residence here. Even if the man had seemed to become more distant towards him lately. It had not discouraged Stanford, not at all. He found it fascinating, and he would love to find out more about the reason why Ford was pulling away from him. The traveller nodded. “I do have to leave at some point he muttered.”

**A glimpse of the Dreamscape**

Before Ford could even begin to make plans for leaving to continue his journey across the Multiverse, the portal would have to be activate and tested. And before that would happen, William had at least two rituals to complete. Eventually it would take him another week before they were both done. The first phase had been completed that same day. It had left both Stanford and the demon quite tired for a few days, something Blue seemed to handle a lot better than the sorcerer. Once they were both up to strength again, William had agreed to return to the lab, this time with Stanford present, to make sure Fiddleford wouldn’t try anything weird. Under supervision, the demon had let the scientist take another sample of his blood. The sorcerer had been present, and while a twitch of his mouth had revealed he did feel the needle prick, when he inspected the inside of his arm, there was no actual puncture wound. Stanford had immediately warned Fiddleford to not do anything else. The scientist did not object but did ask permission to compare the two samples from the demon to see if living in the human world had affected William on a physical level. That permission had been granted immediately, mostly because both the sorcerer and the demon were curious about the answer to that question. After that, Blue had started setting up the second ritual as well, which was then completed on the 8th day after the portal had been finished.

The second phase was lighter than the first and didn’t leave such a heavy effect. Still, Stanford had insisted on waiting a few more days before testing the portal, just to make sure William was fully charged and ready to do this. The demon had not objected to this; he didn’t like the idea of getting that thing to work. But he had to, even if it was just to give Ford a chance to get home. Or at least give the traveller a way to continue his journey. Will knew that the man was planning to end Bill’s existence, to stop his reign of terror across the Multiverse. Blue knew it was wrong to think about his brother that way, but he was glad someone was willing to at least attempt this. Bill was dangerous, nobody could deny that. And now that he was on his way downstairs, Will was trying to get comfortable with idea of a working portal to the Dreamscape. He would have to warn the others about the dangers if it worked, but first he had to get it working at all. The demon pushed the door open and found Fiddleford there, as expected. The scientist looked up and smiled. He was in an excellent mood since the portal had been completed, clearly proud of pulling it off. And rightfully so. The tonics had been small and relatively simple, compared to the massive project that was the portal. “Do we finally have green light to test it?” Fiddleford asked, wiping some grease from his hands. Will nodded, looking over the portal, as he always did when he entered this room. “Stanford and Ford will be right with us.” He spoke with a sigh. Fiddleford knew very well what the problem was. “Look here, as long as the binding curse between you and Stanford is present in any way, he won’t put you in harm’s way.” He spoke, trying to calm the demon down. Blue looked at him with a frown. “I am not scared for myself; I am scared for him. We both know he is drawn to power. I’m scared what he will do when it is working. I am working so hard to reverse the corruption the magic has caused in him and I am afraid this will undo any progress we made.”

Fiddleford sighed. He still wasn’t convinced about this corruption story. As far as he knew, Stanford hadn’t changed in the years he had been working for the sorcerer, meaning the corruption either had been lingering for a very long time, or it was simply the man’s personality. Talking to Ford had convinced the scientist it was the latter. But Will still seemed convinced this was about the magic, and the fact humans and magic weren’t really meant to go together. So far, he had not been able to convince the demon it was anything other than that. It didn’t quite help that he still couldn’t shake Stanford’s influence on him. The sorcerer had a charm that was very hard to resist, magic or not. The scientist did keep track of what abilities had been restored in his journal, so he wouldn’t be surprised by a sudden display of power. Will made sure to let Fiddleford know what progress has been made. An unspoken rule between the two of them, because in return, the scientist notified the demon of any ongoing projects that might concern him. It was a way for them to look after eachother and minimalize unwelcome surprises. They both enjoyed spontaneous actions from the sorcerer, but sometimes it was better to know about things beforehand. Just so they would be prepared for it. Magic and science were part of this agreement, but Fiddleford didn’t tell Will about the fact the larger parcel the demon had delivered to him the other day had contained a few new suits for him. And Blue had kept his mouth shut about the duet he had sung with Stanford when they were working in the garden two weeks ago. Those were things the other didn’t have to know. And they both kept their mouth shut about their feelings for the traveller. Both had grown quite fond of him.

Fiddleford was the first to look up when the door opened and the two Stanfords entered the portal room. He nodded at them, his eyes lingering on Ford for a second before turning his attention to Stanford. “Everything is ready, I recalibrated the last panel this morning, just to make sure. All we need now is your permission to proceed.” He spoke up, and the sorcerer nodded. “If everything is ready, and William is prepared, I see no reason to delay this test any further. You may proceed.” He answered calmly. When it came to work related topics, he was a bit more to the point. It wasn’t a moment he put his charm to work. He was still smooth and confident, but at least it was still possible to continue working instead of getting lost in thought all the time. There was a moment for everything after all. And right now, it was the moment for testing the portal. Charm could come later, and it probably would. It mainly depended on how much this would wear Will out. It was no small task for him, but Stanford didn’t doubt the being had it in him to successfully fulfil his designated role in the process.

The demon took a deep breath and took his place, no more delay. Stanford and Ford kept their distance and retreated to the far end of the room while Blue clicked the seatbelt in place and set his hands in the imprints on the orbs. He was glad that the conductor was suited for his human form, rather than forcing him to take his triangular form. He wondered if Fiddleford had ever even seen him in his original form. Not that it was relevant right now, but perhaps he could ask at some point once they were done with testing this. It was good to keep in mind that it was in fact just that, the first test of the renewed model of the portal. Nothing would be done with it; they would just test it. To see if it was possible at all. What were the odds that the scientist had made a mistake in his calculations? That it wouldn’t work at all? Not much, the demon knew very well how skilled Fiddleford was, and how often he checked and rechecked everything he did. Whenever he found something inaccurate, he would often restart the entire equation, rather than just redoing the part where he had made a mistake, just to make sure there would be no errors in the finished project. No, if it were to fail, it would be because it truly was impossible to achieve. And Ford’s presence in this dimension already proved that it wasn’t impossible. Not to even mention that thing Fiddleford called a portal gun. Ford had apparently told the scientist about a man who managed to travel through dimensions with the help of something small enough to be worn on the hip, like a weapon. Something roughly the size of the memory gun.

Fiddleford moved over to where Ford and Stanford were standing, after making sure all the settings were as they should be. With his hands on the control board, the scientist took a deep breath as well. He was ready to get it tested. His excitement about the portal had certainly grown while he worked on it. “Ready when you are, Blue.” He spoke up without thinking about his phrasing. Stanford raised an eyebrow but would comment on it later. Right now, he just watched the demon, who closed his mismatched eyes. The last thing that went through Will’s mind before he fully focussed on channelling his energy through the conductor was the question if the metal was suited to withstand the possible heat radiation that came with the discharge of this much raw magic. Hopefully, the scientist had thought of that when he designed this part. Later he would find that as soon as he started, coolers activated to keep the machines from overheating. Of course, Fiddleford had thought of this issue. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time any more than Stanford did. Right now, though, Will wasn’t aware of that. All he was focussed on was sending the energy to the portal. Even from that distance, Ford could feel the hair in his neck stand up when the air seemed to turn static. He never truly considered how much power Blue stored in that harmless-looking form of him.

It was easy to forget that this innocent young male with bright blue hair and heterochromia was in fact a powerful Dream Demon. When interacting with Bill it wasn’t really possible to forget the triangle was a force to be reckoned with, but Ford still found himself looking at Will and just seeing Blue, not the demon. Whenever he caught himself doing that, he could only thank god and anything good in the world that William had such a kind heart. If a being with the amount of self-control and innocent demeanour Will had would use this for the wrong purposes, they would be nearly unstoppable. The idea scared the traveller if he was honest with himself, and he could only be grateful it wasn’t the case. Hopefully, the whole corruption thing the demon had been talking about didn’t apply to beings like him. It would be a shame if Will would end up like Bill. Ford had his eyes still on the demon while thinking all of this over. He could feel the magic in the air, as could Stanford. Fiddleford was focussed on the control panel, his eyes fixated on the lights at the top. It wasn’t clear if he was aware of the lingering magic, and to what extent.

It took maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the green light on the control panel lit up, indicating the desired power level had been reached. William seemed to hear or feel something, because he opened his eyes and saw that the green light on the board in front of him had lit up as well. He knew it meant he could stop pumping more power into the machine, so he gradually started dimming. While doing that, his right eye slowly faded from white to its regular purple. It was a fascinating sight and Stanford smiled as he watched the process in silence. Fiddleford moved to turn a few switches. The demon had done his part, now came the next moment of truth: would the machine be able to run on the magic power it was fed? The sorcerer moved closer to the demon as soon as he felt the static in the air fade to the point it was safe to approach him. Ford remained where he was, he wanted to watch this from a safe distance for now. He could see Will was pale, and understood the demon was very tired. The traveller didn’t blame him; it sure wasn’t a light task to pump raw magic int something a human made, not knowing if the machine would be able to handle it. Ford moved his attention to the scientist, who got up and moved to the master switch; a large lever he recognized quite well. It was the same system as the one he had used back home. Hopefully, the result would be better than what he had experienced. Despite everything, his doubts, his second thoughts, and his previous experience with portals, he could feel some sort of excitement in him. Perhaps it was his inner scientist who just couldn’t wait to see what would happen when Fiddleford would pull that lever.

And he did. The scientist pulled it and immediately a bright flash came from the portal. Will was about to unlock the belts but stopped to look. His eyes reflected the newly activated portal. The slowly rotating, iridescent window to the other world. Stanford turned as well, his eyes flashing with an eagerness he couldn’t hide. Fiddleford was beaming with pride; he did it. He succeeded. Ford couldn’t help himself; he was impressed. There was no heavy suction that threatened to force them all through the portal, just that simple window. They pulled it off. Will’s magic and Fiddleford’s genius mind had managed to create something that actually worked. And if he was honest with himself, Ford had to admit it was beautiful. Stanford seemed to agree with that sentiments as a smile spread on his face. A real one. Even the traveller couldn’t deny that the sorcerer was very content with everything at the moment. Will finally unlocked the belts and got up, stumbling a little. For once, Stanford didn’t notice the fact Blue needed his help. Ford rushed over, catching the demon before he would collapse on the ground. Fiddleford glanced at them, but kept his mouth shut. In his eyes, it was very much justified that the traveller was holding William right now. After all, the sorcerer wasn’t paying attention. A shame really, that the demon was weakened right now. If he would be fully aware of what was going on, now was the moment to see how focussed Stanford was on gaining power.

But it appeared the demon had something else that needed his attention. Despite the fact he had trouble standing, and that Ford was trying to get him to another chair, the demon had his blue and purple eyes on the portal, like the others. But there was something in that look, something that concerned Fiddleford. It was as if it was calling Will. Of course, on the other side of the portal was his home realm, so it made sense that he would be drawn to him, but for some reason he had the feeling there was another reason Blue took a step towards the portal, rather than letting the traveller lead him to a place where he could sit and catch his breath. Ford gave the scientist a look, but Fiddleford shrugged. He had no idea what the demon wanted. But now Stanford seemed to snap out of his temporary hyper-focus. He turned towards William and Ford and immediately made his way to them, gently taking the demon from the traveller. He didn’t really know what was going on with the being either, but his soothing voice was more likely to come through to Blue than Ford’s. “William, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, while the traveller took a step back and grabbed a chair for Blue to sit down on. The demon frowned a little, looking at the sorcerer. It was almost as if he snapped out of something too.

Only after Stanford had gently persuaded Will to sit down, Blue could actually answer the question. “I could feel something. There’s something in there.” He muttered, sounding unsure of what it was exactly. The sorcerer frowned and took Will’s hands in his. Ford looked away. He had figured out how those two interacted when he wasn’t there, so he knew very well how Stanford managed to keep William so devoted, but he didn’t like seeing it. He walked over to Fiddleford instead, so he could pretend it wasn’t happening. Sadly, it didn’t help to stop him from hearing the conversation. But what was said, was too important to ignore anyway. “Darling, what do you feel? What is in there? As far as I am concerned, your home world should be on the other side.” Stanford spoke softly, raising his hand. Luckily, he had prepared a few cans of water earlier, so he could pull them through and make them appear on the table. William gratefully accepted the glass offered to him and went quiet for a little while, trying to fully come to his senses. “Yes, the Dreamscape is there. But there’s something else. Something that doesn’t belong there.” He then said, drinking the water rather quickly. “Careful, William. I don’t want you to get the hiccups.” Stanford gave a slight smile, trying to hide his discomfort. He had his own ideas about what the demon was sensing. And if he was correct, ‘what’ wasn’t the correct term.

“Try to describe what you feel.” The sorcerer spoke up after a silence, in which it didn’t seem like the demon would elaborate. Blue looked up and frowned again, but his eyes were less dull. It appeared he regenerated quick enough. “I sense fear, hatred, resentment, and pain. But also, determination, purpose and maybe shame?” Will spoke up, and Fiddleford flinched shortly. He understood what was going on. But now that Blue was talking, he just continued. “It’s not a dreamer, nor a dweller. It’s something that came into that world from somewhere else. Perhaps a portal, like this one. It must have gotten lost in the colours and senses of Dream so far because I never sensed it before. But it’s almost as if it is drawn to the portal. It’s getting closer.” Will continued, his eyes slightly glazed over, as if he wasn’t actually seeing what was in front of him but looking at something far away; the thing he was sensing. For that reason, he didn’t notice Stanford actually went white. Ford did see it and it fascinated him a lot more than it should. The sorcerer, always so smooth, so confident, so fearless. Now with actual fear in his eyes as he turned towards Fiddleford. The scientist seemed to have expected this, and the words spoken next. “Shut it down.” That was all Stanford said before turning back to William, who probably had not even heard what was said. He was still staring, his eyes glazed over and mumbling something. “It’s conscious. It wants to get to the portal. It’s a person.” Blue was getting incoherent, but at that moment, Fiddleford stepped in and pulled the lever again, effectively shutting down the portal. Immediately Will’s eyes cleared, and he looked up, utterly confused.

Then he saw the portal was deactivated and he understood why he couldn’t sense that person anymore. “It seems like there’s someone trapped in there. Shouldn’t we try to help them?” The demon asked Stanford, who shook his head. “No, we should not. You said it yourself William, you sensed hatred, hostility even. It is not a good idea to bring someone with so many negativity into the Manor. I cannot put any of you in harm’s way now, can I?” He spoke calmly, setting a hand on Blue’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. Ford turned to Fiddleford again. “Do you have any idea what just happened?” He whispered, making sure Stanford wouldn’t hear them. The scientist nodded shortly. “Oh yes I do. And I doubt he will let the portal be reactivated any time soon. At least not until he is ready.” He answered, his voice soft as well. Fiddleford knew he would have to fill the demon in about the truth soon, but not now. Later, when they would be alone maybe, and when Will was fully recharged. Although it seemed the demon was recovering quick enough. His skin had already returned to its regular shade. He was still pale, but at least he didn’t look like a ghost anymore. It was good that they never removed his eye. The demon was far more useful with his powers intact.

Ford needed a little bit more clarification. He did think back to the conversation he had with Stanford that first day he landed in this dimension, so he did have a clue what was going on, but he wanted to know if Fiddleford thought the same. In a way, he wanted a second opinion. “Care to tell me what it is then?” He asked softly, his eyes on Will and Stanford, who were also talking to eachother. “Well, when we first tested the portal, we weren’t alone. Stanford has a twin brother, who was with us that day. He actually disappeared into the portal and that’s when it started to shut down.” Fiddleford explained and Ford just nodded. So, it was as he expected. William was sensing the presence of Stanley Gleeful. Apparently, the man had never found his way out of the Dreamscape, or he kept coming back to that place. He thought about it, but couldn’t really picture what it would be like, to be stuck in such a place for so long. The demon had never really explained what the Dreamscape looked like, despite the fact he would most likely find himself there too, when he would continue his journey to find a way to defeat Bill. Strange actually, that he didn’t find that here, despite bumping into the yellow demon’s twin brother. But Will had made it very clear: he had never been able to defeat his brother and didn’t know exactly how it would be done.

Fiddleford grabbed Ford by the arm, interrupting the traveller’s thoughts. “Come on, let’s go somewhere we can actually talk. I don’t think Stanford will mind; he has to take care of Will anyway.” He muttered and took Ford out of the portal room, back to the lab. There he sank down into his chair. “I don’t know if this is good or bad. On the one hand, we don’t have to fear Stanford just using that portal for power, but on the other hand, he probably will be in a terrible mood about it.” He ran both his hands through his hair, turning it into a giant mess. Ford was confused. “Are Stanford and his twin close?” He asked, wondering if the sorcerer reacted the way he had because he knew he was powerless when it came to his brother’s situation. Fiddleford shook his head. “No, not at all. As far as I remember, Stanford hates Stanley. Something about favouritism I believe. I am not really sure. What I do know is, before the demon and the reversal of the ring happened, the only time I have seen Stanford scared was around his twin brother. Stanley is absolutely ruthless, and I have to admit I didn’t mind that he wasn’t in this house anymore. Although I would have preferred to see him leave in a different way than he did.” The scientist stared at his desk for a while before reaching for his cube. Ford stared at him. “How did Stanley end up being shoved into the portal?” He asked, sounding very suspicious about the nature of this ‘accident’. Fiddleford couldn’t help but smile a little. Good question. Ever since the traveller had learned about Stanford’s true intentions with the demon, he had been asking much better questions.

“He was sucked in actually. Stanley and Stanford had been arguing when I was told to start the test. When I activated it, the portal had a large radius where things would just be sucked in. Larger than I had anticipated. Stanford took a step back, but Stanley could keep his feet on the floor long enough to do the same. He started to slide backwards. I wanted to shut it down, but I couldn’t reach the lever anymore, not without being sucked in myself. Stanford never lifted a finger, he just crossed his arms and watched as his brother disappeared. Only then, when the entire machine became unstable, he allowed himself to be pulled forwards until he reached the lever. He shut it down, told me to collect all the notes and seal the room until further notice.” Fiddleford explained, looking up to see Ford looking at him with utter disbelief on his face. “No wonder Will senses resentment coming from Stanley. I would be angry too if the last thing I saw before being thrown across the multiverse was my own twin, waiting for me to be gone.” The traveller commented eventually, before letting himself drop into the spare chair. The scientist seemed interested. “What was the last thing you saw before you disappeared?” He asked. Ford looked at him with a bit of pain in his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, I’m just- never mind.” Fiddleford scratched the back of his neck, sounding guilty. “no, I understand. The last thing I saw was Stanley. My own twin. We were fighting when the portal got activated, because I told him to take one of my journals and take it far away from Gravity Falls. He was mad that I only called him to get away from me. I had not seen him in a decade at that point.” He confessed.

Fiddleford raised an eyebrow, putting the cube down for a second. Ford had a really strange way of communicating with people he cared about. Perhaps that was just a Stanford thing in general, but this one was really just being dumb when it came to other people. “Look, I am literally the least suited person to tell you this, but you really have to do something about the way you talk to people.” He commented, and the traveller looked up. “What are you talking about? I had made myself perfectly clear. I was being watched, my research was at risk and he had to make sure it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. A task I really wouldn’t give to just anyone.” He crossed his arms and Fiddleford rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait to see what happens when you tell all of that to Blue.” He muttered to himself, and the traveller went red. The way the scientist phrased himself made clear what he was thinking. And if he was honest with himself, he could imagine Will being actually quite disappointed with the way he had handled that situation. William knew people. Except Stanford, but that man was a category of his own. When it came to Ford, the demon seemed to understand him better than he understood himself.

“What’s next for us to do? I know you have been working on that portal for a long time, and it worked so well. It would be a bit of a shame if you had to take it down again.” Ford commented after a silence. Fiddleford sighed. “I don’t know. Stanford has been working on a project for a while now, so perhaps that would come into play. He said the portal needed my full attention until it was done, so I suppose I have time for other things I have around here. Although I am very sure that this isn’t the end of the portal. It’s working, and once Stanford found a way to get past the Stanley issue, and past the binding curse, he will be right back where he was when we first started working with the machine. It would be an incredible source of power; you have to admit that much.” Fiddleford sighed a little, and Ford had to admit the scientist was probably right. And it was a very good source of power if they could harness it properly. But so could Will, and the demon wasn’t at risk of bringing a violent twin brother into the Manor. The traveller sighed deeply. He had to do something.


	17. Done staying quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Will having returned almost all of Stanford's powers, he and Fiddleford had to decide what to do with the mind control the man used to do. Meanwhile Ford is determined to expose Stanford for what he is. And the man himself? He's planning something that might very well end all of them back at square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 and 34

**The final preparations.**

“Very good, William. They seem to relocate more easily every time you work with them.” Stanford smiled, watching the demon use his abilities to persuade the strange flowers the sorcerer created with his magic. Slowly but surely the two of them were getting rid of these imperfections of the flowerbeds, and collected them all together on a new field, in the back of the garden. Will smiled, getting up and wiping the dirt off his pants. “I figured out how to communicate with them, so they don’t give me much trouble anymore.” He answered calmly. Ever since the mirrored injuries were no longer a factor, certain things had become more relaxed. As if they all had been holding their breath and now finally stopped doing that. Fiddleford and Will had discussed it a few times, and the scientist had asked the demon if there were certain experiments Blue would be willing to undergo. Will had not been very excited to take part in anything really but agreed to take a look at the plans later. Stanford wasn’t aware of that yet, he seemed to be distracted by something else. Fiddleford had of course let the others know that the sorcerer was working on something he had called the next phase of the plan, but none of them really knew what was meant by that. Ford seemed to agree with Fiddleford that it couldn’t be good. William had not commented on it, but a concerned frown had told the other two that he didn’t fully trust it either.

The conversation about it had gotten buried afterwards. Everyone was busy. Ford was still documenting as much about the dimension as he could, Fiddleford had gotten caught up in one of his side projects, and William was often called away to help Stanford. They didn’t have much time to interact. The scientist did ask the demon what the sorcerer needed him for, but the answers didn’t give them any clues as to what the next plan was. Mostly because William was often just asked to help with garden work. The strange, exotic flowers didn’t need much traditional care. They could thrive both in the sun and the shade and didn’t seem to require much water. Blue had determined these were most likely examples of permanent traces of magic. Stanford had told Fiddleford to take a few samples, to see if they could be duplicated. But until there were enough of them to give each type their own flowerbed, they would be collected in one, colourful area. Stanford had urged the demon to still try and keep a certain pattern, and Will had happily obliged. They now were on their way to move the last few flowers, the silver roses in the field of blue. They would form the centre of the flower arrangement. Blue would have preferred to move these ones first, but Stanford had insisted they would be saved for last, to minimalize the risk of damaging them.

“Why are we moving them to that part of the garden? I would have expected to fill that empty field close to the fountain by the front door.” Will remarked as they walked past the various, colourful flowerbeds they had already checked for plants, just to be sure. “You will find out why I made that choice soon enough, my darling.” The sorcerer smiled mysteriously, causing the demon to lose track of his reasoning for a few seconds. Stanford chuckled and just squeezed the demon’s hand he was holding. “I am asking you to trust me on it, my dear. I have a very good reason for it, and I am sure you will love it when you see the end result. For now though, let us focus on moving the final traces to their new, designated spot.” He raised the hand he was holding to brush his lips over the slim fingers for a second. Will smiled and nodded. “I trust you.” He said, and he meant it. At least when it came to this. Perhaps his trust in the sorcerer had diminished a little in the past three months, but with this, he did trust Stanford. The man seemed relieved, or at least pleased with the answer and just lead the demon through the garden, until they were in front of the soft blue flowers again. Will crouched down beside the flowerbed and first let his hand slide over the blue petals. The sorcerer watched him for a short while before setting his hand on the demon’s shoulders. “How about we take a few of these and put them in the vase on your nightstand when we’re done here? Their beauty is sure to compliment yours.” He spoke up, making Blue blush a lot.

But then it was time to actually finish the project they had been working on for a while. It was no easy task to move all of the flowers, and have them relocated to the exact spot they had to be in. Will extended his hands, focussing on the silver roses. Stanford watched as they glittered in the sunlight, moving just a little in the light summer breeze. The demon smiled as he made contact, felt the magic in his fingers, and curiously pulled the strings to find out more about what properties they had. He could always work with them a little more later, when they were where they had to be. But Will was curious, he couldn’t help but check out what the possible applications would be for the flowers. Seldom were aesthetics the only properties of remnants like those. And he was right. To his delight, he found that the silver roses wouldn’t wither, not even in a vase. Perhaps, if he ever had to leave the manor, he could take one of those flowers with him, to remember the place forever. For now, Blue just temporarily turned the roses into the Dream Dust he used to move them across the garden. It had taken the demon a while to figure out the best way to move the flowers, but once he found out he could just turn them into the mere fabric everything in his home world was made of, it had gotten a lot easier.

Stanford had gotten used to the sight of the flowers basically turning into fine glitter. The first time it had happened, he did question Will about it. Only after the demon had assured him it could easily be reversed, and was just a way to transport them, he nodded and let Blue proceed. Now the sorcerer simply took Will’s free hand again as they returned to the spot where they would replant the silver roses, completing the project finally. After this was done, Stanford smiled at him and gently moved him around, so the demon was with his back towards the finished flowerbed. The sorcerer took him a few steps away from it before smiling. “Don’t be alarmed, darling.” He spoke up before gently covering Will’s eyes with his hands. The demon smiled a little. Stanford wanted to show him something apparently. It wasn’t the first time he did this, and luckily, he didn’t flinch anymore when it happened. After his eyes were properly covered, Blue felt how the sorcerer slowly turned him around, so he’d be facing the flowerbed again. Stanford pulled him a little closer, then lowered his hands so they were around Will’s waist instead of over his eyes. The demon blinked a couple of times and then looked at what was in front of him. Upon seeing the result of their work, he just smiled widely. The multicoloured flowers somehow formed a beautiful harmony he had not noticed before. The silver roses in the middle seemed to hold the entire pattern together, creating a large patchwork of colours that somehow worked so well. It was absolutely amazing.

“I love it.” Will spoke softly, and Stanford just smiled and pulled him even closer, until the demon’s back was touching his chest. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? All the colours that appeared throughout the garden. And now they are all together. It is better for things with magical properties to be grouped together, don’t you think? They are stronger that way when they are united. I love seeing them in this fashion and I am glad you do too.” The sorcerer whispered in William’s ear, before brushing a stray lock of soft blue hair aside so he could plant a light kiss in the demon’s neck. Blue immediately forgot what he had been thinking about. Not that it mattered much. A summer breeze blew over them and Will smiled as a ripple seemed to go over the flowers. Not just the ones he had been replanting lately, but the rest of the garden as well. The roses nearby spread their sweet scent, but they weren’t hypnotic anymore. Stanford had only used that trick once, and the demon hoped it wouldn’t happen ever again, that it was a one-time choice.

This vague train of thoughts was interrupted when the sorcerer took a step back, so he was no longer touching Will. The demon looked up, slightly sad that the moment appeared to be over. But Stanford simply looked over to the Manor, as if he realized something. “Darling, I am afraid I have to assess something about work. I am glad we were able to close off this little project today, as there is something coming up that required a finished flowerbed.” He spoke thoughtfully, and Will stared at him, mildly confused what was going on all of a sudden. But it didn’t appear the sorcerer was planning to fully explain himself right now. Perhaps it had something to do with that plan he was working on in secret. Will had been in his office a few times, but nothing gave away what was going on. Stanford had assured all of them that they would hear all they needed to know in due time. When that was, none of them knew. It drove Fiddleford crazy. Usually the sorcerer would give him related tasks, so he would at least have a faint idea of what was going on, but not this time. This time they were all kept in the dark about it. Ford wondered if he should be worried, Will was mostly occupied with his daily tasks. He didn’t have time to be worried about anything.

“You mentioned that the flowers seem to be able to thrive, even with minimal care. To me, this means that it shouldn’t be a problem to not touch them for a few days. I know you love being outside, William, but I am going to have to ask you to stay inside for the rest of the day, or only go to the balconies on the other side of the house. There are a few things I have to take care of here. I promise you that it won’t be for long, only for today.” Stanford spoke up again, and initially the demon seemed sad, but he perked up when he saw a glimmer in Stanford’s eyes. Another surprise? That did seem very promising and would certainly be worth staying indoors for today. It wasn’t even that long. The sorcerer chuckled softly and then turned to leave for his office. He did, however, look back one more time. “I believe a few packages have arrived. Please bring those to the addressees and see if you can help Fiddleford. He asked for you the other day.” He spoke up, then left. Will seemed slightly confused, he didn’t know what the scientist would want from him at the moment, and why he didn’t utilize the deal. Maybe it wasn’t that important, and it was just in case Blue had time to stop by. Well, now that the garden was finished for the time being, he did have that opportunity.

First the demon collected the packages he would find by the front door. As expected, most of them were for Stanford. They were fairly large, but not heavy enough to contain books. The demon was curious but knew better than to open anything. To his surprise, the last package was addressed to ‘Stanford Pines’. Blue wondered if it was some sort of mistake. As far as he knew, Ford’s presence in the Manor was still a secret to the outside world. Dimension travellers weren’t very common after all. So why would their guest have a package delivered? But the address didn’t lie, so Will eventually put the box on the table in Ford’s bedroom. His eyes fell on the wardrobe, which was left half open. The demon noticed the long coat he had seen in the Dreamscape when had helped Ford through that nightmare. The event that lead him to actually meet their guest in the real world too. He noticed a few bloodstains on it, most likely from the injuries. The coat seemed old, worn down a little. Sad actually, it was clear that the traveller liked it a lot and wore it often. The demon knew that it was not his place to get involved, but he liked to help. So, he just raised his hand and cleaned the coat, fixed the holes, and left it as good as new. Then he hesitated again. William had grown to like Ford a lot over the time he’d been in the Manor. He wanted to give the traveller something. Nothing big, just something to remember this dimension by when he would move on. Perhaps he could discuss it with Fiddleford. Blue was quite sure that the scientist liked the man too.

After bringing Stanford the other packages, the demon went downstairs to the lab, knocking first before he entered. He found Fiddleford alone; Ford was most likely in the library. “Oh, there you are, Blue. I was hoping you would have time soon. The scientist looked up from what he was doing. Will walked over to him. “Yes, Stanford told me so. Why didn’t you ask me directly?” The demon asked, sitting down in the edge of the desk, a habit Fiddleford really didn’t appreciate all too much. Luckily Blue was too light to tip it over. Fiddleford shrugged. “I ran into him and I thought I might as well ask first. It wasn’t really that important anyway.” He answered and glanced at his current pet project again. The demon looked too. “What in the Axolotl’s name is this?” He asked, utterly confused as he saw a screen with numbers running over it, faster than he could read them. The scientist glanced at him with half a smile on his face. “That’s a very weird phrase, even for you. To use an amphibian in that sentence. But either way, this is a computer. And in this case, it is a portable one. I am working on storing at least part of my research on this baby. It would save a lot of trouble and space. If it all goes as I hope, I can put all the files that now litter this place on my computer.” He explained, but the demon seemed a bit confused. “Wouldn’t that make it even harder to find the right thing? I mean, if it is all in the same place, do you have to read everything to find what you are looking for? That sounds like more work than just finding the right file in a drawer.” He remarked, and Fiddleford chuckled. “That would be more work, yes. But luckily it doesn’t work that way. There is a search function on this. All I have to do is properly name every file and then I can get it on the screen when I search for that name.” The scientist explained.

It took a while longer before William understood how the thing worked. This technology was still new, and he had not really been paying attention to it in dreams. But as he listened to Fiddleford explain the possible applications of something like this, he did grow more and more fascinated. The scientist seemed to notice this, and clearly appreciated the genuine interest Blue seemed to have in his work. And honestly, he loved tinkering with machines like these. Will frowned when the man was done explaining most of it. “Wait, didn’t you mention that the memories you take with the memory gun are stored on something?” He asked, and Fiddleford looked up, not really understanding why Blue would bring that up right now. “Yes, I did. They are stored on a spool of electric tape. So, they are never truly lost. Why do you ask?” The scientist leaned back in his chair, and the demon ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I wondered if it wouldn’t be possible to put those memories on a computer thing as well. If I understand everything correctly, the computer also works with electricity and spools and things. So, wouldn’t that mean you could store memories like files too?” The demon asked carefully. Fiddleford thought about it. “I would have to make an external reader for the memories, but perhaps it could be an option.” He muttered to himself and started searching through his boxes of spare parts.

Blue watched him for a while before clearing his throat. The scientist looked at him. “What now?” He asked, sounding mildly irritated that he was pulled out of his flow. The demon sighed. “Well, it’s not that I don’t like watching you work, but as far as I can remember I came down here because you wanted to talk to me.” He spoke up, trying very hard not to sound sarcastic. Fiddleford often used that tone and Will didn’t like it. And he liked the fact he started doing it back even less. The scientist looked again and frowned, trying to remember what it was that he wanted to talk about with Blue. It had not been too pressing, but important enough to really want Will’s attention. He realized what it was and grabbed his journal from the shelf. “Right, I wanted to talk to you about the reversal of certain parts of that incantation on the rings. You know that if you continue doing this, especially at this speed, he will be right back at the same point as when it was activated in the first place. And if what you say is actually right, wouldn’t that mean he would start to get corrupted all over again?” He asked with a bit of a frown. Will nodded thoughtfully. “You have a point there, and it is something I have been thinking about a lot. I don’t want him to go down that road, Fiddleford. He is such an amazing man and it would be such a shame to lose his brilliant mind to that madness.” He sighed and folded his hands together, clearly a bit lost about what to do now.

The scientist frowned and slid his finger down the list of powers Stanford got returned to him. “Blue, didn’t you mention how you could manipulate auras a few months ago?” He then spoke, and Will looked up, biting his lip. “I did, yes.” He said hesitantly, not quite sure if Fiddleford was truly suggesting he would go that far. But the scientist was indeed thinking about it. The two of them had agreed there were certain powers that Stanford used to have that would be very dangerous for him to get back. Mostly the psychic abilities. The mind reading, mind control and similar things that the sorcerer had been doing were very dangerous, especially with the deal between Fiddleford and Will. They knew they shouldn’t reveal it to him. Even Will, who still believed Stanford was doing better these days agreed that the deal would have to be kept between them. They needed to be safe, and so there really was only one solution. The demon would have to manipulate Stanford’s aura to the point he would no longer have access to that mind control. It wasn’t impossible, but it was dangerous. Last time he did that, Stanford had been completely out of it, it was back after the explosion, when he restored the botanic abilities that way. Will summoned a book, not because what he was going to do was written down in it, but because he didn’t want to continue the conversation.

Fiddleford didn’t let him off the hook for long. “Will, we can’t keep putting it off. You know as well as I do that there is no other option.” The scientist looked at the demon, who just sighed and looked away. “I know there isn’t. But it’s dangerous. There is a chance I will corrupt too much. I don’t want him to lose everything. I mean, I can change it back if I do mess it up, but he would have to relearn everything, and it would most likely never get back to the old finesse.” Blue started rambling incoherently, until Fiddleford grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly shook him. He knew that if he ended up accidentally hurting Will, Stanford didn’t have to know, but he didn’t really want to hurt the demon anymore. Besides, the shaking was enough. Will went silent and looked at the scientist. “Thank you. I think I needed that.” He mumbled, looking sad now, and worried. Fiddleford made a face, he was thinking about the details of this step, as much as he could. He didn’t know exactly how it worked, but he did know that last time this was done, Stanford was more or less comatose. “We need a plan on how to do this.” The scientist spoke up eventually and Blue raised an eyebrow at that comment. “What do you mean ‘we’?” He sounded suspicious now. “Well, last time Stanford was out of the count and it was highly unlikely he would wake up while you were working. Is it necessary to do that again?” Fiddleford asked hesitantly.

For a second, Will’s eyes flashed with a sudden flare of anger, then he sighed. “Maybe. Auras are calmer when people are sleeping. The problem is that Stanford is a lucid dreamer with full control over his dream bubbles. If I start working while he’s in a dream bubble, he will know. I told you, dream and magic are closely tied together.” He spoke up, and Fiddleford thought about it for a while before turning to his shelves. He started searching until he found a vial with a clear substance. It might as well be water, but when the scientist turned towards the demon, Blue knew very well that it wasn’t just that. “Are you really suggesting that we drug Stanford?” He asked quietly, holding out his hand for the vial. Fiddleford nodded. “It’s strong but not dangerous. Three drops for one hour, but he has to drink the full cup so it will properly mix, it’s completely tasteless, so he won’t notice.” He answered calmly. Will frowned. “That sounds a lot less violent than what you did to me back then. Why didn’t you use this? Stanford and I regularly drank tea together, even before I came to live here.” He remarked, and the scientist crossed his arms. “It doesn’t work on you. We tried. We actually tried a variety of concoctions in your tea, but none of them worked. Only when we started used the kind you have to breathe in, we saw results. We landed on that one because it worked the quickest. Remember how you sometimes got dizzy after being in the house for a while? Stanford wrote it off to you not being used to the human world. It was actually because you were breathing in relatively large doses of various drugs.” He explained, and Will raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t Stanford fall asleep then? He was breathing them in too.” He stated, and Fiddleford shrugged. “Small doses of adrenalin, either through band aids, pills or in his tea.” He answered.

Clearly William wasn’t very pleased with this news, but his slim fingers folded around the vial. “We have to do this right. One hour should be enough, but how do we explain he blacked out for an hour?” He then asked, and Fiddleford started pacing. The demon followed him with his mismatched eyes, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly nervous about this. He’d never done anything like this, but he had no choice now and he hated that. He didn’t want to have to do this, wished there was another choice. But he saw no other option. Stanford had to be asleep in order to keep him at a calm enough state to have this done. And it had to be done, not only for the safety of the deal, but also for Stanford’s safety. Corruption was serious and he had to prevent it. But this might be the only possible reason he would agree to do this. Will really didn’t like all of this. Neither did Fiddleford if he was honest with himself. He was still pacing, trying to come up with a way to have Stanford black out for a solid hour without alerting him that anything had happened. “How willing are you to take the heat for this one?” He eventually asked Blue, who raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” And then Fiddleford unfolded his plan. It was risky, but it might just be the only way they would pull this off without the sorcerer suspecting the real reason he would pass out.

And while they were at it, they might as well execute it right away. Will brought Stanford his afternoon tea, while the scientist finally removed the straps from the lab table. He should have done that weeks ago and kept forgetting about it, but now he had to, or he would get in trouble in the end. Will was just standing outside the office, quietly, keeping his senses out. As soon as Stanford would be done with his tea, the demon had ten minutes. In that time, he would have to let Fiddleford know it was time, and Stanford would have to get down to the lab before the drug would take effect. Blue had his eyes closed, still unhappy with all of this. But it was set in motion, they couldn’t go back now. His senses were out, he was focussed as he’d ever be. Then he heard the sound of an empty cup being put down on the saucer. Immediately the demon called out for the scientist through their deal. ‘Fiddleford? It’s time. He finished his tea.’ Will sighed deeply as he heard the buzzer in the office ring. “Yes, Fiddleford, what is it?” The demon heard Stanford but couldn’t make out what the response was. However, it worked, because the sorcerer seemed interested when he answered. “I will be right with you.” The man got up and left his office. Will vanished before he would be seen and reappeared in the lab, where he sat down on a chair. “He’s on his way.” He mumbled, sounding unhappy but determined enough. Fiddleford nodded and took a few wires, a couple of patches and an old project that looked a bit like a mechanical version of that cube he liked to play with. It took a few seconds to attach the wires to the cube, the other end to the patch, which he then taped to the inside of Will’s elbow.

Right when he was done, Stanford entered the lab, taking in the scene. “I wasn’t aware that when you asked me if William had time, you were meaning to conduct further experiments on him.” The sorcerer didn’t sound all too pleased with it. “He’s fine. The demon won’t experience any negative effects as long as he stays calm. I just needed to check something.” The scientist assured Stanford, who raised an eyebrow at the tone. “Careful how you speak, Fiddleford. Just because I have given you more freedom to explore some side projects, doesn’t mean I am not your boss anymore.” He stated calmly, and the scientist hastily corrected himself. “I’m sorry, sir. I got caught up in the moment. I was comparing the blood samples, and I found something very interesting. The first sample was actually still quite aggressive towards man-made substances. But after living in the human world for a while, it appears that the very essence of the demon’s blood is becoming more adapted to this world as well.” He put the files side by side, then took a step back, so the man could read them. He did make sure to stay close, to avoid Stanford hitting his head when the drug would take effect. Will was getting more tensed, which was to be expected. It was the exact reason why Fiddleford had opted to put a device on him and pretend he was running some tests. The nerves would eventually be the solution.

Minutes passed, in which Stanford read over the report the scientist had written and William got more and more antsy. Then came the moment the sorcerer finally stumbled back. Fiddleford immediately caught him and as soon as the eyes closed, the demon ripped off the tape and rushed in to help. The two of them got Stanford on the table and Blue checked his aura and energy levels twice. The scientist did a basic medical exam and gave green light. Time for Will to get to work. He sat down in a chair and closed his eyes, folding his hands as if he was praying. To Fiddleford’s surprise, the auras of both the demon and Stanford became visible to him. Blue opened his eyes again, and the purple one had gone white, as usual. Carefully he reached out, as if he set his hands on a piano. Or as if he was weaving, it was hard to describe the exact procedure. Eventually Fiddleford would say it was as if the demon was pulling threads of Stanford’s aura, untangled them, brushed them out and then interlaced them again in a different way. It was the first time the scientist would see magic on such a level, and like Stanford and Ford had been when they first seen Will do something like this, he was astounded by how normal the demon could look, when he was capable of doing this. And even now, every action was cautious, calculated, and well-considered. Not once did it look like Will would lose himself or lose control over the situation.

Fiddleford was scared to move while Blue was working. The demon had warned him that it was risky, and he wouldn’t want to mess this up. While he wasn’t quite sure if Stanford didn’t get more back than he should have, he did agree with Will that taking everything away was unfair and not completely necessary. No, better would be to just get rid of those things that were just plain dangerous. And he would just continue watching this until finally the demon folded his hands again. The glowing auras disappeared and Fiddleford looked at the clock on the wall. “45 minutes. We have fifteen minutes left to set the rest up, so he won’t question this. Hopefully, he won’t feel different.” He spoke up and Will bit his lip. “He shouldn’t. Last time he didn’t feel it either. He did feel that his powers were gone, but not that I had tampered with his aura.” He said quietly. The scientist nodded and grabbed the box he had connected to Blue earlier. With a small torch he thoroughly destroyed the casing. Luckily, it was a throwaway piece of a prototype for something Fiddleford had only kept because it reminded of his cube. Will very carefully traced his fingers over his own skin on the spot where the tape had been, making a burn mark appear. Then the scientist sat down on a chair and the demon looked at him. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, and Fiddleford nodded, although he looked quite pale. “Just, don’t do anything fishy.” He said and Will gave a nod as well. “I won’t.” Then he set his fingers on the temple of the scientist and the man tapped out immediately.

He had less than a minute left. Will sank down on his knees and buried his face in his hands, worn out, sad and slightly scared. He was suddenly worried something had gone wrong. His nerves had already been shot through the roof from all of this, and now the demon had a moment to break down. It got bad enough that he was sobbing when Stanford stirred and opened his eyes. A glare was on his face when he sat up and looked around, but when he took in the scene of the lab, it slowly switched to concern. Then he saw the demon and he frowned. “William, what happened here?” He asked, not yet deciding on an emotion. Blue looked up, his mismatched eyes wide. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- I thought-. I’m so sorry. I panicked!” He stuttered through the sobs. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow, not quite sure why the demon was like this. “William, darling, come with me.” He got up and guided Blue away, to his living room, to get some clarity about all of this. And to decide what had to be done about the fact the demon had lashed out against him.

**An invitation**

When Fiddleford woke up, Ford was staring at him from the doorway. The scientist sat up and rubbed his eyes out. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He then asked, and Ford blinked a couple of times, as if he had to come back from reality. “What in hell happened here?” He then asked, sitting down on a free chair. The other just pushed himself upright, out of his slumped position and then shrugged. “The demon panicked. Stanford was hit first, I tried to rush over, got hit too. I blacked out immediately.” He explained while Ford’s eyes went over the rest of the lab. “What’s that machine, where are the others?” There was a lot of concern in the voice of the traveller. Fiddleford knew he didn’t have to hide the truth from Ford, but he wanted to see if there were any holes in the story. “I was running a few basic tests about simple energy stats. Will wasn’t in danger in the slightest, but he got nervous and started sparking all over the place.” He brushed some hair out of his eyes. “I don’t know where they are now. Maybe Stanford woke up and took Will out of here? I wasn’t exactly awake you know. They were both here when I blacked out.” The scientist added, then looked at the traveller with a bit of a frown. “But I have a question for you too: what are you doing in the lab? Usually you just spend the day in the library.” He asked, and Ford made a face. “I wanted to talk to you, and Will if that’s possible.”

Fiddleford blinked but nodded. “I’m sure Blue can come back soon enough, once he’s done apologizing to Stanford.” He said, hiding a smile. Once Will would return, they would explain the truth to Ford. For now, he was just glad that the story seemed believable enough to trick the traveller. And as the scientist had learned over time, Ford was an intelligent man. For now, they would just wait for the demon to return to the lab though, and Fiddleford passed the time by properly disposing of the destroyed cube they had sacrificed for the plan. Ford looked through the journal he had in his hands. The one he had been writing during his stay here. Something seemed to bother him, but even when he asked several times, Fiddleford couldn’t get the man to open up about it just yet. Hopefully, once Blue would turn up, Ford would open up about what was on his mind. The scientist tried calling Will through the deal, but other than the comment that the demon could hear him, Fiddleford didn’t get an answer. Apparently, Stanford wasn’t quick to let him go. Hopefully, Will wouldn’t be in too much trouble for what happened. The scientist tried to tell himself that the truth would have been worse, but he still felt uneasy.

Then the demon quietly appeared in the lab and sat down on the lab table. “Sorry for the delay. Stanford wasn’t quite happy about what happened and has now suggested I spend more time in the lab for some light procedures, so I can get used to it more and not panic again.” He explained. Will was pale, it was clear that Stanford had made himself very clear about how he felt about this incident. Fiddleford seemed relieved. “He doesn’t know about the aura?” He asked carefully, and Will shook his head. “No. Everything went well. Let’s just hope we won’t ever have to do it again.” He spoke up, but Ford interrupted him. “What the hell are you two talking about?” He sounded frustrated. The demon looked at Fiddleford for a second, who nodded. Then Blue looked at the traveller and told the true story about what they had done, and why they did it. How they had no other choice, and that it was to protect everyone. Only the deal he didn’t talk about. Now was not the right moment to explain to Ford what had happened between them. The traveller listened, his eyes widening with every sentence. Never in his life did he expect these two to go against Stanford like that.

When Will was done, Ford just stared at them both for a while before taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe you two really did that.” He said, sounding completely and utterly shocked. “But I am glad you did.” He added after a few seconds of silence, and then looked at the journal again. “I was meaning to talk to you two about it anyway.” The traveller sighed. Time to try to talk some sort of sense into them. When he looked up again, he did realize that Will didn’t seem happy, and not just because he had just been on the receiving end of Stanford’s anger for the first time. This wasn’t going to be easy, but in his eyes, the fact they had been willing to do this proved they had come a long way already. Hopefully now they would actually listen to him. All he wanted was for them to consider his words, really think about what he was saying. He tried a reassuring smile, but the demon kept his sad expression. Ford sat up straight. “I have been here for over a month now; I learned a lot. There are a few things I have noticed, and I want to know what you two think about all of it. I also have a few questions left, although I have a good idea of what the answers are going to be.” He spoke up, and Fiddleford sighed deeply. “Please get to the point, I don’t know how long we have before Stanford either comes down here or needs any of us in his office.” He spoke up, and Will looked up. “He requested to have his dinner alone. I am to meet him before I go to bed though. He said he had something for me.” He said quietly. “Oh, and I am supposed to hand you this.” The demon added, giving Fiddleford a folded note. The scientist nodded and put it away in his pocket for later.

Ford looked at the two in front of him again. “Yes, I’ll get to the point. Stanford is not going to change. He won’t. You two have been changing a lot, even I can see that. But Stanford, he doesn’t change, not at all.” He sighed, Will looked at him, frowning a little bit. “He did change though, because the corruption stopped.” He spoke up, and Ford sighed. “He didn’t change, Will. Not really. His powers were gone, so he was forced to adjust to that. Everything else stayed the same. You told me about what he did to the flowers, and honestly, I am surprised he didn’t do anything else. But I suspect that is because after the flowers you started restoring things, so he didn’t need to push you any further.” The traveller seemed to feel empathy for both of them. Fiddleford nodded in agreement. “He’s been like this to you from the start, you know. I told you about the planned procedures, and there’s more proof today too. You did something and how does he react? He exposes you to your fear. How is that a good idea? As far as he knows, it was an accident. You panicked and you hit him during it. How does that warrant something that might leave you terrified for a long time?” The scientist spoke up, but now Ford turned towards Fiddleford. “You’re just as blind as he is, Fiddleford. Stop pretending you’re not. From what you told me; you were set up to become Will’s enemy from the start. How surprised were you when you actually talked to him and found out he’s not bad at all? What did you think when you realized that nothing Stanford told you about Will is actually true?” He sounded impatient now, and the scientist made a face and looked away.

It went quiet for a little while, then Will spoke up. “Ford is right. Stanford told me you were a good assistant, that you were good at your work. But every time it was about you personally, he became a lot less positive. At first, I thought he was mad at you because you wanted to use me in your lab, but now I don’t know anymore. Especially not after this. There are still procedures planned, despite everything that happened.” He sighed deeply. Since he had gotten to know Ford, there were a few things he’d noticed. The genuine curiosity, the consideration for his emotions, things like that, all from Ford. Stanford was so fixated on results, improvement, power, and knowledge. It sometimes made him sad. “You know, I never really asked why you hated me so much when I first came here.” The demon then said to Fiddleford. His voice was full of sadness. Ford sighed. His words were landing, but he regretted the pain he was causing in both of the ones in front of him. They had been nothing but nice to him and now he was repaying them by shattering their little world. But he didn’t want them to lie to themselves anymore. Fiddleford rubbed his neck in shame. “You took up so much of Stanford’s time. I barely saw him in the months before we planned to do the procedure. We only spoke when it was about the plan. He wanted to know how far I was with the drugs, if the lab was ready, things like that.” He spoke up, and Ford stared at him.

“Fiddleford, how can you be so smart and such an idiot at the same time?” The traveller asked, and the scientist glared at him. “I am not the one who got lured in by a demon and decided to make a deal with them, just because they flattered you a little.” He snapped, and Ford glared too. “Oh, aren’t you? As far as I can tell, Stanford is to you what Bill was to me. What is the last time you have done something for yourself? Truly for yourself. Not a side project you will have to eventually hand over to him, but truly something just for you. Or when did you take a day off? When is the last time Stanford didn’t control your life?” He snapped right back. Will was looking from one man to the other, slightly confused, but mostly worried. He had a feeling Ford wasn’t exactly wrong. “Fiddleford, he is right. You keep saying you want to take that trip to, where was it again, Tennessee? But you also keep saying that Stanford won’t let you be away from the Manor for that long. You won’t even call them on the phone, only the packages that I manage to get sent out without Stanford even knowing about it. That’s all you dare to do. It’s not a lot. You should be able to go to see them. You have done so much great work lately, and you were working on side projects, so you should have the time.” The demon smiled reassuringly. Ford was curious what this was about, but it sounded kind of private.

Eventually his curiosity won. “Who are you two talking about?” He asked carefully, and Fiddleford’s head snapped towards his desk, specifically to the top drawer. “My family.” He said quietly and Will just sighed, sounding a little sad. “Your family?” The traveller asked carefully, and the scientist nodded. “I left a wife and son when I came to work for Stanford. He required my undivided attention, so I broke all ties. Or at least I tried. I couldn’t bear it though, and I started sending letters home. Then those letters turned into packages.” He explained briefly, then just buried his face in his hands. Will picked up the story. “I found out while we were working on the tonics. I found the photo of his family, and a package when I walked into the lab before he got there. He made me swear not to tell anyone about it, so I didn’t. But I have since then made sure that those packages would be sent correctly, without risk of being sent back. Stanford has no idea we are even doing this.” He said softly, and Ford just stared for a few minutes, trying to process all of this. “Why are you two still here?” He then asked quietly, and the other two just looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

“Stanford has been using both of you from the very beginning, you two are both well-aware of it, and yet you still stay here and let him continue exploiting the talents you have for his own gain. Why? I don’t get it. I thought I figured out this dimension, I thought you two were just blind to what he was doing, how he was manipulating you both into staying. But I sit here, and you both tell me that you know what he’s doing to you. And yet you still stay? Are you two insane?” He asked, with utter disbelief in his voice. Without realizing it, he had jumped up from his chair and now he started pacing around the lab. The others followed him with their eyes, uncomfortable, but unsure what to say in their defence. “Stanford is- he’s just a very special man.” Blue eventually confessed, rubbing over the ring on his finger. Fiddleford nodded slowly. “He’s strict, and he has full control at any time. But he is good at what he does. He recognizes talent and he knows how to utilize it. He chose us, out of all the ones he could have chosen.” He added, and Ford rolled his eyes. “Yes, and then he saw fit to use you two any way he pleased. I have spent long enough listening to someone’s empty promises to see what is going on. You two don’t have to wait until it’s too late. Will, you have been given an opportunity with that ring on your finger, yet here you are, still serving Stanford as if you were given the ring intended for you. And Fiddleford, you have managed to combine magic and science in a way that is stable. And that in a month. How did it happen that you are still working for a private company? Why aren’t you leading your own lab at the university of your choice? Why are you both so scared to take what you really deserve?” Ford had started to talk louder and louder, but the lab was mostly soundproof, and far away from Stanford’s office, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Will looked at Fiddleford, who looked right back at him.

They were communicating actually. Silently. Was Ford right? Or was he just frustrated, but why would he be frustrated? He was actually living quite a decent life in the manor. The traveller crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on between them. He saw slight changes in expression every now and then, on both of their faces. What the hell? Then it suddenly clicked, and Ford turned towards Fiddleford, suddenly furious again, which was mostly because he had already been getting very worked up about what Stanford had been doing to the people around him. “You made a deal with a demon.” He spoke up, and the other two froze. “What? You said it yourself. If Stanford had made a deal with Will, you would know about it. At first, I just thought that was your trust in him, but it’s not. It’s because you made a deal with Will, isn’t it?” He spat, and the scientist nodded slowly. “Yes. I have a deal with him. After the incident with the flowers, we decided it would be safer to put a deal in place, for us to communicate and pull eachother out of situations where we were mentally unstable.” He said carefully, and Will sighed. “It was my idea, but we have very specific rules. I cannot access any of his thoughts he doesn’t want to share with me, nor truly get into his mind. It’s more a telepathic connection, for us to guide eachother.” He explained. The traveller just rubbed his temples. “And you never told me this, because?” He then looked up and Will looked away. “It didn’t seem like a good idea at the beginning, and later I just didn’t find the right moment. I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to upset you.”

Ford was fuming inside, an emotion that stayed with him for the rest of the day. He left the lab after eating dinner with the two he thought he trusted. Now he didn’t know anymore. When he eventually headed out, Will walked with him for a bit before excusing himself and walking to Stanford’s living room. Ford watched him go, feeling the urge to pull him back, even if it was just to not let the sorcerer get his way for once. But his frustration got to him and he let the demon go without interfering. Perhaps he could just sit in his room and read for a little while before going to bed. After he had found out about the deal, they had not been talking much. Ford did pull Fiddleford aside for a second to interrogate him about it, to make sure the scientist didn’t have weird holes in his memory or a sore eye or anything. Only after Fiddleford had gotten very confused about it, and had asked the traveller if he was alright, did Ford calm down. And now that he thought about it, perhaps it wasn’t even a bad sign they had done that for themselves. It was good to see they had been doing things behind Stanford’s back, that here was at least something the sorcerer didn’t have any control over. Well, that and probably everything else, if Will would just realize what else he could do with the ring he had. How much he could truly change. Ford smiled a bit at the thought. Will didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. If he just said no, Stanford couldn’t force him. There was literally nothing the sorcerer could do to force the demon, not without damaging himself in the process. With this is his mind, he entered the room he’d been sleeping in for a month now.

At the same moment, Will actually entered the small living room, finding Stanford exactly where he expected, in his big leather chair. For some reason, the demon didn’t quite understand, the curtains were closed, and the demon couldn’t see the gardens. It had been that way in the afternoon too, and Blue didn’t bother trying to ask the sorcerer about it again. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer anyway. Instead, he just sat down in front of Stanford and gave a careful smile, hoping the man was in a better mood now. “It appears I have not missed important calls, and I managed to finish the work I had planned for today, despite the delay. Nothing was lost because of your outburst, which should be a relief for both of us.” The sorcerer spoke up after a silence that seemed to last forever. Will let go of the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “That is great news. Mister Stanford, I am really sorry for what happened. I just got so nervous about all of it that it got out of control.” The demon had apologized dozens of time already but did it again anyway. Stanford raised his hand to silence Blue, and Will just looked at the ground after that, feeling guilty, but also mildly frustrated. Fiddleford had asked him to take the blame for this, and he had accepted that. But technically he had done nothing wrong. What had been done was necessary, and they had done nothing more than what they had to. And here he was apologizing for something he didn’t even do, because the man was even less likely to accept the truth. Will sighed silently. Stanford’s powers were his greatest achievement, and he had now permanently taken away part of them. Because he had to, and it was good that he had done so. He kept repeating this to himself, it was almost like he had gone back three months in time and was defending himself for taking the powers again.

“I know you didn’t mean to cause any trouble, William. But you did, and all I want now is to make sure it doesn’t happen again. We will start very lightly, similar to when Fiddleford took a blood sample the second time. You didn’t panic then, so we will take that as a starting point. And I will be there, you don’t have to be scared. I won’t let anything happen to you, you understand that, right?” Stanford leaned over and set his hand under Will’s chin, raising the demon’s head, and looking him in the eyes. Blue smiled a little, but Ford’s words from earlier that day did ring in his ears. “I understand, yes.” He said anyway, but there was some sadness in his eyes now. Stanford tilted his head. “My darling little blue bird, don’t bring yourself down. What is done is done, as I have told you before. We cannot change the past, but we can make sure it doesn’t repeat itself. We will learn from this.” He cupped Will’s cheek, sliding his thumb over the freckles on the demon’s face. Blue smiled a little wider now. “Thank you.” He said softly, and the sorcerer smiled back. “I hope I have calmed you down, my dear. I wouldn’t want to see you lose sleep after a day like this, especially not considering the day we have ahead of us.” He said, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. Despite everything, Will got a bit of a dreamy look in his eyes when he saw that, causing Stanford to chuckle and lean in closer. “Tomorrow we will have a very special day. And I know that you always get dressed with a little help from your abilities, but not tomorrow.” He whispered in William’s ear. The demon went a bright red. He didn’t really understand what this was about, but Stanford’s look gave him shivers. The good kind, but still. The sorcerer didn’t miss it and smiled before rising from his chair and walking over to a table in the corner. Usually it was just completely filled with books. Right now though, the surface was occupied by one of the packages Will had delivered earlier that day.

Stanford set his hand on the package. “Technically this is an outfit of your choice, my darling, as you have worn it before. The only difference is, this time I had it made for you, to wear tomorrow. And there is one thing extra. An accessory that I trust will fit you well.” He spoke up, his smile now turning just a little mysterious. Will got up too. He walked over, wanting to take a look, but the sorcerer stopped him. “Not so fast, my dear. You cannot see it quite yet. Come to this room tomorrow morning, make sure you eat something first, but do not get dressed. I am sure you will love what I have planned. Many things will become clear to you then.” He spoke up, then unexpectedly took Will’s hands in his. “We will forget about the incident this afternoon for now. After tomorrow, we will make plans on how to help you not panic again. However, until then, we will bury it.” Stanford wouldn’t let this go, he was really displeased with what happened there, and he had the feeling something had changed afterwards, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, which also irritated him. Yet for now, he would have to keep his emotions to himself and focus on what was ahead of him. The completion of that phase of the plan he had been working on in silence. All the preparations were made, he had even blacked out Will’s curtains, so he wouldn’t be able to see the gardens from his room either. The other two didn’t have a room on that side of the manor, and there was no reason for them to be outside, so it was really just William he had to actively keep away. Stanford wanted all three of them to be blown away tomorrow. And there was no reason to believe that wouldn’t happen. “I suggest you go to bed on time tonight, my darling blue bird. Tomorrow we will have a day that I hope you will remember for a long time.” He spoke up and Will nodded. “Good night, mister Stanford.” He said before leaving the living room and getting ready for bed. Stanford chuckled a little.

Meanwhile, Fiddleford had retreated back to his bedroom as well. Initially he had planned to work on his computer for a while longer, but he couldn’t really focus. Ford’s angry words kept going through his head. He had to admit that the traveller was right about most things. Stanford did still control every aspect of his life. But why wouldn’t he? It had been a condition of the agreement they made when the scientist came to work in the manor. And he needed the job at the time. Since then, nothing else had really come up, so he just stayed where he was, and he was happy with it. Sort of. Stanford did have those quirks, Ford was very much correct about it. But the idea he could have been leading his own lab at a university was a little bit farfetched in his eyes. If that was true, wouldn’t he have gotten offers by now? After all, he had already delivered quite a few projects for Stanford’s company. If it was really that useful, he would have heard something by now. Thinking all of this over, he put his hands in his pocket and suddenly felt the note. He remembered Will handing it to him right before they started arguing. Something about Stanford gave it to Blue and told the demon to hand it to the scientist. Weird, usually the sorcerer would just use the intercom. He unfolded the note. It was Stanford’s handwriting alright, not doubt there. ‘ _Fiddleford, I have instructions for you for tomorrow morning. I want you to get up early, eat your breakfast in your room and get dressed in the green suit I had made for you a few weeks ago. You are to take the accessory that came with it with you, and your violin. Make sure you are in the entrance hall at 9am sharp._ ’ The scientist read over the text a few times, utterly confused. Usually when he got instructions, they were simply about what project to work on next. Now Stanford asked him to dress in that new suit? So far Fiddleford had almost been scared to touch it. It was much fancier than he had expected.

Ford had a similar experience actually. When he walked into his room, his eyes fell on the package on the table. That was odd, nobody knew he was there. Who would send him a package here? Bill maybe? No, that would be very much unlike the yellow demon. But then it would have to be one of the residents, which also made no sense. There was a letter attached to it, so he just went ahead and opened that first. ‘ _Dear Ford, if everything goes well, this package will be delivered to you right on time. I was hoping you would find this within your taste, and if you would wear it tomorrow. If so, I would like to ask you to make sure you are, fully dressed, in the entrance hall at 9am. Please do not forget about the accessory you will find included.’_ There was no name, but the phrasing made quite clear that this came from Stanford. Ford frowned and just went ahead and opened the package. Inside, a smaller box and a suit. And yes, it very much was within his taste. It was very formal, but he had to admit he liked it very much. Then the traveller hesitated shortly, wondering what Stanford was planning. Perhaps the extra box would make clear what was going on.

Ford lightly shook the box first, and certainly heard something moving inside. He hesitated a little longer, but then went ahead and opened it. When he saw what was in it, he hesitated again, frowning just a little bit. Then he took it out, staring at it for a while and turning it in his hands. It went great with the suit he had been gifted, clearly it was designed for it. But what in the worlds did Stanford plan that required him to wear a feather mask?


	18. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party in the sun promises for some very interesting situations. Who will be left alone with who? What connections will be made and which ones will be broken, maybe forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35 and 36

**May I have this dance?**

It wasn’t surprising that everyone woke up early morning that day. While they each had their own expectations and ideas, they were all excited for what the day would bring. William made sure to give everyone the breakfast they needed. It was the first time he had to deliver food to four different places, usually at least two people were in the same room, even for breakfast. Apparently, they had all been instructed to have breakfast on their own. Will wondered if they would have to go to Stanford’s room afterwards too. He could have asked Fiddleford but decided against it. Instead, he just ate his food, as the sorcerer had told him to do. His mind was filled with ideas of what was to come likely it had something to do with the garden. Last night he had not been able to open the curtains to breathe in the fresh air. Perhaps if he had tried, the demon would have been able to break the spell that kept them closed, but he had not tried it. The look in Stanford’s eyes yesterday had only promised excitement, not danger. Blue had not forgotten Ford’s words. But they were hard to really fully believe right now. There was a doubt in his heart. A doubt about the true intentions of both versions of the man. If William was truly honest with himself, the person he trusted the most was Fiddleford. Because when it came to the scientist, the demon never questioned his intentions, hardly ever wondered if the man was hiding something from him and knew that he could say things and have them kept between the two of them.

Fiddleford was actually in the middle of a similar conversation with himself. He had finished his breakfast already and was now getting dressed. He had chosen to eat before getting ready, terrified he would spill something on this suit. But now that he was done, and finally had the chance to put on the new outfit, he couldn’t help himself anymore. He was smiling ear to ear while tying the tie and carefully smoothing out the wrinkles. A perfect fit, as expected. Stanford never made mistakes when it came to clothing, or anything else for that matter, and this one really fit him well. He turned a few times to see the sides too, keeping in mind who had it made. The scientist had to work hard to not blush when he looked at himself. It was the exact shade of green he had been talking about, reminding him of the dark undergrowth of a forest. It was amazing how well it was captured in the fabric. When Fiddleford was done getting dressed, he checked the clock and smiled. He had a few minutes left before he would have to be in the entrance hall, but he still had to put on the mask that came with the suit and find his violin. The scientist wasn’t quite sure why he had to bring his instrument, but he wasn’t about to question it. He had no idea that Stanford had been checking if he was playing again, which he was. Fiddleford played two styles: country and classic, depending on his mood. Lately he had mostly been practicing classic, which pleased the sorcerer a lot, because it was a lot more suited for the occasion. It was time, the scientist put the mask on, made sure it was right and headed off to the entrance hall, where he would find Ford already.

Ford had decided to go along with this strange plan as well, at least for now. So, he too had dressed up after breakfast, put on the mask that came with it and headed to the hall where he was expected to be. He arrived a little early, so nobody was there yet. The traveller tried the large, wooden doors that lead to the gardens, figuring the actual reason for this mystery would be found outside. He’d find them locked, and the curtains were closed too. When he tried to shove them aside, they wouldn’t budge. Clearly, he wasn’t meant to know what the meaning of all this was. He sighed and eventually just sat down on a random chair. Fiddleford entered only a minute later and the two of them stared at eachother for a few seconds, before Ford got up again and approached the other. “You look good.” He said after an awkward silence, in which they studied eachother’s outfits. The scientist went slightly red. “Thank you, so do you.” He tried his hardest not to stutter. They both did look good. Stanford clearly put thought in the outfits he had chosen for them. Ford’s eyes fell on the violin case and a slight smile appeared. “I didn’t know you played, but it really doesn’t surprise me. My friend back home plays the banjo.” He spoke up, and Fiddleford smiled, a hint of pride in his voice when he answered. “Yes, I do play. Stanford asked me to bring it with me today. Do you have any idea what this is all about?” The traveller shook his head at that question. “Considering our clothes, I would say some sort of party? But I have no clue why he would do that. I hope we will find out soon. All of this does weird me out a little.” He confessed. Then he heard footsteps approaching and his head snapped towards the door. Fiddleford did the same. As far as they could hear, it was more than one person.

William had followed Stanford’s directions. After he had his fill, he made his platter disappear again and put on that light robe he had before making his way to Stanford’s living room. He saw nobody while making his way there and didn’t hear much either. The silence was almost eery, but Will’s head was filled with curiosity for what was going to happen, and he didn’t pay much attention to it. Upon reaching the door, the demon knocked first, and the sorcerer answered immediately. “Come in, darling. You’re right on time.” Blue opened the door, expecting to see Stanford sitting in his chair, but instead, the sorcerer was waiting right beside the door. William only caught a short glimpse of dark blue fabric and white fur before two gloved hands covered his eyes. “Stanford, what-?” He started to ask, his hands shooting up to pull the hands away. The sorcerer shushed him immediately. “Quiet now, my dear. Don’t fight. I won’t do anything; you should know that by now.” He spoke calmly, keeping Blue’s eyes covered. The demon dropped his hands again, confused. Stanford carefully lead him to a certain spot in the room. “Are you going to keep your eyes closed for me, my dear, or do you need some help with that?” He whispered in Will’s ear. The demon went red but didn’t answer right away. The sorcerer chuckled and moved so that he was behind Blue. “I will remove my hands now, but don’t turn around.” He warned. “Alright, I won’t.” The demon answered, then felt how the hands were dropped.

William blinked a couple of times. In front of him, on a table, was a simple white pair of pants, and shoes. Stanford set his hands on the demon’s shoulders and got him out of the robe. Blue kept is promise and didn’t turn around. Instead, he exchanged his pyjama pants for the ones on the table and slipped on the shoes. “Stanford, I think you’re missing a part.” He then said hesitantly, only to have his eyes covered again, this time by soft fabric. “Not at all, my dear. I just want to see your face when you see yourself in the mirror.” The sorcerer chuckled again, then helped the demon out of his pyjama top and into another. Will felt soft fabric, lace, and feathers, but couldn’t really tell what was going on. Stanford circled him once, stood behind him again and seemed to adjust something. “A perfect fit.” The sorcerer muttered to himself before removing the fabric from Blue’s eyes. The demon blinked a few times again, ready to turn around. Stanford stopped him, and instead slipped something in his hand. Will looked at it for a second before smiling and putting the mask on. The sorcerer brushed out part of the blue hair with his hands, so it fell over the band that kept the mask in place. Then he set his hands on the demon’s arms and turned him around, stepping out of view from the mirror before Will could see him.

Blue wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. Stanford had managed to replicate the outfit Will had worn in the dream when they danced but added his own flair to it by adding a light white cloak, and the mask. “How did you do this?” That was the first thing he asked when he found his voice back. The sorcerer laughed. “You are not the only one who has the habit of drawing dream bubbles my dear. I enjoyed your choice that night and had it sent to my tailor a little while ago. It arrived just in time for you to wear it today.” He spoke up and then finally allowed the demon to turn around. Stanford himself was dressed in dark blue, as expected. But he too was wearing a brand-new outfit, which included a cloak as well. “Wow.” Will had no other words. Stanford had outdone himself. Somehow the blue mask complimented the deep brown of his eyes. “Stanford, all of this is amazing, but why did you do all of this?” Will asked, his voice full of curiosity. The sorcerer just chuckled and offered his arm. “Why wouldn’t I? Do I really need a reason to make you even more beautiful than you already are?” He asked, and the demon just smiled with a slight blush on his face, taking the offered arm. “But you are not wrong, there is a reason I did this. Come.” Stanford lead Blue down the hallways, to the others.

When the door opened, Ford and Fiddleford simultaneously opened their mouth to ask for an explanation. Yet both fell silent when they saw the two, and what they were wearing. William almost seemed to spread a soft glow as he stood there, dressed head to toe in white. Stanford stood by his side, but both were more drawn to the demon. Stanford always had this flair of authority and intimidation. For Blue to stand like this, tall, confident, and strong, that was new. The traveller had to admit that it suited him well. The scientist looked at the sorcerer, then at Ford and hid a smile. Must have been intentional, to dress their guest well, but less flashy than the man of the house. There was no mistaking who was who in this case. The styles were different enough, and with the masks hiding the identical faces, it was easy to pretend they were completely different people. Something was dawning on Fiddleford. It wouldn’t be the first time, although the setting would be vastly different. Stanford wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead, he led the demon into the room, had him seated on a chair and then turned to the windows. With a gesture, he let them all open simultaneously, revealing the garden outside.

Fiddleford turned, as did the others, but the scientist was the least surprised, probably because to him, this wasn’t truly new. He had seen this before, albeit on another location. And other times he wouldn’t be playing the violin. The idea made him slightly nervous, but he kept his composure. Will and Ford however, looked at the scene, then at eachother, then at Stanford. Neither of them knew what to think of the garden, filled with people, all of them dressed up and masked. Will scanned the more distant areas, noticing an open party tent where a small group of people with instruments were stationed. Ford noticed masked butlers serving drinks and tables where food was served. The event was huge, and he realized that this was what the man had been working on. A party, and a very fancy one at that. The demon turned towards Stanford again. “There’s so many people.” He said softly, a bit of fear in his voice. The sorcerer smiled calmly. “I know, darling. Why are you so concerned? I recall you telling me that you like people.” He spoke up. “I do, but- I mean, people fear my kind. What if they panic?” Will sighed deeply. Stanford took his hand and led him closer to the window. “That is what the masks are for, my dear. Nobody will find out what you are, just like nobody has to know the true identity of our guest.” He nodded at Ford, who seemed to relax. Clearly, he had been worried about that as well. Will perked up and smiled. “You are an assistant of mine; light magic won’t surprise them. Just refrain from doing anything too heavy and nobody will suspect anything.” The sorcerer then glanced at Fiddleford and nodded at him too. The scientist nodded back, taking a deep breath.

“Come now, let us not make them wait any longer.” Stanford let Ford and Fiddleford go first, after letting the doors swing open. Most of the guests looked up, silently watching the two descend the stairs to mix with the other guests. Fiddleford brought his instrument to the tent first but didn’t think he wasn’t expected to play just yet. He did know to stay away from alcoholic drinks, but besides that, he could enjoy the event. Ford seemed slightly unsure, despite Stanford insisting the mask would hide his identity. The scientist smiled at him, handing him a drink from the nearest butler. “You can relax. Stanford is about to make his entrance; nobody will realize you’re here too.” He said, then made a face. “That came out wrong. I just meant- Oh never mind, just watch.” He spoke up and looked at the doors when the music started. The other guests did the same and Stanford and William appeared at the top of the stairs. It was indeed an impressive sight, despite that split-second thought Ford had, in which he was reminded of his own Fiddleford’s wedding. That thought disappeared as soon as the two descended. The silver glow William was spreading was stronger now, but the other guests didn’t seem to notice it. Most of them were staring at the sorcerer, who was leading William down the stairs. The guests parted, letting them through, most of them still just looking, no, staring at them. Once the two were near the musicians, Stanford gestured for them to stop for a second. Silence fell over the garden, a silence the sorcerer savoured for a while, before letting go of the demon’s hand and spreading his hands. “Welcome everyone. To the Masquerade Ball.” He spoke, his voice deep. Somehow every single guest would hear it as if he was standing right next to them.

Someone applauded, which spread through the garden for a while before dying down again. Ford looked at Fiddleford. “Who exactly are these people?” He asked, to get an idea who he was dealing with. The scientist looked around for a second. “As far I can tell it is a bit of a mix between people from Stanford’s company and residents of the town. I am not sure how many townspeople are here exactly, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he invited everyone. Or at least the ones who at least have some knowledge on how to behave around here.” He eventually answered. The traveller chuckled. “Who knows how many more parallel people I will find here then. Now it’s almost a shame I can’t tell them who I am.” He spoke up and Fiddleford laughed with him. Then he suddenly looked up and grabbed Ford by the arm, pulling him behind a hedge. The traveller yelped, but the scientist shushed him quickly, looking around the hedge after a minute or so, and sighing in relief. “Thank god, they didn’t see us.” He mumbled. Ford was confused. “Who?” He asked, and Fiddleford looked at him. “The inner circle. Stanford’s closest partners. If anyone here would know Will’s true identity, it would be them. I don’t know how much you realized about his methods, but those three are just as bad. If not worse.” He explained and Ford went white. “Do you think he’s planning to do something to Will during this?” He asked, but the scientist shook his head, remembering the original plan. “No, not today. But the fact they are here isn’t good. I know Stanford was planning to let Will meet them first, so he wouldn’t panic if they got involved in later plans.” He explained, but that didn’t exactly make the traveller feel better.

Then he heard something he didn’t expect: William calling him in his head. ‘I hear you, what’s wrong?’ He answered, raising a hand to alert Ford he was talking to the demon. The traveller nodded, understanding what was going on. ‘Nothing is wrong, although I don’t know if I like Stanford’s business partners very much. But Stanford is looking for you. He wants you to come play.’ Blue answered and Fiddleford sighed in relief. ‘I’m on my way.’ He replied, ending the conversation there. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Ford’s hand and pulled him along, back to the tent. They ran into Stanford along the way. “Ah, there you are. I was hoping to hear you play for us, Fiddleford.” The sorcerer spoke up and the scientist nodded, following the man to the music tent, still pulling Ford along. Stanford didn’t seem to realize it; he was focussed on something else. Will was talking to one of the musicians when they reached him. The demon looked up and smiled. The sorcerer whispered something in his ear. Blue looked around, then tapped his foot a couple of times. For a second, it seemed as if water spread from his shoes, over the ground, in a perfect square. Then it solidified into a dancefloor. None of the guests seemed to have noticed it, they were all focussed on the newcomer who opened a violin case and took his place in front of the rest of what was basically a small orchestra.

Fiddleford took a deep breath, quickly glanced at Stanford for a reassuring nod, and set the bow on the strings. The first notes sounded, shortly hanging in the air. Then the man truly started playing. The rest of the musicians followed. Ford watched him from the side, smiling greatly. He had not even realized there was a dancefloor at all. In fact, he only noticed it when Stanford took William’s hand and lead him to the middle of it. The demon smiled as the sorcerer moved so they were in front of eachother. His hands found the right position without thinking, much like they had done in the dreamscape. In fact, it was almost as if there were back in the dream. Really the only difference was the fact there were other people watching now. But that was easy to forget, especially when Stanford smiled at him. There wasn’t a mask in the world strong enough to completely take away the effect of that smile. William recalled Ford’s words, but they seemed to have less meaning now. The music played on, Fiddleford didn’t miss a single note. Will lost himself in the moment and Stanford was enjoying the entire situation a lot. Ford was watching from the side and slowly got a new point of view, one that had been mostly hidden from him during his stay. It wasn’t even that they were charmed. No, it went much deeper than that, this was love. The sorcerer took care of them, in exchange for their devotion. What Stanford gave them was fake, but what he received very much wasn’t. That was why they were staying, not just because he was good at what he did, but because he had captured their hearts. He really was exactly like Bill.

When Fiddleford played the last notes, William and Stanford ended their dance and bowed lightly to eachother. The sorcerer then turned to the scientist and smiled greatly, walking over to talk to him about how well he played. Ford hesitated shortly, but then moved in, to get closer to the demon. Will smiled at him. “This is so much fun. I love to be around people without them being terrified of me. I wish it could be like this more often.” Blue spoke softly, not wanting anyone to hear this. They were still in the middle of the dancefloor though, and the music played on, now without Fiddleford’s violin. Without really realizing what was going on, Ford took Stanford’s place. He still looked enough like his counterpart for Will to take his position easily. The only difference between them was the fact that Stanford’s way of dancing was just showier, much more out there. Ford was gentler, more just between the two of them. Will didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to enjoy this very much. It almost felt like private moment between them, despite being surrounded by people. All of them dancing, more paying attention to themselves anyway. Despite the glow William seemed to have on him, nobody paid them attention as the demon and the traveller danced together.

But no, that wasn’t true. There actually was someone watching them. Stanford had turned around again. He was watching them from a distance, contemplating what to think of this. He wouldn’t confront them in the middle of the dance, it was too early for such a situation. There was a chance this simply happened because Ford was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but that usually did not matter all too much. The sorcerer could see they were talking softly while dancing and it irritated him that he couldn’t hear what they were saying, not from this distance. Luckily, the music ended soon enough, and from what he could see, they both seemed to snap back to reality. Maybe this once, it was really just something that sprouted from the setting. Those two were probably most out of their element after all. From what Stanford had learned about Ford, the man wasn’t that versed in interacting with the upper classes. And William, well, the demon sure wasn’t familiar with crowds like these. Either way, it would still be better to separate them now, before they actually would do something unacceptable. For now, he would let this slide, mostly because of Ford. It was quite a bold move from the man, to just swoop in and grab Will’s attention like that.

Funnily enough, it appeared that Fiddleford had the same idea, because he tapped Ford on his shoulder at that exact moment. Stanford took his chance to move in and pull Will close to his chest. “My darling blue bird, are you enjoying the party?” He whispered, carefully tucking a lock of blue hair back. When the demon looked at him, there was a sparkle in his eyes that the sorcerer didn’t see too often. Genuine pleasure, without any sort of pressure or responsibilities behind it, that’s what he could read in those blue and purple eyes. It made him smile. The music change, and they were already on the dancefloor anyway, so Stanford pulled William even closer and smiled, whispering in his ear. “May I have another dance?” The demon only nodded silently; he was already lost again. The sorcerer chuckled, his breath on Blue’s neck. It was a slow dance, Will’s arms were around Stanford’s neck now, while the sorcerer had his hands on Blue’s waist. Neither of them realized that right next to them, Ford and Fiddleford had never left the dancefloor either. Actually, both pairs were completely unaware of eachother’s existence. They were all wrapped up in the moment, even Stanford, who usually kept an eye on everything, was savouring the look in William’s eyes for now. It was as if the world stood still for them, just for a little while. A feeling that only went away when the music ended.

Stanford was called away by a few members of his company. Clearly they were curious about the new faces, and the sorcerer had to make clear to them that not only were they out of place by asking this, since they were not inner circle, but also that it wasn’t the first time he brought new business partners or assistants to events. This type of confrontations happened more frequently than he would have liked, and frankly, they took up way too much of his time. Especially today. Stanford wanted to keep an eye on William and Ford, both to keep them safe and to make sure they wouldn’t forget who was in charge in this dimension. He could see they were both very impressed by what he had organized, and the sorcerer was pleased to see that in them. But that didn’t mean he would just let everything slide. So, the fact he was called away now was mildly inconvenient. Yet he could only bear with it. Luckily with members outside of the inner circle, he could much more easily justify being short with them. He returned to the dancefloor soon, finding only William there. He was close to the stage, humming along with the music and watching the crowd dance. Ford and Fiddleford were nowhere to be seen, and the sorcerer moved to the demon’s side. “Do you have any idea where the others went, my dear?” He asked softly, but Will shook his head. “I am not sure. I thought I saw Fiddleford getting a drink. He plays the violin very well. I wished I would have heard him play sooner.” Blue mused with a smile on his face. Stanford chuckled. “I agree. He does play well.”

Suddenly the sorcerer noticed Ford, a little off to the side, and he smiled. “Excuse me for a second, my dear.” He spoke to William and then moved over to the traveller’s side. “I hardly had the time to properly talk to you so far. I have to say the clothes suit you very well.” Stanford spoke up once he was close to Ford. The man looked up with a shy smile. “Thank you, although that is more on you, I suppose. You had it made for me. And I like it.” He answered, hesitating for a bit. The traveller kept in mind what he had told the others about Stanford, because he had the feeling, he would now meet the true danger of the sorcerer. That power that went beyond magic. Maybe the man had been born with it, maybe he had grown into his charm that had already proven to be very dangerous. There was a thought nagging at the back of his head. Was it possible that Stanford Gleeful’s charm was actually _lethal_? That would be a slight problem, although he wasn’t quite sure who to warn about that. Perhaps Fiddleford? Maybe the scientist already knew. William probably wasn’t the first being to be brought down to that lab. Especially when he thought about the variety of substances the man had in those vials. Ford got lost in thought, and it took him a second to realize that Stanford was actually still talking to him.

“I’m sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?” The traveller looked up, right on time to see a rapid change of emotions in the eyes of the sorcerer. First it was a hint of irritation, which was the same response Fiddleford got whenever he got lost in thought in the middle of a conversation. Then the irritation was replaced by a hint of something that looked a lot like fondness. And eventually the man seemed to settle on a smile. “I was simply stating that I am glad you have not yet made plans to move on to the next part of your journey. I was truly looking forward to having you here at this event too. As of now, you are the only one at risk of leaving again. It will be odd when it happens, we have grown used to your presence here.” Stanford spoke up and Ford looked at him with a strange expression on his face. The tone of voice was strange too. And the words, it was as if the sorcerer was reminding himself to say ‘we’ instead of ‘‘me’’. But this didn’t sound like the charm he was expecting. This sounded almost sincere. Or actually, not even just almost. It really did sound sincere. The traveller was unsure how he should respond to this. He didn’t think he had even been that much of a good guest, considering how he was working against the sorcerer. But Stanford didn’t know about that. So perhaps, to the sorcerer, he actually was a good guest. But that still didn’t help him to figure out how to react to the statements.

Eventually he just sighed a little. “I know, and I have to admit that it is great here. It feels like I can finally allow myself to calm down, sit back, and collect my thoughts. It’s the first time I found a place like this since I went through the portal. I’m glad I stumbled in here, it is infinitely better than what I have seen so far.” Ford spoke up, his brown eyes scanning the crowd, lingering for a second on the demon, clad in white and with his light cloak being pulled by the summer breeze, giving him something of an angelic look. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back to his more immediate surroundings. It was strange to feel a hand with six fingers on him. For a second, the traveller wondered if Fiddleford had needed time to get used to that sensation too. Stanford trailed his fingers for a second before just settling on the traveller’s shoulder. Ford didn’t know how to react to it, but just accepted it for now. After all, he and his friend had been standing like this too, in college and then later when they worked on the portal. Usually when they were staring at a finished project, they stood like that. The sharp pain of shame, guilt, and regret went through the traveller. Fiddleford. Spending time with this version of his favourite mechanic was great, but he did spend more time overthinking what he had actually caused back home. So many hurt feelings. When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was Fiddleford who stood next to him.

Stanford was more than happy to find that Ford didn’t reject the slight touch. He watched the crowd for a while, standing close to the traveller. “Stanford?” He asked eventually, looking at him from aside. Ford looked back. To an outsider it might look strange, the two of them so close like this. If only they knew it was two versions of the same person. But the masks did what they were supposed to do. “Yes?” The traveller answered after hesitating for a second. The sorcerer seemed oddly nervous about this. “Do you think there is a chance you would be able to find this dimension back, somewhere in the future?” He eventually asks, and Ford stared at him, at a loss for words now. Then he thought about the answer to that question. He suddenly was reminded of the task he gave himself. That one thing he had made his duty to complete. And what the price of it would most likely be. The traveller knew the answer to that question, but it was hard for him to actually speak the words. Not because of Stanford though, but because he would most likely never see this Fiddleford again. Or William. “I doubt it. The multiverse is way too big. Only if I would make it back home, there is a chance I could rebuild the portal. But honestly, I don’t see that happen.” He confessed, and Stanford dropped his hand. The two men stood side by side for a while, watching the scene in front of them, but neither of them actually registering any of it.

Stanford wanted to ask if Ford would consider rebuilding the portal if he did make his way back home. But something stopped him. Maybe he was afraid of the answer? Maybe he didn’t want to be disappointed again. He tried to tell himself that Ford had the right to say no, in fact, there was nothing he could do if the man did so. But it stung. For some reason it really stung.

**Couple’s choices.**

William had found Fiddleford back, somewhere a little apart from the largest crowd. He seemed a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. The demon approached him and just stood with him for a bit. “Did you get overwhelmed?” He asked softly, and the scientist nodded. “I am not really used to playing for an audience, especially not as large as this one. Most of the people there were upper class at least. A lot of members from the company too. I just feel out of place at events like this.” He confessed, sounding a bit ashamed of himself. Blue nodded thoughtfully. “You don’t look out of place, Fiddleford. The suit fits you really well and I loved to hear you play.” He spoke up with a smile. The scientist looked at him. “Thank you. I didn’t think you would really pay attention. You were with Stanford.” He answered, but smiled as well, sounding shy now. Will laughed a bit. “It’s hard to stay aware of what is going on when he is close, that is true. But of course, I did hear you play. And it was wonderful. Why did you hide that you play so well?” He asked, tilting his head. “I stopped for a while. After I heard you play the piano.” Fiddleford confessed, looking up.

The demon was confused. “Why would that make you stop playing?” He asked, and the scientist just sighed. “Envy I suppose. If you could play an instrument, why would I even bother anymore? Stanford seemed to appreciate you playing. More than me.” He stated, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the demon, he saw guilt in those mismatched eyes. “I never intended to make you feel bad about your talent with the violin. I didn’t even know you ever heard me play. I wish I had; we could have played together.” William remarked, making Fiddleford smile. “I wouldn’t be me if I had done that now, wouldn’t I?” He looked up. Blue laughed a little. “I suppose you’re right. But still, it would have been nice.” He spoke up, then looked over the crowd. It was such a large group of people, and he didn’t blame Fiddleford for getting overwhelmed. He wasn’t quite sure how to handle this either. Around him, he saw others who probably had the same feeling. Lots of people who stood alone, took a stroll past the flowerbeds, or simply watched the larger crowd near the music tent. It gave him an idea. “Fiddleford, do you trust me?” He asked, looking at the scientist with a friendly but serious look on his face. The scientist hesitated, thinking about the answer. To his surprise, he would come to the conclusion that the answer was yes. He did trust Will. The demon had proved he could be trusted, even with sensitive information, even with things he couldn’t tell Stanford. So eventually the scientist nodded. Blue got up. “Wait here, I will be right back.” He spoke up and went back to the music tent.

When the demon returned, he was holding Fiddleford’s violin case. The scientist frowned a little. “Why did you take that? I’m pretty sure I am not supposed to play the entire time, or Stanford would have put me in something more like what the other musicians wear.” He commented, but Will shook his head. “I am not suggesting you get back on stage. I agree with you, the crowd there is quite overwhelming. I feel out of place too. But let’s be honest with ourselves, we’re both a bit different from most people.” The demon spoke up, with a twinkle in his eyes. “And look around you, I think we’re not the only ones.” He handed Fiddleford the case, and the man took it, although he did hesitate for a second. “I think that most of the people here are townspeople. Stanford doesn’t open the gates often you know.” He spoke softly. Will smiled. “I know, especially not now that I live here. I’m glad this is a masked event. But on the other hand, it is a shame I haven’t had a chance to meet the people from the town, despite it being so close to us. But I suppose that now I have the chance, but it’s hard to actually talk to people. I wouldn’t know what to say. But I’m sure they would enjoy your music too.” He looked at Fiddleford. “Could you play for us? They might be hesitant to join the large crowd, with all the fancy people, but here they are with people more like them.” Blue smiled, and the scientist chuckled. “Alright then.” The music from the tent wasn’t very loud in this area, he could easily play here. Fiddleford sat down on one of the benches after unpacking the violin and set the bow on the strings again. William smiled and closed his eyes, listening to those clear tones. The scientist did the same. He didn’t want to see the people staring at him. He didn’t want to see their expressions. He didn’t want to know how they reacted. All he wanted was let the music fuel him just as much as it fuelled Blue, and the rest of the crowd in this area. After a minute or so, he could hear the demon softly humming along with the tune. Fiddleford smiled a little and continued playing, gradually changing to a song that he knew most people around here would know.

Next to him, William stirred shortly, recognizing the change. The song that the scientist was playing now was one that Stanford had requested fairly often when he was playing the piano. He started counting in his head, carefully timing the right moment. He forgot they had an audience when he opened his mouth and started to sing. Fiddleford was surprised but didn’t miss a single note. He just continued playing, while listening to the demon sing. This tune was one he’d played hundreds of times, so he could have played in his sleep. It gave him the chance to really take in the sound of Will’s voice too. He had to admit that Blue had a nice singing voice. It was light, clear and very pleasant to the ear. If anything, he would describe it as a silvery voice, which fit the demon very well.

While it only lasted a few minutes, Fiddleford felt like he had played for hours when he finally played the final notes. Only after the last one had died out completely did he open his eyes again. William was still sitting next to him, smiling widely. Despite the mask, the scientist could see the happiness in the demon very clearly. It reflected his own emotions actually. This felt a bit like a very private moment between the two of them, but when he looked around, he remembered they weren’t alone. They had never been. The people who had been spread out over this area of the garden had come closer to them, drawn in by the music. While the crowd was at least as big as the one by the music tent, it felt a lot less overwhelming. These people were much more like them. Less upscale, uptight and just generally looser. These were the townspeople, and Fiddleford realized how much more at ease he felt among them. Despite working for Stanford for years, he was still the happiest around the common man. Will seemed calmer now too. Of course, when he had been dancing with Stanford, he had looked very content with his situation, but it was different. Because now he actually did something himself, without the sorcerer ever getting involved. And so far, the effect was quite nice. The people didn’t really applaud loudly or anything, but they did come closer. Fiddleford put the violin in its case again and put it under the bench. Then he smiled at the people. William smiled as well, scanning over the faces. From what he could see around the masks, they seemed surprised but happy with this unexpected concert. He leaned over to the scientist for a second. “We really should have done this a lot sooner. This was very nice.”

Meanwhile Ford and Stanford were still talking to eachother, closer to the music tent. Neither of them had noticed William when he had come to collect the violin. The demon had not seen them either, and perhaps it was for the best. The two versions of the six-fingered man had not been able to really speak between them at all. Mostly because both of them had been very focussed on keeping secrets for eachother, to hide the less pristine parts about their lives. That was still not completely over, but they had both already learned a lot more. Stanford was still wearing gloves of course, but Ford had the feeling this was more to hide the curse from the members of his company than from the residents of the manor. The traveller let his eyes wander over the scene again, realizing that he was slowly starting to feel ready to move on. This confidence faltered whenever he thought about Fiddleford and Will, but he also knew, in his heart, that this wasn’t his home world. This was not the place for him to stay in. A vague idea that had been popping up in his head for a while now came back to him again. What if he just stayed here until he found a way to defeat Bill? What if he completed that research here? Of course, Will had already told him he didn’t know how it worked, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help with preparing a plan. A bit of demon magic wouldn’t hurt, right? And to work with this Fiddleford for the time being also sounded very tempting. But he looked at Stanford and knew that it wasn’t a real option. Not after everything he had found out. If somehow Ford had been blind to the schemes of his counterpart, would he have stayed? Maybe. But with everything as it was now, he couldn’t pretend everything was fine forever. At some point he was going to crack, Stanford would know what damage he had done to that perfect little world the sorcerer had created.

The man smiled at the traveller. “It appears that you are feeling more at ease with this, now that you can hide behind a mask.” He remarked, and Ford felt himself go red. It was true that thanks to the fact he could hide his face, he was getting less uptight. The people truly seemed to see him as another one of Stanford’s assistants, and for now, he was actually fine with that. The sorcerer still took the centre of attention, and he could move freely. Not that he had done much moving, but that was beside the point. He was fine with watching the crowd from here. Dancing with Will had been fun, but he didn’t expect that to happen again. It had been a one-time thing, unless they’d manage to get out of sight from the sorcerer again, because in Ford’s head, him and Will didn’t really go together as long as Stanford was watching. The garden was big enough to make it work, in theory. But the traveller had this hunch that the sorcerer didn’t care for most of his guests as much as he did for the ones who actually lived in his house. And as far as he could tell, right now he had the almost undivided attention of the man of the house and the host of this party. “It’s easier when people don’t constantly look at you like you are something that doesn’t belong here.” Ford eventually spoke up, looking at his hands for a second. His suit had come with gloves too, and this time he had put them on. “People here don’t even seem to notice the extra finger. It’s almost like it doesn’t exist at all.” He spoke up with a slight smile. Stanford tilted his head a little. “Does it bother you?” He asked hesitantly, and the traveller nodded. “It’s never easy to have such an obvious quirk.”

The sorcerer stirred slightly and moved as if he wanted to take off one of his gloves but changed his mind before he completed the action. Ford looked at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes. “Did you never experience the downside of being different?” He asked, trying his hardest not to sound suspicious. He was very weary of the unexpected honesty he saw in Stanford, and he wanted to know what kind of game the man was playing here. The sorcerer looked at the crowd. “Probably not in the sense you have. Your hands don’t bear the same scars as mine do.” He spoke eventually. The traveller was confused. He had plenty of scars on his hands, all of them from when he started investigating the town. “I think I need more information.” He replied after a moment. Stanford looked him in the eyes. “It doesn’t matter. It’s in the past. What counts is that it makes us unique and grants us possibilities others can only dream of. Or at least it gave me certain options. As far as I know, you haven’t had that luck.” The sorcerer smiled a little, but Ford looked away, resisting the urge to look down at his hands. He actually had been lucky, but Stanford didn’t need to know that. “Perhaps it’s just the fact this dimension isn’t my home.” He spoke up, keeping his eyes on the crowd. “Perhaps if I were to learn in my own world, it would work. I don’t know the finer principles of magic. I spent my life studying science.”

The sorcerer looked at the crowd too, mildly disappointed. Ford didn’t notice the frustration in his counterpart, and even if he would have, he most likely wouldn’t understand what had caused it. Stanford caught himself being way too eager to offer Ford a permanent place to stay. He liked the presence of this other version of himself. Maybe a bit too much even. There were such obvious differences between them, and he had noticed most of them before, but still it was hard to remember them when he just looked at the traveller. They looked so alike, how could they be that different? Was he really sure that some of the differences were just a matter of circumstance? Ford wasn’t familiar with events like these, but he held up so well. With a little bit more time he would blend right in. Stanford found that he was more than willing, eager even, to invest time in this. He _wanted_ Ford to become familiar with these people and their mannerisms. But he also knew that the traveller would move on, and he was oddly hesitant to just outright ask if Ford wanted to stay. How odd, usually he wasn’t like this, especially not with words. A sigh escaped him, and the traveller looked up, surprised to notice a certain lack of Stanford’s usual confidence. “Is something wrong?” He asked hesitantly, but the sorcerer shook his head. “It is nothing. But I was reminded of something. Perhaps you would join me on a short walk through the gardens? I am quite sure I have not shown you the entire property yet.” He answered. Ford hesitated but eventually agreed. He was curious to see what Stanford was hiding among the flowers.

The gardens were large enough to have their walk last for quite some time. It gave the sorcerer the chance to speak with the traveller a little longer, without the uncomfortable energy that standing around seemed to provide between them. Ford lingered for a while when they passed the soft blue roses. The colour seemed so familiar, but it took him a second before he realized why. “Isn’t that the colour of Will’s hair?” He then asked, and Stanford chuckled a little. “Indeed, it is. Call it a useful gift. It is a unique flower, and William reacts so well to it.” He spoke up, unknowingly reminding the traveller of the danger that lingered just below the surface of this party. “They sure are very special.” He muttered to himself, although he wasn’t necessarily talking about the flowers. They continued their walk, speaking of the magic that was used in the care for all of these different plants. Stanford explained that the weather had been the greatest challenge, and that it had been much easier to make his roses more resilient in the end. Of course, he did still monitor how much water and sunlight his flowers got. The result was a thriving garden, no reason to deny how impressive it was, and how hard to believe that it was one man who took care of it. “How much do the townspeople know about you and your magic?” Ford asked as the multi-coloured flowerbed came into view. Stanford thought about it. “They know I have certain abilities that most people don’t have access too. It is easier to allow them glimpses than to hide it altogether. However, their knowledge of what goes on inside the gates of the manor is severely limited. In fact, this ball is one of the very few occasions where they are open. The same goes for most members of my company.” He then spoke up, pride sneaking into his voice. Ford had learned a while ago that asking the man about his life would have a certain effect.

The flowerbed consisting of the remnants of Stanford’s magic intrigued the traveller, and he asked many questions about their properties, when they appeared, and many other questions, some of which the sorcerer avoided answering. Ford pressed on, but some things remained a mystery, even when they eventually came back to the area where the tent was, which was late in the afternoon. Stanford had enjoyed the uninterrupted time alone with Ford. It was a shame he could not justify just disappearing with him completely. What was going on with him today? The traveller had been around in his house for a month, where did this come from? It was a mystery, and one he didn’t really care for. The uncertainty was bothering him more than a little bit. The sorcerer excused himself for a bit, he needed to clear his head, figure out what was going on. Ford nodded; his thoughts were elsewhere. The traveller noticed that Fiddleford was approaching the stage again, his violin case in his hands, but coming from another area of the garden. He did recall seeing him and Will talking about something while they were walking through the garden, and he suddenly wondered what that had been about. Of course, now that he knew about the deal, it made sense that the two of them would spend time together to discuss things, but it seemed more light-hearted than that. They had been sitting as friends. Strange actually, to see them as friends, not just partners.

Ford took some time grabbing a bite from one of the tables. After being served food right in front of him for a month, it was almost a whole new experience to put effort into staying hydrated and eating right. After that he amused himself with watching the crowd for a while. Nobody really came up to talk to him, and it occurred to the traveller that most people might have found out in the past that speaking with Stanford’s assistants wasn’t a great idea. He did enjoy the party though. It was an event that suited him a lot more than unexpected disco nights with Fiddleford back at home. Speaking of the scientist, the version from this dimension was playing again. Ford didn’t see Will anywhere, but it wouldn’t surprise him if the demon was with Stanford. As for the sorcerer, the man was behaving very strangely. As if there was something in the air tonight, he didn’t know. Maybe it was just the atmosphere of the party. Were all formal events like this?

It was getting dark when said atmosphere was slowly changing. Fiddleford had kept to his word. He was still fully sober. This did not go for several of the other guests, and the scientist was aware of this. He looked at Will, who was watching from a darker corner. The demon nodded with a smile. Fiddleford looked at the crowd in front of him. Yes, definitely not as sober and behaved as earlier today, meaning they were also a lot less intimidating. The scientist gave a glance at the musicians behind him, but they were ready for this too, he had already asked if they could keep up if he did this. So, after he was done playing a classic piece, he put his violin down for a second. Someone booed that and Fiddleford couldn’t help but chuckle a little, especially when he imagined the sight he was more or less expecting if he dared to do this. And he did, after hesitating a little bit longer, he picked up the violin again, and this time the crowd actually cheered. From the shadows, the demon smiled. The man deserved this, he deserved to take this spotlight for now. Of course, Blue wondered where Stanford had gone off to, but right now the white clad demon was glad to see Fiddleford finally enjoy the moment. They had talked about it earlier, and now that the mood of the crowd had shifted, it would result in a lot of fun. Or so he hoped. William watched as Fiddleford tested the strings of his violin for a second before he would start playing. But this time he wouldn’t be playing another classical piece. The guests had been listening to that type of music long enough now. The scientist and the demon agreed that once there was some alcohol involved, people often wanted something a bit less formal. No matter how upstage, upper-class, and fancy they were, most of those things went out the window once the filters came off. Blue was good at reading most people and had assured Fiddleford that this crowd was no exception.

So, when the music started, the guests originally seemed startled at this change, but embraced the new sound quick enough. This wasn’t classical music; this was country style. The one Fiddleford had learned as a child, and the one still closest to his heart. He loved the complexity of the classical pieces, but nothing could ever beat the rhythm of a country song. Will looked on from his hiding spot and saw that the crowd near the tent was shifting; the members of Stanford’s company needed a little bit more time to get used to this new atmosphere, but the townspeople were ready for the change, and they swarmed the dancefloor. As expected, he saw lines form. While none of them wore the outfits, they would typically wear on events where country was the norm, most of them did have shoes that were suited for the occasion. Most likely because when they had received the invite, those shoes were the best they had. The demon had expected this, and the result was beautiful. The slow dances were replaced by line dancing, and the mild awkwardness in the air seemed to vanish as the people were caught by the rhythm of the song. Blue watched one of the younger members of Stanford’s company, who was relatively close to the dancefloor. The demon saw the young man tap his foot already. Suddenly he had an idea and started clapping on the sound of the music. The man he had watched followed suit almost immediately, and it seemed like the barrier between the two worlds was lifted, even if it was just for a second. Slowly but surely, Will witnessed people blend together. Stanford had organized a beautiful, amazing event, but it wasn’t suited to bring the worlds together, because it was thought out for the upper class. Now that finally the middle and lower class got the attention, people started to relax. Of course, Will knew that without the alcohol, this wouldn’t have happened, but if it helped, who was he to question it?

Then his eyes found someone else: Ford. The traveller was still standing to the side, scanning the crowd. Blue saw his eyes linger on Fiddleford, who was playing with a huge smile on his face. Ford smiled too. He was overwhelmed by flashbacks from an event that was probably nearly a decade ago now. A wedding he had attended in Tennessee. The wedding of his best friend, where this exact song had been played as well. Perhaps he still remembered the dance if he thought back? His old friend had taught him, but Ford was quick to admit he had never been the best dancer. Yet when he looked at this, the casual fun, the free spirit of the party as it was right now, he felt the urge to join them. He wanted to live that moment again before he messed everything up. He remembered Fiddleford’s ecstatic expression back on that day, the genuine, happy laugh when the traveller messed up a step. The incredible awkwardness when he had shared a dance with Emma, where he had that playful talk about ‘treating his friend right’. For a second, he got lost in his own, guilty thoughts. Emma had been good to Fiddleford, and the traveller couldn’t help but think it was his fault that it went south in the end. But before he could sink too deep, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up, right into a pair of blue and purple eyes. Will smiled widely at him. “You were gone most of the day.” The demon spoke softly, and Ford shrugged. “Stanford and I went on a walk.” He answered, and Blue tilted his head a little. “Maybe instead of walking, we could dance?” He then asked. The traveller hesitated for a second. “I’m not sure if I know how to dance to this music.” He answered honestly, but Will laughed. “That’s fine, neither do I.”

Ford was caught off guard but laughed and let the demon pull him along to the dancefloor. Blue studied the moves for a bit before he joined in. Ford did too, but it was hard to follow the steps on the go. They did have a lot of fun with it, but they had to admit it wasn’t as easy as just turning in circles on the rhythm of the music. At some point the traveller felt someone tap his shoulders. He looked up and saw Fiddleford looking at them with a smirk on his face. “I had to put my violin down before you two would bring shame to my home state.” The scientist joked. “Let me teach you how this works. The orchestra knows how to play without me there.” He added, then spent the better half of an hour to teach them both the basics of line dancing. “Alright, now you’re getting it.” Fiddleford said after a while, and Will smiled at the sound of the Southern accent coming through. Ford looked at the man for a few seconds, as if he was reminded of something. He chose not to comment on it in the end but enjoyed dancing with both people he would definitely call his friends. Maybe even more than that, these were people he trusted, and it had been a while since he was able to say he trusted someone.

After a while, a few of the townspeople tried to get Fiddleford’s attention, leaving Will and Ford alone for a bit. The demon looked at Ford with a smile. “Thank you.” He said, and the traveller seemed confused. “You’re welcome, I think. Why are you thanking me?” He asked carefully. Blue shrugged. “For everything. Believing me when I told I am not my brother, encouraging Fiddleford to do what he likes, talking to us, taking the time to get to know us. You have been such an amazing person to us.” He answered, but Ford looked away. “I’m really not. If you knew the mistakes I made, you wouldn’t be saying that.” He mumbled, but Will grabbed his hands. “At least you admit you did wrong, now you can work on fixing them.” He assured the traveller with a smile. “Making mistakes is what humans do. It’s how they learn.” The demon added and Ford gently squeezed his hands. Will looked at him with a sense of wonder in his eyes. It was a very innocent look, and Ford felt his heart skip a beat. He leaned forward; the demon did the same. Their lips touched and locked, in the middle of the dancefloor. Not too far away from the display, a glass shattered in the grip of a six-fingered hand. Stanford was flanked by his three closest partners, and they all had their eyes on that ‘innocent’ scene.


	19. Don't overstay your welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charade is up, the acts are over. Time to face the one who set everything up. Time to get it straight and out of the way. Time to lift the veil and take a look into the raw reality of what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37 and 38

**Take my hand and run.**

Only after Ford broke the kiss did William become aware of an anger that wasn’t his own. For a second, he thought it was Fiddleford through the deal, but then he realized that wasn’t the case and he slowly turned around until he was facing the direction the anger seemed to be coming from. Through the crowd, he could see a pair of brown eyes from behind a blue mask staring at him. As soon as he locked eyes, the anger intensified, and the demon went white. Ford set a hand on his arm. “Is everything alright?” He asked, sounding concerned, and when Blue shook his head, the traveller looked around him, to see what was going on. Then he saw Stanford and widened his eyes. “This probably isn’t good.” He muttered to himself and Will turned towards him again, suddenly terrified. “He is furious.” He whispered, scanning the crowd to find Fiddleford. There wasn’t much time; Stanford wasn’t one to let shock overtake him for long, and once he would recover from this, they were in trouble. While the sorcerer had been nothing nice to him for the past three months, even when he made mistakes, this was much worse. Technically, even in his little, secluded world, this was treason. He had betrayed a trust Stanford had in him, and no matter what the situation was right now, it was something the sorcerer was rightfully mad about.

Luckily, the demon spotted Fiddleford not too far away. He grabbed Ford’s hand and pulled him through the crowd to the scientist. Fiddleford seemed startled when the masked demon suddenly emerged from the crowd, took his hand, and pulled him along too. He exchanged a look with the traveller, who shook his head shortly, a pained expression on what the scientist could see from his face. The three rushed through the crowd, to the front door, where Stanford was already waiting, his hands clasped behind his back. He had removed his mask, so there was nothing hiding the intense glare on the sorcerer’s face. When Fiddleford saw that face, his heart sank. He didn’t know what was going on yet, but this was bad. Very bad. The hand that Will was holding stirred shortly, making a movement as if he wanted to escape. Suddenly it felt like he was catapulted three months back in time, to the moment Stanford had pulled him out of the lab to stop him from cutting out Will’s eyeball. That was the last time he had seen the man that angry. “Blue, what did you do?” He asked when the demon only increased his grip. There was no answer, but Ford was still looking at him. “Oh, please tell it’s not true. Will, he doesn’t take rejection well.” The scientist groaned, his heart only sinking further. He realized that Stanford was still flanked by his partners, and the demon was approaching them without slowing down for as much as a second. There was a pain in the mismatched eyes. Not a physical one, but one that went much deeper. One that could very well mean the downfall of everything. The curtains were about to fall, it was over. At least that was what Fiddleford could read in three pairs of eyes, two brown and one in blue and purple. He could only brace himself now, hope the worst heat wouldn’t land on him. Was it back to all of them fighting for themselves? No, Will had taken him along for a reason.

Stanford was glaring down on them from the top of the steps. The demon let go of the hands of the men he had been holding. The all too familiar anxiety he had been missing for a while now creeped back up on Fiddleford. However, from the corner of his eyes, he could see how both William and Ford actually straightened their backs, and looked the sorcerer right in the eyes, refusing to be intimidated for once. Fiddleford just focussed on his breathing while he climbed the step alongside the other two. As if on cue, the three removed their masks at the same time, which only intensified the glare on Stanford’s face. To see them all so unified was more than a slight issue, especially after what just happened. He was painfully aware of how easy it was for Will to take control over the entire situation, but it didn’t stop him. Not even when the three other residents of _his_ manor reached the top of the steps and were on the same level as him. His partners moved to their usual spots, but Stanford leaned in to tell one of them to take care of the guests of the party, that this was something between him and his assistants. The three nodded and removed themselves from the scene, going downstairs again to make sure no questions would be asked. The sorcerer himself just studied the faces in front of him, not easing his glare once, not even for Ford. Apparently, the man had made his choice. Very well then, he would know what the consequences were. “Living room.” He eventually spoke, his jaw clenched. Nobody questioned him now.

Every door they had to go through opened without Stanford even making a gesture. Ford and Fiddleford exchanged a look. So, this was what Will meant when he mentioned powers could get the better of their wielder when the wielder didn’t have their emotions under control. The sorcerer was absolutely furious now, and they both gave a slightly nervous look to William, but the demon didn’t look at either of them. The traveller hesitated shortly but raised his right hand, activated True Sight, and checked the auras of the people in the room. As expected, Stanford’s was mixed with rage and spiking all over the place, basically smashing open the doors in front of him. Fiddleford’s was laced with fear, but he did his best to stay calm, and there was no panic yet. And then there was Will’s aura. That bright blue signature colour that was so much more intense than any human’s aura would ever be. There was far less fear than Ford would have expected, but he did see tentacles coming from the demon too. They seemed to wrap around Stanford’s aura, and after a second, the traveller realized that Will was working to keep Stanford from losing control over himself. There was guilt in the demon, but no regret. All Blue wanted now was a talk, not a confrontation. He didn’t want to repeat what he had done three months ago. But if it became necessary, would he have the spine to even do it again? Willingly, and maybe even permanently? Ford didn’t know anymore; he had no idea what would happen next. All he knew was that he was wondering how long it would take for them all to get out of reach from the sorcerer. The answer, sadly, was that it would be too long. Will had given Stanford too much power back.

Not a single word was spoken before they were all seated. Fiddleford seemed more nervous now that he was sitting so close to Stanford, as always on the right side of the sorcerer. Will, however, was much less of a background figure this time. He was sitting upright, hands on the armrests and his eyes bright, but not glowing or changing colour. Out of everyone in the room, it appeared that demon was the one with the most control over his emotions. Because Ford felt anger bubbling up inside him. So, this was how the charade would end? Very well, let’s not drag it out any longer. Ford had made his choice, and it wasn’t himself. He would not stand with Stanford. Maybe he was still a guest in this dimension, maybe he should be grateful for the sorcerer’s hospitality, but he didn’t care. He would not stand for the methods the man had used to gain the position he still maintained right now. But for the sake of Fiddleford and William, he did not snap. At least, not yet. “You have a strange way to repay me for everything I have done for you, William.” The sorcerer spoke eventually, shooting a glare at the demon. But Blue looked back at him, a hint of doubt in his eyes for just a second. “Have you?” He then spoke, nearly inaudible, but clear enough for Ford to understand the words. He flinched. So did the others. Stanford was taken aback for just a second before recovering. “I gave you a place to stay, took care of you, protected you, and now this is how you show your gratitude?” The sorcerer’s voice got softer, and Fiddleford went whiter. A soft voice was dangerous.

Will looked at Stanford. “You gave me a place to stay. A place where I nearly lost everything on the first day, I could call it my home. You protected me, from a man who wouldn’t have done what he did if we had the chance to meet before that day. You took care of me, but you never once asked me how. Not once did you ask what I needed, you always told me. I have shown my gratitude for all of it a million times already. With every meal, every time I saved you from yourself, from the dangers of my world, and the mistakes you were about to make.” Now Ford stared at Will. Where did this come from? But Blue seemed to have finally found his heart. He knew what he wanted, who he wanted, and that he wouldn’t get it. But this would end on his own terms, not of someone else’s. Stanford rose from his seat, towering over the demon, who just looked at him with a fire in his eyes. A fire, but no magic. While Stanford barely held himself under control, Will did not falter once. This wasn’t a battle of powers. First of all, one word and the sorcerer would lose everything again, and second of all, Blue didn’t actually want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to say what he had to. He wanted to speak the words he had been pondering over since Ford had gotten in his face about Stanford’s behaviour. Will had been blind, but not anymore. There was another path he could take, and only now did he see it. Maybe it was Ford’s kiss, which had been so much softer, so much more natural than any kiss he had ever shared with Stanford. Maybe it had been the atmosphere of the party, how calmer he had felt without Stanford there. Maybe it was all of it combined, he didn’t know. All the demon knew was that something had changed, as if a veil had been lifted.

So, when the sorcerer towered over him, he didn’t try to get up too, he didn’t raise his voice, Blue stayed calm. “Maybe we should look at this from another angle, Stanford.” He spoke up, leaving the ‘mister’ out of his speech for the first time. “Since I was summoned, you didn’t avoid the fact Fiddleford got the chance to get his hands on me in the first place.” He paused for a second. Then Fiddleford blurted out an addition. “You protected him from the surgery because of the consequences for yourself.” Then the scientist went silent again, Ford gave him a proud look. Will nodded. “After that, I am the one who took care of you. I made an attempt to keep the power from blowing up, I spent two days searching the Dreamscape for you, I assisted you in your recovery, returned almost all of your powers in the safest way possible and took over most of the practical matters of life in the Manor. I helped you in your studies, helped you to group the remnants of your magic together, so they wouldn’t litter over the entire garden. And I never even asked you to repay me for all of that.” He spoke up, and Stanford gave him a glare. “You did what you were summoned to do, William. You did your job.” He forced himself to lessen the rage in his voice, regain the smooth way of talking he usually maintained. Will shook his head. “When I was summoned, you asked for assistance in your studies in magic. Everything else I did by my own choice. Because I wanted to help you as much as I could, because you had been so good to me.”

It went quiet for a while. The sorcerer had not expected this level of insight in his methods. He wondered where it was coming from, how it came to be that William’s head had cleared so much. Who had broken through the picture he so painstakingly painted to cloud the demon’s judgement? He stared down on the demon, but still there was no sign of backing off. Blue had only moved his hands, from the armrests to folded in his lap. “I love to help people; you knew that from the beginning. Every story I told you about my experiences with the human world supported it. Not once did I lie to you about my intentions. The binding spell was never necessary. Everything it would have given you; I would have done without it. But you took it upon yourself to restrict me like that. I was excited to be able to stay in the human world for longer, to find someone who didn’t turn away when I showed them more than a hint of what I could do, whose eyes didn’t fill with fear when I took my original form.” Will’s voice cracked now. While talking, he realized more and more of how he had been used, and it was slowly but surely breaking away the walls he had built up, to shield himself from the truth. Initially he had feared he betrayed Stanford, but while he was talking, he realized that wasn’t true. He didn’t betray the sorcerer. The man had betrayed him, from the very beginning, the very first time they met. Stanford didn’t seem phased by the fact the demon was getting upset, in fact, it seemed to please him. He knew very well that it was much easier to convince Will that everything was alright when Blue was upset. Fiddleford thought about tapping into his connection with the demon, to see if Will could still handle this. The scientist was already seriously impressed with how well Blue was handling this.

But before he could, Ford interrupted the display. One look at the traveller’s face made clear the man was at least as angry as Stanford. “Do you have any idea what you are doing to yourself, to Will, and to Fiddleford?” Ford snapped, and the sorcerer turned on his heel. But Ford rose from his seat as well, and the two looked more alike than ever. If the whole situation wouldn’t have scared him as much as it did, the scientist might have found this interesting to see. Instead, he checked in on the demon as soon as the sorcerer had his eyes on his counterpart. ‘Blue, are you still holding up?’ He asked, sounding concerned, even with his telepathic voice. The demon lowered his head a little and Fiddleford saw a tear roll down and drip on the pale skin of William’s hand. He sighed deeply but silently while the actual answer sounded in his head. ‘It’s over, Fiddleford. I’m done. I have nothing left. Why did he do this to us?’ Blue asked. ‘I don’t know. I tried to tell you before, but I think I underestimated how much he was really doing.’ The scientist had to admit that now that the dam had broken, there were things coming up in his head he had not even realized before. For example, the reason he heard William play the piano that time was because Stanford had told him there should be a package for him. Or that simple fact that got them all in this mess in the first place: every mistake that he made was considered an imperfection. Stanford’s inability to recognize Fiddleford was only human had brought everyone in the manor so much trouble. Not just him, but Will and Ford too. And, now that he thought of it, most likely similar incidents had happened in the company.

Meanwhile Ford and Stanford were facing eachother, still with identical glares on their faces and enough anger radiating around them to make the demon shiver. “I am doing my job. I run this house, my company and anyone else who works for me, including them.” To Stanford’s credit, that answer sounded completely calm and to the point, despite the fact they were both obviously seething with rage. Ford stared him straight in the eyes, hardly impressed by that statement. “You’re terrorizing them, abusing, and misusing them. Fiddleford is one of the brightest minds in the world and you treat him like a mere assistant. He should, at the very least, have been a partner by now. But even that is not enough. Do you even realize that this man has built a portal to another dimension, in a month, that runs on magic?” The traveller snapped at the sorcerer. “He did that, on his own. All I did was help him with a few designs, all the math and the actual mechanics are done by him. Yet I learned that you won’t even let him take a few days off. You forced him to cut all contact with everyone he had. It is a miracle he hasn’t left sooner.” Ford continued, and Fiddleford was moved, but scared to death to say anything as he saw the anger in Stanford increase to the point, he was surprised the windows didn’t shatter. Probably Will’s doing. The demon had a harsh look on his face right now. It showed determination, but it was hiding a lot of pain too, so much was clear. A heart had been shattered and that would bring consequences. How many? That was yet to be determined, but it was very well possible they would stretch far beyond their expectations.

Ford wasn’t yet done with his furious tirade. There was so much he wanted to yell in Stanford’s face that he needed a second to sort out his thoughts. The sorcerer didn’t give him that time. “This is not about Fiddleford, Stanford. He is here because William took it upon himself to invite him too, and because of that very strange choice of music at the end.” Stanford’s jaw was clenched, but he didn’t lash out, not yet. The others could very well feel how close he was to doing so, and the scientist wished the man didn’t have his powers right now. This would have been far less concerning if Stanford wouldn’t have been able to slam him into a wall with a single gesture. Or worse, Fiddleford wasn’t quite sure how many spells the sorcerer had mastered over time. Ford, however, was too far gone in his anger to even try to diffuse the situation anymore. “That strange choice of music, as you call it, was the first moment all of your guests actually enjoyed themselves. Really, how detached from the real world are you? You have such a hyper-focus on success, that you don’t even stop to look around what options you may have missed.” There was a dash of sarcasm mixed with the fury now, which might be the only thing the sorcerer found more irritating than actual anger towards him. “From what I have heard in your stories, you might as well have been describing yourself.” He spoke, suddenly icy calm. The traveller was taken aback for a second but recovered. “You know, you’re not even wrong. Sadly, Will took a lot less time to figure out I have made mistakes, but at least I am willing to admit it.” He snapped back. Will looked up, a lot of concern in his eyes. This was about to go terribly wrong, and he didn’t want accidents to happen in the heat of the moment. Sadly, he felt that speaking up further would make things worse. Ford might be the only person in this house able to get through to Stanford.

However, the things that were said were very hard to swallow for the man who had built up an empire out of nearly nothing. The sorcerer took pride in what he had accomplished, and he had the right to be proud of his success. He knew that Fiddleford knew that, and Will knew it too. But Ford appeared to be an ‘all or nothing’ kind of person. Right now, it was all out, leave no stone unturned. “As for Will, to stay on topic, I cannot even begin to understand what you were thinking when you started summoning him. Correct me if I’m wrong, but because the portal failed, you just moved on to the next thing that could be your personal little power source. The next thing to put you on the path of becoming an almighty, invincible sorcerer.” The traveller had his fists balled; he was even angrier than when Will had met him in the Dreamscape. “William has proven to me that he is a great addition to my studies, with valuable insights and first-hand experiences.” Stanford spoke up, even managing to sound praising, which put the demon at ease a little bit. Ford wasn’t buying it though. He rolled his eyes. “Three months and that is all you have to say? He has worked round the clock for you, doing literally anything you ask without questioning it, putting mental strain on himself like you wouldn’t believe, just for you to call him ‘valuable’? That’s low, even for you.” He sneered, and Will’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He never told Ford any of that, where did this come from? Blue gave Fiddleford a look, but the scientist seemed just as shocked.

Stanford tilted his head, his anger temporarily replaced by confusion. Ford took this opportunity. “How is it possible you’re still confused by this? With the amount of time you spend with Blue, I would have expected you to know what is going on in his life. Especially because you call him your assistant. At least when I worked with my Fiddleford back home, when he was stressed, I would make sure to do meditation with him. What I didn’t do was constantly ask how much progress he made, because I was able to trust everything would be done when I needed it.” He continued, yes, he was taking the low road, but Stanford didn’t deserve to be spared, not anymore. Not after he made William cry. Yes, the traveller had noticed that the demon had tears rolling down his cheeks at some point. He had gotten to know Blue as one of the kindest, most forgiving people ever, and I even Will was getting upset with Stanford’s behaviour, it was just over. No more remorse, no more staying quiet. All out and think of what would be next later. He didn’t care anymore that Stanford’s hospitality had been amazing, that the projects he had been a part of were absolutely incredible. Back at home he was the one pushing for results, at the cost of someone else, and seeing the same situation here made him see that all too clear. But the guilt only fuelled his anger. To chew out a man who was, in fact a version of himself, was worth the regret he felt over treating his old friend so bad.

“A high and mighty sorcerer you have become. But only because you found the people to surround you with. Only because of them did you become who you are now. Fiddleford’s genius gave you the tools, Will’s knowledge gave you the powers. That’s the only reason why you still maintain the position you have.” Ford seemed calmer now, but it was just on the surface. Will could clearly see the rage still burning in the traveller. Stanford straightened his back again. “They are what they are today because I took them in. I helped them to become the best possible version of themselves, in exchange for nothing but their assistance in my studies.” He spoke, now actually managing to sound calm. This kind of accusations he could work with. They were thrown at him more often when dealing with possible new partners. Some questioned his capabilities, and while he knew he could prove them wrong by simply delivering solid work, he often used the opportunity to make sure his employees knew he valued them. Because he absolutely did value those who worked for him, as long as they booked results and followed his orders. Once they did not, he dealt with it accordingly. The same standard went for Fiddleford and William. Especially the scientist was well-aware of this quite simple fact. But the two of them were annoyingly quiet and did nothing to come to his defence. Ford crossed his arms. “They are what they are today because of you, yes. But the best version of themselves is a bit of a stretch. You need them much more than they need you. Look at what they did already. The tonics healed me, no side-effects, no complications. The portal works, it’s even stable. Did they need you for that? No, as I said, that’s all them. Will’s control over his own abilities and Fiddleford’s knowledge made those things possible.”

The demon and the scientist gave eachother another look. “This can’t continue like this; they’re going to kill eachother.’ Fiddleford commented, and Will made a face. ‘I don’t think they would actually do that, but I agree that this has to stop. We have to do something.’ He answered, his eyes still on the scene in front of him, terrified someone would slip up. Stanford’s anger was becoming more focussed, thank Axolotl for that, but they were still at high risk of losing something or someone during this exchange. Will was feeling a bit desperate, he didn’t know how to solve this situation into something that would be acceptable enough for everyone to move forward. Someone had to be taken out of the equation for all of this to be able to settle again. Sadly, the person who was on the top of the list for that was the one neither William nor Fiddleford want to say goodbye to. But it appeared they came to the conclusion at the same time, because they just stared at eachother with sadness in their eyes. They both realized what had to be done, but they also both immediately started searching for alternatives. They both wanted another way to make this work, but they also both knew there was simply no way to solve this anymore. There was something that the scientist wanted to know before they would start working out how to go about this though. ‘Will, before we start making plans behind people’s backs again, I really have to ask this. What did you or Ford do to get Stanford this angry in the first place?’ He asked the demon, and Blue closed his eyes for a second before answering. ‘Ford and I- well, we kissed. And Stanford saw that.’ The demon then spoke up, failing to hide a happy undertone in his telepathic voice. Fiddleford gripped the armrests of his chair for a second, struggling to keep a straight face. Dammit Will, do you really have to take all the men? The scientist tried to remind himself that his fascination for Ford was simply and extension of his very strange feelings for Stanford, and that he shouldn’t blame this on Will. The demon wasn’t doing it on purpose, Fiddleford had learned that a long time ago. It didn’t help too much, but he could at least try to not take it out on the one person in this house who could still help him, and who would actually be willing to help him.

So, when the scientist managed to calm down from this news, he just nodded. ‘I understand why that would set Stanford off.’ He answered flatly, making Will a bit sad again, since he more or less understood what Fiddleford was probably thinking about. He had figured out, from what the man had told him about his life before Will got involved in the Gleeful Manor, that the scientist had been getting more attention from the sorcerer. A lot more, probably, since there was no one else around. ‘I’m sorry, Fiddleford. I really didn’t want to cause that. It was all in the heat of the moment, and I didn’t know what was going on really.’ He started, but the scientist cut him off. ‘It’s fine, Will. I know it wasn’t your intention. It’s just a bit hard to take, especially with this going on right now. He answered, still sounding flat, but at least with an attempt of a smile on his face. The demon folded his hands together and looked down at them. ‘If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I am able to stay in the Manor for much longer. Not anymore. It is a matter of time before Stanford finds a way to get what he wanted from me all along. I don’t want to be forced into that position. Maybe I can watch him work with his dream bubbles for a while, but I’m afraid I have overstayed my welcome by now. I’m still a demon. This isn’t my world, just like this isn’t Ford’s dimension.’ He looked at the two versions of the same man, who were still having quite a heated discussion about how the various residents of the manor, and probably many members of Stanfords company were treated. Fiddleford stared at Will for a while. ‘You know I cannot stay either if you leave. But this is all I have, Blue. If you leave, he will kill me. Or no, actually, I am dead anyway. I can’t leave.’ Oh, the old anxiety came back full force. The demon let him ramble on for a minute before interrupting him. ‘Fiddleford, I promise you, no I swear, to the bottom of my heart that I will make sure that you will not die because I decide it is time to leave.’ He did sound sincere. Then a new sensation made him look up.

While having this silent conversation, both of them had more or less tuned out what the argument was about, but it appeared Stanford had spoken a few words that had landed the wrong way, because Ford’s anger was rising steadily again. To the point he was about to break. William’s eyes shot over the scene, eventually lingering on the hands of the traveller. He saw a vague glow appear. The risk of every person who learned how to work with magic. “Ford.” Blue spoke sharply, and the tone actually made both men look up. Stanford was more shocked by this than when Will had proved he had a good brain a bit earlier. “Darling, that’s not a tone for you.” The sorcerer spoke up after a second, and Ford rolled his eyes when he caught that term. Will didn’t look at Stanford, but kept his eyes on the traveller, who looked back, getting confused. He saw Blue’s eyes shoot down for a second, and when he looked down, he noticed the glow. Immediately Will’s words rang in his ears, about how powers were generally tied to emotions, and how dangerous it was to let emotions cloud one’s judgement. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thanking himself for the amount of training he had in meditation. The traveller managed to get his emotions under control to the point where he was no longer glowing. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Stanford with a renewed glare on his face. “It appears you have been hiding things from me too. William is a resident of this Manor. You are a guest. A guest who has been breaking etiquette various times now.” Ford glanced at Will, who was struggling to keep Stanford from lashing out now. The traveller then glanced at Fiddleford, who nodded.

The scientist tapped into the telepathic connection again. ‘We can’t stretch this any longer. Will, I know you hate doing this, but you _have_ to either take his powers again, or do something else. We have to get Ford out of here. Now.’ Fiddleford nervously glanced at the two men in front of eachother. The demon hesitated, but only for a second. It was a last resort, but at least his thoughts were clearer than back when he tried to stop the explosion. Blue got up from his seat, stumbled a little because of the effort he put into toning down the anger in Stanford, walked up to the sorcerer and set his slim fingers on the man’s temples. “Forgive me, Stanford. I wish there was another way.” He mumbled, then did the same as what he did to Fiddleford the other day when they manipulated the sorcerer’s aura. Stanford dropped immediately, but Will caught him and put him back in his chair. The scientist looked at Ford, who was too shocked to react. Fiddleford got up too and walked over to the traveller. Blue approached them both, grabbed their hands and pulled them along. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”

**I’m sorry I can’t take you home.**

Will pulled them out of the room, down the hallways, strangely determined for someone who just straight up knocked out the man they had been sharing dreams with for three months. The demon knew exactly where Ford’s bedroom was located, thanks to the daily breakfast duties, and his aura reading. So, they could get to the room without having to hesitate even once. Fiddleford’s heart was racing. He knew very well that now was the moment it would all come to an end, but this wasn’t what he had expected. Especially not because Will was the one who took charge over the situation. When they actually did reach the room, the demon let go of their hands and turned. “Ford, I am so, so sorry for what happened, I never wanted to get you into any kind of trouble.” He spoke up, but the traveller shook his head. “It’s not your fault, this was long overdue anyway. I kept quiet for too long, and I almost made the same mistake as I did back home. I almost stood idle again while the ones I cared about took the heat of my actions.” He replied, and a small smile appeared on Blue’s face. “You have done more for us than I think we can make clear, and I thank you for it.” He said softly, and Fiddleford nodded thoughtfully. “Without you, I think we eventually would have gone back to the situation initially intended. But because you helped us, we can stop it now.” He spoke up, standing next to Will as an equal, a friend. He didn’t even think about it anymore, it just felt natural to him now. Ford smiled at the sight. Those two together were unstoppable, but in the best way possible. Leaving them together didn’t concern him.

However, there wasn’t much time. Will helped the traveller to find a bag he could easily take with him, something that wouldn’t wear out too soon from travelling through different dimensions. Fiddleford excused himself for a minute, thinking of something. He left the room, and Will and Ford looked at eachother, mildly confused. No time to ask now, they had enough to do. The demon did his best to stay calm and controlled, because he needed to save his energy for what was to come. Yet what had happened today had left him quite shaken up, which really wasn’t ideal. First things first though, and that meant making sure Ford had whatever he would need for his upcoming journeys. A bag was relatively easy to find. A leather satchel, strong and durable and good for keeping things organized, even when jumping through wormholes. Ford was collecting the things in the room that actually belonged to him, but he quickly figured out that he didn’t come here with much stuff. Will thought about it too. “I suppose the clothes you were wearing when you landed were as torn as the coat?” He asked, walking to the wardrobe, and pulling said coat from the hanger, quickly folding it so it would fit in the bag. The traveller looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. “They were, and I don’t know how long the outfits Stanford gave me will last.” He spoke thoughtfully. The demon made a face. “Not long, they’re not fit for adventures like that. But I think I can help. There’s not much that will endure the wear and tear of wormholes for an extended period of time, but I know just what you need.”

Ford seemed curious. Will had to focus for a bit. It was a lot easier to change his own clothes when they were made out of dream matter in the first place, than it was to convert actual fabric into something else. He had to spare his powers, but he had no choice, the least he could do was make sure Ford would continue his journey as safely as possible, especially considering what dimension he would be in next. The Dreamscape was not an easy place. Thank Axolotl it was late at night in this world because it meant the Dreamscape would be littered with dreams from all kinds of people, and dwellers were less likely to focus on a Dream Demon navigating through the world. Most Dream dwellers would rather torment humans than spent time chasing after a weakened demon, simply because that wasn’t any fun. It was the only advantage they had in this entire situation, and they both realized they had to take anything they could get. Ford felt how his clothes changed. When he looked down, saw the sturdy boots, the clothes, and the jacket, he couldn’t help but smile. This would help him to keep going. Will looked up. “Here you go. This will keep you warm when it’s cold, cool when it’s hot, it can withstand attacks much better than the fabrics you were used to, and it won’t wear out. It should keep you safe, no matter what dimension you will pass through on your journey to find the answers you are looking for.” He said, trying very hard to hide the tears he felt coming up. He didn’t want to say goodbye to the traveller he had come to love, but he knew he had no choice. Staying with him would only make him a bigger target, and Bill wouldn’t hesitate to use his own brother if it meant getting what he wanted. And besides, Blue had a promise to keep in this dimension.

So instead of even offering to come along, the demon just helped Ford to pack the few things he had here that did belong to him. The journal he had written for example, and his pen. Will also put a couple of moonstones in it, insisting the man might need them later. Fiddleford returned with a couple of tonics he and Will had created. “I thought, maybe, you could use these more than Stanford. Especially now that the identical injuries are no longer a thing.” The scientist mentioned with a slight blush on his face. Blue smiled at him. “That is a great idea. Ford is much more likely to get injured where he goes than Stanford is while he is here.” He said softly, and then packed them in a small bundle, explaining the different colour codes to the traveller. Ford stared at them with a strange look in his eyes, unsure of how to react to this. They both seemed very concerned about his wellbeing during his journey, but the two of them were in at least as much danger as he was. Yet when he opened his mouth to mention this, Will looked at him. “Please don’t reject them, Ford. It’s the least we could do after everything you have done for us.” The demon said softly, and Fiddleford nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with Blue. The traveller closed his mouth again but kept looking. The two were still dressed in their masquerade clothes, but neither seemed to even think about the still ongoing party outside the door anymore. As if that was a whole different world, irrelevant to what was going on now. Ford wondered if the guests wouldn’t be worried if the host didn’t return to the party. Then he realized he did not particularly care if that party was a success or not. What mattered right now was the fact he was about to say goodbye to his friends. The idea made him sad, but he wouldn’t know what to say.

His things were packed, there was nothing to keep them from going to where they had to go anymore. As if on cue, they walked over to the door. Out of habit, Will raised his hand and let the room tidy itself up. It made Ford roll his eyes a little and wonder if Stanford realized how much of this manor was running because of Will’s abilities. It wasn’t his problem anymore, but a small piece of him did think about the possibility that one day, the sorcerer would have to rely on himself again. It most likely would not be easy for the man, not after being used to having servants around for god knows how long. The idea was interesting, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long. Way too soon they reached the portal room. Fiddleford hesitated for a second before unlocking the door, letting them all enter. Will sighed deeply, clearly not a fan of the idea they would have to do this. At least not in this way. Ford deserved to leave on better terms, but there was no time for that to happen.

Before he would start the process though, he wanted to give the traveller something to keep. From both of them, to remember. Fiddleford had been having the same idea because he shuffled his feet a few times before holding out his hand. Ford was confused but held out his own anyway. The scientist dropped something in his hand, rubbing his neck afterwards, not really knowing what to say. Ford looked at it. A small, silver triangle pin he had seen on the man’s vest many times. He smiled and pinned it to the inside of the jacket. Will thought about it for a second, then reached up. He took the earring he had been wearing every day since he had come to live in the manor and unhooked it, closed his hand for a second and opened it again, having it converted into a pin, for Ford to put next to Fiddleford’s. The man did so, and they stood there for a minute, unsure what was left to say to eachother. Unexpectedly, the traveller just took a step forward and pulled them both in a warm embrace. No matter how little time they had to get him on his way, the two didn’t push him away. Their arms wrapped around the man who had quite literally saved both their lives. Will didn’t even try to stop the tears anymore. Fiddleford did try but couldn’t help himself in the end. Ford was glad they couldn’t see his face because he too had given up on staying strong. He had no idea if he would ever find a dimension like this again. Despite the dark force of Stanford that overshadowed the place, he had found things here that he thought he had lost forever. It was cruel that he would have to part from them again, but at least this time he got to say goodbye, truly say goodbye. This time he wasn’t unexpectedly thrown into another dimension, this time he wasn’t pushing someone away because he was too blind to see they were right. This time he could say goodbye, knowing he had friends somewhere in the multiverse. Friends he could keep in his heart without the memory being clouded by guilt, regret, and bitterness. Maybe he would find himself concerned, but he would take that over the mistakes he made in the past any time.

They didn’t know how long they’d been standing like that before they collectively let go. They all pretended not to see the others wiping tears away. William glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past midnight, a perfect time to get this done actually. “It’s time.” He said softly, but Ford stopped him. “I can’t leave you two like this. Stanford won’t stop because you made clear you saw through his tricks. He will just resort to less subtle ways to force you both back into submission. Especially after what you just did. Will, you can’t possibly believe this can be reversed by taking away magic or anything.” The traveller spoke sternly, and the demon smiled slightly. “I know. Fiddleford and I talked about it. I have an idea; I won’t let him do that to us. Not anymore.” He said, looking at the scientist, who seemed slightly unsure, but also nodded. “I promised Fiddleford I would make sure we would both get out of this situation, and I never break a promise.” The demon added and then Ford took a deep breath and turned to Fiddleford. “You have shown me things that I thought were impossible. You have a brilliant mind, and I don’t want it to go to waste. You remind me of my own Fiddleford so much that spending time with you has made me realize what I threw away. Thank you.” He spoke and the scientist blushed slightly. Ford turned back to the demon. “When I first met you, I only saw Bill. Not only did you forgive me for a very unfair mistake, you helped me realize how ingrained he had become in my life. And then you helped me to become me again, despite everything. Thank you.” He said, and Will almost started crying again, but managed a smile instead. “You helped us take our lives back, Ford. We will be forever grateful” He replied and Fiddleford couldn’t do anything but nod. The traveller had quite literally saved their lives.

Now there was no more delaying it. The demon sighed deeply and walked over to the seat, clicked the belts into place and looked as the scientist prepared the machines, put the meters in the right place and checked the control board. “You’re good to go, Will. It shouldn’t take as much as the first time, we have reserves now. So, you should be less fatigued when you get out this time.” Fiddleford commented and the demon closed his eyes and focussed. It was a bit more natural this time, his hands on the orbs and the magic flowing through his body into the machine. Ford watched from a safe distance, but he wasn’t nearly as nervous as last time, despite the fact he would actually step through it this time. Then he realized something slightly unsettling, and he walked over to the scientist, who kept an eye on the meters, and another one on Blue. “What about Stanley Gleeful? He will attempt to reach the portal again.” He muttered, but Fiddleford didn’t look up, he had to stay on track to make sure Will was safe and didn’t overload the portal. He did seem to think about it though, because when the light on top of the panel turned on and Will started to dim the flow, the scientist looked at the traveller. “I know, but we don’t really have any other options, plus, I don’t think we have to keep it open after you go through it, so Stanley won’t actually be able to reach us. I do believe Will had some ideas about him being in the Dreamscape, but I am not quite sure what that was about. You should ask him.” He spoke up while walking over to pull the lever, and Ford nodded. Will unlocked the belts and stared at the reactivated portal. The traveller looked at him. “Do you need a moment to catch your breath?” He asked concerned, and Blue nodded. “But not too long, you have to go, and it would be good for you to not wait too long. There are many dreamers now, and the more dreamers, the less you will be noticed by dwellers, and the fastest you can reach another wormhole. It’s not good to stay in my home world for too long. Don’t activate True Sight while you’re in the Dreamscape. The intensity of colours is so much worse in there.” He spoke up, trying to regain some energy. It didn’t help that it was late, he needed to recharge his human form.

Fiddleford interrupted them. “Excuse me, True Sight? Is there something I should know?” He asked, sounding suspicious. Will hesitated, but Ford turned to him. “Blue has been teaching me the basics of magic, since he told me I have the possibility of using it. It’s nowhere near what Stanford does, but it is enough to give me a form of control over things. I thought it could be helpful for future journeys.” He explained, and the scientist shortly glared at the demon, who studied the machines in front of him to hide his uncomfortable expression. He had never told Fiddleford about the magic lessons, as he didn’t want to upset his new friend. Will knew how much the scientist wanted to learn magic. Blue could have granted the possibility to him, but had decided against it, for various reasons. Most of them had to do with corruption. He didn’t want to risk another person falling prey to that. Ford was at much lesser risk, due to his better control over his emotions, plus the demon didn’t have to tamper with the traveller’s aura for it. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I did it for his benefit. You don’t need it, Fiddleford. You are amazing without it, and Ford has to cross dimensions. It might be safer for him to be able to wield some magic.” He defended himself, but the scientist was too worn out to truly react for now. “It’s fine, Will. You made a choice there. I just don’t know how many more surprises I can handle.” He muttered, rubbing his forehead. Will got up, took a few careful steps to test how much strength he had back, and then walked over to Fiddleford. Blue set a hand on the man’s shoulder, and the scientist looked up from the touch. “I really, truly want you to live the best life you can, Fiddleford. I am sorry if I do things that upset you.” The demon spoke up, and the man just sighed. “I know. I’m sorry I react like this. We should get Ford on his way before Stanford marches in and stops us.”

Now it was Ford who interrupted the scene. “Actually, Will can make it so that Stanford can’t stop either of you from doing anything.” He spoke up, and the other two stared at him. “I mean, the binding spell is still active, right? The traveller asked, and the demon nodded. “Isn’t the baseline of a binding spell the act of binding someone to your will? I mean, I would assume that if you give an order, he is bound to follow it.” Ford commented casually, and Blue rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose so, yes. But I don’t like restricting people like that. Limiting someone’s free will in such a direct way is terrible.” He commented, but Fiddleford cut in. “Will, I think that our safety and peace of mind a bit more important right now than that. It won’t be for long, and besides, you know that he was going to do the exact same thing to you.” He spoke up, and the demon looked at him, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He knew the scientist was right, but it still pained him to admit how close he had been to losing his free will and everything. “Fine, he won’t wake up for a while longer, but if he does, he won’t be able to get in here.” Blue nodded in the end, clearly unhappy with the corner he had been pushed into. His pale finger went over the triangle ring. Ford looked at him. “Will, I have never seen someone so willing to forgive people. I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing, but please take care of yourself.” He muttered, unsure if the others could even hear him. Neither of them commented on it, they just turned to the portal. “I suppose it’s time to go for me.” The traveller eventually spoke up, and the others nodded. “Let’s hope I won’t have to roam there for too long. If it is really as dangerous as you say.” Ford looked at Will.

The demon looked back. “It is. But I have faith in your ability to stay focussed.” He spoke up. Ford took a deep breath and pulled both of them into another hug. This time no tears, just the feeling of closure. They would all have a very cherished memory about the Gleeful Manor. Strange really, how that memory didn’t truly involve the man whose name was on the house. The traveller let go, gave them a nod, and walked over to the glowing blue portal. There was hesitation in his posture, but Fiddleford sighed. “Just do it, Ford. It is time.” He spoke up and the traveller looked back at them one more time. “I will try to come back, or at least let you know how everything went.” He said before raising his hand in a farewell gesture. Then he took that final step forward, through the window between dimensions. A bright flash temporarily blinded William and Fiddleford, and when they finally blinked the black spots away, the portal had returned to its normal state. The scientist pulled the lever again, severing the connection between this world and the Dreamscape. Then he looked at the demon. “It’s over now, isn’t it? He can’t come back here.” His tone was flat, and it didn’t help that Blue nodded. “That was it. He’s gone.” He answered, then sank down in a chair near the table where Fiddleford had done all the calculations.

“I miss him already.” Will added, then clasped his hands together for a second. He was pale, probably a mix of exhaustion and sadness. Fiddleford was the same; he didn’t have to pump his power into a portal, but he had not slept yet and it was far past midnight after an exhausting day. Most of it had been fun, but the last couple of hours were properly draining him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Will was still able to stand. But the demon seemed to have too much on his mind to pay attention to his energy levels. He unclasped his hands again, and an orb glowed up between his fingers. Fiddleford stared at it but could only see rapidly changing colours. Blue frowned and focussed. The colours just changed faster, until the orb looked like a giant, glowing pearl. “Come on, don’t do this to me now. Don’t let me down here.” Will mumbled, more to himself than to Fiddleford, who just stared at him. This went on for minutes, until the demon’s eyes lit up. “Got it!” He exclaimed, and the scientist almost jumped out of his skin. “What the hell, Blue? Don’t be so loud.” He protested, but Will shushed him, which confused Fiddleford. The demon never did that before, he was always so polite. So, what was going on? His grey eyes went back over the glowing orb. The colour changing slowed down, seemed to come to a near halt, until they were only slowly shifting, like the bubbles in a lava lamp. The scientist narrowed his eyes, it almost looked like one of those crystal balls on a carnival fair. But those were almost always fakes, so why was Will toying with one? Especially now. He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation of this display, but Will shushed him again, clearly trying to focus on something in the orb. Apparently, it was important enough to forget his manners for a second.

Then finally, another image glowed up in the middle of the orb. A figure, one they had come to know so well. Fiddleford gasped and reached out to the orb. The demon looked up. “Don’t touch it, I’m not sure how stable this is with everything I have had to do today already.” He warned, and the scientist’s fingers stopped a few centimetres away from the image of Ford in the Dreamscape. “How are you doing this?” He asked Blue, and the demon smiled. “I have come to know his aura well during our time in the library. I wasn’t lying when I said I thought magic would be a good skill for him, to help him in his journey, but it also had another benefit. I got to know how he would wield his abilities, his unique style, and his aura. It gave me the opportunity to follow him while he is in my home dimension. If he falls into trouble, I can go help him, if he loses his mind because of the dimension, I can step in. I don’t want to have to do that, because my presence there is a lot more noticeable than his, but at least we can follow him until he finds another wormhole. We have a little bit more time before we have to say goodbye forever.” Those last words were laced with new sadness, but Fiddleford looked at him. “We can’t continue crying over this, Blue. We have to use what he has given us. We cannot waste the chance we have by sitting around and crying. There will be time for that later.” He said, but he knew how the demon felt. It would be weird now that Ford was gone. Although, they probably wouldn’t be here much longer either. Not after what happened. The idea terrified him, that he would lose the one security he had: being employed by Stanford. The man had severed every other tie he had over the years, and leaving would mean starting from scratch again, and he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. The hand that wanted to reach out to Ford was shaking, and the scientist dropped it.

Will and Fiddleford just looked at Ford for a while, they watched him as he navigated through the maze of colours. The Dreamscape itself made the scientist very dizzy, so he just focussed on the traveller himself. The demon watched too, but moved his hand every once in a while, seemingly shifting Ford’s surroundings. “What are you doing?” Fiddleford asked after a while, and Blue looked up. “Guiding him a little bit. There are parts of the Dreamscape he should stay clear of. I don’t know exactly where the wormholes are located, but I am very sure they aren’t there.” He answered, then went back to focussing. His skin went whiter by the minute, but he showed no sign of weakness now. This was too important, he couldn’t afford to stop now, lose his focus. There was no way of telling how long this would take, but he would keep Ford safe until the very last second. His left hand, where the ring glimmered, was simply resting on the table. At some point he felt Fiddleford gripping his fingers, as if he wanted to lend him some extra energy, or just needed to hold on to something. Will didn’t protest. They both needed a lifeline right now. Blue bit back new tears, the scientist was right, now was not the moment to cry. It would cost him too much energy anyway, and he had to hold on. It seemed to last too long; humans shouldn’t reside in the Dreamscape that long. He didn’t understand how Stanley had not dissolved into Dream matter at this point, but right now was not the moment to focus on that. Will felt a vague tug, indicating Ford should be near his goal. The demon moved his hand again, guiding the traveller in the right direction. The shifting colours started to swirl, faster, and brighter until there was a bright white light coming from the orb. Then it died, went black. Will closed his hands and the orb disappeared. “He made it. He’s gone.” He spoke flatly.

They had just enough time to move to their rooms, lock the door and reach their beds. Then they both passed out, drifted off into dreamless sleeps. Will had hoped to go to the Dreamscape himself, to follow Ford’s path, before it would fade away due to the ever-changing colours of Dream, but he was in no condition to do anything of the sort. Fiddleford had also been meaning to do something before bed, but he couldn’t even think of what it was anymore. No matter what they would wake up to, they could only give in to the demands of their body right now. Did they realize it would be their last night in the manor? Perhaps it was nagging at them, somewhere in the back of their heads, but it had to wait. They all had to wait. Stanford had sealed everyone’s fate already; he just didn’t know it yet.


	20. The decision is theirs to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is gone, Fiddleford and Will are left, but they know their time in the manor is over as well. Time to pack and say goodbye, to eachother, the house, their lives for the past who knows how long. Time for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 and 40

**You’re not stuck if you don’t want to be.**

Fiddleford woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread he had not felt in a while. Last time it had just been because he was scared Stanford would find out what he had been hiding, now the fear was so much deeper. Now he was scared of what the day would bring. He sat up in his bed, half expecting to already find the sorcerer in the doorway. But no, he was alone. He hesitated shortly, but then got out of bed and went on with his normal morning routine. He had no idea what he would do today, Will said he had a plan, but what it was, he had no idea. How strange was it that usually he would just get dressed and go down to his lab to start a new day of work. A basic routine he had been following for years, but now he knew it wouldn’t make sense to go there anymore. He didn’t even know if he had the courage to leave his room, terrified Stanford was waiting for him to do just that. What they had done yesterday was so far out of line that he didn’t see a future in the manor for him anymore. Or for Will, given that the demon was the one who physically did something against Stanford. Well, Ford did too, but he was gone now. To another world, to continue his mission to defeat a version of Will that was so much worse. As the scientist sat back down on his bed and thought back about the time the demon had lived in this house with them, he fully realized how much he had come to like Blue. How glad he was that Will had become part of his life in the end. It was hard to believe that on the first day, he had drugged the creature, with intention of crippling him for life. Now, he couldn’t even imagine doing that to Blue anymore.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and initially he jumped up, half in a panic. Then he swallowed nervously. “Come in?” He asked, and the door opened. Will was standing there in that white suit he had worn on the day he was given the ring. It was as if they had come full circle. “Good morning, Fiddleford.” Blue spoke flatly, walking into the room and sitting down on the only chair the scientist had in here. Despite sleeping in that room for years, it was rather empty. Most of Fiddleford’s life was lived in the lab after all. “I thought you would be with Stanford.” The scientist mentioned, looking the demon over. The choice of clothes struck him as strange, but he didn’t exactly know why. Will shook his head. “I checked up on him this morning when I woke up. He is still furious at both of us, but he cannot reach this part of the Manor right now. I have no right to deprive him of access of any part of his own home, but our safety right now is more important than that. I will apologize later.” He spoke up and snapped his fingers for breakfast. Stanford would be served his meal as well. The current situation didn’t mean Will wouldn’t uphold his duties anymore. Fiddleford smiled and took a sandwich from the platter. “You know that he will get you at his feet, one way or another. Now that he doesn’t get injured anymore when you do, it is only a matter of time before he forces you into submission.” He looked at his demon friend, who smiled back, taking one as well. “I told you, I’m not staying anymore. I have completed my part of our agreement, and there is nothing that forces me to stay. There really hasn’t been anything for a while now, but you and I both know why we stayed.” He answered.

Fiddleford looked at him. “I thought you said you wouldn’t leave me behind with him. Will, I don’t know why you believe he wouldn’t kill me. He will. You are the only thing that stops him from getting rid of me. It wouldn’t surprise me if he still wants me to remove that eye of yours.” He spoke up, but Will set a hand on his shoulder. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you behind, and I won’t. You’re not staying either. Today, we both leave this manor for the last time.” Blue looked at him with those mismatched eyes the scientist had grown used to. That genuine look of kindness had been calming him down for a while now, but today it made him angry. “Will, you have an entire dimension to return to. I don’t. I thought I made clear to you that Stanford has successfully severed all ties I had with my previous life. I’m pretty sure I can’t even reach my old college professors anymore; in the hope they will give me options.” He sounded agitated, but the demon just looked at him. “I am not suggesting you just leave without a place to go. And Stanford has not completely cut you off. You still have a family to return to. They wrote you back, even the last package was met with a return letter.” He mentioned, but the scientist started pacing around his room, a familiar sight of anxiety. “So, you suggest I should just go home, no income or anything to show for the last I don’t even know how many years? I can’t exactly tell them what I have been doing around here, can I? They wouldn’t understand if I told them I have spent my time dissecting creatures that shouldn’t even exist. I bet Emma will think I have hit my head or something. And explain what Stanford has done to me? Are you insane?” He started ranting, spiralling down a list of terrible suggestions.

Will calmly looked at him, waiting until Fiddleford was done. Interrupting rants like these generally didn’t help. It was better to just let him finish before offering the solution. Because he did have one. Or several actually. That morning he had checked where Stanford was exactly, and when the demon had located him in his bedroom, Blue had taken the opportunity to sneak into the sorcerer’s office. It was a terrible habit, to snoop through other people’s belongings, but this time he knew what he was looking for. And technically those things did not belong to Stanford. They belonged to Fiddleford. They were just addressed wrong. So, when the scientist sank back down on his bed, Will took a stack of letters from under the jacket of his suit. “Fiddleford, you should see something.” He said softly, and the scientist looked up and frowned, holding out his hand. He recognized the logo on one of the letters but didn’t know why Will would show him those. The demon handed over the stack of letters and the scientist unfolded the top one. Blue would just watch him as the man read over the lines of text on that paper. He watched as Fiddleford’s eyes went wide as he read every written word, then opened the second letter, and a third. It took him a while to read through all of them. “Will, what is this?” He asked afterwards. “This is the stack of the last two weeks.” The demon answered, and the scientist’s mouth fell open. “Two weeks?” He asked, hardly believing any of it.

Will nodded, a wide smile appearing on his face. “At first, I thought Stanford wanted to wait until the right moment to give you an external project of some sort, but then I noticed the frequency of these letters. I wasn’t sure if they were all for you, since the address said Stanford, but this morning I checked, and every single one of them is for you. He really did not want you to leave, which is why I doubt he would have killed you. But it is also very wrong to deprive you of these letters. But I told you, you aren’t stuck here. They want you everywhere Fiddleford, you just have to respond to one of them.” He reached out and took the scientist’s hand to give it a squeeze. “All over the country, you can choose one close to your family if you want. You can go back.” William’s eyes glimmered with excitement, and slowly but surely, Fiddleford’s confusion was replaced by a happiness that went all the way down to his soul. The names on those letters weren’t just the small institutes; he saw West Coast Tech too for example. It made him chuckle just a little bit. He scanned through the stack, until he found the one, he had hoped he had not imagined: Oak Ridge in Tennessee. “You’re right, Will. I can go home. Live a life of my own.” He spoke up, clutching the letter in his hands. It had only arrived two days ago, the demon realized. “That one is really recent. I’m sure they will not look at you weird if you respond in a day or two.”

Fiddleford carefully refolded the letters and put them in a folder. Then he frowned. “Alright, I suppose that solves the problem of having nowhere to go, but then there is the issue of getting out of here. Stanford is not going to let us walk out the door you know.” He spoke up, but Blue shushed him immediately. “Let’s just first start packing your things. We will think about that later, but I can assure you that it won’t be as hard as you think.” He spoke up with a bit of a grim look on his face. Fiddleford sighed, understanding what the demon was getting at. The binding curse was still in place, and while Will despised laying down the law like that, he would use it to keep them safe. Stanford must have truly broken Blue’s heart for him to react like this. “Will, I know this sounds weird, coming from me, and I am sure this would make more sense coming from Ford, but just because Stanford turned out like this, doesn’t mean all humans are like it.” He spoke up, and the demon looked at him. “I know. I’m just not sure how to accept the fact that the first human who wasn’t afraid of me and my powers turned out this way. I was so happy to finally have a long-term place to stay in the human world, and this is what happened. I hate the fact I will have to go back to being isolated from the human world for their own safety. I just want to be part of it, even when I really am not. I’m a demon, Fiddleford. And I should stop pretending that I am not. It is good that humans fear my kind, most of us are terrible.” He said bitterly, but the scientist took him by the shoulders and shook him a little. “You just told me I don’t have to start all over. Do you really think I will just let you disappear on me? I thought you were smart, Blue.”

Will blinked a couple of times, a look of utter confusion appearing in his eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked, and the scientist chuckled. “Well, I am not stopping you from spending Christmas with us.” He then laughed at the demon’s startled face. “I’m sure Emma will like you, and Tate might think you’re an alien at first, but he would learn to like you too.” He promised, but Will was unsure of all this. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean, what if they are scared of me?” He asked hesitantly, and Fiddleford tilted his head. “Look, Emma has dealt with Stanford for this long and never complained once. In hindsight I can tell that she didn’t like it, but the trusted my judgement. She shouldn’t have, but she did. You’re better at reading people than I am, unless it comes to the man we have been working for, and I am sure you will see through her if she doesn’t like you. If that’s the case, we can always meet away from them. Blue, you, and Ford saved my life. With Ford out of reach, I have only you.” He sighed, not knowing how to deal with this sudden display of vulnerability. It was very much unlike him and he wasn’t sure where it came from either. Luckily, the demon seemed to understand. “I will give you a full copy of the summoning ritual then.” He said, his smile showing he still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but at least he seemed willing to try it. This experience shouldn’t ruin his love for people or stop him from trying to find another connection to the human world. And he liked Fiddleford, so perhaps it wasn’t even a bad idea to give the scientist a way to still reach him. “We do have to end our deal before I return to my home dimension indefinitely. I am not quite sure how such a connection would affect you when I am not in a physical form.” The demon commented, and Fiddleford nodded.

They simultaneously seemed to realize they would actually have to start packing. The scientist went over to his closet and pulled out the suitcase he had with him when he came to the Manor. It was old now, but he did not have an alternative. Will checked the quality of the suitcase and decided to help his friend out by repairing the damage. Fiddleford smiled at him. “Thanks, I wouldn’t want it to break in the middle of the journey home.” Then he went through the closet to decide which of his suits he would take with him. Did he even have the right to take any of the outfits Stanford gave him over the years. Will sighed. “Just take them, I don’t think he will keep the ones you leave behind anyway. He has no use for them, and there is a chance he will just have them destroyed either way.” He spoke up and the scientist nodded, packing the ones that were suited for doing work in a workspace that wasn’t owned by Stanford Gleeful. Will helped him by folding the jackets of those suits. At some point he stopped as he felt something in the pocket. The demon tilted his head as he took it out and looked at it.

It was a carefully folded origami pyramid. He frowned and looked at Fiddleford. “I didn’t know you did paper art.” He mentioned and the scientist looked at him. “Oh, no I don’t. Ford made that for me to help hide something he made for me while we were working in the lab.” He took the paper pyramid and peeled away one of the sides. Inside was a small pair of Fiddleford’s glasses, made out of wire and coloured glass. “He was thinking out loud and his hands did that at the same time. It was fun, and he gave it to me afterwards.” Fiddleford explained, and Will chuckled, taking something from the pocket of his suit. At first, the scientist thought it was a charred piece of wood, but then he noticed it looked like an owl head. “Did he make that for you?” He asked with a laugh. Will shook his head and chuckled. “Not on purpose. It tried to teach him how to make his fingers light up, and it got away from him and burned a wooden pencil holder on the desk. I replaced it, of course. But the old one looked like this, and I asked if I could keep it.” He explained, and Fiddleford closed the paper pyramid again. “I’m glad we found this one back, I want to keep it for the rest of my life if I can.” He muttered to himself, and Will nodded. “I understand what you mean. And besides, he has something from us too.”

It didn’t take long for Fiddleford to pack everything he was planning to take with him to his new life. Blue had even found the violin back. It was undamaged, so the scientist could take it home with him. The demon could see that his friend was relieved to see the instrument back, even if he tried to hide it. “Maybe play more country in the future, that was fun.” Blue mentioned, and Fiddleford gave him a light nudge. “It was fun yes, but it was also very dangerous of us to just change the mood like that. And to just go ahead and kiss Ford afterwards, that put the nail on the coffin. But if we have to believe Ford, it was a long time coming anyway, and we just gave him an opportunity.” The scientist shrugged and sighed. Will made a face. “I am not happy about the way this went down, but I am grateful that it happened at the same time. It had been nagging at me for quite a while, and he more or less gave us the nudge we needed I suppose.” He mentioned and Fiddleford nodded. “Ever since the rings came into play, it didn’t feel like it once did anymore. I think he did rely on the curse on my ring more than we thought.” He spoke up and the demon frowned. “Oh, that’s right. I had forgotten about that.” He held out his hand. “You don’t need it anymore.” The scientist looked up but then smiled and took the silver circle off his finger, handing it over to Blue, who put it in a pocket. “I will give it to him. Come, we have to get a few of your blueprints from the lab and drain my remaining energy from the portal.”

As they went on their way, Fiddleford started contemplating which of the blueprints he would be allowed to take. “I suppose the computer thing is all yours, and the memory gun too. Maybe it’s better to destroy the plans about the portal, although he can’t use it without me.” Will thought with him, but the scientist hesitated. “What about the portal itself? There is a chance he will find another way to power it.” He muttered, but Will sighed. “I don’t know, the nuclear waste you mentioned has already proven to be too unreliable, and there aren’t many things out there that can just pump in that much power.” He went silent, not wanting to reveal the real reason he didn’t want to destroy the portal. Fiddleford had told him that Stanley Gleeful was not a good man, and that he had been happy the man was out of the Manor, but it did not sit right with Will that the man was just trapped in the Dreamscape like that. It was dangerous, and humans didn’t belong there. Ford had gotten out of there in time, but the demon feared for Stanley. But that was something he would have to figure out for himself. For now, they just entered the lab and started sorting through the blueprints and designs Fiddleford had collected over the years. The inventions and projects that Stanford had already claimed were safely put away, they would stay in the Manor. The scientist’s private projects were are put into folders. He would take those home with him. Will tried to make sense of some of them, but it was much too advanced for his limited knowledge of technology.

Then they went on to the portal room, where they got to work permanently depowering the portal and safely discarding of the stored energy. Will couldn’t take all of it back because it would make him far too unstable. So, they sent it to the portal itself in short boosts, not enough to activate anything, but enough to eventually fully drain the machine. It took a while, but once it was, they both felt a lot better. Who knew what Stanford would have done with leftover demonic magic lingering in the manor after they were both gone? Then they collected the last of Fiddleford’s calculations and packed them into the folders too. After that, they were more or less ready. The scientist had his entire life ready for travel. He sighed deeply and looked at Will, feeling a bit strange. It was a relief to know he would be away from the stress for good, but it also felt like he was closing the door on a part of his life for good. The demon smiled and then frowned. “Is there a way for you to call your family, to say you are on your way? I mean, I don’t really know what the customs are, but I think they would like to know beforehand.” He asked, and Fiddleford made a face. Blue was right, it was better to call first. Hopefully, Emma wouldn’t be too shocked about all of this.

There was a phone in this part of the manor. Despite how long it had been, the scientist knew the number by heart. He didn’t expect Emma to have moved elsewhere, he knew how much she loved the house they got when they got married. He just prayed it wouldn’t be his son who picked up the phone. Fiddleford feared Tate wouldn’t even recognize his voice anymore. He wanted to punch himself for not keeping in touch more, but he knew what Stanford had told him when he took the job, and the limited contact he did have was already going against that. But still, in hindsight he had messed up so badly that he almost got a panic attack before the phone on the other side even rang. But then it did, and he suddenly became calm. Will set a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he was there if the scientist needed him. Then Fiddleford heard the voice on the other side. “Hello, this is Emma McGucket?” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Emma, it’s me, Fiddleford.” He spoke up and Blue smiled widely. “Yes, it really is me. No, I’m fine. Listen, Emma. Something has changed, after all this time. Just as you said it would eventually. I’m coming home.” He then said. Blue couldn’t hear the answers from the woman on the other end of the line, but the scientist’s tone was clear enough. Apparently, Emma was happy, and Fiddleford too. The demon had expected this already, but it still felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

It took a while longer, but then the man finally hung up the phone, turned toward William and threw his arms around the slim frame of the demon. Blue was surprised but hugged his friend back until the other let go. “She’s waiting for me there, Will. She never forgot.” His voice cracked, and the demon just smiled. Then Fiddleford frowned. “But how do I get there? I mean, it’s not like I can just get on a flight, I don’t have a ticket or anything.” He rubbed his forehead. Getting out of this house proved to be much more of a hassle than he thought. But once again the demon had an answer to that. “Let us first break the deal we had so far. We don’t need it anymore.” He smiled and held out his hand. This time there was no hesitation in the scientist. The yellow flames ignited and died out. “That’s that. Now we can make a new one.” Will straightened his suit. Suddenly Fiddleford got a bit suspicious. “Why are you suddenly so hasty?” He asked and Will sighed. “I have to meet Stanford soon. I think it is better for you to be of here when I do that.” He spoke up, and the scientist nodded. “Very well, what is this new deal?” He asked. Blue straightened his back. “I will give you a guaranteed journey home, safe and comfortable, in exchange for a single favour I will ask of you soon. I know it is vague, but I am asking you to trust me here.” He spoke up. Now Fiddleford did hesitate, but then he nodded. “I trust you, William Cipher.” He said and now he was the one to hold out his hand first. Will took it and they shook. The yellow flames did not die out this time, but engulfed the scientist, and his luggage. He panicked for a second, but it did not hurt him. Will watched as the flames seemed to swallow the man before finally dying out. “I will see you soon.” He mumbled before turning around.

It was time to say goodbye himself. To leave the manor he had called his home for the past few months. It already felt empty without Fiddleford there. His sudden urge to take action had surprised his friend, but he had his reasons. The demon took a piece of moonstone from his pocket. The last piece he needed to free Stanford from the curse he started. Will wondered how life in the Manor could have been if the curse had never been present at all. He imagined a world where they would all have lived in the house as equals but caught himself before he slid back into fantasy thoughts about Stanford. Once he would be in his home dimension there would be time for things like that. The reality here was that the man was dangerous for him. He shouldn’t stay any longer and he knew it. Ford had succeeded; he had broken through the barrier and finally shown Will the world as it was. Or at least how things worked in this house. The demon looked up, surprised to find himself in the garden. He thought about it, maybe the outdoors would be perfect for this final conversation. He closed his eyes and broke the restrictions he had placed earlier. Stanford could come to him and would have to. For once, Blue was not going to come to him. He just walked further into the garden, until he reached the seat where he and Stanford had shared many conversations.

It didn’t take long. The sorcerer was still furious, and the sooner he would have this taken care of the better. William first, Fiddleford could wait. His main source of anger was the demon after all. When the man set foot outside and breathed in the familiar scent of his roses, he calmed down just a little. William had not chosen the best place to wait for him. He knew what happened last time he needed to get something done from the creature. But not right away. The sorcerer needed the demon to understand why he was angry, why he would not stand for this behaviour, and what the consequences were. But when he reached Will, he saw that he was turning a piece of moonstone in his slender hands. “William, I am afraid I do not understand what has gotten into you the past few days. To behave like that at such a wonderful party, to attack me the way you did in the living room, and then disappearing, leaving me unable to reach you. My darling blue bird, has your own magic been corrupting you? Did you fall prey to what you tried to stop in me?” This time Will heard the forced undertone in that smooth voice. He wondered if it had always been present, or just now because of the anger he could still feel in the man. “I stand behind everything I said last night, Stanford.” He answered after a short silence. “I see. I am disappointed, William. I would have hoped for us to continue working with you the way we have so far.” The anger became more prominent.

Blue shook his head. “That is a lie, Stanford. You never wanted to work with me the way you did. You have done so because you had no choice. The curse kept you from taking the steps you wanted. Even now, the only reason you came to me, instead of forcing me to meet you, is because of the ring on my finger. The ring you were supposed to have.” His voice was soft but clear in the silence of the garden. There was no wind, and no remains of the party that could have made a sound. As if the ball had never happened. “Darling, you are mistaken. Yes, the ring on your finger should have been mine, but do you truly think it would be that much different, had you been firmer on my side than you are now? Do you truly think I would not have taken care of you?” There was a venom in his voice now, and Will supressed a shiver. For a second, he was inclined to believe it. The sorcerer would have taken care of him. He always did. Before he knew about the reversed bond of the rings, he had gifted Blue that bedroom and everything. But then he shook that thought. “The difference would have been that I would have lost everything. The way it happened, I tried to make you lose as little as I could, and even gave you back what I could have taken forever. I meant what I said yesterday. Beyond assisting you in your studies, everything I did was because I wanted to. Because I like to help. You said to Ford that I was just doing my job, while I was doing so much more than that. You forgot, and it is dangerous to forget the details of a contract with a demon.”

Stanford went silent. The tone Will used for those last few words made him tense just a little bit. Apparently, the demon had a breaking point. “I disagree.” He then spoke, but Will sighed. “Then disagree. I cannot ignore my heart, Stanford. Up until the ball it told me you were indeed looking out for me. But Ford, I finally felt something real. I could feel that difference, and I just can’t ignore it anymore. I have been turning the other way the entire time. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when it came to the binding curse, I looked past the flowers, I have turned a blind eye towards them all, because I loved you, Stanford. I really, truly loved you. But I can’t do it anymore. I cannot look at you anymore and not remember every single thing you did to me, to Fiddleford, and even to Ford. He was your guest, and even him you lied to.” Will sounded bitter now. He hated this, he hated everything about it, but it was the truth, and they both knew it. Stanford wrapped his fingers around the demon’s wrist and made him look the sorcerer in the eyes. “This is my household, William. I have been running it for years and I know how to keep things going smoothly. You have been in those shoes for a few months. Do not assume you know every aspect of the job it is to hold a position like mine.” There was a badly hidden threat in his voice now. Stanford had a breaking point too, and he was well past it. And the worst part was yet to come.

Will pried the fingers off his wrist and got up. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Ford is gone, Fiddleford is gone, I will be soon be gone too. As I said, I cannot do it anymore.” He spoke and raised his hands. The moonstone floated up and started circling around the demon at a slow pace. “I am breaking the remaining curse. I am freeing you from what has crippled you for three months, with the knowledge that I am safe from having it cast on me. I know that the curse needs preparation, I know that you need Fiddleford to take my eye, and I know to be able to bind me, I have to accept it. None of these things can be achieved right now. And they won’t be again.” Blue’s voice cracked. Stanford was trying to process it all. The fact Ford was gone hardly surprised him anymore, and after what he had caused, he did not feel much remorse about it either. The sorcerer did not like being rejected at all. But the news that William was leaving, and Fiddleford was already gone, that did surprise him. No need to be worried, he could summon the demon again, and his scientist was easily tracked down. Where would the man go anyway? But Will had apparently thought of this. “I have learned to recognize your aura. I won’t respond to it anymore. Fiddleford is hidden from your view for the rest of his life. We are out of reach from now on, Stanford. I have made sure that any task I have taken upon me in this household will continue for a month. I have given you enough information to keep your studies going for years, if not longer. My task is completed. All that keeps me here now is the fact I would not leave you bound to your home.”

With those words, Will made a pulling motion. Stanford looked at his hand. It had turned almost completely silver during this single night, but as he looked at it, that reminder seemed to retract, back into the ring. And the ring itself? It started to glow, getting brighter every second until it simply dissolved into nothingness. Blue turned back towards him and took the other ring from his own finger, then one from his pocket. Fiddleford’s ring. “Perhaps, one day you will see how much we have done for you. Perhaps you will be able to recognize, in your heart, that this could have gone differently.” Will took Stanford’s hand and placed the two silver rings in it, folding the sorcerer’s fingers around them. “Until then, this is a farewell. Thank you for introducing me to the human world, and to human friends. I will cherish the memories of this manor, and I wish there would have been a way to live here much longer.” Then the demon shifted, transformed into a small blue triangle with a top hat. “I wish you the best of luck.” And with those words, the demon vanished in thin air, no longer present in the human world.

**Calling in a favour.**

Fiddleford sank down on his bed after a long day at work, quite a few months after starting his new job. Emma nudged him slightly. “Move over, you’re on my side.” She chuckled, but her new husband already didn’t hear her anymore, he’d fallen asleep. “Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, I did not marry you a second time to let you hog the entire bed, she scolded and then pushed and pulled until he was fully on his side of the bed. “Yes, sir, it does work better with platinum.” He mumbled in his sleep. The scientist was getting more and more used to working and discussing with colleagues, instead of being afraid to even ask for a coffee break. Although they did have to put some effort into keeping him from locking himself away in a lab like some sort of gremlin. “Damn, McGucket, allergic to sunlight?” One of them had asked, laughing. Fiddleford had gone beet red and apologized profoundly, which only confused the others. In the end, they had advised him to see a doctor about it. He still had not, but it was somewhere in his notes to call a psychiatrist. Notes that were already littered all over his desk. He still had not learned to keep his desk clean. That wasn’t a tic Stanford had caused, that was just how he worked. A chaotic mess, but at least a happy one. After all those years.

He was dreaming now, about work. His dream had brought him to his new office, where he was staring at a whiteboard, covered with formulas. He couldn’t make sense of them, and his dream self was getting frustrated with it. Then someone knocked, and he heard a familiar voice. “Fiddleford, could you maybe let me in?” The scientist hesitated but opened the door. There, in a long blue coat that absolutely did not fit the office environment, stood a slim figure with blue hair and eyes with different colours. “Will? What are you doing here?” Fiddleford asked, utterly confused. The demon just entered the office and immediately sat down on a desk. “Remember our deal? I would ask for a favour, and I just did. You let me into your dream bubble.” He said with a laugh. The scientist rubbed his eyes. “Wait, what? Seriously, Blue?” He had the sudden urge to push Will off the desk, but he wasn’t truly mad. “I thought you didn’t like invading people’s privacy like that.” He then said, but the demon just shrugged. “I recalled a question you asked me a while ago, in the manor. When you found out I can manipulate auras, you asked me if I could give you the ability to wield magic. I said I could but would not. Then when you learned that Ford did learn magic, you became angry. In the heat of the moment, I could not give an adequate answer to my choice there, only that Ford would need it in his journey.” William explained himself, keeping an eye on the scientist. Even his dream version seemed so much happier than in the Manor. Fiddleford looked at him. “Yes, I remember that. You told me that I don’t need magic in my life.” He spoke up, sounding a little bit salty about it.

He studied the demon in front of him, noted how relaxed William seemed. It was almost creepy. “Well, I still stand by that. You do not need it. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be allowed to experience it. I have had quite some time to think things through, Fiddleford. As you know, in Dream, time works a bit differently. After I left the manor, I have taken a long time to sort everything out. I have thought about what happened while we worked for Stanford, I have thought about Ford and about everything else. It took me a while to accept that he truly just wanted to use us, and I am eternally grateful for you and Ford telling me what I did not want to see. I wish it had been different. But I also concluded that you have done more than I thought. The strength you showed by going against him that first night, by coming to me instead of going to Stanford, that alone proves that you can handle what I want to share with you tonight.” Will’s eyes were brighter than the scientist had ever seen before, but without changing colour. There was no power being used, it was just the demon in his natural element. Fiddleford got nervous for a second, but despite his power lingering in the air, the demon seemed calm as ever. The scientist sighed deeply. “As I told you, I did what I did back there because of fear. I was scared of the consequences, not because I cared about you so much.” He muttered, but Will shook his head. “You could have told him the rings got mixed up somehow, or literally anything. And besides, he still needed you for other things. I am sure he would have kept you around. And besides, in the end he did distance himself from you anyway. You didn’t have to warn me.” The demon pointed out and slid off the desk. “But that’s not what I am here for. I don’t want to have that argument with you again. I came here because I wanted to give you an update about what happened after you left, and to give you an experience I cannot give you in the real world.”

Fiddleford looked at Will with a concerned look on his face. “Did you get back into contact with Stanford?” He asked, but the demon shook his head. “No, after you left, I freed him from the binding curse. Then I left. I thought about watching his dreams for a while, but I didn’t want to. I was too hurt I suppose. I can sense his presence every night though, and I know he is still out there, still dreaming. But I avoid those dreams these days, I can’t bear it anymore. I wonder if he hopes or expects me to come back. Maybe one day I will contact him again. But not any time soon.” Fiddleford interrupted him. “Put him out of your head. He’s already on our mind enough.” He sounded a bit bitter. Blue understood what the scientist was talking about. He too found himself thinking back way too often for his liking. But there was nothing that could be done about that, it needed time. “You’re right, Fiddleford. It’s past us now. And this is your dream. From the looks of it, you got a new start. How does it feel?” The demon asked curiously, and Fiddleford smiled widely. “So strange, but so good. I got into the one I hoped, in Tennessee. And Emma, Blue, I don’t deserve that woman. She could have moved on, got any guy she wanted, but she was still there when I came home. Like she promised she would be.” He said, a sparkle in his eyes. It made Will smile, to see the man so happy, so stress-free, was amazing. If anyone deserved this, it was Fiddleford. After everything he went through with Stanford, this was only deserved. “I’m glad to hear that. I made sure that he can’t find you anymore, and neither can his associates. I thought you wouldn’t want to risk that again, seeing how afraid you were to leave in the first place.”

The scientist couldn’t help himself now and gave Will a hug. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.” He muttered; a bit unsure what the proper way of acting was. Blue smiled. “But that is not the only reason I am here. Fiddleford, I know that you are not naturally a lucid dreamer, and you do not have much experience with changing your environment at will, but the good news is that I am here too, and when it comes to dreams, it is always good to have a Dream Demon at your side, don’t you think?” He chuckled as the scientist widened his eyes. “Are you saying that I can experience magic here?” Fiddleford asked, a bit suspicious, since Will had told him how dangerous the Dreamscape could be. But Blue seemed to remain calm and relaxed. “We can do anything we want, as long as we stay inside your dream bubble. Outside a dream bubble, you would find yourself in the Dreamscape itself, and that would be a problem. But besides that, you can find out what magic feels like, you can grow extra arms, shoot fire out of your eyes, or anything else you wanted to try.” He smiled and tilted his head. “I will help you to channel the energy of Dream. Just this once, to thank you for giving me the strength to leave.” Now the scientist understood why he could see a lot of repressed excitement in his friend; Will wanted to see how he would cope with the power of magic he could handle in here. He looked at his hands, then at the demon, who was levitating now, not really paying attention to appearing human anymore. This was not that weird; they were in the Dreamscape, not the human world. This was Blue’s home world, where he was virtually unlimited. He wondered if he should be nervous. But the demon was here for him, so instead the scientist looked back down at his hands. He really wanted to see what he could do, but had trouble deciding what it would have to be. Flying seemed a bit cliché, and it wasn’t his thing anyway. No, he wanted something more personal, something he always wanted to try.

“If you want something to happen, you have to focus. Feel the energy inside you, around you and channel it.” Will landed slowly and tilted his head, trying to find more earthly words to describe himself. “I suppose it would be like trying to follow the blood from your heart to your fingertips, and then shooting that blood out of your fingers, into the air.” He tried again, and Fiddleford nodded, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. He had seen Will do it when he got slightly agitated, and while it scared him, he wanted to experience it himself. The demon just watched him curiously, wondering what the scientist was up to. When a spark shot out of the man’s fingertips, he almost jumped out of his skin. “Fiddleford? If you’re planning to shoot lightning, please warn me first.” He commented, and the scientist chuckled. “Sorry Blue, didn’t mean to scare you. I have seen you do that before, and I was wondering if something like that hurt.” He explained, and Will started levitating again. “It doesn’t. Sparking is a mild discharge of power that usually happens when I let my emotions get out of hand. It’s usually isn’t dangerous, but I wouldn’t recommend letting them hit you all too often.” He explained. Then looked around. “Shifting the environment might be a bit too much to ask, but I can help you with it. Is there any place where you want to go?” He asked, and his friend nodded immediately. “The farm where I was born.” He said with a shy smile. The demon rose a bit higher in the air. “That sounds like fun.”

Fiddleford watched as Will raised his hands and made a pulling motion. The environment changed gradually, shifted to the place where the scientist grew up. He had no idea how Blue knew how it had been, but he breathed in the familiar scent of animal waste and hay, smiling at the sight of the red-painted barn in front of him. The demon landed next to him, made another gesture, and filled the nearby field with a small variety of farm animals. “How is this?” He asked, and Fiddleford laughed. “It feels like home.” He admitted and moved over to the barn. The door flew open when he thought about it. Maybe that was Will’s doing, or the fact he was more relaxed in here, and it was easier to focus. Inside the barn he found a giant haystack, which only made him laugh more. “As a child, I used to hide under the hay so I wouldn’t have to clean out the pigpen. It was great, until ma found me and gave me chicken duty every morning for a month.” He explained, making Will laugh. “I assume that means you had to get up really early in the morning to feed the chickens?” He asked, and the man nodded. “I figured out that I could at least take a really long shower if I was up to feed the chickens anyway. Pa didn’t like that, so I got stuck with the pigpen again. That was probably the reason I started getting into mechanics in the first place. If something could clean that thing for me, then I would be off the hook, and I could go back to sleeping in the hay. It’s surprisingly soft.” The scientist mentioned, thinking back about those days. Will had a twinkle in his eyes again and looked at his friend. “Does hay break your fall when you land in it?” He asked, and Fiddleford nodded. “It does when it is loose like this. Haybales are really compact and heavy; those don’t do anything to make you land softly.” Will nodded and turned towards the other. “Don’t scream.”

Before the scientist could even begin to protest, the demon had his arm raised. Fiddleford felt how his feet came loose from the ground. He yelped, but Will shushed him immediately. Still, the man got nervous as he rose higher, to the roof, above the haystack. Right before it happened, he understood what Blue was doing. “Oh, you’re going to regret this, you little- ah!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before being dropped. Yes, he landed safely in the hay, but that wasn’t funny. Dream or not, magic or not, that was not a joke he found very funny. He dug himself out, but halfway through the process, he realized there had to be a quicker way. He tried to focus again, and the haystack seemed to explode, sending the dried grass in every direction. Will got his by a large batch and stumbled back, losing his balance, and falling into a smaller haystack. He spit out some hay and chuckled. “I figured you were someone who learns like this. I’m impressed.” The blue demon got up and wiped the remaining hay from his jacket. Fiddleford stared at him. “Like what?” He asked, confused about what his friend was talking about. “You learn by necessity. Or maybe it is because it would make your life easier, I am not sure. The point is, that as soon as it is easier for you to use magic, or mechanics, you will do it. So, when you were stuck in the hay, the easiest way out was magic, and you did it.” The demon explained. Next thing he knew, he had another batch of hay dumbed on him by the scientist. “What was that for?” He asked after removing the stuff from his hair. “That was for being an ass.” He muttered, his Southern accent shining through. It was coming back, to Emma’s delight. Will thought it sounded more natural and it was a sign that his friend was truly settling into his life away from the manor. It made him happy to see that. “You didn’t get hurt, right?” The demon asked, just to be sure. Fiddleford shook his head. “No, but don’t do that again. I don’t like it.” He plucked some hay out of his hair.

Blue smiled and nodded. “I won’t. Luckily, there are other ways to get more feeling in magic. There should be a well on the farm, right?” He asked, and the scientist nodded and led the way. They reached a round well in the field. The demon circled it once. “This works. With a bit of luck, we can make it overflow.” Fiddleford looked up. “When I heard stories from what you and Stanford got up to in the Dreamscape, it sounded very amazing. I remember dreaming about things in the past where I did really crazy things. Compared to that, this almost seems normal. Are you doing this on purpose?” There was a bit of suspicion in him, but Will shook his head. “No. Well, I am doing it on purpose, but it’s more because I need to see how you react to all of this. As I said, you are not naturally a lucid dreamer, meaning you have no experience in controlling what you do in your dreams. In the human world, you don’t have experience in magic, meaning that there are two things about this that are new to you. I may have explained this to you before, but dream bubbles are nowhere near as stable as the real world. Those who learn lucid dreaming, but go to fast, sometimes end up doing damage to their brain. In your case, it would really be a shame. You have such a brilliant mind that I want to be very careful, so I can be sure that you don’t lose that flexibility. Now that I say that, I am really glad you got away from Stanford.” It was really unpleasant to still find out more things about the sorcerer he didn’t realize yet. Blue didn’t want to dwell on it, not here, not now. He had an eternity in the Dreamscape to beat himself up over his own blindness and inability to see who truly needed help in that household. He just wanted to share this dream with his friend.

“Let’s try this first, then I can see how you handle the flow of energy. Maybe we can do something more spectacular afterwards.” He promised, before setting his hands on the stone ring around the hole. “You know what would have been interesting? Had Stanford summoned me much earlier in his life, before he was capable of something as heavy as a binding spell, we might have had a much different relationship.” The scientist didn’t answer immediately; he just mimicked William’s position and stared into the dark hole that should contain water if it followed the rules of the real world. “I’m not so sure about that, Blue. He started really young with his magic as far as I know.” He eventually spoke up. This was exactly why the demon brought up though. “That’s what I meant. What if he, or his parents, had called upon me to help him utilize those gifts, imagine how different things could have been.” He spoke up, sounding a bit dreamy. Fiddleford rolled his eyes. Typical, even after everything that happened, Will wanted to envision a version where they all lived happily ever after with Stanford in the manor. “Stanford and his parents didn’t get along. They cared more about his brother.” He remarked, then glared at the dark hole. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Blue. I am finally settling outside his world of craziness.”

The demon sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just wished the first human who agreed to let me live in the human world with him turned out to be someone who just wanted to use me.” He mumbled, then stared at the darkness as well. “But you’re right, there are better things to do right now. Dream energy for example. I am using the well, because it is a very easy translation. Water is a liquid, it is more flexible than solid matter, but easier to see and contain than a gas.” He explained and wiggled his fingers. “You know the feeling when you put your hands under water? As if you’re wearing a cold glove.” He looked up and Fiddleford nodded, wondering where this was going. “I want you to close your eyes and focus on that feeling. I want you to reach out to the water below to get that feeling again. The water needs to come up to you, do not let it drag you down.” Will warned his friend, then focussed to help him channel the energy. Fiddleford was right; they could do much more interesting things in the Dreamscape. But before that, Blue needed to know what way the dream matter went through the scientist, and how he reacted to it. Magic and Dream were closely related, but sometimes a person didn’t react to them the same way. So yes, in a way, this was a very vital experiment. Maybe he should have called it an experiment right away. Fiddleford loved those things after all. But that was hindsight again. Will figured he really had to work on his decision-making skills at some point. Right now, though, he just helped his friend.

Fiddleford felt a strange tingling sensation in his fingers. He wanted to open his eyes, but Will had told him not to. And when it came to magic, the man trusted the demon almost blindly. After all, Blue was right; Fiddleford was not naturally a wielder of any sort. Not of dreams and not of magic. But Will himself was a wielder of both, and an ancient one at that. He knew the forces like no other and would be able to keep this safe. Or so he hoped. There was no way to guarantee this was safe. Not unlike science, magic had a marge of uncertainty. Will knew mostly how it worked and might have been the only one to master the act of self-control when it came to the power in his veins. In a way, he was the best possible teacher to have when it came to something like magic. Because he understood both how to use it, and how to not use it. And that latter part was often a forgotten art in many things. Not only when it came to magic, but other skills as well. Charisma, intelligence, humour, any skill had both sides. And while the water in the well started to rise, Fiddleford realized the sharp contrast between William and Stanford. He realized that while Stanford was very good at controlling others, both by manipulation and leadership skills, but he had very little sense of control over himself. Well, not really that, it was more that Stanford did not display much knowledge about when to _not_ use his abilities. So, in a sense, if Will had indeed been some sort of mentor from the very beginning, Stanford would have learned that not every possibility had to be utilized. Not every bit of power was always necessary. Not every invention had to be put to use. That last part was more directed at the scientist himself. He too could use a lesson in holding back. Emma had told him that at some point as well. Most likely around the time he helped Tate to build a catapult to feed squirrels.

Will’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Well done. Close your hands, I know what I need to know.” Fiddleford did what the demon said and opened his eyes. “Now we can do whatever you want, I will just channel some energy to make it so you can do it.” Blue spoke up. “Why didn’t we do that right away?” The scientist asked and Will shrugged. “I thought the haystack was funny, and I wanted to see what you would do without any sort of direction from me. It’s been weird to just watch dreams again, instead of actually doing something. And perhaps, I do have a little bit of chaos in me.” He answered and then sat down on the ground. The well had disappeared all of a sudden, but neither of them cared. Blue figured out that Fiddleford had a surprising love for fireworks, and they spent the rest of the time shooting sparks up at the sky and watching them explode in many colours. They talked about the last few months, about their journey away from the manor, speculated about Ford’s current whereabouts and what Stanford had done once they were gone. Will refused to check, and Fiddleford didn’t blame him. They both just needed him completely banned from their lives. The scientist told the demon that Emma knew very little details about the Gleeful Manor, other than that it was a very private place, and that Fiddleford wasn’t allowed to give details. Will seemed relieved about this solution. Lying was bad, but it was safer for everyone.

After a while, the scientist sat up. “You know, Blue, it’s almost Christmas. Tate is home from school, and they are asking if you would come over some time.” He spoke thoughtfully, causing Will to frown. “You told them about me?” He asked carefully, sitting up as well. Fiddleford nodded. “I told them that when I left the manor, I was with a friend. I told them that you also left the manor, but that we had become close over time. They don’t know you’re a demon, I am not really eager to mention anything about the crazy things I have seen there. I told them you were a bit like me: Stanford’s assistant. I think Emma understands that our boss wasn’t the easiest person to work for, because she immediately started asking if I could invite you over. So far, I have held it off, because I wasn’t sure if you were even wanting to visit, even though I already said you could.” He answered, running a hand through his hair. Blue smiled. “If you want, and they are really asking, I slipped the page with the ritual in your bag when you left the manor, along with a bit of moonstone. I would love to meet your family, and summoning doesn’t require any magic of your own. The moonstone is enough.” He said softly, and Fiddleford fully got up, smiling. “That’s settled then, I will summon you tomorrow. I have some time off for the holidays.” Will got up too. He asked his friend a few questions about Emma’s interests and Tate’s hobbies. The scientist answered them immediately, and then asked if it was possible for Will to appear outside and ring the doorbell. “That shouldn’t be a problem. I will act as human as possible.” He laughed while a ripple went through the dream bubble. “That’s my cue. I have to go.” With those words, the demon vanished in thin air. Fiddleford was surprised, but then felt how the bubble popped. Seconds later he woke up in his own bed.

He ended up spending the morning digging through the stack of papers he had brought with him from the Gleeful Manor but had not been using so far. Most of them were just blueprints for projects he would want to introduce to his new colleagues at some point when the time was right. Somewhere between those papers would have to be the summoning spell. The same thing that had set everything in motion. He thought it had burnt up in the explosion of Stanford’s powers, but apparently there was another copy of it. And finally, after all those months, he had the chance to see the spell in its entirety. Stanford had kept the second half hidden from him, but here he had it, in his hands. When he read the description at the bottom of the page, it finally became clear why he wasn’t allowed to see it before. Apparently the one who summoned the demon was the one who got the connection to the being. Meaning that Will would first have to respond to the person who summoned him, which was Stanford. Technically, if Stanford had outright told the demon to do something that went against what Fiddleford had said, Will would be obligated to overrule the scientist’s words. It explained that. But right now, that hardly mattered. He locked himself in his home office, made the setup right and spoke the strange words that were written around the image of the blue triangle.

A few seconds later, he heard the doorbell ring. Fiddleford had told Emma and Tate that his friend was coming over, so they wouldn’t be alarmed. Despite that, he did rush downstairs to be there with the others when the door was opened. It was Emma who actually got to the door first. “I hope he had a safe travel; we did have some snowfall last night.” She commented before opening the door to a figure in a blue coat and a hat with antlers, covering his bright blue hair. “Hello, you must be Emma McGucket. I am William Cipher, and Fiddleford invited me to spend Christmas with his family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this thing! Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading those. If you would like to come chat with me, I am easily found on this Discord here: https://discord.gg/eYXFBj


End file.
